L'avenir nous le dira
by bisounours666
Summary: Ils se cherchent puis se trouvent, puis se perdent, puis se retrouvent. Fic avec un peu d'humour, pas mal d'aventure, et beaucoup de romance HGRW et HPGW. j'espère que ça vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

_Le Poudlard Express roulait à vive allure en direction de Londres et même si tous les compartiments étaient occupés, les discussions se faisaient à voix basse, comme si on avait eu peur de déranger les compartiments voisins._

_Harry regardait par la fenêtre, se souvenant des différents voyages qu'il avait déjà effectués dans ce même train, aucun, même pas celui de l'année précédente n'avait été aussi lourd de silence. Il voyait bien les quelques regards tristes que s'échangeaient Ron, Hermione et Luna mais il ne voulait pas y participer et admettre que lui aussi avait le cœur en berne._

_Salut._

_Neville, venait d'entrer dans le compartiment et s'était assis à côté de Luna qui, pour une fois, avait renoncé à lire le Chicaneur et semblait toute prête à s'endormir à chaque instant._

_Quelqu'un a vu le chariot de friandise?, demanda Ron en regardant par la porte vitrée._

_Non, je crois qu'il ne passera pas, lui répondit Hermione._

_Tant pis, de toutes façons je n'ai pas vraiment faim._

_Si Ron et Neville essayaient vainement de relancer la conversation, on voyait bien qu'une seule idée les occupait: parler à Harry. Toutefois celui-ci n'avait qu'une hâte: mener à bien sa mission et rechercher les horcruxes. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à ce qui se passerait une fois cela fait. C'était trop dur…trop loin…trop compliqué… Il était heureux que ses amis le soutiennent mais il doutait encore que cela puisse leur permettre d'arriver à leurs fins. Après tous ils ne savaient même pas par ou commencer. _

_Au bout d'un moment, Neville et Luna quittèrent le compartiment sous le prétexte d'aller voir des amis, mais Harry se disait dans son for intérieur que la tension qui régnait entre eux, y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, sans vouloir engager une véritable conversation, depuis quelques jours, rester simplement avec ses deux meilleurs amis lui suffisait largement…surtout depuis qu'il avait rompu tout contact avec Ginny. C'était son choix et il comptait bien le respecter._

_Ron, tu comptes dire à tes parents que tu arrêtes Poudlard?_

_Harry reconnaissait bien là Hermione, elle s'inquiétait d'ores et déjà des conséquences que pourraient avoir l'arrêt des études du trio._

_Je vais d'abord en dire deux mots à mon père…il comprendra mieux que…_

_Ron ne finit pas sa phrase mais ils savaient tous que la réaction de Mrs Weasley était à craindre, enfin surtout pour Ron._

_Oui je comprends… Je crois que je vais attendre un peu avant d'en parler à mes parents, ajouta Hermione en soupirant._

_De toutes façons, maman sera trop occupée avec les préparatifs du mariage pour que je lui en parle. N'oubliez pas! Vous êtes tous les deux invités. Harry, le mariage aura lieu dans deux semaines. Papa avait déjà vu avec…euh…enfin, il avait réglé les détails de ton transfert, tu pourras venir, même avant ton anniversaire, dit Ron d'un ton hésitant._

_D'accord, c'est gentil._

_Donc tu ne resteras qu'une semaine chez les Dursley?, remarqua Hermione d'un ton visiblement très surpris.._

_Oui, apparemment…, répondit Harry sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux._

_C'est ton dernier été chez eux, constata Ron._

_Tant mieux._

_Oui je suppose…?, reprit Hermione sceptique. _

_Hermione resta plongée dans ses pensées pendant tout le reste du voyage et plus personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée. La gare de King's Cross était, comme à son habitude, bondée de gens qui cherchaient à attraper leur train. Harry se demandait comment les moldus pouvaient continuer à vivre normalement alors qu'une guerre ouverte était sur le point d'éclater. C'était tout bonnement incroyable!_

_Ils retrouvèrent Ginny auprès de ses parents, de Maugrey, Lupin et de Tonks qui semblaient infiniment soulagés de les voir arriver. A croire qu'ils avaient eu vraiment peur d'une attaque contre le train… Les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent peu de temps après pour serrer leur fille dans les bras._

_Alors bonhomme, on n'a pas vu ta famille?, dit Maugrey fol-œil en regardant autour de lui._

_Non, je suppose que les Dursley sont en retard pour une fois_

_Il est vrai que le retard de sa famille moldue l'intriguait quelque peu mais il avait bien d'autres choses à penser, et ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance._

_Harry? Ron a du te dire que le mariage n'avait pas été repoussé, nous viendrons donc te chercher dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, d'accord?_

_Oui M. Weasley._

_Très bien et en attendant je voudrais que tu évites de sortir de la propriété des Dursley car des dispositifs anti-intrusion ont été pratiqués sur leur maison, sans qu'il ne le sache évidemment, mais dehors, ce serait dangereux pour toi._

_Très bien, de toutes façons ça ne durera qu'une semaine…_

_Parfait! _

_Pendant toute leur conversation, Harry avait remarqué que Ron parlait à Hermione de façon assez discrète pour qu'aucune des personnes présentes n'entende leur conversation mais la discussion semblait être animée et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'entendre leurs dernières paroles._

…_Ron, je viens de te le dire!_

_Mais promets le moi, Hermione!_

_Oui je ferais attention, de toutes façons, je ne crains rien chez moi._

_Je te demande juste de transplaner au Terrier s'il y a un problème. C'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire…_

_Ronald Weasley, je suis assez grande laisse-moi tranquille!_

_Oh et puis zut fais ce que tu veux…_

_Exactement…_

_Apparemment, Ron était inquiet pour la sécurité d'Hermione, même si cela ne devait durer qu'une quinzaine de jours, et Harry était plutôt d'accord avec son ami, même s'il admettait qu'Hermione était bel et bien la plus brillante d'entre eux et qu'elle pourrait se protéger. _

_Harry vit alors la tête de la tante Pétunia qui émergeait de la foule et après avoir salué toute la petite foule il se dirigea lentement vers sa famille. Les Dursley semblaient plus nerveux qu'à leur habitude et Harry se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas reçu des nouvelles de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard par le biais du professeur Mc Gonagall. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Cela faisait 3 jours que Harry était à Privet Drive et aucun des membres de la famille Dursley ne lui avait même adressé un mot. En réalité, il semblait bien que Harry leur fasse peur…ce qui était assez habituel à vrai dire. Le matin du 4e jour, Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de descendre pour un petit déjeuner qui était réduit à une simple biscotte et un verre d'eau, mais la faim le tenaillait et il se leva de mauvaise grâce._

_Harry… _

_La tante Pétunia venait de prononcer son nom en tremblant._

_Pétunia, tais-toi donc, intervint l'oncle Vernon d'un ton brusque._

_Non il faut lui en parler. Harry, je…j'ai reçu une lettre de ton professeur Mc Gonagall qui m'a dit que le directeur était…mort._

_Pétunia!, s'écria l'oncle Vernon, son visage avait pris une teinte violette qui n'annonçait rien de bon. _

_Vernon, c'est mon affaire…et mon neveu._

_Harry n'en revenait pas, elle s'avouait à elle-même son lien de parenté avec Harry. C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait ces mots: MON NEVEU!_

_Harry, tes parents…quand…enfin, quand ils sont morts…savaient qu'ils étaient en danger malgré certaines…précautions. Donc, ils m'ont envoyé une lettre, deux jours avant que l'on te dépose devant la maison. Quand j'ai vu de qui elle provenait, je ne l'ai pas ouverte, mais je l'ai conservé et depuis…enfin, bon…après leur euh décès, comme tu étais leur héritier, je…j'ai reçu, quelques temps après t'avoir recueilli, une espèce de colis à ton nom et je l'ai mis avec… Je voudrais que tu le prennes maintenant mais…ton euh directeur m'a dit que tu ne devais l'ouvrir qu'après ta majorité…quoi qu'il se passe entre temps…_

_La tante Pétunia se faisait visiblement violence pour n'employer aucun terme qui ait trait à la magie tout en parlant de façon assez claire. Harry admirait ses efforts pour nier le monde des sorciers qui semblaient pourtant lui éclater au visage._

_Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: il possédait des affaires ayant appartenues à ses parents mais on lui demandait de ne pas les regarder avant 3 semaines…et d'un autre côté que signifiaient les derniers mots de la tante Pétunia? "Quoi qu'il se passe entre temps…", cela signifiait-il que Dumbledore avait à l'esprit qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose? Harry ne cessait de réfléchir en regardant, avec les yeux grands ouverts, la seule famille qui lui restait, comme s'il ne les avait jamais vus. _

_L'oncle Vernon avait pris sa teinte rouge sang, la tante Pétunia ne cessait de regarder ses mains qu'elle tortillait dans tous les sens, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi en faire, quant à Dudley, il ne paraissait pas s'être rendu compte que quelque chose d'important s'était déroulé dans sa cuisine._

_Maintenant, tu peux aller dans ta chambre, je te donnerai ce colis lorsque tu t'en iras dans 3 jours_

_D'accord_

_Les 3 jours qui suivirent, furent, pour Harry, rythmés par toutes les questions et suppositions qui tournaient autour de ce colis et de la lettre que, vraisemblablement, sa propre mère avait envoyé à sa sœur peu de temps avant sa mort._

_Harry en était encore là de ses suppositions lorsqu'il entendit Hedwige frapper doucement la vitre avec son bec, elle avait une lettre attachée à la patte. Harry attendait impatiemment de savoir quand et comment on viendrait le chercher, il se dépêcha donc de donner du Miamhibou à Hedwige avant d'ouvrir précipitamment l'enveloppe. C'était une lettre de Ron._

Salut Harry,

On viendra te chercher en voiture demain à 13h, Papa m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que tu prépares tous tes bagages avant qu'on arrive. Hermione arrive demain aussi je crois, elle ne répond pas à mes lettres. Elle doit être trop occupée à lire des livres. Je n'ai toujours rien dit à mes parents à propos de mes études donc fais attention à ce que tu leur diras. Sinon, prépares toi parce qu'ici c'est de la folie avec le mariage mais bon je veux pas te faire peur.

Ron

PS: Ginny t'embrasse, même si elle ne parle pas beaucoup de toi.

_Harry s'affaira immédiatement à préparer sa malle, il avait vraiment hâte d'aller au Terrier. Et à propos de Poudlard, Harry avait lu dans la Gazette qu'il n'était pas certain que l'école réouvre ses portes cette année "après les événements de juin", alors ce serait peut être plus facile d'avouer aux Weasley qu'aucun d'eux ne retournerait à Poudlard en septembre._

_Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit à la cuisine et avant même de s'asseoir devant sa biscotte, il regarda la tante Pétunia s'occuper des préparatifs du petit déjeuner avec ce même air triste et renfermé dont elle usait depuis une semaine. Harry avait en quelques sortes pitié d'elle. Elle qui s'était senti rejetée par ses parents parce qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière. Sa vie aurait pu être différente si elle avait eu des pouvoirs magiques._

_Et bien qu'attends-tu? Va t'asseoir!_

_Je pars aujourd'hui, et je ne reviendrais donc pas_

_A l'annonce de son départ, la tante Pétunia laissa tomber la tasse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et qui se brisa sur le carrelage immaculé de la cuisine._

_Très bien, je vais aller chercher ton paquet._

_Très bien._

_Harry mangeait sa biscotte en attendant qu'elle remonte de la cave. L'oncle Vernon regardait la porte par laquelle la tante Pétunia était sortie d'un air mauvais tout en continuant à avaler sa biscotte. Dudley était en train de chercher à prendre une seconde biscotte dans le paquet, sans que son père ne s'en rende compte. Bientôt la tante Pétunia arriva dans la pièce et déposa un petit paquet et une lettre dans un beau papier à en tête._

_N'oublie pas, tu ne dois pas l'ouvrir avant d'avoir 17 ans, c'est-à-dire le 1e août._

_Oui j'ai compris!_

_Très bien, alors retourne dans ta chambre jusqu'à qu'ILS viennent…_

_D'accord, je monte_

_Dudley avait déjà avalé la biscotte qui se trouvait un instant auparavant dans l'assiette devant Harry, mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Il pris son paquet et se hâta de monter dans sa chambre. Il ne devait pas ouvrir le colis avant ses 17 ans mais s'agissant de la lettre, il pouvait la lire sans plus attendre et après avoir rangé son précieux colis au milieu de ses affaires de potion, il se précipita sur l'enveloppe. _

Ma très chère sœur,

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches, et que je ne me suis pas beaucoup intéressée à ta vie mais, comme moi, tu as la chance d'avoir un petit garçon, et tu sais ce qu'une mère ressent. Je suis inquiète pour mon fils car quelqu'un nous en veut et pourrait lui faire du mal. Ce que je te demande c'est d'accueillir Harry pendant quelques temps. Non, je ne te le demande pas, je te supplie de le faire. Nous viendrons vous rendre visite dans une semaine très exactement afin d'en discuter. Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons une voiture, personne ne remarquera qui nous sommes. Je t'en prie réfléchis-y et comprends moi, ce que je veux c'est que mon fils soit à l'abri…

Ta sœur Lily qui t'aime.

_Harry n'en revenait pas, les dernières volontés de sa mère étaient là. Elle voulait qu'il aille vivre chez sa sœur pour être "à l'abri". De cette lettre, il comprenait deux choses. Tout d'abord, ses parents n'avaient pas eu le temps de le confier à sa tante puisqu'ils étaient morts deux jours plus tard. D'autre part, s'ils en avaient eu le temps, sa mère serait encore en vie puisque Voldemort ne voulait pas tuer Lily Potter. Sa vie était en quelques sortes remise en question à cause de l'incidence de cette lettre…_

_L'horloge des Dursley sonna une fois, l'heure du départ était arrivée sans même qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, tant il était absorbé dans ses réflexions. Au même moment, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture qui s'arrêtait brusquement dans la rue. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry ne prit même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre, il rangea la lettre dans la poche de son jean, prit la cage d'Hedwige d'une main et sa malle de l'autre, puis il descendit dans le hall en vue d'éviter aux Weasley de rencontrer les Dursley, mais il était trop tard, quelqu'un frappait des coups violents sur la porte…évidemment Ron n'avait toujours pas appris à utiliser une sonnette même si Hermione le lui avait expliqué longuement…_

_Eh, toi, va ouvrir!, hurla l'oncle Vernon de la cuisine. Mais ne les laisse pas rentrer et dégage!_

_Très bien._

_Devant la porte l'attendait M. Weasley, Ron et les jumeaux, qui arboraient un sourire radieux._

_Salut Harry, donne-nous donc ta malle._

_Salut Harry, désolé mais je savais plus comment faire marcher la soinelle._

_Sonnette Ron._

_Ah euh oui…_

_Bonjour Harry. A quoi sert cette petite maison perchée dans un arbre?_

_Euh, c'est une mangeoire à oiseaux, en fait c'est surtout pour faire beau._

_Ah oui bien sur._

_Bon euh on peut y aller._

_Mais enfin tu ne dis pas au-revoir à tes moldus?_

_Non, euh, ils ne préfèrent pas._

_Harry, ce n'est pas très poli, répliqua M. Weasley._

_Bon très bien._

_Harry, Ron et M. Weasley se rendirent donc vers la cuisine devant une famille Dursley complètement outrée._

_Je t'avais dit…, commença l'oncle Vernon._

_Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir laisser vivre chez vous-même si…je n'étais pas vraiment le bienvenu._

_Euh…_

_La tante Pétunia était visiblement partagée entre deux sentiments mais l'oncle Vernon était resté soufflé devant la déclaration d'Harry._

_Harry…je voudrais te dire que même si tu n'as pas toujours été bien traité…tu es un bon garçon malgré…tes…dispositions particulières, marmonna la tante Pétunia en regardant ses pieds._

…_euh bien alors merci et au-revoir._

_Au-revoir Harry_

_Adieu oui._

_L'oncle Vernon avait retrouvé sa voix et Harry préféra partir avant que celui-ci ne devienne grossier avec les Weasley._

_Le voyage se déroula de manière assez ordinaire et Harry se laissa conduire par Fred et George qui avaient obtenu leur permis de conduire moldu une semaine auparavant. Arrivé au Terrier, Harry vit que les préparatifs du mariage avaient beaucoup avancé: des guirlandes de fleurs ornaient la maison qui semblait moins tordues que d'habitude, une fontaine multicolore avait été installée près du portail et un immense chapiteau trônait au milieu du terrain, là où Harry avait un jour appris à dégnomer le jardin._

_Wouah, c'est impressionnant…_

_Hum Fleur voulait que la décoration lui ressemble, elle a donc fait installer des décorations magiques un peu partout, répondit M. Weasley._

_Harry, enfin! Je m'inquiétais de votre retard…_

_Molly, tout s'est bien passé, on avait une escorte de toutes façons…_

_Allez les enfants, venez manger un peu. Harry tu as l'air bien pâle. Tu verras, tu vas prendre des couleurs ici._

_Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la maison pendant que Mrs Weasley s'affairait dans la cuisine. Ron et Harry montèrent dans la chambre de Ron pour déposer les bagages et alors même que Harry passait devant la chambre de Ginny, il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas venue lui souhaiter la bienvenue. En réalité, Harry préférait la voir le plus tard possible, ce n'était pas la peine de tenter le diable._

_Ron, Ginny va bien? _

_Oui, elle est allée passer quelques jours chez Luna, elles reviendront ensemble la veille du mariage_

_Ah très bien. Et quand est-ce qu'Hermione doit arriver?_

_En fait, elle devait venir aujourd'hui mais elle a décidé de ne venir que dans 2 jours. _

_Elle a répondu à tes lettres?_

_Ouai, grogna Ron._

_Harry soupçonnait une nouvelle dispute mais il se dit que de toutes façons ça s'arrangerait et préféra ne pas s'en mêler. Ils descendirent déjeuner avec le reste de la famille, ainsi que Tonks et Lupin qui, apparemment constituaient l'escorte qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquée, et qui étaient arrivés entre temps._


	4. Chapter 4

_Les préparatifs du mariage occupaient effectivement le maximum de temps de la famille Weasley, pendant 2 jours ils montèrent toutes sortes de décorations un peu plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Ron et Harry se gardaient bien de parler de Poudlard avec les parents de Ron, ils se disaient qu'ils leur diraient le jour où Mrs Weasley proposerait d'aller acheter leurs fournitures si l'école réouvrait ses portes, ce qui n'était pas du tout certain si l'on en croyait la gazette._

_Hermione arriva le matin du 3e jour et elle se précipita pour embrasser Harry et Ron, visiblement elle ne tenait pas rigueur à celui-ci de leur dernière dispute, et Ron paraissait vraiment soulagé de sa réaction._

_- Harry, quand es-tu arrivé?_

_- Ça fait déjà 2 jours? Pourquoi as-tu reporté ton arrivée? _

_Ron semblait un peu déçu que la jeune fille ne s'occupe pas beaucoup de sa personne, mais Hermione était beaucoup trop troublée par sa tenue pour pouvoir le regarder en face. En effet, à cause de la chaleur de l'été et du travail qu'ils avaient effectué depuis quelques jours, Harry et Ron avaient ôté leurs T-shirts et ils avaient été surpris dans cette tenue par l'arrivée d'Hermione qui avaient préféré détourner les yeux en voyant Ron._

_- Il fallait que j'effectue certaines recherches mais de toutes façons, je n'ai rien trouvé. Mais je vous expliquerai plus tard…_

_Mrs Weasley était arrivée pour serrer Hermione dans ses bras et il ne valait mieux pas continuer cette conversation alors qu'ils étaient entourés de membres de l'ordre et d'une bonne partie de la famille Weasley._

_Harry n'avait pas encore parlé à Ron du colis qui contenait sans aucun doute des objets personnels ayant appartenus à ses parents, il considérait un peu cela comme son jardin secret. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait lui aussi avoir un certain jardin secret car depuis l'arrivée d'Harry mais surtout d'Hermione, il n'était pas aussi loquace qu'à son habitude, mais peut être était-ce seulement un effet de son imagination._

_- Harry, ça te dirait une petite partie de Quidditch?_

_- Oui, génial. Fred, George, vous jouez aussi?_

_- Non désolé, il faut qu'on retourne à la boutique._

_- Hermione?_

_- Non merci, j'ai un livre passionnant sur les légendes anciennes et magiques que je voudrais finir._

_- Bon très bien._

_Ron et Harry se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le jardin sous les recommandations de Mme Weasley qui leur disait de ne rien abîmer. Après quelques minutes de jeu, ils étaient déjà en nage tous les deux et ils décidèrent de s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un lilas pour rêvasser._

_- Ron, tu vas bien?_

_- Oui pourquoi?, répondit Ron d'un air effaré._

_- Je ne sais pas, tu ne racontes plus de blagues et tu ne te disputes plus avec Hermione…_

_- En fait, j'ai décidé d'essayer de me taire un peu…même si elle m'énerve…_

_- Ah… , répondit Harry d'un ton dubitatif._

_- Quoi?_

_- Non, je me demandais ce qui t'avait fait prendre cette décision, répondit simplement Harry._

_- Et bien en fait quand elle est repartie chez elle après le retour du Poudlard Express, j'étais inquiet pour elle et je me suis dit que si…s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…à elle ou à moi…je ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte sur une dispute._

_- Je comprends…_

_- Oui enfin bref voilà._

_- Hum, c'est une bonne idée._

_- Eh Harry, tu devrais en faire autant avec ma sœur quand elle arrivera._

_- Oui peut-être…_

_La conversation s'était arrêtée brusquement car Hermione les avait rejoint. Harry leur avait alors fait le récit détaillé de ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley. Hermione quant à elle avait passé le début de ses vacances à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque nationale des sorciers._

_- Depuis que je peux transplaner légalement, je suis allée tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur R.A.B. mais je n'ai trouvé aucun sorcier possible…je n'ai sûrement pas chercher au bon endroit…_

_- Tu as cherché dans quels genres de documents?_

_- Dans les listes des aurors décédés pendant la 1e guerre, des sorciers les plus puissants,… Mais en repensant aux termes que ce R.A.B utilisaient, je me suis mise à rechercher dans les mangemorts reconnus également…_

_- Quoi? Mais enfin pour quelle raison?_

_- Il utilise le terme de "seigneur des ténèbres" comme le font les mangemorts…_

_- Hermione, tu penses donc que… _

_Harry était époustouflé, il n'avait même pas remarqué ce détail…_

_- Oui, il pourrait s'agir d'un mangemort, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition… Ron, tu ne dis rien?_

_- Il vaut mieux pas, grogna Ron._

_- Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas d'accord? Dis quelque chose… _

_Hermione commençait à s'énerver du silence obstiné qu'avait maintenu Ron depuis son arrivée._

_- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise mon avis?_

_- Oui, répondit obstinément Hermione._

_- MAIS OU AVAIS-TU LA TETE? TU ES ALLÉE DANS CETTE BIBLIOTHEQUE TOUTE SEULE ET SANS AUCUNE PROTECTION!!!! TU ES FOLLE MA PAROLE!!!! ET DIRE QUE J'ETAIS FOU D'INQUIETUDE DE TE SAVOIR CHEZ TOI…_

_Harry et Hermione étaient restés bouche bée, Ron se tenait devant eux, les oreilles écarlates et fou de rage. Sans même attendre une réponse, il tourna les talons et repartit vers le Terrier d'un pas décidé. Jamais il ne s'était mis en colère à ce point là contre Hermione. Celle-ci tourna lentement la tête vers Harry qui n'en revenait toujours pas._

_- Je…Je… Hermione semblait au bord des larmes._

- …_euh…il était inquiet c'est tout._

_- Oui…je suppose, répondit-elle en se levant lentement et en se dirigeant, elle aussi, vers le Terrier._

_Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron semblait si inquiet, ils étaient tous en danger et Hermione était plus en sécurité dans une bibliothèque avec pleins de sorciers que chez elle avec des moldus, puis l'idée se fit dans son esprit que Ron était surtout mécontent qu'Hermione ne l'ait pas prévenu, lui, de ses allées et venues. Après tout, il l'avait dit lui-même: il était fou d'inquiétude._

_Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance assez calme. Ron s'était calmé tout seul et Hermine était restée enfermée dans la cuisine avec Mme Weasley, très occupée aux préparatifs du mariage._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews d'encouragement, j'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plait et j'essaie de publier le plus souvent possible. Gros bisous à tous et à bientot..._

_PS: J'espère que cette fois-ci les tirets sont apparus, désolée pour les derniers chapitres._


	5. Chapter 5

_Le lendemain matin, toute la famille Weasley, mis à part Percy, était réunie dans le salon en compagnie de Fleur, Luna, Hermione et Harry. Chacun devait répéter le rôle qu'il aurait pendant la cérémonie, Fleur tenait à ce que tout soit parfait avant l'arrivée de sa famille le lendemain matin._

_- Arry, je t'ai trouvé une jolie cavalière, c'est une de mes cousines, tu verras, elle est formidable…_

_- A ce propos Fleur, commença Ginny, ne pourrait-on pas échanger? Je me mettrais au bras d'Harry et John, mon cavalier, sera avec ta cousine… Ce serait quand même plus facile pour Harry qui ne connaît pas beaucoup de monde._

_- Oui bien sur Ginny, répondit Bill en souriant à sa petite sœur._

_- Oh, mais enfin j'ai déjà fait le plan de table, bouda Fleur._

_D'un coup de baguette, Bill arrangea le plan de table et Harry se retrouva à la table d'honneur au milieu de toute la famille Weasley._

_- Super Harry, tu te retrouves à côté de moi, annonça Ron. Et d'ailleurs Fleur, moi je veux bien prendre ta cousine vélane comme cavalière…_

_- Non, Ron, toi tu es avec…euh…ah oui, avec Hermione!_

_- Quoi?, s'étonna Ron en se penchant sur le plan de table._

_- Merci Ron, à moi aussi ça me fait plaisir…, railla l'intéressée._

_Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione tourna les talons et monta dans la chambre de Ginny la tête haute et les joues un peu plus roses qu'à son habitude._

_- Ron, je croyais justement que ça te ferait plaisir…, dit Bill en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Oui, oui ça me fait plaisir, répondit Ron les oreilles sur le point d'exploser et la tête basse._

_Harry entreprit alors de réparer la gaffe de Ron, il lui attrapa le bras et le traîna dans l'escalier, alors même que celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se trouvait tiré par la manche comme un vulgaire balai. Arrivé au 1e étage, Harry s'arrêta et regarda Ron droit dans les yeux._

_- Bon, Ron, tu vas la voir et tu lui dis la vérité!_

_- Quelle vérité? _

_- Et bien, que tu es très heureux qu'elle soit ta cavalière._

_- Mais…bon d'accord._

_Ron monta au 2e étage sans se retourner, les épaules complètement basses. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny, prit une grande respiration et entra_

_- Hermione, je…ahhhh!_

_- Ronald, tu n'as pas appris à frapper à une porte?_

_Hermione avait visiblement trouvé un moyen de se calmer en essayant la robe qu'elle devait porter pour le mariage. Une robe bordeaux, toute simple qui rehaussait la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle était magnifique. Ron se contenta de la regarder, sa robe à moitié enfilée, l'une des bretelles lui tombant sur l'épaule et la fermeture éclair qui pendait lamentablement dans son dos._

_- Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un la voit avant demain Ron. _

_Elle paraissait plus énervée que gênée mais Ron ne trouvait toujours rien à dire._

_- Tu pourrais au moins te retourner le temps que je l'enfile, il y a quelques retouches que je dois faire…_

_- Euh…oui…pardon!_

_- C'est bon tu peux regarder. Pendant que tu es là, tu peux la boutonner dans le dos s'il-te-plait?_

_- Oui, je…euh…je peux le faire._

_Il s'approcha de la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas trop la regarder mais les boutons étaient vraisemblablement difficiles à aligner correctement et il ne put s'empêcher de constater combien elle sentait bon. Il resta derrière elle alors qu'elle se regardait avec un regard critique dans le miroir._

_- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais mais bon…tant pis…._

_- Hermione… _

_Ron avait soudainement retrouvé la parole et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir une voix plus rauque qu'à son habitude._

_- Oui?_

_- Tu est superbe, souffla Ron._

_Hermione baissa la tête soudainement pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive de la vive rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues. Il se tenait toujours derrière elle et elle pouvait le voir dans le miroir, il l'observait avec des yeux ronds, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Hermione pensa alors que le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir était des plus attrayant depuis qu'il était à ses côtés._

_- Merci Ron._

_C'est ce moment là que choisit Pattenrond pour sauter de l'armoire et pour venir se frotter aux jambes de Ron, toutes griffes dehors…_

_- Mais il est vraiment fou ce chat._

_- Mais arrête enfin, il n'a pas voulu te faire du mal, c'est un chat il ne comprend pas._

_- Et pourquoi il s'en prend toujours à moi?_

_Hermione ignora cette dernière remarque, prit son chat et lui demanda de sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas excusé et voulu retourner dans la chambre mais il fit demi-tour quand il se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle entrée à l'improviste dans sa chambre._

_Le reste de la journée se passa plus amicalement entre Ron et Hermione. Harry en déduisit qu'ils s'étaient expliqué et ne posa aucune question à Ron. D'ailleurs, il n'en aurait pas eu le temps car ils étaient tous très occupés avec la décoration du jardin et avec Fleur qui ne cessait d'apparaître dans le jardin en criant haut et fort que ça n'allait pas du tout, du tout._

_Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews qui m'aident beaucoup et qui m'encouragent. J'ai réussi à vous poster ce petit chapitre assez rapidement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ose pas vous donner de date pour le chapitre 6 parce que je ne voudrais pas décevoir._


	6. Chapter 6

_C'est un chapitre charnière même si je pense que vous n'allez pas le trouver trés intéressant, alors bonne lecture..._

* * *

_Lorsque le soir arriva, chacun était épuisé et sale. Harry n'avait toujours pas pu parler à Ginny depuis son arrivée le matin même. Il profita donc du moment où elle sortait prendre l'air avec Pattenrond pour aller la rejoindre._

_- Ginny?_

_- Harry? Qu'y a-t-il?_

_- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien?, dit Harry se sentant vaguement fautif._

_- Dis plutôt que tu voulais savoir comment je prenais notre rupture…, rétorqua Ginny en touchant juste_

_- Euh oui c'est un peu ça, admit Harry ave un demi-sourire._

_- Tu regrettes?, interrogea la jeune fille en entrant dans le vif du sujet._

_- Non c'est dans ton intérêt, répliqua Harry un peu sèchement. _

_- Tu en es sur?, dit Ginny doucement._

_- Oui, affirma-t-il sur le même ton. _

_- Hum, je suis certaine que tu le penses réellement mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la vérité. Toutefois, j'aurais du le savoir, ta moralité t'interdit de mettre en danger les autres n'est-ce pas?_

_- Euh…oui c'est ça, répondit-il ne sachant où elle voulait en venir._

_- Et je ne te forcerais pas à faire quoi que ce soit mais tu devrais penser à quelque chose: crois-tu que je sois plus en danger en sortant avec toi qu'en étant la sœur de ton meilleur ami? Crois-tu que qui ce soit aujourd'hui soit en sécurité avec tu-sais-qui en liberté? Crois-tu simplement qu'il s'en prendra plus à moi qu'à Ron ou Hermione? Et pourtant, tu acceptes qu'eux te suivent et restent près de toi… Franchement Harry?_

_- Ginny, je…je ne sais pas…mais si j'était le responsable de ta mort, je…_

_- De toutes façons, si tu-sais-qui a décidé de me tuer rien ne l'arrêtera. Et as-tu pensé à ce que moi je pense? Je ne m'en remettrai pas si tu devais mourir alors que je ne suis pas là…_

_- Ginny, je t'en prie ne dis pas ça. _

_Harry était en train de s'approcher d'elle, comme pour la prendre dans ses bras quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit de l'enlacer alors même qu'il avait refusé de continuer leur relation. Il la regarda, elle était très belle avec son regard flamboyant et son sourire désabusé._

_Harry retourna dans la cuisine, souhaita bonne nuit à toute la famille et retrouva Ron et Hermione en grande discussion dans la chambre des garçons. Il fut d'ailleurs un peu étonné de voir qu'ils pouvaient avoir une conversation sans se disputer._

- …_je ne sais pas Ron, peut être…, disait Hermione._

_- Harry! Comment ça va?, s'écria vivement Ron._

_- Vous parliez de quoi?_

_- Euh…_

_- En fait Harry, Ron et moi on se demandait comment ça se passait pour toi et Ginny, répondit vivement Hermione._

_Ron regarda la jeune fille d'un air ahuri comme s'il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait osé avouer qu'ils se posaient des questions._

_- Eh bien…on a décidé de rompre à la fin de l'année…_

_- D'un commun accord?_

_- Euh non pas vraiment, mais c'est une décision plus prudente._

_- Hum… fit Ron._

_- Quoi? Tu n'es pas content?_

_- Je me faisais simplement la réflexion que d'habitude c'est Hermione qui est prudente, pas nous._

_- Les décès de Sirius et de Dumbledore m'ont mis du plomb dans la tête, sans parler du fait que Voldemort est en liberté et qu'il est certain qu'il va s'en prendre à moi un de ces jours… _

_Harry avait haussé le ton de façon exponentielle et il termina sa phrase d'un ton rageur. Tant et si bien qu'Hermione s'était recroquevillée près de Ron._

_- Harry, je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé, moi aussi j'étais là mais un jour Dumbledore t'a dit que ton plus grand pouvoir c'est l'amour, et alors même qu'on a besoin de tous nos pouvoirs, tu laisses la personne que tu aimes le plus, et même si c'est ma sœur, je dois te dire que Ginny n'a pas froid aux yeux, elle ne te laissera pas la laisser sur le carreau._

_- Ron?_

_Hermione, tout comme Harry, regardait Ron avec des yeux ronds, jamais il n'avait osé un avis si tranché, jamais il n'osait contredire les décisions d'Harry de façon si brutale. En fait Harry ne reconnaissait pas son meilleur ami, il devait se rendre à l'évidence: Ron avait beaucoup mûrit ces dernières semaines._

_- Bon, maintenant je vais me coucher et aller voir comment va Ginny. Bonne nuit vous deux._

_- Bonne nuit Hermione._

_- Bonne nuit Hermione._

_- Tu sais Ron, ta sœur m'a fait part de son avis et ses mots ressemblaient beaucoup aux tiens. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pour que vous grandissiez ainsi._

_- Harry…depuis que Bill a été mordu, il n'est plus le même non plus…, reprit Ron en soupirant._

_- Tu veux dire qu'il…_

_- Oui…il subit une sorte de transformation, affirma le jeune homme en coupant Harry._

_- Et Fleur, elle…_

_- Oh, elle a très bien réagit, elle a appris à faire la potion Tue-Loup et elle a installé une pièce dédiée à l'usage complet de Bill. _

_- Je ne savais pas Ron…, dit doucement Harry en regardant son meilleur ami. _

_- Bah on n'allait pas le dire juste avant leur mariage. Enfin tu comprends pourquoi Ginny et moi avons davantage les pieds sur terre. Nous ne sommes plus les enfants que nous étions._

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Je n'ai peut être pas la sensibilité d'une petite cuillère en fin de compte…_

_Ron était déjà dans son lit et haussait les épaules d'un air résigné. Quand Harry le regardait comme ça, il comprenait qu'il ne savait pas tout de son meilleur ami et que celui-ci possédait des facettes cachées avec un grand cœur._

_

* * *

__Je sais que je vais me répéter mais merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on aime mon histoire. Alors n'hésitez pas il suffit de cliquer sur "go" en bas à gauche et surtout j'aimerais beaucoup recevoir quelques critiques pour améliorer ce qui peut l'être alors merci beaucoup..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira, en tous cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire...alors bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, une grande effervescence régnait dans les différentes pièces du Terrier. Fleur était au rez de chaussée en train de se faire coiffer. Les frères Weasley ainsi qu'Harry aidaient à mettre en place toutes les chaises qui devaient servir lors de la cérémonie. Luna, Hermione, et Ginny étaient occupées selon elles "à des trucs de filles" qui ne semblaient pas vraiment passionner Luna. Des demoiselles d'honneur de Fleur couraient partout dans la maison tandis que la famille Delacour s'émerveillait devant la beauté du jardin._**

_- Ron, Harry, vous devriez aller vous préparer, la cérémonie commencera dans moins d'une heure, lança Fred par sa fenêtre._

_- Ouai on y va._

_Ils avaient tous les deux prévus de mettre leurs tenues de soirée, mais Fleur avait apparemment tenu à ce que tous les garçons d'honneur soient habillés de la même façon alors que les demoiselles d'honneur possédaient toutes des robes très différentes. Leur tenue était bleue nuit et semblait vraisemblablement coûter une petite fortune. Ron ne cessait de s'extasier sur le tissu de sa tenue, on pouvait même remarquer l'initiale de leurs prénoms sur leurs robes respectives. C'était du très beau travail. Ron expliqua à Harry que dans le monde des sorciers, le mariage était une vraie fête et que les dépenses en devenait excessives._

_Les garçons descendirent à la cuisine et virent par la fenêtre que des centaines d'invités occupaient maintenant les chaises qu'ils avaient installé le matin même. Ils reconnurent des visages connus: Hagrid, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, le professeur Sinistra, Tom le barman du Chaudron Baveur et beaucoup d'autres. Quand Harry se retourna vers Ron, il vit qu'il avait pris une teinte très pâle._

_- Ron, ça ne va pas?_

_- Il va falloir marcher au milieu de tout ce monde…_

_- Oui, mais tu les connais tous._

_- Oh non!_

_- Ne t'en fais pas je te mettrai des coups de coude si tu marches sur ma robe, lança une voix derrière eux._

_Quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent une Hermione absolument resplendissante. Elle avait les cheveux remontés dans un chignon qui retombait en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Avec sa robe rouge, on l'aurait cru sortie d'un conte de fée. Harry s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras alors que Ron ne bougeait pas de sa fenêtre, les bras ballants. _

_- Tu es très jolie Hermione._

_- Merci Harry, tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit Hermione dans un éclat de rire._

_Ron ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux rivés sur son amie. Hermione le regardait aussi, ne sachant si elle devait lui sourire ou pas. Harry s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et marmonna quelques mots à propos de Ginny, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier._

_- Ron, tu vas bien?_

_- Oui, ça va, répondit Ron après avoir dégluti._

_- Je…on doit attendre ici?_

_- Euh, je ne sais pas Hermione, j'ai oublié._

_- Bon, je vais aller demander à Ginny._

_- Attends! Hermione! … Hier…quand je suis venue te voir…je…je voulais te dire que j'étais très heureux que tu sois ma cavalière._

_Ron avait maintenant les oreilles écarlates et baissait les yeux vers ses chaussures, il ne vit pas Hermione s'approcher et fut surpris de sentir qu'elle déposait un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle aussi avait maintenant les joues bien roses. Elle s'enfuit dans les escaliers après avoir déclaré qu'elle aussi était ravie d'être sa cavalière._

_Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rejoint Ginny dans sa chambre. Il la trouva, la porte grande ouverte, très occupée à attacher ses chaussures qui, disait-elle tout haut, étaient absolument horribles._

_- Moi je les trouve plutôt jolies._

_- Harry! Tu es déjà prêt! Ta tenue est superbe!_

_- Beaucoup moins que toi. Cette couleur te va à ravie. Fleur avait raison finalement de vouloir te faire mettre une robe de couleur or._

_- Mouis, peut-être qu'elle a du goût, après tout elle a choisi mon frère… Allez viens on descend._

_Ron semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa confiance en lui alors qu'il remontait l'allée au bras d'Hermione. Suivaient alors Harry et Ginny tout aussi resplendissants. Les mariés étaient magnifiques. Hermione tenait la main de Ron depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis mais elle ne semblait pas s'en être rendue compte, au contraire de Ron qui ne cessait de regarder leurs deux mains enlacées. Une fois le mariage terminé, les mariés conduisirent le cortège près du bar afin de porter un toast dont les jumeaux devaient être les initiateurs: le toast promettait d'être festif!_

_- Fleur, Bill,…_

_- Voilà vous êtes mariés…_

_- A qui doit-on souhaiter d'avoir du courage?_

_- On est tous très heureux et vous êtes superbes et tra la la_

_- Et on a tous très soifs alors buvons!_

_- Attends, Attends mon cher George, n'avons-nous pas oublié d'ajouter quelque chose?_

_- Tu veux dire à propos de l'amour et tout ça?_

_- Oui je crois que ça concernait un truc dans ce genre._

_- Ah oui, nous voulions vous féliciter pour le couple que vous formez, ainsi que tous les couples ici présents…_

- …_mais aussi tous ceux qui vont se former ce soir…_

_- N'est-ce pas petit frère…_

_- Et que la fête commence!!!_

_Les derniers mots de Fred avaient déclenché un feu d'artifice phénoménal tandis que ceux de George avaient provoqué chez Ron une rougeur qui devenait habituelle, et Hermione avait immédiatement lâché sa main baissant les yeux sous le regard hilare de Ginny, Luna, Neville et Harry._

_La fête battait son plein alors même que le professeur Mc Gonagall suivie de près par une jeune femme à l'air décidé mais sympathique, s'approchaient de Harry._

_- Potter, pourrais-je vous parler un instant?_

_- Euh…oui bien entendu professeur._

_- Potter, Scrimgeour ne veut pas accepter la réouverture de Poudlard…, commença le professeur Mc Gonagall sans préambule._

_- Professeur, je ne peux rien y faire je pense et de toutes façons je ne…_

_- Vous ne comprenez pas Harry: fermer Poudlard, ce serait admettre qu'on baisse les bras devant…devant Vous-savez-qui. Je vous demande simplement de parler à Scrimgeour, il vous écoutera!_

_- Professeur, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à Poudlard, je veux me battre contre Voldemort._

_- Harry, n'avez-vous pas entendu ce que je viens de dire, je…_

_- Professeur coupa la jeune femme, pourrais-je dire un mot à Monsieur Potter?_

_- Oui, bien entendu, je vous laisse quelques minutes._

_- Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Aglaé Winston et je viens de l'institut des sorcières de Salem où j'ai eu mon diplôme il y a 5 ans. Je suis le nouveau -professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…enfin si Poudlard ouvre ses portes cette année et…d'après ce que j'ai compris, seule votre intervention pourra nous aider._

_- Professeur Winston, comme je l'ai dit au professeur Mc Gonagall, je ne compte pas…_

_- Harry, je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps mais je connaissais très bien Albus et il aurait voulu que Poudlard ouvre ses portes même dans les plus -mauvais moments comme celui-ci, cette école était sa vie. Sa vie Harry! Sa vie qu'il a perdue en combattant Voldemort, vous lui devez bien ça non?_

- …_Vous dites son nom…vous l'appelez Voldemort…_

_- Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'un nom…_

_- C'est vrai! Ecoutez, en ce qui concerne Poudlard, je vais parler à Scrimgeour mais je n'y retournerai pas…_

_- C'est déjà un pas en avant, mais laissez moi vous dire une bonne chose. Si vous comptez combattre Voldemort, il faut avoir de l'entraînement et connaître des sorts puissants. Réfléchissez-y! Vous et vos amis ne connaissez pas autant de sortilèges puissants que vous le croyez…et je suis certaine que vous ne voulez pas les mettre en danger…_

_Harry ne voulait pas retourner tout de suite avec les autres. Il alla s'asseoir près de la rivière qui coulait derrière le terrain des Weasley. Il entendait la musique et cela l'apaisait. Au fond de lui, il se demandait s'il était prudent d'emmener Ron et Hermione dans sa quête des Horcruxes. Mais comment faire sans ses amis? Un instant plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Ne voulant pas parler à qui que ce soit, il se pelotonna derrière un fourré._

_- Ron qu'y-a-t-il?_

_- Hermione, je suis désolé de me disputer avec toi tout le temps…_

_- Ronald, tu as bu du Whisky Pur Feu, ou je me trompe?_

_- Oh, juste un petit peu._

_- Hum, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée apparemment…tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis!_

_- Si, Mione, je…_

_- Ron, on devrait rentrer, en plus j'adore cette chanson…allez viens on va danser!_

_- Alors…Danse avec moi ici Mione…_

_Pendant un instant, Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles, puis comme il n'entendait plus rien, il se dit qu'ils devaient être partis, mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil de leur côté, il aperçut Hermione qui dansait, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Ron tandis que celui-ci plongeait son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Harry était mortifié d'avoir assisté à cette scène, et il se promit de n'en parler à personne, jamais. La musique était terminée, mais les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient pas s'en être vraiment aperçus. Ron aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais._

_- Ron?_

_- Oui?_

_- La chanson est terminée._

_- Ah!_

_Ils avaient arrêté de danser et se regardaient dans les yeux. Ron avait tellement envie de la serrer dans ses bras, plus fort, plus longtemps. Lentement, il descendit son visage vers celui de la jeune fille, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, lorsqu'une détonation retentit, suivie par des éclairs verts et rouges, une attaque avait lieu autour du banquet…_

_- Reste ici Hermione!_

_Comme je vous le disais plus haut, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ou à me faire des petites critiques constructives (même un peu dures ne vous en faites pas je ne suis pas une serial killeuse lol) en cliquant sur "go" en bas à droite!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ron était parti à toute allure en sortant sa baguette magique de sa cape. Il était suivi de près par Harry qui avait immédiatement compris ce qui se passait. La-bas, au loin, on pouvait voir une vingtaine de silhouette de mangemorts qui encerclaient le chapiteau. A plusieurs reprises, on entendit des membres de l'ordre, riposter contre les sortilèges que lançaient les mangemorts._

_- Ron, fais le tour par la droite, je vais vers la gauche!_

_- Harry!?_

_Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks ainsi que les membres de la famille Weasley se trouvaient aux deux portes du chapiteau et lançaient des sorts tout en restant dissimulés derrière les rideaux. Harry était tapis dans l'ombre tandis que Ron était presque arrivé à la hauteur du plus proche des mangemorts. Tous deux brandirent leurs baguettes en même temps et hurlèrent: STUPEFIX! Deux mangemorts tombèrent à terre, pétrifiés. Les membres de l'ordre profitèrent de cette diversion pour sortir et neutraliser plusieurs autres mangemorts._

_C'est alors qu'Harry entendit un long cri de douleur provenant de la direction qu'avait pris Ron, il voulut s'élancer mais un mangemort lui barra le chemin. C'est alors qu'il vit un reflet rouge se faufiler entre les arbres: Hermione! Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ait sa baguette cachée quelque part sous sa robe._

_- Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là? Ne serait-ce pas le cher bébé Potter?_

_- Bellatrix Lestrange!_

_- STUPEFIX_

_Charlie était juste derrière Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'effondrait au sol. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la meurtrière de Sirius alors qu'elle s'écrasait au sol et se rua en direction de Ron et d'Hermione, de l'autre côté du chapiteau. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia, trois mangemorts encerclaient les jeunes gens. Ron était au sol visiblement blessé à la tête alors qu'Hermione avait dressé un bouclier autour d'eux. Ron essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, mais il saignait abondamment._

_- STUPEFIX_

_- EXPERLIARMUS_

_Harry avait stupéfixé l'un des mangemorts pendant qu'Hermione en désarmait un autre qui transplana aussitôt. Harry eut juste le temps de se retourner vers le dernier mangemort quand il entendit:_

_- AVADA KE…_

_- IMPEDIMENTA_

_Après avoir lancé son sortilège, Ron s'était effondré sur le sol, inconscient. Hermione avait levé le bouclier et se tenait penchée sur lui en sanglotant._

_- Hermione il…_

_- Il saigne beaucoup…oh Harry!_

_- Emmène le à Sainte Mangouste! Dépêche!_

_Harry la vit transplaner alors qu'il se précipitait vers un autre groupe de combattants: George et Arthur Weasley se tenaient dos à dos en essayant d'éviter les sortilèges que leur lançaient deux mangemorts sur des balais._

_- STUPEFIX_

_- EXPERLIARMUS_

_- IMPEDIMENTA_

_Le sortilège d'Harry finit par atteindre l'un des mangemorts alors que l'autre s'enfuyait sur son balai._

_- Harry, tu vas bien?_

_- Moi oui, mais Hermione a du emmener Ron à Sainte Mangouste, il est gravement blessé. Je dois les rejoindre, ou est Ginny?_

_- Oh, non! Elle doit être avec Molly à l'intérieur. Je vais à Sainte Mangouste dès que je peux._

_Les détonations avaient cessé, apparemment l'attaque était à son terme. Harry se précipita à l'intérieur de la tente afin de prévenir Mme Weasley et Ginny, mais il ne les trouva nulle part. Il ressortit donc par l'autre côté et il découvrit Tonks allongée par terre, visiblement pétrifiée elle aussi. Lupin se ruait vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Harry trouva Mme Weasley en train de réprimander Ginny._

_- Ne refait plus jamais ça Ginny, plus jamais._

_- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle Molly, elle a été d'un grand secours, lui répondait Maugrey._

_- Ginny, Mme Weasley!_

_- Harry, tu vas bien? Ou sont Ron et Hermione?_

_- Justement! Ils sont à Sainte Mangouste, Ron est blessé._

_- Oh non, pas ça! Maugrey, emmenez Harry avec vous, je prends Ginny, on transplane à Sainte Mangouste immédiatement. Charlie, préviens le ministère. Bill, demandes aux invités de rentrer chez eux. Vite!_

_Arrivés dans le hall de l'hôpital, ils se précipitèrent tous auprès de la réceptionniste qui leur indiqua une salle un peu plus loin. Devant la porte, ils trouvèrent Hermione qui sanglotait assise sur le sol et appuyée contre le mur._

_- NON! Hermione! Ou est-il?_

_- Il…il est avec un médicomage. Ils m'ont dit qu'il avait eu de la chance car c'est un sortilège très puissant, surtout après avoir subit l'endoloris à plusieurs reprises…Ils ne savent pas si..si…s'il va…Oh Mrs Weasley…je suis désolée…_

_Mme Weasley se mit à pleurer elle aussi tandis que Ginny, les yeux plein de larmes, tentait de rassurer sa mère. Harry se sentait tomber dans un gouffre. Maugrey marmonna quelques mots dans lesquels Harry cru comprendre qu'il allait prévenir M. Weasley que c'était grave, et effectivement, moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Arthur Weasley transplanait auprès de sa femme et de sa fille tandis qu'Harry serrait Hermione dans ses bras alors que celle-ci pleurait toujours._

_Ils attendirent plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles ils furent rejoints par la famille Weasley au complet, ainsi que Fleur qui portait toujours sa robe de mariée luxueuse, même si le tissu était quelque peu roussi là où les sortilèges l'avaient frôlée. _

_Au bout d'une éternité, le médicomage sortit de la salle et leur apprit que Ron allait beaucoup mieux et qu'il avait même demandé à grignoter quelque chose. Tout le monde éclata de rire en entendant ces mots. C'était du Ron tout craché. _


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps mais je suis retournée à la fac et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi mais promis promis j'essaierai de ma dépécher à l'avenir (Je ne vex pas qu'on m'envie une horde de mangemorts pour que je termine ma fic tout de même) Enfin, bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous présente un nouveau chapitre, il n'est pas trés long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vais tenter d'ajouter le prochain chapitre avant la fin du week-end c'est promis! Bonne Lecture

* * *

_M. et Mme Weasley entrèrent dans la chambre quelques heures plus tard , puis ce fut au tour de Bill, Charlie, Fleur et Ginny, suivis de près par les jumeaux. Quand ces derniers sortirent, ils adressèrent un grand sourire à Harry et Hermione qui comprirent qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Harry laissa Hermione passer devant lui mais celle-ci semblait prête à se remettre à pleurer à chaque instant, Harry la soutint par les épaules._

_- Salut vous deux. Ça va?, demanda Ron un sourire enchanté sur le visage._

_- Ron! C'est à toi qu'il faut le demander mon vieux!, lança Harry d'un ton aussi joyeux._

_- Franchement, je vais à merveilles._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_- En fait je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Hermione tu pourrais le raconter, je… Hermione, tu as pleuré?, ajouta Ron surpris._

_- Oh, Ron, dit-elle en cachant ses yeux dans ses mains._

_- Hermione, c'est bon maintenant!, dit Ron un peu effrayé de sa réaction._

_- C'est le soulagement Ron, je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux…, précisa Harry un peu embarrassé de la situation._

_- Non…attends Harry…je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé. Ron et moi on était en train…de nous promener quand nous avons entendu l'attaque. Ron m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher et a couru vers le chapiteau. _

_- Et tu ne m'as pas écouté, répondit Ron d'un ton de reproche._

_- Je me suis quand même rendu près de l'attaque, oui, répondit Hermione d'un air de défi. Je vous ai vu désarmer deux mangemorts et j'ai suivi Ron. Je l'ai vu se battre contre deux mangemorts, puis deux autres sont arrivés. L'un d'eux a lancé le sortilège doloris alors j'ai stupéfixé l'un d'eux et j'ai lancé un protego autour de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le sortilège a formé une sphère. Je me suis mise à courir vers Ron tout en maintenant le protego, mais Ron venait d'être touché par un sortilège informulé et il avait une vilaine blessure au front. Le reste tu le connais Harry, tu es arrivé en touchant un mangemort tandis que j'en désarmais un autre et puis…et puis le troisième a lancé l'avada kedavra et…_

- …_et Ron m'a sauvé la vie… Ron, je…_

_- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en reparler, dit Ron en baissant les yeux. Hermione m'a également sauvé la vie ce soir…_

_- Maintenant je vous laisse seuls, repose toi Ron, lança Harry en sortant doucement de la chambre._

_- Ron, tu m'as fait une peur atroce…_

_- Mione, et toi! Je t'avais dit de rester là où tu étais, quand je t'ai vu arriver, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie! NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA! _

_- Ron…si je n'avais pas été là…_

_- NON TAIS TOI! Merci de tout cœur de m'avoir sauvé la vie mais ne te mets pas en danger pour moi._

_- Je le referais si j'en avais encore l'occasion…_

_- Certainement pas!_

_- Et ce n'est sûrement pas Ronald Weasley qui m'en empêchera!, répondit-elle en sortant de la pièce visiblement agacée. _

_Ron resta une semaine à Sainte Mangouste et pendant sa convalescence Hermione n'était pas revenue une seule fois, d'après Harry elle était retournée directement chez ses parents le lendemain du mariage. Les invités étaient tous repartis chez eux dans la soirée et la famille Weasley, aidée d'Harry et des membres de l'ordre avaient partagé leur temps entre la réhabilitation de leur jardin et les dépositions au ministère._

_La gazette du sorcier avait écrit tout un article à propos de ce qui s'était passé pendant le mariage, un article qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, était assez proche de la vérité, on y trouvait même des détails assez surprenants de véracité. L'article mettait en avant la vivacité avec laquelle les invités avaient réagi notamment un certain Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, celui-ci ayant par ailleurs sauvé la vie de son meilleur ami._

_Ron n'avait pas voulu qu'on lui lise l'article malgré les éloges qu'on y trouvait sur lui, il semblait préoccupé par autre chose, toutefois il rougit légèrement quand il vit une dizaine de lettres de fan arrivées le lendemain par hibou porteur, la plupart venant de filles de l'école._

_Harry devait se rendre au ministère le mardi suivant pour sa propre déposition et il comptait bien en profiter pour rencontrer Scrimgeour et lui parler de Poudlard. Il irait avec Ron pour raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu de l'attaque des mangemorts. Cinq des partisans de Voldemort avaient été arrêtés et emprisonnés à Azkaban, mais tous les autres avaient réussi à s'enfuir, notamment Bellatrix Lestrange, et avaient gâché le mariage de Fleur et Bill, même si ceux-ci ne semblaient pas s'en soucier._

_Quand Ron sortit enfin de Sainte Mangouste, un festin l'attendait au Terrier. Une bonne partie des membres de l'ordre avaient été invités pour fêter son retour. Mais Harry voyait bien que Ron était contrarié par l'absence d'Hermione._

_- Ron, Harry, vous êtes convoqués au ministère demain pour être interrogé à propos de l'attaque, mais ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sont que des questions._

_- Remus, est-ce que les mangemorts ont dit des choses importantes à propos de sa cachette?_

_- Non, pas encore mais il semblerait bien qu'il y ait des indices quant aux autres mangemorts encore dans la nature._

_- Ah, très bien._

_Une fois dans la chambre de Ron, Harry se prépara à aller se coucher, tandis que Ron écrivait une lettre dont Harry soupçonnait Hermione d'être la destinataire. _

_- Harry demain soir je dirais à mes parents que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard. Il faut qu'ils le sachent. Est-ce que tu as une idée pour les -Horcruxes? _

_- Je pensais retourner au 12 square Grimmaurd pour chercher des indices dans la bibliothèque des Black, et puis je voudrais aller à Godric's Hollow. _

_- Très bien, alors après ton anniversaire, c'est ce que nous ferons. Mais il faudra aussi attendre que nous ayons passé notre examen de transplanage, ce sera plus facile si on veut se déplacer._

_- Oui, c'est une bonne idée._

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère vraiment que ça vousa plus, donnez moi vos impressions et à bientôt!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voici donc un nouveau chapitre, je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement c'est promis mais d'abord, il faut que je fasse qch que je n'ai encore pas fait jusqu'ici:_

_Alors c'est le moment de dire merci à tous mes reviewers, un petit mot pour chacun:_

_**Emmi la beletinette**: Merci pour la fidélité avec laquelle tu lis ma fic, ça fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un l'aime au point de la lire réulièrement._

_**Lily-joanne**: De même, je suis très heureuse que tu me lise aussi souvent et j'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas. _

_**Speed**: Merci pour ce compliment, on voit que ça vient du cœur._

_**Babzzz**: Je risque de te faire peur à d'autres reprises et je m'excuse à l'avance mais…j'adore ça!_

_**Sheppardinette**: Nooon s'il te plait ne m'envoie pas les mangemorts, j'essaie de faire le plus vite possible…_

_**Cynt:** tu eux continuer à te répéter si c'est pour me dire que tu aimes lol_

_**Sissii97:** J'essaie au maximum de prendre en compte les remarques de mes reviewers surtout quand elles sont vraies comme l'était la tienne alors c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier. J'adoooore les reviews constructives…c'est presque devenu une drogue lol_

_**Sarah**: j'ignore si tu aimes toujours ma fic mais je suis heureuse que la longueur de ma fic n'effraie pas les lecteurs assidus comme toi alors merci!_

_**Willaimine: **Merci pour tes félicitations et ton compliment est sans doute celui que j'espérais le plus. En effet, je voulais coller au plus près des livres et j'espère avoir restituer mon idée. Quant aux Dursley, je suis d'accord avec toi, ils ne peuvent pas être si méchants, en tous cas pas Pétunia, après tout malgré sa jalousie, elle a le même sang que Lily Potter et tous les personnages qui la connaissaient s'accordent à dire que cette dernière était d'une gentillesse exceptionnelle alors… Gros bisous_

_**Mirandae:** J'ignore également si tu lis toujours ma fic, mais je n'avais encore fait aucun remerciement et je tenais absolument à y inclure toutes mes reviews, alors si tu lis encore, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite de mon histoire…_

_**Hermyronthelove**: De même que pour Mirandae et Sarah, je ne sais pas si tu continues à lire ma fic mais j'espère que si tu as aimé le début, tu as également aimé la suite._

_**Geomik**: Merci pour tes encouragements sur le début de ma fic, comme tu le vois j'ai écouté et j'ai mis la suite (bon d'accord pas avec un rythme effréné non plus je l'avoue) mais j'espère que si tu la lis toujours, tu l'aimes toujours_

_

* * *

__Le lendemain matin, aucun des deux garçons ne souhaitait vraiment se rendre au ministère, trop de mauvais souvenirs les attendait, mais M. Weasley les attendait dans la cuisine du Terrier pour s'y rendre avec eux. _

_- Bien, Harry, tu transplaneras avec Charlie qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et Ron, je te ferais transplaner._

_- D'accord, répondirent les deux garçons en cœur._

_A leur arrivée, ils furent dirigés vers une salle qui semblait dépourvu de toute fenêtre, seul un bureau et quelques chaises occupaient la pièce. M. Weasley les laissa seul avec un employé du ministère qui les interrogea chacun à leur tour sur les événements de la soirée afin de connaître les détails de l'attaque et le rôle qu'ils avaient joué. En sortant, Ron eut la surprise de trouver Hermione qui avait vraisemblablement elle aussi été convoquée._

_- Harry! Ron! J'ignorais que votre convocation était pour aujourd'hui!_

_- Tu l'aurais su si tu avais répondu à mes lettres, lui répondit Ron l'air mauvais._

_- Désolée, j'étais trop occupé Ronald!_

_Elle utilisait son prénom en entier, ce qui démontrait qu'elle était toujours en colère. Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots tandis que l'employé du ministère introduisait Hermione dans son bureau._

_- Ron, attends la, vous pourrez discuter un peu. Moi je dois rendre une petite visite à quelqu'un._

_- Ouais, grogna Ron, toujours aussi maussade._

_Harry se dirigea vers une secrétaire pour lui demander à quel étage il pouvait trouver le ministre de la magie. Elle le dirigea vers un hall qui donnait directement dans une espèce de salon très bien aménagé. Dès qu'Harry avait donné son nom et montré sa cicatrice, les employés s'étaient dépêchés de l'installer près du bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de venir vérifier qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du visiteur important qu'on lui avait décrit. Il l'invita à entrer immédiatement._

_- Harry, je suis heureux de votre visite._

_- Il ne s'agit pas tout à fait d'une visite amicale. Je voudrais vous parler de Poudlard._

_- Tu dois savoir que l'école ne réouvrira pas ses portes cette année. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux et les parents ne voudront pas envoyer leurs enfants dans une école aussi peu sure._

_- Monsieur le ministre, je ne suis pas de votre avis, Poudlard possède ses propres protections magiques. De plus, il est nécessaire que les élèves apprennent à se défendre._

_- Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je vous poser une question personnelle?_

_- Vous pouvez toujours la poser mais je ne vous promets pas d'y répondre._

_Harry se méfiait, si Scrimgeour avait l'intention de lui faire du chantage pour la réouverture de l'école, il n'était pas question de se prendre à son jeu, le temps n'était pas encore venu de divulguer ce qu'il savait à propos des Horcruxes. _

_- Vous-même, vous retourneriez à Poudlard si l'école ouvrait cette année?_

_- Moi? Mais quel est le rapport, je serai majeur dans moins d'une semaine et…_

_- Monsieur Potter, il faut que vous compreniez ma démarche. Si vous-même avez peur de retourner à Poudlard, comment pourrait-on convaincre l-les parents de…_

_- Je n'ai pas peur, mais j'ai mes raisons._

_- Des raisons dont vous ne voulez parler à personne. C'est une excuse qui sera loin d'être crédible aux yeux de la communauté dans sorciers._

_- Qu'attendez-vous de moi?_

_- Retournez à Poudlard, faites le savoir à la presse et l'école ouvrira ses portes._

_Harry réfléchit un instant, sa décision de quitter l'école avait faiblit depuis sa discussion avec les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Winston et il doutait vis-à-vis de Ron et d'Hermione. Peut-être que ça n'était pas une si mauvaise chose de retourner à Poudlard…_

_- Vous ne répondez pas, je dois en déduire que le marché ne vous satisfait pas. Monsieur Potter, je ne peux donc pas…_

_- D'accord, je retournerai à Poudlard mais à mes conditions!_

_- Lesquelles, si je puis me permettre?_

_- Je voudrais avoir de plus grandes libertés, je ne veux pas être suivi si je dois sortir de Poudlard, et pas de questions à propos de ce que je fais ni avec qui!_

_- Bien, Harry, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Maintenant, allez donc dire aux journalistes de la Gazette du sorcier quelle est votre décision, ils doivent attendre près de la fontaine…comme d'habitude._

_Harry en conclut que la discussion était terminée, et il se hâta de rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient dans le couloir._

_- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas Ron, toi aussi tu me caches des choses, et je fais ce que je veux, je suis majeure non?_

_- Pfff, tu ne comprends donc pas que tu es en danger Hermione._

_- Comme nous tous!_

_- Harry? Ou étais-tu?_

_- Vous allez comprendre dans une minute._

_Harry se dirigea vers le hall du ministère suivi par ses deux amis qui ne cessaient de se chamailler dans son dos. Effectivement, pas moins de 5 journalistes attendaient assis près de la fontaine. Harry reconnu l'un d'eux, qu'il avait déjà vu lors de l'interview de Rita Skeeter sur le tournoi des trois sorciers._

_- Bonjour, je voudrais vous parler une minute._

_- Mais…vous êtes Harry Potter!?_

_- Tout à fait, et voici mes amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de nous. Nous sommes des élèves de l'école -Poudlard._

_- Mais l'école restera fermée cette année!_

_- J'ai vu Rufus Scrimgeour aujourd'hui et il m'a assuré que tant qu'il y aurait des élèves désireux d'apprendre la magie, Poudlard ouvrirait ses portes. Tous les trois nous serons ces élèves, répondit Harry devant le regard ébahi de ses amis._

_- Vraiment? Mais vous n'avez donc pas peur malgré le fait que l'an dernier des partisans de vous-savez-qui sont entrés dans l'enceinte du château._

_- Nous devons tous nous battre et apprendre à nous battre. Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour ça. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, merci de m'avoir accordé quelques instants._

_- Mais attendez…!_

_- Désolé nous sommes pressés, lui répondit Hermione._

_Ils attendirent l'ascenseur un instant tout en cherchant à échapper aux questions du journalistes. Une fois dans la cabine, vide à cette heure, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers leur ami en le scrutant du regard. Ron fut le premier à rompre le silence._

_- Alors comme ça, on retourne à Poudlard?_

_- C'était la seule solution pour que l'école rouvre. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre. Pour Dumbledore._

_- Mais, et les Horcruxes et…Voldemort? Ron frissonna un instant de sa propre audace, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom._

_- Il faut qu'on s'entraîne, on n'est pas prêt._

_- Très bien, alors…à nous les ASPIC!, s'exclama Hermione enchantée._

* * *

_Alors est-ce que ça vous a plus ou est-ce que je dois arrêter immédiatement de vous torturer l'esprit?_


	11. Chapter 11

Merci encore pour vos reviews qui ont encore été nombreuses...merci, merci, merci à mes fidèles lecteurs, je vois que vous aimez toujours autant alors c'est reparti pour un tour...chapitre 11!

* * *

_Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers l'escalier pour rejoindre le bureau de M. Weasley qui les attendait d'un pied ferme._

_- Bien, vous retournez au Terrier les garçons, vous prendrez la poudre de cheminette cette fois-ci. Hermione, Molly serait enchantée de t'avoir pour le déjeuner, tu les rejoins?_

_- Merci M. Weasley mais mes parents doivent m'attendre, ce sera pour une autre fois, répondit la jeune fille devant le regard frustré de Ron._

_Les deux garçons arrivèrent au Terrier où Mme Weasley semblait un peu inquiète de leur retard. Les jours se passèrent, rythmés par les attaques des mangemorts qui se produisaient maintenant assez fréquemment dans le monde moldu mais aussi par les disparitions inexpliquées._

_- Et voilà encore un membre du ministère qui disparaît. C'est Edouard Langdon cette fois-ci, une langue de plomb que je connaissais un petit peu, déclara M. Weasley au petit déjeuner le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry._

_- Arthur, s'il-te-plait, pas aujourd'hui…_

_- Ah oui, bon anniversaire Harry!_

_- Merci M. Weasley._

_- Pour tes 17 ans Harry, nous avons organisé un petit repas ce soir, tu ouvriras tes cadeaux à ce moment là si ça ne te dérange pas?_

_- Non pas du tout Mme Weasley._

_- Qui est-ce qu'il y aura? Demanda Ron avec un vague espoir._

_- Neville et sa grand-mère, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, les jumeaux, Charlie, et quelques autres membres de l'ordre. Bill et Fleur s'excusent Harry mais ils sont partis en voyage de noce il y a quelques jours et ne pouvaient pas revenir de France aujourd'hui, le portoloin était déjà parti quand ils ont voulu le…_

_- Hermione ne vient pas?_

_- Ce n'est pas sur, elle semble très occupée chez elle._

_Ron grogna beaucoup mais ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou du ministère tape à la fenêtre avec son bec, tenant dans ses pattes deux lettres adressées à Ron et Harry._

_- Oh, on doit passer notre examen de transplanage aujourd'hui, il y a eu deux désistements et on doit prendre leur place, c'est à 15h cette après-midi. Ils auraient pu nous prévenir avant, on n'a même pas eu le temps de s'exercer avant!_

_- Et bien, tant pis, c'est aujourd'hui!_

_Ron ne semblait plus penser à rien qu'à transplaner, il s'exerça toute la journée et même si maintenant il réussissait à tous les coups, il semblait toujours aussi stressé! A 14h30, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et se rendirent à nouveau au ministère, un parcours fléché avait été établis pour diriger les candidats à l'examen. Ils y retrouvèrent Neville encore plus stressé que ne l'était Ron. Ils passèrent par ordre alphabétique et les candidats ne revenaient pas dans la salle d'attente. Ron et Harry ne savaient donc pas si Neville avait ou non réussis._

_Arriva l'heure de passage d'Harry, il entra dans la salle et se retrouva face à Percy Weasley qui criait son nom sans même lever la tête. Il écrivit son nom, son adresse chez les Weasley et sa date de naissance, puis lui désigna du doigt une petite porte au fond de la salle. Harry entra._

_- Bonjour jeune homme, voudriez-vous me donner votre fiche? Bien, merci alors Monsieur…euh…Monsieur Potter! Bon, très bien alors positionnez vous sur cette marque verte, il faut que vous atterrissiez sur la marque jaune qui est là-bas. Allez-y._

_Harry réussit du premier coup à atteindre la marque jaune, il empocha son justificatif et sortit de la salle sous l'œil hagard de son examinateur. Ron, quant à lui, attendait toujours dans la première salle, il était le dernier de tous les candidats à passer. Quand il entendit son nom, il entra dans la pièce et fut surpris de voir son frère. Percy ne leva pas ta tête._

_- Tiens, tiens, Percy Weasley, on se connaît non?_

_- Candidat n°67, vous devez remplir cette fiche avant de vous présentez à l'examen de transplanage._

_- Ah! Parce ce que je ne suis que le candidat n°67 pour toi aujourd'hui? Aurais-tu oublié que nous avons les mêmes parents et que nous sommes nés dans la même maison._

_- Non, je ne l'oublie pas Ronald, mais toi tu sembles oublier que tu parles à un représentant du ministère._

_- Apparemment un employé tellement bon qu'il a été rétrogradé au stade de secrétaire après avoir été l'assistant personnel du ministre… Félicitations!_

_- Tais-toi Ron, tu ne peux pas comprendre…_

_- Comprendre quoi? Que tu es un imbécile qui a renié sa famille pour soutenir un autre imbécile? Maman est malheureuse de te savoir loin d'elle -par les temps qui courent, si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais le pour elle!_

_- Ron…_

_- Non! Maintenant je vais passer mon examen. Réfléchis-y Percy!_

_Ron quitta la pièce et réussit son examen à la perfection. Il était tellement en colère que Neville et Harry crurent un instant qu'il avait loupé l'épreuve mais il leur montra son justificatif et ne dit pas un mot pendant que les autres montraient leurs propres parchemins._

_Le soir même, ils eurent donc une double raison de faire la fête, mais Ron était toujours d'une humeur massacrante qui ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit qu'Hermione ne participait pas à la fête. Harry ouvrit les nombreux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. Tonks lui avait offert une quantité impressionnante de sucreries. Le cadeau de Lupin était des miroirs de poche tel que celui que Sirius lui avait offert, mais dans ce cas, il y en avait un pour Hermione, Ron, Lupin lui-même et Harry. Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait offert un livre de sortilège "La défense magique au 20e siècle", de même qu'Hermione qui avait préféré "Connaître le mal et ses secrets", dans lequel il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait trouvé des informations sur les Horcruxes. Ron, lui avait offert un recueil de photographies qui expliquaient les plus belles feintes du Quidditch. Un dernier paquet reposait sur la table, un ros paquet sur lequel il trouva une lettre…une lettre écrite de la main même de Dumbledore._

Harry,

Voilà que tu as atteint la majorité et que je ne suis pas là. Voici tes cadeaux, ne les ouvre pas devant tout le monde, je pense que tu pourras les observer plus à ton aise entouré de tes amis.

Merci pour tout Harry.

Albus Dumbledore.

_Harry comprit qu'il valait mieux réserver le cadeau de Dumbledore au moment où il serait seul avec Ron et Hermione, tout comme le colis de ses parents. La fête battait son plein quand il vit Ron dire bonne nuit à ses parents avant de monter dans sa chambre d'un air triste. Harry lui laissa quelques secondes d'avance avant de décider de le rejoindre, Ron semblait très mélancolique depuis quelques jours et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

_- Ron tu vas bien?_

_- Ouai, suis fatigué, vais me coucher._

_- Ron, attends. T'es sur que ça va?_

_- Oui, la vie est belle, je vais super bien._

_- Arrête…_

_- Ecoute Harry, laisse tomber tu veux?_

_- Ron…c'est Hermione?_

_- Humpf_

_- Mais s'il n'y a que ça, c'est pas grave, ça s'arrangera._

_Ron s'était assis sur son lit et s'était pris la tête dans les mains l'air complètement hagard._

_- Harry, il n'y a pas qu'Hermione. Je me dis que…_

_- Que…_

_- Comment pourrait-on continuer à vivre normalement quand on risque sa vie à chaque instant. Regarde Bill et Fleur, jamais ils n'ont agis ouvertement contre Voldemort et pourtant les mangemorts ont gâché leur mariage et les auraient tués s'ils avaient pu…_

_- Ron, je comprends, mais il faut continuer à se battre et…_

_- Et on ne peut pas vivre des choses comme tout le monde pour une fois?_

_- Si tu veux parler d'Hermione, il faut que vous discutiez tous les deux, il faut que… Enfin Ron, il faut que tu lui dises…_

_- Lui dire quoi?_

_- Lui dire que si tu es tellement inquiet pour elle, c'est parce que tu la considères plus que comme une amie…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, rétorqua Ron un peu agressif._

_- Enfin Ron, je ne vais pas t'éclairer sur tes propres sentiments quand même…_

_- Quels sentiments?_

_- Oh, Ron, soupira Harry. Tu es amoureux d'Hermione!_

_- Quoi? Mais non enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

_- Ron, tu voudrais qu'elle soit là et tu es malheureux de ne pas la voir…tu es amoureux d'elle…_

_- C'est faux et je vais te le prouver. Je vais aller la voir et tu verras, on va encore se disputer. Elle ne me supporte pas, je ne vois pas comment je - pourrais être amoureux d'elle._

_Tout en parlant, Ron, avait mis sa cape et avait cherché l'adresse d'Hermione sur la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Il regarda la lettre longuement, tourna sur lui-même et disparut. Harry regarda l'espace vide en soupirant_

_- Tu es autant amoureux d'elle, qu'elle l'est de toi…_

* * *

_Alors comment vous avez trouvé? Le prochain chapitre est un peu explosif mais comme je l'ai déjà dit...j'adooore les happy end alors un jour ou l'autre les difficultés s'effaceront...comme dans la vie?! Non peut-etre plus facilement que dans la vraie vie quand même..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Je vous ai mis ce nouveau chapitre le plus rapidement possible, comme je vous l'avais promis, ce chapitre est à la fois mignon et un peu triste et un peu explosif mais bon...je ne vous en dit pas plus. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Harry sortit de la pièce et retourna vers la petite foule qui s'était réunie en bas et qui n'avait pas remarqué la disparition de Ron. Celui-ci avait atterri dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle n'y était pas et il en profita pour visiter. C'était la première fois qu'il venait. Sa chambre était d'une couleur jaune orangée et au moins 3 fois plus grande que sa propre chambre. Elle était parfaitement rangée. Tout un pan de mur était recouvert de livres. _

_Quelques photographies moldues ornées les murs, il en remarqua plusieurs d'Hermione elle-même à différents stades de sa vie. Il la vit avec un tutu et se dit que jamais elle ne lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait de la danse classique…il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre d'elle. Il vit alors plusieurs photographies de lui-même avec Hermione et Harry et se moqua de lui-même quand il se vit en première année. _

_C'est alors qu'il remarqua une photographie bien plus récente, elle avait été prise au mariage alors qu'ils remontaient tous les deux l'allée, main dans la main. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se sourire en avançant. C'était un instant aussi magique que la photo elle-même. _

_Il s'attarda ensuite sur son lit, c'était un grand lit à baldaquins de deux places. L'espace d'un instant il se vit sur ce même lit enlacé avec Hermione. Il était très impressionné, les parents d'Hermione avaient visiblement beaucoup d'argents pour offrir à leur fille des meubles et des objets aussi luxueux._

_- Ron! _

_Hermione venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et l'avait trouvé là au beau milieu de la pièce._

_- Hermione, tu es là?_

_- C'est ma chambre Ron, c'est un peu normal. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?_

_- Ah oui, euh, je…à vrai dire je ne sais plus, mais Hermione dis moi pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir à l'hôpital?_

_- J'étais occupée Ronald._

_- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! A chaque fois ça signifie qu'on va encore se disputer…_

_- Oui je sais._

_- Et…tu te rappelles que je t'ai demandé pourquoi on se disputait tout le temps…On est censé être amis non?_

_- On est amis Ron._

_- Assieds toi Hermione._

_- Tu m'invites à m'asseoir sur mon propre lit et dans ma propre maison? Répondit-elle en riant._

_- Oui bon euh, s'il-te-plait._

_Il attendit un instant qu'elle vienne s'asseoir près de lui et en soupirant il reprit._

_- Hermione…je…je suis désolé de m'inquiéter autant pour toi. Avant j'étais inquiet mais aujourd'hui tu cours bien plus de dangers…je sais pas, depuis quelques temps je ne suis plus pareil avec toi…_

_- Tu es protecteur avec tout le monde Ron, pas seulement avec moi. Avec Harry aussi, regarde tu l'as protégé avec tes dernières forces lors de l'attaque et quand Ginny avait un petit ami, tu voulais sans cesse lui casser la figure… Tu ne peux pas nous protéger tous Ron…_

_- Oui, c'est sûrement vrai, enfin je voulais m'excuser._

_Il se leva, et son regard se posa une seconde sur la photographie du mariage puis sur Hermione assise sur son lit, elle semblait triste et Ron ne l'avait même pas remarqué, il s'en voulait déjà, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si idiot._

_- Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas?_

_- C'est juste que j'essaie de faire quelque chose pour aider Harry et les Horcruxes mais je n'arrive à rien. J'ai beau chercher dans tous les livres à ma disposition, je ne trouve rien, rien, rien et rien. D'habitude c'est moi qui excelle dans les livres mais là je ne suis bonne à rien, je suis inutile…_

_- Non! Hermione enfin pourquoi tu dis ça? Mais tu pleures! Pourquoi?_

_- Oh, Ron! Je ne crois pas qu'on y arrivera._

_Elle paraissait si troublante, assise là le visage si emprunt de tristesse, des larmes plein les yeux. Ron ne pouvait pas la regarder sans rien faire, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort pendant qu'elle sanglotait contre son épaule. Ron avait l'impression qu'il ressentait lui-même la peine de la jeune fille et d'un autre côté, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais de pleurer pour la garder toujours contre son cœur, mais au bout d'un moment, elle se calma et il fut bien obligé de la lâcher._

_- Ron, merci d'être là_

_- J'aime être là Hermione, le plus possible…je vais rentrer maintenant, les autres vont s'inquiéter, je n'ai prévenu personne que je venais ici, à part Harry._

_- Oui…promets moi que tu seras toujours là…j'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai emmené à Sainte Mangouste…je croyais…enfin…_

_- Hermione, je ne peux pas te promettre d'être toujours là mais…je ferais tout mon possible._

_Ron s'était approché de la jeune fille et la tenait par les épaules, son regard plongeant dans ses grands yeux encore pleins de larmes. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Non, Ron, tu n'as pas le droit. Tellement envie! Non, Ron, non! Trop tard, il tenait son visage entre ses mains et doucement leur lèvres s'approchaient sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux. Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle répondit à son baiser. Ron eut l'impression que des milliers de décharges électriques traversaient son corps, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait, comme si ses pieds décollaient du sol, quand …elle s'écarta de lui. Elle le repoussait!_

_- Ron…_

_- Je suis désolée Hermione, je ne suis qu'un idiot, dit Ron en transplanant directement dans sa chambre. _

_Ron se tourna vers son lit et commença à se préparer pour aller se coucher, il ne remarqua donc pas qu'Harry l'attendait, assis sur son lit, apparemment, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Ron était encore plus déprimé qu'à son départ._

_- Donc, vous vous êtes disputés?_

_- Non_

_- Alors, pourquoi tu es dans cet état là?_

_- Pour rien!_

_- Ron tu…_

_- Occupes toi de tes affaires Harry ça changera!_

_- Merde! Je voulais juste t'aider Ron!_

_- ELLE M'A REPOUSSE HARRY. JE L'AI EMBRASSÉ ET ELLE M'A REPOUSSÉ!!!_

_- Oh!_

_- Tu avais peut être raison Harry, je crois que ce n'est pas qu'une amie pour moi._

_- Déjà, tu as compris ça, c'est déjà pas mal. _

_- J'ai aussi compris qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais, je la dégoûte Harry._

_- Mais non, elle a été surprise, enfin je suppose, je n'ai jamais rien compris aux réactions des filles, on devrait peut être demander à Ginny. _

_- Tu veux pas que je raconte ma vie amoureuse à ma sœur quand même? elle va se moquer de moi._

_- Bon, et bien alors laisse tomber et dors!_

_C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'Harry éteignit la lumière et tourna délibérément le dos à son ami, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus et Ron était beaucoup trop énervé pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il valait mieux dormir plutôt que de se disputer._

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous penser? Le prochain chapitre va nous montrer l'étedue des dégats sur notre cher couple préféré mais aussi qqch qu'Harry attend depuis longtemps..._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bon, alors je me suis dit que puisque dernier chapitre était particulièrement tristounet (enfin à mon goût) cela me forçait (oui, oui, forcée, je ne le fais pas de mon plein gré!!!) à mettre un nouveau chapitre, bon il est pas beaucoup plus joyeux mais il fait avancer l'histoire a moins! Bisous à tous et encore merci à tous mes reviewers pour qui j'ai l'intention de faire une petite dédicace dans un prochain chapitre, c'est promis!**_

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, Ron était très déprimé et Mme Weasley semblait assez inquiète, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait pas faim, là elle explosa:_

_- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as enfin? Tu ne manges pas!_

_- Rien, c'est juste que j'ai trop mangé hier soir._

_- Mais d'habitude ça ne te dérange pas._

_- Et bien là ça me dérange c'est tout! Je monte dans ma chambre, il faut que je fasse les devoirs de potion puisque je retourne à Poudlard._

_En effet, la Gazette du Sorcier avait annoncé le matin même, que Poudlard ouvrirait ses portes et qu'Harry Potter y retournerait ainsi que de nombreux autres élèves de septième année. En regardant Ron se lever, Harry croisa le regard de Ginny qui avait un air interrogateur, Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules comme pour lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, mais à la fin du petit déjeuner Ginny l'invita à la suivre dans le jardin._

_- Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère? Vous vous êtes disputés?_

_- Non, c'est Hermione!_

_- Mais elle n'est même pas là!_

_- Ron est allé__ la voir hier soir, je ne connais pas le fond de l'histoire mais je sais qu'il l'a embrassé et qu'elle…l'a repoussé…_

_- Quoi? Il a enfin osé et…oh non, mais c'est pas possible, elle est amoureuse de lui, c'est sur et certain._

_- Je n'en suis plus si sur, apparemment elle l'a repoussé assez violemment…_

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je ne comprends pas…_

_- Moi non plus…_

_Harry ne voulait plus réfléchir aux histoires d'amour de ses amis, c'était bien trop compliqué pour lui. Mais il se rappela soudain que ses 17 ans étaient révolus, il pouvait ouvrir le paquet de ses parents, il pouvait ouvrir le cadeau de Dumbledore._

_- Ginny, est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi? J'ai quelque chose à faire et je voudrais que tu sois avec moi pour le faire._

_- Très bien Harry, je te suis._

_Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Ron qui avait visiblement eu besoin de prendre l'air. Harry se dirigea lentement jusqu'à sa malle et sortit les deux colis. _

_- Celui-ci renferme les derniers souvenirs de mes parents, quant à celui-là, c'est le cadeau de Dumbledore pour mes 17 ans._

_- Tu veux commencer par lequel?_

_- Je ne sais pas. J'avais imaginé ce moment entouré de toi, Ron, et Hermione, mais maintenant, je ne sais plus._

_- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Ron et tu pourrais aller chercher Hermione, ce serait plus facile peut-être…_

_- Oh Ginny, pourquoi es-tu si compréhensive?_

_- Parce ce que c'est mon rôle d'ex petite amie…_

_- Ginny, je…_

_- Je respecte ton choix Harry, n'en parlons pas maintenant, mais je te renouvelle ma question. Veux-tu que nous allions chercher Ron et Hermione?_

_- Oui, c'est ce que je veux._

_- Très bien, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils soient très heureux de se revoir si rapidement, mais ils le feront pour toi. On se retrouve ici dans une dizaine de minutes, ça devrait suffire pour convaincre mon frère._

_- A tout de suite Harry_

_- A tout de suite Ginny._

_Pendant que Ginny descendait chercher son frère dans le jardin, Harry transplana dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il se retrouva lui aussi dans une chambre complètement vide et dévastée. Il se demanda un instant si Hermione n'était pas un peu bordélique, quand il la vit, adossée au mur dans le couloir, l'air désespéré, elle pleurait…_

_- RON!_

_- RON OU TE CACHES TU? ON A BESOIN DE TOI!_

_- Ginny, arrête de hurler je suis là!_

_- Ron, est-ce que tu peux venir un instant, Harry a besoin de toi!_

_- Lui, il a besoin de moi?_

_- Ron, arrête d'être agressif, ça n'arrangera rien avec Hermione cette attitude idiote!_

_- Quoi Hermione? Elle est impossible cette fille, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut._

_- Ron, cette fille est amoureuse de toi. Si elle ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte, elle le verra bientôt…c'est une question de temps!_

_- Mais je m'en fiche de toutes façons! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il veut Harry? Viens on monte!_

_Harry n'osait pas s'approcher, elle l'avait vu, c'était certain, mais que faisait-elle assise comme ça? Doucement, il s'agenouilla et la regarda. A travers ses larmes, elle venait de lui lancer un sourire amer._

_- Hermione, tu as l'air dans une forme olympique! J'adore la décoration de ta chambre! Lança Harry, tandis qu'Hermione lui adressait un rire plus amer encore que son sourire._

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…_

_- Un mouvement de colère, je dirai!_

_- Non je veux dire, pourquoi j'ai fait ça à Ron._

_- Là, je ne peux pas te répondre, mais vous devriez en parler. Il n'a pas démoli sa chambre mais je pense qu'il en avait très envie._

_- Ah…_

_- Hermione, il est très triste…mais il est surtout très en colère contre lui-même._

_- Oui, je comprends…Tu venais pour me dire que Ron était dans un état épouvantable ou pour une autre raison?_

_- En fait je voulais te parler de Ron, mais surtout, j'avais besoin de toi pour m'aider à ouvrir deux paquets très difficiles à ouvrir: celui de Dumbledore et celui de mes parents._

_- Oh Harry, tu aurais du me le dire! Viens, allons-y!_

_- Hermione, il y aura Ron aussi…_

- …_peu importe, il faudra bien que je l'affronte alors…_

_Ils transplanèrent immédiatement dans la chambre de Ron où les attendaient Ginny et Ron. Celui-ci regardait par terre avec colère. Il ne leva même pas les yeux sur Hermione et resta dans un mutisme obstiné._

_- Très bien, nous sommes là pour décider quel colis nous allons ouvrir._

_- Humpf, répondit Ron dans un grognement._

_- Merci Ron, ça nous aide beaucoup…_

_- Je pense qu'à ta place je voudrais ouvrir celui de mes parents, répondit Ginny._

_- Dumbledore a du t'expliquer des tas de choses sur Voldemort, je suis curieuse de savoir quoi et je voudrais voir ce qu'il contient si j'étais toi._

_- Ok, on n'avance pas là… Ron, toujours pas de réponse?_

_- Nan_

_- Bon, alors on va se la jouer à pile ou face c'est ça?, s'emporta Harry._

_- Nan, Harry, tu devrais ouvrir celui de tes parents._

_- Ok, merci d'avoir donné ton avis Ron, même si je suppose que c'est par simple esprit de contradiction… Donc nous allons ouvrir celui de mes parents, allons-y…_

_Harry s'approcha doucement du colis que lui avait donné la tante Pétunia, il caressa religieusement le papier usé sur les bords. Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup. Ginny s'approcha et l'aida à défaire les nœuds qui entouraient le colis._

_Ginny ôta lentement le papier et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien sa peau était douce. Il releva alors la tête vers ses deux meilleurs amis assis chacun à un bout de la pièce. Ron semblait enfin s'intéresser à ce qu'ils étaient venus faire et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il put y lire tout son soutien._

_Quant à Hermione, elle avait encore les yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versées et Harry se dit que si Ron avait levé les yeux sur elle à cet instant, il aurait compris beaucoup de choses mais il restait obstinément les yeux rivés sur le colis. Ginny pressa la main d'Harry pour l'encourager et celui-ci profita du courage qu'elle lui transmettait pour ouvrir brusquement le couvercle._

_Harry plongea la main dans la boite et entreprit de sortir un grand album photo. Quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit une photographie de ses parents qui le tenaient dans leurs bras, visiblement il s'agissait du jour de sa propre naissance. Sur la page suivante était inscrit en lettre élégantes "Nos plus beaux moments", ainsi on y trouvait des photographies de leur adolescence, de leur mariage, de dîners entre amis où Harry reconnaissait Lupin et Sirius mais aussi Pettigrow et quelques autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix qu'Harry connaissait. L'album s'arrêtait brusquement après la photographie intitulée: "le 1er anniversaire d'Harry"._

_- Ils n'ont pas pu le continuer, ils sont morts…_

_Ginny enlaça Harry de toutes ses forces tandis que celui-ci sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux._

_- Il ne faut pas être triste, ce sont leurs plus beaux moments, ils auraient certainement voulu regarder ces photos pour se souvenir combien la vie pouvait être belle. On devrait tous s'en souvenir._

_Ginny avait prononcé ces mots avec tellement de sagesse qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser comme si c'était la 1e fois à nouveau. Il sentit la joie monter en lui, une joie comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Il la lâcha et lui sourit._

_- Tu as raison Ginny, la vie peut être merveilleuse!_

_L'ambiance s'était détendue tout d'un coup, Hermione lui souriait avec bienveillance, tandis que Ron affichait un sourire moqueur et un peu dégoûté._

_- Bien continuons._

_Une nouvelle fois, Harry plongea la main dans le colis et en ressortit deux baguettes magiques. Il sut immédiatement différencier celle de son père et celle de sa mère. La baguette de James était, tout comme sa propre baguette, taillée dans un bois sombre, tandis que cette de sa mère était plus claire et finement ciselée. Il les déposa à ses cotés._

_Une dernière fois, il laissa sa main errer contre les parois vides de la boite lorsque ses doigts touchèrent un objet lourd et, à deux mains, il le montra aux autres. Il s'agissait d'une statuette en forme de lionceau posé sur un socle, on ne pouvait pas dire que la statuette était un objet très ouvragé mais l'impression qui en émanait était saisissante. On aurait pu croire que l'animal était vivant tant il respirait la vitalité._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être?_

_- Je l'ignore, un souvenir sans aucun doute._

_- Vous n'avez pas l'impression que le lionceau…_

- …_est vivant et qu'il suit des yeux tout ce que nous faisons…_

_Ron venait de terminer la phrase d'Hermione et leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant mais Ron détourna les yeux, un éclair traversant son regard._

_- Bien maintenant, on va donc ouvrir le cadeau de Dumbledore._

_- Harry, tu es sur de toi? Ça ne va pas faire un peu trop en une seule soirée?_

_- J'ai déjà connu pire comme soirée animée… Allez on y va!_

_Instinctivement, les quatre amis se rapprochèrent autour du cadeau de Dumbledore alors qu'à l'inverse, Ron et Hermione avait laissé le soin à Ginny de soutenir Harry pendant qu'il ouvrait la boite de ses parents. _

_- Bien alors…_

_Harry défit le papier autour du colis qu'il ouvrit sans attendre. La première chose qu'il vit était un grand livre noir intitulé "La plus noire des magies"._

_- Hermione, je suis sur que tu vas trouver là dedans ce que tu ne trouvais pas à la bibliothèque._

_- Brrr, ce livre me fait froid dans le dos._

_- Ouais à moi aussi._

_- En tous cas, il nous sera certainement très utile._

_- Comment la magie noire pourrait-elle être utile? On est les gentils nous dans cette histoire. On ne va pas se servir de trucs de ce genre quand même!_

_- Ginny… Il vaut mieux que tu ignores certaines choses…_

_- Harry tu comptes vraiment utiliser la magie noire?_

_- Non, pas tout à fait, mais il faut que nous apprenions certaines choses à son sujet, je te promets que je t'expliquerai quand…_

- …_quand tu auras le temps, parce que pour le moment ça me mettrait en danger, etc… Oui, je sais déjà tout ça Harry merci._

_- Très bien, alors tu peux te rasseoir…_

_Ginny émit un grognement de rage mais se contenta de suivre le conseil d'Harry qui sortait déjà le prochain objet. Elle était vraiment la sœur de Ron, ils avaient le même caractère._

_- La pensine de Dumbledore!_

_- Harry regarde! Il a également ajouté des fioles. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

_- Ce sont des souvenirs, Ron. Combien y en a-t-il?_

_- Hum, 5 apparemment._

_- Et c'est tout?_

_- Non, il y a une lettre aussi._

_- Bien, cette fois-ci on devrait attendre demain, je suis mort de faim et tes parents vont se demander ce qu'on fait dans ta chambre._

_- Hermione, tu restes manger?_

_- Non merci Ginny, je…j'ai du rangement à faire chez moi avant que mes parents ne rentrent de leur travail. Je reviendrais vers 9h demain matin si ça vous va!_

_- Oui, il faut bien dire qu'Hermione n'est pas très organisée en ce qui concerne ses affaires…personnelles._

_Hermione rougit légèrement et transplana sans accorder un regard à Ron. Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine où les attendait Mme Weasley. Ils discutèrent tout bas pendant que Mme Weasley préparait le repas, mais aucun d'eux n'avait d'idées s'agissant de la statuette du lionceau. Harry avait hâte de découvrir quels étaient les souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avait confiés. Il espérait qu'ils allaient l'aider dans sa quête des Horcruxes. _

_Après le repas, Ginny leur fit signe qu'elle voulait parler seule à seule avec sa mère, Ron et Harry sortirent donc dans le jardin afin de prendre l'air. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de l'endroit où Harry avait vu Ron embrasser Hermione le soir du mariage et il se dit que c'était peut être le moment d'ouvrir les yeux à son ami sur les sentiment d'Hermione._

_- Ron?_

_- Ouais?_

_- Tu sais quand je suis allée chercher Hermione, elle…_

_- Laisse tomber!_

_- Ron, enfin, c'est ton amie, tu devrais…_

_- Justement, ce n'est qu'une amie et je vais la considérer comme telle, et je ne vais donc pas m'intéresser à sa vie amoureuse, point final._

_- Mais…_

_- Laisse tomber Harry je te dis._

_Harry suivit le conseil de son ami et prit le parti de se taire jusqu'à ce que Ginny vint les rejoindre. Naturellement elle se blottit contre lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là une bonne partie de l'après-midi à regarder l'album photo qu'Harry avait trouvé dans le colis de ses parents. _

* * *

_**Il est un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner de tout ce que je leur fait subir (lol! en fait j'adore ça) Bon bref j'arrête avec mes parenthèses c'est promis (ouai enfin jusqu'à la prochaine fois! Ah m... j'ai recommencé) Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Vous avez vu la rapidité un peu, raa la la, vous êtes gâtés quand même (Quoi? Moi me lancer des fleurs? Noooooon...oh et puis zut, il faut bien que qqn le fasse, allez bande de chenapans, allez plutôt lire la suite plutôt que de râler!)**

* * *

_Peu avant le dîner, ils virent arriver Lupin et Maugrey en pleine discussion, apparemment ils étaient en désaccord à propos de quelqu'un au sein de l'ordre du Phénix. Ginny s'était rapidement éloignée d'Harry._

_- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée de l'impliquer Remus…_

_- Pourtant elle faisait partie de l'ordre la première fois…_

_- Les gens peuvent changer en 16 ans!_

_- Je ne sais pas, je… Harry, Ron, Ginny! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?_

_- On se repose._

_- Ah!_

_- Vous aviez un problème?_

_- Non, non ce n'est rien. Allez venez, l'heure du repas est bientôt arrivée et j'ai très envie de goûter la fameuse salade que Molly a apprit à faire lors du mariage._

_Tous ensemble ils allèrent aider Molly à préparer le dîner où la famille Weasley devait être réunit au grand complet puisque Bill et Fleur revenaient de leur voyage de noce le soir même. Mme Weasley était d'excellente humeur et ne cessait de chantonner. Alors même que M. Weasley passait le pas de la porte, elle lui sauta dans les bras en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. M. Weasley la regarda d'un air ahuri. _

_- Maman, il y a un problème?_

_- Non, Ginny, tout va très bien._

_- Maman, tu n'es pas enceinte? Demanda George d'un ton de reproche._

_- Mais non enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

_- Je sais pas, quand tu nous as annoncé que tu attendais les deux petits diables, tu avais le même comportement…_

_- Dis donc de qui tu parles quand tu dis "petits diables"?_

_- Bon, arrêtez tous les deux! C'est une grande nouvelle mais ça n'a rien à voir avec un bébé hypothétique, à moins que Fleur ait quelque chose à nous dire…_

_- Non euh non non, bafouilla Fleur un peu gênée._

_Le début du repas commença dans cette ambiance de secret même si Mme Weasley conservait son sourire aux lèvres. Chacun avait remarqué qu'une assiette de plus avait été mise sur la table et Mme Weasley ne cessait de se retourner vers la porte d'entrée, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Au bout d'un certain temps, M. Weasley lui fit un signe de la tête et sortit un instant. Il revint un instant plus tard suivit par un homme à la chevelure rousse qu'Harry ne reconnut pas immédiatement au contraire de Ron qui se leva d'un bond. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui?_

_- Ron, arrête, il est venu pour discuter._

_- Ouais discuter…_

_- Ronald Weasley, vas-tu laisser ton frère parler? Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es deux fois plus grand que ta mère que tu vas lui répondre, on s'est compris?_

_- Oui Papa_

_Ron se rasseyait en grognant alors qu'Harry reconnaissait maintenant Percy Weasley qui entrait dans la maison de son enfance l'air penaud._

_- Très bien. Quelqu'un veut-il rajouter quelque chose? … Non? Percy va donc t'asseoir à ta place._

_- Oui maman._

_- Vous autres, sortez donc d'ici, ça nous fera un peu d'air. Oui, Ron surtout toi, tu as fait assez de bêtises comme ça cette semaine, pas la peine d'en rajouter une de plus._

_Ron s'était brusquement levé, furieux mais il ne dit rien, tout en lançant un regard noir à son frère. Ils se levèrent tous lentement et chacun se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Harry, Ron et Ginny se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille._

_- Percy!… Percy!_

_- Ron, arrête, il est peut-être venu faire ses excuses…_

_- Percy? Faire ses excuses? Mais il a plutôt intérêt oui, ou je lui mettrais mon poing dans la…_

_- Ron, ça suffit, tu ne vas pas frapper Percy, c'est notre frère!_

_- Et alors, il ne se gênait pas, lui, pour déblatérer sur notre dos alors pourquoi est-ce que je me gênerais moi?_

_- Bon, et si on allait faire une partie d'échec en attendant. Ginny tu viens avec nous?_

_- Ouai, je calmerai les ardeurs de mon frère!_

_- Parce que je ne pourrai pas le maîtriser à moi tout seul? Demanda Harry amusé._

_- Ça m'étonnerait, depuis qu'il a grandit comme un champignon, la seule solution pour le faire obéir c'est de lui faire les yeux à la "Molly Weasley"!_

_Harry éclata de rire puis tous deux suivirent Ron qui était déjà dans sa chambre. Les garçons jouèrent aux échecs pendant plusieurs heures alors que Ginny s'amusait avec Coquecigrue. L'horloge sonna bientôt 10 heures et tous allèrent se coucher, épuisés de leur journée riche en émotion._

_- Bonne nuit Harry_

_- Bonne nuit Ginny_

_- Ron? _

_- Ouais?_

_- Tu dors?_

_- Ouais!_

_- Ah alors bonne nuit_

_- Ouais_

_Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il regardait le plafond éclairé d'un simple rayon de lune. Non, il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas après s'être disputé avec Hermione, il ne s'endormait jamais facilement après chacune de leurs disputes. Mais là c'était différent. Il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre un verre de lait chaud et oublia de remettre le T-shirt qui traînait en boule au pied de son lit._

_Hermione occupait toutes ses pensées, pourtant elle l'avait repoussé et il ne devait plus penser à elle mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Non, décidément, il devait oublier la sensation de ses lèvres si douces, si sucrées… Un bruit dehors attira son attention. Il prit sa baguette magique de sa main droite tandis qu'il tenait son verre de la main gauche._

_Il aurait été stupide de sortir en demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un, il recula dans un coin sombre de la cuisine où les jumeaux l'avaient un jour collé au mur. Avant que sa mère ne se rende compte de sa présence, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Il attendit en silence. _

_La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette très menue entra, Ron murmura un EXPERLIARMUS tout en lui sautant dessus, mais en faisant attention à ne pas renverser son lait. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur la silhouette quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était autre qu'Hermione!_

- _Bon sang Ronald, ça t'arrive d'accueillir les gens à bras ouverts?_

- _Hermione? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?_

- _Et toi?_

- _Moi je bois du lait dans ma cuisine! Répondit-il tout en buvant une gorgée._

- _Tu pourrais me laisser partir maintenant?_

- _Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu es venu ici en pleine nuit?_

- _Je voulais transplaner dans la chambre de Ginny mais j'ai atterri devant la maison, apparemment tes parents ont mis en place des sortilèges pour qu'on ne puisse pas transplaner à l'intérieur de la maison quand personne n'est au courant…_

- _Hum… Déjà, ce n'est pas prudent de se trimballer dehors en pleine nuit, JE TE L'AI DEJA DIT HERMIONE!_

- _Personne ne m'a vu dehors Ron!_

- _Si, moi! Et si j'avais été un mangemort?_

- _Un mangemort qui se trimballe dans ta cuisine avec un verre de lait?_

- _Et une baguette magique!_

_Tout au long de la conversation, ils n'avaient pas bougé, Ron encerclait la taille d'Hermione avec ses genoux et la regardait d'un œil moqueur, tandis qu'elle était toujours allongée au sol. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille, elle était encore plus belle quand elle était en colère, même dans la pénombre il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses formes gracieuses._

_Hermione enrageait, il l'avait surprise alors même qu'elle voulait discuter avec Ginny de sa réaction après le baiser. Et voilà qu'il était là, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il ne portait que son bas de pyjama, et elle se rendit compte que le Quidditch n'était pas un si mauvais sport, il avait un torse musclé et visiblement ses bras avaient doublé de volume depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus. Il était devenu…sexy! _

_Elle chassa vivement ses pensées tandis que Ron se penchait vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille: "la prochaine fois Hermione, fais un peu plus attention!". Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner tandis qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud au creux de son cou. Mais déjà il lui tournait le dos et remontait se coucher._

- _Ron…_

_Mais il ne se retourna pas, il laissa la jeune fille à ses regrets, à ses espérances, lentement elle monta au premier étage pour aller pleurer sur l'épaule de Ginny tandis que Ron retournait lentement se coucher en se promettant que jamais plus il ne se laisserait avoir par ses sentiments envers Hermione…plus jamais!_

_Le lendemain à 9h ils se retrouvèrent tous les 4 dans la chambre de Ron autour de la lettre de Dumbledore. D'un mouvement vif, Harry décacheta l'enveloppe et découvrit l'écriture fine de Dumbledore. Ses 3 amis s'approchèrent un peu plus afin de lire par-dessus son épaule:_

Mon cher Harry,

Tu as eu 17 ans et tu as vu plus de choses que la plupart des sorciers en ce monde. Je suis désolée que ta jeunesse ait été rythmée par tant de drames que je n'ai pu t'épargner. Aujourd'hui, tu en subit un autre et j'en suis la cause. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je devais mourir. Mais après tout la mort n'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'horrible comme tout le monde tend à le penser, comme je te l'ai dit c'est une aventure.

Mais passons au vif du sujet. Dans ce monde il y a de nombreux traîtres Harry, et parfois les apparences sont trompeuses. Garde confiance en tes amis. La famille Weasley se réjouira, j'en suis sur, de te garder près d'eux, ce sont des gens formidables. Quant au professeur Rogue, tu découvriras sans nul doute sa nature la plus vraie dans un avenir proche.

Je t'ai laissé la pensine pour t'aider dans ta quête, ainsi j'y ai laissé quelques souvenirs qui pourraient être amenés à t'aider bientôt mais attends d'être à Poudlard pour les visionner et assure toi d'être en sécurité. Le livre te permettra, je l'espère, de résoudre les difficultés qui pourraient subvenir dans ta plus grande aventure, mais n'oublie pas Harry, la magie la plus noire n'est rien par rapport à la magie de l'amour et de l'amitié.

Harry, j'ai été heureux de te voir grandir et je suis sur que tu feras de ta vie la plus merveilleuse des aventures. Tu pourras toujours venir discuter avec mon propre portrait à Poudlard, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'un portrait.

Adieu Harry.

_Quand ils arrêtèrent leur lecture, chacun d'eux avait les yeux pleins de larmes, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sanglot, elle se leva et transplana tandis que Ron sortait doucement de la chambre laissant Ginny et Harry enlacés._

_Les jours s'écoulèrent doucement. Hermione n'était pas revenue au Terrier et restait obstinément muette aux lettres que pouvaient lui envoyer Harry. Percy, lui, rendait des visites quasi-quotidiennes à sa famille même si les jumeaux, ainsi que Ron et Ginny ne lui adressaient toujours pas la parole. Harry avait surprit une conversation entre M.Weasley et Lupin, ils disaient que Percy pouvait donner des informations très précieuses à l'ordre étant lui-même au ministère. Quant à lui, Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait penser de Percy. Abandonner sa famille comme il l'avait fait était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, surtout quand on a une famille formidable comme les Weasley. _

* * *

**_Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre, alors qu'en avez-vous penser? Moi j'ai adoré écrire le passage avec le verre de lait (lol)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_alors voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude parce que franchement je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais pouvoir poster à nouveau vu que les td ont commencé et à raison de 5 par semaines je pense que je vais avoir un peu de mal à tout faire donc désolée mais je favorise le droit...(lol oui vous me direz qui pourrais préférer le droit à Harry Potter? non pas moi mais bon) Bref bref bref, euh...c'est tout je crois, ah non je voulais aussi répondre vite fait à une remarque que l'on m'a faite dans une review, si Hermione s'obstine à ne pas répondre c'est qu'elle a d'autres choses à faire, quant à ses hésitations pour Ron, je suppose que vous avez déjà du avoir cette sensation qui vous mène directement au doute...mais si...la petite voix qui vous dit "eh beauté, tu crois franchement qu'un mec comme lui peut aimer une fille comme toi? Tu rêves là"...et ben pour elle c'est un peu ça (je dévoile l'histoire là?! oui bon c'était un petit bonus pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusque là je dirais). Allez cette fois-ci je vous laisse, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre comme d'hab'_**

* * *

_Un soir, pendant le repas, Lupin entra brusquement au Terrier, le visage décomposé._

_- Arthur, Alastor! Une attaque dans un village moldu! Butterfly Lane! Et la seule sorcière que l'on connaisse dans cette endroit c'est…_

- …_Hermione! Répondit Ron, blanc comme un linge. Je viens avec vous!_

_- Ron, non, laisse faire les membres de l'ordre!_

_- Certainement pas, Hermione a besoin de moi!_

_- Je viens aussi, ajouta Harry._

_- Bon on n'a pas le temps de discuter. Allez on transplane!_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent immédiatement devant une grande maison blanche, bientôt rejoints par Charlie, Tonks Kingsley Shackelbolt et Bill Weasley._

_- Ron, Harry, c'est la maison d'Hermione, on va encercler le jardin, personne ne rentre avant d'avoir vu le signe, on s'est compris Ron?_

_- C'est quoi le signe? Demanda Harry._

_- Des étincelles rouges! Ron, pas de bêtises! Tu suis les ordres!_

_Mais Ron n'écoutait déjà plus, il suivait Maugrey qui faisait le tour par la droite. Harry les suivit en silence. De l'extérieur on pouvait voir des lueurs à travers la vitre, il s'agissait sans doute des baguettes magiques des mangemorts. Ron tremblait de rage. Tout d'un coup, ils virent une pluie d'étincelles rouges._

_- Allez les garçons, c'est le moment, n'allumez pas vos baguettes, c'est plus prudent, vigilance constante!_

_Personne ne lui répondit, trop concentrés pour écouter. Ils entrèrent dans la maison des Granger. N'ayant visité que la chambre d'Hermione, ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre où ils allaient atterrir. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans une grande pièce qui devait être la cuisine. Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit, Ron se diriger vers l'escalier que l'on voyait dans la pénombre. Harry se décida à le suivre avant de remarquer qu'une des lueurs traversait un autre pièce au fond du couloir, il s'élança en direction de la lueur. Il entendit alors des bruits sourds dans une autre partie de la maison, apparemment l'ordre avait déjà commencé la bataille, Harry vit la lueur qui s'agitait et laissa Ron monter l'escalier seul. Il se précipita vers la porte la baguette en avant et murmura le sortilège de STUPEFIX, il toucha son adversaire qui s'écroula. Il entendit un bruit dans le fond de la pièce et vit l'un des mangemorts qui s'enfuyaient par la fenêtre. Là encore, il toucha le mangemort._

_Ron s'obligeait à monter l'escalier lentement mais il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur qui se refusait à imaginer qu'il pourrait trouver Hermione étendue sur le sol, sans vie, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il n'entendait pas le moindre bruit provenant de l'étage. Il fallait qu'il la trouve, il le fallait. Il s'arrêta une minute pour essayer de se calmer et dé réfléchir. "Si j'étais Hermione, ou est-ce que j'irai me cacher et mettre mes parents en sécurité? Déjà, je n'aurai pas transplané sans mes parents, ils ne devaient donc pas être dans la même pièce au moment de l'attaque puisque Maugrey avait dit qu'aucun transplanage de sortie n'était intervenu avant leur arrivée. Bon très bien, vu l'heure, elle aurait du être en train de dîner, ou…peut être dans la salle de bain…"._

_Ron se rendit directemen dans le couloir en ouvrant prudemment toutes les portes qu'il croisait, l'inquiétude montait en lui, si Hermione était en train de prendre une douche, elle n'avait pas sa baguette… Il découvrit une porte noircie par des sortilèges et dont la poignée avait été arrachée. Il poussa le battant découvrant un mangemort au sol dans la salle de bain baignée de vapeur. Vraisemblablement il avait visé juste. Mais ou était-elle donc bon sang?_

_Harry vit Lupin se précipiter dans la pièce, la baguette en avant. Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans la pièce adjacente, ils avaient découvert le corps de M. Granger qui gisait au sol, apparemment il avait subi un sortilège d'entrave mais n'était pas blessé. Lupin pensait que les mangemorts ne voulaient pas tuer, ils voulaient capturer, et c'était Hermione qu'ils voulaient…_

_Ron se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, la chambre d'Hermione très certainement, la porte était fermée, Ron avança doucement quand il entendit un petit cri venant de la pièce, il se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il découvrit un mangemort qui tenait Hermione par le cou, elle ne portait qu'un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle et avait les cheveux mouillés, il avait vu juste, elle sortait de sa douche._

_- NON!_

_- Tu ne bouges pas ou je te jure qu'elle mourra sous tes yeux. Alors Weasley, qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir que nous sommes plus forts que vous, le seigneur des ténèbres sera très heureux quand il verra que j'en ramène deux plutôt qu'une seule. Maintenant lâche ta baguette._

_Hermione était blessée et semblait apeurée mais il remarqua que, pendant que le mangemort parlait, sa main gauche s'approchait de son bureau où gisait des tas d'objets moldus que Ron ne connaissait pas, apparemment elle voulait attraper quelque chose, mais tant qu'il ne savait pas de quel objet il s'agissait, il ne pouvait pas l'aider, c'est alors qu'elle lui fit un signe avec ses doigts et il compris qu'il s'agissait d'un objet bleu et qui avait deux couteaux à ses extrémités. _

_En ce concentrant pour réussir son sortilège informulé il déplaça l'objet de quelques centimètres. Elle l'empoigna et frappa le mangemort avec, celui-ci hurla de douleur et la lâcha juste assez de temps pour que Ron puisse lui lancer un sortilège: ENDOLORIS!_

_- Ron, non! Cria Hermione en se réfugiant dans un coin._

_Le garçon leva le sortilège et fixa le mangemort avec un regard haineux_

_- STUPEFIX_

_Hermione s'effondra au sol. Ron, honteux d'avoir utilisé un sortilège impardonnable, baissa les yeux._

_- Ron? Ça va?_

_- Ou sont tes parents?_

_- Ma mère est enfermée dans le placard de sa chambre et mon père est en bas._

_- D'accord, ils ont du le trouver alors. Viens._

_- Ron? Tu es fâché?_

_- Non, Hermione, je ne suis pas fâché…je suis mort de peur et je préfère ne pas te prendre dans mes bras parce que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te serrer de toutes mes forces tellement je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, alors arrête de parler et viens._

_Elle se releva lentement, son bras en sang, mais elle ne réussit même pas à traverser la pièce qu'elle s'effondrait à nouveau au sol, ses nerfs lâchaient et elle se mit à pleurer. On en entendait des cris dans toute la maison qui appelaient Ron et Hermione, apparemment l'ordre du Phénix avait eu le dessus sur les quelques mangemorts qui avaient investi les lieux._

_- Je crois que tu vas être obligé de me porter._

_- Très bien, allez, on y va maintenant_

_Ron ne pliait même pas sous le poids d'Hermione, apparemment l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait n'était pas encore éliminée. Ses yeux flamboyaient, Hermione se blottit contre lui en pleurant. Ils retrouvèrent les autres en bas, Tonks conduisit Hermione et ses parents à Sainte Mangouste, tandis que les autres membres de l'ordre retournait au Terrier. Ils y retrouvèrent Mme Weasley et Ginny terrorisées. Quand Mme Weasley les vit arriver elle fondit en larmes alors que son mari la prenait dans ses bras. Ginny sauta tour à tour dans les bras de ses frères puis dans ceux d'Harry où elle resta blottie. _

_- Ou est Hermione? _

_- A sainte Mangouste avec ses parents, elle nous rejoindra ici dans peu de temps._

_- Ah très bien._

_- Les enfants, allez donc dans la chambre de Ron en attendant, nous devons discuter._

_Ron n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était revenu portant Hermione dans ses bras et suivi par Mme Granger tremblante. Il avait gardé un visage dur. Et quand ils montèrent dans sa chambre, il ne chercha pas à se joindre au récit qu'Harry avait entrepris de faire à Ginny. A peine une heure plus tard, Mme Weasley vint prévenir Ginny qu'elle avait couché Hermione dans sa chambre et elle leur demandait d'en faire autant, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, épuisés par l'attaque._

_Ron se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, en un éclair il pointait sa baguette sur une Hermione en pleurs et maintenant d'autant plus effrayée._

- _Hermione? Une autre attaque?_

- _Non, Ron, je…je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais dormir avec toi…cette nuit?_

- _Quoi? Euh…oui…mais pourquoi?_

- _Je veux être avec toi cette nuit, c'est tout._

- _Viens, répondit Ron en ouvrant sa couverture._

_Hermione se blottit contre Ron qui l'entoura de ses bras. Elle pleurait, Ron ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir pleurer, il caressa ses cheveux doucement en la serrant plus fort contre lui, elle l'entoura de ses petits bras frêles en sanglotant toujours._

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses sanglots se calmèrent et elle leva la tête vers Ron qui avait les yeux grands ouverts remplis de douleurs, elle approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Ron et y déposa un doux baiser avant d'enfouir son visage contre son torse. Elle aurait voulu rester là pour toujours, dans la chaleur de son corps, elle se sentait protégée, elle était heureuse de respirer son odeur qui lui faisait un peu penser aux chocogrenouilles._

_Ron était rassuré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa vie s'il l'avait retrouvée morte, une larme coula sur ses joues et il pria pour qu'Hermione ne lève pas la tête à ce moment là, mais très vite deux autres larmes roulèrent sur sa joue et allèrent s'écraser sur le bras d'Hermione, celle-ci ne leva pas la tête, elle emmêla ses doigts à ceux de Ron et lui dit: "je te promets que je ferais attention maintenant". Ron soupira "Tu ne fais jamais attention, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête Hermione". Ron sourit tandis qu'Hermione levait la tête vers lui et posait à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Ron entende du bruit dans la chambre, il ouvrit un œil, aveuglé par le jour qui était déjà levé._

- _Désolé mon vieux, je voulais pas vous réveiller. Elle va bien?_

- _Ouais, ça peut aller._

- _Je vais dire aux autres de vous laisser dormir après avoir prévenu Ginny qu'elle est là, sinon elle va s'inquiéter._

- _Eh…Harry?…Merci!_

_Harry lui adressa un petit sourire discret et sortit de la chambre. Ron ne voulait pas faire le moindre geste, de peur de réveiller la jeune fille qui dormait dans ses bras et il préféra la regarder pendant son sommeil en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. _

_Elle portait toujours le même T-shirt taché de sang que la vieille et on pouvait voir un léger bandage qui recouvrait son épaule. Elle paraissait si fragile que Ron ne put s'empêcher de la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux._

- _Bonjour!_

- _Hermione? Tu es réveillée?_

- _Oui, comme tu vois. _

- _Humm_

- _Je vais retourner dans ma chambre avant qu'Harry ne se réveille…_

- _Trop tard Her-mignonne, il est déjà réveillé et descendu prévenir Ginny que tu étais là._

- _Ah! Tu m'as appelé comment?_

- _Her-mignonne._

_Ron devina qu'elle était en train de rougir, il resserra encore un peu son étreinte et elle leva la tête, les yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versées la veille, mais elle était d'autant plus belle. Ron aurait tellement voulu lui voler un baiser, mais il se rappelait comment elle l'avait repoussé la dernière fois et si la nuit dernière elle l'avait embrassé, ce n'était que parce qu'elle était très triste…il ne fit donc pas un geste, mais Hermione le sentit se raidir tout contre elle. Elle devina qu'il pensait au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné la veille et pensa qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle renouvelle ses actes. Son cœur se serra. _

- _J'étais sérieuse hier, je te promets que je ferais attention maintenant, dit-elle en caressant ses doigts sous la couverture._

- _Hermione…Je veux que tu restes là où je peux te protéger…_

- _…et là où moi je peux te protéger_

_Ron eut un sourire amer. Elle ne comprenait pas, il ne servirait à rien qu'il vive si elle devait mourir, rien ne pourrait le combler davantage que d'être avec elle. Son cœur se briserait s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose._

- _On se lève?_

- _Non_

- _Ah_

_Ils restèrent donc blottis l'un contre l'autre, ne sachant ce que l'autre pensait, ne souhaitant qu'une chose: rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais bientôt ils entendirent Mme Weasley qui disait que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Sa voix semblait très proche et Hermione sursauta avant de se lever et de s'enfuir vers la chambre de Ginny. Ron se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers en soupirant. Il venait de passer la plus bizarre de toutes les nuits, et il était moins inquiet pour Hermione. Elle l'avait embrassé, dans un moment de désespoir certes mais ça comptait un peu quand même. Il venait de dormir avec Hermione Granger et avait pu vérifier par lui-même combien sa peau était douce… Il se leva avec le cœur plus léger et un vague sourire sur les lèvres. _

_Dans la cuisine, il retrouva Hermione qui serrait sa mère dans ses bras. Apparemment elles venaient d'apprendre quelque chose d'important. Harry lui expliqua que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix avaient rapatrié les affaires des Granger. _

_Hermione allait rester au Terrier tandis que ses parents seraient logés dans une maison appartenant au ministère, les deux femmes se disaient donc au-revoir. Ron avala son petit déjeuner en se sentant heureux qu'Hermione reste au Terrier._

* * *

**_Je vais vous le dire franchement c'est mon chapitre préféré parce que c'est tout mignon et que c'est un peu du vécu (en même temps moi j'étais pas poursuivie par des affreux mages noirs...burk...j'ai même pas de baguettes magiques) Alors et vous qu'en avez-vous pensé? Allez on se met les uns derrière les autres et on clique en bas à gauche sur le machin bidule à review!!!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Comme d'habitude je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des remerciements à tous mes reviewers mais je pense toujours beaucoup à eux, notamment à Emmi la beletinette: fidèle lectrice qui est toujours trés impatiente pour lire la suite et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je me dépèche toutes les semaines... A Lily Joanne également qui m'encourage toujours avec un mot gentil. A Sarah qui elle aussi est une fidèle lectrice...mais aussi à tous ceux qui m'encourage en aimant ma fic et notamment les reviews anonymes! Voilà le noueau chapitre, rien de transcendant mais l'histoire avance doucement..._**

* * *

_La journée s'annonçait chaude et les quatre amis se réunirent près de la rivière pour discuter de ce qu'Harry avait en tête depuis des journées entières. Depuis la nuit, Ron cherchait sans arrêt le contact avec Hermione mais celle-ci le fuyait ouvertement et s'était assise à côté de Ginny._

_- Je vais demander à Lupin de me faire entrer dans l'ordre du Phénix._

_- Quoi et nous?_

_- Je suppose que maintenant que l'on est majeur, ça ne posera plus de problème…_

_- Et moi?_

_- Ginny, je pense que ta mère va…_

_- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer, je ne suis plus un bébé…_

_- Je n'y peux…_

_- Pfff_

_Ginny se leva d'un bond et retourna à l'intérieur. Hermione lui adressa un regard réprobateur et couru à sa suite._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ENCORE?_

_- Laisse tomber Harry, on ne comprendra jamais rien aux filles de toutes façons…_

_- Ah, ouais c'est sur._

_- Et toi avec Hermione? Ça avance?_

_- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

_- Oh, enfin Ron, tu ne vas pas encore nier que tu es amoureux d'Hermione?_

_- Je le nie et je l'affirme!_

_- Hum, bon, aprés tout, si tu préfères ne rien me dire…_

_- Humpf _

_Harry avait hâte d'être à Poudlard pour examiner les souvenirs que lui avait légués Dumbledore. Hermione avait déjà commencé à étudier les livres qu'Harry avait reçus et elle découvrit plusieurs indices sur les Horcruxes, notamment un sort qui, disait-on dans le livre, permettait de détruire les Horcruxes. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'exercer, ne possédant aucun Horcruxes pour ce faire. _

_Cependant Hermione les entraînait à lancer un certain nombre de nouveaux sorts qu'elle avait découverts dans le livre du professeur Mc Gonagall ainsi que dans celui qu'elle lui avait elle-même offert pour son anniversaire. D'autant plus que la bibliothèque des Weasley recelait des mystères de curiosité et notamment un livre sur l'ancienne magie._

_Hermione passait ses journées à lire alors que Ron et Harry s'entraînaient à se lancer les sorts qu'elle découvrait. Une semaine était passée depuis l'attaque chez Hermione et Harry n'avait revu aucun des membres de l'ordre. Pendant qu'Hermione faisait une liste des sortilèges qu'ils parvenaient à maîtriser tous les trois, les garçons discutaient de ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans l'ordre quand Charlie entra dans la maison l'ai épuisé suivi par Lupin et Maugrey, Harry vit là une occasion de parler de leur rôle dans l'ordre du Phénix._

_- Ah, quelle semaine!_

_- Oui, épuisante._

_- Molly, peux-tu nous préparer quelque chose, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de dîner._

_- Oui, bien sur chéri, s'empressa de répondre Mrs Weasley._

_- Ah, Harry, Ron, vous n'êtes pas encore couchés?_

_- On vous attendait M. Weasley, on voudrait vous poser une question?_

_- Hum, Harry, il y a un souci? C'est Hermione?_

_- Non, Hermione va bien, c'est juste que…l'on se demandait…si…tous les trois…maintenant que nous sommes majeurs…si on pouvait…faire quelque chose…pour…entrer dans l'ordre!_

_- Ah, oui bien sur, on se doutait bien que tu allais poser cette question tôt ou tard…_

_Mme Weasley laissa tomber le bol qu'elle avait dans ses mains et elle se fracassa au sol étouffant le sanglot qu'elle avait laissé échapper leur tournant le dos. Hermione approcha voyant qu'il se passait quelque chose._

_- Molly, je…_

_- Non…non…ils le feront malgré moi…je suis…d'accord!_

- …_très bien alors…_

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, il faut que sachiez quelque chose, l'ordre du Phénix n'est pas omniscient, la guerre est en route, mais c'est avant tout une guerre stratégique et psychologique, il ne s'agit pas de monter une armée contre…lui…du moins pas encore. Il faut avant tout convaincre le plus grand nombre de personnes d'avoir le courage de se battre…d'avoir le courage de s'unir contre lui…_

_- Je comprends professeur Lupin._

_- Nous aussi professeur._

_Tous les trois regardèrent Maugrey et Lupin d'un air très sérieux. Ensuite ils montèrent dans la chambre de Ron l'air grave après que Lupin leur ait promis de les convoquer deux jours plus tard pour leur première réunion de l'ordre._

_- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile d'intégrer l'ordre…_

_- Ron, c'est la suite qui risque de ne pas être facile_

_- Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut être? Tu as oublié que depuis le début de l'été, on s'est déjà battu deux fois contre des mangemorts, et j'étais là Hermione, j'étais là!_

_- Je le sais Ronald, la seule chose que je dis c'est que…_

_- Bon ça suffit vous deux vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer. Sinon, vous pourriez essayer de vous embrasser, ça nous fera des vacances._

_Les deux jeunes gens rougirent à cette remarque et évitèrent de se regarder pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à quitter la pièce afin d'aller se coucher, et leur recommanda de réviser les sortilèges dont elle leur laissait la liste. Ron lui tira la langue et jeta un œil sur ladite liste:_

_MEDEAS CORPUS: décuple la force_

_HIGALDO: bouclier très puissant_

_CEMPRIES TEMPUS: ralentit les mouvements de l'adversaire_

_CAPRIO SONCUS: émet un bruit pour appeler à l'aide_

_QUANATICA: lance un puissant jet d'eau_

_METRONOMUS: fait apparaître de la brume_

_AMICUS PERUS: provoque un flash aveuglant_

_- C'est bon, on les connaît tous, constata Ron._

_- Ouais, allez on va se coucher_

_Pendant deux jours, ils étudièrent la métamorphose, Hermione pensait que la matière leur serait très utile en cas d'une bataille et même Ron y mettait tout son cœur sans râler. Harry ne doutait pas que la nouvelle bonne volonté à toute épreuve de son meilleur ami avait quelque chose à voir avec son attirance évidente pour la jeune fille. Pour Harry et Ginny, il était évident qu'Hermione ressentait la même attirance et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle ne répondait pas à ses avances, décidément Harry ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles et sur ce coup là, Ginny n'y comprenait rien non plus:_

_- Hermione, dis le moi…_

_- Il n'y a rien à dire._

_- Arrête, mon frère est peut être un abruti finis et je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves, mais ce que je ne comprends pas surtout c'est pourquoi tu refuses obstinément de sortir avec lui…_

_- Mais enfin arrêtes, tu fabules! Ron ne m'a jamais demandé de sortir avec lui!_

_- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente hein! Il t'a embrassé et son comportement prouve que tu ne lui ais pas indifférente alors…_

_- Ginny, occupe toi de ta relation avec Harry et…_

_- Justement, tout va très bien entre Harry et moi alors je n'ai rien à faire. Comme je te le disais donc, mon frère est peut être un abruti finis mais il est courageux, gentil et…il est fou amoureux de toi…_

_La conversation n'avait pas de fin, Hermione refusait obstinément de répondre à leurs questions et elle fuyait toujours Ron, ainsi ils passaient beaucoup de temps seuls chacun de leur côté, laissant Harry et Ginny à leur amour retrouvé._

_- Ron, dépêches toi, la réunion va bientôt commencer. _

_- Hum, ça y est, répondit-il la bouche pleine. Il me restait une chocogrenouille à avaler…_

_Charlie, Bill et Arthur Weasley étaient réunis dans la cuisine du Terrier, prêts à emmener les trois adolescents en transplanage d'escorte. Ils ne voulaient pas encore leur révéler le lieu de la réunion. _

_Quand ils arrivèrent ils découvrirent une grande salle qui ressemblait quelque peu au cachot qui abritait le bureau de Rogue. La salle était cependant loin d'être pleine, une dizaine de personnes inconnues évoluaient parmi les membres qu'ils connaissaient déjà, ce qui menait la foule à une vingtaine de personnes, Harry ne voyait pas comment l'ordre pourrait résister à l'armée de Voldemort si celui-ci avait décidé d'en former une._

_

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé, le prochain chapitre relatera évidemment la réunion de l'ordre mais aussi une rencontre sympa entre Hermione et...qqn d'autre (pour tous ceux qui auraient pensé à Viktor Krum: Bouuuuuuh c'est du déjà vu et c'est pas ça!) alors à bientôt (je préfèrepas vous mettre une date précise, ça pourrait etre mercredi comme vendredi ou dimanch donc...juste à bientôt!)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'ai été particulièrement longue donc pour me faire pardonner j'essaierai devous en déposer un autre demain ou mercredi qui sera beaucoup plus long. Je vous laisse en compagnie de l'ordre du Phénix et de leur réunion secrète...**

* * *

Le professeur Mc Gonagall était au premier rang en grande conversation avec le professeur Winston et Flitwick. Le silence se fit au moment où Maugrey montait s'asseoir sur la table d'honneur en compagnie de Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Mc Gonagall et de Kingsley Shackelbolt._

_- Bien, la séance est ouverte. En premier lieu, nous voudrions saluer 3 nouveaux membres: Miss Hermione GRANGER, Monsieur Harry POTTER et Monsieur Ronald WEASLEY, dont je suis sur vous avez tous entendus parler ces 7 dernières années. Bien, ce sont des membres permanents et aucun secret ne leur sera dissimulé, toutefois, leurs études à Poudlard ne leur permettront pas d'assister à chacune de nos séances._

_- Bien maintenant, nous laisserons la parole à Miss Klara Vane qui doit nous rendre compte d'un rapport._

_- Merci, effectivement j'ai à ce jour enquêter sur un traître potentiel au sein du ministère de la magie. Scrimgeour est peut être un bougre de politicien mais il est honnête. J'ai essayé de parler à son entourage mais pour le moment, personne n'a attiré mon attention._

_- Bien, nous allons continuer avec les émissaires qui reviennent d'Egypte…_

_La réunion continua longuement et Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, l'ennui le prenait, il n'imaginait pas que les réunions de l'ordre puissent être si ennuyeuses. Les choses n'avançaient pas, aucune information intéressante ne résultait des discussions interminables qui avaient lieu ici. Ron et Hermione semblaient littéralement boire les paroles des intervenants mais Harry soupçonnait Ron d'employer sa fameuse stratégie élaborée lors des cours d'histoire de la magie selon laquelle il pouvait dormir les yeux ouverts._

_Tout d'un coup, Harry vit tout le monde se lever et reprendre des discussions plus intimistes. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Hermione où il devait aller quand il vit qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le professeur Mc Gonagall et Winston. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui haussa les épaules puis ils lui emboîtèrent le pas tous les deux._

_- Professeur Mc Gonagall?_

_- Miss Granger, Bonjour. Je vous présente le professeur Winston. Vous vous êtes déjà vu il me semble._

_- Tout à fait. Je peux vous demander quelque chose?_

_- Oui, bien entendu._

_- Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis que le professeur Dumbledore est…_

_- Oui effectivement Miss Granger, les choses ont changé, l'ordre est moins…actif._

_- Et ne pensez-vous pas que nous sommes sur la mauvaise pente?_

_- Je pense Miss Granger que nous devons passer par une phase un peu plus sombre pour nous en sortir?_

_- Et si cette phase met trop de temps à se terminer, comment ferons-nous pour…_

_- Nous y arriverons Miss Granger…Quoi qu'il se passe nous y arriverons…il faut avant tout que nous posions des bases solides._

_- Miss Granger, c'est bien ça? Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Notre façon d'établir notre plan de bataille vous déplait?_

_- Professeur Winston, comme vous l'avez certainement entendu, je fais partie de l'ordre à titre permanent et définitif et je ne crois pas avoir à me justifier pour des questions. Maintenant, je vous laisse, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard dans une semaine._

_- Et je serais ravie de vous avoir dans ma classe Miss Granger, l'année s'annonce passionnante!_

_Harry et Ron ouvraient de grands yeux, ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose aux rapports humains mais ils avaient bien remarqué le ton acerbe avec lequel Hermione avait répondu au professeur Winston, apparemment le courant ne passait pas entre elles et l'année s'annonçait pleine d'étincelles._

_Ils rentrèrent au Terrier quelques minutes après et Hermione leur souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Ginny. Harry en fit autant avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Ron, mais ce dernier préféra rester dans le salon, apparemment il avait des choses à faire et il voulait être seul._

_Leurs derniers jours de vacances se passèrent dans le calme le plus complet, ils paressaient tous les quatre au soleil, même Hermione avait laissé ses bouquins de côté pour profiter du calme du Terrier. Ils voyaient de temps en temps quelques membres de l'ordre du Phénix mais jamais très longtemps, comme s'ils les évitaient. Mais personne n'y fit allusion, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à ne rien faire._

_La veille de leur départ pour Poudlard, Monsieur Weasley rentra plus tôt de son travail et annonça qu'il avait reçu une "énoooorme" promotion:_

_- Molly, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, j'ai une grande nouvelle!_

_- Quoi il y a eu une catastrophe?_

_- Quoi on a capturé Voldemort?_

_- Quoi ils arrêtent les chocogrenouilles?_

_- Quoi Poudlard n'ouvre plus?_

_- Quoi ils t'ont nommé ministre de la magie?_

_- Non, Ginny, il ne faut pas abuser non plus, mais tu es la plus proche de la vérité. J'ai eu une promotion. Scrimgeour m'a nommé Directeur de la coopération et des relations avec les moldus!!!_

_Il y eut alors une explosion de joie dans tout le terrier. Monsieur Weasley n'avait jamais eu de promotion malgré le temps qu'il dédiait à son travail, et le mérite dont il faisait preuve; Mme Weasley avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que Monsieur Weasley soulevait sa fille de terre pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Ce qui surprit tout le monde c'est que Ron l'imita en soulevant Hermione dans ses bras comme s'il soulevait un simple elfe de maison. Tout le monde les regardait avec encore plus de surprise dans les yeux qu'à l'annonce de la promotion de Monsieur Weasley. Ron s'en rendit compte et reposa une Hermione rougissante._

_- Et bien quoi, il faut fêter ça non?_

_- Mais…Mais…pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?_

_- Apparemment l'ancien directeur du département était soumis à l'imperium, il a donc fallu l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste et…j'étais là pour le remplacer. Scrimgeour m'a dit qu'il n'avait pensé à personne d'autre qu'à moi._

_- C'est génial, Ron a raison il faut fêter ça, je prépare un festin et tu appelles les enfants ainsi que Tonks, Lupin et Maugrey._

_- Oui ma chérie._

_La fête dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Harry regardait Hermione qui s'était endormi la tête posée sur les genoux de Ron qui semblait aux anges malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage. Bientôt pourtant il du réveiller une Hermione rouge jusqu'aux oreilles qui s'enfuyaient dans les escaliers. Ron croisa alors le regard d'Harry et ils éclatèrent de rire. L'espoir était revenu. Si Monsieur Weasley obtenait une promotion, pourquoi Ron n'arriverait-il pas à séduire Hermione?_

**_

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me déposer une petite review... Le prochain chapitre relatera le retur de notre trio à Poudlard avec une certaine évolution de la relation Ron/Hermione et un Ron un peu changé (mais en mieux encore je vous rassure)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Voilà, je vous l'avais dit, je publie un nouveau chapitre trés rapidement pour me faire pardonner de la semaine dernière et puis parce qu'on m'a posé pas mal de question sur le changement de Ron, bon évidemment ce n'est pas un "super grand changement" mais pour un Ron timide...c'est quand même pas mal... Bonne lecture :-/_**

* * *

_Le Poudlard Express les attendait comme d'habitude à la gare de King's Cross. Le quai semblait moins bondé que d'habitude mais un groupe particulièrement animé, attirait le regard. Tous les amis qui s'étaient réunis la veille au Terrier avaient tenu à venir dire au-revoir aux quatre élèves de Poudlard et quand le groupe vit arriver Neville et sa grand-mère suivis de près par Luna et son père, la réunion était vite passée à un pur et simple délire. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par le chef de train qui sifflait le départ. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et s'engouffrèrent en riant dans le convoi._

_Ron et Hermione se rendirent au wagon des préfets pour aller prendre leurs directives, mais ils revinrent bientôt l'air dépité._

_- Apparemment cette année, il y a eu du cafouillage, leur annonça Ron._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- On n'a pas trouvé les préfets en chef!_

_- C'est étonnant!_

_- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…_

_A ce moment là, un hibou grand duc tenta désespérément de frapper à la fenêtre mais avec la vitesse du train il était sans cesse ramener en arrière. Ron ouvrit la fenêtre et lui attrapa les pattes brusquement. Il tenait une lettre qui leur était destiné à lui et Hermione et provenait du professeur Mc Gonagall._

Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley,

Avec toute l'animation de cet été, j'ai omis de vous prévenir qu'aux vues des événements récents, il vous fallait assumer les postes de préfet et préfète en chef. A ce titre, il vous faudra nommer un préfet pour la maison Serpentard, j'oserais vous proposer Monsieur Zabini ou Monsieur Nott. Venez donc me voir si vous avez des questions à propos de vos nouvelles attributions. Bon voyage.

PS: je vous ai joint vos nouveaux badges.

Professeur Mc Gonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

_- Ouah, s'exclama Neville, c'est vous les nouveaux préfets en chef. Félicitations._

_- Et Mc Gonagall conserve son poste de directrice de Gryffondor… _

_- Non mais attends Hermione, tu n'es pas contente j'ai l'impression. Pense à tous les avantages que tu vas avoir. Ta propre salle de bain, ton propre bureau privé._

_- Mouais…_

_- Je suppose que ce qui te contrarie c'est de devoir partager tous tes avantages avec moi Hermione…, répondit Ron en attachant son badge._

_- Euh…non…pas du tout Ron je…_

_- Laisse tomber c'est pas grave, de toutes façons je m'en fous moi d'une nouvelle salle de bain je garderais celle de Gryffondor, quant au bureau, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien en faire, il te sera plus utile qu'à moi…_

_Sur ces derniers mots, Ron sortit du Wagon pour aller "faire un tour". Hermione avait rougi violemment et semblait furieuse._

_- Mais pourquoi il prend mal tout ce qui sort de ma bouche?_

_- Tu étais comme ça toi aussi Mione…_

_- Non je…_

_- Si, je t'assure…l'an dernier rappelle toi…_

_Hermione émit un grognement significatif et sortit à son tour du wagon en attachant le badge de préfète en chef sur son uniforme. A peine avait-elle quitté le wagon qu'elle entendit des gloussements sonores dans un des wagon un peu plus loin. Elle se dit que ça lui ferait du bien d'enguirlander un première année, à peine avait-elle émis cette pensée qu'elle secoua la tête en se disant que Ron avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. De nouveaux gloussements se firent entendre et décidément ça lui ferait du bien. Elle se décida donc à aller voir ce qui se passait mais elle resta bouche bée._

_Au lieu du première année qu'elle s'attendait à trouver, elle vit Ron accoudé nonchalamment à une banquette entouré par une horde de filles dont Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Romilda Vane. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ces filles qui ne cessaient d'effleurer son bras ou sa cuisse avec des yeux aguicheurs. Elle croisa alors le regard de Ron qui semblait flatté mais lassé, il lui lança un regard interrogateur alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard. _

_Elle avait donc raison, il n'était pas du tout amoureux d'elle, il lui fallait simplement une fille. Depuis qu'il avait goûté aux baisers de Lavande, il avait envie de goûter les baisers d'autres filles, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé dans sa chambre, c'est pour ça qu'il ne cessait de l'effleurer et de la toucher tandis qu'ils étaient encore au Terrier._

_Hermione sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, il voulait jouer à ça, très bien, elle allait jouer aussi, mais quand elle jouait à ce jeu là c'était pour gagner. Apparemment Hermione ne se souvenait pas de son échec cuisant pour le rendre jaloux avec Zabini l'année passée, ou elle ne s'en souciait plus. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

_Ron vint les rejoindre une heure plus tard, les joues roses et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Hermione ne leva pas les yeux de son livre de métamorphose niveau Aspic tandis qu'Harry lui lançait un regard interrogateur._

_- Bah alors t'étais ou? Lança Ginny._

_- Oh, je disais bonjour à quelques amis._

_- Amis? Ou amies?_

_- Hum les deux._

_- Et tes "amis" t'ont raconté des trucs intéressants?_

_- Oui, apparemment, Mc Gonagall a prévu quelques surprises cette année dont un bal pour noël et un dîner pour la saint Valentin. Notre dernière année nous réserve des surprises…_

_- Ah ouais? Super, Harry tu viens avec moi?_

_- Ginny, c'est un peu rapide, on se connaît depuis si peu de temps!_

_- Oh ne joue pas ta vierge effarouchée, alors tu viens ou j'invite quelqu'un d'autre?_

_- J'adore quand tu fais preuve de romantisme, évidemment que je viens, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez._

_- Luna tu…tu penses que…tu serais libre pour…euh…pour venir avec moi?, demanda Neville._

_- Pourquoi pas._

_- Génial, s'exclama le jeune homme visiblement soulagé_

_- Hermione, tu vas y aller avec qui?, demanda Ginny en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Ron. _

_- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien._

_- Et toi Ron?_

_- Je ne sais pas j'hésite…_

_- Ah, tu as déjà eu des propositions?_

_- Euh…eh bien…quelques-unes unes._

_- Qui?_

_- Euh, Lavande…_

_- Pfff tu l'as largué tu te rappelles?_

- …_Parvati…_

_- Je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Dean?_

- …_sa sœur Padma…_

_- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle sortait avec un serdaigle._

- …_et euh…Romilda Vane…_

_- Tiens, l'année dernière elle courrait après Harry, visiblement tu es devenu plus sexy que lui cette année…_

_- Hein, Ron est plus sexy que moi?_

_- Bah quoi c'est vrai!, lança Ron en souriant._

_- Hum_

_- Mais pas pour moi gros bêta, c'est mon frère._

_- Ouais, heureusement que tu t'en souviens…, grogna Harry un peu mécontent._

_- Enfin, bref, j'ai l'impression que tu es devenu très populaire Ron, reprit Ginny._

_Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête._

_- Apparemment oui._

_- Tu devrais me sauver la vie plus souvent, ça te va bien!, dit Harry._

_Les oreilles de Ron prirent cette jolie teinte rouge qu'on lui connaissait bien. Il scrutait les réactions d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas menti et avait véritablement reçu pas mal d'invitations, mais en son for intérieur il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit elle qui l'accompagne, mais puisqu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée alors autant profiter de ses groupies… Pourtant Ron préféra rester dans le wagon pendant le reste du voyage et observer Hermione à la dérobée. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et n'avait pas levé les yeux de son bouquin, cependant il était sur et certain qu'elle avait remarqué son petit jeu._

_Et en effet Hermione avait bien vu que Ron lui lançait des regards, elle supposa qu'il jaugeait sa réaction, et elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer sa peine. Elle se montrerait aimable et gentille pour lui montrer combien elle était indifférente._

_Le train arriva et le petit groupe s'éloigna vers les calèches. Ron et Hermione devaient rester à la gare pour s'assurer que tous les premières années montaient dans les barques, eux-mêmes partiraient ensemble dans une calèche._

_- Bon, je crois que c'est bon Hagrid, ils ont tous embarqués._

_D'accord les enfants, je vous laisse. On se verra au banquet._

_- A tout à l'heure Hagrid. Allez, viens Ron, on ne doit pas être en retard pour notre dernier banquet…_

_- Oui, oui j'arrive, une seconde!_

_Ils s'installèrent dans la calèche, il était tard et un vent glacial soufflait dehors accompagné d'une pluie fine mais tout aussi glacée, ils furent heureux de retrouver la relative tiédeur de la calèche. Ron secoua ses cheveux trempés, qui éclaboussèrent Hermione. Une couverture les attendait mais Ron préféra s'abstenir de se couvrir, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Hermione sous une couverture bien chaude de peur de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Mais ses divagations s'arrêtèrent là quand elle le couvrit avec autorité._

_- Non, c'est bon Hermione j'ai pas froid._

_- Ronald, tu frissonnes depuis dix minutes, ne joues pas le brave avec moi, je ne suis pas une de tes groupies._

_Ron étouffa un juron, voilà qu'elle le prenait pour un de ces mecs prétentieux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'imagine toutes sortes de trucs à son sujet?_

_- Euh, Mione?_

_- Mmmm?_

_- Tu as l'air furieuse contre moi...je me trompe?_

_- Oui!_

_- Ah?!_

_Ron ne put s'empêcher d'approcher sa main de la sienne alors qu'ils étaient sous la couverture, mais au lieu de sa main, il effleura sa cuisse, il la vit rougir tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. Enhardi par son silence, il recommença à chercher sa main et la serra entre ses doigts, elle ne réagissait toujours pas et il choisit de garder sa main dans la sienne pour le restant du trajet. C'était déjà ça…_

_Hermione avait raison. Ils arrivèrent en retard au banquet et rentrèrent dans la grande salle alors que la répartition était presque terminée._

_- Vous avez loupé le début! Mais pourquoi ça a pris tant de temps?_

_Hermione ne répondit rien mais elle se dit que ce sortilège de CEMPRIES TEMPUS fonctionnait à merveilles et qu'elle était devenue excellente dans les sortilèges informulés. Et bien quoi, il voulait juste une fille pour s'amuser et elle était décidée à ne pas être cette fille, elle le rendrait tellement fou qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais la laisser partir..._

_- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous assis. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, nous parlerons des choses plus sérieuses par la suite, s'exclama le professeur Mc Gonagall. _

_Le festin était très animé, chacun racontait ses vacances d'été avec beaucoup d'animation. Romilda Vane s'était débrouillée pour se retrouver à côté de Ron tandis qu'elle faisait face à une Hermione excessivement joyeuse et aimable, Romilda insistait auprès de Ron pour qu'il lui raconte dans les détails l'attaque qui avait eu lieu après le mariage de son frère, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier, omettant toutefois de mentionner l'épisode où il embrassait presque Hermione._

_A la fin du festin, Mc Gonagall se leva, et présenta le professeur Winston puis ajouta que la forêt interdite était toujours interdite. Toutefois elle ajouta que dorénavant les cours d'astronomie se feraient sur le toit ouest du château et non plus à la tour nord, puisqu'elle avait été détruite en juin dernier. Puis elle passa aux festivités qui devaient avoir lieu comme l'avait dit Ron, à Noël et à la saint valentin. A ces mots, Hermione surprit plusieurs regards se tourner vers Ron, mais aussi, et à sa plus grande surprise, vers elle-même. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid._

_Ils montèrent se coucher alors que Ron et Hermione allaient prendre leurs directives auprès du professeur Mc Gonagall qui était toujours à la table des professeurs._

_- Bien, j'ai préféré choisir deux membres de la même maison afin de ne pas créer plus de tensions qu'il n'y en a déjà. J'ai pris la liberté de choisir votre mot de passe, ce sera à vous de le faire chaque mois en variant les thèmes abordés, aujourd'hui c'est "Dominus". Demain matin, vous devrez venir dans mon bureau à 9h précise afin que je vous informe vous et les préfets de ce qu'il vous faudra prendre en charge par la suite, notamment lors du bal de Noël, encore une chose, le bureau qui est normalement réservé au préfet et à la préfète en chef a malheureusement été endommagé lors de l'attaque de juin, je vous ai donc assigné un petit salon près de votre salle commune et qui communique avec votre salle de bain privée, le mot de passe est "Badinerie". Bonne chance Hermione, Bonne chance Ron!_

_C'était la première fois qu'elle les appelait par leurs prénoms, apparemment elle avait une entière confiance en eux. Ils montèrent en silence vers leur dortoir._

_- Hermione, tu n'as pas envie de visiter notre salon privé?_

_- Je suis fatiguée Ron._

_- Bon d'accord j'y vais tout seul tant pis…_

_- Non, d'accord c'est bon je viens._

_Il lui fit son sourire charmeur, heureux qu'elle accepte tout de même d'être seul avec lui. Il se présenta devant un tableau représentant des dames qui pique-niquaient dans l'herbe._

_- Badinerie_

_- Tiens Françoise, voilà les nouveaux! Vous allez voir comme c'est joli!_

_Et effectivement le salon était très joli, il paraissait confortable et invitait vraiment à la relaxation. La lumière était tamisée, le clair de lune entrait par une large fenêtre. Des fauteuils et canapés douillets ornaient la pièce où on ne trouvait qu'un tableau vide avec des rideaux à rabattre devant. Une grande cheminée chauffait la pièce. _

_- Ouah, c'est super!_

_- Oui c'est vraiment charmant!_

_- Charmant? Hermione c'est excellent, lui répondit-il en s'affalant dans un canapé et en lui envoyant un coussin._

_- Ron, arrête, je vais aller me coucher, je suis vraiment épuisée._

_- Et bien repose toi ici 5 minutes. Tiens attrapes, ça te fera un oreiller, dit-il en riant et en lui lançant un autre coussin._

_- Ron, arrête de faire l'imbécile et viens te coucher!_

_- Tu veux dormir avec moi?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire en biais._

_- Quoi? Ah…euh…non merci…mais je sens que je vais apprécier mon lit._

_Tout en disant cela, elle s'enfonça à son tour dans un fauteuil moelleux. Aussitôt elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur le dossier tout en gardant le coussin de Ron entre ses bras, serré. Ron la regarda les yeux fermés, elle était tellement belle. Elle tourna un peu plus la tête sur le côté tout en passant la langue sur les lèvres comme elle le faisait quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Elle ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs minutes et Ron fut persuadé qu'elle s'était endormie. Il se leva et la pris dans ses bras pour la ramener dans la salle commune. Il arriva devant la grosse dame qui lui lança un regard réprobateur, et Ron ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, un peu gêné._

_- Dominus_

_A peine était-il entré dans la salle commune désertée qu'Hermione ouvrait les yeux, sautait à terre et se retournait tout en lui adressant un petit sourire amusé._

_- Bonne nuit Ron_

_- Bonne nuit Her-mignonne, répondit-il amusé lui aussi, cette nana allait le rendre dingue!_

* * *

**_Alors ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même si c'est une critique, c'est toujours trés appréciable de savoir qu'on est lu!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Et voilà donc un nouveau chapitre tout frais. Merci pour vos reviews (on a dépassé les 50 les gars, c'est la fête! Ouille, je m'emporte mais c'est parce que je suis vraiment contente) Je vais essayer de faire une ptite dédicace aux reviewers demain mais cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps, sinon à part ça, je voudrais remercier Sarah pour avoir découvert une énoooorme erreur (oui oui vous avez bien lu, je trouve ça vraiment grossier) dans le chapitre précédent, évidemment c'est avec Mc Laggen qu'Hermione est sorti dans le tome 7 et je m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir écrit Zabini mais voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit des chapitres avant d'avoir dormi ou avant d'avoir mangé (au choix). Donc toutes mes excuses et encore une fois merci à Sarah pour etre une lectrice attentive. (et évidemment merci à tous les reviewers), j'arrête mon bla-bla et maintenant vous pouvez aller lire le chapitre (oui vous avez besoin de mon autorisation!)**

* * *

_

_Le lendemain matin, Ron fut réveillé par une Hermione à moitié hystérique:_

_- Ron! Bon sang! Mc Gonagall nous attend dans son bureau dans 10 minutes. Magne toi!_

_- Bonjour Hermione, je suis ravie de te voir de si bonne humeur dès le matin._

_- Très drôle Ron, je t'attends en bas dans 5 minutes pas une de plus._

_Il grogna et se leva. Mince, la nuit avait été courte. Harry le regardait en rigolant!_

_- Arrête Harry c'est pas drôle, pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé?_

_- Primo, je ne savais pas que tu avais rendez-vous avec Mc Gonagall ce matin, je ne t'ai pas revu hier soir._

_- Ouais et Deusio?_

_- Je me doutais que tu préférerais être réveillé par la douce voix d'Hermione plutôt que par moi…_

_Harry sortit de la pièce en riant tandis que Ron lui envoyait son oreiller. Ils étaient à Poudlard et Harry avait hâte d'aller parler au portrait de Dumbledore. Il avait déjà convenu avec Ginny de se retrouver le soir même dans la salle sur demande afin d'étudier les souvenirs que lui avait laissés Dumbledore. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait demandé à Hermione de chercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur ce R.A.B, même s'il savait déjà qu'elle avait épluché tous les documents qui lui étaient tombé sous la main. En attendant d'y réfléchir, il se rendit dans la grande salle pour profiter d'un petit déjeuner avec Ginny, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne rien dire à propos de leur relation mais ils avaient quand même le droit de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre…_

_- Bien, vous êtes tous là, entrez! Ah Monsieur Weasley, vous semblez un peu essoufflé, tout va bien?_

_- Oui, euh oui._

_En plus d'être déjà très en retard, il avait été retenu dans la salle commune par Lavande qui tenait à savoir s'il avait réfléchi à sa proposition d'aller avec elle au bal de Noël. Il avait juste eu le temps de lui répondre que Noël était encore loin et de disparaître par le trou de la salle commune._

_- Donc, mesdemoiselles et messieurs les préfets, vous allez être responsables de l'organisation du bal de Noël ainsi que du dîner que nous donnerons pour la saint valentin, sous l'autorité de la préfète et du préfet en chef._

_- Bien madame._

_- Pas de questions?_

_- Euh…_

_- Oui miss Granger?_

_- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi on organisait de telles festivités cette année alors que ce n'était pas le cas les années précédentes?_

_"Festivités": c'était bien le genre d'Hermione d'utiliser des mots savants pour désigner un bal, et pourquoi poser une question pareille alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de s'amuser tout simplement, pensa Ron._

_- Eh bien miss Granger, c'est une idée de votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle a pensé à juste titre, que des activités ludiques seraient intéressantes dans des temps aussi sombres qu'en ce moment, d'autres part, et je vous l'avoue, il s'agissait d'un moyen d'amener davantage d'élèves au sein de notre école qui, je le pense, est un rempart essentiel contre Vous-savez-qui._

_- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé._

_- Bien, alors s'il n'y a pas d'autres questions…Oui monsieur Weasley?_

_- Je me demandais quelle pouvait être les thèmes abordés lors du bal de Noël? (et oui lui aussi pouvait faire des phrases avec un vocabulaire soutenu)_

_- Le thème sera établi à votre convenance mais je pense que le thème des milles et unes nuits seraient déjà un commencement…_

_- Ah…euh…oui pourquoi pas? Je n'aurai pas fait mieux._

_- Bien alors bonne journée, je vous ferais parvenir les emplois du temps que vous distribuerez lundi, mes fonctions de directrice ne me permettront pas de le faire cette année._

_Les élèves quittèrent le bureau de la directrice, passant devant la gargouille, ils n'avaient pu entendre le mot de passe car ils étaient arrivés en retard et Hermione le reprocha à Ron qui lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter, il obtiendrait ce mot de passe avant la fin de la journée. Il avait en effet remarqué que la nouvelle préfète de Poufsouffle n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder pendant toute la réunion, ce qui le mit d'assez bonne humeur malgré le réveil brutal dont il avait été la victime._

_Ils retrouvèrent Harry et Ginny dans la grande salle, ils flirtaient outrageusement._

_- je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous montrer ensemble?_

_- C'est le cas._

_- Continuez sur cette voie et tout le monde va comprendre que vous êtes à nouveau ensemble…_

_- Ah euh oui, répondit Harry en s'écartant légèrement de Ginny._

_- Je reviens, souffla Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione qui rougit en sentant son souffle près de son cou._

_Ils virent Ron se diriger vers la table des Poufsouffles, s'agenouillant près de la préfète et lui offrant son plus charmant sourire, ils discutèrent quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles la jeune préfète éclata de rire et rougis à plusieurs reprises. Ron joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux avant de se lever et de revenir s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione sans un mot. Celle-ci était outrée, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour lui et qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de flirter comme ça? Mais Ron ne semblait même pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait et dévorait déjà un toast tartiné de confiture._

_- Euh, Ron, ou as-tu appris à charmer les filles comme ça?, demanda Harry visiblement impressionné_

_- Chai pas, ça doit être inné…?, répondit Ron en avalant une bouchée de son toast._

_- Ouais, on dira ça, et pourquoi cette fille là?, demanda Ginny agacée._

_- Hum, ah, parce que je voyais bien qu'elle me faisait de l'œil et qu'elle avait le mot de passe du bureau de la directrice, c'est "animagus"._

_- Super!, s'exclama Harry._

_Hermione le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds quand elle remarqua qu'un serdaigle de septième année lui souriait, elle ne le connaissait que de vue, mais elle lui rendit son sourire. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ron et Ginny._

_- Mais dites donc tous les deux, vous allez arrêter de draguer tout ce qui bouge dans la grande salle?, s'écria la jeune fille en fusillant son amie du regard._

_Aucun des deux ne lui répondit, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à baisser les yeux se sentant bizarrement fautifs et furieux contre l'autre. Mais ils n'en laissèrent rien voir et se montrèrent particulièrement aimables l'un envers l'autre durant le reste de la journée._

_Le soir venu ils quittèrent la salle commune, prétextant des recherches à la bibliothèque et se rendirent directement au 3e étage, Harry passa plusieurs fois devant le pan de mur en pensant: "il nous faut un endroit pour étudier la magie sans être dérangé", tandis que Ron espérait qu'il y aurait des coussins pour s'asseoir. La porte se matérialisa au dernier passage d'Harry et ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce avec deux scènes pour les duels et une immense bibliothèque qui contenait des livres de tous âges afin d'apprendre à maîtriser la magie. Hermione se précipita sur les étagères et en fit rapidement l'inventaire dans sa tête._

_- Ouah, s'exclama Ginny._

_- Je ne pourrais pas dire mieux, répondit son frère._

_- Oui, c'est parfait, Hermione tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?_

_- Tout est absolument passionnant, d'ailleurs il faut remarquer que les livres de magies noires, bien que peu nombreux, nous seront très utiles, tout comme ces deux livres qui traitent de la magie ancienne._

_Elle désignait deux énormes volumes sur la dernière étagère, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas les atteindre, elle sortit sa baguette afin de lancer un accio quand elle vit Ron lui passer devant et attraper les vieux livres sans aucun effort, il posa les livres dans ses mains qu'elle tendait déjà mais il du la retenir pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe en arrière._

_- Ok, Mione, tu vas y aller doucement! Lui lança t-il en riant de son regard furieux._

_- Bien alors dans un premier temps, on devrait peut être réfléchir à ce qu'on va vraiment faire ici, déclara Harry_

- …_J'avais pensé…qu'on regarderait d'abord les souvenirs que Dumbledore t'avait laissés…_

_- Ah euh, oui…bon avant tout Ginny il faut que je t'explique ce que je ne voulais pas te dire cet été…_

_- Avec plaisir Harry!_

_- Assieds toi ça risque d'être long…_

_- Harry, si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais aller lire ces deux là dans le salon des préfets, je serai au calme et je vous ferai un résumé, dit Hermione en désignant les deux gros grimoires._

_- Oui, bonne idée Hermione, répondit Harry en la voyant se débattre avec les deux livres sous l'œil amusé de ses trois amis._

_- Bon, je vais aller l'aider, ajouta Ron une fois qu'Hermione fut sortie de la pièce. Pour l'amour des bouquins, elle serait capable de tomber dans les escaliers…_

_Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire tendit que Ron se dirigeait vers la porte._

_- Ah au fait le mot de passe pour le salon c'est badinerie, il est caché sous le tableau d'un pique-nique à côté de la grosse dame._

_- Merci Ron, à tout à l'heure._

_Ron retrouva Hermione à 15 mètres à peine de la salle sur demande, visiblement elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à tenir ses bouquins quand Ron arriva à sa hauteur._

_- Laisse je vais t'aider_

_- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule…_

_A peine avait elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle basculait en arrière, emportée par le poids des livres. Ron l'attrapa par la taille et la maintint en suspension approchant son visage du sien._

_- Tu disais?_

_- Lâche moi Ronald, souffla t-elle d'un ton rageur._

_- Bien miss Granger, mais je pense que vous ne serez pas contre l'idée que c'est à moi de porter ces vieux livres…à moins que vous préfériez vous rompre le cou._

_Elle ne répondit pas, bien trop consciente de son ton moqueur. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Hermione étudiant les œuvres traitant de la vieille magie tandis que Ron lisait un long parchemin écrit à l'encre rose. Hermione ne cessait de lui lancer des regards en coin dont il ne s'était même pas aperçu tant il était absorbé par sa lecture. Fronçant les sourcils de temps à autres, il semblait trouver cette lecture lassante à la longue._

_- Intéressant ton bouquin? Lui demanda t-il une fois sa lettre achevée._

_- Et ta déclaration d'amour? Lança Hermione d'un ton vif pendant qu'il rougissait, ce qui la mit encore plus en colère_

_- Ce n'était pas…vraiment…une…euh…_

_- Te fatigues pas, je m'en fous._

_- Bon, très bien, alors intéressant ton bouquin? Et dire, qu'on n'a même pas commencé les cours! Reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation._

_Elle lui tira la langue et retourna à sa lecture pendant que Ron étudiait le programme de métamorphose sur le livre qu'Hermione avait abandonné. Cela ne faisait pas 5 minutes qu'il lisait qu'il soupira en fermant le manuel. Ne sachant quoi faire, il se dit qu'il embêterait bien Hermione toute la soirée quand des coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte. Ils se regardèrent un instant étonné puis Ron haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte en criant:_

_- Mais enfin Harry, tu as oublié? Je t'ai dit que le mot de passe était badi…_

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop étonné de trouver une Romilda Vane rougissante au lieu de son meilleur ami._

_- Ron, salut…ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour?_

_Le jeune garçon jaugea la situation: rester avec Hermione qui l'ignorait ou aller se promener avec Romilda qui visiblement n'attendait que ça… Hum_

_- ok j'arrive_

_Il vit Hermione se crisper mais après tout elle l'avait repoussé, il ramassa ses affaires, les entassa dans un coin et sortit en souhaitant un joyeux bonne nuit à Hermione qui ne lui répondit pas._

_Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, on pouvait voir Romilda Vane avec un grand sourire qui raconter sa soirée avec Ron à toutes les filles de Gryffondor, l'intéressé, lui, se contentait d'avaler ses œufs brouillés avec délectation._

_- Ron?_

_- Mmmm_

_- Tu sors avec Romilda?_

_- Non, pourquoi?_

_- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle raconte à toute l'école._

_- Laisse tomber Ginny, peu m'importe!_

_C'était la nouvelle manie de Ron, répondre, à qui poser trop de questions, "Laisse tomber"! Ginny ne s'en formalisa pas et entama avec Harry et Hermione, une discussion sur la nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du mal qui ne semblait pas faire l'unanimité, particulièrement auprès d'Hermione. _

_Les deux préfets en chefs se rendirent auprès du professeur Mc Gonagall suivis par les préfets des autres maisons afin de distribuer les nouveaux emplois du temps._

_- Bien, on n'a pas cours ce matin, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour un lundi matin, constata Ron._

_- Oui, mais regarde bien l'après-midi qu'on a: double cours de potion et double cours de métamorphose. Et demain matin double cours de défense contre les forces du mal suivi par un double cours de Botanique, lui répondit Harry en soupirant._

_- L'essentiel c'est que l'on puisse profiter d'une grasse matinée aujourd'hui…Je retourne au petit salon, vous me rejoignez?_

_- Ok, à tout de suite, répondit Harry tandis qu'Hermione ne levait même pas les yeux. Je dis au-revoir à Ginny et je te rejoins._

_- Ne fais pas de bêtises avec ma sœur hein, grogna Ron d'un air entendu._

_Ron monta les escaliers, immédiatement suivi par Romilda qui lui proposa de réviser avec elle, mais celui-ci remit l'invitation à plus tard, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de flirter, il profitait à peine de sa nouvelle notoriété et n'allait certainement pas tout gâcher en ne flirtant qu'avec une seule fille. Il se rendit d'abord dans la salle commune où il aperçut Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil en grande discussion près d'une fenêtre, il s'approcha d'elles sous le regard boudeur de Romilda, puis s'appuya nonchalamment sur le rebord du fauteuil de Parvati._

_- Salut les filles! Alors de quoi vous parlez?_

_- De toi Weasley, on se demandait si les rumeurs sont vraies?!_

_- Ça dépend, lesquelles?_

_- Celle qui dit que tu sors avec Romilda Vane_

_- Ah je vois…_

_Il tourna le regard vers Romilda qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir alors même qu'elle s'enfuyait vers son dortoir._

_- Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, j'étudie toutes les opportunités qui s'offrent à moi pour le moment, répondit Ron en se tournant à nouveau vers les jeunes filles en leur adressant un sourire charmeur. Avis aux amatrices!_

_Les voyant qui s'apprêtaient encore à glousser, il préféra se mettre à la recherche de ses affaires d'école avant de se souvenir qu'il les avait laissées dans le salon des préfets. Il sortit donc de la salle commune en subissant quelques gloussements et se rendit directement dans la pièce qui leur était réservée et où il découvrit Harry qui se reposait sur la multitude de coussins posés à même le sol._

_- Alors vieux t'étais passé ou?_

_- Je cherchais mes affaires quand je me suis souvenu que je les avais laissées ici…_

_Harry haussa les épaules, il avait bien entendu quelques rumeurs mais il savait qu'aucune n'était fondée, Ron n'était pas un bourreau des cœurs et il semblait apprécier sa nouvelle célébrité qui lui attirait bon nombre de propositions alléchantes. Le pari avait été lancé entre Dean et Seamus pour savoir sur qui le jeune homme allait porter son dévolu. Harry avait misé 5 gallions sur Hermione…_

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, s'exclama Ron, interrompant ainsi les pensées du jeune brun._

_- A propos de quoi?_

_- Je viens de retrouver ce parchemin sur le dessus de la pile alors que je suis certain de l'avoir rangé dans le fond de mon sac hier soir avant de partir avec Romilda._

_- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit sur ce parchemin?_

_- Rien…rien du tout!_

_- Mais si fait voir, lança Harry en riant avant d'arracher le parchemin des mains de Ron._

_L'écriture était soignée, l'encre rose et le parchemin sentait la fleur d'oranger. Harry éclata de rire. Ce parchemin renfermait sans aucun doute une déclaration d'amour de Romilda, Lavande ou une autre. Harry commença sa lecture en adaptant le ton de sa voix:_

Mon très cher Ron,

Je te regarde tellement, que j'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont s'user _(rire d'Harry)_, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux sur toi puisque c'est la seule chose que je peux faire.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'embrasser, te toucher _(nouveau rire d'Harry)_ et te dorloter _("comme un gros bébé?")_, toi tu ne me regardes pas, et pourtant…_(soupir mélodramatique)_ J'espère que j'oserai t'inviter au bal de Noël car si je te vois avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mon cœur se brisera en des milliers de morceaux _(Harry faillit s'étouffer en riant tandis que Ron attendait penaud assis au coin de la cheminée)_. Je sais que tu n'as pas de petite amie, je t'ai entendu le dire mais je suis tellement jalouse de cette Hermione Granger qui ne te laisse jamais seul. Je termine cette lettre avant de dire du mal de celle que tu dis être ton amie.

Milles baisers. Signé: moi.

_Harry essuya les larmes de rire qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de verser devant la déclaration d'amour de cette fille. Ron lui lança un regard incendiaire, prit la lettre et la rangea bien au fond du sac._

_- Oh arrête de rire Harry, toi tu reçois des propositions d'amour éternel tous les deux jours, moi c'est la première fois._

_- Je ne ris pas c'est juste que… _

_Harry ne continua pas sa phrase, trop occupé à son fou rire._

_- Bon, si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas toi qui as lu cette lettre et l'as remise dans mon, sac…ce qui signifie que c'est…Hermione…arghhh_

_- Quoi? Elle a lu cette lettre? Ouhla je ne voudrais pas être à ta place, dit Harry en reprenant un ton très sérieux._

_- Déjà elle n'avait pas à la lire puisque je l'avais rangée dans mon sac…Je vais attendre qu'elle pointe son nez par ici et tu vas voir le savon que je vais lui passer…, répondit Ron furieux. _

_- Il va te falloir attendre la fin de son cours d'arithmancie, tiens d'ailleurs ça ne devrait plus tarder._

_- Ah, je vais aller la chercher moi-même et la mettre devant le fait accompli, ce sera beaucoup plus facile comme ça, s'exclama Ron en sortant du salon sans laisser Harry lui répondre que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée._

_Ron était furieux. Furieux contre Hermione, furieux contre cette fille, furieux contre lui! Bon sang, ce que pensait Hermione ne devrait pas lui tenir tant à cœur, elle était son amie et il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Il s'arrêta devant la salle d'arithmancie faisant les cent pas en attendant que le cours se termine._

* * *

_**Et voilà c'est fini, alors qu'Hermione s'attendait à le faire tourner en bourrique, c'est davantage Ron qui gagne la partie mais bon un jour ou l'autre elle aura sa revanche. Au prochain chapitre, une dispute (encore une vous me direz) enre Ron et Hermione mais avant un petit moment "tendre" pour les fleurs bleues où Ron essaie un peu de maitriser ladite colère...**_

**_Ah et oui donc si vous voulez bien cliquer en bas à gauche pour me laisser un petite review y a aucun souci, j'adore les lire le soir au coin du feu et marmonner des trucs en les lisant donc..._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Donc me revoilà. Je suis ravie de voir que vous me laissez toujours d'aussi gentilles reviews et merci aux lecteurs qui n'avaient jusqu'alors postés aucune review et qui l'ont fait, je comprends tout à fait que vous n'ayez pas toujours le temps et ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas vous en tenir rigueur. (Grrrr...sourire féroce!!! Non je plaisante)**_

_**J'avais dit que je ferais une petite réponse mais comme d'habitude je n'ai pas eu le temps donc...y a rien mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'ai préféré publier un chapitre mais je vous promets qu'un jour je le ferai! (en même temps "un jour" ça peut arriver n'importe quand ...)**_

_**Sinon, je vous présente le nouveau chapitre, la dernière fois on avait laissé Ron furax devant la salle de cours d'Hermione et maintenant on va découvrir leurs réactions...Ah, ah! Mais keskeçapeubienêtre? Bon allez j'arrête mes délires à deux mornilles et je vous laisse lire...**

* * *

La cloche sonna et Ron se prépara à faire subir à Hermione toute la colère et le ressentiment qu'il ressentait mais quand il la vit, au contraire, toute sa colère retomba. Visiblement ce premier cours n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, Hermione était en train de rassembler ses affaires, seule à sa table alors que les autres filles de la classe la regardait avec agressivité. _

_- Alors Weasley, tu viens chercher ta petite amie?_

_- Ta gueule Smith!_

_Zacharia Smith lui tourna le dos outré que l'on puisse employer un tel langage et s'en alla d'un bon pas, n'ayant aucune envie de se frotter au poing de Ron._

_- Hermione? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller?, demanda Ron quand la jeune fille sortit de la classe._

_- Si, si, tout va bien!, répondit-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir._

_- Non dis-moi pourquoi ces filles te regardaient comme ça?, ajouta Ron en la suivant._

_- Pour rien Ron, pour rien!, répliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard._

_Mais Ron voyait bien que quelque chose s'était passé, elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Ron attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva, surprenant au passage deux serdaigles qui se bécotaient et qui avaient fui devant leur insigne de préfet._

_- Hermione…_

_- Ronald Weasley, avais-tu besoin de m'emmener de force comme ça?, coupa-t-elle déchaînée. _

_- Oui, on sera plus tranquille pour discuter._

_- Oui? Et si quelqu'un nous a vu?,dit-elle en lançant des regards inquiets vers la porte._

_- Et alors, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là._

_- Et alors? Si quelqu'un nous a vu, ma vie va être un enfer!_

_- Mais pourquoi enfin?_

_- Ecoute Ron, ces filles sont…jalouses de moi. Elles pensent que tu sors avec moi en même temps qu'avec Romilda et c'est pour ça qu'elles font preuve de tant de méchanceté, mais si elles se rendent compte que c'est faux, les choses redeviendront comme avant et…_

_- Quoi? Mais elles sont folles! Je ne sors avec aucune de vous deux…_

_- Ah, alors c'est vrai tu ne sors pas avec Romilda?, demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix._

_- Mais non, on est allé se promener ensemble hier et…mais pourquoi je te raconte ça? Enfin bref, elle se fait des idées c'est tout._

_- Bien, alors les choses vont s'arranger d'elles-mêmes je suppose._

_- Oui, ou alors je casserai la figure à la prochaine personne qui sera méchante avec toi…_

- …_Ron…_

_- Ouais?_

_- Ce sont des filles…!_

_- Ah oui bah alors, la seule manière de se venger…non rien laisse tomber, allez viens._

_Il l'enlaça par l'épaule et l'emmena dans leur petit salon, heureusement ils ne croisèrent aucun élève, sinon Hermione aurait encore eu à subir la jalousie des autres filles qui n'auraient pas manquées de remarquer le regard amoureux et le bras protecteur de Ron. Harry les attendait toujours, un peu anxieux à l'idée qu'une nouvelle dispute avait éclatée quelque part dans les couloirs de Poudlard._

_- Euh, ça va vous deux?_

_- Oui, pourquoi?, demanda Hermione._

_- Euh, non, parce qu'il est parti furieux et que je pensais…mais non apparemment tout va bien._

_- Ron? Furieux? Ah oui, mais c'est vrai, pourquoi venais-tu me chercher Ron?_

_- Hein, ah oui, non c'est pas grave, laisse…_

- …_tomber oui on sait! Je te promets que je ne me fâcherais pas, dis moi._

_- Si tu veux tout savoir, je venais à cause de ça, répondit-il en brandissant sous son nez la fameuse lettre à encre rose._

_Hermione rougit mais ne baissa pas les yeux, au contraire, elle planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui la fusillait du regard. Harry se demanda comment ils pouvaient passer d'un moment de douceur à une dispute en si peu de temps…_

_- Et bien quoi?_

_- Tu l'as lu? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pas vrai Hermione!_

_- Tu aurais du la ranger un peu mieux…_

_- Elle était rangée au fond de mon sac, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas fouillé dedans afin de savoir de quoi il s'agissait…_

_- Tu te trompes justement…_

_- Pfff, je préfère m'en aller plutôt que d'entendre les mensonges que tu vas me raconter, répondit Ron d'un ton dégoûté qui fit monter les larmes dans les yeux d'Hermione._

_- Harry tu me crois toi…?_

_- Oui Hermione bien sur, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas prendre parti._

_- Je…Je…oh et puis zut j'en ai marre de devoir me justifier._

_Les semaines suivantes passèrent comme dans un brouillard, ou une parodie. Ron et Hermione ne s'adressaient la parole que pour leur travail de préfet et préfète en chef, ou pendant les séances d'entraînement dans la salle sur demande. Plus les jours avaient passé et plus les rumeurs avaient augmenté. Toute l'école ou presque semblait persuadée que Ron avait quitté Hermione pour sortir avec Romilda Vane, et la plupart des filles regardaient maintenant la jeune Gryffondor avec mépris et condescendance alors qu'elles regardaient Ron avec envie. Hermione partageait donc son temps libre entre ses recherches sur les Horcruxes et les révisions pour les Aspic, mais la plupart du temps elle était seule dans la bibliothèque ou dans le salon des préfets alors que Ron flirtait outrageusement dans la salle commune avec tout ce qui portait une jupe._

_Le professeur Winston faisait l'unanimité ou presque à Poudlard, elle organisait des mini duels entre les élèves et leur apprenait des sorts de défense très puissants ainsi que des sorts d'attaque très intéressants. Seule Hermione continuait à se méfier même si elle appréciait grandement les duels contre Ron qui lui permettaient de se défouler contre lui. _

_Harry quant à lui avait préféré faire comme s'il ignorait la dispute et faisait la conversation à ses deux amis dès qu'il le pouvait, quand il était las de faire le tampon entre les deux ou qu'ils étaient occupés chacun de leur côté, il rejoignait Ginny dans la salle sur demande ou sur le terrain de Quidditch._

_Leur premier match arrivait et toutes les filles de l'école semblaient soutenir Gryffondor même quelques serdaigles contre lesquels ils devaient jouer. Harry trouvait cependant que la dispute avait assez durée et qu'il fallait y mettre un terme, il demanda donc conseil à Ginny qui avait toujours des idées extravagantes mais sures._

_- Franchement, j'ai tout essayé avec Hermione, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle voulait simplement récupérer son livre de métamorphose alors que la lettre, qui était glissé dedans, dépassait de la couverture. Elle regrette de l'avoir lu mais elle soutient que Ron l'a accusé injustement d'avoir été trop curieuse et de lui mentir. Elle ne lui parlera pas avant qu'il lui fasse des excuses. Et mon frère qu'en dit-il?_

_- Euh, à peu près la même chose sauf qu'il insiste pour dire qu'elle n'aurait pas du fouiller dans ses affaires, qu'elle n'est pas sa petite amie, qu'il ne lui doit rien du tout etc…et puis toujours sa phrase récurrente: "laisse tomber Harry", ajouta t-il en riant._

_- Mmmm, mouais, il faudrait qu'ils s'expliquent quand même, c'est triste…, répondit Ginny en regardant par la fenêtre de la grande salle._

_- Tu parles ils ne veulent pas rester dans la même pièce alors ça va être difficile…_

_- C'est ça Harry! Il faut les laisser dans la même pièce, ils seront bien obligés de parler. Demande à Ron d'être dans le salon des préfets à 8h ce soir, j'en ferais de même avec Hermione et je trouverais un moyen pour les enfermer. A ce soir devant le salon à 18h précise! Amène ta cape d'invisibilité comme ça ils ne nous verront pas!_

_Harry n'était pas tout à fait certain que c'était une bonne idée, il tenait à ses deux meilleurs amis et il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait un meurtre, mais après tout… Il se rendit donc devant le petit salon après avoir prévenu Ron, il était près de 18h quand il vit Hermione arriver munie d'une pile de livres qui la faisait vaciller puis entrer dans le petit salon, il vit ensuite Ginny qui arrivait en courant._

_- Harry, chuchota t-elle. Ou es-tu?_

_Le garçon se découvrit un instant pour accueillir la jeune fille sous la cape._

_- alors?_

_- Hermione est ici. Mais ou est Ron? Il a dix minutes de retard!_

_- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans la salle commune entouré par une bande de glousseuses._

_- Ah_

_- Le voilà regarde!_

_En effet, ils virent arriver Ron qui sifflotait gaiement en s'approchant du tableau des jeunes femmes qui pique-niquaient_

_- Badinerie, dit-il d'un ton tout aussi joyeux._

_A peine Ron avait-il franchis la porte que Ginny sortait de sous la cape d'invisibilité en brandissant sa baguette magique:_

_- Collaporta fermum!_

_- Tu es sur que ça va fonctionner?_

_- Oui j'ai fait un essai cet après-midi avec Luna, ils ne pourront pas sortir avant demain matin…quand on viendra leur ouvrir…_

_- Euh…tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée Ginny?_

_- Pas vraiment mais bon…on n'a pas trop le choix et puis, ils ne vont pas mourir de faim ou de froid, ils vont juste remettre les choses au clair, je suis certaine que tout sera arrangé demain matin._

_- J'espère que tu dis vrai… _

_Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Hermione avait vu arriver un Ron assez étonné de trouver Hermione et non Harry, il prit le parti de l'ignorer et de s'installer dans un canapé bien moelleux, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle décida de rassembler ses affaires pour aller attendre Ginny dans la salle commune, mais au moment ou elle poussait la porte pour sortir elle sentit une résistance et voulant peser de tout son poids pour la débloquer, elle tomba à la renverse et se retrouva allongée sur le dos alors que la porte ne bougeait pas._

_Hermione évita soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de Ron qui, elle le savait, était en train de se moquer gentiment de sa chute. Elle essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte mais sans réussir à la faire bouger. Ron regardait ses efforts avec un air dubitatif. De mauvaise grâce, elle se tourna vers lui l'œil furieux._

_- Tu pourrais peut être venir m'aider plutôt que de rester affaler sur ton canapé?!_

_- Continue à me parler comme ça et c'est clair, ça va me donner envie de t'aider…_

_Toutefois Ron se leva, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il parviendrait à ouvrir cette porte en une seconde. La question était de savoir pourquoi elle était bloquée. Pourtant, malgré sa virulence et les sortilèges d'Hermione, la porte resta bel et bien fermée. Hermione fulminait, elle allait rester coincée là dedans avec Ron…_

_- C'est Ginny qui t'a demandé de la retrouver ici je suppose?_

_- Non, c'est Harry pourquoi?_

_- A 18h précise?_

_- Ouais_

_- Ils sont de mèche!_

_- Quoi?_

_- Ginny m'a demandé de la retrouver ici à 18h précise, mais elle n'est jamais venue. Harry t'a demandé de le retrouver ici à 18h précise mais nous n'avons pas vu Harry. Et nous voilà tous les deux coincés ici. Tu trouves ça normal peut-être?, lança Hermione contrariée._

_- Arghhh, il n'aurait pas osé? Je vais lui casser la figure à cet idiot!, dit Ron avec les yeux ronds.._

_- On ne règle pas tous les problèmes avec de la violence ou…avec du charme, ajouta Hermione d'un ton agacé._

_- C'est pour moi que tu dis ça? Tu me trouves charmant?, demanda Ron en employant un ton apparemment anodin._

_- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Ronald Weasley, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles, je ne suis pas une de tes groupies._

_- J'avais remarqué, répondit Ron en baissant la voix._

_- Bon, ils viendront bien nous délivrer tôt ou tard, il faut prendre notre mal en patience, de toutes façons j'ai des devoirs en retard…_

_- Quoi? Toi, tu as des devoirs en retard?_

_- Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?_

_- Mais enfin Hermione, d'habitude tu…_

_- J'ai été occupée. Et pas à flirter moi monsieur._

_- Ah vraiment? Pourtant c'est bien toi que j'ai vu lundi à la bibliothèque en grande discussion avec Karl Smithfield de Serdaigle._

_Hermione rougit, il avait touché juste, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle avait envoyé Karl sur les roses quand il lui avait proposé de venir faire un tour dans son dortoir, mais elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse s'agissant de son invitation au bal de Noël._

_- Et alors? Ça ne te regarde pas!_

_- Très bien, je te promets que s'il t'envoie une lettre d'amour, je ne la lirai pas._

_Cette allusion au motif de leur dispute, la mis hors d'elle. D'une mouvement brusque, elle se tourna vers lui et avança d'un air décidé, visiblement sa taille ou ses muscles ne l'impressionnaient guère, elle pouvait très bien combler les 30 centimètres de différence de taille par un sortilège bien placé._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas fouillé dans ton sac!_

_- Ouais c'est ça et…_

_Ron s'arrêta un instant, la fureur qui animait le visage de la jeune fille était mêlée à l'incroyable tristesse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux._

_- ok vas-y explique moi!, reprit Ron plus calme._

_- Je n'ai pas à me justifier…_

_- S'il te plait Her-mignonne explique moi, répondit-il en soupirant._

_- Tu avais rangé mon livre de métamorphose dans ton sac et tu avais glissé la lettre dedans. Je l'avoue j'ai été curieuse quand j'ai vu la lettre coincée dans mon livre mais tu aurais fait la même chose dans mon cas non?_

_- Non_

_- Ron…_

_- Non_

_- Ronald Weasley…_

_- Ok, ok, je l'aurai peut-être lu…_

_- Bien, on a mis les choses au clair, je retourne travailler en attendant qu'ils nous ouvrent._

_- Hermione?_

_- Oui?_

_- On est des amis alors?_

_- Eh bien, oui Ron, nous sommes amis._

_- Très bien, alors je vais aller travailler moi aussi…_

_- Ron…je ne compte pas te laisser copier mon devoir de métamorphose._

_- Ah_

_Ils se mirent au travail tous les deux plaisantant sur leur situation, mais au bout de plusieurs heures, ils commencèrent à douter que la porte allait s'ouvrir. Ils découvrirent dans un coin que Ginny avait tout prévu, elle leur avait fait préparer tout un plateau repas pour deux. Ils le dégustèrent assis devant la cheminée, parlant de tout et de rien, imaginant les pires tortures pour punir Ginny et Harry, imaginant en secret comment les remercier pour leur réconciliation._

_Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsque Hermione essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte mais sans conviction et encore une fois, la porte ne les laissa pas sortir._

_- Grrr, ils vont nous laisser ici toute la nuit tu vas voir…_

_- C'est pas si grave Mione, on a des canapés super moelleux, des couvertures pour se réchauffer, et si vraiment tu as froid…je suis là…_

_- Ron, arrête avec ton numéro de tombeur, tu veux. Rappelle toi que je t'ai vu trembler de peur devant une petite araignée. Et puis on a autre chose à penser, demain matin quand les filles de Gryffondor verront que ni toi ni moi n'avons dormi dans nos lits, les rumeurs vont aller bon train. _

_- Justement, autant rendre certaines de ces rumeurs un peu vraies, répondit-il avec un sourire coquin qui fit sourire Hermione._

_- Allez on va se coucher, je suis épuisée, et j'ai fini tous mes devoirs pour cette semaine, demain je m'attaquerai à ceux de défense contre les forces du mal._

_- Hermione? Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le professeur Winston?_

_- Pour rien, allez on va se coucher._

_Hermione joignit le geste à la parole et commença à leur faire deux lits avec les canapés les plus éloignés l'un de l'autre, elle monta à la salle de bain se rafraîchir un peu tandis que Ron éteignait intentionnellement le feu qui réchauffait la pièce et ouvrit en grand toutes les fenêtres en prenant soin de les refermer avant son retour. Elle sauta sur son lit et lui dit bonne nuit, il en fit de même et attendit en faisant semblant de dormir. Il l'entendait qui ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner tout en se pelotonnant sous les couvertures. Son plan marchait à merveille, elle avait froid. Il commençait à avoir des remords quand il l'entendit se lever et s'approcher._

_- Ron?_

_- Mmmm_

_- J'ai froid._

_Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, il souleva sa propre couverture en grand pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, elle ne se fit pas prier et elle se pelotonna sous la couverture bien chaude. Il entoura sa taille de ses grandes mains, la rapprochant de lui, il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et se délecta de l'odeur de caramel qui s'en dégageait._

_Hermione se sentait tellement bien blottie dans des bras puissants, elle s'accrocha désespérément à son bras posé sur sa taille quand elle sentit qu'il se dégageait, son cœur se serra avant de se détendre quand elle comprit qu'il voulait juste enlacer ses doigts dans les siens, elle le sentit qui embrassait ses cheveux. Elle n'avait qu'à se retourner… Elle n'avait qu'à se retourner et ce serait ses lèvres qu'il embrasserait. Elle s'endormit bien avant d'en avoir eu le courage._

_- Alors vous avez réflé…_

_- Harry tais toi, ils…ils dorment…_

_- Oh, viens on s'en va, on n'a pas cours ce matin, ils peuvent dormir._

_Quand Hermione se réveilla elle se demanda pourquoi elle était si courbaturée. Quand la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux elle se demanda où elle était. Mais quand Hermione vit qu'elle était dans les bras d'un garçon, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Ron, elle n'aurait pas pu dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron. Elle dégagea sa main et essaya de se lever mais il la retint par la taille._

_- Bonjour Mione._

_- Bonjour Ron._

_- On commence à prendre l'habitude de dormir ensemble, on va devenir un vrai petit couple._

_Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui._

_- Nous ne serons jamais un couple ordinaire, Ron!_

_- Tiens! Tu n'as pas dit que nous ne serions jamais un couple…_

_- Je…_

_Ron ne la laissa pas terminer et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, il ne chercha pas à passer la barrière de ses lèvres mais instinctivement la jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche. Ils enlacèrent leur langue un instant avant que Ron ne s'écarte de quelques centimètres en la regardant avec des gros yeux, elle semblait aussi surprise que lui. _

_Ils se levèrent et Hermione, constatant que la porte était débloquée s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers la salle commune. Ils avaient tous les deux le cœur qui battait anormalement vite. Ils devaient se calmer…tous les deux…et garder le contrôle._

_Au petit déjeuner, Ron faisait comme si de rien n'était alors qu'Hermione cherchait tant bien que mal à éviter son regard, elle s'en alla après avoir avalé un toast nature._

_- Alors bien dormis?,demanda Harry dans un sourire._

_- Ouais, merci de nous avoir enfermés, on a crevé de froid toute la nuit, répliqua Ron de mauvaise grâce._

_- Ah bon, c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue quand je suis venu vous réveiller ce matin!_

_- Tu es venu dans le salon des préfets ce matin?_

_- Oui_

_- Ah_

_- Allez vieux, au moins vous vous êtes réconciliés…et vous avez passé une nuit sympa._

_- Mmmm_

_- Bon alors c'est l'essentiel non?_

_- Harry…euh_

_- Ouais?_

_- On s'est embrassé._

_- Ouais et alors? C'était pas la première fois…_

_- Oui mais là, elle était d'accord…enfin…tu comprends…_

_- Euh…oui…je crois…_

_- Bon enfin bref, et maintenant je me dis…que…_

_- Oui?_

_- Non rien laisse…_

- …_tomber, je sais!_

_Ils éclatèrent de rire, oubliant la tension qu'ils ressentaient un instant auparavant. Au diable les filles, ils n'allaient pas s'inquiéter pour elles, stop, ils avaient une quête à accomplir point final, Ron se décida: interdiction de flirter avec Hermione avant d'avoir tué Voldemort! Ok! Promis!_

_Leur premier match contre Serdaigle se déroula à merveille, ils gagnèrent 380 à 0. Ron n'avait laissé passé aucun but et Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or en faisant des arabesques magnifiques. Ils étaient à nouveau les héros du jour, et la popularité des deux garçons ne faisait que croître. _

_Le cours de potion de Slughorn était devenu une véritable horreur pour Harry qui n'avait plus le manuel de Rogue pour l'aider, l'idée d'aller le récupérer lui était complètement insupportable. Mais pour Ron, c'était un supplice, il était assis à côté d'Hermione et il ne cessait de la frôler chaque fois qu'il tendait la main vers ses ingrédients._

_- Bon sang Ron, tu ne peux pas les mettre autre part, tu me gênes…_

_- Désolé Mione mais y a plus de place de l'autre côté…_

_En effet, il avait tiré un trait sur elle, du moins pour le moment, et il ne le faisait pas exprès. Ils étaient redevenus les deux meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient, se disputant pour un rien. Ron avait même essayé de flirter un peu moins avec les filles de Gryffondor pour éviter davantage de disputes. En ce moment, il avait jeté son dévolu sur une petit serdaigle de 5e année, et Hermione n'était évidemment au courant de rien._

_Quant à Hermione, elle avait également quelques secrets, elle voyait depuis peu Karl Smithfield qui était en 7e année avec elle mais à Serdaigle. Il partageait sa table au cours d'arithmancie et elle commençait vraiment à l'apprécier malgré ses plaisanteries un peu lourdes. _

_Malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ron de temps à autre, à ses bras qui la soulevait pour un oui ou pour un non, comme ce matin alors qu'elle discutait avec Ginny et qu'elle lui bloquait le chemin pour sortir de la salle commune et qu'il l'avait soulevé de terre pour la déplacer…c'était…sexy…_

* * *

**_Alors voilà, c'est fini. Les deux prochains chapitres risquent d'être moins longs que celui-ci mais je vais essayer de les publier plus rapidement aussi alors à bientôt et n'hésitez pas à déposer une review..._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que ce chaitre va vous plaire, il est moins long que d'habitude il me semble mais bon, j'essaie de faire au mieux pour les couper au bon endroit. Sinon ben je pense qu'il n'y aura pas 'autres chapitres avant un moment parce que je pars en vacances dimanche et je ne suis pas sure d'avoir le temps d'en poster un avant (2 td + 1 galop d'essai ça aide pas), et puis le samedi où je reviens c'est mon anniversaire donc...(non n'insistez pas je ne vous dirais pas quel âge je vais avoir, ce n'est pas une question que l'on pose à une dame...Quoi? Oui, je suis une dame!) voilà j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient, pour Hermione, une véritable mascarade, le professeur Winston était trop…polie…sans avis…trop bien comme il faut. Elle la trouvait louche et elle faisait des recherches sur elle, bien entendu elle n'était pas dans les registres de Poudlard mais elle avait envoyé une lettre à sa correspondante au sein de l'institut des sorcières de Salem afin d'obtenir des informations sur elle, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait eu aucune réponse. _

_Harry avait été trop occupée depuis trois semaines pour étudier les souvenirs de Dumbledore et comme celui-ci le lui avait dit, il s'était assuré de ne pas être épié, mais ils avaient rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande le soir même pour en visiter quelques-uns uns et il était également très impatient de discuter avec le portrait du professeur Dumbledore, mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait sa carte du maraudeur, le professeur Mc Gonagall était dans son bureau._

_- Bien, alors ce soir on va essayer de visiter au moins deux souvenirs._

_- Mais d'abord tu peux nous expliquer comment on fait…_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, c'est absolument sans douleur, il suffit de te pencher vers la pensine et de toucher le souvenir._

_- Bien alors, tu y vas en premier?_

_- Pas de problème, si vous voulez._

_- Attends Harry, je vais y aller._

_- D'accord si tu veux, donc Ron en premier, puis Hermione, Ginny et moi…_

_Ron suivit les directives d'Harry et se pencha sans hésiter vers la pensine. Harry n'avait encore jamais vu personne en train de plonger dans un souvenir, il fut donc très surpris de voir Ron devenir tout raide et tomber en arrière, il se précipita pour le rattraper, mais il arriva trop tard et le pauvre Ron s'étalait durement sur le sol._

_- Aïe, il va avoir mal à la tête en sortant de ce souvenir._

_Hermione s'enfonça à son tour dans le souvenir, elle devint toute raide et Harry l'allongea près de Ron. Il fit de même avec Ginny avant de plonger lui-même dans la pensine._

_Ils se retrouvèrent en pleine nuit dans une forêt, ils virent une ombre passer, Ron eut le réflexe de brandir sa baguette mais Harry lui indiqua qu'ils n'étaient que des sortes de fantômes errant dans un souvenir. Harry décida de suivre l'ombre qui s'avançait vers une clairière. _

_Le clair de lune ne leur permettait pas encore de voir le visage de l'homme qu'ils suivaient, ils avancèrent à travers les ronces pendant plusieurs minutes, puis l'ombre s'arrêta de marcher et attendit. Une nouvelle ombre avança, mais cette fois-ci Harry la reconnut immédiatement, il compris de quoi il s'agissait immédiatement._

_Rogue et Dumbledore étaient réunis, ils paraissaient plus jeune qu'à leur époque, surtout Rogue. Celui-ci semblait nerveux et il tenait sa baguette dans une main tremblante, il paraissait même terrifié. Harry entendit Hermione bouger derrière lui, apparemment elle venait de reconnaître les protagonistes et le chuchotait aux autres._

_Le moment était lourd de tension et ils s'obligeaient à rester calme, silencieux, Hermione avait cependant attrapé la main de Ron, simplement pour se rassurer._

_- Severus, je suis heureux que tu sois venu…_

_- Vous n'avez pas été suivi?_

_- Je ne le pense pas._

_- Il me tuera, je le sais. Bientôt._

_- Tu es trop intelligent pour cela._

_- Dumbledore, un drame se prépare. Je ne sais pas qui. Mais quelque chose d'important._

_- Chaque individu qu'il tue est important._

_- Je crois…je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec…avec…la…prophétie._

_- Les familles concernées sont protégées du mieux que l'on puisse faire._

_- Pas assez Dumbledore, pas assez._

_- Que proposes-tu Severus? Que penses-tu que j'ai oublié?_

_- Vous êtes le seul qu'il ne viendra pas tuer lui-même. Gardez les enfants près de vous._

_- C'est impossible Severus, c'est impossible. Il a déjà tenté de me tuer par d'autres moyens que ses propres mains, il trouvera un moyen de les reprendre. Tom est assez intelligent pour cela._

_- Depuis qu'il a appris…depuis…il est déterminé à les trouver._

_- Je le sais Severus mais il ne les trouvera pas…_

_- Dumbledore vous…_

_Rogue semblait avoir entendu quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas entendu, il s'immobilisa un instant puis se tourna vers un grand arbre derrière Dumbledore, il leva sa baguette en silence. Dumbledore semblait très calme. Tout d'un coup et sans aucun signe avant coureur, un éclair rouge se dirigea vers l'arbre et on entendit un bruit de chute. Rogue se mit à courir vers sa cible et découvrit un corps._

_- VOUS AVEZ ETE SUIVI…_

_- Je m'en doutais Severus, mais tu viens de prouver, par la terreur que je sens en toi, que tu n'es pas ici sous les ordres de Tom Jedusor. La personne que tu viens de stupéfixer est un de mes amis._

_- Qui? Il faut qu'il soit sur._

_- Oh, il n'y a personne de plus sur que lui, il a insisté pour venir te rencontrer Severus, lui aussi craignait que tu sois un traître._

_- Qui est-ce?_

_- Rends lui la liberté de ses mouvements, il te le dira lui-même._

_Rogue s'exécuta, il regarda l'homme se relever et s'approcher, cachant délibérément son visage sous un large capuchon noir, puis lentement il leva la tête vers Severus et ôta son capuchon._

_- Lui?_

_- Moi Severus, répondit James Potter avec dégoût._

_- Pourquoi? Tu devrais protéger ta progéniture…, lança Rogue en insistant sur le dernier mot. _

_- Et c'est exactement ce que je fais, je n'avais pas confiance en toi…_

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu là?_

_- Pour vérifier si j'avais raison ou tort. Il semble évident que j'avais tort, tu as vraiment changé, sinon tu aurais utilisé l'avada kedavra, admit James Potter en baissant sa baguette._

_- Exactement James, exactement, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire._

_Harry se sentit soulever de terre pour atterrir dans la salle sur demande debout sur ses pieds. Ses trois amis, moins habitué à la manœuvre, perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent en arrière les uns sur les autres. Ils se relevèrent lentement les yeux rivés sur le visage impénétrable d'Harry._

_- Mon père avait confiance en Rogue…_

_Ils réfléchirent en silence quand Hermione s'écria._

_- Ron, tu saignes! _

_Effectivement un lent filet de sang s'écoulait du crâne de Ron, visiblement causé par sa chute quand il était entré dans la pensine._

_- C'est rien ça va, je nettoierai ça tout à l'heure. Harry, tu es sur que ça va? Ça nous a fait un choc à nous aussi._

_- En fait, réaliser que mon père faisait confiance à Rogue m'étonne beaucoup mais quand on y pense, ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est ce qu'a dit Rogue. Il était inquiet, anxieux et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était inquiet pour moi…_

_- Oui c'est vrai, c'était mon impression aussi…pourtant…_

_- Pourtant quand il était ici, il semblait ressentir une véritable haine pour toi…_

_- C'était peut être…enfin je veux dire…c'est une supposition bien entendu…peut-être que ce n'était qu'une façade…_

_- Non, c'est impossible, il me haïssait vraiment. Je l'ai vu à de nombreuses reprises quand il essayait de m'enseigner l'occlumancie._

_- J'ai peut être une idée…ce n'est qu'une idée mais…peut être qu'il t'en voulait d'être en vie. Je veux dire…peut-être qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de tes parents…lors de cette rencontre, j'ai trouvé que Rogue regardait ton père avec une certaine appréhension mais pas avec du…dégoût comme lorsqu'il…en parlait devant nous…_

_- Ron a peut être raison, il n'y avait pas de dégoût dans sa voix…_

_- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…_

_- Harry on devrait arrêter là pour ce soir, ça suffit…_

_- Oui, Hermione peut-être…mais je me demandais…se pourrait-il que cette rencontre soit la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore était certain que Rogue était de notre côté lors de la première guerre?_

_Personne ne lui répondit, ils se fichaient de savoir de quel côté était Rogue lors de la première guerre, il avait tué Dumbledore… Hermione se leva et remit le souvenir dans la fiole, puis replaça celle-ci dans la boite, tout en colorant en rouge le bouchon, vraisemblablement pour ne pas se tromper la prochaine fois. _

_Harry se leva à son tour et fit signe aux autres qu'il montait se coucher, ses amis le suivirent lentement, un peu en arrière, le laissant seul pour digérer les informations. Ginny entra à sa suite dans la salle commune tandis que Ron s'arrêtait devant le portrait des dames qui faisait toujours un pique-nique. Hermione se retourna vers lui étonnée._

_- Tu ne vas pas te coucher Ron?_

_- Je vais d'abord nettoyer le sang sur mon visage, les autres poseraient des questions embarrassantes en voyant ça et je ne peux pas inventer une histoire de duel avec Malefoy où je serais le héros du jour. Je vais nettoyer ça et je monte me coucher…A demain Hermione._

_- Attends Ron, je vais t'aider._

_- Tu n'es pas obligé._

_- Je m'en sortirais mieux que toi pour refermer la plaie…_

_- Eh, je sais le faire maintenant…_

_- C'est pas ça Ron, mais comment comptes-tu faire pour pointer ta baguette sur l'arrière de ton crâne?_

_- Ah…oui…_

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain du petit salon. Hermione nettoya scrupuleusement le visage de Ron avec une serviette de toilette humide._

_- Tu sais Hermione, maintenant que tu as refermé la plaie, je peux le faire seul. C'est pas que ce soit désagréable mais…si les filles de Gryffondor nous voient revenir en même temps…ça va jaser…_

_- Je m'en fiche…, répondit Hermione d'un ton de défi._

_- Ah…_

_- Pas toi?_

_- Si, bien sur, c'était pour toi…_

_- C'est gentil Ron!, ajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire._

_- Quoi?, demanda Ron en se retournant vers la jeune fille, étonné._

_- De penser à moi…c'est gentil._

_Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Non, il ne l'embrasserait pas, non…si, il était en train de l'embrasser et elle le laissait faire… Non, elle partait en courant…et merde…_

_- Tu sais Hermione, ça ne sert à rien de s'enfuir, hurla t-il de la salle de bain._

_La jeune fille s'arrêta, tremblante, il avait raison mais elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle était peut-être amoureuse de lui mais il ne l'aimait pas, il avait simplement envie de la séduire, comme toutes les autres. Elle reprit sa course et monta directement dans son dortoir, tenant toujours sa serviette de toilette à la main._

* * *

**_Donc voilà c'est fini, j'ai réfléchi et je vais essayer de vous mettre le prochain chapitre samedi aprés le galop mais bon comme c'est pas certain...j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il permet d'avancer un peu plus dans l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre contiendra davatage de Ron/Hermione._**

**_ Une petite review?_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_je me suis dit que je pouvais bien prendre une pause de 5 minutes pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre entre deux révisions sur le cautionnement, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'aime bien (moi prétentieuse? Pensez vous?!) il y a beaucoup de Ron/Hermione et un "petit" problème vers la fin mai je vous laisse découvrir, bonnes vacances!_**

**_Ah et un petit message pour Sarah qui me laisse toujours des reviews comme je les aime, celle-ci était trés intéressante, elle me faisait remarquer que dans le chapitre précédent, Dumbledore tutoyait Rogue (vous auriez d'ailleurs tous du me le faire remarquer) or c'était fait exprès: Rogue n'est pas encore professeur à Poudlard, c'est un ancien élève de Dumbledore et je voulais faire un parallèle avec ça, aprés tout, il tutoie bien Voldemort alors...et les mangemorts aussi (euh je crois mais il faudrait que je vérifie ce point) donc voilà, je voulait donner un coté intimiste à leur entretien donc...enfin bref merci à Sarah pour me lire aussi attentivement et grooooos bisous à tous!_**

* * *

_Les jours passaient et l'automne qui jusque là avait été doux, fit place à une grisaille mêlée à de la pluie très fine. Halloween était dans deux jours et ils avaient une sortie organisée à Pré au lard le jour même._

_- Ron tu viens avec Ginny et moi à Pré au lard?_

_- Euh…non, je vous laisse ensemble, j'ai pas envie de vous voir vous bécoter._

_- Bon d'accord. Et toi Hermione?_

_- Non plus, je crois que je vais réviser pour mes ASPIC et j'irai peut être vous rejoindre en fin d'après midi s'il ne fait pas trop froid._

_- Ok alors nous on y va. A tout à l'heure!_

_Ron sortit de la salle commune quelques minutes après eux, suivi de près par une Hermione pleine de bonnes intentions pour réviser ses ASPIC. Elle se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque où elle retrouva Karl Smithfield qui, vraisemblablement, l'attendait._

_- Hermione!_

_- Karl! Salut, tu n'es pas sorti à Pré-au-lard?_

_- En fait, je voulais savoir si tu voulais y aller avec moi?_

_- Ah…euh…j'avais l'intention de réviser et…_

_- On n'est pas obligé de rester très longtemps. C'est juste…pour être avec toi…_

_- Bon…si tu veux…allons-y, je laisse mes affaires ici, de toutes façons je reviendrai travailler après…_

_Karl et Hermione quittèrent donc la bibliothèque. Hermione avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui expliquer qu'une relation amoureuse ne l'intéressait plus mais il s'accrochait. Elle se persuada qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen pour le lui expliquer très clairement mais elle espérait beaucoup qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas Harry et Ginny ou pire…Ron._

_Celui-ci se trouvait seul dans la grande rue de Pré-au-lard, il venait de passer chez Zonko où il avait trouvé Neville et Luna en grande discussion à propos d'un complot sur les bulles gum. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers les trois balais où il pensait trouver quelqu'un pour boire une bièraubeurre avec lui, mais à peine était-il rentré qu'il vit Lavande se jeter sur lui._

_- Ron, tu viens t'asseoir avec nous?_

_- Euh, merci Lavande mais j'avais l'intention de rejoindre Dean et Seamus là-bas._

_- Juste une minute! Regarde, Amélie est avec nous, tu la connais je crois…_

_Effectivement, il la connaissait, c'était la serdaigle de 5e année avec qui il avait flirté ces dernières semaines. Elle rougit en voyant qu'il la regardait. Ron n'était plus vraiment intéressé par elle mais il ne voulait pas lui faire comprendre devant Lavande qui semblait tout savoir de leur histoire et qui serait ravie d'aller raconter à toute l'école comment il l'avait complètement ignoré. Il s'approcha donc de leur table et se pencha sur elle._

_- Salut!_

_- Bonjour, Ron!_

_- J'ignorais que tu étais amie avec Lavande, Amélie._

_- En fait, elle est venue me voir en me proposant de venir ici, elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi et…_

- …_et tu n'as pas su dire non, répondit-il en éclatant de rire._

_Ce fut exactement ce moment là qu'Hermione, à peine entrée dans le bar, posa les yeux sur leur table où elle vit un Ron souriant et rieur. Mais, c'est pas vrai! Il drague encore tout ce qui bouge…! Elle empoigna la main de Karl et se dirigea d'autorité vers une table libre au fond du bar en prenant soin que Lavande et Ron puissent les voir._

_Ron était resté bouche bée, Hermione a un petit ami?! Sans même accorder un regard à la bande de jeunes filles, il se dirigea droit vers Hermione qui venait de commander des verres._

_- Hermione! Tu devais pas réviser?, demanda t-il sans préambule._

_- Ah, salut Ron, et bien en fait j'ai changé d'avis, répondit-elle en offrant son plus beau sourire à Karl, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Ron au plus haut point._

_- Hermione je peux te parler une minute? Seuls?, insista-t-il._

_- Pourquoi?, demanda Karl en se levant._

_- Ça ne te regarde pas toi, assieds toi le nain tu vas te faire mal._

_Ron n'avait même pas accordé un seul regard au garçon mais il savait pertinemment qu'il lui était supérieur: que ce soit en taille (il était deux fois plus grand que ce gamin), en force (le pauvre, il était tout maigre) ou dans la pratique de la magie (n'en parlons même pas, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait du subir les cours particuliers d'Hermione tout l'été)._

_- Au contraire je crois que ça me regarde, Hermione est avec moi!, insista Karl en pointant un doigt dans l'épaule de Ron._

_Ron n'avait toujours pas quitté Hermione des yeux, mais il jugea que c'était le moment d'adresser un regard à ce type. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux ce mec, il ne bougea pas d'un poil, mais Ron fut satisfait d'entrevoir un frisson quand Karl croisa son regard glacial._

_- Ecoute, j'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec toi. Dégage!_

_Karl esquissa un geste pour sortir sa baguette de sa cape mais déjà Ron lui avait lancé un sortilège informulé. Le jeune garçon était tombé raide sur la banquette. Ron poussa son corps sans ménagement, pris Hermione par la main et sortit du bar en la traînant toujours par la main malgré ses véhémentes protestations._

_- Ronald Weasley, tu vas me lâcher immédiatement ou je te lance un sortilège dont tu te souviendras._

_- Essaie toujours! Silencio! Je sais que tu peux me lancer un sortilège informulé mais j'espère que tu ne le feras pas._

_Il l'emmena près de la cabane hurlante et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un banc, elle frissonnait, Ron ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de remettre sa cape. Il détacha la sienne et lui posa sur ses épaules._

_- Mets ma cape, tu vas crever de froid. Bon, je te rends ta voix, mais par pitié, ne hurle pas, soupira t-il._

_- RONALD WEASLEY, ES-TU FOU?_

_- Je t'avais dit de ne pas crier! Non, miss Granger, je ne le suis pas mais toi oui. Comment ça se fait que tu sois avec ce toquard alors que tu as refusé de venir avec moi…pour réviser soi-disant?_

_- Je suis majeure Ron, et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre! _

_- C'est ton petit-ami, c'est ça?_

_- Ça ne te regarde pas. Et si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quel honneur tu pourrais m'empêcher de sortir avec lui! Tu voudrais peut-être que je te présente les garçons qui m'intéressent pour que tu puisses me donner ton avis?_

_- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, j'ai de bien meilleurs goûts que toi!_

_- Non mais ça va pas!, s'exclama Hermione furieusement! T'es vraiment cinglé_

_- Je ne suis pas cinglé Hermione, je suis réaliste. Regarde!_

_Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa avec toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir mais alors même qu'il était surpris de voir qu'elle répondait à son baiser tout aussi furieusement, il la lâcha et lui offrit un sourire amer._

_- Tu vois Hermione, tu ne m'embrasserais pas comme ça si tu avais envie vraiment envie de sortir avec ton Karl. Maintenant, mets ma cape je te dis, tu grelottes._

_Son ton était redevenu enfantin après le ton dur qu'il avait employé pour parler de leur baiser. Elle n'osa pas répondre. Ils rentrèrent ensemble au château sans dire un mot et Hermione se précipita à la bibliothèque pour récupérer ses affaires avant de rejoindre directement son dortoir, portant toujours sur les épaules la cape beaucoup trop grande de Ron qui flottait derrière elle._

_- Hum, le festin d'Halloween était absolument parfait._

_- Comme d'habitude Ron. Dès que tu parles de nourriture, tout est toujours parfait._

_- Ginny, si on parlait de TA cuisine, je n'emploierais pas cet adjectif, lui lança Ron tandis qu'elle lui tirait la langue._

_Ils sortaient tous les quatre de la grande salle, accompagnés de Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus, quand ils entendirent une explosion assourdissante dans le parc. Instinctivement, ils avaient tous sortis leurs baguettes magiques et braquaient leurs regards vers la grande porte du château qui était encore ouverte._

_Alors qu'un instant auparavant le parc était parfaitement sombre, on pouvait maintenant y voir une dizaine de torches qui avançaient rapidement. Le professeur Mc Gonagall accouru dans le hall, agita vivement sa baguette et les portes se refermèrent d'un coup sec._

_- Londubat, allez prévenir le professeur Winston que des mangemorts sont dans le parc du château, les autres demandez aux élèves de retourner dans leurs salles communes._

_- Professeur, comment allons-nous repousser l'attaque?_

_- Je l'ignore monsieur Potter, mais il n'y a pas de "nous"…_

_- On va vous aider, ainsi que tous ceux qui le veulent._

_Ginny n'attendit pas la réponse du professeur Mc Gonagall et se précipita dans la grande salle, immédiatement suivie par Ron_

_- Bon, vous aussi allez dans la grande salle et faites ce que le professeur Winston vous dira. Et vous aussi Harry!, ajouta Mc Gonagall d'un ton à la fois sévère et effrayé._

_Harry était dans une colère noire, des mangemorts attaquaient leur école et il ne pouvait pas les affronter parce que Mc Gonagall le lui interdisait. Il faisait partie de l'ordre du Phénix, bon sang! Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et découvrirent Ron qui posait Ginny sur le bout de la table des Pouffsouffles avant de siffler bruyamment pour obtenir le silence. Ginny lui accorda un regard de remerciement avant de s'adresser aux élèves._

_- Ecoutez moi, des mangemorts sont dans le parc, il faut défendre le château, des aurors sont là pour nous aider mais ils ne pourront pas faire face seuls, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux, on doit les aider, je demande à tous les élèves qui s'en sentent le courage et la capacité de rester ici et d'attendre les ordres des professeurs! Quant aux autres, et notamment toutes les premières années, nous leur demandons de retourner immédiatement dans leurs dortoirs! Merci!_

_Le discours de Ginny semblait avoir fait une grande impression sur les élèves, et des petits groupes se formaient un peu partout dans la salle tandis que les premières années et beaucoup d'autres se rendaient précipitamment dans leurs dortoirs. En peu de temps, il ne resta plus dans la grande salle que ceux qui avaient répondus positivement à la réquisition de Ginny._

_Harry était impressionné, elle avait réussi à réunir la plupart des septièmes années, une grosse partie de sa propre promotion et beaucoup de petits groupes provenant des autres années. Il remarqua même un groupe de serpentards qui venaient lui parler pour savoir comment ils pourraient aider._

_- Maintenant il faut se répartir pour établir une stratégie…_

_- Miss Weasley, commença le professeur Winston, je pense que c'est à nous de prendre les choses en main. Les professeurs vont s'occuper de sécuriser le hall en première ligne, les septièmes année vont se répartir derrière nous, quant aux autres années, monter sur le grand escalier, vous assurerez nos arrières. Les fantômes, placez vous devant pour nous cacher à la vue._

_- Professeur?_

_- Oui M. Weasley?_

_- Ne serait-il pas judicieux de demander aux sixièmes années de se positionner dans les étages afin d'arrêter certains mangemorts par des sortilèges lancés par les fenêtres comme le faisait les moldus au Moyen-Âge…_

_- Je vois, Monsieur Weasley que votre pratique des échecs nous sera très utile. Très bien, vous avez entendu? Je veux six groupes de trois pour aller se positionner au premier étage et lancer des sortilèges défensifs par les fenêtres._

_Tous les élèves concernés se mettaient en place. Chacun suivait les ordres sans dire un mot, mais Harry put apercevoir des troisièmes années complètement terrifiées sur le grand escalier. Pourtant ils étaient là, ils avaient eu le courage de se placer contre les mangemorts et non pas de les laisser faire. C'était une preuve de courage suffisante._

* * *

**_Je sais, je sais, c'est dur de s'arrêter là mais...j'adooooooore ça! Une petite review? (même pour me crier votre haine, je ne vais pas me froisser!) et on se revoit la semaine prochaine...en espérant que l'on va dépasser le stade des 70 reviews...lol (oui je suis une rêveuse)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis enfin revenue de vacances alors je vous poste ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de vous en envoyer un autre avant la fin de la semaine car je dois passer un "week-end en amoureux", bon bref vous vous en foutez.**_

_**Merci à toutes les reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir mais je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à publier cette fic, maintenant que je la relie, je la trouve assez fade en fin de compte, donc on verra bien mais en tous cas, je publierais au moins les trois chapitres qui sont complètement prêts.**

* * *

_

_Bientôt, on entendit des explosions venant de l'extérieur, le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Sinistra s'étaient placés aux fenêtres du rez de chaussée et lançaient des sortilèges défensifs tandis que le professeur Winston brandissait sa baguette._

_La porte tiendrait certainement très longtemps mais dehors il y a des élèves, et il est hors de question de les laisser mourir sans rien faire, il va nous falloir ouvrir les portes et attaquer…_

_Harry cherchait Ron et Hermione des yeux tandis qu'il serrait Ginny par la main, entendre parler d'élèves morts lui rappelait Cédric Diggory, lui rappelait que chacun risquait sa vie dans cette bataille. Il les trouva derrière le professeur Mc Gonagall, ils se disputaient._

_- Bon sang Hermione, vas-tu enfin m'écouter?_

_- Mais arrête Ron, je suis capable tout comme toi de me battre…_

_- Je le sais, je te demande simplement de rester près de moi. Rien d'autre, reste avec moi…et tais toi, ne réponds pas, promets le moi…_

_- Mais… d'accord je te le promets, répondit elle en soupirant._

_Ron parut soulagé une seconde, mais Harry voyait la main dans laquelle il tenait celle d'Hermione, agitée de tremblements. Pourtant, la main qui tenait sa baguette magique était fermement tendue vers la porte._

_Harry se tourna vers Ginny, il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle soit moins brave et qu'elle soit à l'abri dans son dortoir…mais après tout, y serait-elle vraiment en sécurité? Rien n'était moins sur. Les coups sourds contre la porte montraient que les mangemorts étaient déterminés à entrer même si cela devait leur prendre plusieurs heures. Ils entreraient bien plus tôt._

_Le professeur Mc Gonagall était fébrile elle aussi, elle ne cessait de lancer des regards vers ses élèves. Bientôt, ils devraient se battre, et pourtant ils étaient jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes pour être confrontés à la réalité._

_Elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de baguette magique et Harry se dit que la porte s'ouvrait sur la fin du monde. Des mangemorts partout qui s'engouffraient dans Poudlard. Des mangemorts tous plus déterminés les uns que les autres. Pourquoi étaient-ils là? Pour exterminer les élèves ou pour capturer l'élu? Nul n'aurait su le dire et nul ne se posait la question. Il fallait se battre, il fallait gagner, pour sa propre survie et pour celle des autres. C'était la fin du monde…_

_Des sortilèges traversaient le hall dans chacun des deux sens. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient en première ligne. Ils se battaient avec tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient mais les mangemorts revenaient toujours en surnombre. Ils avaient la rage au cœur. Harry vit alors ce à quoi il ne s'attendait plus. Fumseck était revenu. Il était là perché sur une fenêtre inaccessible et chantait._

_Un chant merveilleux, inégalable. Un chant qui leur donnait le courage qui leur manquait, un chant qui ne s'éteindrait jamais._

_Harry n'avait pas quitté la main de Ginny, il lançait des sortilèges pour blesser, il ne voulait pas tuer. De loin, il pouvait apercevoir les combats, les duels entre les septièmes année et les mangemorts, il pouvait même apercevoir Neville qui se battait de tout son cœur avec…Bellatrix Lestrange._

_- Ah, Ah, Londubat! Il faut que tu sois un peu plus rapide tu sais… Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris ça?_

_Harry ne savait pas où étaient Ron et Hermione, sans doute avaient-ils suivis le professeur Winston qui en tentant de repousser l'attaque, avait déplacé une partie du combat à l'extérieur. Il n'entendait que les sortilèges qui s'écrasaient contre les parois du château, les cris de ses camarades lorsqu'ils étaient touchés. La mort semblait rôder tout autour d'eux malgré le chant de victoire que lançait Fumseck._

_Tout d'un coup, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'y attende, l'un des mangemorts s'engouffra par la grande porte en hurlant qu'il fallait partir, que des aurors arrivaient. Tous les mangemorts présents dans le hall se mirent à courir derrière lui. Les élèves réussirent à en toucher une bonne partie tandis qu'ils s'enfuyaient. Harry lâcha la main de Ginny et courut à leur suite. _

_Il voulait continuer le combat jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucun de ces ignobles individus. Combien d'élèves avaient survécus à l'attaque? Et combien étaient morts? Il fallait les venger._

_Harry ne fit pas attention à la pelouse, s'il l'avait regardé de plus près, il aurait vu un véritable champ de bataille, les corps d'élèves et de mangemorts s'entremêlaient dans une atmosphère de désastre. Il y avait bien plus d'élèves à terre que de mangemorts…_

_Harry vit le professeur Winston qui, elle aussi, s'était élancée à leur poursuite ainsi que Tonks qui avait été alertée pendant son tour de garde dans le parc du château. Les mangemorts étaient presque arrivés au portail de Poudlard quand ils se heurtèrent aux aurors qui avaient été prévenus de l'attaque. Harry se mêla aux aurors qui luttaient avec beaucoup plus de savoir-faire que les élèves mais qui étaient d'autant moins nombreux. Quelques mangemorts furent touchés mais la plupart réussirent à s'enfuir à peine avaient-il dépassé le mur d'enceinte qu'ils transplanaient. Le professeur Winston était , elle, en plein duel avec un mangemort. _

_- Alors Aglaé, ça faisait longtemps…_

_- Pas assez à mon goût…_

_- Tu aurais du rester dans ton monastère._

_- Pourquoi, aurais-tu peur de moi maintenant…Severus?_

_Rogue, il s'agissait de Rogue, impossible! Harry allait s'élancer sur l'assassin de Dumbledore quand il vit le professeur Winston qui attrapait un paquet qu'avait fait tomber Rogue pendant la bataille, puis elle fut touchée au bras, tomba et laissa Rogue s'enfuir._

_- Professeur Winston!?_

_- Tout va bien monsieur Potter._

_Ce n'était pas ce qu'aurait dit Harry en voyant l'école dévastée mais il ne répondit pas et couru vers le château, il savait que Ginny allait bien mais ou étaient Ron et Hermione? Il traversa la pelouse, mais ne les vit pas il chercha Ginny dans le hall afin qu'elle vienne l'aider à les retrouver. Harry put constater les dégâts. Une partie de la grande salle avait été carbonisée par un début d'incendie. De nombreux élèves étaient blessés mais aucun corps sans vie ne gisait au sol, apparemment, beaucoup d'élèves avaient été supefixés ou blessés, mais les sortilèges d'avada kedavra n'avait atteint personne à l'intérieur de l'école. Cela ressemblait fort à un miracle._

_Harry retourna dans le parc afin de continuer ses recherches pour trouver Ron et Hermione. Le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité, il n'y voyait rien, à part des corps étendus sur le sol. L'inquiétude fit place à la terreur quand il vit la marque des ténèbres flotter au-dessus du lac. _

_- AMICUS PERUS_

_Le flash lui permit d'entrapercevoir une masse de cheveux roux à quelques mètres de lui. Il courut et s'arrêta net en voyant Ron qui serrait un corps dans ses bras. _

_- NON!_

_- Hermione, Hermione, je t'en prie, Hermione…_

_Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Sa meilleure amie était…morte. Elle avait une très grave blessure à la poitrine et elle perdait beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Son visage était pâle, ses lèvres bleues. La vie qui l'animait habituellement semblait s'être évanouie à jamais. Harry tomba à genou dans l'herbe humide.._

_- NON! RON! NON!_

_- Harry, elle s'est mise devant moi Harry, elle s'est mise devant moi…_

_Ron semblait près de s'effondrer, Hermione ne pouvait pas mourir, pas elle, pas comme ça… Harry hurla de douleur et de rage. Un éclair d'or fendit l'air. Fumseck! Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Harry vit Fumseck pleurer tout contre la blessure d'Hermione qui, peu à peu se refermait. Fumseck s'envola jusqu'au visage d'Hermione, appuya sa tête contre sa joue et versa une dernière larme qui glissa jusque sur ses lèvres._

_Le visage d'Hermione était très pâle mais peu à peu il sembla retrouver des couleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione bouge les paupières. Ron observait la scène en silence. Harry lui-même versait quelques larmes avec appréhension. Fumseck l'avait sauvé, c'était clair, ce n'était pas le sortilège de l'avada kedavra, elle n'était pas morte. Ron étouffa un sanglot quand il la vit ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire faiblement._

_- Oh Hermione, tu es folle. Tu es cinglée. Mais tu es vivante, déclara Ron en la serrant dans ses bras._

_- Ron, tu vas bien?, demanda Hermione en passant une main derrière sa tête en grimaçant._

_- Mais tais-toi donc…, s'insurgea Ron en la maintenant contre lui._

_- Ron, tu vas bien?, répété la jeune fille en se dégageant quelque peu._

_- Laisse tomber Hermione, s'écria Ron en la lâchant_

_- Toi laisse tomber et arrête avec cette expression, répliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils._

_Harry éclata de rire en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis, après avoir pleurés et échappés à la mort, voilà qu'ils se disputaient, les choses ne changeraient donc jamais? Harry s'approcha d'Hermione qui le regardait en souriant. Il l'embrassa sur le front, lui sourit et les laissa seuls. Il devait aller voir comment allez les autres. Le professeur Mc Gonagall réanimait les élèves qui avaient été supefixés et Madame Pomfresh soignait les blessures les plus graves._

_Il trouva Ginny qui réconfortait des élèves de troisième année qui avaient l'air très choqués. Pendant ce temps Ron serrait toujours dans ses bras le corps d'Hermione qui s'accrochait à son bras en savourant le plaisir d'être vivante._

_- Pourquoi tu as fait ça espèce d'idiote? Pourquoi tu as fait ça?_

_- Ron je…_

_- Non, tu n'as aucune excuse, pourquoi tu as fait ça?_

_- Je ne…_

_- Tu imagines…sans Fumseck…tu…oh par Merlin, Hermione…tu serais morte…_

_- Ron…laisse moi donc dire quelque chose…je…_

_- Si tu étais morte…si tu étais morte…comment j'aurais pu continuer?_

_- Ron, et toi alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te mettre devant moi alors que tu te battais déjà avec Fenrir Greyback? _

_- Non, mais je rêve Hermione, c'est toi qui t'es interposé entre moi et ce sortilège, j'ai bien vu que tu étais blessé, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule contre ces deux mangemorts._

_- Ron, comment crois-tu que j'aurais fait si tu…étais mort?_

_Ron la regarda un instant, son visage toujours baigné de larmes, il secoua la tête et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, en la serrant de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle-même s'accrochait à ses épaules musclées, ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient soulagés._

_Harry s'approcha de Ginny, et croisant son regard, lui sourit, submergé de soulagement. Elle répondit à son sourire et se pencha à nouveau vers la troisième année qui était dans ses bras et qui pleurait à chaudes larmes._

_Harry chercha le professeur Winston des yeux, elle était blessée et aurait du être en train de se faire soigner par Madame Pomfresh ou en train de réconforter les élèves, mais il ne la vit nulle part. Puis il se souvint du paquet et fila à toute vitesse dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et si Hermione avait raison? Si c'était elle la traître? Après tout, les mangemorts avaient eu besoin d'aide pour entrer dans Poudlard! Une aide interne, comme celle de Malefoy l'année passée. Et le professeur Winston n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de zèle pour désarmer Rogue… Il s'engouffra dans les étages, ne s'arrêtant que devant la porte du bureau qu'il ouvrit à la volée._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites monsieur Potter?_

_- C'est quoi ça?, demanda t-il en désignant le petit paquet posé sur son bureau d'un doigt furieux._

_- Monsieur Potter, vous devriez retourner dans le hall pour…_

_- Certainement pas, je veux voir ce que c'est!_

_- Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous Potter._

_- Si cela regarde Rogue, ça me regarde! IL A ASSASSINE DUMBLEDORE!_

_- NON!_

_- Non? J'étais là, pas vous!, s'écria Harry empli de fureur._

_- Je n'étais pas là, mais je sais mieux que vous ce qui s'est passé, rétorqua le professeur Winston d'un ton sec._

_- Quoi?_

_- Oui, monsieur Potter, il ne s'agissait pas d'un assassinat mais d'un coup monté, expliqua t-elle d'un ton plus calme._

_- C'est impossible, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche. C'est impossible._

_- C'est ce que j'ai dit aussi mais les preuves m'ont…_

_- Les preuves? Quelles preuves?, demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle._

_- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, d'après ce que je sais vous le découvrirez asse tôt comme ça. Et je n'étais pas d'accord avec la politique que menait Dumbledore avec vous… Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant et…_

_- Un enfant? Vous avez vu ce que les "enfants" ont fait ce soir? Vous vous croyez mieux que moi, vous vous sentez supérieure, mais vous ne savez pas ce que je dois faire, vous…_

_- Je connais la prophétie et il est hors de question que je vous aide à la réaliser. Une prophétie reste une prophétie. Ce sont nos actes qui la font se réaliser. Vous ne serez pas celui qui tuera Voldemort…, répondit le professeur Winston en fixant son regard sur celui d'Harry._

_- Quoi? Mais…_

_- Ça suffit monsieur Potter, je suis votre professeur, cessez donc de me répondre comme si j'étais une de vos camarades, lança t-elle d'un ton cassant._

_- Vous ne comprenez donc pas? Il a tué mes parents et…_

_- Et Rogue a tué Dumbledore mais souvenez vous, il vous a protégé toute sa vie. Il a renié Voldemort pour vous protéger. Puis il s'est occupé de Quirrell pendant votre première année. Ensuite il a tout fait pour savoir ce que Malefoy trafiquait dans la salle sur demande afin de le révéler à Dumbledore. Mais surtout n'oubliez pas: jamais il n'a prononcé le sortilège d'avada kedavra sur vous! Pas une fois, même quand il en avait l'occasion! Pas une seule fois!_

_- C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais…il a tué Dumbledore._

_- Je vous ai déjà dit à ce propos que vous ne connaissiez pas tous les détails de cette histoire. Renseignez vous davantage avant d'affirmer des conclusions qui se révéleront fausses._

_- Dites moi ce qui se trouve dans ce paquet, répliqua t-il en se saisissant du petit paquet. Ou je découvrirais moi-même ce qui s'y trouve._

_- POTTER, RENDEZ MOI ÇA IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE VOUS RENVOIE DE L'ECOLE DANS LES 5 PROCHAINES MINUTES!, hurla t-elle._

_- I__L Y A DES CHOSES PLUS IMPORTANTES QUE L'ECOLE!_

_Harry ne prit pas le temps d'attendre la réponse du professeur Winston et profita de son air estomaqué pour ouvrir furieusement le paquet. Il s'agissait d'une lettre, d'un plan et de ce qui semblait un vulgaire bracelet d'argent._

_Le professeur Winston se leva d'un bon rageur, s'approcha d'Harry qui eut l'impression qu'elle allait le gifler, mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de le jauger du regard._

_- Monsieur Potter, rendez moi ça maintenant._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_- Vous pouvez garder le bracelet…il m'est complètement indifférent. Quant à la lettre, il s'agit d'une lettre provenant du domaine privé. Le plan représente peut être la cachette de Voldemort ces 6 derniers mois, mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Il s'agit d'un plan destiné à l'ordre du Phénix._

_- Un plan qui provient de Rogue? Mais vous êtes folle, c'est un piège, il va vous conduire directement à Voldemort. L'ordre du Phénix ne sera jamais d'accord pour le suivre._

_- L'ordre sera d'accord s'il ne sait pas d'où viens ce plan. Et si vous le leur dites, tant pis pour eux…et pour vous, car vous gâcherez alors une chance pour les gentils de se battre contre les méchants._

_- Ils ne vous vont pas confiance n'est-ce pas?_

_- Peut-être pas, mais si c'est le cas, ils ont tort, je suis simplement plus ouverte d'esprit. Maintenant l'entrevue est terminée, allez donc dans le grand hall et voyez ce que la tyrannie peut faire, il faut s'entraider et prendre l'aide de là où elle vient._

_Harry lui lança un regard plein de méfiance et sortit sans lui tourner le dos. Il se faufila dans les escaliers pour ne pas être vu par les élèves qui ressortaient de leurs dortoirs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que le professeur Winston lui avait dit…ouvrir son esprit…mais le fermer à Voldemort !_

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Gros bisous_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Bon, mon week-end en amoureux étant annulé autant vous dire que je suis de trés mauvaise humeur, je vous laisse un nouveau chapitre, plus court, plus intimiste aussi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira davantage que le pécédent. (Si, Sarah, ton avis compte et je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic qui est plutot longue je l'admets, en tous cas j'écrirais le temps qu'il y aura des lecteurs, bonne lecture)_**

* * *

_Les jours qui suivirent furent un pur et simple chaos. Les cours avaient été annulés pour la semaine et de nombreux élèves avaient élu domicile à l'infirmerie qui avait du être agrandie grâce à la magie. Aucun élève n'était mort. Dix mangemorts avaient été capturés et envoyés dans une prison secrète du ministère. La gazette du sorcier avait relaté l'attaque dès le lendemain matin, ce qui avait conduit à un nouveau mouvement de panique au sein de la communauté magique._

_Quelques jours après l'attaque, de nombreux parents étaient venus chercher leurs enfants. Poudlard n'était plus sure du tout maintenant et Mc Gonagall s'attendait à ce que bon nombre d'autres élèves quittent l'école._

_Hermione n'était restée que quelques heures à l'infirmerie pour que madame Pomfresh vérifie son état de santé, mais elle ne conservait aucun signe qui indiquait qu'elle avait failli mourir quelques heures auparavant. Elle était maintenant allongée sur un canapé dans le salon des préfets, la tête posée sur le ventre de Ron qui lui caressait lentement les cheveux tandis qu'elle regardait le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée._

_- Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça… C'est…trop!_

_- Oui, je sais, mais je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener tout ça…_

_- Mmmm_

_- Tu as étudié le bracelet?_

_- Oui mais je n'ai rien trouvé, il ressemble à un bracelet ordinaire. Le sortilège de révélation n'indique aucun mécanisme dissimulé. _

_- J'ignore de quoi il s'agit mais garde le précieusement, Winston a dit qu'il serait utile, ce qui veut dire qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire._

_- Ou qu'il a eu un rôle dans l'histoire précédente... On devrait peut être étudier les autres souvenirs de Dumbledore._

_- Oui, certainement. Mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant…_

_- Non…pas ce soir…_

_Ils restèrent tous les quatre dans le salon, sans parler, réfléchissant à la situation, aussi compliquée était-elle, rien ne pouvait les atteindre ce soir, rien ne pouvait les séparer…sauf la mort qui n'avait pas encore réussi à les avoir._

_L'ambiance dans l'école était morose, et il y avait de quoi bien entendu, mais les élèves avaient du mal à intégrer l'idée que Voldemort pouvait parfaitement s'en prendre à eux. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny passèrent la semaine seuls au bord du lac malgré la fraîcheur du mois de novembre quand ils n'étaient pas en train d'aider Hagrid à la reconstruction du château._

_- Je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir été là._

_- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Hagrid._

_- Si Hermione, j'aurais du être là, j'aurais du protéger Poudlard, j'ai failli à ma mission_

_- Hagrid…ce n'est pas votre faute. Personne n'a été tué. Personne. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de plus. Et puis, c'est grâce à vous si des aurors sont venus nous aider. On ne vous remerciera jamais assez de les avoir prévenus._

_- Quand j'ai vu la grille de Poudlard grande ouverte…je…j'étais terrifié._

_- Nous aussi Hagrid, nous aussi. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de la façon dont elle a été ouverte?_

_- Non Ron, personne ne le sait, on ne le saura peut être jamais, mais je vous jure que je me battrais pour résoudre ce mystère._

_La fin de semaine arriva très vite et Harry avait décidé qu'il était temps d'étudier un nouveau souvenir. Ils n'avançaient pas dans leurs recherches sur les Horcruxes, ce qui les mettait tous dans un état fébrile. Ils étaient de plus en plus inquiets de ne pas trouver les autres Horcruxes._

_Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande, Ginny déboucha la deuxième fiole et ils entrèrent dans le souvenir à tour de rôle, Ron avait pris la précaution de disposer des coussins bien moelleux autour de la pensine._

_Ils atterrirent dans un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien: le chemin de traverse. Ils étaient entourés d'une foule de sorciers et Harry ignorait complètement lequel il leur fallait suivre, bientôt ils sentirent comme une main qui les poussait en avant doucement, apparemment la personne à qui appartenait ce souvenir, s'était trop éloigné et il leur fallait suivre sa voie. La main invisible les poussa jusque devant la vitrine de chez Ollivanders où ils s'empressèrent d'entrer._

_Le propriétaire de la boutique était là, il s'affairait en rangeant la multitude de boîtes qui occupait le magasin. Chacun se souvint de leur propre examen des baguettes. _

_La clochette de la porte retentit. Ils virent Tom Jedusor entrer dans la boutique, il était tel que dans le souvenir de l'orphelinat, mais il arborait une robe de sorcier, vraisemblablement d'occasion et un sourire déterminé. En le voyant arriver, personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il allait devenir, mais ses yeux, en permanence mobiles et scrutant le moindre détail, mettaient mal à l'aise tous ceux qui l'observaient attentivement. Harry murmura à ses amis qu'il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor avant son entrée à Poudlard, puis ils attendirent._

_- Bonjour._

_- Bonjour. Je voudrais une baguette._

_- Oui, jeune homme, c'est ce que les gens veulent quand ils sont ici en général._

_- Une baguette puissante, répondit Jedusor sans prêter attention à la réflexion d'Ollivanders._

_- Et vous êtes?_

_- Peu importe._

_- Je dois le noter dans mes registres._

_- Bon. Jedusor, Tom Jedusor._

_- Ah oui, et c'est votre première année à Poudlard, c'est bien ça?_

_- Oui._

_- Bien, alors monsieur Jedusor, je dois vous dire que les baguettes sont aussi puissantes que leur propriétaire et non l'inverse. _

_- Donnez m'en une et nous verrons si je suis puissant ou non…s'il vous plait, ajouta le jeune Voldemort avec un sourire faux. _

_- Bien._

_Ollivanders s'activa dans la boutique, il sortit une baguette que Voldemort agita. Comme ce fut le cas pour Harry, une explosion retentit. Ollivanders marmonna quelques mots puis lui tendit une autre baguette, celle-ci sembla trembler un moment, puis émit quelques grincements, Ollivanders se précipita pour l'enlever des mains de Jedusor. La quatrième baguette qu'il lui présenta ne provoqua que quelques étincelles. Après plusieurs autres échecs, Ollivanders semblait très intrigué par le jeune homme, il le regarda, méfiant, puis se dirigea à pas lents vers l'arrière boutique, il lui présenta une baguette toute blanche qu'il tenait précautionneusement._

_- Ceci monsieur Jedusor est un prototype. Les baguettes que j'ai l'habitude de faire sont formées de bois mais je viens tout juste d'achever celle-ci après m'être intéressé à…comment dire…de nouvelles pratiques que j'ai apprises récemment. Ce prototype contient une unique plume de Phénix, l'animal qui renaît de ses cendres et elle est faite dans de l'ivoire._

_Jedusor ne répondit pas, pris la baguette dans ses mains en l'agitant, la baguette fit retentir des éclairs brûlants au-dessus de sa tête. Apparemment, la baguette avait choisi son sorcier. Ollivanders ne fit aucun commentaire, Jedusor paya et sortit._

_Les quatre amis se sentirent aspirés vers l'extérieur et retombèrent mollement dans leurs corps allongés sur les coussins de la salle sur demande._

_- je ne vois pas ce qu'on a appris de vraiment intéressant…_

_- eh bien, la baguette de Voldemort est absolument unique si j'ai bien compris…_

_- Pas tout à fait Ron, je savais déjà que la baguette de Voldemort contenait une plume de Phénix, le même Phénix qui a sauvé Hermione, le même phénix qui a permis de former ma propre baguette. _

_- FUMSECK!_

_- Oui Fumseck, mais comme Ginny je ne vois pas ce que ce souvenir nous apprend. Sauf que Ollivanders m'a menti, il m'avait dit que la baguette de Voldemort était en bois d'if je crois, pas en ivoire, enfin bref, on n'apprend rien._

_- Au contraire, répondit Hermione. La baguette de Voldemort est en ivoire, ce qui introduit une nouvelle donnée dans notre problème. J'ai lu quelque part que c'était une pratique répandue dans les pays qui possèdent encore des éléphants. C'est un élément très particulier. L'ivoire est puissant et mystérieux mais il n'est pas stable, c'est pour cela que l'on ne s'en sert presque pas. L'ivoire possède des propriétés magiques souvent incontrôlables._

_- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement?_

_- Harry, tu ne comprends pas, cela signifie qu'une baguette comme celle de Voldemort peut clairement se retourner contre son propriétaire._

_- C'est-à-dire?_

_- Elle pourrait devenir incontrôlable pour lui s'il s'en servait pour un sortilège extrêmement puissant._

_- Il s'en est servi pour l'avada kedavra, et je suis persuadé qu'il s'en est servi pour fabriquer ses Horcruxes, qu'y a-t-il de plus puissant que ça?_

_- Ce sont des sortilèges que l'on n'apprend pas à Poudlard. Des sortilèges de la vieille magie qui nécessite une force morale particulière. Certains sortilèges ont nécessairement besoin d'être combinés avec beaucoup d'amour, beaucoup de loyauté ou encore avec de nobles sentiments, une intention de faire le bien de façon très intime, pour pouvoir fonctionner…ce que Voldemort n'aura jamais…_

_Effectivement ce souvenir se révélait intéressant, mais Harry ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait forcer Voldemort à utiliser un sortilège qui se retournerait contre lui, mais il préféra ne pas ajouter un mot. Il voulait étudier un autre souvenir avant la fin de soirée. Pendant que Ginny rangeait leur deuxième souvenir, il tenta de saisir la fiole suivante, mais une sorte de décharge électrique le traversa et déclencha un mécanisme particulier, et un morceau de parchemin apparu à la base de la boite de rangement._

Harry,

Ne te lance pas trop vite dans l'étude de ces souvenirs, le mécanisme est réglé de façon à ce que tu ne puisses en regarder qu'environ un par semaine. J'ai pris exemple sur les moldus. Ils sont vraiment très ingénieux parfois.

Mes amitiés,

Albus Dumbledore

_- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me tiennent encore à l'écart?_

_- Ils NOUS tiennent à l'écart Harry._

_Hermione venait de prononcer ces mots d'un ton neutre mais ils remarquèrent que son regard s'était durci. Malgré la sollicitude dont chacun avait fait preuve à son égard, elle semblait marqué à jamais. Elle semblait vraiment… découragée._

_- Bon, moi je rentre, reprit elle après un bref silence._

_- Hermione, attends, je te suis._

_Ron semblait avoir été investi de la mission de protéger Hermione, c'était sans aucun doute lui qui l'avait le plus soutenue depuis le début de semaine. Il ne manquait aucune occasion de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'aider pour toutes sortes de choses. Il passait tout son temps avec elle et elle ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il était plus attentionné que jamais. Il avait eu peur mais peut être pas autant qu'elle._

_- Hermione?_

_- Mmmm_

_- Tu ne sembles pas très bien._

_- Si! C'est juste qu'Harry m'a énervé, il semble penser qu'il est seul dans cette guerre._

_- C'est pas ça Hermione. Bon d'accord Harry fait preuve de…euh…peut-être…_

- …_d'égoïsme…_

_- Euh, oui peut être, enfin bon il ne faut pas lui en vouloir non plus, on a dit qu'on serait là pour lui, on le soutient un point c'est tout._

_- Justement, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte…_

_- Mais si il s'en rend compte. Après…après que l'on t'ait trouvé…par terre, j'ai cru mourir mais quand j'ai croisé son regard, Harry n'éprouvait pas seulement une peine immense, il se sentait coupable Hermione. Coupable de nous mêler à cette histoire._

_- Et bien voilà, c'est exactement ce que je dis, il ne comprend pas qu'on ne le fait pas seulement pour lui, on le fait pour tout le monde, on le fait pour nous aussi._

_- Oui, mais si nous n'étions pas ses amis, crois-tu vraiment que cette histoire se déroulerait de la même façon? Crois-tu que nous serions en première ligne comme lui?_

_Hermione ne répondit pas, ils arrivaient devant la salle commune, mais au lieu d'y entrer, elle continua son chemin et entra dans leur salon qui était devenu leur deuxième maison. Elle s'assit précautionneusement sur un canapé et caressa Pattenrond qui y avait élu domicile lui aussi. _

_Ron se tenait debout devant elle, il la regardait. Quand Pattenrond se leva, il s'approcha d'Hermione et s'accroupit devant elle, lui prenant les deux mains._

_- Hermione, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça._

_- Ce n'est rien Ron._

_- Mais Hermione…_

_- Ron, laisse tomber!_

_Ron la regarda avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-étonné. Elle utilisait son expression favorite pour le rembarrer._

_- Apparemment, je détins sur toi…_

_- Apparemment._

_- Her-mignonne, s'il-te-plait, tu peux me le dire à moi. Allez viens, et raconte moi…_

_Ron se leva, pris Hermione dans ses bras qui se lova contre lui en entourant sa taille de ses petites mains. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et l'espace d'un instant se laissa aller contre Ron, comblée de son odeur, puis elle soupira et entreprit de s'expliquer._

_- Je suis morte Ron, je veux dire, j'ai senti que j'allais mourir…_

_Ron se raidit à cette évocation, mais elle était là, contre lui, et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse courir un danger avant longtemps. Il ne la laisserait pas l'abandonner alors qu'ils commençaient simplement à se rapprocher._

- …_et puis je t'entendais, je…sentais ton parfum. Ron, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'observer la scène de l'extérieur, je ne distinguais rien, j'étais dans le noir, mais je sentais ta présence près de moi alors que moi-même j'avais l'impression de ne plus exister. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer…, soupira la jeune fille, au bord des larmes._

_- Peut-être que ça t'aiderait si je t'expliquais ce que moi j'ai ressenti…, tenta Ron en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait continuer_

_Hermione ne répondit pas, elle tourna son regard vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il soupira et tout comme l'avait fait Hermione, s'imprégna de l'odeur de son amie. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie en la voyant étendue sur le sol revenait dans son esprit._

_- Plus tu fais ça et plus la douleur revient… J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait…je veux dire…j'avais l'impression que si je mourais de douleur, tu reviendrais…parce que moi aussi j'avais l'impression de te voir quitter ton corps sous mes yeux. J'ai cru que j'allais…je ne sais pas…mourir de douleur…de te voir partir…que jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre._

_- C'était peut-être ça, j'avais l'impression de mourir parce que je sentais ta présence qui s'éloignait…_

_Ils n'osèrent pas se regarder mais ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Hermione pleurait silencieusement tandis que Ron était agité de tremblements à l'idée qu'il avait failli la perdre pour de bon cette fois-ci. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était rien par rapport à l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait depuis juin dernier, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle le laisse seul._

_- Ron?_

_- Oui._

_- Je suis désolée d'avoir lâcher ta main…_

_- J'en suis désolé aussi, mais tu es saine et sauve et c'est le plus important._

_Ron avait failli ajouter "je t'aime" à la fin de sa phrase mais il n'osa pas, il ne voulait pas lui dire comme ça, il voulait que ce soit un moment magique, un moment où ils seraient heureux, peut être quand tout serait finis, peut être avant…_

* * *

**_Je voulais vous dire aussi qu'il se peut qu'à un moment ou à un autre, je ne publie pas pendant un long moment mais ce n'est pas parce que je vous aurais oublié c'est juste que ma p'tite soeur va accouché d'un jour à l'autre alors...un petit neveu hihi! allez gros bisous, je vais déprimer ailleurs!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Salut, je vois que le précédent chapitre vous a davantage plu que celui d'avant, j'en suis ravie. Celui-ci est assez long je pense, à vous de me dire si vous voulez un peu plus long ou pas.**_

_**Sinon j'ai pris une bonne résolution (on verra combien de temps ça dure!) et je vais essayer de faire des remerciements ux reviews à chaque nouveau chapitre donc on va commencer dès maintenant et comme j'ai beaucoup de retard, je vais essayer de remonter le plus loin possible:**_

**_- Fanaloka: la suite est arrivée lol_**

**_- Babzzz: J'aime bien les élans! Je voulais absolument qu'ils retournent à Poudlard, aprés tout 7 livres, 7 années de cours, c'est assez équilibré, en tous cas merci beaucoup._**

**_- Abon: Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ma fic te plait toujours_**

**_- Emmi la beletinette: j'espère que tu as aimé tous les chapitres qui ont suivi tes reviews, gros bisous_**

**_- Kit-a-ronron-cat: merci pour tes reviews, je crois que je t'ai répondu personnellement mais je n'en suis pas sure alors j'espère que tu es toujours une lectrice assidue._**

**_- Laure: merci pour ta review, mais tu peux critiquer un peu si tu veux lol_**

**_- Cynt: une collègue de droit!!! Oui c'est vrai que je vois mal l'arrêt Perruche s'intituler l'arrêt Potter mais aprés tout, nos profs devraient essayer de se droguer aux fanfic ça leur ferait surement du bien lol_**

**_- Lily-joanne: merci, pour toutes tes reviews, j'espère que je ne mets pas trop longtemps à publier les chapitres et que tu n'attends pas trop, grosbisous_**

_**- Sarah: merci merci merci, chaque semaine je suis ravie de voir que tu me suis toujours. Oui, je continue et franchement c'est en grande partie à cause de (grâce à?) toi, je me suis dit que certaines personnes avaient sans doute envie de terminer l'histoire alors je pense que ces personnes le mérite bien...y compris toi! Merci pour compatir à mon week-end râté c'est super gentil. Et pour le "je t'aime" de Ron, il va falloir attendre encore...héhé...j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent, ils retournent dans la pensine et la relation Ron/Hermione avance un peu... (un peu j'ai dit, ils sont un peu long à la détente comme on le sait!)**_

_**- Mirandae: J'ai essayé ta technique au Nutella c'est fou ce que ça fait du bien, le seul problème c'est que je deviens accro, efin bref je te donnerai des nouvelles de ma dépendance une autre fois. Merci pour avoir aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci même si je crois qu'il n'est pas aussi satisfaisant mais bon...il y a un autre petit moment Ron/Hermione légèrement fleur bleue (non je suis pas romantique comme fille en plus) bref, bonne lecture.**_

_**Et merci à tous les autres pour qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une réponse et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

__Les cours reprirent le lundi suivant. L'ambiance morose se répandit quand on remarqua que la plupart des élèves qui étaient retournés chez leurs parents ne revenaient pas. Mc Gonagall avait compris la réalité et avait décidé que le bal de Noël ne serait pas annulé afin d'encourager les élèves à rester. Dès cette nouvelle annoncée, les propositions ne se faisaient pas attendre s'agissant de Ron ou Hermione. Quant à Ginny et Harry, chacun s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les autres élèves._

_- Eh Ginny, t'as entendu ça? Harry vient encore de refuser une invitation…_

_Ron éclata de rire en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Harry en s'asseyant à la table du petit-déjeuner._

_- Oh ça je m'en doute, des filles de cinquième année sont venues me demander si j'allais au bal avec Harry ou pas. Je leur ai répondu qu'on sortait ensemble et elles m'ont répondu "Et alors?"_

_- Elles ont un sacré culot quand même…, commenta Harry d'un ton vif._

_- Mmmm, approuva Ginny en avalant un toast. Et toi Ron, tu as choisi laquelle? Elles se bousculent presque pour venir te le demander la première?_

_- Euh, je sais pas…en fait j'avais l'intention…de demander à quelqu'un….mais je sais pas._

_- Ron, tu veux y aller avec moi?_

_Tous ceux qui avaient entendu Hermione, se turent pour entendre la réponse de Ron. Celui-ci semblait estomaqué, il tenait sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche grande ouverte. Harry regardait Ginny avec des gros yeux tandis que celle-ci affichait un sourire enchanté mais un peu surpris._

_- Ron t'as entendu?, insista Hermione._

_- Oui…oui, oui._

_- Et bien?_

_- Oui, je viens de te le dire._

_- Ok_

_Le silence qu'avait provoqué Hermione continuait à la table des Gryffondors, jusqu'à ce que Lavande et Parvati se lèvent, offusquées. Hermione n'affichait aucun sentiment particulier si ce n'est qu'un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et Ron conservait la position de sa fourchette, mais Harry et Ginny s'échangeaient des regards amusés._

_La rumeur des conversations reprit tout autour de la table. Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent, tandis que Ron ne quittait pas Hermione du regard mais celle-ci s'intéressait davantage à un article de la Gazette._

_- Euh, Hermione?_

_- Mmmm, répondit Hermione d'un ton distrait qui semblait particulièrement faux. _

_- Je suis très content hein…ne va pas croire le contraire mais…pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'aller au bal avec toi?_

_- Parce que tu ne voulais pas y aller avec toutes les filles qui te le demandaient, je me suis dit que ça te soulagerait._

_- Ah, c'était pour m'aider…merci._

_- Et parce que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles avec ces filles, je me suis dit que ça me soulagerait…, ajouta Hermione en se cachant délibérément derrière la Gazette._

_- Ah…_

_Il n'ajouta rien d'autre mais paru très content, vraiment satisfait de lui-même. Le reste de la semaine fut une véritable épreuve pour Hermione, encore une fois elle était la cible des pires rumeurs qui circulaient. Bien entendu, Ron faisait également partie de ces rumeurs, mais rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux que ce genre de rumeurs souvent extravagantes._

_Les cours avaient repris, plus intenses que jamais, les professeurs semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour leur enseigner des techniques de combat. Mc Gonagall leur apprenait à se servir de la métamorphose pour dérouter leur adversaire et pour la première fois, Ron fut le premier à réussir un devoir de métamorphose, ainsi il réussissait parfaitement à changer la couleur de ses cheveux._

_- Félicitations Monsieur Weasley, je donne 10 points à Gryffondor. Vous voyez Monsieur Weasley, un bon moral permet de déplacer des montagnes, vous devriez aller à davantage de bals._

_Harry ne put réprimer un grand sourire, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, même le professeur Mc Gonagall avait entendu parler des rumeurs, il lui semblait même l'avoir vu adresser un clin d'œil à Ron qui rougissait devant le compliment de la directrice._

_Harry attendit la semaine d'après pour étudier le souvenir suivant, il espérait que cela leur changerait les idées à tous, et puis il était devenu de coutume qu'à chaque entraînement ou étude d'un souvenir dans la salle sur demande, Harry et Ginny restent dans la salle tandis que Ron et Hermione s'isolaient dans leur salon._

_Harry ignorait si ces deux là sortaient ou non ensemble mais il était ravi de la tournure que prenait leur relation, et Ginny taquinait souvent Harry sur son romantisme naissant. Harry ne s'inquiétait plus des relations entre ses meilleurs amis. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et puis du moment qu'ils arrêtaient de se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non…_

_Là, ils étaient tous plus ou moins tendus à l'idée de découvrir ce que cachait la troisième fiole de souvenirs. Ils reproduisirent la procédure habituelle et plongèrent chacun à leur tour dans le souvenir._

_Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue était présent._

_- Professeur, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais._

_- Vous avez promis Severus, vous m'avez donné votre parole._

_- Pour vous, tout va toujours de soi, mais je suis sur qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je…_

_- Si ça l'est Severus. Vous comprenez bien que le jeune Drago doit absolument continuer à vivre, il n'est pas fondamentalement méchant, au contraire, je suis certain qu'il est nécessaire qu'il vive et pour cela…_

- …_je dois vous tuer!?_

_- Exactement Severus, je vois que vous comprenez parfaitement. Si telle est la mission de Drago…ce sera votre mission._

_- Ce que je comprends c'est que vous allez vous sacrifier pour un enfant…et pour moi. Ce qui est tout à fait inutile._

_- Ma vie est…_

- …_bien plus précieuse que celles des autres._

_- Non Severus non, j'ai fait trop d'erreurs. Vous êtes encore utile à l'ordre du Phénix, pas moi._

_- Et comment croyez vous que l'ordre réagira si je vous tue?_

_- Quand vous me tuerez, vous pourrez faire confiance à Aglaé pour vous aider._

_- Je n'ai pas confiance en elle._

_- Et elle n'a pas confiance en vous, ce qui sera parfait. Je suis trop vieux Severus, il faut me sacrifier en faveur de Drago._

_Brusquement, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits de la révélation qui venait de leur être faite. Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer. C'était impensable, inimaginable, inconcevable. _

_- C'est pas possible!_

_- C'est pas possible!_

- …_il faut croire que si…_

_- Dumbledore n'a pas pu…_

- …_se sacrifier…_

_- Alors tout ce que j'ai vu en haut de la tour était…une machination…_

- …_un stratagème…_

- …_pour faire croire à Voldemort que Rogue n'était pas un traître._

_- C'est de ça que le professeur Winston voulait parler…_

_- Et c'est certainement cette conversation qu'Hagrid a entendue…_

_Ils étaient tous ébahis, choqués, déboussolés… Harry se leva lentement et remis la fiole n°3 dans la boîte. A nouveau le mécanisme s'activa et un autre morceau de parchemin sortit par magie de la boîte en bois. _

Je suis désolé Harry, il fallait que je le fasse, j'aurais voulu te prévenir mais tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire. Je suis désolé Harry.

_Il ne réagit pas, tendit le parchemin aux autres et s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux._

_- Harry?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, ça va, il faut que je digère la chose. Il faut que je comprenne._

_- Harry, je…_

_- Non, Ginny. Ne dites rien, par pitié, ne dites rien, s'il vous plait._

_Ils restèrent là en silence, prostrés, perdus, Dumbledore avait donné sa vie…sa vie… Après ce qui leur sembla plusieurs heures sans bouger, Harry ouvrit les yeux et se leva lentement._

_- Ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant. Je retourne à la salle commune, je vais me coucher._

_Il quitta la salle seul. Cette fois Ginny ne le suivit pas. Elle baissa la tête et soupira. Elle croisa ensuite le regard de son frère. La même incompréhension se lisait sur leur regard. Ron se leva et prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la berça un moment. Qu'il était bon parfois d'avoir un frère compatissant. Séchant ses larmes, elle s'en alla à son tour, lentement. Ron posa les yeux sur Hermione, elle aussi paraissait fragile, seule. Il s'accroupit devant elle._

_- Mione, est-ce que ça va?_

_- Je me sens abusée Ron. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été complètement abusée._

_- C'est choquant de savoir que Dumbledore est mort pour sauver Drago Malefoy._

_- Oui. Ron, viens on monte au salon._

_Ron suivit Hermione dans le salon, il aurait plutôt pensé qu'elle voudrait se coucher, mais apparemment il se trompait. Elle voulait rester avec lui. Elle alla s'asseoir vers leur canapé préféré et invita Ron à la rejoindre._

_- Ron?_

_- Oui?_

_- Je voudrais dormir avec toi cette nuit, comme après…l'attaque chez mes parents, reprit Hermione timidement._

_- Euh, on n'est pas chez moi Hermione, si les autres te trouvent dans mon lit demain matin…ça risque de faire le tour de l'école et…, dit Ron un peu paniqué._

_- Ici. Je voudrais que l'on dorme ici tous les deux, tout seuls._

_- Ah, euh oui, comme ça le problème est réglé mais normalement on n'a pas le droit et Harry pourrait s'inquiéter s'il voit que mon lit n'est pas défait, ajouta Ron en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce._

_- Alors va le prévenir, et Ginny aussi si tu peux, affirma Hermione._

_- D'accord Mione, j'y vais, dit Ron en s'avançant vers la porte._

_- Ron…merci._

_- Y a pas de quoi Mione, répondit Ron dans un sourire._

_Ron sortit de la pièce, prévint Ginny qui était toujours dans la salle commune de faire en sorte que le lit d'Hermione soit défait le lendemain matin puis monta voir Harry dans le dortoir, il était allongé sur son lit tout habillé._

_- Harry? Je ne dors pas là ce soir. _

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Hermione. Hermione m'a demandé de rester avec elle cette nuit, dans le salon des préfets, elle ne se sent pas très bien après…enfin… et on ne peut pas dormir ici tous les deux alors…_

_- Très bien, bonne nuit, lança Harry avec un demi-sourire._

_- Harry?_

_- Mmmm_

_- Ça va bien se passer, s'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il avait une raison, on trouvera cette raison, dit Ron d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant._

_Il n'attendait pas de réponse et sortit du dortoir pour retrouver Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé en son absence. Il la regarda un instant. Elle avait besoin de lui, mais que pouvait-il faire dans un moment pareil? Il se souvenait de la nuit dans sa chambre, peut être qu'il fallait agir de la même façon. Il s'approcha d'elle et se glissa à ses côtés._

_- Je suis désolée Ron, tu aurais peut être voulu aller te coucher dans ton lit._

_- Et rater une occasion de dormir avec une jolie fille? Tu plaisantes?_

_Hermione le regarda en souriant et cala sa tête contre son torse. Ron l'enlaça doucement. Lui aussi baignait dans l'incompréhension mais s'occuper d'Hermione lui était comme un dérivatif et il ne pensait plus à Dumbledore, Voldemort ou Drago Malefoy. Il ne pensait qu'à Hermione. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle dans un moment pareil. Peu lui importait que Dumbledore leur ait menti à tous. Plus rien ne comptait._

_- Ron, ça devient difficile. Très difficile et je me demandais comment ça se passerait si ça devenait…trop difficile?_

_- Je ne sais pas Mione…on ne peut pas le savoir, sauf si on s'appelle Trelawney je suppose. Mais on doit se battre, encore, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir._

_- Ron…j'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit Hermione dans un murmure._

_- A propos de quoi?_

_- De…Voldemort._

_- Quoi? Et pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit?, s'étonna Ron._

_- Parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose de grave à propos de la baguette de Voldemort._

_- Dis moi Hermione…ça ne peut pas être si grave, s'indigna le jeune homme en la regardant, effaré_

_- Si Ron c'est grave! Et je ne savais pas comment vous le dire…le dire à Harry…, bredouilla Hermione en baissant les yeux _

_- Dis le moi…juste à moi…_

_J'ai découvert qu'il y avait un moyen pour retourner sa baguette contre lui, et c'est effectivement de la vieille magie. Ron, Voldemort sera détruit si…si…quelqu'un se sacrifie pour sauver la personne visée par un sortilège mortel lancé par la baguette de Voldemort. Ron, il faut que quelqu'un meurt…comme ce qui s'est passé pour Harry…avec sa mère…sans ses Horcruxes il…_

_- Hermione…il faut…, commença Ron très inquiet_

_- Chut…ne dis rien…je veux rester là avec toi…rien que tous les deux sans penser à autre chose…c'est trop grave…je ne veux plus y penser…_

_Et ils restèrent là. Sans rien dire. Ne pensant plus à rien. Tellement de pensées. Tellement de choses à dire. Plus rien entre eux. Il la serrait dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de la perdre et elle s'accrochait à lui de la même façon. Ils restèrent éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit. Sans bouger. Ils voulaient simplement profiter de l'instant présent. Ils discutèrent doucement de tout et de rien._

_- Le jour se lève, constata Hermione dans un murmure _

_- Oui, je voulais te laisser dormir mais apparemment c'est inutile…, remarqua Ron. _

_- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi…tout comme toi, ajouta la jeune fille._

_- Mmm_

_Hermione se retourna vers Ron, le visage grave. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux quand Ron se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement, goûtant chacune des sensations que cela faisait naître en eux. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour se regarder en souriant._

_- Hermione?_

_- Oui?_

_- Je suis désolé…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…_

_- Je sais._

_- Ah._

_- Je crois que…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher non plus_

_- Ah._

_Ron n'ajouta rien, il ne savait plus comment réagir avec Hermione. Elle non plus ne savait plus tellement où elle en était. C'était comme ça. Il ne fallait pas y penser, il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, c'était trop important._

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et à le ré-écrire et je vous avoue je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux... Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine (peut-etre même avant)_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Salut tout le monde, je vois que vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre. Celui-ci est beaucoup moins porté sur la relation Ron/Hermione même s'il y ait fait allusion à la fin. Comme je vous l'avais promis, je vais essayer de faire une réponse quotidienne aux reviews (en réalité ça fait déjà deux fois que je le fais mais le site me les efface à chaque fois!) Bref, allons-y:**_

**_- Etoiledeneige: Une nouvelle revieweuse génial! Ma fic est un peu (beaucoup?! lol) trop longue et j'avoue que c'est qqch qui m'embête, il faut dire que j'ai quand même prévu 54 chapitres alors bon, mais je suis ravie de voir que ça ne décourage pas les lecteurs, merci beaucoup, j'espère qetu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre!_**

**_- Emmi la beletinette: Je suis trop contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles et trop contente que tu ne te sois pas découragée et que tu suives toujours cette fic. J'avoue que je ne suis pas tellement romantique dans la vie mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que la relation entre Ron et Hermione le soit. Dans ce nouveau chapitre ce n'est pas tellement le cas mais je promets que le bal le sera davantage... gros bisous!_**

**_- Sarah: J'adore toujours lire tes reviews qui sont trés contructives et m'encouragent. Bref, ne t'en fait pas c'est un plaisir de vous répondre, surtout si je le fais chaque semaine, ça va super vite en fait. Quant à l'histoire, et bien oui, il peu s'agir d'un sacrifice de Ron mais je n'en dirais pas plus, non non n'insiste pas lol! Peut etre que ce sera Ginny aussi...tu verras (argh j'adore connaitre la fin et pas vous lol)_**

**_- Mirandae: L'invitation au bal était pour moi un gros souci dans le sens où je ne pense pas que Ron arrive à faire le premier pas, donc j'ai préféré choisir Hermione. Il y aura d'ailleurs un rappel de cette histoire d'invitation vers le dernier chapitre de cette fic...c'est une dédicace rien que pour toi que je viens de rajouter en lisant ta review lol. Merci encore pour l'idée du Nutella qui est devenu mon meilleur ami quand je ne vois pas mon chéri, à ce rythme là, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, il n'arrivera plus à faire le tour de moi avec ses bras...mais c'est tellement réconfortant lol..._**

**_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS_**

_

* * *

__Le bal de noël arrivait à grands pas, et ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé à Harry de ce qu'Hermione avait découvert à propos de la baguette en ivoire de Voldemort. Harry n'avait pas retrouvé son enthousiasme à propos de la guerre, le souvenir de Dumbledore se sacrifiant était pour lui une épée de Damoclès. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouver d'Horcruxes et ignoraient totalement où ils pouvaient être dissimulés. L'avenir s'annonçait sombre._

_Le plus gros problème d'Harry en ce moment précis était d'aller parler au portrait de Dumbledore, il attendait la moindre occasion de voir, grâce à la carte du maraudeur, Mc Gonagall quitter son bureau. L'occasion se présenta un soir de novembre._

_Sans prévenir Ron, il se drapa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit directement devant la gargouille en priant pour que le mot de passe n'ait pas changé depuis la dernière réunion des préfets. Quand il fut arriver devant la gargouille, il s'arrêta un instant, se remémorant toutes les fois où il était venu voir Dumbledore…puis vérifia sur la carte du maraudeur que le bureau était effectivement vide._

_- ANIMAGUS_

_La gargouille s'anima d'elle-même. Harry grimpa sur l'escalier tournant et se retrouva devant le bureau dictatorial. A la place de la belle plaque dorée au nom de Dumbledore, on pouvait lire sur une plaque en bronze Minerva Mc Gonagall – Directrice de Poudlard. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer devant la réalité des choses._

_Il poussa la porte doucement. Le bureau n'avait plus tout à fait le même aspect que lorsque Dumbledore l'occupait. De nombreux objets d'arts ornaient les petites tables installées au sein du bureau. L'atmosphère était plus sobre, moins chargée. Un bouclier bleu et argent était accroché au mur. C'était le seul changement particulièrement significatif. Ça et le fait que Fumseck n'occupait pas le perchoir qui était toujours disposé près du bureau. _

_Harry ne s'appesantit pas sur l'aspect du bureau, il se tourna vers le portrait de Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'observait, malgré l'heure tardive, il était là, parfaitement éveillé._

_- Professeur…_

_- Bonsoir Harry, je vois que tu aimes toujours te promener seul la nuit dans le château…_

_- Euh…oui._

_- Je ne suis plus directeur, je n'ai plus la faculté de te punir ne t'en fais pas. Alors, que viens-tu faire dans le bureau de Minerva?_

_- Je voulais vous voir._

_- Ah. Oui, bien entendu, nous nous y attendions. J'aurais même pensé que tu viendrais plus tôt._

_- Eh bien, c'est que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, avec les attaques et tout ça, et puis…le professeur Mc Gonagall était ici en permanence._

_- Il est vrai que Minerva a eu beaucoup à faire ces temps derniers. Le poste de directeur de l'école, mais aussi de Gryffondor, tout en conservant son poste de professeur, sont des charges très importantes. Sans parler de l'ordre du Phénix… Mais voyons, ce n'est pas pour me parler de Minerva que tu es venu ici._

_- Non, je voudrais vous parler de Rogue, des Horcruxes et…du nouveau professeur Winston._

_- Et bien, j'essaierai de répondre à tes questions dans la limite de mes compétences, mais s'agissant tout d'abord du professeur Rogue et du professeur Winston, je ne peux te dire qu'une chose. J'ai et j'ai toujours eu une entière confiance en eux. _

_- Mais professeur…Rogue vous a tué et si j'ai bien compris c'est vous qui lui avait demandé…pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi comme ça? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?_

_- Harry…il fallait que le professeur Rogue agisse ainsi…j'avais perdu certaines, disons, capacités._

_- C'est-à-dire?_

_- Harry, la bague des Gaunt ne m'a pas seulement blessé, elle m'a contaminé. Je devais mourir pour que l'espoir puisse continuer. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour tous._

_- Comment ça contaminé? C'était vous notre espoir._

_- Non, Harry, l'espoir est présent en chacun de nous. Mais tu en sauras plus très bientôt. S'agissant du professeur Winston, tu peux avoir entièrement confiance en elle mais cependant je ne lui ai pas révélé certaines choses à ton sujet et évite de trop lui en dire, confie toi davantage à Minerva… J'informerai moi-même le professeur Winston de ce qu'elle doit savoir…en temps et en heure. Elle fait parfois preuve d'une extrême rudesse mais elle te sera d'une grande aide j'en suis sur. Et les horcruxes?_

_- Pour les Horcruxes, je suis perdu. Le médaillon était un faux, il a été volé par quelqu'un qui a signé R.A.B. Je suis vraiment perdu._

_- Toi peut être, mais tes amis?_

_- Ils ne savent rien non plus, on n'arrive pas à les trouver._

_- Peut-être que miss Granger pourra t'aider à réfléchir. Lui as-tu demandé si elle avait des idées récemment?_

_- A vrai dire, elle a été occupée à…autre chose et…je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle me cachait des informations…_

_- Des informations, peut être pas, mais des idées Harry, des idées, ce qui est très différent._

_- Oui, je suppose._

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tes amis sont ta force. Maintenant je vais te demander de me laisser, il faut que tu retournes dans ton dortoir._

_- Très bien, bonne nuit_

_- Bonne nuit Harry…oh, attends, félicite Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger pour avoir ouvert les yeux…ils comprendront._

_Harry lui sourit et sortit de la pièce, il n'avait pas beaucoup plus de réponses qu'en arrivant, mais le regard de Dumbledore l'avait apaisé. Il se sentait triste cependant à l'idée qu'Hermione lui ait vraisemblablement cachée certaines informations. Ron devait être au courant, ils passaient un maximum de temps ensemble ces temps-ci, il aurait voulu lui demander dès son retour dans le dortoir mais n'osa pas le réveiller._

_Le lendemain matin ils avaient cours avec le professeur Flitwick qui avait entreprit de leur apprendre le sortilège de désillusionnement. La tâche s'averra particulièrement difficile et Harry ne réussit qu'à désillusionner un doigt de la main gauche de Ron au lieu de son bras en entier. _

_L'intérêt des cours de Flitwick était que le bruit environnant causé par les exclamations des élèves, couvrait facilement toute conversation et Harry en profita pour discuter avec Ron et Hermione de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. Après son récit, il vit Ron froncer les sourcils tandis qu'Hermione agitait la tête dans tous les sens, espérant que Neville, avec qui elle faisait équipe, n'avait rien entendu._

_- Tu es allé dans son bureau tout seul? Tu aurais pu me réveiller!, s'indigna Ron._

_- Je ne voulais pas te priver d'un sommeil aussi réparateur que le tien en avait l'air, vu le bruit de tes ronflements, tu devais être au pays des merveilles, constata Harry d'un ton moqueur._

_Ron lui adressa un sourire ironique, même si effectivement ses rêves de la nuit précédente avaient été particulièrement heureux avec Hermione. Cependant il grogna tandis qu'Harry lui redonnait la vue de ses dix doigts._

_- Oui mais quand même!_

_- De toutes façons, il ne m'a rien appris de plus, remarqua Harry. _

_- Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi il n'a rien dit à propos de Rogue, il aurait pu nous éclairer au moins…, ajouta Ron._

_- Et toi Hermione, tu as des idées?_

_Hermine se retourna surprise d'avoir à donner son avis sans l'avoir proposé. Elle soutint le regard perçant d'Harry tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait mal à l'aise._

_- Euh…non…pas spécialement pourquoi?_

_- Parce que Dumbledore a suggéré que tu savais quelque chose d'important…que tu avais des idées…, dit Harry en soulignant le dernier mot._

_- Des idées? Et bien…peut être quelques-unes unes mais…_

_- Mais?, insista Harry._

_- Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler Harry._

_- Très bien, ce soir après le dîner, dans le salon des préfets, dit Harry d'un ton catégorique._

_Ron et Hermione ne répondirent pas, il était temps de dire certaines choses à Harry, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était hors de question de lui parler de la baguette de Voldemort. Il en était hors de question. _

_Hermione avait en effet découvert que le sacrifice devait se faire en toute ignorance des conséquences du moins en ce qui concerne l'objet du sacrifice et il semblait évident qu'Harry serait celui pour lequel il faudrait se sacrifier, il devait tout ignorer. Ron avait interdit à Hermione d'être le sacrifié mais Ron n'avait rien promis, il avait refusé de lui répondre quand elle lui avait posé la question, au grand désespoir de la jeune fille._

_Ron tenta toute la journée de discuter avec Hermione de ce qu'ils savaient et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dit à Harry, mais chaque fois celui-ci se mettait entre eux et ne les laissait jamais seuls. Hermione en déduisit qu'Harry pensait vraiment qu'ils lui cachaient certaines choses, dans un sens, elle dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais que pouvait-elle lui dire exactement?_

_Ron et Hermione firent durer le dîner le plus longtemps possible, espérant un peu que leur ami se lasserait avant eux et qu'il rejoindrait Ginny dans le salon, mais rien n'y fit et Harry décida à la dernière minute de reprendre une part de tarte à la mélasse. Ils montèrent donc dans le salon des préfets tous ensemble._

_- Bien, alors allez-y, dites nous ce que vous savez…Ron?, interrogea Harry sans préambule._

_- Euh…je ne sais pas en fait…, commença le jeune garçon._

_- Ron! Ne tourne pas autour du pot!, insista Harry en lui lançant un regard noir._

_- Harry, arrête d'agresser Ron tu veux, on n'a rien fait de mal, intervint Hermione d'un ton acerbe._

_- Ah oui? Vraiment? Mais vous nous cacher des choses à Ginny et à moi, je me trompe?, s'emporta Harry sous les yeux éberlués de Ginny._

_- Ce ne sont que des idées Harry, on se disait que le professeur Winston aurait pu…peut être…être en étroite collaboration avec Rogue, reprit Ron en tentant de calmer la situation qui devenait explosive._

_- Quoi?_

_- Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?, dit Harry en ouvrant la bouche et en regardant alternativement Ron et Hermione._

_- Et bien, c'est toi. D'une part, Winston et Rogue se battaient l'un contre l'autre lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, on se disait que Rogue avait très bien pu faire exprès de laisser tomber le paquet et aussi…il y avait une lettre…personnelle dans le paquet…et on se disait qu'ils entretenaient peut être une…relation, proposa Hermione en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce._

_- Quoi? Mais…mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir fait remarquer?_

_- Ce ne sont que des suppositions Harry…_

_- Et d'habitude on réfléchit ensemble non?, s'indigna le jeune homme._

_- On s'est dit que…tu avais…autre chose à penser…_

_- Mais c'est à ce genre de choses que je pensais. Et quoi d'autre encore? Vous avez trouvé des solutions pour les Horcruxes, vous les avez détruit dans mon dos c'est ça?_

_- Non pas du tout, commença Hermione d'une toute petite voix._

_- Harry, ça suffit maintenant, Hermione voulait t'aider sans te créer de souci et toi tu l'agresses. Calme toi et on en reparlera après, s'interposa brutalement Ron en se rapprochant de son ami d'un air menaçant._

_Ron était furieux du ton qu'employait Harry, c'était injustifié et injuste. Harry était son meilleur ami mais il n'hésiterait pas à défendre Hermione s'il le fallait. Tous les deux se fusillèrent du regard pendant un long moment. _

_S'il fallait en venir aux mains, ils y étaient prêts tous les deux. Ron regarda Harry tourner comme un lion en cage pendant plusieurs minutes puis vint s'asseoir près de Ginny, les regardant toujours furieusement. Peu à peu, son regard se fit moins dur._

_Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas bougé ni parlé pendant leur altercation, elle se contentait de regarder la scène avec appréhension. Elles avaient l'impression que le moindre souffle pourrait rendre la situation encore plus explosive qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Aucune ne voulait qu'un geste irréparable ait lieu. L'amitié des garçons était trop sincère, trop importante pour la gâcher ainsi. Harry leva un regard plus calme avant de soupirer les yeux plantés dans ceux de Ron qui semblaient étrangement plus foncés._

_- Très bien, maintenant tu es calmé? Alors on peut y aller, s'agissant des Horcruxes, on a effectivement un peu avancé, enfin Hermione a avancé…, dit Ron d'un ton où il s'efforçait de dissimuler la rage qu'il sentait encore en lui tout en serrant fermement les poings au fond de ses poches._

_- Et Ron m'a beaucoup aidé, ajouta Hermione avec un regard reconnaissant._

_- Et alors ça donne quoi?, demanda Ginny avec douceur en lançant un regard oblique vers Harry._

_- Et bien nous avons étudié le sort pour détruire les Horcruxes. Comme tu l'avais dit toi-même, il nous fallait un objet renfermant quelque chose, alors j'ai crée un objet qui contenait un souvenir à moi. Le principe est le même que pour les horcruxes à la différence que je n'ai tué personne…_

_- Ouah, Hermione, c'est de la très haute magie…Mais…d'accord Harry je me tais…, dit Ginny d'un ton exaspéré._

_- Donc, je disais, c'est le même principe et ça a été très difficile, j'ai commencé à avoir cette idée cet été avant le mariage, et j'ai commencé à m'entraîner, mais j'avais du mal à trouver un souvenir assez puissant. A la fin de l'été, j'ai…euh…obtenu ce souvenir qui me manquait. Donc je me suis exercée et un peu avant l'attaque d'Halloween, j'avais réussi à enfermer un de mes souvenirs dans un objet. Ron m'avait surpris un soir et je lui avais expliqué ce que je faisais, il m'a aidé à sélectionner l'objet et…euh…le souvenir, puis nous nous sommes exercés à lancer le sort destiné à détruire les Horcruxes, ce qui donnait quelques résultats au début mais nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à détruire les souvenirs que nous avons enfermés chacun de notre côté, et je suppose que ce sera d'autant plus difficile avec un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort… Voilà Harry, c'est tout!_

_Ron avait les oreilles écarlates et baissait la tête, un peu gêné du regard stupéfait de Ginny et du regard à la fois furieux et époustouflé de son ami. Hermione avait une toute petite voix timide à la fin de son récit et s'était instinctivement rapprochée de Ron._

_- Je suis vraiment impressionnée par ce que vous avez fait. Si on arrive à détruire les souvenirs, on pourra sûrement détruire les horcruxes… s'exclama Ginny visiblement enthousiaste._

_- Ça nous aurait été utile à nous aussi de savoir ça…_

_- Harry, j'ai réussi à mettre mon propre souvenir en boite la veille de l'attaque d'Halloween, après j'ai aidé Ron à en faire autant, simplement pour voir si on arriverait à reproduire la démarche, en même temps je tentai de détruire mon propre souvenir. Il ne s'agissait que d'expériences. Ce que j'avais lu là dessus était un peu flou et n'indiquait pas vraiment la marche à suivre, nous voulions être surs que ça pourrait nous aider…on voulait te le dire dès que l'un de nous aurait réussi à détruire son souvenir._

_Harry la regarda un instant, elle paraissait vraiment désolée et fragile. Il se souvint qu'ils auraient pu la perdre quelques semaines auparavant et il s'adoucit immédiatement. Il se leva, fit quelques pas dans la pièce, soupira puis posa son regard sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Après tout ils voulaient l'aider sans lui causer plus de soucis qu'il n'en avait déjà. _

_- Félicitations. C'est de la très grande magie. _

_Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra brièvement dans ses bras. Puis regarda Ron en souriant, toute colère avait disparue de son visage. Ron lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas garder Hermione dans ses bras trop longtemps. La jalousie est un vilain défaut._

_- Ron, il faut croire qu'Hermione est un excellent professeur…_

_- Il faut croire…, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules après lui avoir fait un faible sourire._

_- Bon, alors?_

_- Alors quoi?_

_- Vous nous montrez?_

_Hermione et Ron se regardèrent interdits puis sortirent pour aller chercher les objets en cause dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Dans le couloir, Hermione s'arrêta un instant._

_- Ron, je préfèrerais qu'Harry et Ginny ne voient pas mon souvenir, murmura la jeune fille en regardant au sol._

_- Ah, pourquoi c'est quoi?, s'étonna Ron un peu mal à l'aise._

_- Euh, rien d'important mais, est-ce que l'on pourrait leur montrer le tien?, insista Hermione._

_- Euh, et bien, ils ne sont pas obligés de le voir, moi je n'ai pas vu le tien…, répliqua le jeune homme visiblement gêné._

_- Oui, alors il faudra qu'ils créent leur propre souvenir avant de s'exercer…, constata Hermione._

_Ils se mirent d'accord là dessus et se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon des préfets devant Ginny et Harry qui semblaient impatients._

_- Alors, quel est le sortilège pour détruire les Horcruxes?_

_- Euh, en fait, il vaudrait mieux que vous inventiez votre propre souvenir d'abord…, commença Hermione._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Euh, ce sera certainement plus facile, au début je veux dire._

_- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas nos propres Horcruxes que nous devons détruire, ce sont ceux de Voldemort. Ginny frissonna en prononçant son nom._

_- Euh, mais en fait, quand vous essayez de détruire un de ces souvenirs, vous…vous…euh_

_- Bon très bien! Ginny, tu prends mon souvenir, Harry tu prends celui de Ron, décida enfin Hermione._

_- Mais euh…on avait dit…bon très bien…Harry, vient par-là, ajouta Ron en soupirant assez mécontent._

_Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent tous les deux de leurs amis. Hermione sortit son vieux livre de métamorphose de première année tandis que Ron sortait sa miniature de l'éclair de feu. Ils prirent leur respiration et posèrent l'objet devant eux._

_- Bien, donc euh…vous vous concentrez de la même façon que pour l'accio, il faut avoir la volonté d'entrer dans l'objet pour le détruire, faire une sorte de court-circuit!_

_- Un quoi?_

_- Non laisse Ginny, c'est un truc moldu, ne cherche même pas à comprendre, c'est trop compliqué, répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, Hermione avait utilisé la même métaphore avec lui…_

_- Ah._

_- Enfin bref, tu dois vraiment avoir la volonté d'y entrer, ensuite, si ça marche, tu vas voir le souvenir et tu devras avoir la volonté de le détruire en prononçant la formule EXPECTUM SPIRITUM tout en décrivant une arabesque, comme ceci._

_- Ok, Ginny tu es prête?_

_- Après toi Harry, je veux me moquer de toi d'abord, lança Ginny dans un sourire._

_- Bon très bien alors j'essaie le premier…_

_Harry resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, visiblement il se concentrait pour entrer dans le souvenir de Ron, il crut ne jamais y arriver quand enfin une épaisse fumée noire sembla tout à coup l'engloutir. Le souvenir arrivait par flash, il vit Ron dans la chambre d'Hermione, un mangemort tenait une baguette près de son cou, il vit Hermione enfoncer un ciseau dans le bras de son adversaire, il sentait la terreur de Ron, il sentit sa colère aussi et le vit lancer le sortilège doloris, il vit Hermione s'effondrer, Ron ne bougeait pas, une vague de colère monta en lui à nouveau, dans le flash suivant, Ron portait Hermione dans ses bras. Harry vit à nouveau les canapés du salon des préfets et sans attendre, cria l'incantation, mais rien ne se produisit, pas même une étincelle._

_- Ouais bah c'est pas fameux, lança Ginny en riant._

_- Harry ça va?, demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Euh…oui…c'est juste euh…ça fait un drôle d'effet d'aller dans la tête de son meilleur ami._

_- Ouai, bon à toi Ginny, marmonna Ron visiblement gêné et pressé d'en finir._

_- Ok, j'y vais._

_Ginny répéta la même démarche et se retrouva propulsé dans sa propre chambre au terrier, elle se vit elle-même dormir, elle vit Hermione quitter la chambre et se diriger vers la chambre de Ron. Hermione s'approchait doucement du lit de son frère. Ron pointait sa baguette sur Hermione, stupéfait de la trouver là. Ron ouvrait sa couverture pour laisser Hermione se coucher, elle pleurait, il la serrait dans ses bras. Ron versait une unique larme. Hermione l'embrassait. Ils s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre. Le brouillard se dissipa de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Harry. Ginny réagit d'instinct avant même de voir clairement la salle et lança l'incantation son tour. De faibles étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette._

_- Ouah au moins Ginny tu as fait ton petit effet, contrairement à Harry, se moqua Ron._

_Mais Ginny fixait Hermione avec des yeux grands ouverts. Cette dernière avait rougi de façon très violente et souriait faiblement à Ginny. Celle-si s'abstint de tout commentaire et adressa un sourire à Harry. _

_- Bon d'accord, on devrait faire nos propres souvenirs. _

_- Oui je suis d'accord avec Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut Hermione?_

_- Un objet personnel, peu importe qu'il soit important ou non, c'est symbolique, et de toutes façons à terme on le détruira alors…et un souvenir._

_- Quel genre de souvenir?_

_Ron et Hermione rougirent tous les deux, apparemment rien que le fait de penser que leurs amis soient entrés dans l'intimité de leurs sentiments les gênait._

_- Un souvenir heureux, avec des sentiments importants._

_- Ah, je comprends mieux…répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin._

_- Ok, allez on va chercher des objets._

_Ils revinrent bientôt et s'occupèrent à créer leur relique à partir d'un objet et d'un souvenir particulièrement fort. Ginny taquinait Harry pour savoir celui qu'il avait pris et la séance d'entraînement passa très vite d'une grande concentration à une véritable bataille de polochons…_

_Les jours suivants, ils s'entraînèrent tous ensemble. Tandis que Ginny et Harry étaient occupés à créer leur souvenir, Ron et Hermione leur donnaient des conseils tout en s'entraînant eux-mêmes à détruire le leur. _

_Très vite, Harry et Ginny parvinrent au niveau de Ron et Hermione, mais eux aussi ils stagnaient, ne sachant exactement comment faire. Ils parvenaient à émettre des étincelles un peu de toutes les couleurs mais sans jamais réussir à détruire ou même altérer le souvenir._

_- Bon, allez moi j'arrête, je dois réviser le sortilège de désillusionnement et l'autométamorphose._

_- Oui, t'as raison Hermione, j'arrête aussi… Ron tu viens?_

_- Euh non, je voudrais m'entraîner encore un peu._

_- Ok alors on vous laisse entre hommes, nous on retourne à la salle commune._

_Les deux jeunes filles sortirent en riant. Les garçons s'entraînèrent encore longuement mais sans obtenir de meilleurs résultats, il était près de minuit lorsque Ron s'affala dans le canapé complètement épuisé._

_- Oh, la, la! C'est pas possible, j'y arriverai jamais. J'en ai marre de voir ces étincelles rouges et vertes…_

_- Ouais t'as raison. _

_- Et puis j'en ai marre de ce souvenir, j'aurais pas du prendre celui-là, ajouta Ron avec des yeux rêveurs._

_- Hum, Ron justement, on n'en a jamais parlé mais j'ignorais que…enfin que…tu tenais tellement à Hermione._

_- Ah tu veux parler de mon souvenir c'est ça…mais en fait quand je l'ai vu avec ce mangemort…j'ai eu peur, si ça avait été toi, ça aurait été pareil…répondit Ron d'un air innocent._

_- Ah…oui…je suppose…j'aime Hermione bien sur…mais…le sentiment que j'ai ressenti dans ton souvenir, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'à la place d'Hermione, je voyais Ginny…_

_Harry se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, il se retourna en souriant, la main sur la poignée._

_- Si tu l'aimes tant que ça Ron, tu devrais le lui dire, on ne sais jamais de quoi sera fait le lendemain. Ces six derniers mois vous avez failli mourir à 3 reprises. Que se serait-il passé si elle était morte à Halloween?_

_Il laissa Ron seul. Il se leva. Il tourna et retourna le problème pour finir par marmonner:_

_- J'ai pas besoin de lui pour savoir tout ça…mais si je lui dit que je l'aime…ça va tout changer…et si elle me repousse encore…et comment je vais faire pour la protéger? Pfff Harry est un idiot._

_Pendant les 15 jours suivants, les professeurs semblaient avoir décidé de les bombarder de devoirs et d'interrogations diverses. La théorie avait fait place à la pratique dans presque toutes les matières. Les élèves de septième année étaient bien entendu les plus sollicités. Les devoirs, qu'ils considéraient tous comme particulièrement importants maintenant, les empêcha de découvrir un autre souvenir._

* * *

**_Et voilà c'est terminé. Ouf, encore un de passer. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis ou de vos théories, j'adore voir que l'un de vous a découvert qqch qui allait se passer dans mon histoire! C'est bluffant! Gros bisous et à bientot!_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Et voici enfin le chapitre du bal. Comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, je ne suis pas une fille romantique dans la vie alors je ne sais pas si le bal va vous paraitre romantique mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il paraisse réel en tous cas. Ce chapitre est également un chapitre charnière pour moi, il fait passer la fic dans un registre différent, je ne dirais pas** **plus** **sombre mais en tous cas différent.**_

_**Maintenant place aux reviews, oui je continue à tenir à mes résolutions (pour une fois! Et dire que ça fait 5 ans que je dis que je vais arrêter de fumer!):**_

_**- Sarah: Quoi moi? Je fais ma sadique? Noooooon, je suis pas du tout comme ça! lol En ce qui concerne Ron, je ne dirais toujours rien, en réalité, je suis en train de réécrire quelques passages de la fin donc...peut-etre que tu as une chance...lol Et oui, que la vie est dure, quelle aventure!**_

_**- Mirandae: Tu viens à nouveau de me donner une idée pour la fin. En réalité, je n'avais pas prévu d'expliquer quels étaient les souvenirs choisis par Ginny et Harry mais je crois que je vais essayer de l'intégrer à mon histoire. Je comprends ta frustration en ce qui concerne certaines fics excellentes mais dont on n'a jamais la fin, moi aussi ça me tue mais bon, même si la mienne est d'un rang bien inférieur (non je ne cherche aucun compliment ou truc dans le genre, je le promets, je suis juste réaliste), j'essaie de publier le plus souvent possible, même si parfois c'est un peu plus long...**_

_**- Kit-a-ronron-cat: Et voilà, j'ai essayé de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps...**_

**_Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve en bas pour le mot de la fin._**

_

* * *

__Les cours du professeur Winston se déroulaient de la meilleure façon qui soit selon presque toute l'école. Presque parce qu'Hermione n'était pas vraiment de son avis. Elle était d'accord pour dire que les sujets abordés étaient très intéressants mais c'était le professeur qui ne lui convenait pas._

_- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons aborder les sorts d'attaques. Je crois que vous en connaissez déjà quelques-uns uns. Pourriez-vous me citer quelques exemples? Oui miss Patil?_

_- Stupefix_

_- Très bien, miss Brown?_

_- Expelliarmus_

_- Tout à fait, ce sont des sorts qui peuvent vous être très utiles mais aujourd'hui, nous allons aujourd'hui nous entraîner sur des sortilèges plus difficiles. Il s'agit de l'attaque psychologique, précisa le professeur Winston en déambulant dans la grande salle de classe qu'elle avait aménagée très sobrement avec de grandes poutres en bois brut qui traversait la pièce en son long. _

_Hermione qui, contrairement à son habitude levait rarement la main lors du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, semblait brusquement s'intéresser au sujet et sa main s'élança rapidement au-dessus de sa tête sous le regard étonné de ses amis qui s'attendaient au pire._

_- Oui Miss Granger?, interrogea le professeur Winston dans un faible sourire._

_- Vous voulez dire qu'on va apprendre l'occlumancie, professeur?_

_- Je ne pense pas que votre niveau soit assez élevé pour cela._

_- Alors que va-t-on faire?, insista Hermione en croisant les bras devant le regard perplexe des autres élèves._

_- Miss Granger, nous allons étudier les différentes façons de décrypter le langage du corps de votre ennemi afin de prévenir les attaques qu'il pourrait vous lancer._

_- Cela semble très intéressant mais…_

_- Alors je suis ravie que MON programme vous plaise, commençons maintenant, coupa le professeur Winston d'un ton tranchant en ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux._

_Hermione demeura silencieuse le restant du cours malgré les allusions de Ron et d'Harry pour relancer la conversation. A la fin du cours, les deux garçons critiquèrent les cours du professeur Winston en soutien envers leur amie. Elle leur adressa un sourire mi-reconnaissant, mi-amusé._

_Le bal de noël était prévu pour le soir même, Ron, Hermione ainsi que tous les préfets de l'école avaient été responsables de l'organisation, le thème choisi par Mc Gonagall avait été conservé, ce soir le château de Poudlard avait revêtu ses habits de lumière, l'ambiance était féerique et la lumière tamisée. Ron et Harry étaient descendus en avance pour vérifier les préparatifs. Ils surveillaient la mise en place de l'orchestre quand les premiers élèves arrivèrent dans la grande salle, éblouis par la décoration paradisiaque. _

_Les deux jeunes garçons croisèrent Luna et Neville, resplendissants. Ron était ravi de se pavaner dans sa nouvelle tenue de soirée. Il fut interpellé par le professeur Mc Gonagall qui avait besoin du préfet en chef pour un problème d'orchestre. Harry se rendit donc seul dans la salle commune où il trouva Ginny, éblouissante de beauté, ses cheveux roux légèrement ondulés, tombant sur ses épaules, une robe rosée, vaporeuse et légère._

_- Tu es magnifique Ginny. Comment peux-tu être aussi belle?, lui dit-il en l'embrassant discrètement._

_- Merci Harry, tu es très mignon toi aussi, un vrai gentleman. Mais ou est Ron?_

_- Il a du aller s'occuper de l'orchestre, il ne devrait plus tarder. Et Hermione?_

_- Elle est en train de lacer ses chaussures, elle va descendre d'une minute à l'autre. Je ne veux pas louper la réaction de Ron quand il la verra. Il pourrait bien tomber dans les pommes…!_

_- Vraiment? Répondit Harry en riant._

_- Vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu Hermione comme ça, c'est superbe…Tiens voilà Ron. Et bien, tu en as mis du temps!_

_- Désolé, répondit-il un peu essoufflé. Mc Gonagall voulait que l'on mette au point le programme de la musique. Hermione n'est pas là? Ajouta t-il en réajustant sa tenue, visiblement très stressé._

_- Elle était en train de lacer ses chaussures il y a 5 minutes…bon je vais aller voir si elle est prête, si ça continue comme ça, on va arriver en retard._

_- Très bien, nous on va s'asseoir près de la cheminée, décida Harry._

_Ginny monta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Elle trouva Hermione assise sur son lit, toujours une chaussure dans sa main qui tremblait légèrement. Elle leva les yeux en entendant arriver son amie._

_- Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? On t'attend._

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Ginny, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Quoi donc?, s'étonna la jeune fille._

_- D'aller au bal avec Ron, répondit Hermione toujours les yeux dans le vague._

_- Hermione as-tu envie d'y aller avec un autre garçon?_

_- Non_

_- As-tu envie d'y aller avec lui?_

_- Oui…je crois_

_- Hermione j'ai vu ton souvenir et j'ai vu Ron qui t'attendait en bas. Vous êtes aussi heureux l'un que l'autre…c'est une bonne idée crois-moi. Allez viens, mets ta chaussure et viens…mon frère est peut être un idiot mais il est gentil et courageux, ce sont des qualités importantes crois-moi, il pourrait bien te rendre heureuse si tu ne fais pas attention._

_Ginny l'aida à enfiler sa chaussure, lui offrit son plus beau sourire et la prit par la main. Au milieu de l'escalier Hermione s'arrêta, pris une grande respiration avant de se tourner vers Ginny._

_- Tu es magnifique Ginny et…tu es ma meilleure amie…merci…_

_Sans même laisser le temps à Ginny de répondre elle reprit sa descente. La salle commune était déserte, seuls les deux garçons étaient en grande discussion devant la cheminée. Harry les vit arriver tandis que Ron, qui leur tournait le dos, ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le grand sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage d'Harry._

_Lentement, en prenant le temps de savourer chaque instant, il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait les cheveux enroulés dans un chignon qui laissait quelques boucles s'échapper. Sa robe était d'un blanc immaculé et lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, des empiècements de dentelle apposés sur le tissus donnaient un air iréel au tissu. Ron aurait cru voir une princesse de conte de fée._

_Loin de la réaction qu'attendait Ginny, il ne put retenir un sourire émerveillé, il s'approcha d'Hermione, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle était absolument sublime. Il enlaça sa taille avant de dire aux autres qu'il fallait descendre. Ses amis n'en revenaient pas. Seule Hermione lui offrait un immense sourire, les deux autres avaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés._

_Ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à leur table. Le dîner commença dans une ambiance à la fois feutrée et heureuse. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient présents, tous les élèves s'amusaient, certains étaient même revenus en sachant que le bal n'avait pas été annulé. _

_La musique commença, sans hésiter Ron se leva et demanda à une Hermione rougissante de venir danser avec lui, Harry l'imita un peu à contrecœur. Ils enlacèrent leurs cavalières et commencèrent leur valse._

_Ron se noyait dans les yeux noisettes d'Hermione. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Harry avait raison, il devait lui dire comme il l'aimait, il allait lui dire comme il l'aimait. Maintenant, il avait enfin trouvé le moment idéal, au milieu des danseurs, sur cette musique qu'il ne connaissait pas._

_- Hermione, je t'ai dit combien je te trouve belle?_

_- Trois fois Ron, mais si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux le dire encore._

_- Tu es belle Hermione! Tu es belle chaque jour. Et je voudrais t'embrasser…_

_- Mais…Ron…je…je veux dire…au milieu de tout ce monde?, répondit Hermione en lançant des regards affolés tout autour d'eux._

_- Oui, maintenant…, assura Ron. Alors, est-ce que je peux?_

_- Tu demandes mon autorisation maintenant?, reprit Hermione rassurée par l'aplomb de Ron._

_- Pour une fois, je voudrais faire ça dans les règles. Hermione Granger, veux-tu m'embrasser?, demanda Ron tout à fait sérieux. _

_- Oui, répondit-elle en riant à moitié, trop heureuse de la tournure que prenait la soirée._

_Il passa une de ses mains sous la nuque de la jeune fille tandis que son autre main soutenait toujours sa taille pour tournoyer. Leur baiser était tout sauf intime, la moitié des élèves de l'école les observait bouche bée, prêts à décortiquer leur relation sous tous les angles. Lavande s'était évanouie devant la scène. Rien ne semblait plus romantique que leur baiser, long et sensuel._

_- Ron. Je crois que tout le monde nous regarde, balbutia Hermione en baissant les yeux _

_- Et alors? Pour une fois que les rumeurs seront vraies…_

_Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de rejoindre Harry et Ginny à leur table, ils semblaient tous les deux, un tout petit peu étonnés et très heureux._

_- Bien. Sympa cette danse, hein Ron?, lança Harry, un brin moqueur._

_- Ouai en fait j'aime bien danser…, répliqua Ron sur le même ton en lançant un clin d'œil à son ami._

_- On a vu ça…, dit Harry avec un grand sourire._

_- Et alors t'as bien embrassé Ginny devant tous les Gryffondors…il fallait que je frappe fort pour te surpasser…, ajouta Ron._

_Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire tandis que Ginny et Hermione s'étaient approchées de Luna pour discuter "de trucs de filles". Les rumeurs allaient bon train, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Ron. Il prenait vraiment goût à cette pseudo célébrité à laquelle il avait maintenant droit. Quelques instants plus tard les deux jeunes filles s'approchaient à nouveau de leurs cavaliers respectifs. Ron saisit la main d'Hermione d'un geste qui lui devenait naturel._

_- Luna n'a pas l'air d'être très heureuse? Sa soirée avec Neville ne se passe pas bien?_

_- Si…mais…_

_- Ce qu'Hermione n'ose pas vous dire c'est que Luna aurait aimé une danse comme celle que Ron a donnée à…toute l'école…, railla Ginny dans un sourire moqueur_

_- Ah, murmura Ron_

_Les oreilles du garçon avaient un peu rosies mais davantage à cause du plaisir qu'il éprouvait qu'à la gêne ou à la honte. Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, la relation Ron/Hermione faisait vraiment des envieux._

_- Bon, on pourrait pas un peu sortir, je voudrais visiter l'attraction magique des préfets._

_- Oh bah tu sais c'est un petit bateau, sur une petite rivière avec des petits oiseaux tout autour…un truc bien fade, c'est la préfète de Poufsouffle qui a tout organisé…commença Ron_

_- Fameux, ça nous changera. J'en ai marre d'entendre tous les élèves parler de vous…, intervint Ginny avant que Ron ne la dégoûte davantage._

_- Ah, oui, on s'en va alors…_

_Les deux couples sortirent de la grande salle main dans la main. Ils étaient tout à fait heureux. La ballade sur la rivière était un enchantement de beauté et les deux couples en profitèrent grandement, en réalité ils ne virent pas grand chose du paysage..._

_Quand ils en sortierent en riant, il n'était pas très tard, et les jeunes filles voulaient encore aller danser. Ils retournèrent vers la grande salle en plaisantant, quand ils virent le professeur Winston en grande conversation avec…Remus Lupin._

- …_si tel est le cas, je m'en porte garante, disait le professeur Winston d'un ton sec._

_- Justement, la garantie que tu peux apporter n'est pas d'une grande force pour nous, répondit Lupin avec ironie._

_- Alors c'est ça, vous n'avez pas confiance en moi?_

_- Ne te fous pas de moi, tu le savais très bien, et tu sais exactement pourquoi…, s'écria Lupin avec colère._

_- Très bien, alors, les informations que je pourrais obtenir ne seront jamais prises au sérieux._

_- J'en ai bien peur…_

_- Arthur Weasley me croit lui, dit le professeur Winston d'un ton plus assuré._

_- Je n'en suis pas si sur…, répondit Lupin dans un sourire. _

_- Au revoir Lunard, cette conversation est terminée._

_Les deux membres de l'ordre se séparèrent dans un regard de colère. Apparemment, ça ne s'arrangeait pas pour le professeur Winston… Les quatre jeunes gens restèrent dans l'ombre, ne sachant exactement quoi en penser._

_- Je trouve bizarre que l'ordre du Phénix ne fasse pas confiance au professeur Winston._

_- Moi, je trouve ça normal, on ne sais même pas d'où elle vient, répliqua Hermione qui avait froncé les sourcils_

_- Les membres de l'ordre doivent la connaître, et puis Dumbledore a dit clairement à Harry qu'il lui faisait confiance, moi ça me suffit, dit Ron simplement._

_- Ron tu es aussi naïf que Dumbledore, l'expérience a déjà prouvé plus d'une fois que Dumbledore avait eu tort d'accorder sa confiance trop facilement._

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de naïf là-dedans Hermione, tu as entendu Lupin, mon père la croit et moi ça me suffit, mais tu as raison j'étais peut-être trop naïf pour croire que pour une fois on allait passer une bonne soirée…ensemble…merci de m'avoir montré que je me trompais…_

_- Ron, arrête on dirait un gamin!, s'exclama Hermione en se mettant en colère._

_Ron lâcha la main d'Hermione et se précipita dans la grande salle, tandis qu'Hermione ne bougeait pas, comme pétrifiée. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard désolé. Hermione monta directement dans son dortoir avec Ginny tandis qu'Harry attendit le retour de Ron le reste de la soirée. Celui-ci montra son nez alors que le bal était largement terminé, la mine morose._

_- Bon sang! Ou étais-tu?_

_- J'étais dehors, l'air frais ça fait du bien…, grogna Ron sans s'arrêter._

_- Ron, Hermione est désolée, elle…_

_- Elle me traite comme un enfant, alors que d'elle et moi, je suis certainement le plus responsable…, s'emporta Ron_

_- Hermione, c'est Hermione! Elle prend soin de toi c'est tout, tenta Harry sur un ton d'apaisement._

_- Comment compte t-elle prendre soin de moi en me disant que je suis naïf?_

_- Arrête, tu as gâché votre première soirée ensemble, félicitations!, lança Harry en laissant Ron seul dans la salle commune dans l'espoir de le faire réfléchir à ses actes._

_Le lendemain matin, ils devaient tous partir passer Noël au terrier, mais Hermione n'avait plus du tout envie d'y aller. La perspective de passer deux semaines avec un Ron grognon qui ne lui adressait plus la parole après l'avoir embrassé devant toute l'école était pour le moins peu réjouissante, mais Ginny l'avait convaincu de ne pas changer ses plans de vacances en espérant que Ron allait rapidement s'excuser pour son attitude ridicule._

_Ils se retrouvèrent tous en bas du grand escalier avec leurs valises, ils devaient sortir de Poudlard afin de retrouver Mr Weasley pour transplaner au terrier tous ensemble. Ron était là, il ne parlait à personne, et restait seul, assis sur sa malle. Hermione n'osa pas s'approcher de lui. Les élèves rassemblés dans le hall chuchotaient sur son passage, apparemment personne n'était prêt d'oublier le baiser de la veille._

_- Alors Granger, tu n'es pas avec ton petit ami?_

_- Mais non enfin, Weasley s'est rendu compte qu'il avait été envoûté par un philtre d'amour…_

_- Ouai, heureusement…quel gâchis ça aurait été!_

_Hermione vit Ron se lever, l'enlacer par la taille et l'emmener elle et sa malle près de l'entrée. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'adressait la parole._

_- Merci Ron…, dit Hermione en espérant qu'il n'ait pas fait ça par simple pitié._

_- Mmmm, répondit Ron toujours grognon. _

_Le voyage vers la grille de Poudlard s'effectua en silence, aucun des quatre amis n'osait commencer une discussion de peur de relancer une dispute. Mr Weasley vint les chercher comme promis et ils transplanèrent dans le jardin du Terrier. Molly Weasley les accueillit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme mêlé à du soulagement._

_- Rentrez, rentrez vite, vous allez attraper du mal. On vous attendait._

_- On nous attendait? Demanda Ron._

_- Oui, tu verras._

_Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la cuisine du Terrier, où la famille Weasley était réunie au grand complet, accompagnée de Tonks, Lupin et de Maugrey fol œil. Chacun monta sa malle dans sa chambre et ils redescendirent dans cette ambiance solennelle._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Un mort?_

_- Non, Ron, ce n'est pas ça._

_- Alors quoi?, demanda Ginny vivement._

_- Une attaque?, s'inquiéta Hermione._

_- Ecoutez, l'ordre du Phénix a eu des nouvelles de…Severus. Il est en vie et il semblerait…qu'il soit toujours de notre côté…, répondit Lupin calmement._

_- Alors c'était vrai.…, murmura Hermione._

_- Nous le savons…ou au moins, on s'en doutait fortement, dit Harry doucement._

_- Quoi? S'exclama Lupin qui avait entendu le murmure d'Hermione. _

_- Dumbledore m'a offert des souvenirs pour mon anniversaire. L'un d'eux montrait Rogue et Dumbledore qui semblaient…se mettre d'accord sur le meurtre de juin…pour sauver Drago Malefoy…_

_- Par Merlin, Harry, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit?, s'exclama Monsieur Weasley, ahuri. _

_- Nous…je…on ne voulait pas que vous lui fassiez confiance, il est toujours un traître pour nous enfin pour moi…, balbutia Harry qui se rendait compte de la colère qui montait dans la pièce. _

_- Mais il a des informations qui nous seraient très utiles mon garçon. D'après ce que j'ai compris quand il m'a contacté, le meurtre de Dumbledore a fait de lui le serviteur le plus proche de Voldemort, s'exclama Maugrey l'air déçu._

_Après ces révélations, chacun s'était tu. Harry tremblait de rage à l'idée que Rogue allait revenir dans l'ordre du Phénix, tandis que la famille Weasley regardait tour à tour Ron et Ginny comme s'ils ne les avaient jamais vus._

_La réunion de l'ordre fut vite abrégée, les enfants mangèrent des sandwichs et furent envoyés dans la chambre de Ron au dernier étage. L'ambiance était lourde. Les enfants Weasley se sentaient responsables de ne pas avoir informé l'ordre, Harry et Hermione se sentaient coupables après avoir vu le regard déçu de la famille Weasley qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille._

_Chacun resta dans son coin le reste de la journée. Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était toujours un peu froide mais Mme Weasley les accueillit avec bienveillance et semblait avoir fait un sermon au reste des Weasley qui se montrèrent aussi chaleureux qu'à leur habitude._

* * *

**_Et oui, ça se finit comme ça. Vous voulez des nouvelles de Ron et d'Hermione, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre! Héhéhé!_**

**_PS: comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'adorerai connaitre vos théories sur ma fic alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser, ça me ferait vrament plaisir et je ne mange personne ne vous en faites pas!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Eh oui c'est encore moi, mais aprés tout c'est encore vous aussi!!! Bon, je suis de bonne humeur mais j'ai toujours pas d'humour alors ne m'en voulez pas trop!_**

**_Bref, j'arrête de faire éclater ma joie et je vous explique un peu le nouveau chapitre: on a beaucoup de Ron/Hermione dans ce chapitre et peu d'intrigues mais bon je crois que je suis en train de devenir un tout petit peu (faut pas abuser non plus!!) romantique donc... Sinon, c'est un chapitre sur Noël et sur la vie au Terrier pendant ces vacances, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire mais j'espère que tout ça rendra bien et que vous aimerez. Maintenant place aux remerciements des reviews que j'aime toujours autant..._**

**_- Emmi la beletinette: Je n'ai que que quatre (ah non cinq désolée, j'ai jamais été trés forte en math moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai atterie en droit) mots à dire: ravie que ça te plaise!_**

**_- kit a ronron cat: je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus long c'est promis_**

**_- Mirandae: la suite et pour maintenant et merci pour tes encouragements._**

**_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et pour lire cette fic! Et merci à mes parents sans qui je ne serais pas là! A mon chéri avec qui je me dispute autant que Ron et Hermione. A mon chien qui m'apporte du réconfort et pleins d'idées. A mon cochon d'Inde qui me réveille au milieu de la nuit, ce qui me permet d'écrire...etc._**

* * *

_Ron avait pris le parti de reparler à Hermione, mais celle-ci ne lui répondait qu'une fois sur deux. Leur relation amoureuse n'ayant duré que quelques petites heures, personne n'avait pris le soin de prévenir Mrs Weasley qui perdait la tête à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux. _

_- Hermione, ça suffit maintenant, ou on va encore vous enfermer tous les deux pour vous réconcilier, prévint Harry en agitant un doigt menaçant devant elle._

_- Arrête Harry, il est hors de question que je lui pardonne avant qu'il ne soit venu s'excuser, répliqua Hermione fermement._

_- Et il est beaucoup trop fier pour venir le faire, constata Harry._

_- Essaie de le convaincre lui alors…, intervint Ginny_

_- Il ne m'écoutera pas…, dit Harry en secouant la tête de gauche à droite._

_- Je vais m'en aller alors, ce sera plus facile comme ça…, répondit Hermione la tête basse._

_- Hermione, arrête, vous devez vous réconcilier…tu l'aimes…, s'indigna Ginny._

_- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça…je n'ai rien fait et lui il m'a agressé…, s'emporta Hermione en se levant._

_- Hermione, tu sais très bien que tu as ta responsabilité dans cette dispute…, remarqua Harry calmement._

_- Peut-être mais c'est lui qui…_

- …_a fait le premier pas vers toi, termina le jeune homme dans un pale sourire._

_- Harry je m'en vais, ça suffit, mes parents seront très heureux de passer Noël avec moi…contrairement à Ron!, s'écria Hermione_

_- Hermione! Arrête!_

_Mais elle était déjà en train de refaire sa valise, Harry se précipita dans la chambre de Ron. Bon sang, si elle partait ils mettraient des semaines à se réconcilier. On était la veille de noël et il savait que Ron avait quelque chose à offrir à Hermione, il fallait le prévenir et elle changerait d'avis._

_- Ron, Hermione s'en va., s'écria Harry en entrant dans la pièce._

_- Quoi?, lança Ron en se levant de la chaise où il était assis un instant auparavant._

_- Hermione s'en va. Tu dois aller lui parler, reprit Harry._

_- Mais…qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire?, s'exclama Ron en écartant les bras._

_- Ce que tu veux, mais réconcilie toi avec elle. Embrasse la autant que tu veux, mais ne la laisse pas partir…, trancha Harry brutalement._

_- Ok, j'ai compris, je l'embrasse et elle reste…, dit Ron faiblement._

_- Ouai c'est ça, allez dépêche toi!, dit Harry en poussant Ron dans le couloir et en refermant la porte derrière lui._

_Ron retrouva Hermione qui traînait sa valise à l'extérieur du Terrier où elle pourrait transplaner. Apparemment, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de dire au-revoir à Ginny ou à Mme Weasley. Il l'attrapa par le bras alors même qu'elle traversait le jardin en courrant presque._

_- Hermione Granger ça suffit!, hurla Ron à travers le jardin avant de l'attraper par le bras._

_- Lâche moi Ron!_

_- Hermione, j'ai dit ça suffit, je te lâche si tu promets de ne pas transplaner, dit Ron posément._

_- Je ne promets rien du tout, lâche moi!_

_- Hermione, on doit discuter, reprit Ron doucement._

_- Non, il n'y a rien à dire._

_- Hermione, ça me rend malheureux_

_- Quoi?_

_Cette fois-ci Hermione avait arrêté de se débattre et avait levé les yeux vers son ami un peu soupçonneuse._

_- Cette situation! Le bal…c'était génial…et puis…_

_- Et puis tu as fait l'idiot, remarqua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils_

_- Non, TU as fait l'idiote!_

_- D'accord j'ai compris, je m'en vais lâche moi maintenant!_

_- Hermione je…je…tiens à toi._

_- Quoi?_

_- Je tiens à toi plus que comme une amie si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_- Je…euh…_

_Ron était très rouge mais il ne cilla pas en regardant Hermione dans les yeux, la jeune fille ne ressentait plus aucune colère, elle voulait comprendre. Elle espérait simplement avoir bien compris ce qu'il lui avait dit._

_- Je ne te demande pas de me dire que c'est réciproque…je veux juste que tu le saches, je veux que tu saches que le seul moment où je suis heureux c'est quand tu es là. J'aime quand tu joues avec tes cheveux, j'aime tes mains qui sont toujours pleines d'encre, j'aime quand tu fronces les sourcils devant un livre, j'aime quand tu plonges ton regard dans le mien comme maintenant. Et je déteste quand un garçon te parle d'un peu trop près à la bibliothèque, je déteste te voir triste et surtout je déteste quand on se dispute. Maintenant, si tu veux t'en aller, vas-y mais je voulais au moins que tu sois au courant._

_Hermione le laissa lâcher son bras en la regardant d'un air triste. Il tremblait dans son pull-over, n'ayant pas eu le temps de mettre sa cape. Elle le regarda un moment cherchant à savoir s'il lui avait menti, avant de se rappeler que Ron ne mentait jamais. Elle s'approcha de lui._

_- Je n'aime pas non plus quand tu es triste et je n'aime pas quand on se dispute…mais on dirait que c'est plus fort que nous…_

_Dans un soupir, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement pour l'empêcher de répondre. Il lui avait presque dit qu'il l'aimait. Lentement, il l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui, tandis qu'elle engouffrait ses mains dans ses cheveux en s'abandonnant tout à fait._

_- J'ai oublié, j'aime quand tu m'embrasses Ron._

_- Et moi donc…_

_Il la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche et ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes quand elle sentit Ron qui se raidissait. Ne voulant pas quitter le confort de ses bras, elle se contenta de le serrer plus fort._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as froid?_

_- Euh..._

_- Ron?_

_- Ma mère nous regarde par la fenêtre de la cuisine._

_- Oh par Merlin!_

_Hermione le repoussa immédiatement, ses joues très rouges, elle n'osa pas lever les yeux. Ron prit sa malle d'une main tandis qu'il prenait la main d'Hermione dans l'autre. Ensemble ils retournèrent au terrier sous le regard de Mrs Weasley complètement médusée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant elle._

_Ils remontèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Ginny qui était alors complètement vide. Ils restèrent seuls pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Ron sorte de la chambre retrouvant Harry au dernier étage._

_- Elle est restée, dit Ron en entrant dans la pièce._

_- Ah, c'est bien, répondit Harry en acquiesçant. _

_- Oui, très bien, reprit Ron._

_- Ron, tu lui as dit?_

_- Oui…enfin presque._

_- Ah_

_- Elle n'a rien dit mais…ça marchera…, assura Ron._

_- J'en suis sur, Ron, approuva Harry dans un sourire._

_Mrs Weasley semblait avoir un avis partagé sur leur relation, elle aimait beaucoup Hermione qu'elle considérait comme sa fille selon ses propres mots, mais avoir un couple d'adolescents amoureux sous son toit impliquait plus de responsabilités. Ron avait eu droit à une discussion entre hommes avec Mr Weasley et ses frères, à laquelle Harry avait été chaleureusement convié et d'où ils étaient revenus la tête basse et les joues rouges. _

_D'autre part, Mrs Weasley prenait très à cœur d'aller vérifier toute la nuit si les deux adolescents étaient bien dans leurs propres lits. Harry et Ginny avaient convenu qu'il était hors de question de révéler leur relation afin d'échapper à la même punition, ils se montreraient discrets pendant toutes les vacances._

_Ron et Hermione évitaient cependant de trop se montrer amoureux afin d'éviter les petites taquineries des jumeaux qui venaient bien plus souvent dîner chez leur mère depuis qu'ils pouvaient voir Ron et Hermione enlacés sur le canapé, ce qui avait pour but d'énerver Ron qui ne se retrouvait jamais seul avec Hermione de ce fait._

_Le réveillon de Noël n'avait jamais été aussi convivial, Bill et Fleur étaient là évidemment, ainsi que la famille Weasley au grand complet, même Percy était venu avec sa petite amie de Poudlard Pénélope Deauclair. Tonks, Lupin, ainsi que Maugrey étaient également de la partie. Ils passèrent la soirée au coin du feu à discuter des attaques de mangemorts et des cours particuliers que Lupin voulait donner aux adolescents pendant leurs vacances._

_Pénélope semblait très bien s'entendre avec Tonks, elles discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à voix basse. Les jumeaux Weasley racontèrent leurs projets d'ouvrir une nouvelle boutique à Pré-au-Lard maintenant que les sorties dans le village étaient de nouveaux autorisées._

_Le lendemain matin, Ginny profita de l'heure matinale pour se glisser dans la chambre de Ron afin de souhaiter un joyeux noël à Harry. Ensemble ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux et Harry fut absolument enchanté de découvrir que sa petite amie lui avait offert un joli cadre en argent représentant une photographie d'eux l'an dernier au bord du lac alors que Dumbledore était toujours vivant. Au dos du cadre, était gravé "Le pouvoir de l'amour". _

_Harry lui avait offert un petit bracelet finement ciselé d'or et d'argent avec leurs initiales entrelacées. Ginny lui promit de le porter dès qu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard. Après avoir ouvert leurs paquets ensemble, ils réveillèrent Ron un peu bougon._

_- Allez Ron, lève toi c'est Noël!_

_- Ouai super, joyeux noël et redis moi ça dans 3 heures quand le soleil sera levé, marmonna Ron en enfouissant sa tête sous les couvertures._

_- Ron…, reprit Ginny en secouant son frère._

_- Mmmm, protesta Ron en la repoussant d'un bras._

_- Ron…va offrir ton cadeau à Hermione!, pressa la jeune fille. _

_- Mais elle doit dormir!, affirma Ron_

_- Et bah va la réveiller!, insista Ginny en tirant sur les couvertures tandis qu'Harry était pris d'un fou rire. Il était impossible d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait gagner la bataille contre son frère._

_- Elle ne va pas être contente!, précisa Ron en se tournant enfin vers elle_

_- Mais si! Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux filles!, railla Ginny en ôtant les dernières couvertures de dessus son frère._

_- Oui, Ginny, c'est normal, je suis un garçon, dit Ron dans un sourire ironique._

_- Allez va!, reprit Ginny en pouffant de rire malgré elle._

_- Ouai c'est surtout que tu veux rester toute seule avec Harry!, objecta Ron. _

_Toutefois, Ron se leva en jetant sa couverture à ses pieds, il enfila un T-shirt, attrapa un petit paquet qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et sortit de la pièce en bougonnant, il trouva Hermione profondément endormie et maudit Ginny de l'avoir obligé à la réveiller. _

_Il s'assit sur le lit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Dans un sourire, il se dit que c'état un vrai bonheur de pouvoir faire ça autant qu'il le voulait et à longueur de journée. Hermione bougea dans son sommeil et Ron lui enleva une mèche qui lui était tombée dans les yeux. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais lui offrit un sourire._

_- Bonjour Ron_

_- Bonjour comment tu savais que c'était moi?_

_- Ginny ne m'embrasse pas pour me réveiller, assura Hermione._

_- Ah oui c'est sur, convint Ron en hochant la tête._

_- Il est tôt non?, dit Hermione en s'étirant._

_- Oui, mais je voulais être le premier à te souhaiter un joyeux noël, reprit Ron en la voyant ouvrir les yeux._

_- C'est gentil. Joyeux noël!, répondit-elle tandis qu'il l'embrassait encore._

_- Tu veux ton cadeau?_

_- Je te veux toi!, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire._

_- Ah, reprit Ron perplexe._

_- Allez, viens t'allonger avec moi_

_- Si ma mère nous trouve là…_

_- Tu transplaneras…_

_- Mmmm Hermione tu me fais peur quand tu veux jouer à ça!, s'exclama le jeune garçon en éclatant de rire._

_Il ne la laissa pas répondre et tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire à son tour, il la prit dans ses bras, restant au-dessus de la couverture alors qu'elle restait en dessous. Ils se souriaient. Ils restèrent là un moment attendant l'aube qui allait se lever. Bientôt ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier et Ron lui fit un clin d'œil. En voulant transplaner, il emporta la couverture d'Hermione et…Hermione elle-même, qui se retrouva allongée dans le lit de Ron, dans la même position que dans son propre lit…_

_- Salut!, lança Harry de son propre lit._

_- Joyeux Noël Harry!, lança Hermione d'un air ravi._

_- Si vous avez transplané ici à cause des pas dans l'escalier, ça devait être Ginny qui revenait dans sa chambre, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur._

_- Ah…_

_- Bon bah je repars moi! A tout à l'heure Ron!, lança Hermione d'un ton joyeux en lâchant Ron_

_Dans un petit craquement, elle transplana dans sa chambre emportant sa couverture. Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire._

_- alors tu lui as donné son cadeau?_

_- Son cadeau! Zut j'ai oublié!_

_- Mais à quoi tu pensais?_

_- Euh…_

_- Bon laisse tomber, je veux pas le savoir, allez viens on ouvre les notre!_

_Ils passèrent les quinze minutes suivantes à ouvrir leurs propres cadeaux de noël. Des friandises de toutes sortes leurs avaient été offertes à tous les deux, Hagrid leur avait fait parvenir des gâteaux au fromage qui, pour une fois, étaient parfaitement délicieux. Mrs Weasley leur avait tricoté leur habituel pull et Dobby leur avait confectionné une grande tarte à la mélasse chacun. Harry n'avait pas oublié de lui envoyer son colis de chaussettes._

_- Ouah, merci Ron, pour cette nouvelle tenue de Quidditch, elle est géniale. _

_- Harry! Tu n'aurais pas du! C'est…c'est incroyable!_

_- Bah attends, vu les circonstances…je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais!_

_Ron était en train d'admirer une cape d'invisibilité telle que celle qu'Harry avait héritée de son père. Une cape qui leur serait particulièrement utile dans les temps sombres qui s'annonçaient._

_- Et en plus elle a un capuchon! Mais ou l'as-tu trouvé?_

_- Ça c'est un secret! Ne m'en demande pas plus!_

_En réalité, Harry avait acheté cette cape une vraie fortune chez un antiquaire de Pré-au-lard quand lui et Ginny y étaient allé un peu avant Halloween, mais rien ne comptait plus que la sécurité de ses amis et Ron était son meilleur ami, peu importe l'argent qu'il pouvait dépenser._

_- Après avoir ouvert leurs cadeaux, ils descendirent rejoindre les filles qui étaient en train de chahuter dans la chambre de Ginny._

_- Alors, vous avez ouvert vos paquets?, demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ginny._

_- Oui, Hermione a fait le plein de bouquins cette année._

_- Ça peut être très utile pour s'entraîner…, commença l'intéressée d'un ton très sérieux._

_- Hermione, les cadeaux de Noël sont faits pour être amusants…, lui reprocha doucement Ron._

_- Hum, j'ai quand même eu quelques petites choses amusantes, ne t'en fais pas Ron, d'ailleurs merci pour la pensine Harry, ça va m'être très utile. J'ai décidé de m'entraîner à l'occlumancie avec Lupin._

_- Ah très bien, merci à toi aussi pour le miroir à l'ennemi, je vais le mettre au-dessus de mon lit à Poudlard._

_- Bon, viens Harry, on descend, dit Ginny en lui tendant la main._

_- Quoi? Ah euh oui. Je te suis._

_Ginny venait de lui faire les gros yeux, apparemment il fallait laisser Ron et Hermione seuls un instant, il suivit donc la jeune fille qui l'emmenait dans l'escalier en le tenant par la main._

_- Alors, est-ce que ton cadeau te plait?_

_- Je voulais l'ouvrir quand on serait juste tous les deux, et que je pourrais te donner ton cadeau?_

_- Ah…mais tu n'aurais pas du…merci._

_- Si, allez on ouvre en même temps?_

_- En même temps!_

_Ouvrir leurs paquets leur prit quelques minutes car ils ne cessaient de se jeter des coups d'œil afin de voir la réaction de l'autre, ainsi ils se retrouvèrent avec leurs cadeaux dans les mains au même moment._

_- Ron! C'est superbe!_

_- C'est un pendentif magique, si tu poses tes lèvres dessus, mon propre pendentif me fera transplaner à tes cotés où que tu sois et où que je sois._

_- C'est de la grande magie, et je suppose que ça marche dans les deux sens, c'est prodigieux._

_- Hermione comment est-ce que tu as fait pour en faire une si petite?_

_- Oh, tu veux parler de la montre! Et bien depuis le temps que je viens ici j'ai étudié l'horloge sous tous les angles et j'ai demandé à un horloger moldu de me créer le cadre et le bracelet. Ça l'a beaucoup étonné mais bon. Après j'ai lancé pas mal de sortilèges bizarres, à la fin je n'étais pas très sure du résultat mais elle marche. Evidemment elle est moins bien que l'horloge de tes parents puisque plus petite mais j'ai pu y caser nos quatre noms. _

_- Hermione, c'est génial, je saurais toujours ou tu es avec ça!_

_- Oui mais n'en abuse pas!_

_- Par contre toi, si tu veux abuser de ton pendentif et me faire transplaner dans ton dortoir à Poudlard…ça marche!_

_- Mais on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château…_

_- Le pendentif est un téléporteur, donc ça marche n'importe ou…_

_- Merci Ron, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu._

_- Merci…j'adore la montre et je t'adore toi!_

_Ils s'embrassaient quand Mrs Weasley hurla dans le couloir que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Ils sursautèrent puis descendirent rapidement dans la cuisine du terrier, heureux tout simplement. Le petit déjeuner fut très animé, chacun montrait ses cadeaux et faisait l'éloge de ceux des autres. Bill et Fleur annoncèrent à Mr et Mrs Weasley qu'ils allaient être grands-parents et là ce fut une véritable fête qui éclata dans la cuisine du Terrier._

_Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le Terrier avait retrouvé un calme relatif. Les quatre adolescents furent convoqués dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley semblait ravie et surexcitée à la fois, mais Mr Weasley lui paraissait un peu gênée. _

_- Les enfants, Arthur a quelque chose à vous annoncer..._

* * *

**_Pour la grande nouvelle il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine (non je déconne je publierai avant normalement) tous à vos reviews et gros bisous! (eh ça rime!)_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Oh, oh, oh (non je n'imite pas le père Noël!) je vois que la fin du dernier chapitre a donné des idées à certains, alors je tiens à rassurer tout le monde, Ginny n'aura pas de petit frère! Oui je sais vous êtes déçus mais bon, j'ai estimé que Mrs Weasley méritait un peu de repos, la pauvre! _**

**_Bref, non la surprise que je vous ai réservé est beaucoup moins importante que ça (mais je vous laisse la découvrir). Les prochains chapitres devraient s'accélérer un peu et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir surtout que ce nouveau chapitre se termine encore avec un dialogue pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein de suspens lol. Mais bon, vous verrez ça bientot. C'est un petit chapitre par rapport à ce que j'ai pu faire mais le prochain est énorme donc... (oui je n'arrivais pas à le couper à un endroit où ça ne posait pas trop de problèmes donc il est super long... Et c'est kiki qui est content!?! Ouh, je m'emporte)_**

**_Sinon qu'est-ce que je voulais dire??? Ah oui, je publie un peu en avance parce que j'ai vu qu'il y avait eu pas mal de review, on dira que c'est un petit bonus, mais en réalité c'est surtout parce que je voulais vous répondre...lol donc c'est parti:_**

**_- Mirandae: Je suis tellement fière de moi que je te refais le même coup cette semaine en arrêtant juste quand y a de l'action lol...non, ne me dispute pas...ouhiiiiiiiiiin_**

**_- Emmi la beletinette: Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir de fidèles lectrices telles que toi, sincèrement, j'en aurais presque la larme à l'oeil. Bref, j'arrête ça tout de suite et merci, merci et encore merci pour aimer cette fic. Comme toi la relation Ron/Hermione ressemble un peu à celle que j'entretiens avec mon chéri...on finit tjs par se réconcilier donc c'est l'essentiel. Gros bisous_**

**_- Sarah: encore une fidèle lectrice qui m'encourage chaque semaine. Alors comme ça ton chat te réveille la nuit, et ben, moi au moins, elle peut pas me sauter dessus en miaulant lol..._**

**_- Marie: J'espère que tu attends toujours ce chapitre et que tu n'as pas désespéré de ne pas le voir arriver...celui-ci est un peu moins mignon je l'avoue...je dirais même qu'il n'y a pas grand chose de mignon, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même..._**

**_- Atchoum: J'adore ton pseudo, j'avais un ami au lycée qu'on appelait comme ça parce qu'il...quoi? Je t'ennuie? Ah oui désolée, j'ai cette saleté d'habitude!!! Merci pour ta review que j'adore hihihi!_**

**_Non, mais vous vous rendez compte? on en est à 83 reviews, jamais je n'aurais pensé en arriver là un jour! Wahou! Mais bon j'essaie de prendre de l'avance par rapport au mois de juin où je serais clouée dans mon lit pour cause de révisions (bachotage?noooooon!) intensives._**

**_Et voilà, c'est fini, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire. (euh y a quelqu'un? Hého? Quelqu'un m'attends? Youhou?)_**

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le Terrier avait retrouvé un calme relatif. Les quatre adolescents furent convoqués dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley semblait ravie et surexcitée à la fois, mais Mr Weasley lui paraissait un peu gênée. _

_- Les enfants, Arthur a quelque chose à vous annoncer._

_- Encore une promotion?, sursauta Ron en souriant._

_- Non Ron, quand même pas, admit Mrs Weasley amusée._

_- Bon, donc, le ministère de la magie organise tous les ans une réception pour le nouvel an et comme cette année je suis directeur d'un département, j'y suis convié avec toute ma famille, alors il va vous falloir vous préparer à passer la soirée avec des gens très hauts placés. Harry, pour nous tu fais partie de la famille, mais je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas venir…les gens vont te solliciter, te parler de la prophétie…enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de venir._

_- Je viendrai Mr Weasley. Je pense qu'une apparition en public serait du plus bel effet pour remonter le moral de la communauté des sorciers et puis je ne veux pas fêter le nouvel an sans ma famille, répondit Harry en souriant largement._

_- Bien Harry, je pense aussi que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là, répondit Mr Weasley en lui adressant un large sourire._

_- Harry sera mon cavalier, annonça Ginny._

_- Oui si tu veux Ginny. Ron, Hermione, évidemment vous irez ensemble. Les jumeaux viendront avec des amies également, quant à Charlie, il ne pourra pas venir, il a une mission pour l'ordre du Phénix?, continua Mrs Weasley. _

_- Quelle mission?, s'inquiéta Ron en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Même moi je l'ignore. La soirée aura lieu demain soir. Tenue de soirée exigée évidemment, ajouta Mr Weasley pour couper court à la conversation. _

_Les quatre amis étaient assez mitigés quant à l'avis à avoir sur cette soirée. Hermione se méfiait passablement de Rufus Scrimgeour, mais Ginny était ravie d'assister à une soirée officielle. Elle comptait rendre sa famille très fière d'elle._

_Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes filles ainsi que Mrs Weasley se rendirent au chemin de Traverse pour s'acheter de nouvelles robes de soirée. Aux dires d'Hermione, elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces mondanités où il fallait s'habiller en princesse. Ron s'était gentiment moqué d'elle en lui disant qu'elle pouvait parfaitement venir en baskets, il serait toujours d'accord pour la prendre comme cavalière._

_Le soir venu, chacun était un peu sur les nerfs. C'était leur première réception officielle et il fallait faire bonne impression pour mettre en valeur le travail de Mr Weasley. Il s'agissait de mondanités à réussir._

_- Ron, Harry dépêchez vous!_

_- Oui maman on est prêt. _

_- Très bien, allez on est en retard._

_Les garçons découvrirent leurs cavalières. Hermione était habillée d'une robe crème et rose pale avec un corset qui semblait l'étouffer, Ron l'admira un instant et se moqua d'elle quand il la vit tirer sur les lacets afin de les desserrer un peu. _

_Ginny avait revêtu une robe grise argentée avec beaucoup de volants. Elle non plus ne semblait pas très satisfaite de sa robe car elle essayait d'aplatir les nombreux volants de son jupon. Quand Harry vint l'embrasser sur la joue, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille de ne surtout pas se moquer mais qu'elle avait l'air d'un chou-fleur. Evidemment Harry se hâta de la rassurer mais Ron, qui avait tout entendu, éclata de rire en approuvant le choix du légume._

_Ils transplanèrent tous ensemble au ministère de la magie. Ils furent accueillis par un maître d'hôtel particulièrement élégant et austère qui les conduisit dans un immense salon drapé de tentures rougeoyantes. Une foule très importante était réunie autour d'un buffet et d'une estrade particulièrement chargée en décorations._

_- Bien, les enfants, allez donc au buffet. Votre mère et moi, nous devons aller saluer Rufus Scrimgeour._

_Les garçons et leurs partenaires se rendirent près du buffet où ils retrouvèrent avec joie les jumeaux ainsi que leurs cavalières qui n'étaient autre qu'Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson, deux anciennes poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils mangeaient et plaisantaient tous ensemble quand Hermione s'agita à côté de Ron et donna un coup de coude à Harry. Tous deux se retournèrent dans la direction qu'elle désignait, le professeur Winston était là elle aussi, en habit de soirée, discutant tranquillement avec des invités._

_Elle paraissait davantage dans son élément qu'à Poudlard. A part leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, ils ne connaissaient personne, il n'y avait que des diplomates, des enfants de gens importants. Harry ne doutait pas un instant que la famille Malefoy aurait eu sa place au milieu de la salle de réception s'ils n'avaient été une famille de mangemorts confirmés._

_Les gens se faisaient des politesses, se saluaient, s'embrassaient. Personne n'aurait dit que la communauté des sorciers était en guerre. Harry vit Rufus Scrimgeour présenter Mr et Mrs Weasley à une dame âgée endimanchée dans une robe à fanfreluches._

_D'un coup, Harry sentit que Ginny l'emportait rapidement vers le côté de la salle. Il se retourna pour savoir ce qu'elle avait quand il vit qu'en fait elle suivait discrètement Hermione qui elle-même obligeait Ron à avancer. Tous deux se regardèrent surpris, Harry haussa les épaules. Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent derrière un pilier_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?, questionna Harry dans un murmure._

_- Tais toi, lança Ginny._

_- Mais…_

_- Chut!, dit Hermione sur un ton de remontrance. _

_Ginny lui lançait un regard sévère et il préféra se taire, apparemment Ron ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Ils attendaient en silence quand il comprit pour quelle raison Hermione se penchait derrière le pilier pour écouter la conversation qui s'entretenait à côté. Elle voulait écouter la discussion du professeur Winston. Visiblement elle n'avait toujours aucune confiance en elle._

- …_Oui, c'est ce qui arrive parfois, répondit Aglaé Winston à son interlocutrice._

_- Je suis pourtant très étonnée qu'il ne vous ait pas légué toute sa fortune, répondait la vieille femme sur un ton de conspiratrice._

_- Albus avait d'autres ambitions que la fortune et celle-ci a été partagée entre le fond de solidarité de Poudlard et une autre organisation en faveur de la défense du pays, rétorqua le professeur Winston aimablement._

_- Oui l'ordre du Phénix n'est-ce pas? J'ai entendu dire que c'était une organisation qui établissait des réunions secrètes contre le retour de vous-savez-qui, ajouta la femme doucement._

_- Mmmm je l'ignore, répondit le professeur Winston d'un ton anodin qui lui semblait tout à fait naturel._

_- Mais pourtant vous étiez sa plus proche parente._

_Le petit groupe se regarda sous le choc. Aglaé Winston appartenait à la famille de Dumbledore! Voilà pourquoi il lui faisait confiance._

_- Et bien, je n'avais pas vu mon oncle depuis plusieurs années alors, c'est compréhensible._

_- Ah bon?, rétorqua la femme d'un air intéressé. J'avais cru comprendre que vous vous rendiez visite très souvent et que…vu vos dispositions exceptionnelles…_

_- C'est faux, on ne se voyait pas beaucoup, quelques lettres de temps en temps. Et ces histoires de dispositions particulières, je ne vois pas…_

_- Enfin Aglaé, ne jouez pas la modeste vous…_

_A ce moment là, une autre personne vint se joindre à la conversation et la dame sembla préférer s'abstenir de poursuivre la conversation. Hermione se dirigea en silence vers un couloir désert, suivie de près par ses amis._

_- Bon, alors là c'est vraiment dingue, s'exclama Ginny._

_- Winston est la nièce de Dumbledore, oui c'est dingue!, reprit Ron, aussi étonné que sa sœur._

_- Pourquoi personne ne nous l'a dit? L'ordre doit être au courant, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils._

_- J'ai l'impression qu'on fait partie de l'ordre mais que ça ne change rien puisqu'on ne nous dit rien de plus qu'avant, répondit Hermione._

_- Oui, Hermione a raison, on nous a mis dans l'ordre simplement pour nous faire plaisir j'ai l'impression! On est mis à l'écart, constata Ron en hochant la tête._

_Cette constatation, pensa Harry, aurait du leur sauter aux yeux depuis un moment, mais vraisemblablement ils avaient été occupés à autre chose. Harry se promit que dès son retour à Poudlard, il se concentrerait davantage sur sa quête vers les Horcruxes et l'étude des souvenirs de Dumbledore._

_Ils semblaient tous déçus mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en reparler de toute la soirée car Harry fut sollicité de toutes parts. En fin de soirée, Rufus Scrimgeour vint lui parler dans le dessein évident de montrer à la communauté qu'ils se connaissaient._

_- Harry, je sais que vous ne me direz rien à propos de…notre dernière conversation. Mais là n'est pas la question. La communauté des sorciers ne se battra pas, il leur faut un espoir, et vous êtes cet espoir!_

_- Donnez leur de l'espoir vous-même!_

_- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, il leur faut quelqu'un qui les pousse à réagir. Je ne vous le demande pas pour moi Harry…_

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aiderais…_

_- C'est de votre devoir!_

_- Mon devoir, oui bien sur, et c'était de mon devoir de subir Ombrage qui…_

_- Dolores Ombrage est un membre éminent du ministère et…_

_- Elle est infâme, stupide et malfaisante. Vous la défendez alors que vous venez me demander un service…? Cette conversation est ridicule. Au revoir monsieur le ministre._

_- Non, Harry, restez-ici. Que voulez-vous en échange?_

_- Je ne veux rien de votre part! Jamais!_

_- Peut-être que je pourrais libérer votre ami Stan Rocade et…que vous pourriez avoir accès au ministère chaque fois que vous en aurez envie._

_Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte du ministre de la magie et réfléchit un instant. Stan Rocade ne méritait pas d'être à Azkaban et lui, Harry Potter, pouvait le faire quitter cette prison de désespoir._

_- Vous libèrerez Stan Rocade dans la seconde et vous vous renseignerez avant d'emprisonner quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurai le droit de venir consulter les archives du ministère avec mes amis quand je le voudrais…_

_- Si c'est ce que vous désirer oui._

_- Très bien, je dirai à la presse que la communauté des sorciers doit se battre._

_- Je préférerai que vous nous fassiez un petit discours ce soir même._

_- N'abusez pas de la situation Mr Scrimgeour, c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi pas l'inverse._

_- Bien, alors un article dans la gazette devrait suffire._

_- Ne croyez pas que je vais vanter les éloges du ministère Mr le ministre, ne croyez pas ça._

_Harry se hâta d'aller retrouver ses amis qui n'avaient pas manqué d'observer la scène de leur table. Apparemment le dîner serait bientôt terminé car un orchestre était en train de s'installer sur l'estrade. Les quatre jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier pour aller danser cette fois-ci et ils partagèrent l'allégresse qui avait envahi l'assemblée. _

_Plus tard dans la soirée, Mrs Weasley vint les prévenir qu'ils pouvaient rentrer au Terrier s'ils étaient fatigués, ceux-ci en profitèrent pour quitter la réception avec une bonne excuse. Comme à l'allée, Harry serra Ginny dans ses bras et la fit transplaner avec lui. _

_- Quelle soirée! _

_- Oui, quelle soirée!_

_- Vous avez sommeil vous?_

_- Non pas vraiment. Vous voulez un chocolat? Il ne sera pas aussi bon que celui de maman mais…_

_- Merci Ron avec grand plaisir, répondit Hermione en ôtant ses chaussures._

_- Pour moi aussi, ajouta Harry._

_- Et moi!_

_- Ok, quatre bols de chocolats chaud. C'est parti!_

_- En attendant Ginny et moi on va enlever ces robes…trop…serrées_

_- Dommage, elles étaient bien jolies, lancèrent les deux garçons tandis qu'elles montaient les escaliers emmêlées dans leurs froufrous. _

_Ron revint bientôt en faisant léviter leurs bols, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans les canapés du salon en savourant la tranquillité retrouvée. _

_- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette histoire avec le professeur Winston…_

_Hermione, qui était allongée sur Ron, leva la tête vers lui, d'un air un peu coupable._

_- Je suis désolée Ron, apparemment tu avais raison, nous devrions lui faire un peu plus confiance._

_Ron déposa un baiser sur son front._

_- C'est gentil Mione, mais je n'en suis plus tout à fait certain. Elle a menti à la dame avec autant d'aplomb que si elle disait la stricte vérité. Je n'ai pas confiance dans les gens qui peuvent mentir aussi facilement._

_- Oui c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi se méfier._

_Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais la porte de la cuisine claqua, ils se retournèrent tous les quatre, levant leurs baguettes magiques. Charlie Weasley se tenait debout au milieu de la cuisine, essoufflé et une brûlure à son bras._

_- Ron! Ou es papa?_

_- Au ministère, à une réception. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_- On a été débusqué alors qu'on montait la garde devant le manoir des Malefoy. La rumeur disait que des mangemorts s'y étaient réfugiés. Il faut que j'y retourne, restez ici._

_- Non, Charlie, je viens, je te laisserai pas seul là bas._

_- Nous aussi on viens._

_- J'ai pas le temps de discuter de ça maintenant. J'y vais à vous de voir…_

_Charlie transplana. Ron se retourna, attrapa sa nouvelle cape d'invisibilité ainsi que celle d'Harry qui traînaient dans l'entrée et les tendit aux deux jeunes filles._

_- Vous ne voudrez pas rester ici, mais au moins mettez ça…et on ne discute pas Hermione!, lança Ron d'un ton sévère._

_- Allez, pas le temps de discuter, on bouge! Ginny, viens là, s'écria Harry à l'attention de la jeune fille._

* * *

**_Oui, je sais vous allez me dire que je suis cruelle argh, j'adoooooore ça! hihi et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser des com'_**

**_Gros bisous et...à la semaine prochaine!_**

**_PS: Quelqu'un pourrait-il faire en sorte que ma soeur accouche rapidement? on en a marre d'attendre!!!!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ou c'est juste moi qui ai cette impression? Bon c'est pas grave puisque voici le nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre peut-etre un peu plus sombre que les autres et pas tellement de Romance mais il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire. On retrouve donc Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione dans des lieux qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à décrire tout ça lors à vous de me dire si j'y suis arrivée ou s'il y a quelques retouches à faire (non je ne vais quand même pas effacer tout!!! Si???)_**

**_Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer à assumer le rythme soutenu des publications, et oui, les partiels arrivent et en juin j'en ai 10 à passer donc, si je ne veux pas y retourner en septembre, faut que je bosse! (et oui, c'est ça le secret!)_**

**_Et voilà les reviews:_**

**_- EtoileDeNeige: Je sais que c'est un peu frustrant d'attendre mais j'essaie de publier rapidement pour vous satisfaire lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic. Merci beaucoup!_**

**_- Emmi la beletinette: Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres mais aussi beaucoup moins explicite sur la relation Ron/Hermione...dis moi ce que tu en penses. Concernant le bébé, il n'est toujours pas là, alors on attend. (et c'est un petit Ron lol!)_**

**_- Mirandae: Oh, non s'il te plait n'arrete pas de me dire ce que tu en penses, j'adore tes commentaires! snif bon tant pis... Et pour mon petit neveu, j'ai vraimen hâte qu'il soit là!!!_**

**_- kit-a-ronron-cat: Je jure solennellement d'arrêter (le plus possible) de finir mes chapitres de cette façon, peut etre que comme ça tu continueras à lire (je te fais mes yeux de cocker... Non, ça ne marche pas? Bon tant pis, j'essaierai encore la prochaine fois...) En tous cas merci pour tes compliments, c'est un vrai plaisir de savoir que certaines personnes aiment cette fic!!!_**

**_Voilà, je vous laisse et Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

_Ils se concentrèrent sur le manoir des Malefoy et transplanèrent tous ensemble pour atterrirent dans un grand parc sinistre mais luxueux. Charlie était là avec Lupin et Tonks. On voyait plusieurs silhouettes qui erraient autour du manoir. Un corps était étendu aux pieds de Charlie._

_Deux mangemorts se dirigeaient rapidement vers le coin où les membres de l'ordre étaient dissimulés. Rapidement, Lupin leur expliqua le plan. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Lupin et Tonks avec Harry et Ginny, tandis que Charlie, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient dans l'autre sens._

_Lentement et silencieusement, ils contournèrent les deux mangemorts. Charlie leva sa baguette en même temps que Lupin et jetèrent un sort informulé, un faible éclair doré s'échappa de leurs baguettes et frappèrent les deux mangemorts qui tombèrent en silence. Tout aussi lentement ils remontèrent la colline menant vers le manoir. _

_Harry ne voyait plus les autres, il serrait la main de Ginny qui avait revêtu la cape d'invisibilité pour plus de sécurité. Tonks et Lupin chuchotaient devant eux. Lupin semblait très tendu, la pleine lune venait de se terminer et il n'avait pas bonne mine. _

_Ils se dirigèrent plus rapidement vers le manoir et pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, à l'évidence c'était une résidence très luxueuse mais obscure, un peu à l'image du 12 square Grimmaurd mais en moins sinistre. _

_Les deux groupes se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine sans avoir croisé le moindre mangemort. Le groupe de Charlie, Ron et Hermione se dirigea vers le premier étage tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers l'aile est où se trouvait la véranda. _

_Harry commençait à s'inquiéter de ne trouver aucun mangemort. C'était louche. Tout d'un coup Tonks s'élança vers une ombre et Harry vit un éclair rouge traverser la pièce. Lupin et lui s'élancèrent à leur tour dans le passage secret qui s'était ouvert. Ginny était également sur ses talons. Ils coururent pendant un long moment dans un tunnel éclairé par de grandes torches. Bientôt Harry vit Tonks s'arrêter brutalement. Le tunnel avait débouché dans une vaste pièce presque aussi grande que la grande salle de Poudlard. Elle semblait vide. _

_D'un geste Lupin les partagea en deux groupes. Harry sentait la main de Ginny dans la sienne, elle ne tremblait pas. Ils contournèrent des étagères remplies de fioles multicolores, visiblement des potions très puissantes car contenus dans des petites fioles en verre. Harry vit toute une série de fioles étiquetées "Veritaserum". _

_Il tenait sa baguette tendue devant lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'allumer de peur d'être repéré. Ils avançaient doucement, guettant chaque bruit, chaque mouvement. Harry n'entendait pas Lupin et Tonks qui devaient également faire un minimum de bruit de l'autre côté de la salle._

_Il sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit Ginny se raidir, instinctivement, il se tourna vers elle en brandissant sa baguette, mais elle fut plus rapide, elle lâcha sa main, retira la cape et lança un sortilège de stupefix informulé. Elle avait suivit les leçons d'Hermione et il était évident qu'elle était devenue brillante dans la pratique. Harry attrapa le corps du mangemort afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit en s'effondrant sur les étagères._

_En un regard il la félicita et ils reprirent leur cheminement. Arrivés au bout de la salle, ils découvrirent un étroit passage. Visiblement les autres mangemorts avaient fui et transplané à l'extérieur. Ils retrouvèrent Lupin et Tonks._

_- Nous avons trouvé deux mangemorts._

_- Il y en a un autre du côté des fioles de veritaserum, Ginny l'a stupéfixé._

_- Bien, on reviendra les chercher plus tard. Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres. S'ils ont terminé d'inspecter le haut on les retrouvera dans le hall._

_Rapidement, ils remontèrent dans le manoir et se retrouvèrent dans l'aile est, là où ils avaient trouvé le passage secret. On entendait des bruits de pas étouffés venant de l'étage. La résistance devait être plus importante que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus car Harry surprit le regard inquiet que Tonks lançait à Lupin._

_Ils coururent vers le grand escalier et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Ils se moquaient d'être entendus, au contraire cela créerait une diversion pour Charlie, Hermione et Ron._

_- EXPERLLIARMUS_

_- C'est Hermione! Là bas!_

_Ginny s'était élancée vers une des chambres, jetant la cape d'invisibilité par-dessus son épaule. Harry se lança à sa poursuite. Il la trouva à l'entrée d'une chambre. Hermione était au milieu de la pièce terrorisée devant Ron gisant au sol dans une mare de sang._

_- STUPEFIX_

_Le sortilège de Ginny toucha l'un des mangemort, tandis que le second, surpris, se tourna vers elle en brandissant sa baguette. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais._

_- ENDOLORIS_

_- Non!_

_- QUANATICA_

_Le mangemort recula, secoué par le puissant jet d'eau tandis que Ginny esquivait le sortilège. _

_- STUPEFIX_

_Après avoir lancé son sortilège, Ginny accourut près du corps de son frère._

_- Non, Hermione, non!_

_- Il…il…_

_- Il n'est pas mort. EPISKEY_

_- Maintenant, il faut refermer la blessure. Hermione, que font les moldus pour arrêter le sang?_

_- Un…un garrot! Mon écharpe!_

_Rapidement, elle noua son écharpe sur la jambe de Ron. Harry porta le corps de Ron au bas de l'escalier et demanda à Hermione de transplaner à Sainte Mangouste. Lui et Ginny, complètement effondrée, retournèrent au premier étage dans la direction qu'avait prit Tonks et Lupin. Ils les retrouvèrent au milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille, luttant contre quatre mangemorts, tandis que Charlie était étendu au sol, on ne pouvait savoir s'il avait été victime de l'avada kedavra ou d'un stupefix._

_Harry ne s'attarda pas sur la question et se rua au milieu de la bataille suivi de près par Ginny qui avait retrouvé tous ses esprits. Lupin et Tonks ne cessaient de lancer des sortilèges mais les mangemorts évitaient tous les éclairs avec une très grande habileté. Cependant l'arrivée des deux adolescents changea grandement la donne et en quelques minutes, il ne restait plus que deux mangemorts dans le combat._

_- EXPERLIARMUS_

_- AVADA KE…_

_- STUPEFIX_

_- Plus qu'un._

_- IMPEDIMENTA_

_- FURIMAX_

_- Arghhh_

_Harry venait d'être touché et tomba sur le sol inanimé. Ginny s'élança sur lui tandis que Tonks stupéfixait le dernier mangemort qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sortilège._

_- Ginny, vite, aide moi à porter Harry à l'extérieur. Remus attrape Charlie, on se retrouve à Sainte Mangouste_

_- Hermione y a emmené Ron, je crois que c'est grave._

_Tonks ne répondit pas. Elles portèrent Harry à l'extérieur et Tonks les fit transplaner tous les trois directement dans le hall. Ginny suivit Harry lorsqu'il fut transporté en salle de magie intense. Il était à côté de Charlie tandis qu'on ignorait où se trouvait Ron et Hermione. Tonks envoya un message à l'ordre et à la famille Weasley pour les prévenir des captures mais aussi des blessures._

_- Ils vont s'en sortir, ils vont s'en sortir, ils vont s'en sortir…_

_- Chut Ginny, une crise de nerf ne nous aidera pas, lança Remus d'un ton à la fois inquiet et sévère. Je dois te laisser seule un instant, il faut que je trouve Hermione et Ron, ça va aller? Tonks va revenir très bientôt._

_- Oui…_

_Très vite un médicomage sortit de la salle où était Charlie, ses blessures n'étaient pas très graves, il pourrait très vite retrouver sa sœur, mais s'agissant d'Harry personne ne voulait lui en parler. Mrs Weasley arriva peu de temps après et fut effondrée de douleur._

_- Pourquoi? Pourquoi eux? Non, c'est injuste. Je veux mon fils. Ou est Ronald Weasley?_

_La colère de Mrs Weasley fit son effet car très vite on lui indiqua une salle où elle trouva Hermione, prostrée sur le sol de la chambre, elle sanglotait dans un état de nervosité extrême et elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir répondre à une Mrs Weasley qui faisait preuve d'une étonnante douceur._

_- Ses blessures sont beaucoup plus graves que la dernière fois, il pourrait conserver des séquelles…ils ne sont pas surs… mais il…il va s'en sortir je crois…_

_- Oh, par Merlin, il va s'en sortir. Hermione, il faut que tu saches qu'Harry est blessé lui aussi._

_Mais dès qu'elles retrouvèrent Ginny dans le couloir, celle-ci les prévint qu'Harry était sorti d'affaire, le sortilège du mangemort avait provoqué des brûlures importantes mais les médicomages l'avait badigeonné d'une pâte verte qui devait le soigner rapidement._

_Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla dans une salle immaculée de blancheur. Il avait mal à la jambe et trouvait le lit très dur. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il se sentait inquiet._

_- Salut vieux!, entendit-il venant du lit à ses cotés où il trouva son meilleur ami._

_- Harry!, s'exclama Ron un peu étonné de l'aspect de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? On est ou?_

_- A Sainte Mangouste, et on est là parce qu'on a été blessé lors de l'attaque des mangemorts au manoir des Malefoy, tu te souviens?_

_- Hermione! Ginny! Comment vont-elles?, reprit Ron avec une mine terrifiée._

_- Super, en pleine forme, elles s'en sont beaucoup mieux sorti que nous._

_Ils éclatèrent de rire, soulagés. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Ron se moquait de la pâte verte dont le visage d'Harry était presque recouvert alors que celui-ci se moquait de Ron parce qu'il avait "dormi" toute la journée et qu'il avait la jambe étendue dans une gouttière. Mrs Weasley arriva peu de temps après et fut soulagée de voir que Ron était enfin réveillé. Elle appela le reste de la famille Weasley qui attendait dehors. Ce fut alors une explosion de joie et d'embrassades au milieu de la salle de l'hôpital. _

_Ron remarqua l'absence d'Hermione et Mrs Weasley alla la chercher dans le couloir. Elles arrivèrent ensemble, Hermione avait les yeux gonflés et cernés. Le silence se fit dans la salle, chacun guettant la réaction d'Hermione. Elle sourit à Ron en secouant la tête, ferma les yeux un instant et soupira pour enfin se jeter dans les bras qu'il lui tendait._

_- Bon sang Ron, ne vas-tu jamais réussir à rester tranquille?_

_- Oh, bah ici on mange vachement bien alors la dernière fois, j'ai pris un abonnement…sans compter sur les dizaines de paquets de chocogrenouille que j'ai pu recevoir dans la nuit! Je n'en avais jamais vu autant!, répondit Ron en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune fille._

_- Ron tu es incorrigible!_

_Ils restèrent tous ensemble le reste de l'après midi, profitant de la grande chambre que partageaient Harry et Ron. Les médicomages étaient très optimistes sur la santé des deux garçons._

_Ils devaient sortir quelques jours plus tard, dès que la jambe de Ron serrait correctement réparée et que Harry n'aurait plus besoin de porter un masque à l'argile trois fois par jour. Hermione vint les voir tous les jours, accompagnée de Ginny. Celle-ci raconta avec véhémence ce qu'elle avait vu de l'attaque et Hermione en fit de même._

_- Le mangemort qui s'appelle Kapok m'a lancé le sortilège doloris et Ron s'est interposé, il a été touché et le mangemort en a profité pour lui lancer un sortilège de taillade, celui qu'on lance en botanique, et voilà…_

_La famille Weasley vint les chercher le lundi suivant. Ils avaient raté le retour à Poudlard et Mrs Weasley avait demandé au professeur Mc Gonagall de les garder tous les quatre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, ce que Mc Gonagall avait bien évidemment accepté. _

_Harry profita de ce moment de libre pour se rendre au ministère afin de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Scrimgeour et donner une interview où, sans vanter les mérites du ministère, il insista sur le fait qu'ils devaient tous s'unir et combattre Voldemort, en espérant que cette entretien donne un peu de courage à la communauté magique._

_Hermione se montrait très attentive envers Ron qui en profitait outrageusement tandis que Mrs Weasley était ravie de pouvoir chouchouter Harry et ses deux fils. Lupin était venu à plusieurs reprises afin d'aider Hermione à certaines recherches ainsi qu'à l'étude de l'occlumancie. _

_Harry envisageait sérieusement de révéler à Lupin qu'ils étaient à la recherche des Horcruxes, mais les rumeurs d'un traître au sein de l'ordre leur était parvenu aux oreilles par l'intermédiaire des jumeaux Weasley, et Harry avait donc envisagé de se méfier de toutes les personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de la famille Weasley._

_Toutefois Hermione semblait faire entièrement confiance à Lupin malgré les rumeurs et elle profita d'une de leurs leçons d'occlumancie pour lui poser quelques questions sur le professeur Winston._

_- Remus, d'où vient exactement le professeur Winston? Elle n'a pas du tout d'accent et pourtant elle vient d'un autre pays._

_- Oui, c'est exact Hermione, le professeur Winston est née ici à Londres._

_- Ah, je vois. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas allée à Poudlard?_

_- Oh, elle y est allé mais…elle avait des dispositions particulières et puis elle a préféré partir pendant sa septième année, les études à l'institut de Salem sont beaucoup plus longues qu'à Poudlard, elle a continué ses études jusqu'à obtenir le plus haut diplôme possible il y a 5 ans et maintenant là voilà. Elle revenait souvent avant mais au bout d'un certain temps elle avait sa vie là-bas et elle n'est plus revenue._

_- Des dispositions particulières, c'est-à-dire?_

_- Euh, Hermione, on devrait reprendre la leçon, il se fait tard et nous avons des choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui._

_- Bon, allons-y._

_La conversation s'arrêta là, Hermione n'osa pas trop insister. Sa correspondante lui avait répondu qu'elle allait chercher dans les archives de sa propre école mais apparemment elle connaissait le professeur Winston de nom et elle semblait partager l'avis de Lupin sur les "dispositions particulières" qui semblaient être le meilleur terme pour qualifier les pouvoirs du professeur Winston._

_Hermione était impatiente d'en savoir plus, elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Ron et celui-ci n'avait pas semblé très enthousiaste à l'idée de l'enquête qu'elle menait, mais par égard pour leur relation il n'avait pas désapprouvé ouvertement la chose. _

_- Hermione, tu sais bien que je veux savoir aussi, mais tu ne crois pas que tu…_

_- Oui, je sais Ron. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir de quoi ils parlent quand ils disent "dispositions particulières"._

_- Peut-être qu'elle sait voler sans balai…?_

_- Ou qu'elle a une vision à rayon X pendant que tu y es! Comme Superman!, lança Hermione d'un ton sarcastique._

_- Qui?_

_- Oh, c'est un héros moldu, il a des supers pouvoirs et il peut voir à travers les vêtements._

_- Génial!!!_

_- Ne t'excite pas Ron, il n'existe pas!_

_La semaine se termina et ils durent tous les quatre retourner à Poudlard. Exceptionnellement, le Poudlard express avait été ramené à King's Cross pour eux seuls. Ils retrouvèrent avec délice le confort du train dont ils pouvaient disposer pour eux seuls. Toutefois, ils préférèrent partager un même wagon après s'être coursé en riant dans le couloir quand Ginny prévint Ron de ne pas trop manger de chocogrenouilles afin de ne pas faire dérailler le train. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs tandis que les deux jeunes filles discutaient de choses et d'autres. _

_Quelques heures après leur départ, la partie d'échec achevée, ils s'endormirent tous enlacés et étendus sur les banquettes. A son réveil, Hermione constata qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire, ce qui n'était pas étonnant en plein hiver. Cependant elle trouvait le voyage étrangement long, elle ne voyait toujours pas le château et pourtant il était déjà tard. Elle secoua Ron pour le réveiller._

_- Maman, arrête, encore une petite minute…_

_- Ron…Ron…allez debout_

_- Bon sang Hermione, vas-tu apprendre à me réveiller avec douceur? Un bisou et c'est bon!_

_- Arrête Ron…allez debout…_

_- Oui, oui, voilà je suis réveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_- Tu ne trouves pas que le voyage est un peu trop long? On ne voit pas le château et j'ai l'impression qu'il est déjà tard._

_- Hum ouais peut-être. J'ai faim, ajouta Ron après une courte réflexion._

_- Oh, toi et ton estomac!, s'exaspéra Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est l'heure du festin. Attends, je vais réveiller Ginny, elle a une montre moldue._

_Ron joignit le geste à la parole et secoua sa sœur. La réaction était visiblement de famille car dans son demi-sommeil, elle demanda à sa mère de dormir quelques minutes de plus. Ron dût la secouer encore plus fort pour qu'elle réalise enfin qu'il s'agissait de son frère._

_- Ron, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?_

_- Quelle heure il est?_

_- Tout ça pour savoir l'heure, mais tu pouvais pas regarder mon poignet tout seul…Bon, il est 22 heures…Quoi? Et on n'est pas arrivé? Mais ou on est?_

_- Justement, c'est ce qu'on disait, il est tard et on n'est toujours pas arrivé, il y a un problème!_

_- Harry debout mon chéri, murmura Ginny à l'oreille d'Harry._

_- Tu vois Hermione, c'est comme ça que je voudrais que tu me réveilles, insista Ron en regardant Hermione avec un air convaincu._

_- Je vais pas t'appeler Harry quand même…_

_- Pfff_

_Harry se réveilla également et ils lui exposèrent la situation. Au dehors, ils ne voyaient rien de particulier, seulement la campagne environnante. Mais il était clair que le voyage durait beaucoup trop longtemps, la question était de savoir pourquoi?_

_Ils attendirent encore un long moment avant de sentir le train ralentir. Ils éteignirent alors la lumière de leur compartiment, sortirent leurs baguettes et attendirent. Rien n'avait bougé, seules les portes s'étaient ouvertes automatiquement._

_Lentement Harry et Ron sortirent du wagon en silence et se postèrent à chaque extrémité du couloir, en même temps ils s'approchèrent des portes pour voir où ils étaient. Le train s'était arrêté dans une gare, Harry dut se pencher par la porte pour déchiffrer le nom qui était inscrit sur un panneau: Godric's Hollow. Ils étaient dans le village de ses parents._

_- Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà Ginny arrivait en courant._

_- Tout…tout va bien, lança t-elle essoufflée quand elle vit son regard inquiet. C'est juste que l'on a reçu un hibou. Vient on va l'ouvrir._

_- Je vais chercher Ron d'abord._

_Très vite, ils se rendirent tous dans leur compartiment en prenant soin de fermer la porte avec un sortilège. Le hibou était là, tendant la patte pour qu'on lui retire l'enveloppe qui y était accrochée. Elle leur était destinée à eux quatre. Il s'agissait de savoir qui la leur avait envoyée._

Chers élèves,

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes à Godric's Hollow _(Quoi? On est à Godric's Hollow? Oui Ginny. Ah, bon continue!)_, Albus m'avait demandé dans son testament de faire en sorte de vous y conduire, j'ai trouvé une occasion pour vous y mener en toute sécurité. Personne ne sait où vous êtes, pas même l'ordre du Phénix alors faites très attention.

Harry, la maison de vos parents se trouvent à la sortie du village, prenez à droite en sortant de la gare et vous y serez en quelques minutes. Je regrette de n'avoir pu vous y accompagner, mais telles étaient les recommandations d'Albus. Le train repartira demain matin à 9 heures précises. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Bonne chance pour ce que vous y découvrirez, peut être comprendrez vous davantage le présent en regardant le passé.

Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice de Poudlard.

_- C'est Mc Gonagall qui nous a envoyé ici!_

_- Sur ordre de Dumbledore!_

_- Je n'y comprends plus rien. Ils nous font la guerre pour qu'on ne sorte pas du Terrier et maintenant ils nous envoient seuls ici…C'est fou!_

_- Peut être que Dumbledore savait que nous avions quelque chose à découvrir ici. Peut être un horcruxes…_

_- Peut être…Bon allez, on devrait y aller maintenant, ça nous réchauffera, il fait de plus en plus froid ici. Ron, on prend les capes d'invisibilité._

_En effet, la chaleur du compartiment avait fait place à une fraîcheur inattendue. Les quatre amis s'habillèrent chaudement et emportèrent leurs capes d'invisibilité. Ils descendirent du train tout en restant prudents. Comme le leur avait précisé Mc Gonagall, ils tournèrent à droite en sortant de la gare. _

_Les maisons ne se ressemblaient pas et il s'agissait à l'évidence de demeures de sorciers. Des balais de Quidditch pour enfant traînaient ça et là dans les jardins, des décorations extravagantes avaient été installées sur les toits des maisons. Harry pensa qu'il aurait été heureux de vivre ici. Ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble si Voldemort n'avait pas tué ses parents…_

_- Harry, je crois que c'est la maison là bas._

_Ginny désignait une maison en ruine, tout un pan du mur s'était écroulé laissant la charpente apparente. Une jolie clôture blanche fraîchement repeinte entourait le terrain. Apparemment, quelqu'un entretenait soigneusement le jardin, Harry sourit en pensant qu'il pouvait s'agir d'Hagrid. Une boite aux lettres ornait la devanture, Lily Potter avait gardé des habitudes moldues, Harry aimait à penser que lorsqu'il aurait sa propre maison, lui aussi mettrait une boite aux lettres devant sa clôture._

_Malgré l'aspect de la maison, Harry se sentit chez lui, il avait l'impression d'être accueilli à bras ouvert, dans sa famille, c'était la même impression que lorsqu'il retournait au Terrier après avoir été chez les Dursley._

_- Vous n'avez pas une impression bizarre, demanda Harry._

_- Si, un peu, c'est comme si on était…_

- …_chez nous._

_- Oui, au Terrier._

_Harry regarda ses amis, heureux qu'ils ressentent eux aussi le bonheur qui l'envahissait, la quiétude qui émanait de la maison en ruine. Ils avaient du être heureux ici, ça se sentait. Harry prit sa respiration et avança d'un pas, Ginny lâcha sa main. Elle voulait le laisser seul pour découvrir sa maison, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, et sans se retourner, il déclara:_

_- allez venez, on y va_

_- Harry, peut être que…_

_Il se retourna un instant. Ginny avait ce regard triste presque effrayé qu'il ne lui voyait que rarement. Ron tenait la main d'Hermione, le regardant avec incertitude, tandis que la jeune fille lui lançait un regard plein d'inquiétude._

_- Hermione, je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi…s'il vous plait._

_- Alors on vient, répondit Ron avec autorité._

_Hermione lui lança un regard mi-étonné, mi-inquiet, mais Ron lui serra la main pour l'inciter à les suivre. Un simple réverbère éclairait la maison en ruine mais la lumière ne lui donnait pas un aspect sinistre, au contraire, la maison était comme auréolée de la magie qui régnait en ces lieux._

_Harry attrapa la main de Ginny et ouvrit lentement le petit portillon blanc. Ensemble ils entrèrent dans les ruines de la maison qui avait été celle de ses parents. La plupart des meubles était encore en état. Seule la partie cuisine était complètement détruite, ce devait être là que se tenait James Potter lors de l'attaque, de nombreux objets ornaient encore les murs et des bibelots étaient toujours posés sur la cheminée recouverte de poussière. Le silence des lieux n'était pas pesant, il invitait au recueillement et à la curiosité._

_Lentement, prenant le temps d'observer chaque parcelle du salon, Harry avança vers un meuble remplis de livres. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de littérature moldue. Harry déglutit avec difficulté quand il vit sur un fauteuil un livre pour enfant ainsi qu'une minuscule hochet. Visiblement le sien. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et découvrit une photo de ses parents le tenant dans ses bras, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux tandis qu'ils souriaient. _

_Une simple bougie était posée à côté, une grosse bougie blanche. Harry la prit dans sa main et sentit des rugosités sous ses doigts. Il approcha sa baguette afin de l'éclairer et il découvrit avec étonnement une inscription: "Lily et James s'aimeront toujours". Ginny s'approcha et glissa un bras sous sa cape. Harry lui sourit._

_- On monte?_

_- Tu ne veux pas y aller seul? Ta chambre doit être au premier._

_- Non, à moins que vous ne vouliez pas venir et puis…il y a des chances qu'elle soit détruite._

_- On vient, répéta Ron en croisant le regard de son meilleur ami._

_Harry lui fut reconnaissant d'être si solide alors que lui-même se sentait si fragile au milieu des souvenirs de ses parents. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers l'escalier branlant. Harry monta le premier suivi par ses amis. Malgré son aspect, l'escalier était solide. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre, _

_Harry entra dans la première pièce, il s'agissait d'une salle de bain ordinaire, la présence d'une table à langer et de quelques jouets pour le bain indiquait qu'il y avait eu un bébé dans cette maison. Harry avait vraiment du être heureux ici. Dans les placards ils trouvèrent des serviettes en éponge blanches et deux brosses à dents._

_La porte suivante ouvrait sur la chambre de ses parents, un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, la chambre était sobre. Les murs étaient peints dans un jaune brillant. Harry caressa le dessus de lit avec douceur. Il sortit et s'engagea en direction de la dernière porte. Elle était fermée. Il poussa le battant et entra._

_C'était sa propre chambre. Il y avait un trou béant dans le mur d'en face, la moitié de la chambre avait été englouti et détruit, mais le berceau était toujours là, intact, tout comme l'était Harry. Un très joli berceau de couleur bleu pâle, un ours en peluche était tombé au sol. Harry tendit la main pour le prendre quand il marqua un temps d'hésitation._

_Prenant cette hésitation pour de la peur, Ginny s'accroupit à ses cotés et tendit la main vers l'ours en peluche. Harry retint sa main dans un mouvement brusque, il eut alors l'intime conviction qu'elle ne devait pas toucher cet ours, un maléfice l'entourait._

_- Harry je…_

_- Ginny, cet ours a été ensorcelé, j'ignore pourquoi et comment mais je le sais. Cet objet, au contraire du reste de la maison, ne dégage aucune quiétude en moi. J'ai l'impression de le reconnaître et en même temps il a changé. Hermione, c'est quoi le sort pour découvrir les maléfices cachés?_

_- REVELATIUS, dit-elle en tendant sa baguette devant elle._

_L'ours en peluche brilla d'une lueur dorée pendant un instant puis redevint l'ours en peluche qu'ils avaient découvert._

_- Et maintenant?_

_- Maintenant, il faudrait trouver comment anéantir le maléfice._

_- Dumbledore a perdu sa main en détruisant la bague des Gaunt, je ne veux pas que ce soit la même chose cette fois-ci._

_- Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose à faire…Lupin m'a appris un sort qui pourrait être utile, se souvint Hermione en regardant Harry._

_- Non, tu ne fais pas ça Hermione, si…, prévint Ron sévèrement._

_- Ron, je ne peux pas détruire un sortilège si je ne sais pas duquel il s'agit. Le sort que Lupin m'a appris est destiné à savoir de quel maléfice il s'agit. C'est inoffensif, souligna la jeune fille. _

_- Tu es sure et certaine de ça?, insista Ron en fronçant les sourcils de son air inquiet._

_- Oui, je te le dis._

_- Très bien Hermione, vas-y, reprit Harry vaguement agacé._

_- C'est un sortilège informulé pour qu'il soit un peu moins puissant. Mais on va peut-être se reculer un peu quand même, précisa Hermione en réfléchissant très vite._

_Tous les quatre reculèrent jusqu'à la porte. Ron ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux et quand elle croisa son regard, il lui indiqua de faire attention, comme s'ils pouvaient se comprendre par la simple pensée. Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'ours en peluche en agitant sa baguette. Une voix d'outre tombe s'éleva de l'objet apparemment inoffensif. Harry reconnut la voix comme étant celle de Voldemort: "OUBLIETTES"._

_- Evidemment, c'est très ingénieux, murmura Hermione._

_- La personne vient ici, remarque que l'ours en peluche est tombé au sol ou même qu'il est atteint d'un maléfice, le prend dans ses mains et oublie tout…, continua Harry._

- …_même ou il est et pourquoi il y est venu…, ajouta Ron. _

_- Très ingénieux effectivement, constata Ginny doucement._

_- Hermione, tu connais le contre-maléfice?_

_- Oui. La bague des Gaunt devait être protégée par un maléfice beaucoup plus puissant. Nous avons de la chance, remarqua la jeune fille en soupirant._

_- J'imagine qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ma mère se sacrifie pour moi, il n'a pas beaucoup réfléchi avant de fabriquer cet Horcruxe…_

_- Alors tu crois vraiment que c'est un horcruxe? Je croyais que Voldemort recherchait des objets ayant appartenus aux quatre fondateurs de Poudlard…_

_- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Hermione peux-tu enlever le maléfice? On emmènera l'ours en peluche et j'irai demander au portrait de Dumbledore ce qu'il en pense._

_Hermione s'exécuta et après avoir regardé une dernière fois la chambre d'enfant, ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Ils refermèrent soigneusement le petit portail. La température extérieure était tombée sous zéro degré et ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. La nuit, déjà bien entamée, s'annonçait pourtant très longue et très froide. _

_Et pourtant tous savaient qu'il était hors de question de retourner au train sans être passé par le cimetière. Harry voulait depuis longtemps se rendre sur leurs tombes. Ils devaient y aller et Harry se sentait rassuré de savoir ses amis avec lui._

_Lentement ils firent le tour du village afin de trouver le cimetière. Un petit monument simple mais élégant désignait l'entrée. Il y avait peu de pierres tombales mais n'importe quel moldu aurait immédiatement deviné que ces tombes appartenaient à des sorciers. _

_De nombreuses stèles étaient décorées d'objets extravagants. Les doubles caveaux étaient ornés de deux baguettes croisées. Une petite pierre blanche était surmontée de plusieurs papillons roses qui voletaient élégamment. Les quatre amis arpentèrent les petites allées jusqu'à trouver deux tombes claires en marbre gris. Elles étaient identiques, accolées l'une contre l'autre, comme si on avait voulu ne jamais séparer les occupants de ces tombeaux._

_Harry s'arrêta sur la première tombe, celle de sa mère: Lily Evans Potter. Quelques discrètes inscriptions étaient gravée dans la roche: à ma sœur (Harry se douta que la tante Pétunia n'était jamais venu ici et se demanda qui avait bien pu faire graver cette légende pour elle, mais il était cependant très content que quelqu'un l'ai fait. Lily en aurait été heureuse), à Lily une sorcière et une femme merveilleuse (n'importe qui aurait pu écrire cela mais Harry sut immédiatement que Lupin était l'auteur de cette citation, il le lui avait déjà dit inconsciemment); à ma meilleure amie (voilà l'œuvre qui semblait la plus énigmatique mais après tout Harry ne connaissait pas grand chose de la vie de sa mère, il était logique qu'elle ait eu des amies, au même titre que son père)._

_Faisant un pas sur le côté Harry se plaça devant la tombe de son père. De nombreuses inscriptions ornaient la pierre sur laquelle le jeune homme passa le faisceau de sa baguette, étudiant chaque phrase. Il découvrit immédiatement qu'elle était celle de Lupin: " Cornedrue, mon ami", mais aussi une inscription plus récente qu'Harry identifia comme une dédicace de la part de Sirius: "A mon meilleur ami, le seul qui m'ait fait confiance". Harry soupira, sentant l'émotion monter en lui. Entre les deux tombes, une plaque en marbre rose avait été déposée, comme une passerelle entre les deux corps. Dessus, une autre inscription était apposée: "Harry, nous t'aimons"._

_Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny lurent la citation en même temps et instinctivement se rapprochèrent du jeune homme. Ron posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Hermione enlaça son bras pour lui montrer qu'elle aussi, était là. Et Ginny serra plus fort la main de son petit-ami, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour lui prouver sa présence._

_Harry sentit la présence réconfortante de ses amis mais il ne put retenir une larme qui s'échappa de ses yeux. Une larme qu'il n'avait pas pu verser avant parce qu'il n'avait pas connu ses parents. Mais aujourd'hui, il connaissait mieux leur vie et il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pu les connaître eux…tout ça par la faute de Voldemort._

_Une fois revenus dans le train, ils se pelotonnèrent dans leur compartiment. Hermione avait allumé un feu qui ne dégageait pas de fumée et qui les réchauffait passablement, mais ils se blottirent sur leurs banquettes et la fatigue l'emporta sans qu'ils n'aient prononcé aucun mot._

_La nuit fut cependant très froide et les jeunes filles se serrèrent contre les garçons. Ron couvrit les épaules d'Hermione avec sa propre cape. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain alors que le train démarrait à 9 heures précises._

_- Bon, il va falloir demander au professeur Mc Gonagall si on peut discuter avec le portrait de Dumbledore je ne tiens pas à attendre encore plusieurs mois qu'elle sorte de son bureau, affirma Harry d'un ton décidé en serrant Ginny contre lui._

_- Il va falloir lui expliquer que l'on veut lui parler seuls, remarqua Hermione un peu dubitative._

_- Oui, et ça ne va pas être facile, ajouta Ginny en acquiesçant._

_- Que veux-tu demander à Dumbledore?, interrogea Ron._

_- Déjà s'il s'agit vraiment d'un Horcruxe. Si oui pourquoi mon ours en peluche. Et ensuite, comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé alors qu'il a du se rendre dans les décombres de la maison de mes parents?, dit Harry en rivant son regard sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre._

_- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est étonnant, remarqua son meilleur ami en hochant la tête._

_- Atchoum!_

_- A tes souhaits Ginny, lança Harry, visiblement amusé cette fois._

_- Hum, j'ai l'impression que j'ai attrapé froid._

_Le train prenait de la vitesse et ils ignoraient à quelle heure il arriverait à Pré au Lard, rassurés ils se rendormirent à nouveau, bercés par la vitesse et par l'atmosphère irréelle qu'ils avaient trouvée dans la maison de Godric's Hollow. _

* * *

**_Vous avez vu j'ai fait un effort pour ne pas laisser trop de suspens... En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne suis pas hyper convaincue mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte tout même les critiques, pourvu qu'elles soient constructives (sinon ça déprime grave) et j'espère que la prochaine fois que je publierais, je serais tatie!!!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Voilà encore un autre de publié, j'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue mais j'avais besoin de terminer une autre de mes fic que je publierais peut-etre et qui me tient à coeur donc..._**

**_Eh, il ne nous reste que 23 chapitres: "que"! Bon, bref, en voici un nouveau. Il est beaucoup moins long que le précédent mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire aussi donc je me suis arrêtée avant de faire trop de bêtises. Il n'est pas parfait, j'en suis consciente et pas tout à fait satisfaite mais bon...je comprendrais que vous ne l'aimiez pas beaucoup surtout que...bon il est un peu triste je l'avoue...alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques...vous fans du couple Ron/Hermione que je massacre toutes les semaines..._**

**_Maintenant, place aux reviews avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre:_**

**_- kit-a-ronron-cat: je crois que je vais te décevoir dans ce chapitre parce que ça va faire plus que chauffer entre Ron et Hermione, mais je te fais encore mes yeux de cocker et je te promets que ça ira mieux un jour..._**

**_- Sarah: dans ce chapitre, je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humour, au contraire, je le trouve un peu triste mais bon, j'espère que ça te plaia toujours autant._**

**_- Mirandae: Pour Godric's Hollow, je l'avoue je ne m'en souvenais pas et j'avais la flemme d'aller vérifier dans les livres mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué ce n'est pas ma première erreur et certainement pas la dernière, et j'aime bien quand on me les fait remarquer parce que ça veut dire que tu es attentive à ce que tu lis. Alors toujours et encore merci._**

**_Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent..._**

**_Oh,et au fait, bébé n'est toujours pas né...snif comme quoi, il doit déjà etre un peu paresseux lol_**

* * *

_A leur retour à Poudlard, ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall, le mot de passe n'avait pas changé et Harry soupçonnait vaguement le portrait de Dumbledore de l'avoir conseiller à la nouvelle directrice._

_Ils frappèrent à la porte puis entendirent la voix lasse du professeur Mc Gonagall qui leur demandait d'entrer. Elle était seule. Harry jeta un œil au portrait de Dumbledore qui esquissa un clin d'œil en souriant._

_- Ah, vous êtes enfin rentrés. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles, annonça la directrice en s'approchant d'eux_

_- Bonjour Professeur Mc Gonagall._

_- Alors? Comment s'est déroulée votre visite à Godric's Hollow? Albus m'a dit qu'elle serait instructive._

_- Ça a été le cas oui. Justement à ce propos, pourrions-nous poser quelques questions à son portrait?_

_- Pourquoi pas, allez donc._

_- Minerva, intervint le professeur Dumbledore. Je pense que Harry et ses amis voudraient me parler seuls à seuls._

_- Albus, nous avons déjà parlé et je crois…_

- …_je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous tous, coupa le professeur Dumbledore sans la quitter des yeux._

_- Je vois, il n'y a donc plus rien à ajouter, je vous laisse mon bureau._

_- Merci Minerva, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable._

_Le professeur Mc Gonagall quitta son bureau avec air pincé et raide mais sans ajouter un mot. Harry fut très reconnaissant à Dumbledore d'avoir précisé le premier qu'ils voulaient être seuls. Hermione croisa le regard de Ron qui semblait un peu appréhender les réponses de Dumbledore, elle lui lança un sourire qui sembla l'apaiser, elle n'osait pas lui prendre la main devant Dumbledore._

_Harry s'avançait déjà vers le portrait de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard qui le regardait avec des yeux bienveillants, Harry soupira, ne sachant par ou commencer, il attendait vraisemblablement que Dumbledore commence à parler. Ginny s'avança à son tour et prit la parole._

_- Professeur, nous sommes allés à Godric's Hollow cette nuit et nous avons trouvé la maison des parents d'Harry. On se demandait…_

_- Vous vous demandiez pourquoi je n'avais pas utilisé moi-même ce que vous y avez trouvé…_

_- Euh oui, c'est un peu ça…_

_- Qu'avez-vous trouvé?_

_- Et bien un Horcruxe, enfin peut être…je ne sais pas trop._

_- Ah ce serait une très bonne chose. Peux-tu me montrer cet objet s'il te plait Harry?_

_Harry sortit l'ours en peluche de sous sa cape et le montra à Dumbledore. Celui-ci tendit la main avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de son cadre. Attentivement, il regarda la peluche en demandant à Harry de l'approcher au plus près._

_- Il y avait un maléfice?_

_- Oui, un maléfice d'oubliette, répondit vivement Harry._

_- Vous l'avez ôté je suppose, dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Hermione l'a enlevé, répondit Ron._

_Après avoir soigneusement observé l'objet en demandant à Harry de lui montrer tous les côtés de l'ours en peluche, Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir._

_- Bien, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un Horcruxe mais plutôt d'un leurre. Je me doutais qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose comme ça dans ta maison. _

_- Un leurre? Et pourquoi mon ours en peluche?_

_- Voldemort a certainement pensé que fabriquer cet objet retarderait le moment de la découverte de la mort de tes parents. _

_- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas aller vérifier par vous-même s'il n'y avait pas d'Horcruxes chez mes parents?, interrogea vivement Harry._

_- Harry, as-tu remarqué quelque chose lorsque tu étais devant la maison de tes parents?_

_- Vous voulez parler de cet état de quiétude que nous avons tous ressentis?_

_- Oui, c'est cela. Vois-tu Harry, lorsque je m'approchais de la maison de tes parents, tout comme lorsque Hagrid y allait, nous ne voyions pas la maison. Hagrid t'y a trouvé car tu ne faisais pas partie de la maison, il s'occupait du jardin car nous pouvions le voir, mais s'agissant de la bâtisse en elle-même, il fallait que quelqu'un qui ait été de la famille des propriétaires soit là, c'est pourquoi je suppose toi et tes amis avaient partagés la même impression quant à la maison. Vous êtes assez proches les uns des autres pour partager cela._

- …_je comprends, donc ces 16 dernières années, personne n'est entré dans la maison?_

_- Personne! Voilà pourquoi je voulais que tu y ailles. Depuis que je suis…en congé forcé dirons-nous, j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir et j'en avais déduit que peut être Voldemort considérait ta mort comme symbolique de son pouvoir. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'est trompé et n'a pas réussi à te tuer._

_- Il est donc possible qu'il soit revenu à Godric's Hollow?, demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Oui, il est fort possible que ça ait été le cas mais il n'a pu voir la maison et en a peut être déduit qu'elle avait été entièrement détruite, son faux horcruxe ayant été emporté ailleurs…ou ayant déjà fait son oeuvre_

_- Professeur Dumbledore, pourrons-nous détruire l'objet avec la formule EXPECTUM SPIRITUM?_

_- J'en suis persuadé Miss Granger, vos exercices prouvent que vous avez de l'invention, remarqua Dumbledore avec un sourire à l'attention de la jeune fille._

_- Oh, justement je voulais vous demander comment vous saviez que…enfin que l'on s'exerçait…avec Ron, reprit Hermione en regardant ses chaussures._

_- Oh, ça miss Granger, j'aurais du vous le dire précédemment il est vrai. Voyez vous je crois savoir que vous et M. Weasley avaient été nommé préfets en chef, rappela Dumbledore avec un sourire ravi._

_- C'est exact, acquiesça Ron._

_- Or vous avez eu le bénéfice d'un salon, or dans celui-ci…_

_- Le portrait vide, c'est vous!, s'exclama Ron en pointant un doigt sur Dumbledore._

_- Exactement Mr Weasley exactement!_

_- Alors…alors…vous avez vu tout ce qu'on y a fait!, s'exclama Hermione horrifiée._

_- Non, miss Granger rassurez-vous, il s'agissait simplement d'une erreur d'aiguillage, je me suis dirigée vers mon autre portrait et voilà que je me suis retrouvé dans le salon des préfets pendant un instant._

_- Oh, je vois et vous êtes arrivés quand…, interrogea Hermione très rouge. _

- …_quand vous disiez à Mr Weasley de trouver un souvenir assez fort pour être enfermé, et qu'il vous répondait que…_

_- Euh oui, oui, on s'en souvient, répondit Ron en rougissant. Oui donc voilà…bref…_

_Ron se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait répondu à Hermione. Il était énervé parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à enfermer son souvenir et il lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient peut être faire ce souvenir dès maintenant…or il était évident qu'il pensait à quelque chose de plus intime que le souvenir de son premier match de Quidditch dans l'équipe de Gryffondor…_

_- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit qu'il s'agissait d'un de vos portraits?, interrogea Ginny en voyant la gêne de son frère._

_- J'ai préféré vous laisser faire. Cette année vous deviez resserrer les liens._

_- Resserrer les liens?_

_- Oui, Harry, tu comprendras…plus tard…maintenant rentrez, vous êtes dispensés de cours aujourd'hui profitez-en!_

_Les quatre adolescents prirent le chemin de leur salle commune. Hermione préféra se rendre directement dans son dortoir, tandis que Ginny remontait également pour aller dormir, laissant les deux garçons seuls dans la salle commune._

_- Harry est-ce que ça va?, s'inquiéta Ron en voyant Harry plonger son regard dans les braises encore incandescentes. _

_- Oui, oui, je pensais simplement aux tombes de mes parents._

_- Je comprends, ça doit être difficile de voir les tombes de ses propres parents. Je suis désolé vieux, reprit Ron le visage plus grave que jamais._

_- Merci Ron, mais en fait, je réfléchissais surtout à ce qui y était écrit._

_- Comment ça?_

_- Je me disais simplement que si c'était dur pour moi, ça devait être encore plus dur pour Sirius et Lupin qui les ont connus._

_- Oui, c'est sur qu'ils ont du souffrir…_

_- Ron, je ne veux pas avoir à écrire ces mots sur ta tombe, sur celle d'Hermione ou de Ginny. Je ne veux pas, reprit Harry d'un ton douloureux en secouant la tête._

_Ron ne sut quoi répondre, Harry avait visiblement besoin de réconfort mais Ron ne pouvait pas lui promettre qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire, ils risquaient tous leur peau dans cette histoire. Tous, même si Ron espérait en son for intérieur qu'il ne survivrait pas à Hermione._

_- Harry…je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais…personne ne peut dire ce qui va se passer. On verra bien._

_- On verra bien, répéta Harry en adressant un faible sourire à son ami tandis que celui-ci lui adressait un sourire bienveillant._

_Soudainement, Ron disparut sous les yeux d'Harry et il entendit un grand bruit au-dessus de lui, suivi d'une exclamation étouffée. Harry comprit et éclata de rire avant de monter à son tour dans son dortoir._

_- Hermione, mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_- Et bien quoi, je profite de mon cadeau!, répondit la jeune fille en montrant le pendentif qu'elle avait autour de son cou._

_- Oui, je vois ça, mais préviens moi la prochaine fois, tu veux._

_- Mais à quoi cela pourrait-il servir si je te préviens que je vais te faire transplaner à côté de moi?_

_En effet, pendant que Ron et Harry étaient en train de discuter, Hermione prévoyait de faire transplaner le jeune homme au cœur même de son dortoir où il venait d'atterrir. Le dortoir des filles était en tous points semblable à celui des garçons à ceci près que les rideaux et les couvre-lits étaient d'une jolie couleur dorée qui donnait beaucoup de lumière à la pièce._

_- Sympa votre dortoir!, s'exclama Ron en laissant son regard s'égarer dans la pièce._

_- Euh, Ron, tu ne veux pas te déplacer un peu là, tu m'étouffes!_

_- Dis donc Hermione, c'est toi qui me fait transplaner et maintenant tu te plains?, répondit le jeune homme en lui octroyant un sourire moqueur._

_Il faut dire que l'atterrissage ne s'était pas passé en douceur. Hermione se tenait debout devant son lit quand elle avait fait usage de son pendentif et l'arrivée de Ron l'avait fait basculer en arrière se retrouvant avec le corps de Ron à travers son ventre._

_Le jeune homme se remit toutefois debout libérant ainsi une Hermione un peu rouge. Ron continua alors son examen. Hermione partageait son dortoir avec les autres filles de septième année. Le jeune homme reconnut immédiatement le lit de Lavande qui avait disposé au-dessus de son lit une bonne dizaine d'affiches de ses stars préférées. Ron, en tant qu'ex petit-ami, en avait assez entendu parler pour les reconnaître._

_Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir c'est ce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet d'Hermione. Comme dans la chambre qu'elle occupait chez ses parents, plusieurs photographies étaient placardées au mur mais une seule était posée sur le guéridon près de son lit: un photo d'eux. Harry était sur la photo à leurs cotés mais il se tenait un peu à l'écart et la Hermione de la photo regardait son propre Ron avec des yeux amoureux. Hermione le regardait faire, un peu impatiente et agacée de cet examen._

_- Très jolie photo Hermione, dit Ron en prenant sa petite-amie par la taille._

_- Oui, je trouve aussi, répondit la jeune fille en riant._

_Ils passèrent un tendre moment seuls jusqu'à ce que des filles de septième année montent dans le dortoir. Hermione fut obligée de cacher le jeune homme sous son lit puis de courir dans le dortoir des garçons sous le regard étonné des occupants pour faire transplaner un Ron un peu grognon au cœur de son propre dortoir._

_Dans l'après-midi, les deux jeunes gens préférèrent se retrouver dans le salon des préfets plutôt que de risquer une nouvelle intrusion impromptue dans l'un ou l'autre de leurs dortoirs. Hermione prit soin avant tout de fermer les doubles rideaux afin d'occulter le portrait du professeur Dumbledore._

_- Ron, on devrait parler de ce qu'on va faire._

_- A propos de quoi?_

_- De nous._

_- De nous? Je croyais que c'était clair. Apparemment pas, répondit Ron dubitatif._

_- Ron ces trois dernières semaines étaient formidables mais maintenant on est à Poudlard!, s'exclama Hermione comme si ce n'était pas évident._

_Ron resta bouche bée, il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il avait soudain très peur de ce qu'elle allait dire, de ce qu'elle allait faire. Il avait comme l'intuition que ce qu'elle allait lui dire ne lui plairait pas beaucoup. Il aurait voulu lui crier qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête. Mais il se contenta de se lever, de lui prendre les mains et de dire. _

_- Je vois. Hermione, de quoi as-tu peur?_

_- Des autres élèves! Et de toi!, murmura la jeune fille._

_- Moi, mais je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal moi, répliqua Ron sans comprendre._

_- J'ai entièrement confiance en toi mais ces filles…_

_- Hermione arrête! C'est idiot! Il faut profiter des moments qui nous restent à passer ensemble…_

_- Ron, je t'en prie. Ma vie va être invivable si on sait que toi et moi…enfin…tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé après le bal…_

_- Hermione est-ce que tu veux être avec moi?_

_- Ce n'est pas la question…_

_- Réponds! Réponds Hermione!_

_- Tu sais bien que oui._

_- Bon très bien, alors je suis d'accord._

_- D'accord?_

_- Oui je suis d'accord pour que l'on fasse semblant, répondit Ron comme si c'étai évident._

_- Euh, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça mais…_

_- Tu veux qu'ils te laissent tranquille? Et bien, c'est le meilleur moyen, je crois._

_- Oui tu as peut-être raison. On va faire semblant, conclut Hermione un peu sceptique. _

_- Ça ne va pas être facile de ne pas t'embrasser de toute la journée, de ne pas te prendre la main, de ne pas te tenir tout contre moi, de ne pas…, reprit Ron en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione._

_- Mais on peut profiter de la journée pour être tous les deux, non?, le coupa vivement Hermione._

_Ron eut un petit sourire en coin, il avait autant envie qu'elle de rester ici à profiter du moment, la sachant tout contre lui en sécurité et…mais non elle sortait déjà ses affaires d'école en lui répétant qu'ils avaient déjà pris une semaine de retard, il fallait travailler pour rattraper les autres élèves. Décidément, la journée romantique qu'il avait prévue s'annonçait particulièrement…studieuse. Avec un peu de chance elle lui accorderait un baiser avant de quitter le salon des préfets le soir même, pensa Ron en soupirant profondément._

_Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour leur petit-déjeuner. Ron et Hermione s'étaient prudemment tenus un peu à l'écart. Harry en était un peu étonné mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque._

_Dès qu'elle vit Ron, Amélie se précipita sur lui et se montra très inquiète car toute l'école était au courant de sa blessure par la gazette du sorcier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui se montra parfaitement indifférente. Il comprit le message, faire semblant impliquait de se montrer attentif envers les autres filles. Ron se montra donc très gentil avec Amélie et l'emmena même à son prochain cours._

_- Au fait Ron, tu sors toujours avec Hermione Granger? Après ce qui s'est passé le soir du bal…, demanda la jeune fille en rougissant._

_- Oh, non pas du tout, on est sortis ensemble mais c'est fini. Elle m'a quitté et c'est mieux comme ça, répondit Ron en essayant de dissimuler au mieux la rougeur qui lui était montée aux joues. Il n'avait jamais très bien su mentir._

_- Ah très bien._

_Rapidement, toute l'école fut mise au courant de la nouvelle: Hermione Granger avait quitté Ron Weasley, ce qui impliquait qu'ils étaient tous les deux célibataires. Amélie ne cessait de revendiquer les attentions de Ron qui continuait à jouer la comédie. Hermione répétait que ça lui était égal et au moins elle avait la vie facile depuis qu'ils étaient revenus._

_Karl Smithfield ne tarda pas à essayer de se retrouver seul avec Hermione. Il la retrouvait à la bibliothèque dès qu'il le pouvait et elle le laissait faire, sachant pertinemment que les rumeurs à son sujet étaient la meilleure solution pour qu'elle puisse s'accorder tous les soirs des moments seuls avec Ron._

_Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment au courant de la relation plus ou moins amicale qu'elle entretenait ave Karl, à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas trop en savoir, de peur de ne pouvoir maîtriser sa jalousie. Pourtant, sachant qu'Hermione était à la bibliothèque très tard le soir il se décida à y aller pour essayer de la convaincre de venir avec lui dans le salon des préfets pour travailler... Il eut la surprise de voir que Karl Smithfield était déjà là et il se dissimula derrière une rangée de livres afin d'écouter ce que cet idiot pouvait bien raconter à sa petite-amie. La jalousie commençait déjà à refaire surface._

_- Hermione, ce serait très sympa d'aller au dîner de la saint valentin tous les deux, non?_

_- Euh…je ne sais pas…oui certainement, pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione en se mordant les joues pour s'empêcher de lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre garçon._

_- Génial, c'est une excellente nouvelle._

_- Euh…oui…_

_Ron voyait rouge, elle avait accepté d'aller au repas de la saint valentin avec ce type, non mais franchement! Mais ce qu'il vit ensuite le mit dans une fureur noire et particulièrement dévastatrice. _

_Karl Smithfield se penchait vers Hermione qui ne bougeait pas. Ron ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage car elle lui tournait le dos mais s'il l'avait vu, il aurait compris qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de l'embrasser. Pourtant il l'embrassait. Ron était fou de rage et sortit de la bibliothèque avant de voir Hermione repousser violemment le jeune garçon._

_Ron alla se coucher directement en rentrant de la bibliothèque, il n'adressa pas un mot à Harry qui le regardait passer, étonné de son visage furieux. Il ne comprit pas plus lorsqu'il vit que le lendemain matin, Ron flirtait outrageusement avec la petite Amélie et jouait avec les boucles brunes de la jeune fille. Il ne s'agissait plus du flirt innocent des dernières semaines. Il l'embrassait. Hermione sortit de la salle précipitamment, mais Ron n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, il était trop occupé avec Amélie._

_Ginny se leva elle aussi, furieuse, elle attrapa son frère par le dos de sa cape, et l'obligea à la suivre malgré ses protestations véhémentes. Harry les retrouva dans un couloir vide. Ginny semblait enragée. _

_- Ron! Mais tu es complètement cinglé ou quoi?, s'écriait la jeune fille._

_- Ginny, laisse tomber!, lui répondit Ron le visage grave._

_- Ronald Weasley! Faire semblant c'est une chose. Mais là tu joues un peu trop bien la comédie. Hermione doit être effondrée._

_- Ça m'étonnerait ça! Et maintenant laisse moi tranquille._

_- Non tu m'expliques immédiatement, je croyais que tu étais sincère!_

_- Ça ne te regarde pas cette histoire! Viens Harry on va en cours, reprit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil noir à son meilleur ami._

_- Oui, Ginny à ce soir. Laisse moi faire, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure qu'elle seule pouvait entendre._

_Ils se rendirent tous les deux en cours, Hermione était à son cours d'arithmancie et ils étaient seuls. Harry voulait absolument obtenir des explications, Ron était heureux avec Hermione, alors pourquoi lui faire du mal ainsi? Ce n'était pas son genre._

_- Ron?_

_- Mmmm_

_- Pourquoi tu as embrassé cette fille?, demanda-t-il innocemment. _

_- Parce que!, répondit sèchement le jeune homme._

_- Ron, c'est moi Harry, ton meilleur ami, je ne te ferais pas la morale, je voudrais juste savoir._

_- Pfff, hier quand je suis allé chercher Hermione à la bibliothèque elle était avec Smithfield, elle lui a dit qu'elle irait avec lui au bal de la saint valentin et puis…ils se sont embrassés. Et crois moi elle l'a laissé faire Harry!_

_- Oh, je vois! Mais tu lui as demandé des explications?_

_- C'était pas la peine, j'avais bien compris, alors je me suis dit que si elle s'accordait du bon temps, pourquoi pas moi!_

_- Ron, c'est puéril comme réaction, remarqua Harry._

_- Oui et bien c'est comme ça! Maintenant écoute le cours!, lança Ron froidement._

_La situation devint encore plus compliquée lorsqu'ils durent partager leur bureau avec Hermione en cours de potion. Hermione et Ron s'efforçaient de se montrer cordiaux l'un avec l'autre, mais on pouvait encore voir les traces des larmes qu'elle avait versées._

_Harry laissa Hermione se rendre à la bibliothèque tandis que Ron bougonnait qu'il allait retrouver Amélie dans la grande salle, lui-même voulait rejoindre Ginny dans la salle commune. Il lui expliqua ce que Ron lui avait raconté._

_- Ron ne comprends rien, elle faisait semblant, Karl l'a embrassé mais elle l'a repoussé. Elle me l'a raconté hier soir en revenant de la bibliothèque._

_- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a vu Ron manifestement._

_- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. C'est officiel, mon frère est un idiot._

_Harry et Ginny furent donc obligés de supporter d'un côté Ron qui sortait avec Amélie, et d'un autre côté Hermione qui flirtait maintenant avec Karl Smithfield. Les relations entre eux étaient très aimables voir sympathiques, ce qui stupéfiaient Harry et Ginny. On se serait presque cru à un match de tennis. C'était à celui qui irait le plus loin dans son flirt, on assistait donc à des "mon amour", "mon chéri", "ma petite puce" à rendre malade._

_Ils avaient eu beau tenter d'expliquer le quiproquo aux deux intéressés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire le premier pas tant que l'autre ne serait pas venu faire des excuses. C'était une dispute digne des moldus de l'école maternelle. _

_Harry en était presque venu à se battre avec Ron pour lui faire entendre raison. Lui et Ginny estimaient en effet que Ron aurait du demander des explications à Hermione plutôt que de réagir comme il l'avait fait. Ginny lui avait même dit qu'il aurait peut être mieux fait de mettre son poing dans la figure de Karl plutôt que de reporter son amertume sur Hermione._

_- Ron, tu es vraiment un idiot!_

_- Et, elle? Elle n'a rien fait peut-être?_

_- Oh, ça va Ron, ce n'est pas Hermione qui a embrassé Karl!_

_- Elle s'est laissé faire!_

_- Et toi tu as embrassé Amélie de ton plein gré et tu le sais!, s'écria Ginny en claquant la porte du dortoir._

_- Et bien sur tu lui donnes raison toi aussi, s'exclama Ron à l'attention d'Harry._

_- Oui, je pense que tu devrais aller t'excuser!_

_Ron ne répondit pas mais se contenta de regarder Harry sortir à son tour de la pièce. Ils étaient aussi furieux l'un que l'autre._

* * *

**_Voilà, par pitié ne m'envoyez pas les mangemorts, mais je pense que Ron et Hermione méritent de savoir que quand on joue avec le feu, on se brûle... mais ne vous en faites pas, vous commencez à me connaitre maintenant et j'arriverais toujours à les réunir même si je dois les tuer et les ressuciter 50 fois! C'est ça la magie d'etre auteur!!! Alors vous m'en voulez?_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Bonjour tout le monde, je vois que le dernier chapitre vous a pas mal fait réagir, il faut dire que j'y suis allée un peu fort. Mais bon, la réconciliation n'est pas pour tout de suite, du moins pas dans le sens auquel vous l'entendez... Ce nouveau chapitre est triste également, peut-etre encore davantage que le précédent, mais à vous de juger. Il est un peu plus court aussi mais le suivat devrait faire le double pour me faire pardonner._**

**_Pour tous ceux qui m'ont posé la question, mon neveu n'est toujours pas né alors qu'il a dépassé le terme...on l'attend toujours mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il aille bien, lui et la maman, même si on commence tous à en avoir marre...surtout ma soeur, enfin bref je vais arreter de raconter ma vie..._**

**_Voilà, donc, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tout ce que je voulais vous dire, alors passons aux reviews:_**

**_- Kev': Ah bon sang les détraqueurs! Je pensais pas que qqn serait aussi cruel...snif. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tuer nos héros mais je ne promets rien quant aux "ressuscitations" lol. En tous cas merci d'avoir déposer une review pour me dire que tu aimais ma fic, ça fait beaucoup de bien au moral..._**

**_- Mirandae: Contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas Mirandae et moi aussi j'aime les quiproquos qu'ils peuvent endurer...ce n'est pas fini d'ailleurs, avec des caractères comme les leurs c'est un peu obligé en fait. Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre, ou envoie moi les mangemorts...au choix lol..._**

**_- Etoiledeneige: Tu m'en veux vraiment? Bon, je te promets qu'un jour ou l'autre ils s'expliqueront et puis tu me connais, en général j'aime les fins heureuses...ou les plus heureuses possibles en tous cas...gros bisous et à bientot j'espère._**

**_- Sarah: ravie que ça t'ai fait rire lol, je ne voulais pas faire pleurer en même temps...lol. Tu as raisons tout peut encore arriver lol_**

**_- Julie231: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai ôté les italiques que je mets par habitude, je ne voulais pas vous gêner chers lecteurs et je suis désolée, mais c'est vraiment une habitude par rapport aux cours. S'agissant du RL/NT, je te promets que je vais essayer d'en intégrer, comme j'avais déjà presque terminé d'écrire la fic, je vais voir dans quels passages je vais pouvoir le faire, donc je pense que ça ne va pas etre pour tout de suite, mais promis j'y pense. Gros Bisous et à bientot j'espère_**

**_- kit-a-ronron-cat: T'as vu j'ai osé!!!! niark niark!!! Merci pour continuer à me lire malgré cet épisode des plus désastreux, promis je vais essayer de les rabibocher mais tu les connais ces deux là avec leurs caractères de cochon, ils ne m'écoutent jamais... En tous cas, merci à la cafteuse pour dire des choses aussi gentilles... Gros bisous._**

**_Voilà, encore une fois merci à tous et j'espère que vous aimerez encore cette fic aprés ce nouveau chapitre..._**

* * *

La quête des Horcruxes était la seule chose pour laquelle Ron et Hermione se montraient très sérieux. C'était aussi le seul moment où ils acceptaient d'être tous réunis dans la même pièce sans se disputer. Mais Hermione en profitait pour reverser toute sa colère. 

- Hermione, par Merlin, on avait dit des sorts défensifs, pas des attaques comme le FURIMAX!, s'écria Ron furieux

- Oups, j'avais oublié, répondit Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

- Bon, ça suffit, moi je ne fais plus équipe avec Hermione. Elle est folle, s'exclama Ron à l'attention de sa sœur.

Ginny ou Harry n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione obligeait Ron à se retourner, elle rangea sa baguette magique et s'approcha de lui, l'œil noir avant de le gifler violemment puis de sortir de la salle sur demande.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que pouvait être le dernier Horcruxe. Harry avait donc déclaré qu'il leur fallait parler à Lupin des Horcruxes et de la prophétie. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de lui envoyer un hibou afin qu'il vienne les retrouver à Pré-au-Lard dès le week-end prochain.

Ils rencontrèrent Lupin bien plus tôt que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. En effet, à peine avaient-il envoyé le hibou que Lupin apparut dans la salle commune. Il était passablement échevelé et une barbe naissante indiquait qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis la veille.

- Harry, Hermione, venez avec moi. Ou sont Ron et Ginny?

- Ginny est dans son dortoir et on ignore ou est Ron, répondit rapidement Harry.

- Hermione va chercher Ginny, amène la dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, Harry trouve Ron et ramène le immédiatement!

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il accepte de me suivre même si je le trouve, répondit-il.

- C'est important Harry. Percy Weasley est gravement blessé.

Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'élancer à la recherche de Ron. Il le trouva enlacé avec Amélie dans une salle de classe vide. Apparemment, il les dérangeait beaucoup et Ron le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Harry?

- Ta gueule Ron, Lupin est là. Il y a eu un problème, répliqua Harry avec agressivité.

- Au Terrier?

Ron semblait enfin comprendre la gravité de la situation et avait brusquement lâché la jeune fille pour se précipiter vers Harry, le visage complètement défait. La terreur déformait presque ses traits.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est grave, répondit Harry après avoir hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Toute agressivité avait maintenant disparu entre eux.

Ron s'élança dans le couloir suivi d'Harry. Ils étaient réunis dans le malheur et étaient redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Les dernières semaines semblaient s'être effacées.

- Ou est Ginny?, s'écria Ron.

- Hermione est allée la chercher, on doit les retrouver chez Mc Gonagall.

- Vite!

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau de la directrice qui sans attendre, les envoya à Sainte Mangouste par la poudre de cheminette. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le grand hall. Ron était passé le premier et il avait demandé ou était sa famille. Ils coururent pour atteindre la salle qu'on leur avait indiquée. A leur arrivée, toute la famille Weasley attendait dans la couloir.

Mrs Weasley était effondrée et pleurait comme on ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, dans les bras de son époux. Les jumeaux étaient assis au sol, la tête dans les mains, dans une attitude identique. Charlie et Bill étaient appuyés contre le mur, regardant obstinément le sol.

- Percy? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?, demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Ron…

- Quoi? ... Bill? ... C'est pas possible! ... Dites le!, s'exclama Ron avec désespoir.

Sans réussir à prononcer un seul mot, Bill lui fit un non de la tête. Ginny hurla en tombant au sol, à moitié évanouie. Ron fit un pas en arrière comme si on venait de le frapper. Harry se précipita sur Ginny tandis qu'Hermione regardait Ron qui semblait suffoquer. Elle s'approcha de lui et il tomba dans ses bras, sans pleurer. Percy Weasley était mort.

Ils restèrent tous ensemble dans ce couloir pendant de longues minutes avant que Mr Weasley, les yeux pleins de larmes, ne lâche sa femme qui sanglotait toujours violemment. Il entra dans la salle et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en disant qu'ils rentraient au Terrier tous ensemble. Ils rentrèrent par la poudre de cheminette, trop épuisés pour transplaner.

Dès leur retour au Terrier, Mr Weasley emmena sa femme dans leur chambre à coucher et resta avec elle. Les jumeaux avaient repris leur position contre le mur de la cuisine. Bill et Charlie serraient leur sœur contre eux, tout en pleurant avec elle. Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine les yeux rougis le visage très pâle. Tandis que Ron s'était roulé en boule sur le canapé en tremblant, prostré dans une attitude passive. Hermione était restée debout pleurant silencieusement en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ils restèrent tous ainsi longtemps, très longtemps. Fleur était venu les rejoindre et serrait son mari contre son cœur. La nuit était tombée depuis des heures quand Charlie insista pour que Ginny aille se coucher, il demanda aux autres de monter dans la chambre de Ron. Hermione aida Ron à monter les marches tandis qu'Harry les suivait silencieusement.

- Il est mort…

C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Ron parler depuis l'annonce de la mort de Percy. Il avait une voix rauque et parlait de façon saccadée. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas versé une seule larme, mais là, il semblait avoir besoin de parler. Hermione et Harry s'approchèrent. Hermione s'agenouilla devant Ron tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

- Ron…

- Hermione, je ne lui avais pas pardonné. Je ne lui avais pas pardonné et maintenant il est mort et c'est trop tard, répondit le jeune homme en secouant la tête, fébrile.

- Vous étiez frères, Ron. Il savait que tu lui avais pardonné dans ton cœur. Il savait que tu l'aimais, reprit Hermione doucement tout en serrant les mains de son ami.

- Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit, constata-t-il sombrement.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre et pris Ron dans ses bras en le berçant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise et qu'il la sert contre lui le plus fort qu'il pouvait sans lui faire de mal. Harry s'installa près d'Hermione et l'enlaça à son tour dans un geste paternel tandis que de nouvelles larmes silencieuses s'échappaient de ses yeux. Ils restèrent tous les trois enlacés sur le lit de Ron jusqu'au petit matin. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dormi et aucun n'en avait la moindre envie.

A l'aube, Ginny vint les rejoindre. Ils parlèrent de Percy pendant plusieurs heures, se remémorant quelques anecdotes amusantes, visiblement ça leur faisait du bien d'en parler. Ils auraient voulu ne jamais s'arrêter, puis ils virent les jumeaux entrer dans leur chambre suivis par Bill et Charlie. La chambre de Ron n'était pas très grande mais ils s'entassèrent pour parler tous ensemble de leur frère.

Les jours suivants furent tout aussi épuisants, il avait fallu que Bill et Charlie organisent l'enterrement de leur frère, Molly Weasley était tout à fait effondrée et Mr Weasley devait s'occuper de sa femme.

L'enterrement était pour aujourd'hui et l'ambiance était d'autant plus lourde. Hermione était inquiète pour Ron, il n'avait toujours pas pleuré et elle ne cessait de répéter à Harry qu'il lui fallait extérioriser sa peine. La cérémonie se déroula dans une atmosphère sombre et imprégnée de tristesse. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley étaient terrassés. Mr Weasley prononça un discours en l'honneur de son fils mais après quelques mots, il ne put continuer, submergé par l'émotion. Ses deux fils aînés vinrent le soutenir et l'aider à terminer son éloge poignante devant une assemblée consternée.

Par la suite, ce fut le professeur Mc Gonagall qui dit quelques mots sur le courage dont avait fait preuve Percy, du courage qu'il avait toujours montré, comme on le devinait de son appartenance à la maison de Gryffondor.

Peu de temps après l'enterrement de Percy, ils retrouvèrent Lupin dans le jardin du Terrier. Mrs Weasley avait réussi à venir à la cérémonie et semblait aller un peu mieux. Harry ne savait toujours pas comment Percy avait été attaqué et il profita de la présence de Lupin afin de lui poser la question.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais on soupçonnait un traître au ministère. Percy était chargé de mener l'enquête. Il avait beaucoup de contacts.

- Et il a découvert de qui il s'agissait?

- Oui, apparemment mais il n'a pas eu le temps de nous le dire. Le traître l'a…tué avant.

La douleur qui enserrait le Terrier était étouffante. Ginny allait mieux, tout comme Mrs Weasley mais celui qui inquiétait le plus était Ron, il ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne souriait jamais. La douleur était toujours présente mais la vie revint peu à peu dans le Terrier.

Les quatre adolescents retournèrent à Poudlard deux jours après l'enterrement. A peine étaient-ils entrés dans la grande salle qu'Amélie se précipita sur Ron les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh Ron, je suis désolée.

- Merci Amélie, mais je voudrais rester un peu seul, répondit-il sans le moindre sourire.

Dès le lendemain matin, toute l'école était au courant que Ron Weasley avait laissé tombé la petite Amélie. Ron était toujours dans le même état qu'au Terrier. Harry avait demandé à Hermione de s'occuper de lui mais elle se montrait réticente.

Pourtant, un soir elle monta dans le dortoir des garçons alors qu'il était seul dans la pièce, allongé sur son lit tout habillé. Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit en silence devant le regard perplexe de Ron.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda-t-il gravement.

- Je ferme les rideaux, répliqua la jeune fille sans lui accorder le moindre regard vers lui.

- Oui, je vois mais pourquoi?Je peux le faire moi-même.

- Pour pouvoir rester avec toi une partie de la nuit.

- Euh…je crois pas que…

- Si! Je veux rester avec toi, rétorqua la jeune fille en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Bon, si tu veux, dit Ron en soupirant, visiblement peu concerné.

A une autre époque, le seul fait qu'Hermione viole le règlement pour rester toute la nuit dans son lit, lui aurait procuré beaucoup de joie. Là, il s'en fichait presque. Plus rien n'importait. Il sentit le petit corps d'Hermione se glisser près de lui et l'enlacer. En soupirant, il passa son bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle prenait son visage entre ses mains.

- Ron, parle moi s'il-te-plait.

- Que veux-tu que je dise?

- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux, mais il faut que tu parles.

- Je peux pas. Je peux pas Hermione. Pas encore.

- Ron, c'est moi, je ne suis pas Harry ou Ginny, tu n'as pas besoin d'être toujours fort devant moi. C'est juste moi.

- Justement Hermione. Justement.

Ils restèrent enlacés presque toute la nuit. Depuis la mort de Percy, Ron ne dormait pas beaucoup et il resta là, allongé dans son lit, tenant Hermione dans ses bras. Sentir ce petit corps contre lui, lui apportait une chaleur dont il avait besoin.

Hermione avait enfoui son visage contre son torse tandis que Ron caressait ses cheveux bouclés dans un geste machinal. Il ne le savait pas mais Hermione ne dormait pas plus que lui, elle pleurait silencieusement contre l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui souffrait…seul. Peu avant l'aube, il la réveilla et elle retourna dans son propre dortoir après avoir délicatement posé ses lèvres au coin de la bouche du jeune homme.

La nuit passée avec Hermione, n'avait pas changé grand chose dans son attitude. Même s'il se sentait rassuré de voir la jeune fille à ses cotés, il se montrait toujours aussi distant et Ginny était très inquiète pour lui. Elle avait envoyé un hibou à ses parents pour qu'ils viennent lui parler et elle espérait que ça pourrait l'aider. Mr et Mrs Weasley arrivèrent le samedi suivant en se tenant par la main. Mrs Weasley semblait plus apaisée, mais on lisait l'inquiétude sur son visage plus pâle et amaigri . Ginny sauta dans les bras de ses parents tandis que Ron se levait en silence.

- Papa? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- On était inquiet pour toi, répondit simplement Mr Weasley en reposant sa fille au sol.

- Pour moi? Mais je vais bien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ta sœur nous a dit, et ce n'est pas l'impression que nous avons.

- Ginny!, réprimanda-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille rousse qui se tenait aux cotés de son père.

- Ron, ta sœur a eu raison de nous appeler, dit Mrs Weasley en posant une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras de son plus jeune fils.

- Viens on va aller discuter dans le salon des préfets, ajouta Ginny.

- Très bien, si vous voulez.

Ginny raconta des années plus tard que Mrs Weasley leur avait beaucoup parlé, surtout à Ron. Elle lui avait dit combien Percy tenait à lui, combien il aurait voulu que Ron reste le même. Et d'autres choses dont elle ne se souvenait plus très bien, Ron n'avait toujours pas pleuré mais cela semblait l'avoir libéré. Le lendemain quand Harry ouvrit un œil il vit Ron qui s'habillait.

- Alors, ça va mon vieux? Allez, lève toi j'ai faim!

Ron semblait être redevenu le jeune homme jovial qu'il était auparavant, seule Hermione continuait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle savait que la frivolité dont il faisait preuve n'était qu'apparence, sa joie de vivre du courage et son bonheur un mensonge. Ron avait changé, ils avaient tous grandis. Les épreuves les rapprochaient après les avoir éloignés.

Les cours étaient toujours aussi difficiles et ils avaient déjà manqué l'école pendant plusieurs jours: après les vacances de noël et pour l'enterrement de Percy. Hermione était effaré par tout le travail que leur donnait les professeurs, ainsi ils n'avaient que très peu de temps libre, pourtant Harry insista pour rendre une visite à Hagrid. Depuis qu'ils ne suivaient plus ses cours, ils ne pouvaient le voir que lors des repas mais il arrivait souvent qu'il n'y assiste pas et ils n'avaient pas eu souvent l'occasion de lui parler.

- Hagrid? Vous êtes là?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive! Tais toi Crockdur!

- A travers la porte, ils entendaient les aboiements furieux du molosse, mais tous savaient que malgré sa taille impressionnante, Crockdur était un chien adorable et fidèle qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de son maître.

- Vous voulez une tasse de thé? J'ai fait des gâteaux.

- Merci beaucoup Hagrid, répondit poliment Hermione.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

- Nous voulions simplement savoir comment vous alliez, on ne vous voit pas souvent au dîner.

- Ah, je vois. Oui, euh…j'ai beaucoup de travail…

- Pour l'ordre du Phénix?, interrogea Harry tandis que Crockdur posait sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit pour l'ordre?

- Et bien, les autres années vous ne ratiez que rarement le dîner à Poudlard.

- Ah, oui, toujours aussi fouineur à ce que je vois, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru tandis que ses yeux montraient plutôt qu'il était amusé. Et bien oui, j'ai du travail pour l'ordre.

- Avez-vous entendu parler d'un traître au sein de l'ordre?

- Oui, évidemment que j'en ai entendu parler mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur, on ne sait pas vraiment.

- Et si c'était vrai? Et si…

- Non, Harry, nous ne pouvons pas savoir…il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons pas savoir…

- Mais, s'il est dans les rangs de l'ordre, il va tout leur dire!, s'exclama Hermione horrifiée.

- Les membres de l'ordre sont triés, on ne prend pas n'importe qui. Depuis que Dumbledore est parti, on a eu très peu de nouveaux membres.

-Mais nous, personne ne nous a trié, on a demandé et on est entré, remarqua Ron malgré le regard amer de Ginny.

- Oui, mais vous êtes exceptionnels vous, répondit Hagrid un peu gêné.

- Et on ne nous dit absolument rien…ce qui aide à nous faire confiance je suppose!, affirma Harry sèchement.

Hagrid se retourna vivement vers eux mais ne dit rien, il savait qu'ils avaient raison mais dans un sens, chacun des membres ne savait pas grand chose, il n'était pas mieux traité qu'eux, il avait ses missions et il ne connaissait pas celles des autres, c'était le conseil qui choisissait, qui décidait.

- Combien y a-t-il eu de nouveaux membres depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore?, intervint Hermione.

- Euh, je ne sais pas exactement, il y a eu vous 3 et puis deux membres du ministère, Dawlish et Griselda Marchebank, on a eu aussi des commerçants de Pré-au-Lard, et puis…ah oui quelques Gobelins de Gringotts et Firenze…je crois que les autres vous ne les connaissez pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs, dit Hagrid en finissant sa tasse de thé.

- Dawlish, c'est un des aurors du ministère qui était venu chercher Dumbledore avec Ombrage c'est ça?, intervint Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et Griselda Marchebank, ce ne serait pas l'un des examinateurs des examens?, ajouta Hermione en réfléchissant.

- Tout ça est vrai, Dawlish est un ami de Kingsley et Mrs Marchebank a été recrutée par la grand-mère de Neville je crois, ce sont des gens biens.

- Mais s'il n'y a que des gens biens dans l'ordre du Phénix, qui est le traître?, conclut Ron dans un soupir.

* * *

**_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? N'hésitez pas à me le dire: j'accepte tout des critiques aux adorations en passant par les menaces lol, je voudrais juste avoir une idée de mes lecteurs... Et merci, merci, merci à mes fidèles lecteurs que j'adorent et qui le savent!_**

**_Sinon, je suis désolée d'avoir du tuer Percy mais c'est pour faire avancer l'histoire et aussi pour le punir d'avoir laisser tomber sa famille! lol Malheureusement ils sont en guerre et ce n'est surement pas le premier décès...même parmi mes personnages principaux...LEQUEL A VOTRE AVIS? Lol_**


	33. Chapter 33

_Bon, alors je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est loin d'etre l'un des meilleurs chapitres de cette fic. Mais bon, certaines scènes étaient vraiment importantes et il fallait absolument que je les ajoute donc...enfin bonne lecture quand même..._

_Sinon, quoi d'autres? Hum, ah oui: JE SUIS TATIE!!!! ça y est il est enfin né! Vous le verriez, c'est un bébé adorable même s'il a donné du fil à retordre à sa maman qui n'est pas prête de recommencer. Je vous le dis un amour de bébé, je sais que vous êtes venus là pour aure chose, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher: il pèse 3.690 kg et mesure 52 cm et il est beau...je vous dis pas! Non vous ne l'aurez pas, je le garde, c'est mon seul neveu et je le garde! Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille adorable vienne le prendre et qu'ils se marient et qu'ils aient de beaux enfants, et moi je serais trés trés vieille...ouhla je divague..._

_Bon j'arrête, place aux reviews maintenant:_

_- **Etoiledeneige**: Oui, j'avoue que moi aussi j'étais plus triste pour Ron mais bon, en même temps, c'est pas lui qui meurt dans l'épisode alors il faut au moins faire semblant...lol. Quant à faire mourir des personnages principaux...ah je ne dis rien, vous verrez bien bande de chenapans!_

_- **Mirandae**: Si je tues Ron? Non, pas la peine de me faire les gros yeux, je ne dirais rien! Mirandae arrête! Lâche cette baguette magique tout de suite! Allez NOOOOOOOOON!_

_(suite à une interruption de notre programme, veuillez patienter)_

_(Non, je suis pas cinglée, juste un peu surexcitée. Bon Mirandae je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire: ne t'inquiète pas! Voilà! Je sais que j'en ai trop dit mais bon en même temps tout peut encore changer...)_

_- **Sarah**: s'agissant du traitre, j'ai laissé qqs petits indices mais vraiment petits alors... à toi de jouer! Gros Bisous._

_- **kit-a-ronron cat**: Oui, je suis une fervente lectrice de fanfics, d'ailleurs j'aimerais faire de la pub mais je ne voudrais vexer personne, enfin en ce moment, mes chouchous sont:_

_- la boulette de Neville: excellente fic trop marrante _

_- Mais Encore: j'adore!_

_Voilà, je ne sais pas qui sont les auteurs, je ne m'en souviens plus, mais en tous cas, si je peux vous donner un conseil c'est d'aller les lire. Allez je vous laisse, gros bisous_

* * *

Le dîner de la Saint Valentin avait lieu le lendemain soir et aucun d'eux n'avaient très envie d'y aller mais Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas le choix en tant que préfet et préfète en chef, ils devaient être présents. Harry et Ginny y allaient pour se montrer solidaires envers leurs amis.

Hermione leur précisa que les préfets de Poufsouffle avaient supervisé la décoration et qu'il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose d'impressionnant. Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel mais Ron montra un peu plus d'entrain surtout quand il entendit Hermione préciser qu'elle allait remettre la robe qu'elle avait achetée pour le bal du ministère.

Après tout il n'était pas obligé de se cacher pour pouvoir l'admirer puisqu'elle l'accompagnerait au dîner, malgré la crise de jalousie que lui avait faite Karl en plein milieu du grand hall. A contrecœur, Harry et Ginny s'habillèrent également dans le but de se rendre à la soirée.

Des petits cœurs roses flottaient partout dans le château, et même Ron dut bien admettre que ça donnait un peu mal au cœur. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en évitant soigneusement d'être touché par les flèches que lançaient quelques chérubins ailés.

A l'entrée de la salle ils furent répartis par couple et conduits à des tables de deux. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent près d'Harry et de Ginny. La table à côté était occupée par Lavande et…Karl Smithfield qui les regardaient furieusement. La soirée s'annonçait passionnante de rebondissement, mais Ron n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se battre alors qu'il ne sortait même pas avec Hermione.

- Bon, on commande?

- Oui, je vais prendre une aile de poulet avec des frites, annonça Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Mais il y a des choses plus appétissantes quand même. Regarde, une aile de raie aux câpres, proposa Hermione en y mettant de la bonne volonté.

- J'aime pas le poisson.

- Ron!, protesta la jeune fille avec un demi-sourire.

- Bon très bien, allons-y pour deux ailes de raie aux câpres!, proclama Ron, vaincu.

La soirée se déroula dans cette ambiance feutrée sous la vigilance des professeurs. Karl Smithfield avait bien essayé de faire tomber Ron quand il s'était levé mais il avait subit un sortilège de confusion si intense qu'il s'était trompé de prénom en parlant à Lavande et l'avait appelé Hermione, ce qui l'avait rendu folle de rage et elle l'avait planté là comme une vieille chaussette après lui avoir assené une gifle retentissante. Harry et Ginny étaient déjà partis, écœurés par la décoration, quand Ron et Hermione quittèrent la grande salle.

- Tu veux rentrer?, demanda Hermione en s'arrêtant devant la grande porte.

- Pourquoi, tu veux aller autre part?

- Je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller se promener dans le parc. Le vent s'est un peu adouci et j'aime bien marcher dans la neige.

- D'accord, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Hermione était très heureuse qu'il ait accepté sa proposition. Elle voulait s'excuser pour son attitude après les vacances de noël. Sans se l'avouer, les bras de son ami lui manquaient. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur dispute et il n'avait pas esquissé un geste amoureux depuis, seule la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans le dortoir des garçons avait été un moment d'intimité entre eux, mais Hermione en voulait plus, elle regrettait leurs réactions et voulait le lui dire.

- Ron, c'est gentil d'être venu avec moi ce soir.

- Je ne voulais pas manquer l'occasion de me moquer de toi dans ta robe trop petite, répondit Ron en esquissant un sourire.

- Elle n'est pas trop petite, s'indigna Hermione. C'est juste…qu'elle est inconfortable.

- Mais non, elle est parfaite.

Ron souriait maintenant avec tendresse et leurs regards se croisèrent à ce moment là. Ron comprit qu'elle s'approchait pour l'enlacer et préféra reprendre leur marche, laissant Hermione se remettre de sa déception. S'il voulait autant qu'elle qu'ils se réconcilient, il n'était pas question d'accepter de la prendre dans ses bras en amis, il ne pouvait pas accepter cela.

- Euh oui enfin bref…

- Ron ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire comme ça.

- Mmmm on a pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de rire ces temps-ci, remarqua Ron un peu plus gravement.

- Oui c'est vrai, admit la jeune fille sans savoir quoi ajouter d'autre.

- Enfin, ne gâchons pas le reste de la soirée en pleurant sur notre sort.

- Très bien, alors de quoi veux-tu parler?

- De rien. C'est toi qui voulait aller se promener.

- Oui je…non rien

Hermione avait très peur de lui parler et il sembla s'en rendre compte. Ron s'arrêta un instant et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle baissa les yeux devant son regard inquisiteur. Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et lui leva la tête.

- Hermione, je vais bien. Ne sois pas si triste.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien alors?, demanda t-elle en plongeant dans le bleu des yeux de Ron.

- Y a des jours avec et des jours sans mais ça ira mieux avec le temps, je suppose, soupira t-il.

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, Ron.

- Allez, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. Viens on rentre, tu frissonnes.

- Je n'ai pas froid, j'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi?

- Peur de ce que nous allons devenir. Peur de ce qui peut arriver. Peur de l'avenir.

- Ça ne sert à rien de s'angoisser, il arrivera ce qui arrivera. Regarde. Si tu me l'avais demandé, je t'aurais dit que Percy était celui d'entre nous le moins en danger et pourtant aujourd'hui il est mort et on est vivant. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui arrivera.

- Je sais tout ça, mais c'est si dur d'être dans l'incertitude comme ça.

- Je sais, je sais Hermione, dit-il en se détournant d'elle.

- Ron, fais attention à toi, je…je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…je ne le supporterais pas…

Hermione avait attendu que Ron lui tourne le dos pour avouer précipitamment son sentiment de terreur. Il ne bougeait pas. Il lui tournait toujours le dos et elle attendait qu'il réponde. Tant pis si elle devait avoir le cœur brisé après ça. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que l'un ou l'autre perde la vie.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre, je voulais que tu le saches c'est tout, ajouta t-elle précipitamment.

Elle attendit encore une seconde avant de partir en courant vers la salle commune. Des larmes coulaient malgré elle. Il fallait qu'elle parte le plus vite possible mais arrivée devant la salle commune, elle trouva Ron qui la regardait courir.

- Tu aurais du prendre un raccourci si tu ne voulais pas que je te suive.

- Ron, laisse moi passer s'il-te-plait, implora-t-elle.

Il ne la laissa pas entrer dans la salle commune mais l'enlaça et l'embrassa de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. C'était un moment magique, comme si ce simple baiser volé les avait fait décoller de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. C'était la vraie magie. Les lèvres d'Hermione avaient le goût salé des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle pleure pour lui, elle ne devait plus jamais être triste.

- Hermione je t'en prie ne pleure plus, murmura Ron en reprenant sa respiration.

- Ron…

- Non, chut, viens on va se coucher. Cette fois, chacun dans son lit… ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire.

Tous les deux montèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, la gêne s'était emparé des deux amis, l'ambiance de la saint Valentin était terminée. Hermione plaisanta en racontant qu'une flèche de cupidon l'avait toucher la veille et Ron comprit le message l'interprétant par un refus de s'engager. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, la douleur de perdre un être cher était assez cuisante pour ne pas ajouter à cette douleur en aimant trop.

La neige avait recouvert tout le parc de Poudlard sur plusieurs centimètres. La neige était étincelante et faisait presque mal aux yeux mais les Gryffondors s'en fichaient complètement. Une grande bataille de boules de neige s'était engagée. Les filles contre les garçons.

- Alors Harry, on capitule?, lança Ginny en riant derrière un arbre contre lequel elle se cachait.

- Certainement pas Ginevra, s'écria Harry en sachant que ce simple mot allait la mettre dans une fureur noire.

Il avait raison. La jeune fille s'échappa de sa cachette à pas feutrés et le contourna en silence. Elle prépara une grosse boule de neige et quand elle fut à quelques mètres elle la lança sur le jeune homme. Harry fut heurté de plein fouet tandis que la jeune fille se jetait sur lui en riant.

- Tu vois, je gagne toujours!

- Je t'ai laissé gagner, je t'avais vu!, protesta Harry en restant allongé dans la neige aux cotés de la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est ça bien sur!, s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Ou est Hermione?, lança une voix juste au-dessus d'eux.

Une masse de cheveux roux se dessina sur le ciel d'un bleu étincelant. Ron se tenait juste au-dessus et les regardait un peu amusé, un peu moqueur.

- Ron? Ça va?

- Ouai Harry, je vais bien.

- Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Dean et Seamus de l'autre côté du Parc?, demanda Ginny avec un petit sourire.

- Eh non, désolé petite sœur, tu batifoleras avec Harry une autre fois. Ou plutôt dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. Alors ou est Hermione?

Ginny lui octroya son plus beau sourire avant de désigner le lac d'un geste. Il la remercia et s'avança vers l'étendue gelée. Hermione était là, assise sur un banc, emmitouflée dans sa cape, son écharpe serrée autour de son cou, avec un livre sur les genoux.

Il avait laissé Dean et Seamus pour aller la voir. Il avait simplement envie qu'ils redeviennent les amis qu'ils étaient. Il l'aimait mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit heureuse, et si ce n'était pas avec lui alors…il allait essayer de l'accepter…essayer…

- Hermione?

- Ron? Salut!

- Tu fais quoi?

- Oh, je lisais simplement ce livre à propos du cours de botanique que l'on va avoir la semaine prochaine.

Ron s'installa à ses cotés sans la regarder. Il voulait suivre ses bonnes résolutions et pour cela il ne devait pas croiser son regard. Le simple fait de voir ses yeux…le faisait frissonner de haut en bas.

- Hermione je…je voulais m'excuser pour le soir de la saint valentin…je n'aurais pas du…

- Non, c'est moi! Je n'aurais pas du…enfin tu sais…

- Bon allez, faut que j'y aille, déclara Ron en se levant.

- Tu vas ou?, l'interrompit Hermione.

-Euh là bas avec les autres, répondit Ron en désignant le parc derrière son dos.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers ce qu'il désignait. Seamus et Dean s'étaient dissimulés, de là où elle était, Hermione ne voyait que Lavande qui courrait en riant poursuivie par Parvati. La jeune fille se rembrunit quelque peu. Ron le remarqua et se tourna vers ce qu'elle avait vu et il comprit aussitôt.

- Je vois…

- Hermione, écoute, on s'amuse tous ensemble, c'est notre dernière année, tu devrais en profiter toi aussi, viens?!

- Non, désolée Ron, je te laisse avec tes amis, répliqua Hermione en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Le jeune homme soupira en la voyant se lever brusquement et se diriger vers l'autre côté du lac d'un pas rapide. Ron la suivit, il venait de comprendre. Elle était jalouse et si elle était jalouse, c'était peut être qu'il avait encore une chance.

- Hermione attends, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

- Ce qu'il y a encore Ronald? Rien du tout, laisse moi tranquille et va t'amuser. Je suis trop ennuyeuse, ajouta Hermione en accélérant le pas.

- J'ai jamais dit ça enfin!

- Mais tu le penses.

- Pas du tout! Arrête de croire que tu sais toujours tout mieux que les autres, s'emporta Ron.

- Et bien quoi Ron, je suis bien une miss je-sais-tout, il faut bien que je fasse honneur à ma réputation!

- Bon allez ça suffit Hermione maintenant, regarde moi quand je te parle! C'est la moindre des politesses!

- Dégage Ron, souffla-t-elle avec toute la rage dont elle pouvait encore faire preuve.

Le jeune homme n'y tint plus, il l'attrapa par le bras mais Hermione tenta de se dégager et glissa sur une plaque de verglas, emportant Ron avec elle. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'éviter de s'affaler sur la jeune fille.

- Aïe! Oh zut, je suis désolé Hermione…Hermione?

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle gémissait de douleurs à ses cotés. La chute avait été rude, elle était tombée sur le dos et cela lui avait coupé le souffle pendant un instant. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur le visage de son ami à quelques centimètres du sien. Il paraissait inquiet mais Hermione semblait toujours furieuse.

- Je vais bien, maintenant dégage!

- Hermione, tu es vraiment butée, répondit-il soulagé.

- Et toi alors tu n'es qu'un…

Mais Ron ne sut jamais ce qu'il était car la jeune fille venait de le barbouiller de neige. Il crachota un instant tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire.

- Oh, je vais te faire payer ça, reprit-il en riant à son tour.

- Au-secours, au-secours, criait Hermione en riant tandis que Ron s'évertuait à la chatouiller.

- Tu vois, la prochaine fois tu y repenseras à deux fois avant de t'attaquer à moi. Je gagne toujours, s'exclama Ron victorieux en imitant sa sœur.

- Ah oui vraiment?

Une nouvelle boule de neige venait de l'atteindre en plein sur le front, il sourit et s'attaqua à nouveau à la jeune fille qui riait toujours. Ça leur faisait du bien de rire. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble, la complicité entre eux était revenue.

- JE gagne toujours!, reprit Hermione quand ils furent à bout de souffle étendus dans la neige fraîche.

- D'accord, je capitule, mais c'est parce que je t'ai laissé gagné là!

Hermione se tourna vers lui en souriant. Ils étaient incorrigibles tous les deux, cherchant à être celui qui aurait raison. Ron l'attrapa par la taille et la hissa sur lui d'une seule main. Ils ne riaient plus. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans les yeux de son ami. Ils étaient si bleus qu'Hermione se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt qu'elle l'aimait.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent un instant. Ils étaient là, allongés dans la neige à s'embrasser mais ils n'avaient pas froid, si on le leur avait demandé ils auraient répondu que c'était l'endroit le plus chaud de la terre. Rapidement Hermione se releva et s'enfuit dans vers le château. Ron frappa sa tête contre le sol à plusieurs reprises en poussant des jurons.

Le lendemain, Hermione reçut un colis lors du petit déjeuner, il provenait de l'institut des sorcières de Salem. Il s'agissait de la réponse de sa correspondante, elle lui avait envoyé de nombreuses coupures de journaux ainsi qu'un livre écrit de la main du professeur Winston elle-même. Elle partagea les feuillets entre Ron et Harry afin qu'ils étudient les coupures de journaux.

- Ces deux là relatent des exploits accomplis par Winston.

- Ceux-là aussi, apparemment elle a combattu des mangemorts qui sévissaient dans le SURREY…et elle n'avait que 14 ans! Wahou!, s'exclama Ron.

- Oui, c'est assez impressionnant, c'est de ça que parlait la dame du ministère.

- Oui, certainement, apparemment elle a vraiment des "aptitudes exceptionnelles".

- Des aptitudes exceptionnelles, c'est bien le mot.

- Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-elle pas parlé? Elle a des choses à cacher ou quoi?

- Là est toute la question…

Le soir même, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune, ils n'avaient pas pu étudier les souvenirs de Dumbledore depuis un moment et Harry avait hâte de découvrir ce que contenait la quatrième fiole. Hermione prit la fiole dans ses mains et renversa son contenu dans la pensine.

Ils plongèrent dans le souvenir et se retrouvèrent dans un salon douillet avec une grande cheminée et des photos d'un couple qui semblait rayonner de bonheur. Aucun d'eux ne les connaissait mais Harry trouva que l'homme avait une ressemblance avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une fillette d'une dizaine d'année était assise par terre et dessinait sur la table basse.

- Papa? J'ai fini mon coloriage.

- C'est bien ma chérie. Monte dans ta chambre.

La fillette commença à ranger ses affaires d'école quand elle entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte. Le père de la fillette s'approcha de la porte et demanda de qui il s'agissait mais personne ne répondit. Harry le vit sortir sa baguette magique d'un geste fébrile. La porte explosa une seconde plus tard et deux mangemorts entrèrent dans la maison. La fillette poussa un cri et son père la regarda avec terreur.

- Aglaé cours! Va-t-en!

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'obéir et l'un des mangemorts l'attrapa par le bras. Hermione poussa un petit cri en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La fillette qui paraissait très fragile un instant auparavant, roula des yeux étrangement. Harry vit que la prunelle de ses yeux était devenue rouge sang, un moment plus tard le mangemort vola à travers la pièce et alla s'écraser contre le mur, décrochant un cadre qui y était accroché. L'autre mangemort qui avait attrapé le père de la fillette vit la scène et lâcha immédiatement le bras de l'homme pour s'enfuir en courant.

Ils revinrent dans la salle sur demande, encore une fois très étonnés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Hermione ouvrait de grands yeux.

- quel âge avait cette fillette à votre avis?

- Je ne sais pas 5 ans peut être.

- Et ses pouvoirs magiques étaient déjà très développés. Vous aviez quel âge la première fois?

- Un peu moins de 7 ans, dit Ginny.

- 6 ans mais je n'ai fait que passer ma main à travers un mur, rien d'aussi impressionnant.

- Tout comme moi, je faisais repousser mes cheveux ou disparaître une vitre, j'aurais été incapable de repousser un mangemort comme ça! Et toi, Hermione?

- J'avais 7 ans et j'ai fait léviter mes jouets, enfin un truc banal quoi.

- Et vous avez vu ses yeux?

- On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Mmmm c'est bizarre mais en tous cas, il n'y a rien à dire, le professeur Winston a vraiment de très grands pouvoirs, des "aptitudes exceptionnelles"…

- Venez, je voudrais étudier le reste des coupures de presse que nous avons reçu ce matin.

Ils retournèrent tous ensemble dans le salon des préfets et étudièrent les autres coupures de journaux jusqu'à ce que Ginny pousse un cri devant un article.

- Quoi?

- Là, il faut que vous lisiez ça!, répondit-elle en mettant le morceau de journal devant leur nez.

Il s'agissait d'un avis annonçant qu'un mariage avait été annulé à la dernière minute. Le journaliste faisait part de son étonnement mais précisait que les différences flagrantes des deux époux n'avaient pu que conduire à une telle situation. Ce qui étonnait le plus était le nom des époux, il s'agissait de Severus Rogue et d'Aglaé Winston.

- Wahou!

- Oui, alors là c'est la chose la plus incroyable qu'on ait pu apprendre!

- Non, mais je rêve! Comment peut-on tomber amoureux de Rogue?

- Oui, Ron a raison. Comment?

- Et maintenant, je comprends mieux ce qu'elle nous cachait à propos du paquet qu'il avait laissé tomber lors de l'attaque d'Halloween.

- Et si c'était elle le traître? Si c'était elle qui avait fait entrer les mangemorts?

- C'est possible mais…pourtant elle paraissait très inquiète quand les élèves ont du se battre eux aussi.

- Oui, peut être…peut être pas…

- Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller lui en parler?

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache que nous avons fait des recherches sur elle.

- D'un autre côté, ce qui ressort de ces articles, c'est que le professeur Winston a des pouvoirs puissants, et qu'elle a combattu les mangemorts à de nombreuses reprises.

- Oui…apparemment…dit Hermione pensive.

Leurs tentatives pour détruire l'horcruxe étaient restées vaines jusqu'à maintenant mais leurs progrès les faisaient redoubler d'effort. En effet, ils parvenaient maintenant à détruire les souvenirs qu'ils avaient emprisonnés. Mais ils ignoraient toujours quel était le dernier Horcruxe.

- Miss Granger, pourrais-je vous parler?

- Professeur Winston? Euh oui d'accord.

D'une démarche raide, elle emmena Hermione dans son bureau, elle se positionna derrière son siège et invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir. Hermione était dubitative, il ne pouvait s'agir d'une discussion sur les cours, elle avait réussi à désarmer et à mettre à terre tous ses adversaires aujourd'hui.

- Miss Granger, vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup. Non, non, ne répondez pas, c'est une constatation, pas une question. Pour tout vous dire, et j'ignore pourquoi, c'est un sentiment réciproque. Pourtant, il va nous falloir travailler ensemble, miss Granger.

- Travailler ensemble? Pour quelle raison?

- Pour les horcruxes!

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, et resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

- Vous êtes au courant!, s'écria la jeune fille.

- Albus me l'a appris hier soir, répondit le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avec un sourire de contentement.

- Ah

- Il m'a également précisé où vous en étiez de vos recherches et je pense pouvoir vous aider.

- Vous êtes au courant de tout?

- Le journal, la bague, le serpent, le médaillon, la coupe, Voldemort lui-même, quelque chose que nous ignorons et l'ours en peluche qui n'en était pas un. Ai-je bien résumé?

- C'est ça, alors, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi vous pourriez nous aider. Le journal et la bague sont détruits. Voldemort et Nagini sont inaccessibles. Nous ignorons encore quel est le dernier horcruxe. Quant à la coupe et au médaillon, ils restent introuvables.

- C'est justement sur ce point que je peux vous aider. Albus m'a parlé de ce R.A.B. et j'ai peut-être une idée, mais cela reste une idée.

- Dites toujours…

- Je crois savoir que vous connaissez Sirius Black, avisa le professeur Winston

- Possible, répondit Hermione méfiante.

- Mais je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous ne savez pas grand chose de son frère Regulus?

- Bien vu. Mais vous pensez…

- Je l'ignore Miss Granger, je ne connais pas le deuxième prénom de Regulus, Lunard non plus, il va falloir que l'on se renseigne, mais les initiales correspondent et il aurait un rôle important dans cette histoire, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas venant de lui…

- Et c'était un mangemort…

- Et alors?

- Non, rien, je…c'était simplement une réflexion…, bredouilla Hermione en rougissant.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi Miss Granger, et je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en vous, mais je ne vous ai pas caché mes informations, pourriez-vous en faire autant?, remarqua le professeur Winston avec un sourire en coin.

- Professeur, vous nous cachez également des informations à propos de Rogue, et voyez-vous, je ne suis pas très encline à vous révéler ce que nous savons, surtout sans en parler à mes amis, reprit Hermione sans ciller.

- Harry Potter n'est pas l'élu miss Granger! Vous placez trop votre confiance en lui, ajouta t-elle comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de la jeune fille.

- J'ignore s'il est l'élu, mais il a affronté Voldemort à quatre reprises et il est toujours vivant…ce qui n'est pas le cas de beaucoup de monde à ce jour, lança Hermione d'un ton loyal et sans aucun doute dans la voix.

- Je vous laisse y réfléchir avec vos…amis, miss Granger mais sachez que je suis de votre côté et je compte bien mettre un terme au règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort…avec ou sans votre aide, conclut le professeur Winston.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, mais la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna.

- Vos pouvoirs sont très puissants professeur Winston, je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas fait le poids face à Rogue à moins que…vous teniez encore à lui…après tout, les fiançailles ça rapproche…, exposa Hermione d'un ton ironique.

La jeune fille sortit du bureau tandis que le professeur Winston la fusillait du regard, visiblement impressionnée de ses recherches et peut-être également un peu amusée qu'une sorcière aussi jeune ait autant d'aplomb devant un professeur.

Hermione se rendit au salon des préfets où Harry et Ron devaient l'attendre. Effectivement, ils étaient là. Leur entraînement de Quidditch venait de se terminer et ils se réchauffaient devant la cheminée.

- Bah alors t'étais ou?, demanda Ron en levant un sourcil.

- C'était bien cet entraînement?, répondit Hermione en évitant délibérément la question de son ami pour le moment.

-Frais et fatigant, le capitaine est un monstre, répliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

- Oui bien sur et Ron est un saint, répondit Harry en lui lançant un coussin à la figure.

- Oui c'est vrai, Ron est un amour, reprit l'intéressé en riant. Bon alors Hermione t'étais ou?

Hermione leur raconta son entrevue avec le professeur Winston.

- Et tu crois ce qu'elle a dit à propos de Regulus?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est plausible elle a admis elle-même qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une supposition.

- Et puis, Regulus Black était un mangemort ce qui confirmerait ta thèse selon laquelle R.A.B. serait un mangemort.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi je prends cette idée avec beaucoup de précaution mais aussi comme une probabilité.

- Probabilité? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est un principe mathématique Ron. C'est moldu.

- Ah

- Ça veut dire que c'est fortement possible…

* * *

_Je vous l'avais dit, ça ne casse pas des briques mais vous pouvez quand même faire un petit commentaire, même si c'est pour me lancer des tomates...(en plus j'aime pas ça!) _


	34. Chapter 34

_Coucou tout le monde. Je sais j'ai été un peu longue à publie ce nouveau chapitre mais je voulais prendre en compte toutes vos remarques, j'ai donc essayé d'inclure tout ce que vous me demandiez, il n'y a qu'une chose que je n'ai pas encore inséré mais ça ne saurait tarder. Donc j'érrête mes bla-blas, pour vous présenter ce chapitre._

_C'est un chapitre qui fait baucoup avancer l'histoire mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de tendresse, ce qui devrait être assez différent lors du chapitre suivant. Sinon, quoi d'autre? Ah oui je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont adressé un petit mot pour mon petit neveu, c'était trés gentil. Voilà, maintenant, place aux reviews:_

_- **Nad**: merci, merci, merci. Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ma fic. Et puis, je l'avoue, je suis impressionnée que tu ais lu l'histoire en si peu de temps. Pour Ron et Hermione, ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois-ci mais ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra bientot._

_- **Sarah**: Alors, as-tu une nouvelle idée sur le traitre? hihi, je l'avoue c'est pas évident! Aors bonne chance!!! (le petit bout s'appelle Guewen)_

_- **Julie231**: Hihi, tu m'interdis de tuer Ron? Lol...on verra!_

_- **Etoiledeneige**: Merci pour les encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_- **Emmi la beletinette**: Merci Emmi, je commençais à m'inquiéter de ton absence, mais je suis contente que tu sois revenue! Alors merci encore pour tout et à trés bientot, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise._

_Voilà, tout est terminé alors bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. On se retrouve à la fin j'espère si vous voulez laisser une petite review..._

* * *

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall pour discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore, il leur fallait absolument trouver l'horcruxe manquant. Il fallait trouver ce que c'était le plus vite possible. Cette fois-ci, le professeur Mc Gonagall ne leur posa pas la moindre question et les laissa seuls dans son bureau.

- Professeur Dumbledore, nous devons trouver ce qu'est le dernier horcruxe!

- Et je ne peux que vous répéter ce que je vous ai déjà dit Harry, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

-Alors quoi? Nous pouvons chercher pendant des années sans jamais avoir la moindre idée de ce que nous cherchons!!!, s'emporta vivement Harry.

- Harry, il faut que vous cherchiez, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider. Je n'ai que des suppositions.

- Je suis certain que vous savez quelque chose d'important!, s'écria Harry.

- Harry…

- Non, le temps presse! Il faut que vous nous disiez ce que vous savez.

Dumbledore soupira dans son portrait. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et put y lire toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

- Harry, tu as reçu des objets ayant appartenus à tes parents n'est-ce pas?

- Oui mais…

- L'un d'eux pourrait être un horcruxe, déclara-t-il simplement.

- QUOI?, s'écrièrent les quatre amis d'une même voix.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant?, reprit Hermione tandis que les autres avaient encore le souffle coupé.

- Je n'en suis pas certain mais Aglaé m'a informé de l'avancée de ses recherches et j'en ai déduit que Tom Jedusor avait sans aucun doute utilisé des morts symboliques pour fabriquer ses horcruxes. Et si la tienne en était une sans aucun doute, il n'a pas pu fabriquer d'horcruxe grâce à ta mort puisque tu es vivant, c'est ainsi qu'il a du utiliser Nagini. Mais avant, la mort de ton père était sans aucun doute très symbolique pour lui.

- Pourquoi?

- Ton père était un brillant auror qui s'est lancé à sa poursuite dès le début. Il a toujours dit que Lord Voldemort était un puissant mage noir et maléfique, et qu'il fallait le combattre dès le début.

- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a choisi plutôt que…

- C'est une possibilité mais il avait peut être ses propres raisons, répondit Dumbledore en coupant Harry au milieu de sa phrase.

Harry n'avait jamais dit à personne que Neville aurait pu avoir cette même cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il avait d'abord pensé que cela ne changerait rien qu'il le dise ou non, et puis dans un sens c'était vite apparu comme relevant de la vie privée de Neville. Il était leur ami et Harry ne voulait pas faire peser sur lui quelque chose qui aurait simplement pu arriver.

- Et donc vous pensez que l'un des objets que nous avons vus chez les parents d'Harry ou l'un de ceux dont il a hérité pourrait être un horcruxe?

- Je le pense en effet mais si c'est le cas, je pense vraiment qu'il s'agit de l'un des objets présent dans le colis que tu as reçu Harry.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être un objet qui se situe encore dans la maison?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, nous ne pouvions voir que le objets qui n'appartenaient pas à la maison elle-même, les objets dont tu as hérité sont ceux que nous avons pu retrouver. Or si nous les avons trouvés, j'ai dans l'idée que c'est parce qu'il n'appartenait pas vraiment à la maison, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton las comme s'il y avait réfléchi de longues heures.

- Professeur, je n'ai reçu que les baguettes magiques de mes parents, un album photo et…une statuette bizarre, elle prend la forme d'un louveteau qui nous a fait l'effet d'être vivants.

- Etre vivant?, répéta Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils de son portrait.

- Oui, vous pensez que ça peut être ça?, demanda Hermione d'un ton pressant.

- C'est possible, à vous de mettre en application cette idée, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton doux.

- Très bien, alors nous allons essayer, conclut Harry d'un ton neutre.

- Au-revoir Professeur.

- Au-revoir les enfants et bonne chance, lança Dumbledore d'un ton triste.

Ginny, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans le salon des préfets tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait rapidement vers son dortoir pour y prendre les différents objets que lui avaient légués ses parents. Une dernière fois, il observa la statuette en remarquant qu'elle semblait véritablement le suivre des yeux.

- Alors Harry, tu viens?

Ron avait monté l'escalier sans bruit et se demandait vraisemblablement pourquoi son ami ne les avait pas rejoint. Harry ne bougea pas, il avait plongé les yeux dans ceux de la statuette et réfléchissait.

- Harry, ça ne va pas?, s'inquiéta Ron.

- Si, si, je me disais simplement que là je commence à me rendre compte que ça va être vraiment difficile et…Ron, tu crois que je fais bien de vous entraîner dans cette aventure. Je veux dire c'est très dangereux et…

Ron s'installa devant son propre lit face à son ami. Harry avait besoin de réconfort c'était évident mais d'habitude c'était Hermione qui faisait ça mieux que lui.

- Harry, nous sommes tes amis. A quoi cela servirait-il d'avoir des amis s'ils vous abandonnent à la moindre petite difficulté?, demanda Ron en s'asseyant sur son propre lit.

- La moindre petite difficulté? Là il faut se battre contre Lord Voldemort.

- Oh, un mage noir, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, on fera ça à l'heure du déjeuner entre deux ASPICS…, dit Ron malicieux avant de reprendre plus gravement. Non sérieusement Harry, nous avons choisi de venir avec toi et rien ne pourra nous arrêter, surtout les filles, tu les connais elles vont se mettre en colère contre nous et ça va encore être de notre faute…

- J'ai peur pour vous. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ma faute et je ne sais pas comment…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour les filles mais pour moi, même s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait ta faute. Aujourd'hui il tue de nombreuses personnes et tu ne t'en sens pas responsable alors pour nous ce sera la même chose, nous pourrions mourir demain parce qu'il l'a choisi, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois ton meilleur ami ou pas. D'accord?

- Je comprends, répondit Harry toujours un peu perplexe. Merci Ron, tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami.

- Evidemment, qui voudrais-tu que je sois? Allez viens, on va retrouver les filles sinon elles vont débouler ici comme des furies.

- Très bien, tiens prend ça, tu servira au moins à quelque chose, lança Harry malicieux.

Les deux amis retrouvèrent Ginny et Hermione qui commençaient effectivement à s'impatienter dans le salon des préfets. Harry déposa les objets de son colis un à un sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Ils s'installèrent autour en s'asseyant en tailleur.

- Alors comment on fait pour être sur que c'est un horcruxe?, demanda Ron en observant à tour de rôle Harry et Hermione.

- Je suppose qu'il faut faire comme pour l'ours en peluche d'Harry et lancer le sort de REVELATUM, mais après je suppose que le simple fait de lancer le sort que nous avons utilisé pour détruire nos souvenirs nous permettra d'y voir plus clair même si on n'arrive pas à détruire l'horcruxe en une seule fois.

- Très bien, vas-y Hermione jette le sort de révélation tu veux?

- REVELATUM

Une sorte de halo doré scintilla quelques secondes autour de la statuette sous les yeux ébahis des quatre amis.

- Eh qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?, s'exclama Ginny.

- Aucune idée.

- Vous croyez que c'est dangereux?

- Je ne sais pas Ron ça n'en avait pas l'air.

- Très bien, j'y vais, décida Harry d'un ton déterminé.

- Tu fais quoi là, Harry?, demanda Ginny visiblement effrayée.

- Il faut bien qu'on essaie et c'est à moi de le faire, déclara Harry. Je vais lancer le sort pour détruire les horcruxes.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent tandis qu'Harry se levait et disposait la statuette un peu à l'écart. Il leva sa baguette et cria EXPECTUM SPIRITUM.

Harry fut envahi par une idée de souffrance. Il vit ses parents. Ils semblaient heureux, puis ils donnaient à manger à un petit garçon en riant. Il vit Lupin et Sirius en tenue de soirée, ils regardaient un couple qui se mariaient. Le couple se tournaient vers eux. Harry reconnut ses parents. Sa mère était absolument sublime. Les images se superposaient, toujours des images de bonheur jusqu'à la dernière. Il voyait ses parents devant Peter Pettigrow qui exécutait un acte de magie. Le flash se termina et Harry se retrouva directement dans le salon des préfets.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Wahou!, dit simplement Harry. Je me suis trompé n'est-ce pas? J'ai fait le sortilège à l'envers?, constata Harry sans répondre.

- Oui, mais ça semble être un bon système aussi, ajouta Hermione en hochant la tête.

- C'était un horcruxe? Tu l'as détruit?, s'enquit Ginny avec insistance.

- Tu as vu quelque chose?, s'inquiéta Ron en se plaçant devant son meilleur ami.

- Oui j'ai vu quelque chose mais non je ne pense pas que c'était un horcruxe. Hermione ou as-tu trouvé l'idée de fabriquer les souvenirs?

- C'était mentionné dans un livre de la bibliothèque nationale des sorciers: Magie magique pour les sorciers confirmés. J'ai vu le même livre dans la bibliothèque du Terrier.

- Donc c'est un livre courant dans les familles de sorciers?, insista Harry en regardant tour à tour ses amis.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai supposé aussi, pourquoi?

- Parce que je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir de mes parents. Je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont fabriqué eux-mêmes mais il y avait plusieurs souvenirs superposés, remarqua Harry.

- J'ai lu ça quelque part aussi, certains objets magiques peuvent avoir la propriété magique d'enregistrer les plus beaux souvenirs de ses propriétaires, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils et en marchant de long en large dans la pièce.

- C'est très plausible en effet.

- Donc ce n'est pas un horcruxe n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

- Alors c'est fini, c'est la seule chose que nous avions.

- En effet, soupira Harry.

Ils retournèrent tous s'asseoir sur les canapés l'air déçu. Quelques minutes auparavant ils avaient encore de l'espoir, maintenant ils n'en avaient plus beaucoup. A quoi cela servirait-il d'affronter Voldemort s'il ne pouvait pas mourir.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour trouver un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle? Ça peut nous prendre des années pour trouver une relique et ensuite il faudra savoir ou elle se trouve, en espérant que Voldemort ne l'ai pas caché trop loin…

- Oui c'est sur, approuva Ron en regardant Harry.

Aucun d'eux n'avait posé de questions sur ce que Harry avait vu en entrant dans les souvenirs contenus dans la statuette, ils estimaient que cela relevait de l'intimité de Harry, de son passé. Comme s'il lisait dans leurs pensées, Harry soupira, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi mais il avait envie de leur raconter, pour partager quelque chose de plus avec eux, il leur fit un récit détaillé des différentes bribes de souvenirs qu'il avait vus. Ses amis se contentèrent de le regarder seule Hermione avait froncé les sourcils en entendant les paroles de Harry.

- Et dans la dernière image, il y avait mes parents, et Peter Pettigrow qui effectuait un drôle d'acte de magie avec sa baguette, il faisait de grandes incantations.

- C'est bizarre quand même. Hermione t'en pense quoi?

- Hein, ah euh, il faisait des étincelles?

- Euh oui je crois.

- Il avait un parchemin devant lui?

- Oui, exactement. Mais comment tu sais tout ça?

- Je suppose que c'est le sortilège de gardien du secret qu'a réalisé Pettigrow pour tes parents.

- Mais t'es géniale Hermione, tu m'impressionneras comme ça jusqu'à nos 94 ans, s'exclama Ginny avec un sourire béat.

- Merci Ginny, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- Enfin bon tout ça c'est très bien mais on n'a toujours pas d'horcruxe, constata Ron.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu bizarre que les parents d'Harry aient enfermé leurs souvenirs dans une statuette?

- Non, la grand-tante Muriel a fait pareil. Seuls les sorciers très doués en magie le font.

- Oui, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils avaient déjà un album photo pour ça…, reprit Hermione songeuse.

- Et alors?

- Alors, je ne sais pas.

- Je crois que je comprends ce que veut dire Hermione, constata Ginny en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

- Euh, vous pourriez nous expliquer ça les filles?, dit Harry un peu agacé.

- Et bien, il se pourrait que l'un des deux soit un faux ou du moins que l'un des deux soit un horcruxe choisit spécialement par Voldemort.

- Réfléchis Harry, pourquoi toutes les photos que l'on a vues à Godric's Hollow n'étaient pas visibles pour Hagrid et Dumbledore, pourtant, il s'agissait de souvenirs au même titre que cet album et que cette statuette à souvenirs.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais alors ça voudrait dire que l'album photo est un horcruxe?

- Oui, peut-être, il nous faudrait vérifier, dit Hermione en hochant la tête.

- Mais admettons que l'album photo soit un horcruxe, je comprends pourquoi il était visible pour Dumbledore et Hagrid, mais pourquoi la statuette et les baguettes?, demanda Ginny en retroussant son nez et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, j'imagine que pour les baguettes des parents de Harry, c'est assez évident, les baguettes ne faisaient pas partie de la maison en elle-même, il s'agissait d'objets très personnels, répondit Ron en attendant l'assentiment d'Hermione qui lui sourit.

- Et pour la statuette?, reprit Harry.

- Tout comme l'a dit Ron, la statuette devait avoir une grande valeur personnelle pour tes parents Harry. Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec Lupin…

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je le ferai, Lupin était là dans plusieurs des souvenirs que j'ai pu voir. Il était certainement au courant de la statuette à souvenir. Vous croyez que si l'album est véritablement un horcruxe, il va être détruit? Je veux dire, ce sont des photos qui immortalisent les meilleurs moments de mes parents et…

- Et bien, tu nous as bien dit que la bague des Gaunt n'avait pas été détruite, et puis les objets qui contenaient nos souvenirs n'ont pas été détruits alors j'imagine que tu pourras le garder, le rassura Ginny.

- Oui, tu as certainement raison. Harry, veux-tu lancer l'incantation maintenant ou est-ce que tu préfères attendre?

- Non, je voudrais essayer maintenant. REVELATUM!, s'écria Harry en pointant sa baguette sur l'album photo.

Un nuage de fumée noire s'échappa de l'album qui s'ouvrit dans un mouvement brusque tandis que les feuillets s'étaient mis à tourner rapidement comme animés par le vent qu'il n'y avait pourtant pas. Les jeunes gens se tournèrent les uns vers les autres. Ils ignoraient tous ce que cette réaction pouvait signifier.

- Je suppose qu'il ne se serait rien passé si l'album avait été un simple album photo, supposa Harry en regardant Hermione.

- C'est exact Harry, cependant ça ne veut pas dire que l'album photo est un horcruxe.

- Non, mais c'est ce que vous croyez tous les trois n'est-ce pas?, demanda la jeune homme en interrogeant ses amis du regard.

- Oui, c'est ce que je crois, répondit Ron en premier.

- Et moi aussi, ajouta Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord aussi.

- Très bien, alors allons-y nous avons un horcruxe à détruire, conclut Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers l'album photo de ses parents. EXPECTUM SPIRITUM!

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau dans le salon des préfets à s'entraîner.

- Harry, il faudrait que tu te concentres un peu plus. Dans le livre il est écrit qu'il faut que tu le veuilles de tout ton cœur.

- Hermione, tu crois vraiment que je n'y met pas tout mon cœur?, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton agacé.

- Je veux dire qu'il faut…je ne sais pas…essaie de faire comme si…si Ginny était en danger et qu'il fallait que tu la sauves!

- Ouai super facile!, railla Harry.

- Allez vas-y essaie, insista la jeune fille confiante.

Harry essaya pourtant avec bien peu de conviction, la fumée noire s'échappa de l'album. On aurait presque cru qu'il allait prendre feu sous leurs yeux. Harry se tourna vers Hermione avec un air qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Tu vois!, s'indigna Harry.

- Concentre toi davantage, répéta la jeune fille avec conviction.

- Vas-y, essaie toi!, lança Harry.

- Si tu veux, accepta Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Hermione s'approcha de l'horcruxe et lança l'incantation. La fumée noire habituelle s'échappa de l'album photo mais une lueur accompagna le nuage noir. Hermione fut presque aussi surprise qu'Harry qui écarquilla les yeux alors que Ron lançait un "Wahou".

- Tu avais raison, il fallait se concentrer, remarqua Harry près de l'hilarité tant le soulagement l'envahissait.

- Il est détruit?, demanda Ginny?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Peut-être simplement affaibli. Le livre décrivait un flash très puissant et là…on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été très puissant, constata Hermione.

- Ron, essaie!

Comme pour Hermione, Ron produisit un faible éclair de lumière. A tour de rôle, il s'essayèrent à la tâche. Il était particulièrement tard quand Harry produisit enfin le flash de lumière tant attendu. Le nuage de fumée noire prit la forme de la marque des ténèbres puis disparu.

- ça y est, je crois qu'on a réussi.

- Ouais, tu es géniale Hermione!

- Attends! REVELATUM!,s'écria la jeune fille.

Rien ne se produisit. Aucune fumée. Aucun éclair. Pas la moindre petite lueur. Rien. Ils restèrent tous un instant encore sur leur garde, ils ne voulaient pas se faire une fausse joie…jusqu'à ce que Hermione pousse un profond soupir.

- Hermione, tu es la fille la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse, dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras et en la faisant tourner dans les airs.

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment de Ron tandis que celui-ci se mettait à sautiller sur place. Harry était pris d'un fou rire tandis que Ginny était au bord des larmes. L'émotion était palpable. Ils avaient réussi à détruire une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Ils progressaient vers leur but ultime. Anéantir Voldemort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny allait chercher des bièraubeurres dans les cuisines et ils fêtèrent leur réussite, une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils s'écroulèrent épuisés, profitant d'un sommeil réparateur au milieu du salon des préfets sur les coussins et devant une cheminée bien fournie. Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillés par une voix qui les appelait doucement.

- Harry? Ronald? Miss Granger? Miss Weasley?

- Mmmmm

- Il va vous falloir vous lever.

- Mmmm qui est-ce?

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Professeur Dumbledore?

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fait. Alors? Verdict?_


	35. Chapter 35

_Merci, merci, merci. A chaque chapitre, je suis de plus en plus surprise par vos reviews. Je suis ravie que certains d'entre vous aiment vraiment cette histoire. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'écrire mais là je crois qu'elle est pratiquement achevée. Alors, avant de passer au chapitre j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire._

_S'agissant des publications d'abord, vous avez du remarqué que le rythme était moins soutenu que d'habitude, et je pense que ça ne vas pas aller en s'améliorant parce que mes partiels commencent Lundi et qu'avant j'ai toutes les révisions qui m'attendent... Enfin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas..._

_Ensuite pour ce chapitre, je vous préviens tout de suite, ça va être un chapitre beaucoup plus détendu et soft. Peu d'aventures et pas tellement de Romance mais un peu d'humour (enfin j'espère parce que dans la vie je ne suis pas drôle comme fille alors...) eh oui les jumeaux font une nouvelle apparition. Par contre les deux prochains chapitres vont être plein de romance Ron/Hermione, je vous le promets!_

_Voilà, donc maintenant c'est fini et je vais commencer le remerciement de mes reviewers:_

_- **Sarah**: je comprends que tu n'ais pas eu le temps de relire toute la fic, tu sais, tu peux attendre la fin, il reste moins de 20 chapitres alors... Sinon, pour mon petit neveu, c'est d'origine celte je crois. Enfin, voilà bonne chance pour le "bossage" intensif dont tu es victime (lol) et gros bisous_

_- **Fanficreunies**: j'ai lu toutes tes reviews alors je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour y répondre: merci, merci, merci. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer la suite. Gros Bisous et à trés bientot. PS: c'est trés gentil d'en avoir laissé à certains chapitres antérieurs aussi, surtout au chapitre 15 qui est et restera mon chapitre préférée...comme toi je crois._

_- **Mirandae**: Je ne t'en veux pas pour le chapitre précédent (si en fait, j'étais super triste) et justement je voulais encore te féliciter pour ta fic La boulette de Neville dont j'ai du parler au chapitre précédent, et j'ai vu que c'était toi l'auteur (j'adore) enfin bref... Merci pour mon petit neveu, il va toujours trés bien. Je vais essayer d'aller rapidement pour publier la suite mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ça risque d'etre un peu tendu dans les semaines suivantes, surtout que je bosse en juillet, mais bon j'essaierai quand même de ne pas mettre trop longtemps. Pour l'intrigue, merci, j'ai essayé de faire mon maximum, les autres horcruxes devraient faire leur apparition dans les prochains chapitres. Quant à Dumbledore ( qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? lol) je pense que tu vas rapidement comprendre. Comme je le disais, ce chapitre est moins focalisé sur la romance de Ron et d'Hermione ou sur l'aventure, c'est un chapitre un peu plus drole sur la vie quotidienne de Poudlard donc...tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Maintenant je te laisse (aprés ces dix lignes de dissertation) et gros bisous._

_- **Lucki**: Et tu vas bientot la connaitre (la suite, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas). Ravie d'avoir de nouvelles reviews chaque semaine et Gros bisous._

_- **Julie231**: Ahah! Ron est vraiment ton personnage préféré...mais il te faudra encore attendre un peu avant de connaitre la fin, je n'ai pas vraiment encore décidé de ce qui allait se passer, mais comme je l'ai dit dans un chapitre précédent, je crains que l'on ne puisse pas mettre fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort sans qu'il y ait des pertes. On verra si c'est Ron ou pas... Sinon, j'ai fait quelques modifications pour insérer un (tout petit) peu de RL/NT parce que j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimes bien ce couple. Sincèrement, j'ai beauoup de mal à imaginer une intrigue à leur propos mais j'ai essayé, ce n'est pas fameux mais tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Ce passage devrait se trouver dans un prochain chapitre mais pas pour tout de suite. Et bravo pour ta perspicacité, c'est bien du tableau de Dumbledore dont il s'agissait (la seule à l'avoir mentionné!)_

_- **Etoiledeneige**: lol voilà, je l'ai mise la suite. (vivement ton prochain verdict madame le juge)_

_- **Nad**: Alors elle était bonne la pizza? lol Je sais que vous allez tous en avoir marre à force, mais merci pour vos compliments, ça fait du bien par ou ça passe...lol Sinon pour Dumbledore, à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que tout le monde s'en étonnerait autant, mais tu vas bientot avoir ta réponse (le prchain épisode est arrivé)_

_Voilà, j'ai fini de monopoliser la conversation, maintenant bonne lecture et merci aux courageux qui continuent à lire ma fic aprés ces 34 chapitres...le 35e arrive...:_

* * *

- Harry? Ronald? Miss Granger? Miss Weasley? 

- Mmmmm

- Il va vous falloir vous lever.

- Mmmm qui est-ce?

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Professeur Dumbledore?

- Et bien oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez réussi quelque chose hier soir et j'ai donc décidé de venir vous réveiller ici ce matin.

Hermione se rendit compte de la situation. Elle-même était pressée contre Ron qui ronflait tout en enserrant sa taille comme un ours en peluche tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux bouclés de la jeune fille. Quant à Ginny et Harry, ils étaient endormis dans les bras de l'un de l'autre et souriaient dans leur sommeil. Des bouteilles de bièraubeurres traînaient au sol.

Hermione s'arracha aux bras de Ron qui grogna bruyamment.

- Hermione, tu pourrais te lever un peu moins vite la prochaine fois? Je dormais, là!

- Monsieur Weasley, je pense que l'heure de se lever est largement arrivée.

- Hein? Quoi? Professeur Dumbledore? Par Merlin!

Ron s'était redressé précipitamment en entendant une voix d'adulte, craignant un instant qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un de sa famille mais peu rassuré qu'il s'agisse de l'ancien directeur de l'école. Il resta un moment au-dessus du canapé, ne sachant s'il devait se lever ou rester assis. Il opta pour une autre alternative et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Harry qui grogna en le pointant avec sa baguette magique sans même ouvrir les yeux.

- Ron ne refait jamais ça, ta sœur dort…et elle est très bien là où elle est…dit Harry en souriant largement.

- Harry lève toi tout de suite, murmura Ron tout en restant les yeux rivés sur Hermione debout à quelques mètres qui fixait le portrait de Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

- Oh, doucement je me réveille!, grommela Harry. Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable quand même…

- Debout j'te dis!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent?

- Dumbledore te regarde dormir dans les bras de ma sœur, grogna Ron.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, accorda un regard à Ron avant de fixer le cadre dans lequel Albus Dumbledore le regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Harry, ne sachant s'il s'agissait de malice ou de colère, se leva d'un coup oubliant que Ginny était à moitié allongée sur lui. La jeune fille retomba lourdement sur le canapé.

- Non mais ça va pas Harry? Tu es vraiment une brute!

- Ginny debout!

- Hein?

- Regarde le cadre.

Ginny se tourna lentement vers le cadre, sachant d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et rougit violemment en voyant le regard de Dumbledore se poser sur elle. Elle esquissa cependant un léger sourire.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Miss Weasley. Je disais donc à Miss Granger qu'il était temps pour vous de vous rendre en cours.

Voyant que les quatre adolescents qui continuaient de le fixer sans bouger, Dumbledore comprit qu'ils attendaient quelle serait leur punition.

- Eh bien jeunes gens dépêchez-vous, le professeur Mc Gonagall, au contraire de moi, pourrait vous sermonner et vous donner une retenue pour avoir dormi ici cette nuit. Allez, filez!

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se précipitèrent tous ensemble dans la salle commune où personne n'était encore réveillé. Ils défirent leurs lits afin de faire croire à leurs camarades qu'ils avaient dormis dans leurs lits et filèrent dans la salle de bain.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, le repas était extrêmement silencieux entre eux mais Harry croisa le regard de Ron et ils éclatèrent de rire bientôt suivis par Ginny. Hermione les regardait un peu durement.

- Dumbledore va se faire des idées maintenant!

- Mais non Hermione, arrête de tout dramatiser, et puis de toutes façons on s'en fiche.

- Ginny, je ne veux pas que Dumbledore pense que…enfin…

- Que toi et moi on est ensemble? Ne t'en fais pas, il a bien vu que ce n'était pas le cas. Par contre pour Harry et Ginny…

- Non, ça je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que l'on abuse de notre fonction de préfet.

- Hermione, tu t'inquiète toujours pour ce qui ne nous inquiète pas, s'exclama Ron en riant.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais lui donna un gros coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se frottait encore le côté quand ils arrivèrent à leur premier cours.

Les serpentards étaient déjà là. Ils s'étaient tenus à l'écart depuis le début de l'année, certainement à cause de Malefoy, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer quelques quolibets à Hermione quand elle était seule. Jamais ils ne s'en prenaient à Ron ou à Harry, leur nouvelle notoriété leur faisait sans doute un peu peur. Ils savaient que les autres élèves ne les suivraient pas cette fois. Mais Hermione ne leur avait rien dit et ils furent un peu étonnés quand ils virent Pansy Parkinson lui lancer un regard mauvais en chuchotant quelque chose à Nott qui éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi?

- Ta petite amie Weasley! Alors, elle est bonne?

- Ta g Nott!, rugit le jeune homme en pointant sa baguette sur Nott.

L'arrivée de Slughorn l'empêcha de répondre mais il serra les dents et passa le cours à chuchoter à l'oreille de Goyle qui ricanait bêtement. Ron n'avait pas peur de Nott mais il s'apercevait qu'Hermione n'avait pas même regardé les Serpentards, au contraire, elle avait baissé le regard, et Ron s'inquiétait de cette situation.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent les Serpentards?

- Oh, comme d'habitude je suppose. Rien de spécial. Ils doivent s'ennuyer sans Malefoy.

- Et tu ne leur dis rien?

- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ne t'inquiète pas Ron tout va bien, répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

Mais tout n'allait pas bien, Ron le voyait parfaitement et il se promit désormais d'accompagner Hermione chaque fois qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais peu lui importait, il devait prendre soin d'elle. Le professeur Winston leur avait fait savoir qu'ils pourraient et devraient retourner au Terrier pendant les vacances de printemps. Harry souhaitait en profiter pour se rendre au 12, square Grimmaurd mais aussi aux archives du ministère afin d'approfondir les recherches sur le médaillon et sur la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Hagrid les aida à porter leurs bagages jusque dans le parc, se donnant ainsi une excuse pour discuter avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup le temps d'aller le voir depuis la rentrée et Hagrid était heureux de pouvoir les accompagner au train.

- Vous savez rien n'est plus pareil depuis que le professeur Mc Gonagall est directrice, les méthodes restent les mêmes, plus ou moins, mais nous, les professeurs sommes sollicités pour tout un tas de chose.

- Quel genre de choses Hagrid?

- Oh, pour la surveillance des études, pour la sécurité de Poudlard et…enfin pour un tas de chose. Mais j'essaie de garder un peu de temps pour Graup.

- Euh…il va bien?

- Oh oui il fait beaucoup de progrès, il parle anglais presque couramment maintenant.

- Vraiment?, répondit Ron un peu sceptique.

- Oh, bien sur, certains mots ressemblent davantage à des grognements mais enfin…

- Il vit toujours dans la foret? Les centaures ne lui posent pas de problème?s'inquiéta Hermione

- Oh, les centaures, c'est une autre histoire. Certains commencent à se rapprocher des humains. Ils disent qu'ils ont lu les signes et que la guerre ne se fera pas sans eux. Mais il y en a d'autres qui persistent à croire que les humains les prennent pour des chevaux.

Ils étaient arrivés à la gare de Pré au Lard et il les laissa monter leurs bagages après leur avoir dit au-revoir. Ron et Hermione laissèrent Harry et Ginny s'occuper de leurs bagages tandis qu'ils allaient aider les préfets à répartir les premières et deuxièmes années dans les compartiments.

De nombreux élèves avaient choisi de rentrer chez leurs parents pendant les vacances de printemps. Il s'agissait de réunir les familles le plus souvent possible. Apparemment c'était une condition imposée par le gouvernement pour que Poudlard réouvre ses portes.

- Hermione, dépêche toi, le train va bientôt partir!, s'écria Ron d'un bout à l'autre du train en voyant que son amie était toujours sur le quai.

- Je sais Ron, mais viens plutôt m'aider.

La jeune fille était en train de se débattre avec le chaton d'une première année qui s'était caché sous un banc de la gare pour échapper au torrent de pluie qui s'abattait sur eux, tandis que la première année sanglotait de voir son chaton s'échapper, Hermione tentait désespérément de l'attraper.

Ron secoua ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et se pencha sous le banc aux cotés d'Hermione. Il tendit son bras et attrapa la petite boule de poil dissimulée près du mur. Il rendit le chaton à la première année qui s'engouffra dans le train.

- Eh bien, elle pourrait dire merci, bougonna Ron.

- Ron, elle était intimidée, c'est rien.

- Bonjour les préjugés! Je lui ai rien fait à cette fille!

- Laisse Ron, allez viens!

Elle lui prit la main dans un geste qu'il trouvait délicieux et l'entraîna par la porte située tout à l'avant du train. Ils s'engageaient dans le couloir quand le train s'ébranla, faisant trébucher Hermione. Ron la rattrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui.

- Ronald vas-tu me lâcher? C'est bon maintenant je tiens debout.

- Oh Hermione, je m'assurais simplement que tu allais bien. N'hésite pas, si tu sens que tu vas encore tomber…appelle moi!, répondit Ron en repoussant une mèche de cheveux mouillés qui était tombée sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Je vais bien, lâche moi maintenant!, dit-elle un peu crispée.

Ils retrouvèrent Ginny et Harry qui avaient invité Luna dans leur compartiment. Apparemment, Neville faisait tout pour éviter la jeune fille car lorsqu'il la vit assise près d'eux, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit Dean et Seamus dans le compartiment voisin.

Luna se rapprocha de Ron qui parut un peu étonné. Ginny étouffait un fou rire, apparemment elle savait pourquoi Luna paraissait maintenant s'intéresser beaucoup à Ron. Lui qui pensait pouvoir être tranquille avec Hermione et en profiter pour…pour quoi au fait? Après tout elle lui avait presque dit qu'elle l'aimait pour se rétracter ensuite en inventant cette histoire de flèche de cupidon, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Ainsi la jeune fille se montrait particulièrement désagréable avec lui et il se dit que Luna n'était pas si mal en fait, elle aurait même été jolie sans ces boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis.

Ron et Luna engagèrent une discussion sur le travail de son père, Luna ne cessait de l'informer de complots divers sur ce qui se passait au département des mystères et les relations que les langues de plomb nouaient avec des vampires et des loups-garous. Harry et Ginny participaient de temps à autres à la discussion tandis qu'Hermione restait en retrait à regarder le paysage défiler.

A l'arrivée du train, Ron salua Luna qui partait avec son père et retourna auprès de sa famille qui embrassait déjà Harry, Ginny et Hermione. Les jumeaux lui adressèrent un sourire mauvais. Quelque chose clochait, rester à savoir quoi. Ron fut fixé quelques minutes plus tard. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la gare, les jumeaux en profitèrent pour l'encadrer et le retenir en arrière à l'écart des autres.

- Eh petit frère, on sait pour toi et Hermione.

- C'est moche!

- Très moche!

- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre?, répondit Ron en tentant de se dégager.

Ron était plus grand et plus musclé que les jumeaux mais ils étaient deux et semblaient déterminer à poursuivre la conversation, Ron fut obligé de rester coincé entre eux.

- Ça nous fait que maman, elle, n'est pas au courant.

- Et qu'elle aime beaucoup Hermione.

- Alors fait lui plaisir, et excuse toi auprès d'elle.

- Mais pourquoi je m'excuserais, j'ai rien fait de mal moi.

- Si, tu as forcément fait quelque chose.

- Tu es un idiot avec les filles.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de toujours tout gâcher?

- Alors vas t'excuser, rampe à ses pieds, fais ce que tu veux mais retournez ensemble!

- Non je n'irai pas m'excuser, et puis ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Bon, très bien, si tu veux faire la tête…mais au moins faites semblant, parce que sinon ça va fendre le cœur à maman…

- Et Luna Lovegood n'est pas une fille pour toi, alors laisse tomber l'affaire, ajouta George en lâchant son bras.

Fred et George le laissèrent sans aller en le menaçant de leurs deux index. Ron allait devoir les supporter pendant deux semaines entières. Une vraie partie de plaisir! Mais après tout, faire plaisir à sa mère, lui donnait une excuse pour être avec Hermione. D'un autre côté, il y avait Luna…

Luna qui lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'elle aimerait beaucoup aller au prochain bal avec lui, qui se montrait douce et gentille, au contraire d'Hermione, beaucoup trop intelligente et autoritaire…beaucoup trop parfaite pour lui.

Il fallait y réfléchir. Mais pour le moment, il s'approchait d'Harry et de Ginny, il allait falloir trouver un moyen de parler à Hermione de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour la sérénité de Molly Weasley, et ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour trouver une idée. Ron aurait besoin d'aide pour faire accepter la réalité à Hermione.

Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de mentir à Mrs Weasley, après tout elle le découvrirait bien un jour. Mais, par-dessus tout ils redoutaient la réaction d'Hermione s'il s'agissait pour elle de faire semblant de sortir avec son meilleur ami, un garçon qu'elle aimait toujours malgré leur rupture.

Hermione tentait de se dire qu'ils avaient essayé et que si ça n'avait pas marché une fois, ça ne marcherait pas une seconde fois. Ron de son côté, ressentait toujours cette profonde attirance pour elle mais il estimait que si elle ne revenait pas c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Réaction puérile mais tant pis…il l'aimait mais il attendait aussi de l'amour en retour.

Pourtant il devait lui dire que sa mère ne savait pas qu'ils avaient rompu et qu'il leur fallait jouer un rôle pendant ces quinze jours… A leur arrivée au Terrier, Ron se passa la main derrière la nuque pour se donner du courage et avança vers Hermione dans la ferme intention de tout lui dire mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et sa mère interpella la jeune fille d'un ton joyeux.

- Hermione, ma chérie! Comme d'habitude tu dors dans la chambre de Ginny. Et interdiction de rendre visite à Ron en pleine nuit, prévint-elle un peu plus sévèrement.

- Oh, mais pourquoi je…

- Oui, je sais que vous êtes grands mais on va attendre un peu avant de vous laisser dormir ensemble d'accord?, reprit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand elle comprit que Ron n'avait jamais dit à sa mère qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Elle se tourna vers lui en rougissant pour le fusiller du regard. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire embarrassé qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace ce qui n'apaisa pas du tout la colère qui grandissait en elle. Si un regard avait pu tuer, celui d'Hermione aurait découpé Ron en tous petits morceaux.

- Hermione, viens je t'aide à monter ta valise!

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans l'escalier que la jeune fille l'attrapait violemment par le dos de sa robe pour l'approcher de son visage déformé par la colère et peut être aussi par une pointe de douleur dans les yeux.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?, marmonna la jeune fille sans desserrer les dents.

- Oh…euh…en fait…

- Ouais d'accord j'ai compris. Tu vas aller leur dire immédiatement!

- Je ne peux pas. Maman serait très triste et elle n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant.

- Ron!

- Hermione, allez on peut faire un peu semblant juste pour ces deux semaines!

- Non, Ron on ne va pas…

- Hermione s'il te plait…pour ma mère.

Elle ne pouvait jamais résister quand il la regardait avec des yeux tristes comme ça. Elle lâcha sa robe d'un geste furieux et le poussa dans l'escalier pour qu'il avance plus vite tandis que Mrs Weasley leur criait de ne pas rester trop longtemps en haut. Hermione pensa qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça!

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient raconté à Ginny et Harry ce qu'ils avaient dit à Ron et ils avaient beaucoup ri en imaginant la situation dans laquelle Ron et Hermione allaient être engagés. Les jumeaux prenaient un malin plaisir à placer Ron et Hermione dans des situations gênantes.

- Allez Ron, mets toi donc à côté de ta petite amie.

- Ron, tu ne prends pas la main d'Hermione?

- Ron, Hermione a froid, prête lui donc ta cape.

Hermione se promit que dès son retour à Poudlard, elle leur enverrait une beuglante pour qu'ils se rappellent qu'elle n'était pas une marionnette. Sa vengeance contre Ron était plus subtile, elle avait choisi de lui montrer son mécontentement par des mots tels que "mon canard en sucre" ou mon boursouflet d'amour"…ce qui le rendait quasiment hystérique.

- Harry au-secours, aide moi ou je vais commettre un meurtre.

- Et tu vas tuer qui?, répondit Harry amusé.

- HERMIONE GRANGER!!!

- Ah, oui, j'aurais du m'en douter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?, demanda Harry en soupirant.

- Elle me court sur le balai, et mon choupinet d'amour par-ci et mon Ron-Ron par-là…j'en peux plus!, s'exclama Ron, les yeux aussi flamboyants que ceux de Ginny quand elle était en colère.

- Pourtant tu le supportais quand c'était Lavande, remarqua Harry.

- Et j'ai quitté Lavande! Mais là je ne peux même pas la quitter puisqu'on n'est PAS ensemble!

- Ron, bats toi sur le même terrain qu'elle.

- Hein?

- Ron, agace la autant qu'elle t'agace…

Ron regarda un instant son meilleur ami, fréquenter sa sœur lui avait donné le même esprit tordu qu'elle, il en était presque devenu machiavélique avec son sourire en coin et son rire qui ne cherchait qu'à s'échapper de sa gorge. Mais d'un autre côté…

-Tu veux un morceau de gâteau ma mignonne?

- Hein…oui merci Choupinet, répondit Hermione un peu surprise mais avec un grand sourire poli.

Il allait la battre à son propre jeu. Ron redoubla d'attention envers Hermione, il lui prenait la main sans arrêt et elle ne pouvait rien dire, il enlaçait sa taille et lui parlait dans le creux de l'oreille, Mrs Weasley croyait qu'il lui chuchotait des mots d'amour tandis qu'en réalité, il lui disait:

- Alors ma choupette, tu t'amuses?

- Ron je te jure que…

- Voyons ma petite poulette, utilise un autre ton avec moi.

Ron ne la laissa pas répondre et se réfugia près de sa mère pour l'aider à la cuisine. Les frères Weasley s'amusaient beaucoup de la situation et Harry participait à l'hilarité silencieuse qui s'emparait du Terrier. La vie reprenait son cours dans la petite maisonnette branlante.

* * *

_Voilà, alors vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, c'est comme cela que l'on s'améliore et j'essaie de toujours prendre en compte vos remarques. _

_Gros Bisous __et à la semaine prochaine._

_Bisounours666_


	36. Chapter 36

_Alors voilà, j'ai fait une entorse à mon programme de révisions intensives juste avant mon partiel de cet aprés midi et je vous poste un petit chapitre en attendant parce que la semaine s'annonce rude et longue (croyez bien que je pense à vous autres: oh pauvres étudiants martyrisés par les maitres de conf!!!_

_Bref, je vais arrêter ma litanie et je vous poste quelques courtes réponses aux reviews avant de vous laisser lire. Visiblement, le petit manège de Ron et Hermione vous a inspiré lol:_

_- **Julie231**: Ah oui! La mio-mio m'aurait bien plu! J'adore ce surnom!!!_

_- **Rory59610**: Je suis toujours impressionnée par les personnes qui lisent les fics comme ça d'une traite! En tous cas, merci, et c'est promis, il y aura des tonnes de Ron/Hermione dans les prochains chapitres, aprés tout ce sont nos personnages préférés! lol Mon "boursouflet d'amour" est aussi le surnom que je préfère : directement inspiré de "mon chouchou d'amour"!!!)_

_- **Fanficreunies**: Effectivement c'était trés sympa à écrire aussi mais je crois qu'il n'y aura plus tellement de moments droles comme celui-ci, la fin de l'année approche et la fin de leur quête aussi..._

_- **Sarah**: Le réveil de Dumbledore! Ah oui ça aussi c'est un peu de vécu (en même temps si j'avais un grand mage tel que lui comme doyen de la fac, ça se saurait!!!)_

_- **Nad**: merci, merci, merci pour tous ces compliments, j'en ai rougis de plaisir! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre...bisous _

_- **Mirandae**: Non je n'ai pas ressucité Dumbledore lol mais c'est un personnage que j'aime bien aussi alors je voulais qu'il apparaisse pour autre chose que les horcruxes, alors je l'avoue je me suis fait ce petit plaisir lol. Pour ta théorie sur Luna et Ron, il va effectivement y avoir un petit épisode à ce sujet mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, alors je n'en dis pas plus! Gros bisous et merci pour les partiels, j'aurais bien besoin de tout le courage que tu me donnes... (ps: tu veux que je te dise un truc marrant: j'avais oublié de publier ce chapitre lol...quoi, c'était pas drole?! Mais oui mais vous ne comprenez pas, c'est un truc à propos d'une autre de mes fics lol)_

_- **Etoiledeneige**: c'est dur comme verdict mais en même temps, on ne doit pas etre trop gentil avec les auteurs de fic sinon ils font n'importe quoi alors merci pour tout et à trés bientot bisous_

_- **Shumeyo**: Lol, je crains que l'épisode surnom soit terminé malheureusement mais ces deux là n'ont pas fini de nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. En tous cas merci pour cette review, surtout que personnellement j'adore ta fic!!!_

_Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture en souhaitant bon courage à tous ceux qui passent des examens (ON EST LES MEILLEURS!!!) (oui je me motive toute seule) Bref, à bientot et j'espère que ça vous plaira..._

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny devaient se rendre au ministère pour étudier les archives mais ils devaient avant tout discuter avec Lupin de l'hypothèse du professeur Winston à propos de R.A.B. et celui-ci se montrait assez peu au Terrier et les jeunes gens s'entraînait au sortilège de désillusionnement ainsi qu'à l'autométamorphose en attendant. Hermione enrageait de voir que Ron réussissait maintenant de nombreuses métamorphoses très difficiles et qu'il leur donnait des conseils à ce titre. 

- Bon, Harry, il faut que tu voies vraiment ce que tu veux être, indiqua Ron, affalé sur son lit.

- Ok, j'essaie de visualiser mais ça ne marche pas.

- Harry, il faut suivre les instructions du livre, intervint Hermione.

- Hermione Granger, ça te fait si mal que ça de suivre mes conseils?

- Ron ça n'a rien à voir le livre dit que…

- Et MOI je dis qu'il faut vraiment imaginer la chose en quoi on veut se transformer.

- Bien, bien, on se calme et on essaie la méthode de Ron. Allez vas-y Harry, s'exclama Ginny, ulcérée de les entendre se chamailler à longueur de journée.

Au bout de plusieurs essais, Harry parvint à vieillir ses traits et à se faire pousser une moustache. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ron lui adressait un grand sourire. Elle sortit de la pièce agacée.

- Ron va lui parler un peu.

- Oui, va lui parler un peu, elle dépense beaucoup d'énergie à jouer la comédie pour maman et tu devrais la remercier plutôt que de l'énerver comme ça.

- Bon, bon d'accord j'y vais. Harry, cette moustache te rend ridicule, on dirait un pirate!

Mais Ron retrouva Hermione en grande discussion avec Lupin. Elle lui demandait de venir leur parler de Regulus Black dans la chambre de Ron, ce qu'il accepta avec une certaine retenue. Ron les suivit sans un mot dans sa propre chambre. Ils retrouvèrent Harry et Ginny et leur expliquèrent la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là.

- Vous voulez savoir ce que je sais sur Regulus? Mais je ne sais que ce que Sirius m'en avait dit. C'était un mangemort qui avait eu peur de ce que Voldemort faisait et s'était enfuis mais Voldemort ne laisse jamais personne en vie s'il peut transmettre des informations au camp adverse. Ainsi il l'a fait tuer.

- C'est ce que Sirius m'avait dit également à ceci près qu'il avait précisé que la rumeur disait que Voldemort l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Ce qui voudrait dire que Regulus était important à ses yeux.

- Oui c'est toujours possible mais il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur. Et vous pensez qu'Aglaé a trouvé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit?

- Non, Aglaé a préféré me taire la raison pour laquelle elle s'intéressait à Regulus. Et je crois que vous devriez en faire autant.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir?

- Non. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose que Dumbledore lui avait demandé et je suppose qu'il vous l'a demandé également, c'est donc qu'il avait son idée là-dessus.

- Je comprends. Vous avez peut être raison.

- Que vous a-t-elle demandé d'autre?

- Aglaé? Oh elle voulait savoir quel était le deuxième prénom de Regulus mais je l'ignore. J'imagine qu'il doit être inscrit sur l'arbre généalogique des Black, au 12, square Grimmaurd.

- Très bien, nous irons à Londres. Mais nous voudrions également nous rendre au ministère demain.

- Très bien, vous n'avez pas d'autorisation à nous demander du moment que vous prenez vos précautions, sauf pour toi Ginny, tu n'es pas majeure et tu dois demander à tes parents. S'ils disent oui, Harry te fera transplaner avec lui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très proches, ajouta Lupin avec un clin d'œil à Harry.

- Très bien, nous ferons comme ça alors, s'exclama rapidement celui-ci en rougissant. Et je voulais aussi vous demander…c'est à propos d'une statuette que j'ai reçu en héritage de mes parents…

- La statuette du Louveteau?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Je comprends, c'était une sorte de pot à souvenir pour tes parents, ils y déposaient des bribes de souvenir qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas oubliés. Sirius et moi avons même laissé deux de nos propres souvenirs dans cette statuette.

- Queudver connaissait l'existence de cette statuette?

- Oui mais pourquoi est-ce important?

- Pour rien, ce n'était qu'une question, merci Lupin, répondit Harry avec un regard reconnaissant.

Lupin redescendit à la cuisine et les quatre amis discutèrent de la façon dont ils allaient procéder pour leurs recherches dans les archives. Hermione se chargeraient de répartir les dossiers. Sa connaissance des bibliothèques lui permettraient de savoir quels sont les dossiers susceptibles d'être intéressant. Les trois autres liraient et étudieraient le plus de rapports possibles.

Ginny demanda à sa mère afin de se rendre au ministère avec ses amis, ils durent lui expliquer qu'ils iraient faire des recherches mais malgré son insistance, ils ne lui expliquèrent pas quel serait le sujet de leurs recherches et Mr Weasley du intervenir pour que Ginny puisse également se rendre au ministère.

Une fois l'autorisation obtenue et Mrs Weasley vivement contrariée, ils convinrent avec Mr Weasley de se rendre tous ensemble au ministère le lendemain matin, ce qui leur laisserait la journée entière pour rechercher des indices à la fois sur R.A.B. et sur la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Arrivés au ministère, ils remercièrent Mr Weasley qui les laissa seuls dans le grand Hall, Harry se rendit au bureau de la réception, se présenta et demanda à parler à Scrimgeour ou à un de ses assistants. Il fut conduit près du bureau du ministre où un jeune homme qui faisait étrangement penser à Percy les conduisit aux archives et leur donnèrent des badges les autorisant à s'y trouver à leur convenance. Harry se promit de les conserver à la fin de la journée. Une fois que l'assistant les eut laissés seuls, ils regardèrent les étagères avec un air impressionné.

- C'est rudement grand. Comment on fait pour chercher quelque chose que l'on ne sait même pas où on va pouvoir trouver?

- Les moldus diraient que c'est une aiguille dans une botte de foin, constata Harry en soupirant.

- Oui, Harry et il suffit de se faire piquer. Les moldus ont internet pour rechercher quelque chose dans une masse d'informations. Nous, nous avons…la magie?

- Il existe un sortilège de ce type?, demanda Harry vivement étonné.

- Non, enfin oui…enfin c'est compliqué mais…disons que j'ai adapté le sortilège d'attraction pour nos recherches, balbutia Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- Mais c'est illégal d'inventer des sortilèges!, s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers elle.

- Oh, Ron, ça va. Tu ne vas pas me faire un sermon quand même!?, s'écria la jeune fille rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Non, je suis juste…impressionné ma chérie, précisa Ron en insistant sur le dernier mot, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Hermione.

- Enfin bref. Harry, tu connais le système des moteurs de recherche? C'est un peu le même principe. Il faut préciser le mot que l'on recherche et les dossiers vont venir s'entasser sur cette table. Le problème c'est que dès que le mot apparaîtra dans le dossier, celui-ci sera sélectionné même s'il n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on cherche. A la fin de la journée, il suffira de lancer un sortilège de rangement et on n'y verra que du feu.

- Très bien, ce sera quand même très bien, vas-y Hermione montre nous ton sortilège.

Hermione agita sa baguette en criant ACCIO SEARCH POUFSOUFFLE. Des dizaines, peut être même des centaines, de dossier vinrent s'amonceler sur la table de recherche. Sous les soupirs désespérés de Ron, ils se mirent au travail.

La plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que d'affaires relatives à des élèves de Poudlard qui appartenaient à la maison de Poufsouffle. Parfois, il s'agissait également de vols dans la demeure de Poufsouffle ou encore des descendants de la fondatrice de Poudlard. Mais ils ne trouvaient rien en rapport avec une coupe qu'elle aurait eue.

- Je me sens découragée, souffla Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Et si on faisait une pause déjeuner?

- Le chaudron baveur ou la cafétéria du ministère?

- Je refuse de déjeuner ici, répondit immédiatement Ginny.

Chacun savait qu'elle pensait aux heures que Percy avait passé ici à chercher le traître. Elle avait raison, ils ne pourraient pas manger en sachant que celui qui avait tué Percy devait sans aucun doute partager leur repas. Sans un mot, Ron prit la main de sa sœur et invita les autres à les suivre d'un mouvement de la tête.

Pour une fois, c'est Ron qui fit transplaner Ginny au chaudron baveur où ils mangèrent en discutant de leurs recherches. La nostalgie avait été dissipée lorsque Ron avait renversé son verre sur Hermione. Ils éclatèrent de rire une fois qu'Hermione eut nettoyé sa robe par un mouvement net et précis de sa baguette.

A leur retour, ils croisèrent Tonks et Pénélope Deauclair qui discutaient dans le grand hall. Quand Percy et Pénélope étaient entrés dans l'ordre du Phénix Tonks avait immédiatement compris pour quelle raison ils se tenaient à l'écart, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec eux. Ron et Ginny lui furent reconnaissant de s'occuper de quelqu'un qui avait été si proche de leur frère, pour eux c'était encore trop difficile.

Très vite, ils retournèrent dans la salle des archives et continuèrent leurs recherches. Il était tard quand ils reçurent une note de service de la part de Mr Weasley qui leur indiqua qu'il était temps de repartir au Terrier. Ils se promirent de revenir le lendemain et tous les jours suivants s'il le fallait.

Le soir, le dîner ne fut pas très animé. Une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu dans un village moldu et deux habitants avaient été tués. Les adolescents préférèrent se rendre directement dans la chambre de Ron plutôt que de rester dans le salon avec les parents de Ron.

- J'espère que l'on trouvera quelque chose demain, soupira Hermione.

- Je l'espère aussi mais dans un sens, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait nous apprendre? Tu-sais-qui aurait pu cacher l'horcruxe n'importe ou, et on pourrait ne jamais le trouver, répondit Ginny.

- C'est vrai mais plus on en saura sur cette coupe, mieux ça vaudra, dit Hermione.

- Harry, tu as une idée où chercher?, demanda Ron avec un vague espoir dans le voix.

- Et bien, j'y ai réfléchi et…en fait Dumbledore semblait avoir mener des recherches dans les endroits où avaient vécu Tom Jedusor ou ses parents. Il a trouvé la bague dans la vieille maison des Gaunt. Son journal intime est revenu à Poudlard, là où il l'avait écrit. Le médaillon de Serpentard était caché dans une grotte où il a un jour terrorisé des enfants. Alors je me suis d'abord dit qu'il fallait chercher à l'orphelinat mais Dumbledore y est allé aussi enfin je crois.

- Pour quelle raison?

- Dans le souvenirs de l'orphelinat, il y avait un harmonica et je lui ai un jour fait remarqué qu'il aurait pu le détenir mais il m'a répondu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple harmonica.

- Donc pas un horcruxe, dit Ron en hochant la tête.

- Et donc je pense qu'il y est retourné pour vérifier, ajouta Harry

- C'est une bonne déduction, approuva Hermione.

- Donc tu penses que tu-sais qui a caché ses horcruxes dans des endroits qui étaient importants pour lui?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé, mais et vous?

- Moi je suis d'accord, répondit Hermione.

- Et moi aussi, ajouta Ron.

- Ginny?

- Je suis d'accord mais il va nous falloir chercher ou il a vécu exactement et ça ne va pas être facile c'est sur.

- On sait déjà beaucoup de choses. Il a d'abord vécu à l'orphelinat, puis à Poudlard, puis chez Barjow et Beurk, et après c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas. Peut être ne le saurons nous jamais…

- Mais on cherchera et on y mettra tout notre cœur, dit Hermione.

- Je suis prêt à avoir les doigts en sang à force de tourner les pages des livres et des registres si ça peut nous donner un quelconque indice…aussi minime soit-il, ajouta Ron déterminé.

- Tiens, Ron est amoureux des livres maintenant?, s'exclama Ginny amusé tandis que son frère se jetait sur elle en la chatouillant.

- Au secours! Harry, Hermione, venez m'aider, cria la jeune fille en riant tandis que Ron essayait d'éviter les assauts de ses amis.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley vint les prévenir que Bill, Fleur, Charlie et les jumeaux reviendraient au Terrier dans la nuit, elle fit apparaître deux lits le plus éloigné possible de ceux des garçons et leur précisa d'un œil suspicieux, surtout destiné à Ron et Hermione, qu'ils devraient donc tous dormir ensemble cette nuit et la nuit d'après.

Harry essaya de savoir pour quelles raisons les frères de Ron se retrouveraient tous au Terrier mais Mrs Weasley n'ajouta rien, après avoir sous-entendu l'idée qu'elle viendrait vérifier que tout le monde serait dans son lit pendant la nuit, mais Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion de l'ordre peut être même d'une mission. Et à croire le regard inquiet de ses amis, ils étaient d'accords avec ça.

Les filles allèrent chercher quelques affaires dans la chambre de Ginny tandis que Ron et Harry se débrouillaient avec les couvertures afin de faire leurs lits. Quand elles revinrent dans la pièce après être passées dans la salle de bain, elles retrouvèrent les deux garçons affalés au milieu d'un tas de draps et de couvertures qui riaient aux éclats sans avoir avancés.

Mrs Weasley vint les aider à finir de faire leurs lits et s'étonna de voir que Ron n'embrassait pas Hermione avant d'aller se coucher. Elle lui en fit la remarque, et elle prit la rougeur des oreilles de Ron pour de la gêne envers elle mais Molly Weasley lui expliqua que même à son âge elle ne s'endormait pas facilement sans un baiser de son époux. Elle enjoignit donc à son fils d'aller embrasser sa petite amie sous son œil attendri.

Ron était plutôt content d'être "obligé" d'aller embrasser Hermione qui avait tout fait pour éviter ce moment depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Le souvenir des moments heureux qu'ils avaient passé au Terrier à Noël étaient encore trop présent. Elle le laissait l'enlacer ou lui prendre la main mais jamais l'embrasser et de toutes façons il n'avait jamais osé essayer.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers Hermione, enlaça la jeune fille dans un geste qui lui devenait familier et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans s'en rendre compte elle les entrouvrit le laissant passer cette barrière, mais il la relâcha visiblement troublé. Hermione ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un trouble du à leur baiser ou au fait que Mrs Weasley venait d'étouffer un sanglot sous un sourire ému. Elle les laissa se coucher tranquillement et sorti de la pièce.

L'obscurité régnait dans la pièce mais Ron entendit Ginny se lever doucement et embrasser Harry, il esquissa une grimace dégoûtée et se tourna sur le côté, rêvant du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Hermione. Ce qu'il ne sut jamais c'est que cette nuit là, Hermione, elle aussi, rêva de leur baiser et peut être de plus encore. Même Mrs Weasley qui vint les voir dormir à trois reprises cette nuit là ne parvint pas à les sortir de leurs doux rêves.

* * *

_Et encore un de terminé, j'espère que ça vous a plu, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire et à bientot...enfin je ferais de mon mieux..._


	37. Chapter 37

_Coucou tout le monde! Eh oui, j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre mais je vous promets que j'étais débordée. Les partiels ça crève, mais bon il ne m'en reste plus que quatre (sur dix) alors je me suis dit que je pouvais prendre une demi-heure pour vous publier ce chapitre._

_C'est un chapitre un peu plus tendre mais aussi un peu plus..."explicite" je dirais, enfin vous en jugerez par vous-même. Le prochain ou le suivant devrait être un peu plus explicite._

_Bon allez j'abrège un peu parce que j'ai mon droit de la consommation qui m'attends, alors passons rapidement aux reviews:_

_- **Sarah**: Tu as raison je préfère ma place à la leur, quoique je serais curieuse de voir Ron à la fac de droit!!! Ce nouveau chapitre a également une fin assez romantique, tu m'en diras des nouvelles._

_- **Mirandae**: LOL ce nouveau chapitre était un peu relégué dans mes placards aussi mais j'espère avoir le temps de publier un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de la semaine pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière donc...enfin je te fais de gros bisous et à bientot._

_- **Etoiledeneige**: J'aime toujours autant tes reviews, et comme je le disais à Mirandae j'espère pouvoir vous publier un nouvea chapitre cette semaine parce que s'il faut attendre la fin des partiels vous allez me tuer! Enfin j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre qui est un peu plus soft._

_- **Rory59610**: J'ai peur que tu sois déçu par les horcruxes qui, j'en ai peur, ne serons pas cachés bien loin, moi non plus je n'ai pas tellement d'idées et puis j'ai écrit cette fic y a un petit moment (bien que je la réécrive de temps en temps) et donc je n'ai pas cherché trés loin, mais bon je crois que je vais essayer d'écrire une autre suite pour voir si je peux faire mieux. Ravie que tu ais aimé l'intervention de Mrs Weasley, elle n'a pas fini de faire parler d'elle...lol_

_- **Julie231**: J'espère que ton bac se passe bien (suis de tout coeur avec toi) si je ne me trompe pas, aujourd'hui c'était la philo alorsj'espère que ça s'est bien passé. Gros bisous et bonne lecture._

_Et voilà, donc encore une fois merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices pour tous vos encouragements, ça fait du bien et j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre..._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils retrouvèrent les frères Weasley attablés à la table du petit déjeuner. Bill dorlotait sa femme qui commençait déjà à avoir les rondeurs dues à son état. Les jumeaux étaient accoudés à la table et fermaient les yeux. Ils avaient l'air épuisé, tandis que Charlie et Mr Weasley se partageaient un même journal. Molly Weasley s'affairait dans la cuisine, et on pouvait l'entendre chantonner joyeusement.

- Salut les jeunes, dit Charlie.

- Bonjour, vous avez l'air fatigué.

- Oui la séance d'hier s'est terminée tard.

- Du nouveau?, demanda Ron avidement.

- Ron je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, laisse tes frères déjeuner tranquill…

- Maman, on devrait leur en parler, intervint Bill en regardant doucement son petit frère. De toutes façons il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

- En fait, les enfants, il s'agissait d'une réunion à propos d'un problème que l'on a avec un membre de l'ordre, ajouta Mr Weasley.

- Aglaé Winston?, demanda Hermione avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Hermione?

- Rien, juste…une intuition!, improvisa Ginny.

- Ron?, intervint Mrs Weasley en se tournant lentement vers son fils.

Mrs Weasley savait toujours quand ses enfants mentaient, or là ils mentaient. Elle n'avait aucune autorité sur Harry et Hermione, et elle savait parfaitement que Ginny ne dirait rien mais Ron était un très mauvais menteur, particulièrement quand il s'adressait à sa mère et en quelques secondes il lâcha le morceau devant le regard réprobateur de sa sœur.

- Bon très bien, on a entendu Lupin qui disait que l'ordre ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en elle et qu'elle savait très bien pourquoi.

Les jumeaux se réveillèrent d'un coup et se montrèrent attentifs à la conversation. Harry surprit le regard qu'échangèrent Bill et Charlie et il préféra intervenir de lui-même:

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous n'aviez pas confiance en elle?

- Nous ne voulions pas que vous vous laissiez avoir par des préjugés.

- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas confiance en elle?, demanda Harry, déterminé à obtenir une réponse.

- Hum…Harry, il faut que tu te souviennes que depuis quelques temps Severus est revenu dans nos rangs. Aglaé Winston est notre contact. Mais il y a quelques années, Aglaé s'est servi de ses pouvoirs à des fins…très personnelles.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?, demanda rapidement Harry.

- Ça veut dire qu'elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour attaquer son père.

- Son père?

- Il s'agissait d'Alberforth!

- Le frère de Dumbledore?!

- Oui, elle s'en est servi contre lui.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle croyait qu'il était mangemort. Sa mère a été tuée quand elle était petite. Elle était auror. Son père était un peu…idiot mais ce n'était pas un mangemort, cependant elle l'a cru et…l'a tué. Plus tard, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser ses pouvoirs mais peu de gens l'ont cru. Elle avait menacé son père quelques temps avant…et même Dumbledore la croyait coupable…même s'il l'excusait.

- Et vous saviez pour elle et…Rogue?

- Bien sur. Oh évidemment aucun de nous n'était invité au mariage mais c'était de notoriété publique.

- Mais elle savait que Rogue était…

- Oh, elle l'a certainement appris et à l'époque nous avons tous supposé que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait quitté puis elle est repartie dans cette école où elle se sentait si bien, ajouta Lupin en levant un sourcil.

Personne n'ajouta un mot. Autant de révélations au petit déjeuner avait coupé la parole et l'appétit à tout le monde. Chacun réfléchissait. Le professeur Winston avait tué son propre père et pourtant Dumbledore leur avait dit de lui faire confiance. Elle détestait les mangemorts et pourtant elle correspondait avec Rogue. Rien n'avait plus de sens pour eux.

Peu à peu, les membres de la famille Weasley quittèrent le Terrier et les quatre adolescents se rendirent au ministère sans reparler de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils se rendirent à nouveau dans la grande salle des archives et recommencèrent leurs recherches.

Dans l'après-midi, alors que l'espoir commençait à s'éloigner. Ron penché sur un nouveau dossier se leva tout d'un coup et poussa un petit cri, en basculant sa chaise en arrière.

- Je…j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- La coupe?

- Oui. Quelqu'un en a parlé dans un rapport d'enquête. Il dit l'avoir vu mais le ministère ne l'a pas cru et comme il a été gravement brûlé, ils ont pensé qu'il divaguait. Il y a seulement un petit rapport à ce sujet.

- Ou ça?

- Dans la cave de chez Barjow et Beurk qu'il était venu cambrioler, déclara Ron d'un ton grave.

- Oh, par Merlin, s'exclama Ginny tandis qu'Hermione mettait sa main devant sa bouche.

Harry était resté bouche bée et il regardait Ron qui avait le visage grave. Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, chacun réfléchissait aux conséquences de cette révélation. C'était un des lieux où Voldemort avait vécu.

La première à réagir fut Hermione. Elle commençait à ranger les dossiers un par un dans les étagères. Elle ne se servait pas de la magie, comme pour avoir davantage de temps. Ron s'approcha et l'aida à ranger, bientôt rejoint par Harry et Ginny. Lentement, ils rangèrent tous les dossiers à leur bonne place pour ne laisser aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient cherché.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite au Terrier et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Ron après le dîner. Instinctivement, Hermione se plaça près de Ron qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Ginny se pelotonna contre Harry. Ils se regardaient en silence.

- Bon, et bien maintenant on fait quoi?, demanda Ginny dans un soupir.

- On cambriole la cave de Barjow et Beurk, déclara Ron d'un air résigné.

Ses 3 amis les regardèrent. Harry hocha la tête. Ginny avait le visage défait. Hermione regardait ses pieds, troublée à cette idée.

- Je crois qu'on ne devrait y aller que tous les deux!, dit Harry.

- Je suis d'accord, opina Ron.

- Visiblement ils y avaient longuement réfléchi tous les deux.

- Et pourquoi ça?, s'exclama vivement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas venir enfin!

- Et dis moi donc pourquoi Ronald?, répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton cassant.

- Oh, ne vous disputez pas! Ron a raison Hermione! Tu veux faire carrière au ministère et si on te condamne pour cambriolage, je ne pense pas que tu pourras et puis Ginny a un air décomposé rien qu'à l'idée de cette infraction.

- Ecoute Hermione, ce n'est pas quelque chose où on risque notre peau, mais c'est quelque chose que tu risques de regretter toute ta vie.

- Non, je ne veux pas rester ici toute seule!, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Avec Ginny! N'est-ce pas Ginny?

- Euh, franchement, je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que nous y allions, déclara Ginny sans les regarder. Ce n'est pas comme si on violait le règlement de l'école…c'est la loi…je l'avoue, j'ai peur.

Lentement, Hermione se leva et déclara qu'elle allait faire un tour.

- Ron, vas lui expliquer!

- Je ne vois pas comment elle peut comprendre. C'est vrai que si c'était moi…

- Mais, il y a 5 minutes tu étais d'accord!?

- Oui, et je le suis toujours mais bon…je comprends aussi sa réaction.

- Essaie quand même de lui parler!

- Bon très bien, j'y vais…mais c'est pas gagné!

Ron se leva et se rendit dans le jardin où il trouva Hermione occupée à jeter des cailloux d'un geste rageur. Il la regarda un instant. Il la trouvait très jolie quand elle était en colère mais dans ces moments là il préférait rester loin d'elle. Pourtant, dans un soupir, il s'approcha lentement.

- Oh, alors toi, tu dégages! Et tout de suite!, s'écria Hermione en lui adressant un simple coup d'œil et en se retenant de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire aussi mal qu'elle avait mal à cet instant.

- Ecoute, c'est mieux pour ton avenir Hermione. C'est mieux pour toi!, répondit Ron le plus calmement possible en continuant à s'approcher.

- Et toi évidemment tu sais ce qui est mieux pour moi?, railla Hermione d'un ton mécontent.

- Oui, je le sais et je ne veux que ça!

- Alors, laisses moi venir! C'est parce que je suis une fille que vous faites ça!

- Arrêtes Hermione, ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais très bien!

- Alors si j'étais Harry et que je voulais faire carrière au ministère, tu m'empêcherais d'aller chez Barjow et Beurk?

- Euh…oui peut être…sans doute…

- Tu vois!

- Hermione, arrête! Si tu n'étais pas toi, je ne serais pas aussi inquiet pour toi. Remballe ton ego, s'il te plait!

- Mais ce n'est pas une question d'ego Ronald, je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi!

- Je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!

Ron était furieux, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules en la secouant doucement. Puis sans ajouter un mot, il la serra contre lui.

- Hermione, je suis aussi inquiet pour toi que je le suis pour Ginny, même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas vous empêcher d'être en danger. Ni l'une, ni l'autre! Mais là, il est inutile que vous veniez, tu n'as pas besoin de chercher à nous protéger…

- Je comprends. Je suis comme ta sœur alors?, demanda la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

- Euh…oui…on peut dire ça…

Ron n'en croyait pas un mot mais si c'est ce qu'elle voulait entendre, il valait mieux que ça soit comme ça. Le jeune homme soupira dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle-même retenait les larmes de déception qui tremblaient sous ses paupières.

Ils avaient prévu de se rendre dans la cave de Barjow et Beurk le vendredi soir suivant quand Mrs Weasley ne viendrait plus vérifier dans la chambre de Ron s'ils étaient toujours dans leur lit.

Le dîner fut expédié assez rapidement car la réunion avait lieu plus tôt dans la soirée et Mrs Weasley devait y assister. Harry ne voulait plus y assister. Charlie lui avait expliqué que les membres de l'ordre pourraient lui poser des questions sur les recherches qu'ils menaient tous les trois et il était hors de question qu'ils leur révèlent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ron et Hermione estimaient insultant d'imaginer qu'ils pourraient partager des informations avec un traître qui aurait pu tuer Percy.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce temps où il avait attendu de faire partie de l'ordre du Phénix et maintenant…maintenant ils ne voulaient plus s'y rendre…c'était vraiment un joli gâchis.

Les quatre amis montèrent à nouveau dans la chambre de Ron après avoir promis qu'ils ne sortiraient pas de la maison. Harry et Ginny passèrent la soirée ensemble à se parler doucement, tandis qu'Hermione montrait à Ron comment lancer un sortilège d'expulsion sur un ennemi. Ils l'avaient appris pendant leur quatrième année mais Ron ne parvenait toujours pas à le maîtriser.

Entre eux, l'ambiance était redevenue très amicale et au contraire de leur habitude ils ne se disputaient presque plus, ce qui soulageait beaucoup Harry mais qui inquiétait Ginny sur l'évolution de leur relation.

- Ron, il faut que tu fasses comme ça, dit patiemment Hermione en lui montrant l'incantation.

- D'accord, répondit Ron sur le même ton.

Ginny leva un sourcil, n'écoutant pas une minute ce que lui disait Harry. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui expliqua qu'il semblait particulièrement étonnant que Ron et Hermione s'entende aussi bien alors que la veille ils se chamaillaient sans arrêt. Ginny eut alors l'idée de monter un nouveau plan pour les rapprocher définitivement. Harry soupira mais suivit Ginny qui insistait.

Ils attendirent, qu'Hermione se rende à la salle de bain et que Ron descende la cage de Coq qui semblait surexcité de voir autant de monde, pour monter leurs projets. Quand les deux intéressés revinrent dans la chambre, ils ne remarquèrent rien tout d'abord mais en s'approchant, le décor changea et ils virent Ginny leur adresser un grand sourire tandis qu'Harry regardait ses pieds.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?, s'exclama Hermione.

- Oh, on a un peu changé le décor et on a lancé un sortilège d'illusion près de la porte, répondit gaiement Ginny.

- Oui, ça on a remarqué, dit Ron abasourdi.

- Ce qu'on ne comprend pas c'est…ça!, reprit Hermione.

Hermione désignait les deux grands lits qui avaient remplacé les quatre lits individuels qui devaient normalement orner la pièce. Apparemment, Ginny avait dans l'idée qu'une nuit passée ensemble raviverait leurs sentiments, ce qui ne semblait pas être du goût de son amie.

- Non, mais vous êtes pas bien!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, maman reste toujours à l'entrée de la chambre, elle ne verra rien.

- Mais c'est pas le problème! Ron, tu pourrais dire quelque chose…

- Hum…ce lit a l'air vachement mieux que le mien. Comment t'as fait Ginny?, dit Ron en se jetant sur son nouveau lit.

- Oh il suffit de…

- Eh! Oh! Mais je dors ou moi?, intervint Hermione folle de rage.

- Avec moi, répondit Ron avec un grand sourire amusé.

- Roooo sûrement pas! Ce soir je dors sur le canapé. Et bien, bonne nuit, ajouta Hermione en tournant les talons d'un air digne.

- Euh…bravo Ginny!, lança Harry d'un ton plein de sarcasmes.

- Oh, ça va Harry hein! Je vais aller la voir. Si elle dors en bas, notre plan est fichu et moi je veux dormir avec toi cette nuit! Et tais toi maintenant!

Harry ferma la bouche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire qu'ils pouvaient changer leurs plans mais préféra se taire devant le regard étincelant de la jeune fille. Vraiment elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Il se tourna vers Ron qui haussa les épaules et déclara qu'au moins il aurait un très bon lit.

Ginny rejoignit Hermione qui s'installait un lit dans le canapé. Elle la regarda faire un instant, elle tapotait l'oreiller avec des gestes rageurs. Visiblement sa colère n'était pas encore retombée mais Ginny s'en fichait, elle aussi était en colère.

- Bon, Hermione ça suffit maintenant!

- Oui ça suffit. Ron et moi c'est terminé, il est temps que tout le monde s'en rende compte.

- Mais enfin, vous vous aimez!

- Il m'aime autant que toi…comme une sœur et…je ne l'aime pas plus que ça non plus.

- Très bien, penses ce que tu veux, vous finirez bien par vous retrouver, mais si tu ne le fais par pour vous, fais le pour Harry et moi. Nous on n'a dormi qu'une seule fois ensemble et puis…ne me dit pas que tu dors si mal que ça dans les bras de Ron. Vous êtes plus souvent en train de dormir ensemble qu'un couple marié!

Ginny avait touché une corde sensible et Hermione s'arrêta d'étaler la couverture qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elles commencèrent à ranger le salon, ensemble. Puis elles remontèrent au grenier et se couchèrent sans un mot. Hermione se tenait le plus loin possible de Ron mais celui-ci avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche et se tenait les bras écartés au milieu du lit afin de pouvoir jouer avec ses boucles brunes, ce qui agaçait la jeune fille autant que ça lui donnait des frissons dans le cou.

Ron commençait à désespérer de voir un rapprochement quand il sentit qu'Hermione se tournait vers lui et le regardait dans l'obscurité. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes quand Ron, n'en pouvant plus, décida à son tour de se tourner vers elle et de la regarder. Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- Hermione? Un problème?

- Tu prends toute la place!

- Quoi?, s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- Tu prends toute la place et je ne peux pas dormir tranquille, reprit Hermione.

- Mais je ne te touche même pas.

- Si, et moi aussi j'aimerais bien dormir.

- Parce que je dors là peut être?

- Tu ne dors pas parce que tu le veux bien, répondit Hermione d'un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Je ne dors pas parce que tu me regardes, ça me gène. Et apparemment tu avais envie de…

- Non! Je n'ai envie de rien du tout.

- Hum! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas finir ma phrase?, lança Ron avec un ton malicieux.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, la jeune fille se retourna furieusement de l'autre côté en emportant la moitié de la couverture. Ron était mécontent de sa réaction et tira à son tour sur la couverture. S'ensuivit une bataille sans merci pour la couverture, ce qui réveilla Harry et Ginny.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là? Vous avez oublié que vous n'étiez pas tout seul dans cette chambre? Tenez vous correctement et faites ça en silence, s'exclama Ginny d'un ton ensommeillé.

- Oh tais toi! Ron prend toute la couverture et toute la place dans ce lit, dit Hermione en rougissant dans le noir.

- Et alors? D'habitude ça ne te dérange pas d'être collée à lui et ça règlera la question de la couverture. Ron tient très chaud!

- Ginny!

- Oui mon frère chéri?

- Ta g!

- Eh sois poli s'il te plait!

- Bon maintenant ça suffit, intervint Harry. Vous allez finir par alerter vos parents, je crois qu'ils sont rentrés il y a un quart d'heure.

- Oui, allez Hermione, tais toi et donne moi cette couverture.

- La moitié seulement!

- Oui, oui, allez, partage un peu! Ou tu peux prendre l'autre choix…répondit Ron en tapotant le matelas à côté de lui.

- C'est ça Ronald, tu peux courir!

- Oh non, j'ai pas très envie ce soir. Bonne nuit Mione.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait comme une sœur et après il lui faisait des propositions. Ou alors c'était un effet de son imagination? Il aurait certainement proposé à sa sœur de dormir près de lui aussi…alors pourquoi avait-elle refusé? Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la proposition alléchante qu'il lui avait fait,

Elle réfléchissait depuis quelques minutes quand elle senti Ron qui bougeait à ses cotés pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il lui frôla le dos avec son bras et elle fut parcourue d'une douce chaleur mais il retira son bras comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès, je te le promets, murmura t-il avec un ton presque apeuré.

Hermione ne répondit pas et vint se blottir contre lui. Ron se raidit, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ils venaient de se disputer et voilà que… Non, il ne la toucherait pas, il ne poserait pas ses mains sur elle, même si elle commençait à promener ses doigts sur son torse. Hermione lui prit une main et la posa sur sa taille.

- Voilà c'est mieux. Maintenant bonne nuit Ronald, dit Hermione d'un ton amusé.

Hermione se sentait très bien dans les bras de son ami. Même si elle savait que le lendemain, il ne l'aimerait pas plus et qu'elle souffrirait sans doute de son absence, il fallait qu'elle profite de ce qu'il lui offrait…

- Bonne nuit Miss Granger, répondit-il d'un ton où l'on entendait presque son sourire.

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plu???_


	38. Chapter 38

_Alors voilà, aprés les sept partiels que je viens de me taper, je vous devais bien un grand chapitre et en plus, un chapitre presque exclusivement consacré à Ron et Hermione, avec une petite surprise à la fin..._

_Bon, c'est parti pour les reviews:_

_- **Etoiledeneige**: C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, voilà pourquoi tu devrais aimer ce chapitre...enfin j'espère (lol)_

_- **Sarah**: Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant, il y a pas mal de romantisme..._

_- **Shumeyo**: Effectivement moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire le chamaillage au lit, apés tout, qui n'a pas vécu ces moments de petite dispute sous les draps?! lol Quant à Harry et Ginny, je trouve que ce role de complotteuse et de "j'écoute ma femme" leur va assez bien, ça me fait rire d'imaginer lasituation comme ça. Et pour ta fic, sincèrement c'est ma fic préférée à l'heure actuelle, alors s'il te plait ne nous torture pas trop et mets vite la suite...pitié!!! _

_- **Julie231**: Désolée, je ne savais pas alors j'espère que tes épreuves de bac se sont bien passées (même si ce n'était pas la philo!)_

_- **"...":** si tu n'aimes pas le couple Ron/Hermione, je pense que soit tu t'es trompé(e?) de catégorie, soit que tu ne devrais plus y revenir..._

_- **Mirandae**: Comme tu vois, j'ai failli à ma promesse et j'ai mis tréééééés longtemps à publier celui-ci mais je vous promets que je vais bientot reprendre le rythme normal de publication et c'est promis juré je vais publier le prochain chapitre avant samedi prochain. Sinon, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire? Ah, oui, Hermione est effectivement un peu longue à la détente, mais selon moi, elle n'arrive pas encore à croire que Ron puisse vraiment être amoureux d'elle...un peu comme nous toutes je dirais. Enfin, ça devrait s'arranger dans ce chapitre...gros bisous! PS: plus que 3 partiels!!!!_

_- **Sheppardinette**: Je suis heurese que tu continues à suivre ma fic, j'avoue que de temps en temps j'ai quelques doutes sur la suite et vos reviews me mettent vraiment du baume au coeur, alors voilà je ne vous le dis pas assez: MERCI MERCI MERCI!!!! Gros Bisous!!!_

_Et voilà, j'ai enfin terminé mon blabla donc je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui est un peu long..._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ginny les réveilla tous avant que Mrs Weasley ne vienne les prévenir que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Ils remirent la chambre en état malgré les protestations de Ron qui voulait garder son grand lit, puis descendirent à la cuisine où Molly Weasley préparait le petit déjeuner. 

- Ah, vous êtes déjà debout? Bien, Ginny, vous pouvez récupérer ta chambre, les jumeaux sont retournés sur le chemin de Traverse et, Bill et Fleur rentrent à Londres dans la matinée.

Mr Weasley était encore là, il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier en bougonnant.

- Quelque chose de nouveau?

- Deux attaques dans des villages moldus, répondit Arthur Weasley en soupirant.

- Mon dieu, s'exclama Hermione en se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé à sa propre maison.

- Il y a eu des morts?, demanda Ginny avec appréhension.

- Oui, deux malheureusement…, soupira une nouvelle fois Arthur Weasley.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui?, demanda Mrs Weasley après un bref silence, et vraisemblablement pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

- Oh, euh…

- Je voulais passer square Grimmaurd pour voir l'état de la maison, intervint Harry devant la mine écarlate de Ron.

- Je comprends bien sur mon chéri. Et vous les filles?

- On va avec Ron et Harry, répondit Ginny comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ah, bon, alors je serai encore toute seule, répondit Mrs Weasley d'un ton un peu triste. Vous comptez partir dans l'après-midi?

- Oui, juste après le repas, répondit Hermione doucement.

- Très bien, je préviendrai Lupin, il vous accompagnera sûrement.

- Parfait, répondit Harry.

Ils voulaient étudier l'arbre généalogique des Black et Lupin serait certainement d'une grande aide pour cette affaire même s'il ignorait la raison pour laquelle ils procédaient à ces recherches. Le cambriolage de Barjow et Beurk aurait lieu le lendemain soir et les garçons préféraient ne pas en reparler pour le moment, même s'il leur faudrait l'aide des deux jeunes filles pour pouvoir s'éclipser au milieu de la nuit à l'insu de la surveillance de Mrs Weasley.

La matinée passa lentement, rythmée par les devoirs de Poudlard qu'Hermione tenait absolument à terminer avant de partir à Londres. Ron ne cessait de soupirer devant son devoir de potions qui n'avançait pas. Hermione dut se résoudre à lui passer ses notes, vraiment trop agacée par les yeux suppliants qu'il posait sur son parchemin.

Après le repas, ils transplanèrent tous les trois devant le 12 square Grimmaurd. Lupin les attendait et les fit entrer dans la maison. Le hall d'entrée était très sombre, peut être plus encore que d'habitude. Tout était à sa place, la jambe de Troll, le portrait de Mrs Black qui, heureusement pour eux, dormait dans son cadre, et quelques toiles d'araignée pendaient au plafond.

Harry se dirigea vers le salon où il savait que la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black était accrochée au mur. Lentement et sans un mot il s'approcha de la tapisserie afin de regarder le point désignant Regulus Black.

Il arrêta un instant son regard sur le point brûlé de Sirius et sentit une vague de douleur monter en lui au souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois où il avait vu cette tapisserie. C'était presque deux ans et demi auparavant.

Lentement son regard se posa sur le point désignant Regulus. Regulus Alphard Black. R.A.B. ça collait. Ça pouvait être lui. Il se tourna vers ses amis et vers Lupin qui attendaient impatiemment de savoir ce qu'il en était.

- Alors?, demanda Hermione avec impatience.

- Regulus Alphard Black.

- Oh, par Merlin!, s'exclama Ron tandis que Ginny se laissait tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Le 2e prénom de Regulus est Alphard et alors?, dit Lupin en écartant les bras d'un air à la fois impuissant et agacé.

- Vous ne vouliez rien savoir alors ne demandez rien, répondit Harry.

- Oui mais je m'inquiète, ça a l'air vous faire un choc alors…

- Non, ça ne veut rien dire, répondit Harry en lançant un regard à Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé et qui regardait une vitrine à sa gauche.

- C'est vrai…ça ne veut rien dire, répéta Ron encore sous le choc.

- Mais c'est une possibilité qui…

- Il y avait un médaillon dans cette vitrine, coupa Hermione. Et il n'y est plus.

- Euh…un médaillon?, reprit Lupin en hésitant.

- Oui un médaillon en or. Quand on a fait le ménage il y a deux ans on l'a trouvé là mais on n'a jamais réussi à l'ouvrir, ou est-il maintenant?

- Je l'ignore, vous l'avez peut-être rangé autre part, répondit Lupin en regardant dans la vitrine d'un air perplexe.

- Euh, on l'a peut être jeté, proposa Ginny à son tour.

- Ou Kreattur…, ajouta Ron.

- Kreattur?

Cette fois-ci Hermione s'était détourné de la vitrine et regardait Ron sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oui, Kreattur n'arrêtait pas de venir nous piquer des tas de trucs, il a peut être pris le médaillon aussi.

- Oui, s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Elle semblait si contente qu'elle se jeta au cou de Ron qui bascula en arrière et lui offrit un sourire des plus charmeurs sans même rougir.

- Ok, je suis content aussi, dit Ron. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce médaillon peut…oh est-ce que tu crois?

- Ça y est tu as compris?!

- Hermione, tu es géniale!, s'exclama Harry qui avait compris bien plus vite que Ron.

- Je ne voudrais pas en rajouter une couche, dit Ginny doucement. Mais…comment va-t-on retrouver ce médaillon?

- Kreattur viens ici, lança Harry.

Kreattur apparut devant Harry et s'inclina devant lui en l'appelant "Maître". Harry évita de reculer en voyant l'elfe de maison dans l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il répugnait à demander de l'aide à celui qui avait provoqué la mort de Sirius et le désastre du ministère.

- Kreattur, il y avait un médaillon dans cette vitrine. Qu'en as-tu fait?

- La sang de bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang sont revenus dans la maison de ma maîtresse.

- Réponds Kreattur!

- Je voulais garder les souvenirs de ma maîtresse. Le médaillon appartenait à ses ancêtres. Le médaillon était un souvenir.

- Un souvenir, s'exclama Hermione.

- Ou est-il?, cria Harry sans écouter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Dans la chambre de Kreattur.

Harry s'élança dans la cuisine et ouvrit la porte de la tanière de Kreattur. L'odeur était infâme, mais Harry s'en souciait peu. Il retira les multiples souvenirs que Kreattur avait dissimulés sous sa vieille couverture sale. Il y avait un vieux cadre, une lame de couteau rouillé, une sorte d'aiguillon empoisonné qu'Harry évita délibérément de toucher, et toutes sortes de vieux objets de magie noire.

D'un coup il vit un éclat doré. Harry prit dans ses mains le lourd médaillon et le retourna, un serpent était finement gravé dans le métal. C'était le médaillon qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir que Dumbledore lui avait montré. Harry ressortit de la tanière et se retourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient sans un mot. Harry hocha la tête vers Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Lupin les regardait sans comprendre.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'expliquer?, demanda-t-il en ouvrant les bras une nouvelle fois complètement perdu.

- Vous ne voulez toujours rien savoir, je me trompe?

- Non, vous avez raison, il vaut mieux que je ne sache rien.

- Bon, et bien, maintenant, on devrait rentrer, intervint Ginny. Maman est toute seule à la maison et j'ai l'impression que la solitude lui pèse depuis…quelques temps.

- Oui, allez on rentre, tu viens Hermione?, dit Ron.

- Harry pourrais-tu demander à Kreattur pourquoi il a choisi ce médaillon?

- Kreattur?, réponds à Hermione!

- C'était un beau médaillon.

- Harry pose lui la question directement sinon il pourrait nous mentir, insista Hermione.

- Kreattur pourquoi avoir choisi ce médaillon en particulier?

- Mon maître m'avait dit que ce médaillon était exceptionnel.

- Regulus?

- Oui maître Regulus. Maintenant est-ce que je peux retourner à Poudlard?

- Oui vas-y!

Harry se retourna vers Lupin et haussa les épaules pour le dissuader de poser des questions. Ils avaient trouvé le médaillon et c'était là l'essentiel.

- Harry, veux-tu prendre quelques souvenirs dans la chambre de Sirius?, demanda Lupin dans un murmure.

En effet, Harry y avait pensé, il avait de nombreux souvenirs de ses parents mais aucun ne venait de Sirius. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque objet pour se souvenir de son parrain mais il aimait à penser qu'ainsi, Sirius était un peu avec lui. Il accepta et Remus lui montra la chambre de Sirius. C'était une grande pièce beaucoup moins sombre que le rez-de-chaussée. Une photo datant de Poudlard trônait sur sa table de chevet. Elle représentait ses parents, Sirius, Lupin et une autre jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry vit Pettigrow se cacher derrière le cadre.

- Vous devriez prendre cette photo Lupin…

- Oh, Harry, vois-tu cette photo me rappelle autant de mauvais souvenirs que de bons alors…je ne suis pas sur que…

- Ils auraient voulu que vous vous souveniez des bons, répondit Harry.

Un anneau d'or était posé près du cadre. Un délicat anneau sur lequel on pouvait lire l'inscription "Les Maraudeurs". Lupin lui expliqua qu'ils en avaient fait faire quatre et Harry estima que c'était le souvenir idéal. Ils redescendirent dans le grand hall afin de retrouver les trois autres, mais seul Ron et Ginny les attendaient.

- Ou est Hermione?, murmura Harry afin de ne pas réveiller Mrs Black.

- Dans la bibliothèque, elle voulait étudier certains livres, répondit Ginny sur le même ton.

Harry les laissa seuls et alla chercher Hermione en faisant un dernier détour par l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Cette pièce était vraiment apaisante. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit restée fermée pendant toute une année, Harry avait l'impression de sentir la fleur d'oranger, un parfum que Sirius appréciait beaucoup au cœur de petits gâteaux.

Il referma la porte doucement en estimant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il venait dans la maison de son parrain. Il trouva Hermione dans la bibliothèque devant un Ron qui semblait fou de rage.

- J'en ai marre Hermione. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un poison et je te déteste. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

- Ron…je...je t'aime…, murmurait Hermione en tombant à genoux.

- Je m'en fiche, de toutes façons, j'aime Lavande! Elle est beaucoup plus jolie que toi, reprit Ron avec un sourire mauvais.

Hermione semblait terrifiée et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Harry aussi était sous le choc. Ron pouvait être très impulsif et colérique mais là, il avait été ignoble avec Hermione. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait prononcer des mots aussi sévères. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble et…non Ron ne pouvait pas dire des choses pareilles…Ron aimait Hermione…

- RIDDIKULUS

L'épouvantard disparut sous ses yeux tandis qu'Hermione sanglotait toujours. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la tint par les épaules.

- Hermione, ce n'était qu'un épouvantard. Ron ne dirait jamais ces mots là et tu le sais! Il t'adore…

- J'espère que tu as raison Harry, j'espère. Mais s'il le pensait…comment je ferais?, articula la jeune fille en séchant ses larmes.

Harry et Hermione regagnèrent l'entrée de la vieil demeure. Ginny adressa un regard étonné à Harry mais il lui fit signe de ne pas poser de questions. Pendant ce temps, Hermione baissait les yeux tandis que Ron ne cessait de lui lancer des regards inquiets. Ils rentrèrent au Terrier. Tandis que les filles décidaient de rester avec Mrs Weasley dans la cuisine, les deux garçons partaient s'aérer la tête dans un match de Quidditch.

Ce soir devait être une soirée tranquille pour eux tous, en rentrant ils s'étaient tout d'abord précipité dans la chambre de Ron et avaient détruit l'horcruxe. Le médaillon s'était alors brusquement ouvert et ils y avaient trouvé deux photographies, l'une était sans aucun doute Regulus, Lupin l'avait reconnu quand ils lui avaient demandé, l'autre vignette était Sirius quand il était jeune. Quand ils lui eurent montré, Lupin se souvint que cette photographie avait du être prise peu de temps avant la rentrée de Sirius à Poudlard. C'était un très joli souvenir, dommage que la mère de Sirius ne l'ait pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Ils supposèrent que Regulus avait, soit donné le médaillon à Voldemort, soit il lui en avait parlé et Voldemort l'avait lui-même volé en tant que relique de Serpentard. Le plus important était qu'ils avaient réussi à le détruire, c'était un miracle.

Ils appréhendaient un peu la soirée du lendemain car ils allaient devoir mentir à Mrs Weasley et sortir de la maison sans prévenir personne pour aller cambrioler la cave d'une boutique. Hermione était la plus stressée de tous.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'on va faire?

- Ce qu'ON va faire Hermione? Toi tu ne feras rien du tout!, rectifia Harry d'un ton sévère.

- Oui, et puis, avec un peu de chance on ne se fera pas prendre, ajouta Ron un peu plus gaiement.

Ils furent interrompus par Mrs Weasley qui venait leur apporter un chocolat chaud après le dîner, elle leur jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux et fusilla carrément Ron du regard. Celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis:

- Vous avez vu comment elle m'a regardé? Elle est au courant! Je vous dit qu'elle est au courant!, s'exclama t-il complètement paniqué.

- Non, Ron elle n'est pas au courant c'est juste que…commença Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- C'est juste que je lui ai dit que toi et Hermione vous n'étiez plus ensemble, précisa vivement Ginny.

- Quoi?

Ron se rendait compte que maintenant il ne pourrait plus embrasser Hermione avec une excuse et puis sa mère allait le sermonner pendant des heures pour ça. Au moins il espérait que Ginny avait enjolivé la réalité.

- Et tu lui as dit quoi?

- La vérité!

- C'est-à-dire?

- Que tu étais un idiot qui a quitté la fille qu'il ai…Eh!

Ron venait de lui lancer un coussin à la figure pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Une bataille entre frère et sœur s'ensuivit pendant laquelle Hermione se faufila à l'extérieur. Une fois leur différend réglé, Harry, Ron et Ginny s'aperçurent de sa fuite en catimini.

- Venez, on va la chercher, lança Ron en sortant de la chambre.

- Vas-y sans nous, vous avez des choses à vous dire, répondit Harry avec un regard apaisant.

Il retrouva Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle était assise sur son lit et regardait par la fenêtre. Ron ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais la soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras lui serra le cœur. Il s'approcha et s'assit face à elle. La jeune fille ne bougea pas.

- Hermione, je suis vraiment un idiot. Mais ça tu le sais déjà…

- Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il reprit.

- Hermione, je suis désolé d'être aussi con. Je te promets que je ne le fais pas exprès.

La jeune fille soupira et tourna les yeux vers lui, ils étaient plein de larmes et pourtant elle lui souriait. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit comme avant. Pouvoir l'embrasser et l'enlacer pour de vrai lui manquait beaucoup

- Je sais, Ron.

- Mais tu m'en veux quand même…

- Oui, je t'en veux. Je t'en veux parce que tout ce que tu fais m'atteint en plein cœur…et que j'ai beaucoup trop pleuré pour toi.

- A cause de moi!, rectifia le jeune homme en soupirant à son tour. Pour ça aussi je suis désolé mais toi aussi tu m'as fait de la peine.

- Quand?, lança t-elle avec de la colère dans la voix.

Ron, lui, semblait résigné. Il ferma les yeux un instant en esquissant une grimace, apparemment il se remémorait un moment douloureux.

- Quand tu as embrassé ce…cet…abruti…de Smithfield…ce soir là…à la bibliothèque!

Hermione se leva d'un bond furieuse.

- Je n'ai pas embrassé Karl, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé.

- Mais c'est pareil pour moi, tu n'as rien fait pour le repousser, répondit Ron en se levant à son tour vivement. Tu connaissais les sentiments que j'avais pour toi!

- J'étais surprise mais ensuite je l'ai repoussé…je te le promets…

Elle avait ajouté ces derniers mots avec du désespoir dans la voix, Ron s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, mais en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher.

- Et moi je t'ai fait souffrir en sortant avec Amélie…, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Mais après…après pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas réussi à retourner ensemble?

- Je ne sais pas…peut être qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Hermione… Tu sais que je suis pas très doué pour les discours mais bon…je ne dis pas que tout sera toujours facile entre nous et je ne dis pas qu'on finira notre vie ensemble parce que même si on n'était pas en pleine guerre, personne ne peut connaître l'avenir et se promettre un amour éternel. Mais…on pourrait essayer…encore…

- Et si on se faisait encore du mal? Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à le supporter. Je ne pourrais pas rester ton amie si on devait encore souffrir parce qu'on est ensemble.

- Mione, tu te rappelles? Tu te rappelles le soir du mariage? Je voulais t'embrasser de tout mon cœur, je n'attendais que ça et puis il y a eu l'attaque…mais ça ne nous a pas empêché d'être ensemble…rien ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble si on le veut vraiment…Tu sais que je…enfin…bon tu connais mes sentiments et je…j'espère que toi…

- Ron, crois-tu que tu pourras abandonner ta liberté simplement pour être avec moi?

- Ma liberté? Mais il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens moi, que je me sens libre. Hermione, je t'en prie pardonne à ton idiot d'ami et permet lui d'être plus qu'un ami…s'il te plait…

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et vit que tout comme elle Ron avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui et essuya avec son pouce l'unique larme qui avait coulé de ses yeux. Elle sentit sous ses doigts la barbe naissante de Ron et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de son visage en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Ron, on n'a jamais vraiment été amis tous les deux…je veux plus…mais pourras-tu accepter ça?

- Je donnerai ma vie pour t'avoir juste une seconde dans mes bras.

Les mots de Ron la touchèrent plus que n'importe lesquels, elle avança ses lèvres vers les siennes avant de chuchoter dans un souffle.

- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu mourais…

- Tu as toujours été celle pour qui je me surpassais…tu étais là quand Percy…enfin…tu étais la seule que je voulais…la seule à pouvoir m'apaiser…ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Une larme coulait de ses yeux, la première et unique larme qu'il s'était autorisée sur la mort de son frère. Il pleurait son frère depuis des semaines et aujourd'hui il avait accepté de le lui montrer.

- Ron…je serais là…si tu es là aussi…

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et l'embrassa tendrement. Ron la prit dans ses bras et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ron ne bougea pas d'un centimètre sous son poids. Elle était plus légère qu'une plume et son petit corps sentait le caramel qui lui avait tant manqué.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, tendrement d'abord puis avec fougue comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils n'entendirent même pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Mrs Weasley ravie de voir que son fils n'était pas si idiot que ça finalement. Elle monta prévenir Harry et Ginny qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger.

Ron et Hermione s'était réconciliés et c'est tout ce qui importait. Ils étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble tout simplement, sans secrets, avec l'avenir devant eux pour s'aimer et rester ensemble.

- Ron?

- Mmmm

- On devrait peut être retourner dans ta chambre. Harry et Ginny vont s'inquiéter.

- M'en fiche, répondit Ron en serrant la jeune fille un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il déposait des baisers au creux de son cou.

- Hum, je serais ravie de rester ici à…disons, passer du temps avec toi mais…

- Oh, non Mione, ne dit pas "mais"…tu réfléchis trop, gémit Ron.

- …mais il faut qu'on aille discuter de demain soir et de…hum…ouh…Barjow et Beurk, marmonna Hermione en sentant les baisers de Ron descendre le long de sa gorge et à la naissance de sa poitrine.

- Oh Hermione, tu as le don pour me refroidir avec quelques mots, dit Ron en la reposant au sol dans un sourire.

- Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous ait la tête sur les épaules, répondit-elle en lui donnant un chaste baiser.

- C'est de toi que tu parles? Et tu as la tête sur les épaules si je fais ça…, reprit Ron en l'embrassant à nouveau dans le cou et en baladant ses mains dans son dos.

- Hum…je…crois…que…eh pourquoi tu me lâches?, reprit Hermione en faisant la moue.

- Parce que tu as raison, on doit remonter dans ma chambre…, répondit-il à regret avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Oui c'est vrai. Ron?

- Oui, répondit-il avec un regard interrogateur.

- Tu sais quoi, je regrette que l'on ne se soit pas réconcilié hier.

- Pourquoi?, demanda-t-il à la fois surpris et amusé.

- Parce que si on était hier, on dormirait ensemble cette nuit, répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil aguicheur tandis que Ron éclatait de rire.

- Hermione je suis heureux que ça se soit arrangé ainsi, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux et en déposant un léger baisser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Et moi non plus, j'étais plutôt prête à t'arracher les yeux…mon boursouflet d'amour…, lança Hermione en souriant.

Ron éclata de rire à nouveau et la suivit dans l'escalier en lui prenant la main. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron alors même que Ginny et Harry se séparaient brusquement. Dans un sourire, Ron répondit au signe de tête de Harry qui, d'un signe de tête, désignait la main d'Hermione perdue dans celle du jeune homme.

- Ça va?, demanda Ginny avec malice.

- Super, répondit Hermione.

- Je suis content…content, reprit Ron dans un sourire enfantin.

- Et moi je suis content pour vous, ajouta Harry.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire bientôt rejoints par Harry et Ginny complètement hilares de la situation de bonheur qui semblait émaner d'eux.

- Et bien, il était temps!, dit Ginny quand elle fut calmée.

- On aime faire durer le plaisir, répondit Ron.

- Oui, mais là…c'est la dernière fois, ajouta Hermione un peu plus sérieuse.

- Parce que c'est la bonne, dit Ron en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser dans un sourire.

Bien plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher avec regret. Ils n'avaient pas voulu discuter d'un plan pour cambrioler Barjow et Beurk pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance de bonheur dans laquelle ils se sentaient tous flotter. Mais chacun sentait le poids de cette épreuve à venir peser sur sa conscience. Hermione et Ginny discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, parlant de choses et d'autres mais surtout de la réconciliation soudaine de Ron et d'Hermione. Les garçons, eux préférèrent ne pas parler, mais ils restèrent éveillés eux aussi.

* * *

_Et voilà, ils s'aimèrent pendant de longues années et firent de beaux enfants. C'est fini??? Ben non évidemment!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Coucou tout le monde! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter (roulement de tambour) le nouveau chapitre! Oui je sais j'ai mis un peu (beaucoup?) de temps à le poster mais avec les examens et tout ça...enfin bon pour vous aussi je suppose que vous n'aviez pas tellement le temps de venir lire les fics si vous aviez des exam. Bref, ce nouveau chapitre, commence par la relation Ron/Hermione et puis on passe à un épisode sur les horcruxes. Il est assez bref je trouve et pas trés explicite mais il faut bien qu'ils se reposent un peu (enfin plus ou moins). Maintenant place aux reviews:_

_- **Julie Winchester**: Je te promets que j'ai inclu du Remus/Tonks un peu plus loin, mais je ne suis pas trés sure de moi à ce sujet, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux et j'espère que ça vous plaira, mais dans tous les cas, il y en aura c'est PROMIS!!! Gros Bisous._

_- **Mirandae**: Alors comme tu vois, on peut dire que j'ai mis longtemps à publier ce chapitre. Je jure que j'ai eu mes raisons: déjà je suis en vacances pour une semaine, donc j'en profite pour sortir avant le boulot lundi, et puis surtout, je n'ai plus de forfait internet (eh oui, je suis encore au 56k!!!) mais enfin le voici, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas!!!_

_- **Etoiledeneige**: Ahah! Ce cambriolage va servir cette histoire mais ne t'en fais pas trop, enfin pour ça il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre... Gros Bisous._

_- **L'archiviste**: Je suis vraiment contente de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment ma fic, chaque semaine, j'ai trop peur que l'on me dise que c'est nul, alors merci, merci, merci. En réalité, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de m'encourager... Gros Bisous._

_- **Shumeyo**: j'avoue que pour la partie sur l'épouvantard, je me suis inspirée des peurs que l'on a toutes ressenti un jour... Et Molly, je l'adore, alors évidemment, j'essaie de la mettre la plus souvent possible dans mes chapitres... Pour Ron, tu as raison il doit être craquant (lol). Et j'attends avec impatience le prochain chapitre de Mais encore, je l'adore vraiment... Gros Bisous. (PS: il fait quel temps au Mexique?)_

_- **Sophinette34**: j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible aux véritables et merveilleux livres d'Harry Potter... Heureuse que ça te plaise, et merci encore. Gros Bisous._

_Voilà, maintenant, j'arrête de parler tout le temps et je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre:_

* * *

Ron était là dans la cuisine. Il discutait avec les jumeaux. Bientôt Hermione arriva. Ron voulut l'enlacer mais elle se dégagea vivement en le regardant d'un œil sévère. Visiblement elle ne voulait pas se montrer affective devant sa mère. Harry entra dans la cuisine à son tour. Mais ce que vit Ron à ce moment là lui coupa le souffle.

Son meilleur ami avait saisi Hermione dans ses bras et il collait sa bouche à la sienne. Ron ne pouvait pas se lever, il était comme collé à sa chaise. Le baiser de ses deux meilleurs amis s'acheva et Ron vit le sourire ravi d'Hermione se dessiner sur son visage. Elle était heureuse. Elle était heureuse dans les bras d'un autre que lui.

Ron se réveilla brusquement. Il était couvert de sueur et ses couvertures étaient en boule dans un coin de son lit comme si une bataille s'était déroulé entre lui et elles. Le jeune homme grogna et se laissa tomber sur le matelas en bougonnant.

- Je peux la rendre aussi heureuse que ça. Pas Harry. Pas un autre. Moi je peux, s'exclama-t-il tout haut comme pour s'en convaincre.

Après quelques temps d'un sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemars, Ron se leva pour aller boire un verre de lait. Quand il passa devant la chambre de Ginny, il ne put résister à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à sa dulcinée. Il savait que son rêve n'était qu'un rêve mais il voulait quand même vérifier si Harry ne s'était pas glissé dans le lit de la jeune fille.

Croyant la voir endormie, il fut très surpris de la trouver allongée sous les couvertures les yeux grands ouverts. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui montrant Ginny d'un signe de tête. Il ne devait pas réveiller sa sœur. Elle se leva tout doucement, pris sa main et l'entraîna en bas de l'escalier.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Ron?

- Rien, j'avais pas sommeil et j'allais boire du lait, répondit-il surpris de la question.

- Ah.

- Tu croyais que je voulais venir te retrouver dans ta chambre?, reprit-il amusé.

- Non pas du tout, répondit Hermione en rougissant un peu.

Si elle avait été vraiment honnête, il fallait bien admettre qu'elle y avait un peu songé. Mais jamais elle ne le dirait à Ron alors qu'il arborait ce sourire conquérant

- Et pourquoi tu ne dormais pas?

- Je n'avais pas sommeil.

- Bon, et maintenant?

- Maintenant, on retourne se coucher.

- Ah non! Pas tant que j'ai pas bu mon verre de lait! Tu en veux?

- Non merci.

- Tu n'as pas faim?, demanda Ron en fouillant dans les placards.

- Non, non, ça va. Tu as faim? Avec tout ce que tu as mangé au dîner?

- J'ai faim de toi.

Ron s'était approchée d'Hermione et se tenait dans son dos, la tenant par la taille, frôlant ses hanches sous son T-shirt trop grand. Elle se laissa aller, basculant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Ron embrassa ses cheveux avant de la lâcher brusquement

- Eh!

- Quoi? J'avais vraiment envie de lait, répondit-il en buvant son verre d'un air innocent.

- Grrr bon et bien je vais me coucher si c'est simplement pour te voir boire ton lait.

Ron sourit intérieurement. La frustration est la meilleure arme! Il la retint par le bras et lui tendit son verre.

- Tu es sur que tu n'en veux pas?

- Non, Ronald, merci!

- Tiens, tu m'appelles Ronald maintenant? C'est annonciateur d'une dispute en général. Tu serais pas un peu frustrée miss Granger?

- Frustrée? Pourquoi serais-je frustrée?

- Parce que je ne t'embrasse pas…

- Non, Ron, je me fiche bien que tu ne m'embrasses pas…

- Ah oui?

- Arrête de jouer Ronald! Tu recommences à m'énerver!

- D'accord.

Ron s'avançait lentement vers elle, d'un coup il prit le menton d'Hermione entre deux doigts, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, il la lâcha et l'embrassa furieusement comme s'il ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses lèvres avaient encore le goût velouté du lait qu'il venait de boire…c'était délicieux.

D'un geste brusque il la lâcha et la porta à nouveau dans ses bras tandis qu'elle entourait sa taille avec ses jambes. Il l'appuya contre le mur pour pouvoir libérer une de ses mains, qu'il se hâta de poser sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle-même ne pouvait décrocher ses mains de la masse de cheveux roux de son ami. Ils étaient enlacés si étroitement qu'on ne savait où se finissait l'un et où commençait l'autre.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils relâchèrent la pression et reprirent leur souffle. Ils appuyèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Hermione ne lâchait pas les cheveux de Ron tandis qu'il la maintenait d'une main contre lui et de l'autre il caressait sa nuque et son visage.

- Hermione, tu me rends fou.

- Tais toi.

Et encore et encore ils s'embrassèrent. Serrés l'un contre l'autre. Appuyés contre le mur de la cuisine du Terrier. Les caresses se multipliaient, se faisant de plus en plus poussées. Bientôt, Hermione avait le T-shirt de Quidditch de son petit ami, toujours trop grand pour elle, au niveau de la taille, dévoilant son short et son ventre. Elle avait passé ses mains sous le T-shirt de Ron pour toucher sa peau le plus possible. Un bruit se fit entendre dans les étages.

- Maman, dit Ron, en transplanant avec Hermione dans ses bras.

Il déposa Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny en lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur avant de transplaner dans sa chambre et de se coucher prestement. Un instant plus tard, sa mère ouvrait la porte pour vérifier que chacun était bien dans son lit. Ron supposa qu'elle en faisait autant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Le lendemain matin, chacun affichait un grand sourire en prenant son petit déjeuner. Hermione et Ron échangeaient des coups d'œil en rougissant tandis que Harry et Ginny se lançaient des sourires dès que Mrs Weasley avait le dos tourné. Ginny s'amusait beaucoup en demandant à sa mère de lui préparer des œufs, puis du bacon, puis du jus d'oranges frais,…

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, ils annoncèrent à Mrs Weasley qu'ils allaient se promener et c'est main dans la main qu'ils arpentèrent le jardin du Terrier en discutant d'un plan pour permettre à Ron et Harry de passer la nuit dehors.

- Je suis d'avis de lancer un sort d'impassibilité sur la chambre des parents.

- Ou alors un sort de sommeil, Hermione devrait pouvoir nous arranger ça…

- Ron je ne vais pas obliger tes parents à dormir alors qu'ils m'accueillent chez eux pendant les vacances. Ce ne serait pas respectueux.

- Oh tu sais ils le font surtout parce que je les supplie mais en réalité ils ne t'aiment pas du tout, répondit Ron en riant tandis qu'Hermione lui enfonçait son coude dans les côtes.

- Peut-être que Ginny pourrait lancer un sort d'illusion, tu sembles particulièrement douée en la matière, suggéra Harry en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi pas? Mais il faut que j'arrive à ce que cela dure toute une nuit. sans sort de renouvellement.. Qu'en dis-tu Hermione?

- J'en dit que c'est une excellente idée, tu y est arrivée une fois, tu y arriveras une deuxième fois…

- S'agissant de sortir en pleine nuit, je renouvelle l'idée du sort d'impassibilité.

- De toutes façons, je crois qu'on va devoir y venir, soupira Hermione.

- Très bien, alors pendant que Ginny jettera son sortilège d'illusion Hermione lancera un sort d'impassibilité sur la chambre des parents. C'est d'accord Hermione?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix?

- Je te promets que je ne leur avouerai jamais qui est l'auteur de ce sortilège…, reprit Ron plus sérieusement quand il vit que Hermione était véritablement anxieuse.

Hermione lui offrit un pâle sourire.

- Bon et ensuite?

- Ensuite? Répéta Harry.

- Oui sur le chemin de Traverse, vous savez ce que vous allez faire? Vous y avez réfléchi au moins?

- Oui Hermione, j'ai passé toute la nuit à ne penser qu'à ça, répondit Ron sur un ton ironique tandis que la jeune fille rougissait à ce souvenir.

- Bien, alors on est d'accord, les garçons n'ont réfléchi à rien et nous non plus. Bon Harry, tu as une idée de ce que vous allez trouver là bas?

- Je suppose qu'en pleine nuit, le chemin de Traverse sera vide, ce qui facilitera notre…euh… enfin notre mission… Et ensuite, il va falloir passer les sortilèges qu'il ne manquera pas d'y avoir pour entrer chez Barjow et Beurk. Ensuite, quand on sera entré, on jettera un sortilège d'impassibilité sur l'étage où je suppose que les propriétaires doivent dormir. Après on trouvera l'entrée de la cave et on la fouillera de fond en comble. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que nous aurons assez de temps et que la coupe n'aura pas été vendue avant.

- Eh bien, au moins tu y as réfléchi, s'exclama Ron un peu étonné.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous n'aurons pas de surprises…

- Oui, espérons que vous n'en n'aurez pas trop soupira Ginny en resserrant sa main sur celle d'Harry alors qu'Hermione prenait la main de Ron pour la poser sur sa taille en la serrant très fort. Elles étaient inquiètes.

Ils rentrèrent au Terrier et passèrent le reste de la journée auprès de Mrs Weasley qui était ravie de les avoir rien que pour elle. Les adolescents redoublaient d'attention pour elle et elle adorait les savoir en sécurité près d'elle.

Le soir venu, la famille Weasley remarqua que les quatre amis étaient assez peu bavards mais ne fit aucune remarque à ce propos. Les jumeaux s'étaient à nouveau joints au repas et avaient félicité Ron pour sa prise de conscience un peu tardive à propos d'Hermione. Charlie aussi avait félicité Ron qui semblait aux anges, avant de le prendre à part sous le prétexte d'aller chercher du bois pour la cheminée.

- Ron, Hermione est une fille vraiment très bien, je suis content pour toi.

- Merci Charlie, je suis content pour moi aussi, répondit Ron avec un sourire satisfait.

- Bon, je vais sûrement te paraître indiscret, mais…pourquoi l'avoir quitté après Noël? Je croyais que ça marchait bien entre vous.

- Ah…oui…ça marchait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à Poudlard, remarqua Ron plus gravement.

- Ah, oui j'ai cru comprendre par Ginny que tu es devenu très populaire, c'est ça qui pose problème?, s'interrogea Charlie

- Oui, un peu, avoua Ron en rougissant.

- Ecoute Ron, tu aimes Hermione n'est-ce pas?

- Je…euh…oui…enfin je crois, répondit le jeune homme en rougissant violemment.

- Alors je t'interdis de la faire souffrir, tu es peut être notre frère, mais on adore tous Hermione, elle est géniale alors sois sage avec elle, hein…

- Mais oui enfin! Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de la quitter? Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur mais…elle…oui enfin bon bref…, s'emporta Ron.

- Bon, très bien, je voulais juste vérifier que tu l'aimais vraiment, ajouta Charlie en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Charlie?

- Oui.

- Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, reprit Ron en levant la tête vers le ciel d'un noir de jais parsemé de petites étoiles.

Charlie ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire affectueusement. Il était évident que Ron aimait Hermione, c'était évident depuis leur première année à Poudlard ou presque, il suffisait simplement que Ron s'en rende compte à son tour. C'était fait, il l'avait trouvé. Charlie pria pour que le sourire que Ron lui avait adressé ce soir ne s'efface jamais. Seule Hermione pouvait faire naître ce sourire sur le visage de son frère. C'était le sourire de l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

La soirée se déroula bien plus vite que d'habitude au goût des jeunes filles qui ne cessaient de jeter des regards inquiets à leurs amis, alors que les deux garçons semblaient insouciants et riaient avec les jumeaux de leurs nouvelles inventions.

En réalité, il ne s'agissait que de donner le change, leurs regards inquiets n'auraient fait qu'augmenter les soupçons des Weasley. Pourtant l'inquiétude était bien présente, mais la détermination était plus forte que tout.

Ils allèrent se coucher peu de temps après que les jumeaux soient repartis au chemin de Traverse. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus quand ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonne nuit. Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, convenaient de se retrouver à minuit dans la cuisine.

Harry et Ron s'obligèrent à dormir une petite heure pour se reposer. Ginny vint les réveiller tandis qu'Hermione était allée lancer le sortilège d'impassibilité sur la chambre des parents de Ron et Ginny. Ils s'habillèrent en silence pendant que Ginny peaufinait son sortilège d'illusion afin qu'il soit parfait et qu'il puisse durer toute la nuit.

Harry et Ginny restèrent seuls dans la chambre de Ron tandis que celui-ci allait rejoindre Hermione à la cuisine. Ils voulaient se dire au-revoir. Chacun de leurs côtés. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent un instant en silence puis Ginny se jeta dans les bras que lui tendaient Harry.

- Tu me promets de faire attention hein?!

- Je fais toujours attention Ginny. Ce sont les ennuis qui viennent à moi.

- Ah, oui bah essaie de ne pas trouver d'ennuis ce soir.

- Promis. En attendant, viens par-là, dit le garçon en l'attirant à lui.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, Ron attendait qu'Hermione ait fini son sortilège. Elle revint bientôt et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce sans le regarder. Rapidement, elle énumérait tous les sorts qu'ils avaient appris et dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin.

- J'ai préparé vos capes d'invisibilité sur la table, là tu vois? N'oublie pas pour ouvrir une porte c'est ALOHOMORA mais faites attention aux sortilèges anti-intrusion, parfois, ils peuvent être très violents. Dans ce cas, il faut…

- Je sais Hermione, coupa Ron en la prenant par les épaules. Tu nous as déjà expliqué tout ça.

Lentement la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient embués de larmes.

- Ron…

- Hermione, on en a déjà parlé. Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

- Comment…

- Je savais que tu allais m'en reparler, mais on se débrouillera tout seul ne t'en fais pas.

- Ron…

- Chut, ne dis rien Hermione! Pour une fois obéis moi et tais toi.

Il la pris dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. Elle serrait le corps de Ron le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste là toute sa vie. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne s'en aille pas, mais elle n'avait pas le choix et l'heure de partir était venue. Ils se saluèrent sur le pas de la porte. Mais au moment de transplaner:

- Ron! Attends! Tu as ton pendentif?

Ron lui sourit.

- Oui, je l'ai!

- Bien, bien, répondit-elle visiblement soulagée. Sert-en! Sert-en si tu as besoin?! Je serais prête, d'accord?

- D'accord! Maintenant j'y vais d'accord?

- D'accord, répéta t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Les deux garçons transplanèrent sans un mot. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'arrière cour du chemin de Traverse. Ils tapotèrent la brique pour ouvrir le passage et s'engouffrèrent dedans avant-même qu'il ne soit ouvert complètement.

Ils n'allumèrent pas leurs baguettes pour ne pas éveiller l'attention. Quelques lueurs provenant des appartements au-dessus des boutiques éclairaient le passage. Le chemin de Traverse paraissait assez lugubre sans l'habituelle foule qui déambulait devant les magasins. Ils passèrent devant la boutique des jumeaux Weasley illuminée de néons vert et rouge, à l'image des feux d'artifice moldus.

Plus loin, ils entrèrent dans l'allée des embrumes, bien plus sinistre encore, l'obscurité était complète, ils ne voyaient pas plus loin que leurs pieds et manquaient de trébucher à chaque instant. Ils passèrent devant la boutique de Barjow et Beurk sans la voir et durent faire demi-tour quand ils s'en aperçurent. Une fois devant l'enseigne sombre du magasin, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour écouter les bruits qui pouvaient venir de l'intérieur, mais apparemment les propriétaires dormaient déjà.

- Bien, on va voir s'il y a des sortilèges anti-intrusion, murmura Harry.

- REVELATUM

Une lueur bleue pâle entoura la porte d'entrée puis devint rapidement rouge, signifiant que deux sortilèges anti-intrusion avaient été pratiqués sur la boutique. Les deux garçons s'accroupirent devant la porte s'occupant à désactiver les maléfices comme le leur avait montré Hermione. L'opération leur prit plusieurs minutes.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps satisfaits de leurs contre-maléfices. Une nouvelle fois ils lancèrent le sortilège de révélation mais cette fois-ci, aucune lueur n'apparut à la porte, signe que les maléfices d'anti-intrusion étaient levés.

- ALOHOMORA

* * *

_Et oui ça se termine là, désolée mais le "cambriolage" de la boutique ne sera que pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui s'est quelque peu fait attendre je l'avoue mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même... Gros Bisous et à bientôt._


	40. Chapter 40

_Oui, oui, oui, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts pour mon retard, mais je vous jure que j'étais trop crevée aprés le boulot pour publier quoi que ce soit!!! Donc je vais essayer de publier le week end mais la semaine je crois que ça ne va pas être possible... Avec plus de QUATRE heures dans RER/Métro, vraiment c'est trop dur donc veuillez m'excuser mais je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner, enfin la semaine prochaine ce n'est pas certain car je passe le 14 juillet avec mon chéri._

_Donc voici ce nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'aventure, un peu de Harry/Ginny et beaucoup de Ron/Hermione, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Maintenant une petite place pour mes fidèles reviewers que j'adore:_

_- **L'archiviste**: J'ai essayé de faire plus long, mais en général, mes chapitres sont déjà faits à l'avance, sauf si je rajoute certaines choses comme c'est le cas en ce moment, mais je te promets que je vais voir si je peux faire plus long c'est promis. Et la frustration forge le caractère selon ma grand-mère (oui elle en a plein des comme ça)...lol_

_- **Cyndie**: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment trés plaisir de savoir que l'on aime ma fic... Gros bisous._

_- **Mirandae**: eheh, tu vas voir, les mangemorts ne sont pas forcément plus effrayants que deux filles en colère selon moi lol. Enfin pour le moment en tous cas, gros bisous..._

_- **Etoiledeneige**: Le stress va monter de plus en plus mais je me laisse quand même une marge pour les romances...Gros bisous_

_- **Kit-a-ronron-cat**: Aucune pitié. Quant à la boutique, ce n'est rien à coté de nos deux héroïnes, lol. Gros bisous et bonne lecture._

* * *

- ALOHOMORA 

On entendit un déclic lorsque le verrou intérieur s'ouvrit, doucement Harry poussa le battant de la porte pendant que Ron bloquait d'un coup de baguette la clochette qui signalait habituellement l'entrée d'un visiteur.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans l'entrée de la boutique, sans bouger, ils écoutaient à nouveau le moindre bruit provenant de l'étage, mais là encore rien ne leur parvenait. Lentement et en silence, Ron se dirigea vers le bas de l'escalier afin de lancer un sortilège d'impassibilité sur les portes du premier étage, pendant ce temps là Harry se mettait à la recherche de la porte de la cave qu'il trouva près de l'arrière boutique. L'escalier qui descendait à la cave était en bois branlant et ne paraissait pas très solide.

Echangeant un bref regard, les deux garçons commencèrent cependant à descendre les marches grinçantes. Ron faillit basculer et Harry le retint par le dos de sa robe, pendant une seconde il crut qu'il allait tomber avec lui et dégringoler les marches, mais heureusement il se retint à la rambarde qui ne céda pas.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement mais allumèrent leurs baguettes pour éviter d'autres difficultés. Une fois en bas, ils baladèrent le faisceau lumineux de leurs baguettes sur les cartons qui s'entassaient dans la pièce.

-Bon, on se fait un côté chacun, moi à droite toi à gauche?, proposa Harry.

- Ok, un côté chacun, mais c'est moi à droite et toi à gauche, répondit Ron en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils commencèrent à chercher dans les cartons entreposés dans la cave. Certains portaient des inscriptions particulières comme: "objet ensorcelé", "objet dangereux", "potions",…mais aucun n'était inscrit "horcruxe" ou "coupe de Poufsouffle"…dommage, soupira Ron.

Ils travaillaient vite mais la tâche était difficile. Il leur fallait éviter de toucher les objets ensorcelés et Harry remercia silencieusement Hermione pour les avoir obliger à emporter leurs gants en peau de dragon. Il fallait également déballer les nombreux objets qui étaient empaquetés.

Le temps passait très vite, voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là quand ils entendirent un bruit très léger venant du haut de l'escalier. Ils s'arrêtèrent une minute pour écouter et le frôlement se reproduisit à nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard en brandissant leurs baguettes, mais personne ne descendit et ils n'entendirent plus rien pendant près de 10 minutes.

Harry fit signe à Ron de reprendre ses recherches, une heure plus tard, Harry et Ron avaient ouvert tous les cartons, déballé tous les objets mais sans rien trouver. Ils s'assirent sur les marches de l'escalier la tête dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- On rentre?, proposa Ron avec lassitude.

- Argh, ça me met en rage de n'avoir rien trouvé, s'exclama Harry en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche.

Ron se leva d'un bond et le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, restant bouche bée.

- Harry, tu as entendu ça?

- Quoi? Quelqu'un descends?

- Non, le mur! Ecoute, ça sonne creux. Chaque sorcier a des cachettes où il garde ses objets précieux. Rappelle toi Malefoy a une chambre secrète sous le plancher. Nous, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'objet précieux mais nos souvenirs de famille sont cachés dans un placard secret à côté de la cuisinière. Barjow semble en avoir une aussi. Tu n'as pas entendu, quand tu as donné un coup contre ce mur? Ça a sonné creux comme s'il y avait quelque chose derrière…

- Oui, c'est une excellente idée. Décidément, Hermione a une très bonne influence sur toi!

- Eh, j'aurais pu trouver ça sans elle, protesta Ron avec un sourire en pensant à la jeune fille.

- Comment ouvrir la cachette?

- Au terrier, c'est un mot de passe. Ma tante a un truc moldu qui s'appelle…euh…cavenas je crois.

- Un cadenas? D'accord et ici?

- Aucune idée, on ne voit aucun compartiment secret, on voit juste un mur.

- Dans la grotte où on est allé avec Dumbledore, il fallait du sang.

- Oui mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça, il y aurait des traces de sang.

- Il faudrait peut-être utiliser le sortilège de révélation….

- REVELATUM, essaya Ron sans que rien ne se produise.

- ACCIO, tenta à son tour Harry.

- Heu, alors essayons un mot de passe peut être…

- Barjow et Beurk!

- Malefoy!

- Magie noire!

- Sang pur!

- Avada Kedavra!

- Bulles Baveuses!

- Nids de cafards!, essaya Harry en pensant à une expérience qu'il avait vécue en voulant ouvrir le bureau de Dumbledore d'un mot de passe qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Endoloris!

- Bon j'ai plus d'idées, soupira Harry.

- Euh…coupe de Poufsouffle!

Une ouverture se dessina alors dans le mur et une porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard étonné puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Coupe de Poufsouffle? Comment t'as trouvé ça? Vraiment c'était un mot de passe très difficile, ironisa Harry quand ils furent calmés.

- Oui, Il aurait pu trouver mieux quand même.

Harry ouvrit la porte du compartiment secret en grand afin qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'il contenait. Le compartiment était presque vide, il ne contenait qu'un petit objet empaqueté dans du papier journal et une fiole contenant un liquide transparent.

Ron s'empara de la fiole tandis qu'Harry prenait le paquet et l'ouvrait fébrilement. Ils découvrirent une magnifique coupe d'argent finement ciselée avec un blaireau gravé sur le devant. Harry leva les yeux vers Ron qui lui offrait un sourire ravi. Rapidement, ils regardèrent la fiole que tenait Ron dans sa main et sur laquelle on pouvait lire "Veritaserum". Harry dit à Ron de la prendre, elle pourrait peut-être leur être utile.

Ils refermèrent rapidement le compartiment et remirent les cartons dans un ordre qui leur paraissait bien, puis remontèrent dans la boutique en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Dehors la nuit était toujours aussi noire mais l'aube ne devait pas être très loin.

Rapidement, ils ressortirent de la boutique en prenant soin de remettre en place les sortilèges anti-intrusion. Ils commencèrent à remonter l'allée des embrumes et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du chaudron baveur, où ils pourraient enfin transplaner en direction du Terrier.

Une ombre légère passa près d'eux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Harry et Ron qui pointèrent leurs baguettes dans la direction de l'ombre qui ne bougeait déjà plus. Harry se retourna brusquement en entendant un léger bruit dans son dos.

Ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos, pointant leurs baguettes dans des directions opposées sans voir personne. Tout d'un coup, un éclair sortit de derrière un mur et Harry eut juste le temps de dévier le sortilège avant de se jeter à terre. Ils étaient tombé sur trois mangemorts qui les attaquaient dans une ruelle déserte.

- IMPEDIMENTA

- AVADA KEDAVRA

- ENDOLORIS

- STUPEFIX

- QUANATICA

- METRONOMUS

Les sortilèges fusaient, mais la brume que venait de lancer Harry leur permit de se retrouver et d'essayer de fuir l'embuscade.

- Allons, allons, les amis, ne vous enfuyez pas comme ça, c'est ridicule, on voudrait jouer encore un peu, cria un mangemort.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que le maître allait vous laisser en vie.

- ENDOLORIS, cria un autre mangemort qui les avait contournés.

Le sortilège frôla Ron à l'épaule et brûla sa robe.

- STUPEFIX, lança t-il en représailles.

Le mangemort tomba à terre et les deux amis coururent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où ils purent transplaner jusqu'au jardin du Terrier. Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient à propos de cette virée.

Dans un silence le plus complet possible, ils remontèrent dans l'escalier. Passant devant la chambre de Ginny, ils échangèrent un regard et entrèrent, ils trouvèrent leurs amies allongées dans le même lit, entièrement habillées, les traits tirés.

- On doit les réveiller?, demanda Ron dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je les laisserais dormir mais si elles se réveillent demain matin et qu'on n'est pas venu les prévenir que tout allait bien, elles seraient capables de nous gifler puis de nous étriper.

- Oui, il vaudrait mieux éviter ça, dit Ron en se frottant machinalement la joue.

Lentement ils s'approchèrent du lit de Ginny, et s'accroupirent chacun de leurs cotés en murmurant le prénom des jeunes filles. Ginny fut la première à ouvrir les yeux étouffant un cri de surprise, elle se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami. Au cri de Ginny, Hermione se réveilla à son tour en saisissant sa baguette magique elle comprit rapidement et prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains pour être sure que c'était bien lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu vois Hermione, moi je te réveille doucement et du coup tu es de bonne humeur, déclara le jeune homme en utilisant le ton de sa mère quand elle lui faisait la leçon.

Sans répondre, Hermione le serra contre elle en riant, tandis que Ginny sautait à bas de son lit et allait se joindre au câlin qui devint vite un câlin général. Son frère la serra contre lui alors qu'Harry serrait Hermione entre ses bras.

- Alors?

- On l'a, répondit simplement Harry

- Des problèmes?

- Pas le moindre, tout s'est passé à la perfection, répondit Ron en dissimulant dans l'obscurité la déchirure de sa robe au niveau de l'épaule.

- Et vous êtes surs que c'est la bonne coupe?

- Oui

- Et pas de maléfice?

- Non, pas de maléfice. Allez maintenant, on va se coucher, moi je suis creuvé, déclara Ron en baillant.

- Ginny, tu viens lever le sortilège d'illusion?, demanda Harry en s'arrêtant devant la porte

- Oui, j'arrive, répondit la jeune fille en sautant à bas de son lit.

Rapidement, ils se recouchèrent tous dans leurs lits respectifs. Les deux garçons convinrent ensemble de ne rien dire à leurs amies afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Ron répara sa robe mais ne put rien faire pour la brûlures qu'il soigna mais qui lui fit une vilaine petite cicatrice à l'épaule.

Le lendemain matin, ils retrouvèrent la famille Weasley au complet devant le petit déjeuner. La mère de Ron remarqua les yeux fatigués des jeunes garçons mais mit cela sur le compte des devoirs qu'ils auraient du faire la veille au soir.

Il leur restait encore une semaine avant de retourner à Poudlard et ils profitèrent encore du week-end pour se reposer, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur. Ginny avait finalement avoué à Mrs Weasley sa relation avec Harry, ce qui avait provoqué une vraie crise de larme chez Molly Weasley.

- Oh, mes chéris, je suis vraiment ravie pour vous. Oh Harry, je suis tellement heureuse.

- Moi aussi Mrs Weasley, moi aussi.

- Eh!, s'écria Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas pleuré quand tu as appris pour Hermione et moi.

- Oh si mon chéri, quand je vous ai vu toi et Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny je…

- QUOI?

- QUOI? Répéta Hermione.

Tous les deux furent bien silencieux le reste de la soirée, respectant une distance raisonnable entre eux et rougissant dès que Mrs Weasley leur adressait un mot. Ils allèrent même se coucher en s'embrassant très rapidement alors que Harry et Ginny les avait laissés seuls plusieurs minutes.

- Eh bien mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ta mère vous a surpris quand vous vous embrassiez et alors?

-Euh…non rien…

- Bah vous avez été gênés toute la soirée mais il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.

- Si Harry, il y a de quoi, on…on ne faisait pas vraiment que s'embrasser, dit Ron d'un ton sans réplique.

Ron passa une très mauvaise nuit où il ne cessait de voir sa mère surgissant d'une boite pour lui dire d'arrêter d'embrasser Hermione. Celle-ci mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir et se promit de se tenir plus correctement en présence de Ron. Dorénavant, ils ne se donneraient plus en spectacle devant toute sa famille.

Le lendemain, ils devaient s'occuper de détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu dire le bonheur que c'était de réaliser qu'ils parvenaient à détruire sans aucun problème des morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort. Les essais qu'ils avaient réalisés sur leurs propres souvenirs leur avaient permis d'exceller en la matière.

Harry, lui, voyait l'autre aspect de la chose, il savait que plus ils avançaient, plus cela le rapprochait du moment où soit il deviendrait un meurtrier, soit il devrait mourir. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules n'avait jamais été aussi lourd à porter. Et le secret de sa quête devenait lui aussi un fardeau particulièrement difficile à supporter.

Ginny avait bien remarqué le découragement qui semblait l'avoir envahi depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du chemin de Traverse mais Harry ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fatigue passagère. Mais malgré ses protestations, elle était toujours inquiète. A la fin du dîner, elle lui fit signe de le suivre et prévint sa mère qu'ils allaient faire un tour dans le jardin. A peine étaient-ils dehors que Harry l'enlaça et la serra dans ses bras, pressant son visage contre le torse du jeune garçon, elle inspira profondément.

- Harry, pourquoi es-tu si inquiet? Nous avons réussi à trouver les deux horcruxes manquant sans trop de mal, alors qu'y a t-il?

- Rien, Ginny, je me fais du souci pour rien, répondit-il avec un ton encourageant.

La jeune fille s'écarta un peu de lui afin de plonger son regard dans le sien. Harry s'étonna encore du courage qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Elle était véritablement exceptionnelle.

- Harry, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, rappela doucement la jeune fille avec un regard tendre.

- Je le sais Ginny, je te fais confiance, répondit Harry avec un pâle sourire.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien? Je voudrais que l'on puisse tout se dire.

- Mais c'est le cas, enfin je crois. C'est le cas pour moi, affirma Harry en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Alors dis moi!, reprit Ginny d'un ton dur.

- Je m'inquiète pour la suite, rétorqua Harry en tapant du poing sur un arbre proche.

- Pour la suite?

- Oui, je veux dire. Maintenant qu'on a détruit les horcruxes, l'affrontement avec Voldemort se rapproche, annonça Harry en fermant les yeux.

- Mais là nous ne serons plus seuls, répondit Ginny.

- Seuls…Seul…Ginny, je ne sais pas, je serai peut être seul ce jour là…

- Non, je serai toujours là et Ron et Hermione. Nous serons tous là…, prédit Ginny avec conviction.

- Et s'il était écrit que je devais le faire seul?

- Alors, on changera ce qui est écrit.

- Ginny, je suis inquiet pour vous. Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose…

- Harry, arrête de faire ça!, s'écria Ginny violemment.

- De faire quoi?

- De te conduire comme maman. Tu n'es pas responsable de nous, on a choisi d'être là. Et puis tout le monde est en danger aujourd'hui…

- Mais…

- Ça suffit Harry, maintenant, je veux que tu m'embrasses, que tu me serres dans tes bras et que tu oublies ça juste pour être avec moi, répondit la jeune fille en appuyant sur chacun des mots.

Sans répondre, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Ginny était son souffle de vie, sa raison d'être, maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione étaient montés dans la chambre de Ron.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Harry est un peu bizarre depuis quelques temps?

- Si, un peu, mais je pense qu'il est inquiet pour…nous, répondit Ron en hésitant.

Ron savait que leur mésaventure du chemin de Traverse n'y était pas étrangère, mais ça il ne pouvait le dire à Hermione, car elle se mettrait très en colère de savoir qu'ils lui avaient mentis. Pour faire dévier la conversation, il la prit par les épaules et commença à écarter les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

- Ron! On avait une discussion sérieuse.

- Et alors, je peux faire deux choses à la fois. Pas toi?

- Hum…si.

- Alors de quoi on parlait à l'instant?

- Euh…de…Harry…

- Félicitations Mione, pour avoir trouvé la bonne réponse, tu as droit à un cadeau.

- Un cadeau?

- Oui c'est moi ton cadeau!

Sans répondre, Hermione se tourna en pouffant vers le jeune homme qui l'embrassa en riant. Il laissait ses mains courir sur le corps de son amie, savourant chaque instant, tandis qu'elle-même profitait des sensations que faisaient naître les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait tout en jouant avec les cheveux de Ron qui tombaient un peu dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Tu veux que je coupe mes cheveux toi aussi, dit Ron en faisant référence à sa mère.

- Je te jure que si tu coupes tes cheveux je te tords le cou! Moi je les adore tes cheveux, répondit Hermione en éclatant de rire.

Il porta la jeune fille et la plaqua contre le mur jouant avec les lacets de son chemisier tandis qu'elle glissait ses mains sous son T-shirt, faisant frissonner Ron de plaisir. Leurs lèvres semblaient être scellées dans leur baiser passionné.

Hermione passait ses mains froides dans le dos de Ron le faisant frissonner à chaque passage dans le creux de ses reins. Ron passait lui aussi ses mains sous le chemisier d'Hermione qui soupirait en silence.

Bientôt, il ne leur fut plus possible de rester enlacés ainsi et Ron porta la jeune fille sur son lit tandis qu'elle lui ôtait son T-shirt pour profiter de sa peau. Elle s'allongea sur lui tandis qu'il la couvrait de baisers. Au moment où lui aussi enlevait le chemisier déboutonné de la jeune fille, il la sentit se raidir.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

- Non c'est pas ça, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cicatrice?, le coupa Hermione en montrant son épaule où on pouvait voir distinctement la trace encore rouge du sortilège qu'avait lancé le mangemort.

- Oh, euh…c'est rien…laisse tomber, répondit Ron en lui souriant un peu gêné.

- Non, reprit Hermione en se relevant. Dis moi ce que c'est!

- Hermione, je t'en prie…

- Vous avez été attaqué n'est-ce pas? Vous avez été attaqué quand vous êtes allé chez Barjow et Beurk?

- Hermione, je…

C'est à ce moment là que Ginny et Harry, entrant dans la pièce, trouvèrent Hermione dont le chemisier était largement ouvert sur ses sous-vêtements, assise à califourchon sur Ron qui ne portait plus son T-shirt. Dans un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants qui les regardaient la bouche grande ouverte.

- Eh, bien heureusement que ce n'était pas maman!, s'exclama Ginny en mettant sa main devant les yeux d'Harry..

- Oui, vous vous amusez bien on dirait, dit ce dernier d'un ton un peu moqueur.

- Ronald était en train de m'expliquer comment il s'était fait cette cicatrice, déclara Hermione en réajustant son chemisier et en croisant les bras dignement.

- Quelle cicatrice?, demanda Ginny tout à fait sérieuse cette fois-ci.

- La cicatrice qu'il a sur l'épaule.

- Et qui te dit que je ne l'avais pas avant?, déclara Ron avec toute la dignité dont il pouvait faire preuve dans la situation où il se trouvait.

- Tu ne l'avais pas! J'en suis sure!

- Ah oui, et bien tu te trompes! On n'a pas été attaqué, hein Harry?!

- Euh…non, évidemment que non…

- QUOI?

Cette fois-ci c'était Ginny qui avait crié en se tournant vers Harry et en lui lançant un regard noir. Apparemment, c'était la plus furieuse des deux. Décidément Ron ne savait pas mentir et Harry n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

- Harry, vous avez été attaqué et vous ne nous avez rien dit? Pfff, et dire qu'il y a 5 minutes tu me disais qu'on pouvait tout se dire. Félicitations! Tu respectes ta promesse!, cria Ginny en sortant de la chambre.

- Merci Ron!, dit Harry dans un ton de reproche.

- Eh, moi j'ai rien dit!, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton innocent.

- Non, mais si tu avais attendu que ta cicatrice soit moins visible avant de batifoler avec ta copine, la mienne ne serait pas folle furieuse contre moi.

- Va te faire pardonner, dit simplement Ron en retenant Hermione qui essayait de se lever.

- Ça vous dérangerait de ne pas faire comme si je n'étais pas là, protesta Hermione en essayant tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de Ron.

- Ouai bah amusez vous bien tous les deux pendant que moi je m'engueule avec Ginny, répondit Harry, furieux à son tour.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Ron et Hermione restèrent un instant silencieux, mais Ron tenait toujours fermement Hermione par le poignet et elle était toujours assise sur lui.

- Ronald, veux-tu me lâcher?

- Non.

- On pourrait discuter dans une position un peu plus confortable?!

- Je me trouve très bien dans cette position, répondit Ron d'un ton amusé avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Hermione, on ne t'a rien dit parce qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave et que l'on ne voulait pas vous inquiéter. Je suis désolé mais c'était pour votre bien…

Ron semblait vraiment désolé et Hermione renonça à tirer sur son bras qu'il ne lâcherait pas de toutes façons. Elle le regarda un moment et soupira.

- Ron. Primo, j'en ai assez que tu t'excuses sans arrêt. Si tu ne faisais pas de conneries de ce genre, tu n'aurais pas à t'excuser. Deusio, vous vouliez notre bien? Et comment crois-tu qu'on peut se sentir bien en sachant que vous ne nous avez rien dit pour quelque chose d'aussi grave. Vous allez nous cacher encore beaucoup de choses comme ça?

Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment furieuse, elle était surtout très inquiète et lasse. Ron se sentit encore plus fautif vis à vis d'elle et lâcha son poignet.

- Je te l'ai dit Hermione, ça nous paraissait être la meilleure solution. Vous ne pouviez pas vous inquiéter si vous n'étiez pas au courant… Bon évidemment, on n'avait pas prévu que vous le découvriez aussi vite…

- Parce que tu avais l'intention de me le dire à un moment ou à un autre?

- Oui, bien entendu.

- Et quand?

- Euh…quand on sera marié et vieux, répondit Ron en plaquant un sourire enfantin sur son visage.

Hermione semblait s'être adoucie par ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant et à son tour, elle lui accorda un petit sourire rien qu'en imaginant qu'il pouvait avoir envisagé de se marier avec elle. Elle soupira et baissa son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Ron, avant de chuchoter:

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir encore Ronald Bilius Weasley, parce que ma colère serait terrible.

- Je te le promets! En tous cas si je te mens encore je me débrouillerai pour que tu ne l'apprennes jamais…répondit Ron en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui riait en le chatouillant.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on a réglé ce problème, ou en était-on quand ma chère sœur et mon meilleur ami sont venus nous interrompre?, reprit-il en passant à nouveau une main sous le chemisier d'Hermione, tandis que son autre main ôtait les lacets que la jeune fille avait rapidement renoués.

- Ron, et si ta mère…

- Oh, non Hermione, accorde moi juste 5 petites minutes encore…

- Bon, alors 5 minutes…pas une de plus, répondit-elle en souriant et en dessinant des arabesques sur la joue du jeune homme qui s'approchait déjà de ses lèvres dans un geste avide.

Harry et Ginny revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement réconciliés et retrouvèrent leurs amis encore plus débraillés que la fois précédente. Ginny se moqua allègrement de son frère, tandis qu'Hermione remettait rapidement son chemisier tombé au sol et descendait sa jupe.

- Alors réconciliés?, demanda Harry en lançant à Ron le T-shirt qu'Hermione avait jeté par terre.

- Vous aussi apparemment, répondit Ron sarcastique.

- Mouais, alors Hermione quelle a été sa punition?

- Oh…euh…

- Il n'a pas eu de punition?, s'exclama Ginny en riant à moitié.

- Bon ça va maintenant, dit Ron en lançant un regard de reproche à sa sœur. Je suis assez grand pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être punis…je ne suis pas Harry moi!

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, annonça Hermione avec malice, tandis que Harry leur lançait son oreiller.

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites?_


	41. Chapter 41

_Oui, je vais encore me faire hurler dessus parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier mais j'ai vraiment été trés occupée, tellement occupée en fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir l'ordre du phénix... Bon en même temps je vais pas me plaindre, j'ai passé un super week end avec mon chéri. A part ça, quoi d'autre, euh, s'agissant du prochain chapitre, il devrait arriver le week end prochain normalement donc on va reprendre un rythme un peu plus normal. Ce nouveau chapitre contient beaucoup de Ron/Hermione comme on les aime (enfin j'espère que vous aimerez)._

_Pour les reviews, je ne peux pas faire les remerciements parce que là vous voyez je suis au boulot alors ça va être compliqué mais promis je le fais au prochain chapitre. On a dépassé les reviews, j'en reviens pas, je suis trop trop contente alors merci à tous. Je crois me souvenir que quelqu'un m'avait demandé quand allait arriver le RL/NT, j'en ai ajouté un peu plus loin (mais pas tout de suite quand même) mais je vais essayer d'en rajouter encore trés vite (du moins quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire)._

_Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture._

* * *

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à leurs devoirs au plus grand bonheur de Mrs Weasley qui ne cessait de louer la bonne influence d'Hermione. Celle-ci rougissait de plaisir jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui rappelle l'influence qu'elle avait sur Ron s'agissant de relever une jupe

La veille de leur retour à Poudlard Mrs Weasley prépara un grand repas où elle convia Tonks, Lupin et Maugrey ainsi que ses fils. Bill annonça que Fleur et lui attendaient un petit garçon, ce qui donna une raison de plus de se réjouir.

Tonks et Lupin semblaient s'être réconciliés et Tonks avait repris une couleur de cheveux rose bonbon. Maugrey et Arthur Weasley annoncèrent que deux mangemorts avaient été arrêtés sur le chemin de Traverse. A cette annonce, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, se doutant que les mangemorts devaient maintenant monter la garde sur ordre de Voldemort devant Barjow et Beurk.

Dès la fin du dîner, les quatre amis retournèrent dans leur chambre afin de terminer leurs valises et sans attendre que Mrs Weasley le leur demande ils se couchèrent, exténués de fatigue.

Plus tard dans la nuit, deux ombres s'avançaient lentement dans la pénombre et s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte en haut de l'escalier. Avec douceur et sans un bruit, les silhouettes s'avancèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'une latte du plancher vienne à grincer. L'un des jeunes hommes endormi bougea dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

Les intrus se séparèrent se dirigeant vers chacun des lits de la pièce et s'accroupirent devant le visage des occupants. Brusquement et sans bruit, les deux hommes sortirent leurs baguettes de sous leurs oreillers et lancèrent des sortilèges informulés sur les deux ombres qui leur faisaient face.

- Ron, mais par Merlin tu ne pouvais pas lancer autre chose qu'un quanatica? Ça fait super mal, murmura Hermione.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là en pleine nuit?, répondit Ron en s'approchant de sa petite amie pour la sécher et la soigner à petits coups de baguette magique.

Harry s'était à son tour approché de Ginny qui était restée stupéfixée sur le plancher. Il la libéra et affronta son regard furieux.

- On venait dormir ici, répondit Ginny sur un ton furieux. Et on ne pensait pas qu'on aurait affaire à des idiots qui ne reconnaissent même pas leurs copines!

- Désolé, dit Harry d'un air penaud, mais vous auriez du nous prévenir aussi!

- On n'en a pas eu le temps, vous êtes allé vous coucher sans nous dire bonne nuit.

- Bah on était fatigué alors…et puis on se voit tous les jours, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Pfff, bon si c'est comme ça moi je dors dans ta chambre Ginny, dit Hermione en tournant les talons.

- Mais non Hermione, tu peux dormir avec moi si tu en as envie, dit Ron en l'attrapant par le bras et en lui faisant un grand sourire dans le dessein évident de se faire pardonner.

- Ouai bah je pensais que tu serais content et pas seulement parce qu'on se voit tous les jours, répondit Hermione toujours aussi furieuse.

- Oh Hermione, ne prends pas ce que j'ai dit dans ce sens là c'est juste que…

- Bon, allez, on arrête de discuter, et on dors?, proposa Harry en regardant Ginny.

- Ça m'étonnerait que maman ne se soit pas réveillée avec le boucan qu'on a fait en tombant, répliqua celle-ci visiblement encore très contrariée.

- Mais non, maman était exténuée elle aussi, la seule chose c'est qu'il va nous falloir nous réveiller avant elle demain matin, dit Ron d'un ton plein d'espoir en regardant Hermione qui essayait de recoudre son T-shirt là où le sortilège de Quanatica l'avait touché.

- Attends, j'ai mon radio-réveil, dit Harry en fouillant dans sa malle.

- Ton quoi?, s'exclama Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est un truc moldu qui sonne pour se réveiller le matin. Voilà je l'ai. Et les piles marchent encore, dit-il en brandissant triomphalement un objet rond dans sa main.

- Bon, très bien, allons nous coucher alors, dit Ron en sautant dans son lit et en invitant Hermione dans un grand sourire.

- Ronald, tu crois vraiment que j'ai très envie de dormir avec toi après ça?, dit-elle en montrant les lambeaux qui pendaient aux manches de son T-shirt.

- Très bien, si tu préfères dormir avec Ginny et Harry, vas-y!, répondit le jeune homme en s'enfonçant dans les couvertures. Mais le lit risque d'être un peu petit pour trois!

- Pfff, fit Hermione en le poussant et en se mettant sous les draps à son tour.

Harry échangea un clin d'œil avec son meilleur ami avant de lui-même faire une place à Ginny dans son lit. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, avant d'échanger un baiser. Hermione tournait délibérément le dos à Ron qui grognait en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles où seuls les mots "prévenir" et "pas fait exprès" étaient audibles. Ron tenta une approche plus tactile en entourant de ses grands bras la taille d'Hermione et en caressant doucement son ventre mais la jeune fille retira sa main d'un geste agacé.

- Bon, Hermione, si c'est pour faire la tête, je te laisse mon lit et je vais dormir dans le canapé, dit Ron un peu crispé.

- Ron, tu viens de me tremper avec ta baguette…je crois que des excuses ne seraient pas de trop!, dit Hermione en se pelotonnant un peu plus sous la couette.

- Bon, bon, je m'excuse mais tu n'avais qu'à le dire que c'était toi. Comment je pouvais le savoir moi?, répondit le jeune homme en écartant les bras d'un air désespéré.

- Tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre un mangemort et moi?, s'exclama Hermione le plus doucement qu'elle put.

- Oh, si, tu es beaucoup plus sexy qu'un mangemort, rétorqua Ron d'un ton cabotin. Et en général, ils ont une cagoule sur la tête, alors que toi tu n'as qu'un tout petit short et…

- Bon, ça va j'ai compris, répondit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Alors pourquoi tu m'as lancé un sortilège?

- Hum déjà je fermais les yeux et puis, c'était pour le plaisir de détruire ton pyjama, répondit Ron en pouffant de rire.

Sans la laisser répondre il lui donna un baiser sur le front. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il ne distinguait presque rien de son visage mais il savait en son for intérieur qu'elle souriait et il lui fut reconnaissant de presser sa petite main contre son épaule avant de poser sa tête contre son torse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione n'y tenait plus et demandait:

- Ron, tu dors?

- Mmmm

- Ah, bon désolée.

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux un peu plus de place?, dit Ron en se décalant vers le mur.

-Non, non je suis très bien dit Hermione en le tirant par le bras pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Je me disais simplement que tu ne m'as pas dit bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Ron un peu amusé.

- Bonne nuit, dit la jeune fille d'un ton où on entendait un brin de déception.

Ron laissa le silence s'installer pendant quelques minutes mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, il pouvait sentir ses cils battrent près de sa peau.

- Hermione?

- Oui Ron?

- Tu ne dors toujours pas?

- Non

- Alors je peux t'embrasser pour te dire bonne nuit?

Ron avait parlé d'un ton amusé et il la sentit sourire tandis qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait enfin compris! Ron souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui, il plongea ensuite ses mains dans son dos afin de profiter de la douceur de sa peau, tandis qu'elle-même savourait la rugosité de ses paumes et l'odeur sucrée de sa peau. Ils entrelacèrent leurs jambes.

Bientôt la chaleur devint insoutenable sous les couvertures et Ron s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement de sa baguette sans même se séparer de la bouche d'Hermione. Il caressait la peau veloutée du dos de la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci déposait de doux baiser sur son cou.

- Hum Hermione, par Merlin, arrête ça je t'en prie.

- Tu n'aimes pas?, dit la jeune fille en levant son visage vers lui.

- C'est une véritable torture, répondit Ron en lui souriant. Et quand je serai de retour à Poudlard, j'ai peur d'être tellement en manque que je vais demander à Harry de me faire la même chose.

Hermione se blottit contre lui, laissant le jeune homme remonter un peu plus son T-shirt dans son dos afin de pouvoir atteindre ses épaules. Elle frissonna en le sentant dessiner des arabesques avec ses doigts.

- Tu as froid?

- Non, j'ai beaucoup trop chaud, répondit Hermione.

- Moi aussi, dit Ron en sentant le souffle d'Hermione dans son cou. Moi aussi.

Ron pouvait sentir le ventre de la jeune fille sur son propre ventre, son cœur battait fort presque aussi fort que le sien. Elle embrassait son cou, sa gorge, tandis que Ron, tout en savourant chaque baiser qu'elle déposait sur sa peau, ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser le dos de la jeune fille en la pressant davantage contre lui.

Brusquement, il la sentit se relever et vit son visage à la lueur de la lune. Elle avait dans le regard, quelque chose qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Excuse moi, je…on va dormir…

- Ron…

- Oui?

- Un jour je me suis promis que ce serait toi.

- Moi?

- Oui toi, reprit Hermione d'un ton entendu.

- Oh…tu veux dire Moi!, comprit Ron le souffle un peu court.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire.

- Hermione, je…

- Ne dis rien! Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

- Merci, répondit-il tandis qu'elle reposait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avec des gestes doux, il redescendit le T-shirt de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se blottissait à nouveau contre lui en fermant les yeux, épuisée.

- Ron?

- Oui?

- Je me suis aussi promis de compter chacune de ces tâches de rousseur, murmura-t-elle en désignant les petits points qu'elle devinait sans pouvoir les voir dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Ron sourit et la serra un peu plus fort. Hermione passa une de ses mains sur le ventre de Ron et ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce que le réveil d'Harry sonne brusquement peu avant l'aube. Les jeunes filles redescendirent dans la chambre de Ginny jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley vienne les réveiller pour prendre la poudre de cheminette afin de retourner à Poudlard.

- Maman, pourquoi on ne prend pas le train cette fois-ci, demanda Ron en avalant ses œufs brouillés.

- Je l'ignore. Pour plus de sécurité certainement. Et puis, tous les élèves ne rentrent pas aujourd'hui, certains ne retournent à Poudlard que demain d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Les élèves de Gryffondor les accueillir près de la cheminée de la salle commune. Lavande se jeta presque sur Ron. Ne voulant pas avoir les mêmes problèmes que la dernière fois, il la repoussa brusquement en lui disant qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Lavande fusilla Hermione du regard qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon des préfets après avoir rangé leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs. Harry était pressé d'aller découvrir quel serait le dernier souvenir que lui avait légué Dumbledore. De son côté Hermione pensait qu'il valait mieux se rendre à la bibliothèque pour réviser leurs ASPICS. Ginny quant à elle était plutôt en faveur d'un entraînement de sortilèges. Ron lui imaginait plutôt passer l'après-midi enlacé avec Hermione. Pour plus de sécurité, ils avaient fermé les rideaux devant le portrait de Dumbledore.

Ainsi quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque tandis que Ginny et Harry se rendaient dans la salle sur demande afin de s'entraîner. Les deux jeunes filles avaient réussi à les convaincre…comme toujours. Ils devaient se retrouver dans la soirée pour étudier ensemble le dernier souvenir de Dumbledore.

Ron pestait contre Hermione pour l'avoir obligé à aller à la bibliothèque alors qu'ils n'étaient revenus que depuis une heure, mais celle-ci s'en préoccupait peu et réfléchissait déjà au programme qu'elle avait prévu pour les révisions des aspics mais aussi pour trouver de nouveaux sortilèges.

- Ron, profites-en pour finir le devoir sur la guerre des Trolls.

- Oh, Hermione, j'ai déjà écrit 20 centimètres là-dessus, ça suffit non?

- Non, ça ne suffit pas, il fallait en faire 40 centimètres…

- Rooo

Ils se mirent tous les deux au travail, et au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, Hermione se retrouvait encerclée par des piles de livres de près d'un mètre de hauteur à tel point que Ron ne distinguait plus que des boucles brunes. Il vit brusquement un éclair orangé se jeter sur lui et s'asseoir à sa droite. Luna.

- Ron, je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu, dit Luna en minaudant quelque peu.

- Euh, on est arrivé ce matin, répondit-il un peu étonné.

- Moi aussi. J'ai cru comprendre qu'après le bal…toi et Hermione ça c'était mal terminé et avec Amélie vous n'êtes plus ensemble…alors…ça te dirait de venir te promener avec moi dans le parc?, demanda t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Oh…euh…Luna, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

- Mais, pourquoi?, reprit-elle en ayant à nouveau son petit air ahuri.

- Euh…en fait je…j'ai déjà une petite amie et…ça ne lui plairait pas beaucoup que j'aille me promener avec une autre fille, répondit-il sans regarder en direction d'Hermione.

- Oh, euh…je vois, bon très bien, on verra plus tard alors quand…tu seras libre, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et en lui adressant un sourire un peu rêveur comme à son habitude.

- Je…je crois que ça ne va pas arriver de si tôt, répondit Ron tandis que Luna s'éloignait.

Doucement, il tourna son regard vers Hermione, toujours dissimulée par les piles de livres. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête pendant sa conversation et Ron s'inquiétait de savoir s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise, mais elle restait obstinément baissée vers son parchemin.

- Hermione?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas quoi…

Ron s'interrompit en voyant Hermione lever les yeux vers lui, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Ron se précipita sur elle, la mine décomposée.

- Hermione, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Que voulais-tu que je lui dise? Je vais la rattraper et lui expliquer si tu veux.

- Ron…Ron, intervint Hermione alors que le jeune homme se levait. Je suis heureuse que tu lui ais dit ça. J'en suis vraiment ravie. Merci.

Hermione souriait à un Ron décomposé par l'angoisse, mais peu à peu les mots d'Hermione montèrent jusqu'au cerveau et il comprit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Il aurait voulu la serrer très fort dans ses bras mais il se contenta d'un léger baiser alors qu'ils étaient dissimulés par les livres d'Hermione. Cette fois-ci tout allait bien fonctionner entre eux. Cette fois-ci tout se passerait bien entre eux.

A leur retour dans la salle commune, après le déjeuner, un nouvel affichage attira l'attention des élèves de Gryffondor. Ron se faufila avec Harry pour approcher le panneau d'affichage que la foule des élèves s'empressait de commenter.

- Ron, tu as vu ça?

- Un voyage interscolaire? A deux mois des examens? Génial! On en sera peut être dispensé si on y va, s'empressa de dire Ron.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron, on est obligé de passer nos ASPICS, répliqua Hermione qui venait d'arriver. On peut aller à Beauxbatons ou à Durmstrang! Il faut qu'on s'inscrive, ça doit être très intéressant.

Ron ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée. Il savait que Krum avait terminé ses études à Durmstrang mais l'idée que sa petite-amie aille en Bulgarie ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, à moins, bien entendu, que lui aussi fasse partie du voyage et il se promit d'aller là où Hermione irait.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, on n'a qu'à s'inscrire tous les quatre pour aller à Beauxbatons, déclara t-il d'un ton anodin.

- Et pourquoi pas à Durmstrang?, demanda Harry étonné, tandis que Ron lui lançait un regard noir. Ah euh, oui…Ron a raison, Beauxbatons, c'est mieux.

- Faites comme vous voulez, déclara Hermione. Moi je m'inscris pour les deux voyages, on aura plus de chance d'être pris ainsi.

Ron n'adressa pas la parole à Harry de toute l'après midi, même quand il obligea Harry à s'inscrire lui aussi pour les deux voyages. Ginny et Hermione ne parlèrent que de ce voyage jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dirigent tous vers la salle sur demande, Harry portant sous le bras la boite qui contenait les souvenirs de Dumbledore.

- Bon, allez, c'est le dernier, dit Ginny en s'approchant de la boite.

- Je me demande ce qu'on va encore découvrir, dit Ron en soupirant.

Harry sortit le dernier flacon et un morceau de parchemin sortit de la boite. Harry le prit entre ses mains tandis que ses amis s'approchaient pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

_Harry,_

_Ce souvenir te montrera que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses mais garde confiance en tes amis. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Garde confiance dans le monde des sorciers!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sans réfléchir, Harry lâcha le morceau de parchemin et plongea dans la pensine. Ses amis le suivirent un instant plus tard. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait nuit et la neige tombait à gros flocons. Les quatre intrus pouvaient sentir le froid à travers leurs vêtements légers. Le vent soufflait très fort et faisaient vaciller les arbres.

Devant eux, une silhouette avançait à travers la neige. Harry se tenait juste derrière elle alors que les trois autres avançaient doucement à quelques pas derrière. Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans le hall de Poudlard. Les portes étaient ouvertes et il y avait vraisemblablement un banquet dans la grande salle. La silhouette monta directement le grand escalier sans s'intéresser à la grande salle. Ron y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de rejoindre Hermione qui l'appelait.

Ils montèrent à la suite d'Harry et s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille, la gargouille qui gardait aujourd'hui le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Crac Andouille, dit la silhouette.

Elle avait une voix féminine qui leur semblait familière. Ils montèrent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent devant le bureau dictatorial, une plaque de cuivre annonçait que le professeur Dumbledore était déjà directeur de Poudlard.

- Bonjour mon oncle, dit la voix en ôtant son capuchon.

Il s'agissait du professeur Winston. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, Harry se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être plus vieille qu'eux-mêmes. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un…elle était très jolie mais elle paraissait soucieuse. Dumbledore parut un peu surpris de la voir mais seul son mouvement discret vers sa baguette l'indiquait, son regard était aussi perçant que s'il avait vu un revenant s'avancer devant lui.

- Aglaé, heureux de te revoir en bonne santé.

- Albus, je ne suis pas coupable!, s'écria le professeur Winston.

- Coupable? Coupable d'avoir tué ton propre père?

- Ce n'était pas moi!

- Et comment pourrais-je te croire?

- Vous savez que j'en aurais été incapable!

- Incapable? Oh je crois surtout que tu en aurais été tout à fait capable.

- Non, jamais je n'aurais pu tuer mon père!

- Non... Parce qu'il n'est pas mort. N'est-ce pas…Alberforth?, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

Ron poussa une exclamation de surprise tandis que Ginny se tournait dans tous les sens pour voir où pouvait bien se cacher le dénommé Alberforth. Harry, lui, avait compris que le professeur Dumbledore parlait directement à Winston.

Ils assistèrent alors à un phénomène qu'ils connaissaient bien et dans lequel Ron excellait: la métamorphose humaine. Le professeur Aglaé se transforma sous leurs yeux en un grand homme avec une barbe blanche. La ressemblance avec Albus Dumbledore était flagrante. Harry l'avait déjà vu sur une photo que lui avait montrée Maugrey.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es redevenu ce que tu es vraiment, nous pourrons parler plus simplement.

- Albus, ce n'était pas elle!

- Qui alors?

- Je l'ignore mais ce n'était pas elle. Si Aglaé avait tenté de me tuer, je serais mort aujourd'hui.

- Et tu ne l'es pas vraisemblablement!

- Non, je ne suis pas mort mais quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer et je découvrirais de qui il s'agit et pourquoi il voulait faire porter le chapeau à Aglaé.

Les quatre adolescents se sentirent soulevés et se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Puis Harry se leva en silence et remit le souvenir dans la fiole. Il reposa la fiole dans la boite et attendit. Le message de Dumbledore apparut un instant plus tard.

_Harry,_

_Tu vois qu'on ne peut pas toujours se fier à ce que l'on voit. Sert-en pour combattre. Tu peux avoir confiance en ma nièce. Alberforth a par la suite été touché par un sortilège qui lui a fait perdre la mémoire. On ne saura peut être jamais qui a tenté de confondre Aglaé mais n'oublie pas, la métamorphose est quelque chose d'essentiel dans la lutte contre le mal._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry montra le parchemin à ses amis et soupira.

- Bon si j'ai bien compris, on doit étudier alors étudions…

Le reste de la soirée fut consacré à la pratique de la métamorphose humaine. La difficulté principale étant de modifier les traits de leurs visages. Même Ron ne parvenait pas à prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Ils oublièrent d'aller dîner et travaillèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Les efforts étaient considérables et les progrès importants mais prendre le visage de quelqu'un d'autre était très difficile et peu avant minuit, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Mc Gonagall vint leur annoncer les résultats s'agissant des voyages interscolaires. Ils furent tous conviés à se rendre à Durmstrang au plus grand désespoir de Ron. La plupart des Gryffondors furent envoyés à Durmstrang avec une bonne partie des Serdaigles et quelques Poufsouffles et Serpentards dont Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson ne faisaient heureusement pas partie. Leur départ était prévu pour le jeudi suivant.

Ginny et Hermione semblaient tout à fait surexcitées de visiter une autre école. Chaque groupe était supervisé par un professeur, ainsi les élèves qui se rendaient à Durmstrang étaient dirigés par les professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick, ceux qui allaient à Beauxbatons, par les professeurs Winston et Sinistra.

- Harry, tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ce voyage?

- Ron, c'est toi qui voulait qu'on s'inscrive!

- Oui mais c'était surtout pour faire plaisir à Hermione.

- Oh, tu sais, elle aurait été heureuse d'y aller même si nous n'étions pas avec elle.

Ron grogna quelque chose où les mots "pas envie", et "Victor" revinrent à plusieurs reprises. Harry sourit, amusé. Décidément Ron semblait vraiment très amoureux cette fois-ci. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas voulu laisser Ginny partir seule à Beauxbatons, et il préféra s'abstenir de répondre à son meilleur ami.

* * *

alors? 


	42. Chapter 42

_Et oui, cette fois-ci j'ai pas attendu 15 jours pour publier (je m'améliore avec l'âge). Bon alors dans ce chapitre nous ne parlerons que du fameux voyage interscolaire ou presque avec leur retour à Poudlard juste à la fin. Quoi d'autre? Ah oui je vais faire les remerciements pour les chapitres 40 et 41 en même temps parce que comme vous avez sans doute remarqué que je ne l'ai pas fait dans le chapitre précédent. Alors c parti!_

_- **kit-a-ronron-cat**: ahah! Comme nous toutes, je crois qu'Hermione va passer l'éponge sur ce petit mensonge, on ne résiste pas à nos hommes quand ils nous regardent avec leurs petits yeux tristes..._

_- **Julie Winchester**: je suis désolée de te faire attendre mais une apparition de Remus et de Tonks semblerait trés bizarre pour le moment donc je vais devoir te faire attendre encore un peu pour les voir arriver, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Gros bisous et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop..._

_- **Charline**: comme tu dis VIVE RON ET HERMIONE. Merci pour tous tes compliments ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de savoir que l'on est apprécié alors j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi... Bisous._

_- **L'archiviste**: désolée de t'avoir fai attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite. Et en ce qui concerne ma grand mère, elle serait plutot du genre à se fier au soleil ou au vol des hirondelles qu'à un pc! lol_

_- **Shumeyo**: Non mais toi si je te choppe... grrr tu vas aller de ce pas publier la suite de **Mais encore** parce que je vais faire une crise de nerfs à force, allez hop un petit bonjour, un petit merci, et un petit bisou, mais tu te dépèches là!_

_- **Lucki**: Vraiment tu as aimé le chapitre précédent? Je suis trop contente, parce que j'avoue je n'étais pas tout à fait convaincue de mon histoire, en tous cas merci et gros bisous_

_- **Mirandae**: Moi aussi j'adore le couple Ron/Hermione, et j'adore comment TOI tu les mets en scène dans tes fics alors je t'en prie...publies en une trés viiiiiiite..._

_- **Rory59610**: Héhé, oui effectivement Viktor Krum va être présent, et j'en ai profité pour assembler quelques moments tout mignon entre Ron et Hermione, j'espère que ça te plaira..._

_- **Benelie**: je ne sais pas si tu es arrivé(e) jusqu'à ce chapitre mais en tous cas, je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait... (ben ouai ça fait toujour plaisir, je vais pas mentir quand même)_

_- **Sofifone**: C'est la plus longue review que j'ai jamais vu. Je vais essayer de répondre à chaque point. Merci pour tous tes compliments, et je suis trop heureuse de voir que je te fais rêver. S'agissant du dernier tome, je suis en France, et il ne sort qu'en octobre aussi mais je suis en train de le lire en anglais (sans vouloir faire de spoilers il est génial). Ron est mon personnage préféré aussi, il est trop mignon. Quant au couple Ron/Hermione, j'avoue que moi aussi c'est ce que j'attends avec impatience... En tous cas, merci pour tout, gros bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira..._

_Je voulais également ajouter que je suis en train de réécrire la fin de mon histoire pou y incure davantage de Tonks/Lupin comme plusieurs d'etre vous me l'ont demandé, donc je risque de ne pas publier avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, je veux que tout soit parfait, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop..._

_Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, on a dépassé les 150, c'est dingue! _

_GROS BISOUS A TOUS ET BONNE LECTURE_

* * *

La veille de leur départ, ils eurent la surprise d'avoir la visite du professeur Mc Gonagall qui les informa qu'ils devaient être prêts à 19 heures très précises le lendemain matin afin de prendre un portoloin. 

Hermione était ravie et même si Ron et elle avaient décidé de se montrer plus discrets quant à leur relation naissante, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras, devant le regard suspicieux de Lavande et de Parvati. Elles aussi faisaient partie du voyage.

Le voyage en portoloin était obligatoire mais Harry aurait presque préféré la désagréable sensation du transplanage plutôt que l'arrivée brutale des portoloins. Ginny était à ses cotés. Ron et Hermione avaient pris le portoloin précédent et il les retrouva en train de contempler un magnifique château construit dans du granit noir.

Ils suivirent le professeur Flitwick qui les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du château où un grand homme avec une barbe grise les accueillit. Il avait le même accent bulgare qu'ils avaient entendu dans la bouche de Karkaroff. Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait du nouveau directeur de Durmstrang.

Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans un grand hall sombre. Deux portes étaient visibles ainsi qu'un grand escalier de marbre blanc. Des milliers de bougies étaient allumées au mur. Le groupe d'élèves de Poudlard était un peu intimidé, ils suivirent le professeur Flitwick qui s'engageait vers la porte de gauche. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une grande salle où s'étalaient de très nombreuses tables rectangulaires de 10 places environ.

Les élèves de Durmstrang, habillés de grosses fourrures rouges les regardaient s'avancer. Flitwick leur précisa d'aller s'asseoir à quatre tables restées libres près de la table des professeurs. Le directeur de Durmstrang serra la main au professeur Slughorn qui fermait la marche. Harry et Ron s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny en faisaient autant.

- Bonjourrr à nos cherrr amis de Poudlarrrd. Nous leurrrrs souhaitons la bienvenue. Je suis le professeurrrr Stropinoff, directeur de Durmstrang. Bien. Les élèves de Poudlarrrd occuperrront les dortoirs des MASTERRRR puisqu'ils sont partis en voyage scolairrrre. Les courrrrs se dérrrrouleront normalement. Il vous faut savoirrr que les cours commencent à 7 heurrres et se terrminent à 13 heurrres. Les aprrrés-midi sont libres afin que vous puissiez parrrticiper aux différrrents clubs sporrtifs ou vous documenter à la bibliothèque. Vos professeurrs ainsi que mes collègues et moi-même pourront répondrrre à vos questions. Bon appétit.

Les élèves de Poudlard échangèrent un regard rapide, apparemment satisfaits. Des plateaux arrivaient déjà pour partager les mets délicieux qui s'offraient à eux. Ron râla un peu en voyant que l'entrée était constituée de soupes à différentes saveurs mais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus "consistant".

Peu après la fin du dîner, le professeur Slughorn vint les chercher avec un sourire ravi pour les conduire aux dortoirs des MASTER. Hermione s'émerveillait de voir les différences qui existaient entre Durmstrang et Poudlard.

- Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Ça miss Granger ce sont des casiers. Comme les élèves de Durmstrang ont l'après-midi de libre, il n'est pas rare qu'ils fassent partie d'un club sportif ainsi ils rangent leurs affaires dans ces casiers.

- Et ça?

- Oh, ce sont des Morgors, ce sont des petites bêtes très mignonnes qui se cachent dans les murs du château. Grâce à eux, il n'y a pas besoin de préfets pour surveiller les élèves.

- Et comment font-ils pour se faire respecter?

- Oh, rien de très dangereux, ils poussent des petits cris stridents pour inciter l'élève à ne pas sécher les cours ou quand l'élève a fait une bêtise il peut lui infliger une punition en lui tirant quelque peu les cheveux ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Et ils nous surveillent tout le temps?

- Non, seulement dans les couloirs. Ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans les salles de classe, dans les dortoirs ou dans les salles de bain.

- Ah et est-ce que nous allons étudier de nouvelles matières?

- L'étude des moldus et l'étude des runes anciennes n'existent pas ici. La Défense contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges, la métamorphose ou les potions sont également enseignés à Durmstrang. La divination est étudiée de façon plus approfondie ainsi que l'astronomie. Nous sommes plus près du pôle nord et les étoiles sont beaucoup plus visibles ici. Le Quidditch fait l'objet d'une étude plus poussée également et c'est une matière obligatoire jusqu'au MASTER, c'est-à-dire la septième année pour nous. D'autres matières sont effectivement enseignées: la magie ancienne, la magie noire, la méditation, et il y a l'étude de métiers moldus qui est une option choisie par de nombreux élèves ici.

- Oh c'est fascinant!, s'exclama Hermione sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire miss Granger. Voici votre dortoir.

Ils venaient en effet d'entrer dans une grande salle qui contenait des dizaines de lits séparés par de légers paravents. Les lits étaient recouverts de grosses courtepointes. Leurs valises trônaient en ordre éparse au milieu de la pièce. La décoration était assez singulière. Les murs étaient peints en rouge foncé. Les courtepointes noires. Et quelques chandeliers flottaient ça et là au-dessus des lits. Au fond de la grande pièce on pouvait voir un escalier qui descendait en spirale.

-Voilà, les dortoirs sont mixtes à Durmstrang. Le professeur Mc Gonagall voudrait certainement que je vous place mais…, Slughorn pouffa un instant. Mais je crois que vous êtes assez grands maintenant. L'escalier qui se trouve au fond de la pièce mène à la salle de repos. Vous pourrez vous y retrouver pour discuter. Derrière nous vous trouverez la salle d'étude. Bien, je vais vous laisser vous installer maintenant. A demain matin. Le professeur Flitwick et moi-même dormons dans des appartements un peu plus loin si vous avez un problème. Bonne nuit.

Le professeur Slughorn les laissa là alors même qu'ils étaient encore en train d'attendre les instructions. Hermione en profita pour observer les sombres tableaux qui ornaient la pièce tandis que Ron emportait ses bagages avec les siens. Harry et Ginny avaient réservé 4 lits côte à côte. Ginny et Hermione dormiraient entre deux cloisons tandis qu'Harry et Ron prendrait le compartiment d'à côté.

La nuit se passa calmement. Au matin, les élèves de Poudlard se réveillèrent avec beaucoup de mal. La sonnerie stridente qui retentissait dans toute l'école ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Hermione trouvait cela "pratique bien qu'un peu tôt". Ron enrageait les yeux à moitié ouverts, en essayant d'enfiler ses chaussettes. Harry avait également un peu de mal à se lever et du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir mettre la chaussure droite sur le pied droit. Ginny quant à elle s'était complètement rendormie, ignorant la sonnerie.

Après quelques difficultés pour retrouver leur chemin, ils descendirent à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. La mauvaise humeur était de mise au sein des élèves de Poudlard tandis que ceux de Durmstrang discutaient en riant autour du repas.

Bientôt une nouvelle sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours et les élèves de Durmstrang s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs du château en direction de leurs salles de classe. Flitwick et Slughorn s'approchèrent de la table réservée à Poudlard.

- Bien, ce matin nous allons suivre les cours des années L, ce qui correspond chez nous à la 5e année. Ils ont cours de potion, ce qui me réjoui évidemment, plus tard dans la matinée, nous nous retrouverons dans une salle de classe vide afin d'établir ensemble les différences qui s'exercent entre les deux écoles. Je vous rappelle qu'à la fin du voyage vous rendrez un petit rapport qui devra être d'au moins 30cm. Bien allons-y.

Les élèves se mirent en marche tout en commentant les informations que venait de donner leur professeur de Potions. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard rapide et retinrent Hermione chacun par un bras. Celle-ci leur adressa un grand sourire.

- Eh bien?

- Hermione!, grogna Harry.

- Tu savais qu'on aurait des devoirs en plus?, interrogea vivement Ron.

- Euh…oui…pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au courant?, demanda la jeune fille dans un sourire contrit.

- Non!

- Et tu t'es bien gardé de nous en parler.

- Oh, mais je voulais qu'on y aille tous les quatre…

- Hermione!

- Bon d'accord très bien, excusez moi.

- On accepte tes excuses. Tu nous aideras?

- Mais…bon d'accord, je vous aiderais. J'ai déjà plein d'idées et…

- Oui, c'est bon Mione, fais toi oublier un peu.

- Ron, vous avez choisi librement de venir ici et si vous étiez resté vous auriez eu des devoirs et…

- …pas de cours de potion, pas de cours de sortilège, pas de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et pas de cours d'astronomie. Oui, tu as raison, on aurait été débordé.

- Bon ça va Ron maintenant.

Le cours de potion des élèves de Durmstrang se déroulait un peu à l'image de celui de Poudlard. La salle était plus vaste et moins sombre que le cachot de Rogue. Chaque élève se tenait devant un âtre de cheminée où bouillonnaient leurs chaudrons. Le professeur passait dans les rangs pour indiquer à un élève là où il avait pu faire une faute. Le silence régnait dans la salle.

Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole durant tout le cours. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de bailler et Harry semblait passionné par l'étude de la potion de Quinculus qu'ils étudiaient. Apparemment, c'était une potion destinée à la croissance des plantes et Harry s'attachait à dormir en gardant les yeux grands ouverts.

A la fin du cours de 3 heures, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau et le professeur Flitwick leur indiqua qu'ils disposaient d'un demi-heure de récréation. Hermione insista pour se rendre avec Ginny à la bibliothèque tandis que Ron et Harry allaient se promener dans le parc encore recouvert de gel.

- Il fait vraiment très froid ici.

- Ouai, j'ai l'impression que le froid va me paralyser.

- Eh, je crois que c'est leur terrain de Quidditch là bas, regarde!

En effet, Harry pointait son doigt vers un amphithéâtre gigantesque au-delà des arbres. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le terrain et restèrent émerveillés en découvrant un stade de Quidditch grandiose de modernité. Un grand panneau d'affichage trônait au milieu du stade afin d'afficher le score. Les gradins étaient faits de sièges rouges qui semblaient très confortables. Quelques joueurs s'entraînaient pendant la récréation.

- Harry, dis moi que je rêve!

- Oh non Ron, tu ne rêves pas. Dis moi que tu as amené ton balai?

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle, mais oui je l'ai emporté, je n'allais pas le laisser à Poudlard où n'importe qui aurait pu s'en servir. Non, c'est pas ça, regarde!

- Quoi donc?

- Là!

Ron tendait le bras vers un petit groupe au pied des gradins, il s'agissait certainement du cours de Quidditch qui venait de se terminer. Harry ne voyait pas où était le problème, ils avaient eux-mêmes des cours de Quidditch à Poudlard.

Le groupe s'avançait maintenant vers eux et Harry comprit alors ce que Ron désignait ainsi. Viktor Krum était là au milieu de la pelouse et s'avançait vers eux. A en croire la façon dont les autres lui parlaient, il était maintenant professeur de Quidditch.

Ron tira son meilleur ami en arrière, avec un peu de chance il ne les aurait pas vus et ils ne seraient pas obligé de lui dire qu'Hermione était ici. Trop tard. Krum les appelait dans leur dos. Bon sang Harry, tu n'es vraiment pas un rapide!, pensa Ron.

- Eh, eh, vous, oui, vous, attendez une seconde!.

Viktor Krum avait délaissé ses élèves et s'avançait maintenant vers eux d'un pas décidé et rapide. Harry entendit Ron étouffer un gémissement. Quand il s'agissait d'Hermione, Ron perdait toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

- Ah, Harry Potter! Je savais bien que je t'avais reconnu.

- Viktor! Salut!

- S'lut!

- Et toi tu es Ron, l'ami d'Hermione.

- Non, son petit-ami!, précisa Ron.

Ron semblait un peu nerveux. Il était maintenant plus grand que Krum mais une bagarre avec un professeur risquait de lui attirer de gros ennuis. Krum serra la main de Harry mais n'osa pas serrer celle de Ron qui le regardait d'un air mauvais.

- Hermione est venue aussi alors?, interrogea Krum avec un air plein d'espoir tandis que Harry se demandait s'il fallait mentir ou pas.

- Mouais, répondit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'espère que je pourrais la voir le soir du bal.

- Elle sera surement trés occupée, grogna une nouvelle fois Ron.

- Alors vous êtes encore à Poudlard?

- C'est la dernière année. Et toi, tu es professeur?

- Oui, Dumbledore m'a fait comprendre que c'était une bonne place. Je fais partie de l'ordre du Phénix et j'ai appris que vous aussi.

- Ah…euh…oui.

- Très bien, alors on se reverra bientôt j'espère. Dépêchez-vous, ça va bientôt sonner.

Krum se dirigea vers le château, bientôt suivi par Harry et Ron. Harry n'osait pas encore parler alors que Ron semblait très en colère et ne cessait de marmonner en regardant le dos de Krum d'un œil noir. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ginny dans le grand hall. Hermione semblait très enthousiaste.

- La bibliothèque est plus petite que celle de Poudlard mais il y a plein de livres interdits que l'on peut consulter, raconta Hermione joyeusement.

- S'ils sont interdits c'est qu'il y a une raison, marmonna Ron.

- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur à ce que je vois, remarqua Hermione contrariée.

- Ouais!, répondit Ron d'un ton de défi.

Hermione entraîna Ginny par le bras vers le professeur Slughorn qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée d'un couloir et qui leur indiquait comment se rendre dans la salle de classe qui leur avait été attribuée au premier étage.

- Ron, tu devrais lui dire que nous avons vu Krum.

- Pour qu'elle se précipite dans ses bras? Certainement pas!

- Ron, enfin, quand elle l'apprendra ce sera pire et puis elle est avec toi maintenant.

- Mumpf

- Allez, va lui dire, elle comprendra.

Ron lança un regard noir à Harry mais s'avança tout de même vers Hermione. Quand les élèves de Poudlard commencèrent à s'avancer vers leurs professeurs, il la retint par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient les derniers de la file.

- Hermione, attends!

- Ron, ça suffit, je n'ai pas à subir ta mauvaise humeur, répondit Hermione entre ses dents sans même se retourner vers le jeune homme.

- Arrête, c'est pas ça!, dit Ron en serrant son bras un peu moins fort.

- Quoi alors? Dépêche toi, Parvati nous regarde!, s'emporta Hermione.

- Pas grave. Ecoute moi, j'ai vu Viktor Krum. C'est le prof de Quidditch à Durmstrang!

- Quoi? Et alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit. Tu vas te précipiter sur lui et te jeter à son cou.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide. Viktor et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Oui, mais c'est arrivé.

- Et alors, je ne me dispute pas avec toi chaque fois que tu parles avec Lavande.

- Je ne parle jamais à Lavande, remarqua Ron en levant un sourcil.

- Si, justement ce matin tu…

- …je lui demandais de me prêter sa plume!, s'emporta Ron.

- Et je n'ai rien dit!, constata Hermione avec son air satisfait d'elle-même.

- Encore heureux, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi! Mais c'est pas pareil. Viktor il…

- …ne compte pas pour moi, c'est un ami, rien de plus, termina Hermione doucement.

- Bon, pense ce que tu veux, mais reste près de moi.

Ron avait un ton presque suppliant. Bien qu'agacée, Hermione ressentit une certaine satisfaction à l'idée qu'il ait peur qu'elle le quitte.

- Très bien Ron. Je suis contente que tu m'en ais parlé, dit Hermione.

- Moi aussi. Dommage que je ne puisse pas t'embrasser pour te montrer comme je suis content, répondit Ron avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se contenta de frôler sa main après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait le voir, provoquant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sous l'œil jaloux de Lavande et de Parvati.

Ils travaillèrent à leur projet de rédaction le reste de la matinée. Peu après midi, une dernière sonnerie se fit entendre et ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. L'après-midi, comme le leur avait dit Flitwick était consacré au sport et aux devoirs.

Les quatre amis préférèrent retourner dans leurs dortoirs afin de pallier au manque de sommeil. Dans l'après-midi, ils cédèrent aux demandes d'Hermione qui voulait aller visiter le parc malgré la température extérieure qui approchait de zéro degré.

Le parc de Durmstrang était beaucoup plus petit que celui de Poudlard. Il y avait un petit lac, qui était encore gelé et sur lequel un groupe d'élèves glissait. Hermione expliqua à Ron et Ginny qu'il s'agissait de patins à glace, un sport moldu.

Plus loin on pouvait voir une sorte de petite chapelle tout en haut d'une très haute colline. A nouveau, Hermione leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu de culte moldu. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite près d'un bosquet d'arbre où Ron se permit de prendre la main d'Hermione alors que celle-ci jetait des coups d'œils afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

- Alors, les garçons, vous êtes prêts pour le match de mercredi?interrogea Ginny.

- Le match? Quel match?

- Vous n'écoutez donc jamais ce que dit Slughorn?, s'indigna Hermione.

- Oh, non, pas quand on peut l'éviter, répondit Ron en grimaçant.

- Il y a un match de Quidditch organisé entre les élèves de Poudlard et ceux de Durmstrang. Evidemment, comme Ron est le seul gardien et Harry le seul attrapeur de tout le groupe. Vous serez sélectionnés.

- Pas toi?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Il y a les deux poursuiveurs de Serdaigle et il y en a un à Poufsouffle alors je suppose qu'ils voudront mélanger les maisons.

- J'espère que non, tu es une des meilleures poursuiveuses de l'école, s'indigna Harry.

- On verra bien, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

- Et qui sont les joueurs de Durmstrang?, demanda Ron d'un air désintéressé.

-Je l'ignore, les meilleurs sans doute, et ils sont bons. Regarde.

C'était vrai. Devant eux, on pouvait voir le terrain de Quidditch où les différentes équipes de l'école s'entraînaient. Les joueurs filaient à toute vitesse. Ils s'essayaient à des figures dont, même Ron, ignorait les noms. Ils étaient vraiment doués. D'après ce que Slughorn leur avait dit, ils s'entraînaient ainsi tous les jours de la semaine, même le week-end.

Une lueur d'envie passa dans les yeux de Ron. Il aurait aimé gagner le match et il se promit de se battre pour que le souafle ne passe pas à travers ses buts le mercredi suivant. Lui aussi aller s'entraîner et il gagnerait.

Le week-end arrivait, les professeurs de Poudlard avaient prévu une excursion pour la journée du samedi, le soir une réception aurait lieu en leur honneur et le dimanche était quartier libre. Hermione prévoyait déjà d'étudier en profondeur les livres de la bibliothèque. Elle ne cessait de leur répéter que ces livres pouvaient leur être très utiles.

Le samedi matin, ils se levèrent tôt et se rendirent dans la capitale. Sofia. Une immense ville avec une architecture merveilleuse. Le quartier sorcier était dissimulé derrière un immeuble qui semblait avoir subi un incendie. Un quartier qui semblait mal fréquenté au premier abord mais qui recelait de joyaux.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de chemin de Traverse en miniature. Les magasins étaient aussi colorés qu'à Londres, mais les enseignes étaient incompréhensibles. Grâce à Hermione, ils réussirent tout de même à trouver une boutique de sucreries où ils purent acheter des fruits en pâte d'amande et des crêpes au chocolat pétillant. Un vrai délice.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Parvati se rendirent ensuite dans un petit pub pour se réchauffer. L'ambiance était très conviviale. Apparemment les problèmes avec Lord Voldemort n'entamaient pas la bonne humeur des Bulgares.

Ils passèrent ensuite par un magasin de robes de sorciers pour que les jeunes filles puissent acheter leurs robes de soirée. Les garçons préférèrent s'agglutiner devant la boutique de balais pour comparer et s'émerveiller devant les balais bulgares. Ils discutaient encore des balais en rentrant à l'école.

- l'astéroïde 300 est bien mieux que le comète 760 qui vient de sortir, affirma Seamus avec véhémence.

- Oh, non, je ne suis pas d'accord, j'ai lu dans Balais Magazine que le comète 760 vibrait beaucoup quand…, commença Ron.

- Bon, ça va maintenant, on a compris, les interrompit Lavande, agacée.

- Oh, ça va on peut discuter, après tout vous pouvez discuter de vos chiffons pendant que l'on parle Quidditch!, s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Ron!

Le regard d'Hermione suffit à empêcher Ron de répondre mais il continua à grommeler pendant le reste du trajet. Les filles remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs afin de se préparer pour le bal. Les garçons se rendirent dans la salle commune des élèves où ils entamèrent une discussion animée sur les balais bulgares en comparaison avec ceux qui étaient vendus sur le chemin de Traverse.

La décoration était somptueuse. Des fleurs exotiques avaient été disposées partout dans le château. L'odeur en devenait presque entêtante. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prévoir qui irait avec qui mais Harry et Ginny s'étaient automatiquement rapprochés. Ron aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant avec Hermione mais ils étaient observés et il avait donc demandé à Neville de l'inviter, ce que le jeune homme s'était empressé de faire. Ron, lui-même préférait y aller seul plutôt que de devoir demander à son ex petite-amie ou à Luna qui n'attendait que ça, ainsi il demanda en dernier ressort à Parvati qui accepta. Seamus demanda à Luna et Lavande leur préféra un élève de Durmstrang.

Ron, pourtant n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione. Ce soir là, elle portait une robe bordeaux flamboyante qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et des fleurs tout aussi rouges égayaient ses cheveux bruns. Elle était tout aussi magnifique qu'à son habitude et Neville semblait émerveillé de pouvoir aller au bal avec une si sublime cavalière.

Ginny portait une robe rose clair qui reflétait la lumière avec des éclats dorés. Parvati portait une robe parme qui mettait en valeur sa longue chevelure brune. Lavande, elle, avait choisi une robe plus courte de couleur orangée. Luna quant à elle avait pris une robe courte de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était très jolie. Et ses cheveux brillaient à la lumière.

Ils trouvèrent une table afin de s'installer tous ensemble. Quand ce fut au tour des professeurs de s'installer, Krum ne put dissimuler le grand sourire qu'il envoya à Hermione, la jeune fille répondant à son salut. Ron lui pinça le bras sous la table et elle éclata de rire.

Le festin n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Poudlard selon Ron mais les plats proposés étaient délicieux bien qu'un peu consistants. Ils ouvrirent le bal avec leurs cavalières. Harry et Ginny semblaient danser sur un nuage. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et c'étais sans aucun doute le couple le plus amoureux de la soirée.

Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Neville qui riait aux blagues d'Hermione en la tenant par la taille. Mais très vite Parvati attira son attention et entama la conversation sur la décoration de la salle. Il dut bien admettre que sa conversation n'était pas si futile que ça quand elle critiqua ouvertement Viktor Krum.

La soirée se prolongea et Ron put inviter Hermione à danser une fois que Lavande et Parvati se furent éclipsées de la grande salle. Une fois dans les bras de Ron, Hermione semblait véritablement rayonner de bonheur et ne cessait de rire en entendant Ron lui chuchoter à l'oreille comment ils pourraient eux aussi sortir discrètement de la salle et trouver un endroit sombre et désert dans ce grand parc pour être enfin seuls.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant toute la chanson et Ron vit alors ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début de la soirée. Viktor Krum s'avançait vers eux, traversant toute la salle, sous les yeux des élèves qui s'étonnaient de le voir venir parler à des élèves de Poudlard. Il essaya d'entraîner la jeune fille un peu à l'écart mais il était trop tard, Krum était déjà là.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Viktor! Mais tu n'as presque plus d'accent!

- Oui, j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès en anglais.

- Alors, Ron m'a dit que tu étais professeur maintenant?

- Oui, j'ai préféré rester à l'école pour aider les élèves plutôt que de partir sur les routes avec l'équipe.

- Je comprends.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles.

- Oui, je sais, répondit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Ron. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de t'envoyer des lettres ces derniers mois.

Ron voyait rouge, il ne pouvait pas saisir la main d'Hermione car ses camarades les observaient de loin mais il aurait aimé qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'était pas libre. Ils discutaient maintenant des cours auxquels ils allaient assister. Ron se sentait un peu idiot, planté près d'eux sans participer à leur conversation, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Hermione seule avec son ex petit-ami. Bientôt la conversation s'acheva et Hermione entraîna Ron par le bras.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?, demanda-t-il un peu agressif.

- Rien, me saluer tout simplement, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton apaisant.

- Ah, t'es sur qu'il a compris que toi et moi on…

- Ron, tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'il a dit?, interrogea Hermione d'un air exaspéré.

- Euh…

- Il a dit qu'il s'était fiancé cet hiver, reprit-elle.

- Ahhhh! Je suis content pour lui. Il est gentil en fin de compte.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. La soirée s'acheva peu de temps après. Ron et Hermione retournèrent vers leur dortoir. Il était hors de question de traîner dans les couloirs comme à Poudlard, chacun pouvait entendre les Morgors dans les murs de l'école. Les deux jeunes gens retrouvèrent Harry et Ginny dans le living-room attenant à leur dortoir.

-Alors?, interrogea Harry en lançant un regard à Ron.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, répondit celui-ci sachant très bien que son ami lui demandait des nouvelles de Viktor Krum.

- Ah, super, répondit Harry dans un sourire sans faire attention au regard intrigué qu'Hermione leur adressait.

- Bon, on va se coucher maintenant, interrogea Ginny en réprimant un bâillement.

- Oui, allez! J'espère qu'on n'aura pas droit à cette horrible sonnerie demain matin, ajouta Ron en montant les escaliers.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit dans les escaliers et s'endormirent sans même remarquer que Lavande les regardait d'un œil méfiant, allongée dans son lit. Elle soupçonnait Ron de sortir avec Hermione, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser faire les choses…

Le lendemain, Hermione continua ses recherches sur les horcruxes à la bibliothèque tandis que Ron, Ginny et Harry se rendaient au terrain de Quidditch pour profiter de l'amphithéâtre luxueux et visiter les vestiaires.

Le début de semaine se déroula comme le vendredi précédent et ils assistèrent à toutes sortes de cours. Le plus intéressant pour eux était sans nul doute celui de magie noire. Ils découvrirent que la magie noire ne servait pas seulement à des rituels maléfiques. Hermione indiqua même, qu'il y avait eu des remarques très intéressantes s'agissant des utilisateurs de la magie noire.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là?, demanda vivement Harry.

- Et bien, tu n'as pas entendu. Le professeur Malestroff a dit que l'utilisation de la magie noire affaiblissait le karma de celui qui s'en sert. Cela pourrait être une donnée importante.

- Le karma?

- Oui, c'est un peu ce qui représente l'âme d'un sorcier.

- Effectivement, cela pouvait être une donnée très utile.

Leur dernier jour à Durmstrang arriva. Ils devaient partir juste après le dîner. Mais avant, il leur fallait battre Durmstrang au cours du match amical qui les opposait.

Comme l'avait prévu Ginny, Ron et Harry furent automatiquement sélectionnés. Elle dut passer des épreuves de sélection avant d'intégrer à son tour l'équipe de Poudlard. L'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle avait un rhume et ne passa même pas les épreuves. Harry fut désigné capitaine.

- Bien, alors vous avez sans doute vu comment jouent les élèves de Durmstrang?

- Ils sont très doués.

- Oui, très, mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, nous avons l'effet de surprise pour nous. Ron, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi et tu as des motivations personnelles alors, ne laisse passer aucun but. Ginny, tu es la plus rapide alors essaie de faire diversion. Ernie, je t'ai vu jouer à Poudlard, tu es un excellent buteur alors passe en avant. Bob et Kevin, vous êtes les batteurs alors essayer de dégager les défenseurs pour que Ernie puisse marquer. Saralina, il faudrait que tu assistes Ernie et Ginny. Quant à moi…

- Quant à toi, attrape le vif d'or avant qu'on lâche l'affaire, s'exclama Ron, blanc comme un linge mais avec un ton décidé.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations des élèves. Harry serra la main du capitaine adverse sous l'œil concentré de Viktor Krum qui jouait son rôle d'arbitre. Le match commença, les poursuiveurs de Durmstrang s'élançaient sur le terrain comme des bourrasques de vent.

Les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se mettre en place qu'ils avaient marqué un but. Ron renvoya le souafle avec tant de force et de rage qu'il entra directement dans les buts de Durmstrang sous le regard ébahi des spectateurs et des spectatrices.

Dès lors, un combat endiablé s'ensuivit entre les deux équipes. Même Harry dut se prendre dans la mêlée pour aider les poursuiveurs. Le souafle n'était plus rentré dans les buts, Ron était en nage et ne cessait de renvoyer le souafle vers les buts adverses mais les poursuiveurs étaient eux aussi dépassés.

Seule Ginny avait réussi à marquer un but avant de prendre un cognard dans les côtes, ce qui fit enrager Harry. Il recommença ses cercles au-dessus du terrain afin d'apercevoir le vif d'or qui restait jusqu'alors invisible.

- Harry, trouve moi ce vif d'or où on va tous finir à l'hôpital, hurla Ron en faisant un looping pour éviter un cognard.

- Facile à dire pour toi!, répondit Harry avec un regard noir.

Un autre but pour Durmstrang. Harry entendit Ron pester et du admettre que l'équipe de Durmstrang représentait une vraie menace pour son équipe. Leurs batteurs semblaient s'être démultipliés et volaient en tous sens sur le terrain.

Ginny marqua un nouveau but au moment même où Harry aperçut un éclair doré qui volait à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Il amorça un virage puissant en fonçant vers le vif d'or. Du coin de l'œil, il entrevit l'attrapeur adverse à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il allait beaucoup plus vite que lui. Il fallait faire une diversion.

Harry commença alors à tendre la main gauche sur le côté, en inclinant son balai de quelques centimètres pour faire diversion. Le vif d'or était maintenant à la droite de Harry et dissimulé à la vue de l'attrapeur de Durmstrang. Harry sentit une secousse. L'attrapeur l'avait maintenant rattrapé mais c'était trop tard, Harry tenait le vif d'or dans sa main. Ils avaient gagné.

Ron ne cessa de répéter que l'équipe de Poudlard était largement meilleure que celle de Durmstrang et qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur de perdre, jusqu'à ce que Hermione se jette sur lui puis sur Harry en criant qu'elle était fière d'eux pour avoir sauver l'équipe d'une véritable catastrophe.

Le retour à Poudlard s'effectua comme à l'aller. Ils étaient heureux de retourner dans leur école même s'ils avaient tous beaucoup apprécié leur voyage, particulièrement Lavande qui ne cessait de louer les qualités des élèves de Durmstrang avec un air rêveur.

Les élèves qui étaient allé à Beauxbatons revinrent eux aussi et ils échangèrent leurs impressions. L'académie française semblait avoir de nombreux charmes également, notamment pour les garçons qui semblaient y trouver leur bonheur. Ginny sembla particulièrement impressionnée par l'école et regretta à plusieurs reprises de ne pas y être allée.

Le retour à Poudlard réjouissait Ron et Hermione qui pouvaient enfin s'accorder des moments seuls tous les deux dans le salon des préfets ou encore dans la salle sur demande. Les autres élèves avaient quelques soupçons quant à leur relation mais aucune preuve ce qui les retenait quelque peu de s'en prendre à Hermione, d'autant plus que Ron disait à tout le monde que c'était elle qui avait rompu.

Lavande, elle, n'avait plus aucun doute depuis qu'elle avait vu Ron travailler à la bibliothèque avec la jeune fille dès leur retour alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas encore de devoirs. Elle se promit de faire quelque chose.

Ils avançaient quelque peu dans leur entraînement mais Harry semblait de plus en plus impatient de partir à la recherche d'indices sur Voldemort et sur le lieu où ils pouvaient se trouver. Hermione tenait à ce qu'ils passent leurs ASPIC avant toute recherche.

Ron, de son côté, avait commencé à entretenir des liens forts avec le professeur Mc Gonagall qui trouvait ses résultats en métamorphose tellement exceptionnels qu'elle lui donnait des cours particuliers en plus de ses devoirs de directrice et de professeur.

- Bon, et bien moi je vais y aller, dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte du salon des préfets.

- Déjà?, se plaignit Hermione en faisant la moue.

- Hermione, tu travailles depuis une heure et tu ne nous as même pas parlé, pourquoi te plains-tu?, rétorqua Ron amusé.

- Non, je ne me plains pas mais je m'étonne que tu te rendes aux cours supplémentaires de Mc Gonagall avec tant d'entrain.

- Mais ils sont très intéressants ces cours!

- Sûrement! Tu ne nous en parles jamais alors comment je pourrais le savoir?

- Rooo, Hermione, ce sont des cours de métamorphose, rien de plus.

- Pfff

En accordant un dernier regard à Hermione, Ron s'éclipsa et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall. Il ne leur cachait rien, du moins pas tout à fait. C'était plutôt une surprise…

* * *

_Alors? J'ai cru remarqué qu'il y avait assez peu de reviews ces derniers temps et j'aurais bien aimé que vous me disiez si c'était par manue de temps ou parce que ma fic devenait moins intéressante... Enfin en tous cas, je vous embrasse et à bientot..._


	43. Chapter 43

_Alors voilà, je crois avoir terminé de réécrire la suite de ma fic (je n'ai pas touché à ce chapitre mais normalement ça va aller avec). Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai essayé de faire au mieux en rajoutant du NT/RL mais j'avoue que j'étais pas super inspiré donc il n'y aura que 4 ou 5 passages à propos d'eux. D'autant plus que je suis presque à la fin de Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows et que c'est pas facile de s'imaginer une fin différente que celle de JKR. A ce propos je tiens à dire qu'il n'y aura aucun spoiler et que je ne me suis pas du tout inspiré du livre. Voilà une bonne chose de faite._

_Sinon quoi d'autre? Ah, je voulais aussi dire que je vais essayer de faire une publication plus rapprochée parce que je ne vais rien publier pendant trois semaines (vacances oblige) et à la rentrée je risque d'avoir pas mal de boulot donc moins dispo etc bref je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir avec cette fic et que le dénouement final ne devrait plus être trés loin._

_D'ailleurs je réfléchis en ce moment à faire un ou deux chapitre d'épilogue aprés, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez à ce moment là. Enfin on verra bien..._

_Allez j'arrête de raconter ma vie (parce qu'il me reste 50 pages à lire sur HP and the deathly hallows et que quand même j'ai un peu hâte de le terminer... d'ailleurs sans spoiler il est vraiment bien) et maintenant place aux petites réponses aux reviews:_

_- **L'archiviste**: Je comprends que tu ais pu avoir l'impression que j'avais un peu bâclé ce chapitre qui, je l'avoue n'était pas ce que je peux faire de mieux. D'ailleurs en me relisant, c'est vrai qu'il y a certaines choses que j'aurais pu approfondir mais j'avoue qu'il s'agissait surtout de me faire plaisir en les mettant dans une situation de voyage scolaire mais il fallait les renvoyer rapidement à Poudlard pour qu'ils continuent leur aventure avec les horcruxes... Quant à être pressée de terminer ce chapitre, j'avoue je ne sais plus, je l'ai écrit il y a plusieurs semaines, peut etre même des mois, mais il se peut qu'à ce moment là j'avais autre chose à faire c'est vrai lol. Enfin j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec ce chapitre... Bisous_

_- **Annabelle**: Ecoeurante? Est-ce que je dois le prendre bien? Ou est ce que ça veut dire que tu trouves qu'il y a trop de Ron/Hermione dans ma fic? Visiblement, à la lecture de ta review, j'ai l'impression que tu as aimé alors...pour répondre à ta question, oui il reste une dizaine de chapitre et j'espère qu'ils ne te décevront pas... Gros bisous et à bientot._

_- **Etoiledeneige**: Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais du faire le chapitre un peu plus long, mais en réalité je voulais surtout qu'ils retournent bosser sur leurs horcruxes lol. Et je te rassure, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir laissé de reviews avant c'est juste que j'ai pas trop confiance en moi alors bon des fois, j'avoue je suis un peu stressante, mais ne t'oblige surtout pas à en laisser une à chaque chapitre, du moment que je sais que tu me suis (et maintenant je le sais) rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Voilà gros bisous._

_- **Lucki**: Une surprise qui peut etre trés utile... Quant à Lavande, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre... Bonne Lecture._

_- **Laure**: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire..._

_- **Mirandae**:Merci pour tout Mirandae, comme d'habitude tes reviews me touchent vraiment... Voilà, je voulais juste te dire ça. Gros Bisous._

_- **Kit-a-ronron-cat**: J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour que vous aimiez alors comme d'habitude merci..._

* * *

La vie au château évoluait lentement, ils étaient revenus de Durmstrang depuis moins d'une semaine que le professeur Winston les convoqua tous les quatre dans son bureau après le dîner. Ils étaient tous décidés à ne pas la laisser prendre le dessus dans la conversation

- Bonsoir Professeur Winston.

- Bonsoir. Asseyez vous.

Le professeur Winston semblait sereine, fière, à la limite de l'arrogance, et cela n'étonna personne quand elle commença sans aucun préambule, à dire ce pourquoi elle les avait convoqué.

- Je sais tout s'agissant des Horcruxes, je suis heureuse que vous ayez réussi à les détruire mais maintenant, c'est à l'ordre d'agir, pas à vous.

- Mais, il en reste un, le serpent!, s'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond.

- Je crois que je peux me débrouiller pour ça. Mr Potter, je crois que miss Granger vous a raconté notre conversation précédente. Il ne me semble pas nécessaire que vous en sachiez davantage.

- Oh que si c'est nécessaire, s'exclama Harry vivement. Et je crois que votre oncle serait d'accord avec moi!, ajouta t-il d'un ton plus calme.

- Albus est mort.

- Peut être, mais quelque part je suis sur que votre conscience vous dit qu'on a raison, intervint Ginny.

- Ma conscience?, répondit Winston en riant. Mais qui vous a dit que j'avais une conscience?

- Votre père semblait le croire…

- Quoi?

- Vous n'avez pas tué votre père. Nous le savons. Dumbledore le savait aussi. Et s'il vous faisait confiance, on vous fait confiance aussi mais…

- Monsieur Weasley je…, intervint Aglaé Winston.

- Attendez professeur, Ron a raison. On vous fait confiance mais il faut que vous nous fassiez confiance aussi. Jusque là Harry a accomplit des choses que nul autre n'aurait pu accomplir à sa place.

- Ginny…

- Tais toi Harry. Je suis d'accord avec Ron et Ginny, Harry est le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Ce n'est pas que ça me réjouisse mais c'est comme ça et nous l'aiderons. La seule question est: est-ce que vous, vous allez nous aider?

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, Miss Weasley, je comprends vos espérances envers Monsieur Potter mais…

- Professeur Winston, ils n'ont aucune espèce d'espérance envers moi. C'est ma destinée. J'aurais aimé que ce soit autrement, mais j'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de choses comme le dit Hermione mais nous sommes du même côté et il faut qu'on se batte ensemble et non pas les uns contre les autres. Maintenant je suis d'accord avec vous, nous sommes jeunes mais nous sommes réalistes aussi. Nous pouvons gagner…si on s'y met tous ensemble.

- Faites nous confiance…ajouta Ron d'un air déterminé.

Ils se regardaient comme ils ne s'étaient jamais regardé. Ron tenait Hermione par la main tout en fixant son regard sur le professeur Winston tandis que Harry avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Ginny dans un geste protecteur. Ils étaient là. Ensemble. Et le professeur Winston comprit. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient le pouvoir le plus fort. En eux.

- Très bien. Rasseyez-vous. Je vais vous expliquer, répondit le professeur Winston en soupirant.

Ils obéirent et s'installèrent en silence sur les deux canapés qui faisaient face au bureau du professeur Winston. Elle les regarda un instant avant de rapprocher sa chaise et de se pencher par-dessus le bureau.

- Bien. Vous aviez raison, je suis en contact avec Severus. Il espionne Voldemort pour l'ordre du Phénix. Depuis que vous leur avez dit qu'il était de notre côté, ils ont peu à peu accepté de lui faire confiance. Nous avons des informations sur l'endroit où se cachent certains des mangemorts. L'ordre en a capturé quelques-uns mais on ne peut pas les livrer au ministère. Le ministre s'empresserait de le dire à la gazette et nous ne voulons pas que Voldemort le sache.

- Mais il ne s'en est pas rendu compte?, demanda Hermione doucement.

- Ce sont des mangemorts de second rang, ils ne sont pas importants pour lui et il ne s'est pas encore aperçu de leur absence. Pourtant Severus est de plus en plus en danger. Il va nous falloir agir…et vite. Je m'occuperais de Nagini. Voldemort sera à vous.

- A nous? Non, Ginny, Ron et Hermione n'ont rien à faire dans cette histoire. Je…

- Vous ne pourrez rien faire seul Monsieur Potter. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne crois pas en la destinée. Ce sont nos choix qui construisent notre avenir. Pourtant, je pense que c'est à vous de le détruire…à vous tous…parce que vous avez des motivations personnelles…et cela avec le plus grand des pouvoirs…

- L'amour!, s'exclama Ginny soudainement.

- Oui l'amour qui vous unit. Réfléchissez. Vous formez un quatuor uni par l'amour. S'agissant de Miss Weasley, Ron est son frère, Hermione sa meilleure amie et je ne pense pas avoir à vous dire ce que vous êtes pour elle Monsieur Potter. S'agissant de miss Granger, vous êtes son meilleur ami, Ginny sa meilleure amie et enfin Ron est…celui qu'elle a choisi. Quant à Monsieur Weasley, il aime son unique sœur c'est évident, il vous aime comme un frère et il aime Hermione. Je ne crois pas avoir à faire référence à vos sentiments Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas?

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. C'était vrai l'amour qui les unissait était leur meilleure arme mais ça pouvait être un moyen de les affaiblir aussi. Et comment se servir du pouvoir de l'amour? Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sortilège à apprendre. Ginny fut la première à prendre la parole. C'était peut être la seule qui avait déjà fait face à ses sentiments.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est bien beau de s'aimer. Comment utiliser ce pouvoir?

- Je l'ignore. La mère de Mr Potter a utilisé son amour pour le protéger. Votre amour est démultiplié. C'est un pouvoir puissant que je ne connais pas bien.

- Mais vous avez de grands pouvoirs!

- Tout le monde pensait que j'avais de grands pouvoirs, aujourd'hui je n'ai que des dispositions pour apprendre, rien de plus et bien moins que vous. Je ne crois pas que ce pouvoir soit décrit dans aucun livre. Nous nous en servons peu. Malheureusement, au fil du temps, les sorciers se sont désintéressés de ce pouvoir. Il faut savoir que chacun de nous s'en sert à un moment ou à un autre dans sa vie.

- C'était ça n'est-ce pas?, dit Hermione. Quand vous avez fait fuir les mangemorts qui se sont introduits chez vous quand vous étiez petite…c'était le pouvoir de l'amour.

Le professeur Winston prit une grande respiration avant de soupirer.

- Oui, c'est la seule et unique fois où je m'en suis servie. Maintenant, j'ai perdu l'innocence et l'amour qui vivaient en moi à ce moment là.

Une larme sembla toute prête à s'échapper des yeux embrumés du professeur Winston mais elle se contint après avoir pris une grande respiration. Hermione s'approcha du bureau et posa sa main sur celle du professeur Winston.

- Nous n'y arriverons pas sans vous. Je vous fais confiance. Je sais que c'est pas facile de reprendre le pouvoir sur soi-même, déclara la jeune fille gravement.

Elle aussi avait du faire preuve de beaucoup de courage quand elle était morte ou presque lors du dîner d'Halloween. Elle avait beau avoir repris le dessus, certaines séquelles ne disparaissent jamais.

Peu de temps après, ils sortaient du bureau de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal sans un mot de plus. Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'au salon des préfets. S'installèrent sur les canapés et regardèrent le feu dans la cheminée. Ron caressait les cheveux d'Hermione qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Harry pouvait voir le feu qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Ginny. Il l'enlaça dans un souci d'apaisement.

- Alors, c'est ça. On est arrivé là pour ça?, dit Hermione.

- Oui, Hermione, on est là pour ça, c'est le destin, lui répondit Ginny avec un air désabusé.

- Il faut croire que ce n'était pas un hasard si on s'est rencontré dans le train…hein Ron, dit Harry en lui offrant un pâle sourire.

- Ouai…peut être.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

- Rien, c'est juste…cette histoire…du pouvoir de l'amour.

- Et bien?, demanda Harry doucement.

- Je n'en avais pas pris conscience jusque là…je ne savais pas…

- Quoi? reprit Ginny.

- Que vous comptiez autant pour moi.

- Je comprends ce que veut dire Ron, dit Harry.

- Moi aussi, dit Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas si je comprends vraiment mais…je veux dire…moi j'ai toujours su que je vous aimais. Vous faites tous partie de ma famille, que ce soit par le sang ou non, dit Ginny avec sagesse.

- Mais peut-être pas au point de vaincre Voldemort grâce à ça, murmura Ron les yeux rivés sur le feu.

- Oui, l'amour ne devrait pas servir à tuer quelqu'un…

Le silence se réinstalla. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Ils auraient aimé pouvoir passer la nuit ensemble mais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, le professeur Dumbledore pourrait à nouveau les surprendre.

Les révisions occupaient maintenant la plus grande partie de leur temps. Même Ron y mettait tout son cœur…enfin presque…il continuait à prendre des cours avec le professeur Mc Gonagall et semblait toujours y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

Le professeur Slughorn s'amusait beaucoup à leur donner des potions qu'il trouvait amusantes et notamment des filtres d'amour. La leçon d'aujourd'hui consistait à préparer le plus puissant d'entre eux, celui qu'ils avaient vu dans ce même bureau un an auparavant: l' Amortentia.

Hermione était rouge, couverte de suie mais son philtre possédait bien la couleur transparente qui était décrite dans le livre. La potion d'Harry avait une pâle couleur jaune mais semblait tout de même assez satisfaisante. Ron, malgré tous ses efforts n'avait réussi qu'à obtenir un breuvage crémeux que Slughorn qualifia de très moyen.

- Hermione, comment tu as fait?, s'indigna Ron en regardant le philtre presque parfait de son amie.

- Il te suffit de suivre à la lettre les instructions du livre, répondit-elle en lui offrant un sourire fatigué.

- Rooo mais à quoi ça peut servir de savoir faire tout ça?

- Je suis d'accord, j'aurais préféré apprendre le philtre de mandragore ou la potion de turbulence plutôt qu'un philtre d'amour. Ça ne sert à rien ce truc, reprit Hermione en rangeant son chaudron et en l'étiquetant.

- Oh ça pourrait certainement servir à certaines jeunes filles désespérées de Poudlard, répondit Ron en éclatant de rire tandis qu'il rangeait son propre chaudron entre celui de Lavande et celui d'Harry.

- Je suppose que c'est vrai. Après tout, reprit la jeune fille en baissant la voix, la mère de Voldemort s'en est servi si j'ai bien compris.

- Tu vois, que ce soit à Poudlard ou dehors, l'amour fera toujours tourner le monde, affirma le jeune homme en entraînant Hermione dans le couloir

En parallèle, Hermione avait entamé ses recherches pour apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le pouvoir de l'amour. Elle y passait toutes ses récréations à la bibliothèque et ils avaient prévu de passer à la bibliothèque nationale des sorciers lors de leur prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard. Hermione retrouva Harry au milieu du salon des préfets, il sembla très surpris de la voir arriver en courant.

- Harry, Harry, j'ai trouvé un paragraphe sur le pouvoir de l'amour dans "Magie et décadence".

- Ah très bien… heu Hermione, on ne pourrait pas en parler une autre fois?

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais tout savoir là dessus…

- Ah, oui, alors?

- Là, tu vois, c'est écrit ici: "le pouvoir de l'amour est un pouvoir exceptionnel. On s'en sert souvent sans en avoir conscience. Ses effets sont dévastateurs. Sa puissance incroyable. L'amour doit être vrai, fort et exclusif. C'est le grand amour". Voilà c'est tout. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

- Je ne suis pas sur. Tu as une idée?, reprit Harry en hésitant.

- Pour le passage sur l'amour exceptionnel et la puissance incroyable, je suppose que c'était évident. C'est le reste qui me pose problème. "On s'en sert souvent sans en avoir conscience" alors comment on va faire pour s'en servir?

- Je ne sais pas, on improvisera.

- On improvisera? Mais enfin Harry, on ne va pas improviser pour vaincre Voldemort!

- Allez Mione, on verra. Et la suite?

- Euh "ses effets sont dévastateurs", j'espère qu'ils sont dévastateurs pour l'ennemi.

- Mais oui, Winston n'a rien subi quand elle s'en est servi.

- Oui, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires. Et le reste: "L'amour doit être vrai, fort et exclusif. C'est le grand amour"…là je ne suis pas sure de comprendre.

- Bah…à mon avis, ça veut dire que l'on doit être sincère…mais ça, ça ne posera pas de problème, si?

- Je…je ne sais pas…cette histoire de grand amour…on ne peut pas être sur que ce soit le grand amour si?

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça regarde CE grand amour…et puis Ron ne t'en voudras pas tu sais s'il n'est pas ton grand amour…

- Je ne sais pas…peut être que tu as raison, le professeur Winston n'était pas amoureuse de son père…

- Et toi tu n'es pas amoureuse de Ron? C'est ça le problème?, intervint Harry

- Non, c'est pas ça le problème. Au contraire, le problème…ne lui répète pas hein…mais c'est peut être que je l'aime un peu trop… Allez je te laisse!, dit Hermione en s'échappant par la porte, laissant Harry bouche-bée.

- Non, je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça. Je ne peux pas, il faut que je lui dise.

- Hermione! Hermione, attends!

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Les élèves étaient dehors à cette heure-ci. Ils profitaient du soleil du printemps. Hermione était seule au milieu du couloir et le regardait étonnée.

- Hermione, je t'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois!

- Harry?

Devant les yeux complètement ébahis d'Hermione, Harry se tenait devant elle et rougissait à outrance. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'incroyable. Harry se transforma sous ses yeux en Ron toujours aussi rouge.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?, murmura Hermione la bouche grande ouverte.

- Hermione, je t'adore.

- Ron? C'est bien toi?

- Mais oui enfin! Ah oui la transformation…c'est ce que je fais avec Mc Gonagall. J'apprends à devenir quelqu'un d'autre…ça a l'air de marcher…

- Oui, ça pour marcher, ça marche! C'est incroyable. Tu as vraiment un don. C'est de la magie très élevée. J'en reviens pas. Tu m'as bluffé Ron!

- Oui j'ai vu, dit Ron en fixant ses pieds, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Eh…mais…qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

Hermione reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et ne regardait plus Ron avec l'admiration qu'elle avait dans les yeux un instant auparavant, elle le regardait maintenant avec de la terreur resplendissant dans son regard.

- hein…euh…j'ai dit que je t'aimais beaucoup Hermione…et cette histoire du pouvoir de l'amour ne me fait pas peur parce que je sais que s'il y a quelqu'un que j'aime de tout mon cœur c'est toi.

- Ron…je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Euh…j'aurais bien une idée…tu pourrais peut être me répéter ce que tu croyais dire à Harry tout à l'heure…d'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de raconter nos histoires privées à Harry, ça m'arrangerait!

- Ron, tu lui racontes tout de toutes façons.

- Non, c'est faux!

- Oh arrête, je vous connais!

- Mais non, moi je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger. Et j'espère que tu n'en racontes pas plus à ma sœur.

- Mais Ron, enfin, Ginny est ma meilleure amie et…

- Bon on va pas se disputer maintenant, j'étais en train de te dire que je t'aimais et j'aurais espéré que tu me dirais que tu m'aimes comme quand tu l'as dit à Harry, y a pas 5 minutes!

- D'abord ce n'était pas Harry, c'était toi et…

Ron ne la laissa pas finir, il l'embrassa pour lui couper la parole. Elle le laissa faire, souriant intérieurement. Ne pourraient-ils jamais s'arrêter de se disputer ainsi? Peut être pas, mais il fallait bien admettre que sans cela, elle s'ennuierait un peu.

S'ils n'étaient pas en train de vivre l'un des moments les plus importants de leur vie, ils se seraient rendu compte que quelqu'un les observait, un air de revanche dans les yeux. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Ron et Hermione se joignirent à Harry et Ginny qui révisaient leurs examens au bord du lac. L'équipe de Gryffondor avait un match le lendemain et ce match était décisif pour eux, il leur faudrait gagner ce match pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Ron et Harry discutèrent gaiement de la stratégie qu'ils allaient suivre contre les Serpentards. Plus encore qu'une victoire sur les Serpentards c'était une revanche contre Malefoy et sa trahison de l'an passé.

Le matin du match, Ron et Harry descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner à la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent Hermione, Ginny, Neville, et Lavande qui discutaient. A leur entrée, les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle les acclamèrent. Eux aussi voulaient que Gryffondor remporte la victoire. Ron les salua poliment tandis que Harry se dirigeait droit à leur table.

- Alors, pas trop inquiets?, demanda Neville.

- Non, ça va, le ciel est clair, peu de vent, et l'équipe de Gryffondor est bien meilleure que celle des Serpentards, remarqua Ron en s'asseyant près de Lavande qui discutait maintenant avec Parvati Patil et Romilda Vane.

- Bon, alors on va gagner, décréta simplement Harry avec un sourire moqueur à propos de la nouvelle assurance de son ami.

- Oui, on va gagner, répéta Ron. Comme on a écrasé les élèves de Durmstrang!

Ils mangèrent avec entrain leur petit-déjeuner, s'interrompant à intervalles réguliers pour saluer plusieurs élèves qui venaient les encourager. Les jeunes filles s'agglutinaient autour de Ron sous l'œil un peu craintif d'Hermione, mais celui-ci se montrait maintenant prudent et il veillait à les repousser poliment.

L'équipe des Gryffondors se dirigea doucement vers les vestiaires. Malgré les encouragements et la nouveau sang-froid de Ron, ils traversèrent le parc en silence, concentrés sur le match de Quidditch. A plusieurs reprises quelques serpentards qui se dirigeaient vers le terrain leur lancèrent des quolibets auxquels ils ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre.

A l'arrivée dans les vestiaires, ils recommencèrent à discuter avec entrain. Hermione vint leur souhaiter bonne chance et embrassa même Ron devant toute l'équipe sans s'occuper de leurs applaudissements joyeux, ce qui mit Ron de très bonne humeur.

Harry fit son habituel discours d'avant match et quand Mrs Bibine siffla le début de la partie, ils étaient tous prêts et concentrés. Ginny s'élança la première vers les buts des Serpentards, moins de 30 secondes après le début du match, elle marquait un but en faveur de Gryffondor sous les applaudissements de la moitié des tribunes. Harry lança un grand sourire à la jeune fille, qui répondit en passant, par un simple clin d'œil.

Ron de son côté, paraissait un peu mal à l'aise, il ne ressentait certainement plus la même aisance une fois dans les airs que lorsqu'il était dans la grande salle, au moment du petit-déjeuner mais Harry fut très vite rassuré quand il le vit arrêter le souafle quelques secondes plus tard. Maintenant, il était temps pour lui de se remettre à la recherche du vif d'or.

Il vit à nouveau le souafle entrer dans les buts des Serpentards, et il mit encore davantage d'entrain à sa recherche mais quelques minutes plus tard son attention fut détournée par une exclamation étouffée des tribunes. Harry tourna la tête et vit ce qui avait provoqué la réaction des supporters: Ron venait d'atterrir dans une des tribunes et hurlait de rage.

Harry vola à toute allure et comprit rapidement ce qui avait provoqué la colère de son ami. Hermione se tenait enlacée avec…Karl Smithfield devant un Ron rouge de fureur et visiblement prêt à en venir aux mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi?, s'époumonait Ron.

- Eh, je te signale que c'est Hermione qui m'a proposé de venir voir le match avec elle, répondait Smithfield. Je vois pas ou est le problème?

- Hermione?, interrogeait Ron aussi peiné qu'en colère.

- Et bien quoi?, répondit celle-ci dans un grand sourire. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais sortir avec Karl, tu le savais bien…

- Mais, tu es folle ma parole qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Ron, intervint sèchement Ginny qui les avait rejoint après avoir demandé un temps mort à Mrs Bibine. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Retourne dans tes buts!

- Mais, je ne vais pas la laisser…

- Ron! Tais toi!, s'interposa Harry alors que Ron s'avançait déjà vers Hermione qui continuait à sourire béatement.

- Karl, on se connaît toi et moi, tu sais bien qu'Hermione et toi c'est fini, reste avec elle mais n'en profite pas d'accord?

Les paroles de Ginny semblèrent faire beaucoup plus d'effets que les hurlement de son frère. Le jeune homme acquiesça en ôtant sa main de l'épaule d'Hermione qui fit la moue. Harry entraîna Ron vers les buts de Gryffondor malgré les violentes protestations du jeune homme qui n'était pas du tout calmé. Il fit signe à Mrs Bibine qu'ils étaient prêts à reprendre le match et lui et Ginny s'éloignèrent doucement de Ron qui ne bougea pas de ses buts l'air profondément bouleversé.

- Harry, attrape le vif d'or le plus vite possible. Ron ne restera pas longtemps aussi raisonnableet surtout s'il reste aussi calme, il n'arrêtera plus aucun but.

- Je sais Ginny mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Hermione?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir!, s'exclama Ginny furieuse.

Le match repris mais malgré les recommandations de Ginny, Harry ne voyait pas trace du vif d'or, d'autant plus qu'il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de ses meilleurs amis. Ron n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où Harry et Ginny l'avait laissé. Heureusement, les batteurs de Gryffondor avaient violemment repoussé les poursuiveurs de Serpentards. Hermione quant à elle semblait faire tout son possible pour se coller à Karl Smithfield.

Harry vit alors le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard voler rapidement en direction des gradins de Poufsouffle, il avait du voir le vif d'or mais il était beaucoup plus près qu'Harry. Celui-ci se pencha vivement sur son éclair de feu et accéléra en libérant toute la puissance de son balai.

L'attrapeur de Serpentard volait sur une étoile filante 737, un balai puissant mais beaucoup moins que l'éclair de feu, en quelques secondes Harry se retrouva à la même distance que lui du vif d'or qui voletait à 30 mètres du sol.

Le serpentard vit Harry s'approcher droit devant lui, équidistant du vif d'or. Harry ne ralentissait pas, ils étaient maintenant tous les deux à quelques mètres du vif d'or. Harry arrivait très vite et l'attrapeur adverse était juste en face, il savait qu'il serait impossible de freiner, il espérait simplement avoir le temps de tourner. Mais à peine avait-il empoigné la minuscule balle dorée que la collision avec l'attrapeur fut inévitable et fracassante.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, entouré par toute l'équipe ainsi qu'Hermione et Hagrid. Ils affichaient tous une mine ravie. Sauf Ron, prostré dans un fauteuil près de son lit et qui fixait le sol.

- Alors, Harry, tu ne sais plus freiner?

- On a gagné?, demanda t-il immédiatement.

- Oui, on a gagné, répondit Ginny avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

- Bon, allez on va vous laisser, on voulait simplement s'assurer que tu allais bien, s'exclama Ted Carter le poursuiveur qui remplaçait maintenant Katie Bell.

Une fois que les quatre amis se retrouvèrent seuls, Harry tourna les yeux vers Ron. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait presque au bord des larmes. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que dans une telle situation Ron se renfermerait dans un silence prostré, il aurait plutôt pensé que son ami jouerait des poings contre son rival. Ginny soupira et prit la parole en se tournant vers Hermione qui affichait toujours un grand sourire.

- Hermione, ou est le problème avec Karl?

- Karl? Mais il n'y a aucun problème entre lui et moi!, s'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton toujours ravi.

- Attends, je ne comprends pas. Tu es venu dans le vestiaire pour embrasser Ron et après tu t'affiches avec Karl, c'est une diversion?, interrogea Ginny avec un air sceptique tandis que Ron détournait la tête d'un ton dégoûté.

- Quelle diversion? Je suis amoureuse de Karl!

Ron se leva brusquement et appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche d'une fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Il semblait vraiment désespéré maintenant, ce qui mit Ginny dans une colère noire. Harry la vit lancer un regard plein de reproche à une Hermione qui ne paraissait rien comprendre et il se dit que c'était à son tour d'intervenir.

- Hermione, tu étais amoureuse de Ron jusqu'à ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je l'ignore, je me souviens bien que j'étais amoureuse de Ron mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas c'est tout, répondit simplement la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Ron prit alors le parti de se retourner vers Hermione en prenant une grande respiration, il la prit par les épaules en secouant la tête comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas possible, peut-être même pensait-il que ce n'était pas Hermione, pas la vraie Hermione. Harry et Ginny semblait assez embarrassés de devoir assister à une telle scène.

- Hermione, regarde moi. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es pas vraiment amoureuse de Smithfield.

- Mais Ron enfin…, contesta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, attends, je sais que tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui parce tu m'aimes. Rappelle toi Hermione. Le soir où ta maison a été attaquée, c'est avec moi que tu es venu dormir. Non, tais toi. Le soir du bal de noël, c'est avec moi que tu as dansé. Et au Terrier, rappelle toi, tu m'as dit que si on devait retourner ensemble toi et moi, on ne devrait plus se faire de mal parce que sinon on ne pourrait plus être amis, évoqua Ron en lui prenant les mains.

- Ron, je sais tout ça mais maintenant…

- Non, il n'y a pas de maintenant. Hermione, souviens toi hier, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Hermione, tu sais que j'essaie de ne jamais mentir, et tu sais que je ne mentais pas. Mione, hier tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et je sais que c'était vrai.

- Et…

- Oui, Hermione, souviens toi comme tu m'aimes…tu t'es promis que ce serait moi…rappelle toi de tout ça…, reprit Ron doucement tout en continuant à la fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Ron…

Cette fois-ci, Hermione avait murmuré son nom comme avec douleur. Elle semblait lutter contre elle-même. Harry et Ginny les regardaient toujours sans vraiment bien comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Ron aussi sérieux et concentré. Hermione, quant à elle, paraissait perdue et désœuvrée.

Ron serra les mains de la jeune fille dans un effort insensé. Mais celle-ci inclina la tête sur le côté et entoura Ron de ses bras en le serrant très fort. Le jeune homme sembla immédiatement soulagé même si pour Harry et Ginny, rien n'était gagné. Il souleva son petit corps et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux..

- Ron, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, balbutia la jeune fille tandis que de grosses larmes chaudes venaient balayer son visage.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me dises que c'est fini, répondit Ron en respirant son doux parfum.

- Oui, c'est fini.

Mrs Pomfresh vint ensuite prévenir Harry qu'il pouvait sortir de l'infirmerie. Ils retournèrent tous les quatre en silence dans la salle commune où les attendait une grande fête organisée par les septièmes années. A leur arrivée, Hermione lâcha immédiatement la main de Ron, leur relation était encore tenue secrète…mais plus pour très longtemps, Ron reprit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Quand ils les virent arriver ainsi, les Gryffondors applaudirent, à l'exception de Romilda Vane qui étouffa un cri de rage.

- Comment…

Elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas rageur sous l'œil un peu étonné des quatre nouveaux venus. Ron haussa les épaules.

- Et bien quoi?

- Comment peux-tu retourner avec cette fille alors qu'elle est sortie avec Smithfield sous tes yeux?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Romilda!, rétorqua Ron l'air sombre.

- Je voulais te montrer qu'elle se moquait de toi, elle ne t'aime pas!, s'écria-t-elle en fusillant Hermione du regard.

- Me montrer? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Tu as bien vu comment elle s'est conduite avec Karl!

- Et tu y es pour quelque chose?, murmura Ron en essayant de contenir sa rage.

C'est alors que Ginny intervint. En observant la scène de l'extérieur, elle avait compris bien plus vite que Ron. Romilda était la coupable dans cette histoire. Elle se souvint du matin même et compris. Elle se souvint de son propre cours de potion et de celui des septièmes années.

- Romilda a versé un philtre d'amour dans le verre d'Hermione, ce matin. Romilda est très douée pour les philtres d'amour, rappelez-vous les chocolats de l'année dernière. Elle a tout fait pour que tu quittes Hermione et que tu te consoles dans ses bras!

- QUOI?, s'exclamèrent Ron, Hermione et Harry en même temps.

- Mais, il ne comprend pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas vraiment.

- Je comprends surtout que tu peux être une vraie garce Romilda. Tu as de la chance que…

Mais Ron ne termina pas sa phrase, Hermione venait de s'avancer devant lui en posant une main apaisante sur son avant-bras. D'un geste vif, elle sortit sa baguette magique et s'écria: PETRIFICUS TOTALUS, le corps de Romilda s'effondrant au sol comme une planche tandis qu'Hermione rangeait sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. Toute la salle commune la regarda avec les yeux ronds. Ron fut le seul à oser prendre la parole.

- Hermione mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Oh zut hein! Elle a été odieuse et je pense que je lui devais bien ça.

- Mais tu es préfète en chef?!, remarqua Ron en haussant les sourcils.

- Et alors? Je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à mon petit-ami!, déclara Hermione d'un ton vif tandis que Ron souriait.

Les curieux se dissipèrent en riant. Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle commune pour boire des bièraubeurres et rester simplement ensemble. Ron et Hermione se regardaient dans les yeux au milieu de la salle commune agitée par les conversations qui avaient rapidement repris autour d'eux.

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça Hermione?

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

- Je sais que c'est la vérité mais jusqu'à maintenant les autres ne le savaient pas eux, et maintenant..., répondit simplement Ron.

- Et justement, je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant, s'exclama Hermione en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Je t'aime Hermione, répondit simplement le jeune homme avec un faible sourire.

- Et je t'aime aussi, répliqua Hermione comme si elle lançait un défi à la vie.


	44. Chapter 44

_Coucou tout le monde, alors j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter mais je vais essayer d'être rapide:_

_Primo, je vais parler de ce chapitre, il est assez court et peu "intéressant" à mon gout, mais il risque d'être trés utile pour la suite de ma fic, surtout pour le prologue que je vous ai concocté (enfin c'est un sacré prologue puisqu'il comptera au moins trois chapitres)._

_Secundo, s'agissant de la publication, il va y avoir un gros break parce que je pars en vacances demain soir donc...et c'est pour trois semaines, je m'en excuse par avance. Je vous promets que si ça avait tenu à ma propre volonté je ne serais partie qu'une semaine avec mon chéri, mais, mes parents ont insisté..._

_Tertio, euh, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire? Ah oui, ce chapitre va connaitre le premier passage mêlant du Tonks/lupin, pour les adeptes, et je sais qu'ils sont nombreux, j'espère que je serais à la hauteur, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez à mon retour._

_Maintenant, place aux réponses des reviews, ne vous en faites pas je vais être rapide:_

_- **Shumeyo**: Tu as raison, Romilda est une saleté, et je crois que l'on voit bien que je ne l'aimais pas, c'est pour ça que je tenais à l'intégrer à ma fic. S'agissant du Tome 7, oui je l'ai lu, et oui c'est un peu compliqué d'imaginer une autre fin mais bon...enfin je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas faire de spoiler...mais je n'en pense pas moins. Merci pour être une de mes lectrices les plus fidèles depuis un bon moment. Quant à ta fic, je t'avouerais franchement que je la trouve bien au dessus de la mienne et j'ai peu lu de fic aussi bien, donc ce n'est pas grave pour le chapitre 23, je serais contente de le lire aussi à mon retour quand je serais toute bronzée...lol. GROS BISOUS_

_- **Annabelle**: Je voulais te dire deux choses: déjà merci pour aimer ma fic, et merci pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur. Quant à mon commentaire sur ton blog, c'est tout à fait normal, et je pensais ce que je disais! Alors merci encore et gros bisous. J'espère que la suite te plaira..._

_- **Julie Winchester**: Oui, effectivement, j'ai choisi de ne pas mettre de spoiler tome 7 par égard pour mes lecteurs qui n'auraient pas lu le tome 7 mais qui voudraient continuer à lire cette fic. Je suppose que plus tard, je publierais une fic spéciale sur le tome 7 mais celle-ci ne contiendra aucun spoiler. Et puis comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce chapitre contient le premier passage RL/NT donc j'espère qu'il te plaira malgré mon peu d'expérience là dessus, je vais peut-etre me mettre à lire des fics sur ce couple qui, je l'avoue, m'intrigue davantage depuis que je me suis essayée à écrire dessus...alors n'hésite pas à me faire un petit commentaire si ça ne t'a pas plu, j'essaierai de pallier à ce petit problème. GROS BISOUS_

_Voilà, c'est fini, eh oui cette semaine, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires (snif, Shumeyo je pense à toi), mais bon, je ne vous en veux pas. Gros Bisous à tous mes fidèles lecteurs tels que **L'archiviste**, **Mirandae**, **Etoiledeneige**, **kit-a-ronron-cat**, **rory59610**, **lucki**, **Sheppardinette**, **Sarah**,_ _**fanficreunies**, **nad**, **Emmi la beletinette**, **Kev'**, **Laure**, **lily-joanne** et tous les autres...MERCI MILLE FOIS MERCI!!!_

* * *

Ils s'étaient vraiment dit je t'aime. Le moment était venu de mettre les choses au clair avec toute l'école. Ils décidèrent de se montrer ensemble au dîner du soir même, mais Ron ne vint pas chercher Hermione et elle dut s'avouer un peu déçue qu'il ait renoncé à montrer leurs sentiments. Mais Ron n'avait renoncé à rien du tout, au contraire, il voulait faire les choses en grand.

Il arriva dans la grande salle au moment où la majorité des élèves étaient attablés. Il lança quelques regards aux tables des différentes maisons, s'assurant que les serpentards de 7e année étaient là également.

Il se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place à côté d'elle. Il s'installa une jambe de chaque côté du banc.

- Hermione, regarde moi s'il te plait.

- Ron je…

- S'il te plait, insista-t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers lui. Il lui sourit amoureusement avant de lui caresser doucement la nuque. Elle pouffa de rire quand il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'être complètement submergée par ses yeux bleus. Un instant plus tard, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement sous les regards des gryffondors qui applaudissaient bruyamment.

Les autres maisons se tournèrent vers eux, attirés par le bruit. Lavande Brown, Romilda Vane (que l'on avait réanimé) et Karl Smithfield se levèrent d'un bond avant de sortir de la salle. Les professeurs ne voyaient pas de quoi il s'agissait mais alors que le professeur Mc Gonagall se levait pour faire taire les élèves de sa maison, le professeur Winston se pencha vers elle en lui chuchotant quelque chose qui la fit se rasseoir.

Hermione s'écarta doucement de Ron. Elle rougissait et souriait en même temps tandis que les gryffondors continuaient à applaudir. Ron n'avait pas rougi, il aurait aimé que Fred et George voient ça. Après tous, ils n'étaient pas les seuls de la famille à avoir le sens du spectacle… A cette pensée, il éclata de rire.

En sortant de la grande salle pour retourner à la salle commune, ils croisèrent Remus et Tonks dans un couloir, visiblement très occupés.

- Salut vous deux!, s'exclama Ron en passant derrière eux sans s'arrêter.

Le couple enlacé se sépara immédiatement, rougissant à vue d'œil de s'être fait prendre.

- Bonjour, euh, les jeunes. Comment allez vous?

- Très bien, mais visiblement, vous allez encore mieux que nous!, s'exclama Ginny, les yeux rieurs.

- Oui, enfin, si vous pouviez ne parler à personne de ce que vous venez de voir…

- Ça veut dire que si vous nous voyez faire la même chose dans les couloirs, vous ne direz rien à maman?, demanda Ron avidement.

- Ron!

- Ben quoi, Mione, moi aussi ça me plairait…

Hermione lui assena un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule sans répondre.

- D'accord, on ne dira rien, lança Tonks en riant.

- Dora!

- Oh, Remus, ne fait pas ton rabat-joie, et puis pense à tout ce que nous pourrons encore faire dans l'école si ces jeunes gens nous couvrent…

En rougissant à nouveau, Remus baissa la tête tandis que Tonks incitait les quatre jeunes gens à déguerpir au plus vite pour ne pas mettre Lupin plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors même qu'ils étaient déjà loin, Harry se retourna pour leur souhaiter une bonne journée, mais d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, leurs activités de la journée allaient être assez joyeuses pour qu'ils passent une excellente journée!

Maintenant, que toute l'école était au courant de leur relation, Hermione redoutait quelque peu la réaction des autres élèves. Elle ne voulait pas encore avoir à subir leurs quolibets mais il semblait que Ron ait veillé à ce que ça n'arrive pas cette fois-ci. Elle ignorait ce qu'il leur avait dit mais apparemment cela avait bien marché.

- Ron, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me déteste?

- Hein? Tu voudrais qu'ils te détestent?

- Non, non mais la dernière fois c'était le cas et là…

- Ah, oui ça…en fait je leur ai dit que je t'avais supplié.

- Supplié?

- Oui, et du coup ils te voient comme la fille exceptionnelle que tu es.

- Ouais, dis plutôt qu'ils se demandent ce que tu me trouves!

- Hermione, on s'en fout de ce qu'ils pensent, du moment qu'ils nous laissent tranquille.

- Ouais, si tu le dis.

- Et puis c'est un peu vrai…je t'ai pratiquement supplié, reprit Ron tandis que la jeune fille lui souriait.

Les Serpentards, eux, n'en avaient pas fini avec Hermione. La rancune était souvent tenace. Pansy Parkinson était la plus fervente à vouloir se venger de la jeune fille qu'elle rendait responsable de la fuite de Drago.

- Alors Granger, comment ça va?

- Dégage Parkinson.

- Oh, mais enfin on voulait simplement être aimable et cette espèce de sang de bourbe nous agresse… c'est pas bien ça tu sais!

D'autres Serpentard apparurent derrière Pansy. Hermione se trouvait seule dans un couloir. Les salles de classe semblaient toutes vides et elle ne voyait aucune issue possible. D'un geste discret, elle attrapa sa baguette magique au fond de sa cape. S'il devait y avoir un duel, elle ne comptait pas se laisser piétiner sans se défendre, après tout elle avait appris des sorts très puissants même si les Serpentards étaient beaucoup plus nombreux.

- Tu sais je me demande ce que Weasley te trouve. Il est devenu plutôt mignon et toi tu es…

Pansy fit semblant de vomir derrière son dos tandis que les autres ricanaient à ses cotés.

- Mon petit-ami n'est pas un mangemort en tous cas, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Hermione.

- Ne t'attaque pas à Drago, tu ne sais rien de lui, grogna Pansy Parkinson en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Hermione.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, laissez moi passer!

- Oh, certainement pas, on va te laisser un petit souvenir, menaça Nott derrière son dos.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Les Serpentards levèrent leur baguette, alors qu'Hermione brandissait la sienne. La jeune fille stupéfixa Parkinson tandis que l'un des autres Serpentards faisaient l'irréparable en lançant le sortilège doloris sur Hermione.

- ENDOLORIS

Hermione ne put éviter le sort et son cri retentit dans toute l'école, mais avant que le professeur Mc Gonagall n'arrive auprès d'une Hermione prostrée sur le sol et tremblante, toute la bande de Serpentards avait fui avec Pansy Parkinson qui avait été réanimée.

- Mon dieu Miss Granger! Est-ce vous qui avait hurlé ainsi?

Mais Hermione était trop choquée pour répondre, elle se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que de nombreux élèves arrivaient d'un peu partout pour voir ce qui faisait autant de bruit. Harry et Ron ne faisaient pas exception et ils trouvèrent Hermione toujours assise par terre, serrant ses genoux dans ses bras.

- Hermione, par Merlin, c'est toi qui a crié? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Quand la jeune fille vit Ron lui parler avec des yeux terrifiés, elle se jeta à son cou en pleurant. Ron la porta dans ses bras et le professeur Mc Gonagall lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ron traversa la foule des élèves avec la jeune fille sanglotant dans ses bras. Harry retrouva Ginny, Neville et Luna qui les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Mais même quand ils furent là-bas, Hermione refusa de quitter Ron qui était de plus en plus inquiet, jamais Hermione ne serait si apeurée s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de grave. Mrs Pomfresh insista pour lui faire boire une potion d'apaisement et à force de murmures réconfortants et de caresses, Ron parvint à lui faire avaler le verre. La jeune fille retrouva rapidement son calme et se détacha de son ami.

Ron s'accroupit devant elle tandis qu'elle restait assise au bord du lit les yeux baissés. Ginny s'installa à ses cotés et lui prit une main dans un geste réconfortant.

- Hermione, parle moi, implora Ron en caressant on genou doucement.

- Hermione, dis nous ce qui s'est passé!, reprit Ginny après un bref silence.

- Je…je rentrais à la salle commune après avoir travaillé à la bibliothèque et j'ai croisé…des Serpentard…

- Ils t'ont fait du mal?, s'exclama immédiatement Ron avec un regard qui reflétait la violence qu'il sentait naître au fond de lui.

- Tais toi Ron, laisse la parler!, dit Ginny sévèrement.

- Parkinson était là…elle m'a parlé de toi…et puis…elle a essayé de m'attaquer mais…je l'ai stupéfixé…et là…l'un des autres m'a…ils m'ont lancé…

Mais la jeune fille ne pu continuer, c'est Harry qui s'approcha d'elle et il s'accroupit près de Ron. Hermione déplaça son regard vers Harry qui lut dans ses yeux ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire. Le jeune homme soupira et se releva.

- Ce qu'Hermione ne veut pas dire c'est qu'ils l'ont sauvagement attaqué en lui lançant un sortilège impardonnable, grogna Harry d'un air enragé.

Ron tourna la tête vers Hermione qu'il prit dans ses bras tandis que Ginny mettait une main devant sa bouche, mais avant-même qu'ils aient pu prononcer un seul mot, le professeur Mc Gonagall revint avec Mrs Pomfresh du bureau de l'infirmière.

- Miss Granger, est-ce que vous allez mieux?

- Oui, professeur Mc Gonagall, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

- Pourriez-vous maintenant me dire ce qui s'est passé?

Hermione ne s'en sentait pas le courage, elle leva les yeux vers Ron mais alors même qu'il ouvrait la bouche d'un air furieux, elle posa une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Je…je ne m'en souviens pas…

- Miss Granger…

- Je suis désolée professeur mais je ne m'en souviens pas…, répéta Hermione plus sure d'elle.

- Très bien, restez ici jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux Miss Granger. Vous autres, retournez en cours!

- Nous avons fini professeur, est-ce que nous pouvons rester ici?, interrogea Harry tandis que Ron se disait que même sans autorisation il ne s'en irait pas sans Hermione.

- Oui, bien entendu Potter, restez avec miss Granger…si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, n'hésitez pas, ajouta le professeur Mc Gonagall en octroyant un regard suspicieux aux quatre jeunes gens.

Quand elle eut disparu derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione qui avait de nouveau la tête baissée.

- Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas lui dire?, demanda doucement Ginny.

- Parce qu'ils auraient été renvoyés et qu'ils auraient voulu se venger en nous faisant du mal et comment nous faire davantage de mal qu'en se rangeant du côté des mangemorts. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça!

- Mais Hermione, il ne s'agit pas d'une petite dispute d'étudiants, ils ont utilisé un sortilège impardonnable!, s'indigna Ginny.

- Et s'ils savent l'utiliser c'est que quelqu'un le leur a appris!, remarqua Harry.

- Je ne sais même pas qui a lancé ce sortilège, tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas Parkinson…

Ron n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, il comprenait les arguments d'Hermione. Dumbledore le leur avait dit l'année précédente: ils devaient s'unir, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'unir avec des gens qui lançaient des endoloris à sa petite amie. Il se sentait plutôt d'humeur à tuer de ses propres mains celui qui avait fait ça…

Dès le lendemain matin, tous les élèves savaient que c'était Hermione qui avait poussé le cri effrayant qui avait retenti dans toute l'école mais personne ne savait pour quelle raison elle l'avait fait. Au petit-déjeuner, Hermione entra dans la grande salle sans accorder un seul regard à la table des Serpentards, mais Ron, qui suivait derrière, ne les quitta pas des yeux. Son expression était au-delà de la violence, il était féroce…

Quand il croisa le regard de Crabbe qui ricanait, Ron passa son index le long de sa gorge dans un geste menaçant qui arrêta aussitôt le Serpentard, mais Harry avait vu le mouvement de Ron et l'entraîna à leur table.

Ron ruminait sa vengeance et Harry n'était pas en reste, malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Hermione, il estimait que les Serpentards méritaient une vengeance bien salée et l'occasion se présenta après le dîner, le soir suivant. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Nott se rendaient dans leur salle commune tandis que Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque.

Pansy Parkinson fut la première à remarquer le petit groupe qui descendait les escaliers, elle arrêta brusquement ses amis. Tandis que Harry et Ron s'arrêtaient également.

- Alors on s'ennuie les Gryffondors?, railla Nott.

- Les sang de bourbe ont besoin d'une petite leçon?, reprit Pansy Parkinson.

- Tu ferais bien de la fermer Parkinson, ou c'est toi qui va recevoir une leçon, gronda Ron entre ses dents, tandis que Ginny et Hermione entraînaient les deux garçons vers la grande salle.

- Ah oui, vraiment, c'est ce qu'on va voir! FURIMAX!, hurla Nott.

Harry poussa Ginny sur le côté alors que Ron et Hermione évitaient eux aussi le sortilège sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Pansy Parkinson s'échappa en courant vers l'un des couloirs menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry et Ron se jetèrent à mains nues sur les trois qui restaient. D'un geste d'une violence extrême, Ron balança un coup de poing phénoménal à Nott qu'il soupçonnait d'être l'auteur du sortilège impardonnable qui avait touché Hermione.

Harry s'était jeté sur Crabbe et Goyle les faisant tomber au sol. Goyle tomba KO en touchant le sol, Crabbe se défendit furieusement, il avait peut être la force et la taille de son côté mais Harry était furieux et il comptait bien l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste. Après plusieurs coups lancés par la rage, il termina par un violent coup de poing, avec satisfaction, il vit le Serpentard s'évanouir en voyant que son nez s'était cassé sous le coup.

Ron s'en prenait toujours à Nott qui se débattait encore violemment malgré le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Hermione hurlait à ses cotés, quand Ron s'en rendit compte il empoigna Nott par le col et l'appuya contre le mur en approchant son visage du Serpentard pour lui murmurer en serrant les dents:

- Je te préviens, si tu oses encore une seule fois lever les yeux sur Hermione, en un coup de baguette tu ne seras plus de ce monde pour le refaire… Et c'est une promesse!

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui assena un dernier coup de poing qui l'assomma immédiatement. Sans un mot, les deux garçons enfermèrent les trois serpentards dans une salle de classe vide. Hermione et Ginny n'avaient pas dit un mot, passablement choquées après la scène à laquelle elles venaient d'assister.

Hermione fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et entraîna Ron vers leur dortoir en déclarant qu'il fallait soigner l'égratignure qu'il avait à l'œil et qu'il devait se laver les mains. Elle se sentait à la fois furieuse de la violence dont il pouvait faire preuve à l'égard des autres alors qu'il était toujours si doux envers elle, et soulagée de savoir qu'il la protégeait.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour le moment, je vous retrouve en septembre parce que ça m'étonnerait que je puisse avoir internet dans ma tente de camping. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que les suivants vous plairont aussi. Encore une fois merci pour tout et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fera une raison de revenir de vacances (lol). Gros Bisous et amusez vous bien pendant mon absence!!!_


	45. Chapter 45

_Eh oui, je suis de retour, enfin! Bon mes vacances se sont bien passées, je suis revenue toute bronzée etc. Je vais pas vous faire un état des lieux de ma vie, ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là._

_J'ai vu que vous aviez laissé plein de reviews alors je suis trop trop contente, ça m'a réconforté aprés le blues du retour des vacances. Non, vraiment, vous êtes géniaux, je vous adore vous le savez bien mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez ma fic, aprés tout c'est un peu mon bébé, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, à l'imaginer et à la changer, donc j'attends tout le temps vos réactions avec impatience, je vous l'avoue._

_Bref, avant de passer aux réponses de vos reviews, je vais vous faire un petit topo sur ce nouveau chapitre: C'est un peu un chapitre de transition même s'il révèle quelques petits indices. Pas de romance dans ce chapitre non plus mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, je vais certainement publier le chapitre suivant ce week end ou en début de semaine prochaine, je vous jure qu'il sera bien plus intéressant._

_Enfin voilà, maintenant je vais enfin vous répondre:_

_- Sarah: Je vais essayer de ne pas faire durer le suspens trop longtemps mais j'avoue que le temps me manque souvent. En tous cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant... Gros Bisous_

_- Shumeyo: évidemment que je te pardonne, je peux rien te refuser (surtout si tu continues à publier ta fic aussi rapidement) et puis de toutes façons, je viens simplement de rentrer de vacances alors... J'adooooore mon surnom, c'est trop mignon. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre... Gros Bisous et à bientot sur MAIS ENCORE (une super fic je le répète, et je conseille à tout le monde d'aller la lire) LA SUITEUHHHHH!_

_- L'archiviste: ne t'en fais pas, je comprends trés bien qu'on ne puisse pas tout le temps laisser des reviews et je n'en tient rigueur à personne, en tous cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plait toujours, merci beaucoup._

_- Sotomate9: tes compliments m'ont fait chaud au coeur, c'est vrai que 44 chapitres ça fait souvent peur à beaucoup de gens. Je suis heureuse que tu ais eu une bonne impression en lisant ma fic, j'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux avec les merveilleux livres d'Harry Potter, et de ne pas faire trop de fouillis, lol. Et encore merci à toi...j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre._

_- Bilouche: tu as raison je n'aime pas du tout Romilda Vane alors dans cette fic, je me suis fait plaisir, je l'avoue... Quant au Tome 7, je ne vais pas trop en parler pour ne rien dévoiler mais c'est vrai que quand j'écris, je l'oublie complètement donc... Je t'envoie la suite immédiatement._

_- Julie Winchester: Merci, j'attendais ta réaction avec beaucoup d'impatience, il y a un autre passage avec Tonks et Rémus dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Le tome 7 parle beaucoup de ce couple et j'espère qu'il t'a plu, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler en MP._

_- Annabelle: Merci pour tout, c'est toujours un bonheur de lire tes reviews qui me font toujours chaud au coeur, alors encore une fois merci. (PS: mes vacances en camping étaient géniales lol)_

_Allez maintenant, à vous de lire! Gros Bisous à tous!_

* * *

Les premières épreuves d'ASPIC auraient lieu dans quelques jours et Hermione semblait tout à fait sereine au contraire des garçons qui ne cessaient de courir après ses notes pour des révisions de dernière minute.

- Je ne te comprends pas Hermione, pourquoi es-tu aussi calme? Pour nos buses tu avais l'air d'un Chihuahua en colère!, s'exclama Harry en plein milieu de ses révisions acharnées.

- Un chihuahua? Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Ron intrigué

- Je pense que ces examens sont importants mais il y a plus important aujourd'hui, répondit Hermione sans prendre garde à la question de Ron.

- Ouah, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu dirais ça un jour Hermione!

- Alors c'est quoi un chihuahua?

- Les gens changent Harry, les gens changent, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est un chihuahua?, s'emporta Ron exaspéré

Le premier jour des épreuves arriva. C'était l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie qui était prévue pour le matin même, suivie par l'épreuve de botanique. Harry pensa avoir fait le maximum même si ce n'était pas très brillant. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la soirée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Je me suis fait avoir par la question sur la reine des vampires, dit Harry en regardant Ron qui affichait un air désespéré.

- Et moi je me suis fait mordre par la tentacula épineuse!

- Bon, allez viens on va réviser nos sortilèges.

L'épreuve théorique ne leur parut pas très difficile, mais le petit-déjeuner fut assez animé. Des salières et des fourchettes ne cessaient de disparaître ou de s'animer sous les sortilèges des élèves très nerveux.

Hermione fut appelée la première, elle leur souhaita bonne chance et entra dans la salle avec un sourire. Ses deux amis se regardèrent beaucoup moins confiant.

- Alors, stressés?, demanda une voix derrière eux.

- Oui, un peu, avoua Harry en saluant Tonks.

- Oui, je me souviens quand j'ai passé mes ASPICS…l'examinateur a porté des plumes pendant plusieurs jours quand j'ai cru qu'il voulait que je le transforme en poulet.

- En poulet?

- Exactement, et en fait c'était la cruche qu'il y avait devant lui qui devait ressembler à un de ces volatiles.

- Mais tu les as quand même eu n'est-ce pas?, s'inquiéta Ron.

- Oh oui, j'ai eu un O en métamorphose malgré ce petit incident. Ne vous en faites pas! Tout se passera bien.

- Ou est Lunard?

- Oh, il doit être quelque part par là, indiqua-t-elle d'un mouvement de la main derrière elle.

Si Ron restait principalement occupé par une étude attentive de la porte, Harry, lui, avait remarqué le froncement de sourcil de Tonks quand il lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Lupin.

- Quelque chose ne va pas entre vous?

- Oh, les vieilles habitudes qui reviennent au galop? Pourquoi un homme doit-il se montrer chevaleresque? Je suis auror, je ne suis pas une gentille petite fille obéissante. Mais môssieur ne comprend pas, il veut que je reste à la maison à attendre que chérichou revienne plein de blessures. Il peut rêver! Non mais! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit…

Tonks ne semblait pas s'adresser vraiment à Harry, et il ne fut même pas étonné de la voir partir au milieu de sa phrase, tout en continuant à pester contre son petit-ami. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé tandis qu'un autre candidat était appelé par les examinateurs. Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry d'entrer dans la salle avec Parvati Patil. Quinze minutes plus tard Ron entrait dans la salle.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé?

- Assez bien je crois, j'ai réussi tous mes sortilèges même si j'ai du m'y reprendre à deux fois pour le sortilège d'apparition. Et toi?

- Bof, on verra bien mais je crois que ça a été, j'ai eu un petit souci avec le sortilège de magie culinaire mais bon j'ai jamais dit que j'étais un grand cuisinier.

Les épreuves de Défense contre les forces du mal leur parurent beaucoup plus simples. A nouveau Harry fut amené à montrer l'utilisation de son patronus et cette fois-ci Ron et Hermione réussirent eux aussi à faire apparaître un patronus corporel. Les nombreux sortilèges de défense qu'ils avaient étudiés leur permirent de sortir les premiers du tunnel dans lequel ils passaient leur épreuve. Ils attendirent leurs camarades à l'extérieur affichant clairement qu'ils étaient assez fiers d'eux.

L'épreuve de métamorphose fut sans nul doute celle que Ron préféra, notamment quand l'examinateur lui demanda de réaliser l'autométamorphose. Ron réussit du premier coup à se transformer en un jumeau parfait de l'examinateur et sortit de la salle avec un petit sourire en coin. Il ne dit rien à Hermione mais pour une fois il était fier de sa propre performance à un examen.

La divination et les soins aux créatures magique ne furent pas aussi réussies mais ils avaient fait de leur mieux et il ne leur restait qu'une journée d'examen avant les vacances. Ils étaient soulagés et heureux.

L'épreuve théorique de potions se termina par une crise de nerf de Lavande qui fut obligée de sortir de la salle pour se calmer avant de poursuivre l'examen. L'épreuve pratique fut tout aussi animée notamment quand le chaudron d'un élève de Poufsouffle explosa en répandant son contenu sur l'examinateur qui passait justement par-là.

Ils ne rêvaient plus que d'une seule chose: dormir et ne plus penser à rien. Ils s'allongèrent chacun dans un canapé et fermèrent les yeux.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je suis fatigué!

- C'est clair, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser si je m'en sers encore, soupira Ron.

- Euh…juste pour savoir qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu à la question 5?

- Argh Hermione, par la barbe de Merlin!, s'exclama Ron en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Ron, s'il-te-plait!, implora Hermione de son fauteuil en lui lançant un regard implorant.

- J'ai dit qu'il fallait que la potion de dispersion devienne verte après avoir mis la plume de faucon chinois, ça te va?, répondit Harry d'un air las.

- Ah, très bien, maintenant on peut dormir, dit Hermione avant d'enfouir son visage dans un coussin.

Ginny les retrouva plusieurs heures après complètement endormis, elle préféra les laisser se reposer et s'allongea à son tour sur un amas de coussin posé devant la cheminée. Elle aurait juré que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était étendue là quand ils furent réveillés par le professeur Winston.

- Allez debout, je vous ai cherché partout. Nous avons capturé un autre mangemort, cette fois-ci nous ne pourrons plus attendre. Il s'en rendra compte au plus tard dans quelques jours. Je pensais que vous voudrez être là lors de son interrogatoire. On pourrait obtenir des informations importantes ce soir.

- Qui est-ce?, demanda Harry, maintenant parfaitement éveillé.

Le professeur Winston le regarda dans les yeux. Inconsciemment, il savait de qui il s'agissait mais il fallait qu'il l'entende pour en prendre conscience.

- Bellatrix Lestrange

- Elle a tué Sirius, murmura Ginny.

- Allez on y va, cria le professeur Winston tout en continuant à fixer Harry.

Ginny avait obtenu son permis de transplanage, mais le professeur Winston préféra utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Elle les conduisit dans l'ancien bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Ou allons-nous?

- Au Terrier.

- Quoi? Vous amenez les mangemorts capturés chez nous?, s'écria Ron en se retournant vivement.

- Mr Weasley, c'est là que nous l'avons capturé, répondit doucement le professeur Winston.

- Par Merlin, Maman!, s'exclama Ron très pâle.

- Elle va bien. Ils vont tous très bien. Votre mère est une sacrée sorcière. C'est elle qui l'a capturé.

- Maman?, répéta Ginny d'un air très surpris.

- Vous ne pensiez pas vraiment qu'elle exploitait tous ses pouvoirs quand elle vous mitonnait vos œufs brouillés, si?, ajouta le professeur Winston d'un air à la fois malicieux et étonné.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Ron s'engouffra dans la cheminée, suivi de prés par Ginny qui pinçait les lèvres d'un air mécontent et inquiet. Harry et Hermione leur laissèrent quelques instants d'avance avant de les suivre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier au milieu de la famille Weasley et de nombreux membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Le professeur Mc Gonagall était déjà là ainsi qu'Hagrid qui devait courber le dos pour ne pas toucher le plafond. Tonks et Lupin étaient assis un peu à l'écart, visiblement très secoués. Maugrey se tenait de dos près d'une femme évanouie. Bellatrix Lestrange. Pénélope Deauclair était là également, Harry ne l'avait plus rencontré depuis l'enterrement de Percy, elle semblait plus maigre et Harry se demanda combien de personnes avaient souffert en silence de la mort de Percy Weasley.

Ron serrait sa mère et sa sœur dans ses bras, il était maintenant beaucoup plus grand qu'elles et on avait presque l'impression qu'elles disparaissaient sous sa carrure. Il les lâcha brusquement et empoigna sa mère par les épaules.

- Mais pourquoi est-elle venue ici?

- Ron, ici ou ailleurs, on est tous en danger, je suppose qu'il sait que nous faisons partie de l'ordre. Ils sont déjà venus pendant le mariage, il était évident qu'ils reviendraient.

- Oui, mais au mariage ils me cherchaient moi. Vous êtes en danger à cause de moi, dit Harry avec conviction.

- Oh, mon chéri, ne crois pas ça. Tu n'as rien à voir là dedans. Le plus important aujourd'hui c'est que Bellatrix soit capturée. Pour Sirius.

- Merci Mrs Weasley, dit Harry tandis qu'elle le serrait brièvement dans ses bras

L'émotion était perceptible, tous avaient les pensées dirigées vers Sirius. Lentement, ils se tournèrent vers Bellatrix qui avaient été stupéfixée et placée sur une chaise de la cuisine. Maugrey l'attacha de plusieurs cordes d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Je crois que c'est à Harry de la ranimer, dit Lupin doucement.

-Très bien. Vas-y Harry, dit Mr Weasley en s'écartant.

En un coup de baguette, Harry prononça le contre-sort et Bellatrix Lestrange se réanima. Elle parut un instant décontenancée mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et fusilla l'assemblée de son regard perçant.

- Alors voilà, vous êtes fiers de vous? Vous avez réussi à me capturer! Ne vous en faites pas je ne serrais pas longtemps captive et à ce moment là…je vous retrouverais et je serai là quand vous direz vos derniers mots.

- Vous ne vous enfuirez pas Bellatrix, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton neutre. Pas cette fois.

- Weasley, vous plus que tout autre devriez savoir que le ministère est très peu sur, ces derniers temps. Je crois que votre famille sera la prochaine sur ma liste. Par qui voulez-vous que je commence?

- Ça suffit! s'écria Mrs Weasley, en pleine fureur.

- Ne vous en faites pas Molly! Bellatrix vous n'irez pas au ministère. On vous gardera tout près de nous, révéla Maugrey fol-œil avec un sourire ironique.

Bellatrix sembla prendre au sérieux cette révélation, elle se renfrogna en plissant ses petits yeux sombres d'un air mauvais. Lupin s'avança à son tour vers elle, il la regardait avec tout le dégoût dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il s'approcha son visage de celui de Bellatrix avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je te jure que je te ferais vivre un enfer. Tu ne pourras pas compter sur le traître du ministère pour t'en sortir. Tu seras à nous et rien qu'à nous.

- Toi, tu subiras la même chose que ton copain, s'emporta Bellatrix avec fureur

- Oh non Bellatrix. Je ne suis pas un de ces petits mômes que tu martyrisais à l'école. Et tu es à ma merci aujourd'hui.

- Maintenant, il est temps de la faire parler Remus, coupa Mr Weasley.

- Je ne vous dirais rien du tout, se moqua Bellatrix.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix, dit Maugrey en se tournant vers l'assemblée. Tonks, va chercher le veritaserum. Molly, vous devriez peut être emmener les enfants…

- NON! Ce ne sont plus des enfants, ils ont besoin de savoir, s'exclama le professeur Winston.

- Aglaé a raison. Ils doivent rester, ajouta Mr Weasley en échangeant un regard avec sa femme.

- Vous n'allez pas lui faire subir l'endoloris n'est-ce pas?, demanda Ginny, vaguement inquiète.

- Non, Ginny, le veritaserum suffira pour nous permettre d'apprendre ce que nous avons besoin de savoir.

Bellatrix Lestrange ne disait rien, apparemment, elle ne trouvait rien pour parer le veritaserum et affichait un air nettement inquiet. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient d'observer la scène. Ron se tenait près de sa mère et avait posé une main sur son bras d'un air protecteur. Harry était au premier rang aux côtés de Mr Weasley et de Lupin. Hermione quant à elle se tenait près de Charlie, un peu à l'écart tandis que Charlie avait passé un bras sur ses épaules qui tremblaient nerveusement.

Tonks revint avec une petite fiole de veritaserum. Lupin lança un sortilège paralysant afin qu'elle puisse verser son contenu dans la bouche de Bellatrix Lestrange. Celle-ci toussota quelques instants avant que son regard devienne fixe et étrangement vitreux.

- Que vouliez-vous en venant ici?demanda Maugrey

- Malefoy!

- Pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'il était caché ici?intervint Mr Weasley.

- C'est ici qu'il se cache.

- Lucius Malefoy est à Azkaban et vous le savez.

- Ce n'est pas Lucius que nous cherchions, mais son fils…Drago.

- Quoi? Mais il n'est pas ici.

- Nous savons qu'il devait venir se réfugier chez les Weasley.

- Qui vous a dit ça?

- Sa mère, nous l'avons capturé hier et elle a dit qu'on lui avait conseillé de venir se réfugier ici et que vous ne le laisseriez pas à la rue. Il aurait du être ici.

- Mais il n'y est pas. Kingsley, vous devriez peut être…

- Oui, j'y vais!

- Qui est le traître du ministère?, demanda Pénélope les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne connais pas son nom.

- Y a t-il d'autres traîtres?

- Il y a un traître parmi les membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

- Qui?

- Je ne connais pas son nom.

- Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de ce traître?

- Je sais qu'il fait partie des nouveaux!

- Ce n'est pas un ancien. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'ordre la première fois?

- C'est exact!

Maugrey et Arthur Weasley échangèrent un regard, si le traître était présent ce soir, il était maintenant informé qu'il était découvert. Mais à part les Weasley en qui Harry avait entièrement confiance. Seule Tonks et Pénélope faisaient partie des nouveaux désignés par Bellatrix. Elles durent comprendre qu'elles étaient de trop et sortirent de la pièce en hochant de la tête vers Lupin qui se retourna vers Bellatrix.

- Ou se cache Voldemort?

- Dans la forteresse noire. Quand il nous appelle nous venons près de lui et nous repartons ensuite.

- Ou se trouve cette forteresse?

- Au bord des falaises noires.

- Mais ou? Dans quel pays? Ou?

- Personne ne le sait, il nous appelle et nous venons, c'est comme ça.

- Comment pouvez-vous transplaner dans un endroit que vous ignorez?

- Nous sommes liés à notre maître.

Maugrey se tourna vers Arthur Weasley et Remus Lupin en secouant la tête. Bellatrix Lestrange ne savait rien de très utile apparemment. Le professeur Winston s'avança vers la prisonnière en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Comment va Severus Rogue?

- Le maître avait confiance en lui, mais il ne lui est plus d'aucune utilité. Le maître a décidé de le supprimer.

- Quand?

- Bientôt.

- Quand?, rugit le professeur Winston.

- Demain

- Non, hurla t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Il faut faire quelque chose, il faut faire quelque chose!

- Du calme Aglaé, on ne peut rien faire si on ne sait pas où se trouve cette forteresse noire.

- Il faut réfléchir. Des falaises. Quelqu'un connaît des grandes falaises en Grande-Bretagne?

L'assemblée fut secouée d'une marque de la négation. Le professeur Winston avait recouvré son calme et seuls ses yeux montraient l'inquiétude qui l'habitait. Fleur s'avança doucement vers elle.

- Les seules falaises que je connaisse sont en France. Peut-être que…nous pourrions aller visiter les plus abruptes.

- C'est une bonne idée Fleur, est-ce que vous et Bill pouvez vous en occuper?

- Nous allons avec eux, déclarèrent les jumeaux Weasley. Angelina, Lee, Alicia et Katie viendront avec nous si on le leur demande. Ils ne poseront aucune question.

- Très bien, faites le tour des côtes françaises et prévenez-nous si vous trouvez quelque chose de suspect, déclara Mr Weasley en hochant la tête.

- Je vais ramener Mr Potter et ses amis à Poudlard, ils ne seront d'aucune utilité ici et je les ramènerai s'il y a lieu. Vous êtes d'accord?, ajouta Mc Gonagall.

- C'est la meilleure solution, intervint doucement Hermione alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Sans un mot de plus, il serra sa mère dans ses bras et s'engouffra dans la cheminée à la suite de sa sœur. Le professeur Mc Gonagall leur indiqua de retourner dans le salon des préfets où elle les préviendrait par l'intermédiaire du portrait de Dumbledore s'il devait y avoir un changement. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent donc d'un pas rapide vers leur salon.

- Bon sang Hermione pourquoi voulais-tu revenir ici?

- Il faut que nous cherchions les falaises.

- Pour sauver Rogue?

- Pour tous nous sauver enfin!

- Et comment comptes-tu trouver des falaises que nous ne connaissons même pas?, s'emporta Ron visiblement très anxieux depuis qu'il avait appris que des mangemorts s'étaient introduits au Terrier

- Je l'ignore, mais c'est ici que nous pourrons trouver le plus d'informations. A la bibliothèque il y a des livres de géographie moldue. Attendez moi ici je reviens.

Ginny, Ron et Harry se regardèrent un instant perplexes jusqu'à ce que Ginny hausse les épaules dans un air de "on verra bien". Hermione revint rapidement chargée de plusieurs livres de géographie moldue. Ron et Ginny n'avaient jamais vu de telles cartes qui décrivaient le climat et le relief du pays.

- Bon, on va déjà commencer par la Grande Bretagne et après on étudiera d'autres pays.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement?, demanda Ron vaguement intéressé pas les cartes multicolores qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Des falaises. Des falaises de grès vraisemblablement puisqu'elles sont noires. Et aussi un coin assez isolé pour dissimuler une forteresse. Même avec des moyens magiques, on ne peut pas cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros.

- Bon très bien, soupira Harry en ouvrant le premier livre de la pile.

Ils cherchèrent ainsi pendant deux longues heures rythmées par le crépitement de la cheminée et par les exclamations que lançaient l'un d'entre eux quand ils trouvaient des endroits pouvant correspondre à la description d'Hermione. Ils établirent une courte liste des endroits possibles avant de décider que dormir était la meilleure chose à faire. Ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Ils se rendirent directement dans le bureau de la directrice pour lui montrer cette liste. Elle l'examina avec attention. Presque tous les lieux qu'ils avaient remarqués, se situaient sur la cote septentrionale de l'écosse.

Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous être très utile. Voyez-vous, le groupe qui est parti en France est revenu bredouille, les falaises qu'ils ont survolées ne correspondaient que très rarement à des lieux magiques. Seul un endroit que les moldus appelle le Mont Saint Michel était suffisamment magique pour abriter cette forteresse noire mais le lieu est trop célèbre et les moldus, même s'ils n'y voient qu'un lieu touristique, auraient pu découvrir l'entrée. On a donc abandonné cette idée.

- Et vous pensez donc que cette forteresse noire pourrait se trouver en écosse?

- C'est tout à fait possible en effet.

- Pourrions-nous aller vérifier par nous même?, demanda Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. L'attaque est imminente, je voudrais que vous restiez ici en attendant les ordres.

De mauvaise grâce et après plusieurs minutes de débats, ils obéirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre un bon repas. Le soleil brillait et la journée s'annonçait chaude pour un mois de juin. Ils se rendirent près du lac pour discuter.

- Vous croyez qu'on va attaquer la forteresse ce soir? Je veux dire que l'ordre du Phénix va décider de se rendre dans la gueule du loup et de nous y emmener aussi?, demanda Ginny incertaine.

- Je ne sais pas, ils nous tiennent à l'écart depuis plusieurs mois, il serait étonnant qu'ils acceptent de nous emmener, répondit Ron en fixant un groupe d'élève qui pataugeait dans l'eau.

- Sauf si le professeur Winston les fait changer d'avis, ajouta Hermione

- Cette histoire de falaises noires…ça m'embête…, dit Harry d'un ton agacé.

- Pourquoi? Nous avons essayé de les trouver et peut être que l'un de ces lieux est le bon.

- Je ne sais pas mais…comment des falaises peuvent être noires? Je veux dire, bien sur, la roche peut être noire, mais quand elle l'a dit, Bellatrix Lestrange ne semblait pas parler de la couleur de la roche mais plutôt…de quelque chose d'autre…comme si c'était le simple fait que Voldemort s'y trouve qui les faisait devenir noires.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça troublant.

Ils rentrèrent au château et continuèrent leurs recherches sur les falaises en essayant d'imaginer ce que pouvaient être les falaises noires. Harry eut bien la vague idée que ces falaises pouvaient correspondre à celles qui abritaient la grotte où ils avaient trouvé le faux médaillon mais il ne savait pas où elles étaient et il lui semblait que ce n'était pas par-là qu'il fallait chercher.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus transcendant de la fic, mais...il fallait bien le mettre. Votre avis?_


	46. Chapter 46

_Voilà, voilà, je suis revenue pour vous publier un nouveau petit chapitre, je dis petit parce qu'il est vraiment moins long que les autres, en réalité il permet un certain nombre d'indices sur la suite. Là encore, il n'y a pas trop de romances mais peut-etre quand même un peu plus que le chapitre 45._

_Que dire d'autre? Je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez été trés satisfaits du chapitre 45 justement car un certain nombre de mes lecteurs "habituels" je dirais, n'ont pas laissé de messages et il y a eu beaucoup moins de lecteurs, enfin bref, ne désespérez pas: c'est bientôt la fin...lol._

_Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je n'aurais jamais imaginé un jour que j'en aurais autant. Non, mais 184, vous vous rendez compte? je suis plus qu'heureuse de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans un chapitre précédent, c'est un peu mon bébé... Alors merci, merci, merci. Et justement je vais passer aux réponses:_

_- Moi [non je ne m'envoie pas des reviews à moi-même, je vous jure que c'est un vrai pseudo donc on va plutôt dire: Toi: VOICI LA SUITE!_

_- Sarah: J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant, et je vais essayer d'accélérer la publication c'est promis. Bisous._

_- Annabelle: Je suis contente de voir que tu as appréciée le chapitre précédent malgré sa "lenteur" je dirais, celui-là fait avancer l'histoire mais pas tellement la romance, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même. Gros bisous. PS: j'espère que toi aussi tu as passée de bonnes vacances._

_- Etoiledeneige: J'étais ravie de lire ta review parce que je vois que tu as réfléchis à ce "traitre" en effet, et tu as de bonnes déductions, je ne dirais rien d'autre...Non pas la peine d'insister! Non, j'ai dit non!_

_- Sostomate9: (j'adore ton pseudo) bon bref, c'est encore un chapitre sans romance et je t'avouerais que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire mais bon... S'agissant des Weasley, je les adore et je n'aime pas trop l'idée que l'un d'eux meurt mais bon...on verra bien._

_- lucki: Merci pour rester un de mes plus fidèles lecteurs depuis le début. ce prochain chapitre est un peu court mais je vais essayer de publier le prochain trés rapidement. Gros bisous._

_- Mirandae: Je suis contente de ton retour, ne t'en fais pas si tu ne laisses pas de review à chaque fois, ce n'est pas une obligation. Quant aux "falaises noires" et bien...l'explication arrivera dans quelques chapitres mais vous devriez comprendre dans le prochain chapitre. (pas celui-ci, l'autre) C'est un aspect un peu compliqué de ma fic et je ne serais pas surprise de devoir vous expliquer ce que mon esprit torturé (lol) a imaginé sur ce coup-là. Enfin bref, je te fais de gros bisous et je voulais aussi te féliciter pour l'excellente fic qu'est Romance à Poudlard, j'adore, comme d'habitude tes fics sont toujours d'une excellente qualité. Gros bisous encore et à bientot._

_Voilà, j'ai terminé. Merci à tous, merci aux revieweurs, aux lecteurs, aux détesteurs, à tout le monde, parce que ça me permet d'avancer. Gros bisous à tous._

_PS: Shumeyo si tu lis ce chapitre: Pitiéééééééééééé publie ton prochain chapitre!!!_

* * *

Le professeur Mc Gonagall vint les chercher un peu plus tard pour retourner au Terrier. Apparemment, les jumeaux avaient retrouvé Drago Malefoy qui traînait dans le village près du Terrier. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. L'ambiance était toute différente de la veille. Malefoy se tenait à la table des Weasley, un bol de chocolat chaud devant lui. Il semblait sale et épuisé. Toute vanité avait disparu de son visage et de son allure Pendant un bref instant, il croisa le regard de Harry, il baissa les yeux. 

- Bien! Drago vient de nous expliquer beaucoup de choses s'agissant de son intérêt pour Voldemort, dit Maugrey d'un air las.

Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et des cernes noires s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

- Nous allons vous laisser seuls, dit Lupin d'un air sage. Mais je ne veux pas entendre le moindre problème, d'accord? Harry? Ron?

Les deux garçons grognèrent afin de montrer leur assentiment. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne pouvait détourner le regard de la silhouette menue et presque desséchée de Malefoy. Toute la petite foule s'éloigna dans le salon mais Harry aurait parié que les jumeaux se tenaient juste derrière la porte. Les filles s'installèrent autour de la table entraînant avec elles les deux garçons récalcitrants.

- Ecoutez…je suis pas venu ici pour entendre vos sermons…et vous n'avez pas de leçons à me donner!, s'exclama Drago Malefoy dans un air de défi.

- Pas de leçons à te donner Malefoy? Pourtant nous on n'a pas choisi d'aller vers le mal, répliqua Ginny d'un ton furieux.

- Et si tu es chez nous, ce n'est pas pour entendre des sermons, c'est pour te cacher! Tu vois, en fin de compte, être riche ça ne sert pas à grand chose, il vaut mieux avoir une vraie famille, dit Ron d'un ton furieux.

- C'est bon Weasley, j'ai compris, rétorque Drago Malefoy hargneux en fixant Ron droit dans les yeux.

- Et tu as remercié les Weasley pour t'avoir accueillis sous leur toit? Pour prendre beaucoup de risques pour toi, La mère de Ron a failli se faire tuer à cause de ta fuite! Tu t'es excusé pour ça aussi?, s'insurgea Hermione tout aussi furieusement.

- Oui, je sais tout ça, Tante Bella est venue ici. Elle me cherchait. J'ai remercié tes parents, dit-il sans quitter Ron du regard.

- Bon, allez ça suffit. Raconte nous cette histoire avec Voldemort. Pourquoi l'avoir rejoint? Tu connaissais les risques!

- Potter, j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec un père fasciné par la magie noire et une mère qui faisait droit à tous mes caprices. Je suis devenu le garçon orgueilleux et prétentieux que vous connaissez tous. L'éducation forge le caractère d'un enfant, même s'il a quelques prédispositions.

- Et maintenant? Tu peux faire tes choix! Pourquoi avoir projeté de tuer Dumbledore?

- Vous ne connaissez pas le seigneur des Ténèbres, il a des moyens de persuasion infinis. Il a menacé mes parents, mes amis et tout ceux que j'aime!

- Parce que tu peux aimer TOI?, s'indigna Ron!

- Ron, ça suffit, intervint Hermione durement.

- Oui, je peux aimer. Enfin bref…mais au moment de passer à l'acte…je…je n'ai pas pu…pas après tout ce que me disait Dumbledore…je ne pouvais pas. Mais Rogue est intervenu, je savais qu'il avait fait le serment inviolable et j'ai pensé que c'était vraiment un mangemort. Ensuite, nous sommes retournés auprès du seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pensais qu'il allait nous accueillir comme des héros mais il m'a fait subir le sortilège doloris pour mon manque de courage. Rogue l'a persuadé que je pourrais encore être utile et il m'a accordé un bref sursis. Plus tard, Rogue m'a emmené dans une grotte et m'a caché, mais il y a environ une semaine, il a du avoir un problème car il n'est plus venu, je suis sorti et j'ai découvert que le seigneur des Ténèbres détenait ma mère et Rogue dans une sorte de prison. Il m'avait prévenu, si nous étions séparés, je devais venir ici. Alors je suis venu.

- Pourquoi au Terrier?, demanda Ron visiblement très méfiant.

- Parce que selon lui, c'est le seul endroit où il n'y a pas de traître.

Ron soupira bruyamment avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione qui posa une main sur sa cuisse dans un geste apaisant. Harry lui-même commençait à avoir de la pitié pour Malefoy.

- Tu avais le choix mais tu as choisi de servir le mal, constata Hermione d'un ton très doux. Souviens toi quand Cédric Diggory est mort, Dumbledore nous a dit à tous que bientôt il nous faudrait choisir entre le bien et le mal. Tu as fait ton choix.

- Granger, je vous l'ai dit. J'ai grandi dans l'idée que se faisait mon père de la vie. La magie noire, le mépris, les sangs purs, les sangs de bourbe, l'idéologie des mangemorts et de Voldemort, j'ai grandi là-dedans. Comment crois-tu que tu serais si tu avais vécu chez moi? Comment crois-tu que serait ton cher Weasley s'il était né Malefoy?

La véracité de ses propos les déconcerta et aucun d'eux ne répondit tout en continuant à fixer leur ancien ennemi avec des yeux menaçants. Ils n'avaient qu'une confiance relative en ses propos et ils n'étaient certainement pas prêts à lui laisser la possibilité de leur lancer un sortilège en lui tournant le dos, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

- Quel est ton avantage à faire ça?, demanda Ginny froidement.

- Je veux que ma mère sorte de cet enfer, répondit Malefoy sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

Ça ils pouvaient tous le comprendre. Ils n'auraient souhaité à personne de vivre dans les cachots de Voldemort. Si Rogue avait eu conscience des risques qu'il encourait ce n'était certainement pas de cas de Narcissa Malefoy. Les seules occasions qu'ils avaient eues de la voir, il l'avait trouvé arrogante et fuyante mais c'était justement ce qui semblait faire sa faiblesse. Ron et Ginny pouvaient comprendre, si leur mère avait été là-bas, ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour la sortir de là.

- Ecoutez, je regrette d'avoir cédé à la facilité. Je vous aiderais, j'ai dit tout ce que je savais à l'ordre du Phénix. Je vous promets que je vous aiderai, dit Malefoy d'un ton qui semblait franc, ce qui était assez inhabituel dans sa bouche.

- T'as plutôt intérêt!, menaça Ron sans tenir compte du pincement d'Hermione.

Ils retournèrent à Poudlard et dînèrent en silence puis se rendirent dans le petit salon où les attendait le professeur Dumbledore, il les prévint que la directrice les attendait instamment dans son bureau, mais que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

- Nous avons vérifié les lieux que vous nous avez indiqués mais rien n'en est ressorti. Nous ignorons complètement où peut se trouver la forteresse noire.

- Et le professeur Rogue? Il va mourir alors? Nous savons qu'il va mourir et nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- La seule solution aujourd'hui est de publier la nouvelle de l'arrestation de Bellatrix Lestrange dans la Gazette en espérant que cela conduira à une diversion en faveur du professeur Rogue, déclara alors le professeur Mc Gonagall d'un air las.

- La publier?

- Oui, si nous y mettons le ton, les bon termes, peut-être que Vous-savez-qui va chercher à la libérer au lieu de tuer le professeur Rogue. Nous allons faire publier un article dans l'édition de ce soir. J'espère que ça suffira.

- Professeur? Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas eu mal à ma cicatrice une seule fois cette année?, demanda Harry vaguement inquiet.

Il était tellement habitué à la douleur de sa cicatrice qu'il lui était vite apparu étonnant que ce ne soit pas le cas cette année alors même que Voldemort n'avait pas été aussi puissant depuis 16 ans. Il avait d'abord été soulagé mais ce lien rompu lui faisait un peu peur aussi, comme s'il devait s'attendre à quelque chose de terrible.

Il avait attendu avant d'en parler à quelqu'un mais aujourd'hui il était temps pour lui de jouer carte sur table. Ron, Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent vers lui, vaguement surpris qu'il ne leur en ait pas fait la remarque à eux. Le professeur Mc Gonagall le regarda un instant en ouvrant la bouche. Elle semblait chercher les termes exacts pour lui répondre.

- Potter, nous pensons que Voldemort a bloqué le lien qui vous unissait tous les deux. Nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi, mais il ne peut plus s'introduire dans votre esprit tout comme vous ne le pouvez plus, même si c'était inconsciemment, répondit le professeur Mc Gonagall en soupirant.

- Ça veut dire qu'il ne cherche plus à lire dans mes pensées?, s'exclama Harry.

- C'est ça!

- Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, il sait très bien que je ne sais pas fermer mon esprit alors pourquoi n'essaie t-il pas?

- Nous l'ignorons, certains membres de l'ordre pensent qu'il a d'ores et déjà un plan et qu'il n'a aucunement besoin de vous pour le réaliser. Je pense moi-même qu'il ne veut pas prendre le risque d'entrer en contact avec vous simplement pour que vous ne voyiez rien.

- Je comprends. Alors il est inutile d'essayer de savoir ou est la forteresse noire simplement en formant le contact avec son esprit. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit qu'il était un excellent occlumens.

- En effet, et personne n'arriverait à traverser les remparts qu'il a érigés autour de son esprit. Retournez dans la tour de Gryffondor, vous ne pourrez rien faire de plus.

Ils suivirent le conseil du professeur Mc Gonagall et retournèrent dans la salle commune où les autres élèves fêtaient la fin des examens. Ils s'installèrent confortablement devant la cheminée tandis que les premières années qui y étaient précédemment installés s'enfuyaient en les voyant arriver.

- J'espère que Voldemort ne tuera pas Rogue, déclara Harry sans préambule.

- Pourquoi?, s'étonna Ginny. Avant tu voulais sa mort simplement parce qu'il avait tué Dumbledore et maintenant que tu sais que c'était un coup arrangé, tu as complètement changé d'idée?

- Je pense que Rogue aurait pu s'abstenir mais il y aura déjà trop de morts, un de plus ne changerait rien.

- Et puis je pense qu'il y a du bien et du mauvais en chaque chose, conclut Hermione.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Ron. Il y a toujours une part de bien dans la plus vile des créatures, si on s'abstient de parler de Voldemort.

- Une part de bien…, répéta Harry lentement.

Une sorte de lumière naquit en lui quand une explosion retentit au dehors. Les élèves présents dans la salle commune se précipitèrent aux fenêtres. Le parc était sombre mais au clair de lune on pouvait voir des silhouettes qui avançaient rapidement. Des silhouettes qui étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que lors de l'attaque d'Halloween.

Lavande Brown poussa un cri strident tandis que Neville, Dean et Seamus s'élançaient dans le couloir. Une nouvelle attaque avait lieu à Poudlard, il leur fallait à nouveau défendre leur école contre les forces du mal.

Les quatre amis se précipitèrent à leur tour dans le couloir. Il fallait prévenir Mc Gonagall et les autres élèves de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ils croisèrent une masse d'élèves de Poufsouffle qui revenaient de la bibliothèque. Hermione leur cria d'aller prévenir les autres. Il fallait se battre. Ils devaient se battre.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu, en tous cas n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions._


	47. Chapter 47

_Alors voilà, c'est le premier chapitre relatant la bataille. Je vous avouerai que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à décrire cette foutue bataille! J'espère que le résultat ne sera pas trop mal. Là encore, il n'y a pas de romance, mais il y en aura beaucoup dans le chapitre suivant, promis! C'est un chapitre trés triste (pour dire vrai si ce n'était pas moi l'auteur, je lui aurais envoyé un mauvais sort!) mais bon, comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois...il faut faire certains sacrifices, ce ne sera pas le premier malheureusement._

_Je voulais aussi répéter que malgré quelques similitudes avec le tome 7 pour certains faits de ma fic, il n'y a aucun spoiler car je l'avais écrite bien avant de le lire._

_Pardon également pour avoir mis quelques jours de plus que prévu avant de publier mais avant de s'occuper du couple Ron/Hermione, il fallait que je m'occupe du mien, et puis les cours recommencent donc je vais peut être mettre encore plus de temps à publier même si j'ai trés envie d'arriver au dénouement final._

_D'ailleurs j'ai une question (enfin vous voudrez peut-etre y répondre plus tard mais bon comme je me la pose depuis un moment!): j'ai quelque peu eu l'idée de faire un prologue pour "expliquer" la vie "aprés", je ne sais pas si vous en aurez envie mais j'envisage de l'étoffer pour le publier, donc dites moi si vous pensez que ça peut etre intéressant ou si c'est inutile..._

_Voilà, maintenant place aux reviews:_

_- **Sarah**: désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira. Gros Bisous_

_- **Julie Winchester**: je comprends ta réaction face au tome 7, pour moi aussi ça a été un choc, mais je n'en dirais pas plus... Ton anglais est excellent, moi j'ai un peu galéré au début mais c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai eu ce genre de réaction vis à vis de l'évolution des personnages. J'espère vraiment que ma fic continuera à te plaire malgré le tome 7, gros bisous._

_- **Annabelle**: Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu différent du reste de ma fic, alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue._

_- **Etoiledeneige**: Voici la suite!_

_- **Sostomate9**: Avant toutes choses, je veux que tu rendes cette image panini à ta filleule immédiatement (ça ou alors tu me l'envoies, moi aussi j'adore ces personnages!) S'agissant des Weasley...je ne dis rien pour ne pas gâcher la surprise mais...il y a forcément des pertes dans les gentils, ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce sera l'un d'eux... Ensuite concernant Drago, et bien j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas fondamentalement méchant...en tous cas pour moi...il a surtout eu un certain manque de chance en naissant dans une famille telle que les Malefoy, comme le dit la chanson: on ne nait pas tous sous la même étoile, et il faut s'en souvenir... En tous cas, je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette partie qui était un moment important pour moi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Gros bisous!!!_

_- **Lucki**: Je sais, j'ai une tendance au sadisme hyper développée quand il s'agit de ma fic, lol._

_Voilà, je crois que je vous ai assez fait patienter comme ça, alors je vous laisse à votre lecture... Gros bisous à tous!_

* * *

Harry entra le premier dans le bureau de la directrice qui observait les mangemorts comme si elle avait été pétrifiée. A leur entrée, elle se retourna vivement, le visage décomposé.

- Grand Merlin, que va-t-on faire?

A ce moment là, le professeur Mc Gonagall tourna la tête vers un objet qui semblait soudainement s'être animé. Le choixpeau magique s'était agité contre les parois de la bibliothèque où il était habituellement posé. Chacun d'eux le regardait à la fois sceptiques et inquiets de ce qui se passait dehors. Le choixpeau magique ouvrit une large échancrure qui lui servait de bouche tout en entonnant un air à la fois lugubre et plein d'espoir à l'effigie du chant du Phénix.

L'amitié est la plus grande des formules

En ce monde perdu dans le trouble et l'inquiétude

Il est grand temps de faire preuve d'attention

Ecoutez moi, écoutez ma chanson

Vous devez vous unir

Pour empêcher le mal de nous pourrir

Une malédiction, une maladie

Voilà ce qui attends la grande magie

L'heure est venue de réagir

Je serai là même si je ne fais que périr

Unissez-vous! Battez-vous!

Ensemble unis et alliés

Pour détruire le mal qui nous a ravagé.

A l'intérieur même de cette institution,

Nous devons compter sur notre union.

- C'est le moment professeur. Je crois qu'il va nous falloir nous battre. Tous!, s'écria Harry.

- Il faut prévenir les renforts! Pendant ce temps là, nous essaierons de nous défendre, ajouta Hermione tandis qu'Harry et les autres repartaient en direction du couloir.

La bataille faisait rage au dehors. Harry se précipita à la suite de Ginny qui s'élançait dans le parc de l'école. Il pouvait entendre les pas de ses amis derrière lui. Combien ressortiraient vivants de cette épreuve? Il essaya d'ignorer cette question pour se concentrer sur les mangemorts. Des maléfices illuminaient le parc régulièrement. Les élèves se battaient aux cotés des professeurs.

Ginny s'arrêta de courir. Pendant un instant, ils constatèrent les dégâts que le combat avait déjà faits. Des corps d'élèves gisaient dès lors à même le sol. Harry pria un instant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais la réalité le rattrapa quand Ginny esquiva un sortilège.

Ils se remirent à courir vers la foule des élèves. Cette fois-ci, personne ne leurs avait demandé de se battre, ils l'avaient fait d'eux-mêmes et Harry aurait mis sa main dans la gueule de l'hippogriffe qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était allé se cacher dans les dortoirs, pas même les premières années.

Ginny stupéfixa un mangemort qui attaquait plusieurs élèves en même temps. Ron et Hermione s'étaient arrangés pour se placer dos à dos et lançaient des sortilèges à plusieurs mangemorts.

Ils étaient très nombreux. Trop nombreux pour que les élèves puissent avoir une chance sans les renforts qu'ils attendaient. Cette fois-ci, ils ne seraient pas seuls, les aurors et les membres de l'ordre du Phénix seraient là dans quelques minutes. La question était de savoir s'ils seraient là à temps.

Crockdur et Hagrid étaient là, à eux deux ils assommaient de nombreux attaquants d'un seul coup de poing ou de patte. Le professeur Winston et le professeur Mc Gonagall n'étaient pas sur le champ de bataille. Mc Gonagall était sans aucun doute en train de demander d'autres renforts mais le professeur Winston?

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement car un mangemort qu'il connaissait bien, arriva à sa gauche. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière lui. Lucius Malefoy. Un accès de haine monta en lui quand il pensa à ce qu'il avait fait enduré à son propre fils. A la façon dont il l'avait, si ce n'est transformé, au moins influencé.

- EXPELLIARMUS

Malefoy fut projeté dans les airs mais il rattrapa sa baguette avant qu'elle ne tombe. Harry esquiva le maléfice que le mangemort lui décochait. La rage emprisonnait son cœur et son esprit. Les automatismes du combat renaissaient en lui.

- STUPEFIX

- AVADA KEDAVRA

- QUANATICA

- ENDOLORIS

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

Lucius Malefoy esquivait rapidement tous les sortilèges que lui lançaient Harry. Un peu plus loin, Ginny se battait contre un petit mangemort grassouillet qui avait beaucoup plus de mal à éviter les maléfices de la jeune fille, en quelques minutes elle le mit KO et s'éloigna pour aller aider les autres élèves.

Ron se battait lui aussi contre un mangemort très habile qui ne cessait de sauter pour éviter les sortilèges. Le combat était particulièrement rapide et Ron était tombé au sol mais il se battait encore de tout son cœur malgré les endoloris que lui jetait le mangemort.

Hermione, quant à elle, était blessée à l'épaule et elle se relevait bravement pour s'élancer vers d'autres combats. Les élèves se battaient vaillamment contre les mangemorts qui revenaient toujours plus nombreux. Ils attendaient les renforts qu'on leur avait promis.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans la nuit noire, illuminant le champ de bataille. Mais plus encore que la foudre c'est ce qu'elle montra au grand jour qui interrompit le combat pendant un très court instant.

Une montagne semblait se diriger vers eux, c'est en tous cas ce que Ron pensa au moment où il vit une ombre gigantesque se dessiner dans le ciel étoilé. Des géants arrivaient vers eux suivis par une horde de détraqueurs.

C'est ce moment précis que choisirent les renforts pour arriver. Les centaures de la forêt interdite sortirent des sous-bois en galopant et en décochant des flèches. Des aurors accoururent auprès des élèves. Graup lui-même arrivait, précédé par Hagrid. Même les sombrals avaient été réquisitionnés et au plus grand désespoir de Ron, quelques acromentules.

Les membres de l'ordre du Phénix accouraient également. Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks, les Weasley. Ils étaient tous là. Harry eut la surprise d'apercevoir Drago parmi les membres de l'ordre. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il allait les aider…du moins c'est ce qu'Harry espérait.

Une seconde plus tard, le combat avait repris L'effet de surprise avait permis à de nombreux combattants de prendre le dessus dans la bataille. Lucius Malefoy avait lancé un maléfice cuisant à Harry qui avait riposté contre la silhouette fuyante du mangemort qui se perdait déjà dans la bagarre.

Ron avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur le mangemort qui lui faisait face. Lorsqu'il tomba, Harry reconnut le visage de Greyback, le loup-garou qui avait mordu Lupin et Bill. Ron l'avait stupéfixé mais pour plus de prudence, il préféra le ligoter fermement avant de se noyer au milieu de la masse des élèves. Il venait de venger son frère.

Ginny s'était précipitée vers les aurors qui étaient venus en renforts. Ils semblaient très nombreux mais l'un d'eux se mit à courir vers la forêt interdite, Harry le vit du coin de l'œil et trouva étonnant qu'un auror expérimenté s'éloigne du champ de bataille mais n'y prit pas vraiment garde.

Les jumeaux Weasley s'attaquaient maintenant aux détraqueurs en appelant tous ceux qui savaient produire un patronus. De nombreux membres de l'AD se joignirent à eux et repoussèrent les détraqueurs placés au premier rang.

Hermione les avait rejoint ainsi que Ginny. Un hurlement transcenda l'air, la marque des Ténèbres apparut dans le ciel. Quelqu'un avait été touché. Quelqu'un était mort. La douleur enserra le cœur de chacun d'eux.

Harry se précipita vers le lac, d'où provenait le cri mais il fut arrêté par une douleur qui transperça sa cicatrice. Il savait. S'il pouvait à nouveau ressentir la douleur de sa cicatrice c'est que Voldemort était là. Il avait rejoint ses fidèles. Harry se releva et lança un sortilège de stupéfixion sur un mangemort qui était entouré de plusieurs élèves de quatrième année blessés. Ron avait retrouvé Hermione près de ses frères et elle l'attrapa par le bras.

- Ron! Nous sommes là!

- Hermione, ça va?, s'inquiéta Ron.

- Oui, oui, aide nous!

- SPERO PATRONUM, cria Ron en pensant aux baisers merveilleux de la jeune fille.

Le patronus de Ron s'échappa de sa baguette et apparut sous la forme d'un petit Jack Russel. Son grognement féroce retentit dans tout le parc et fonça vers les détraqueurs pour aider à les repousser. Les nombreux animaux qui s'attaquaient aux détraqueurs formaient un dôme somptueux de couleur argentée.

Les géants eux ne faisaient face à presque aucune résistance. Les nombreux aurors qui étaient arrivés, s'étaient immédiatement précipités vers eux mais ils les balayaient d'un revers de la main. Seul Graup parvenait à infliger quelques dégâts à deux géants. Apparemment Graup était effectivement plus intelligent que la moyenne de ses congénères. Il en tenait deux par les bras et les catapultait l'un contre l'autre malgré sa taille un peu petite.

Harry vit une silhouette cachée dans les feuillages de la forêt interdite qui lançait des sortilèges de couleur verte dans tous les sens en touchant une ou deux fois la bonne cible. Le seul problème c'est qu'Harry l'avait vu touché deux élèves…c'était eux la cible!

En prenant soin de ne pas dévoiler sa manœuvre, Harry se dirigea vers la silhouette, il reconnut l'auror qu'il avait vu s'enfuir quelques minutes plus tôt, mais surtout il l'avait déjà vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore et au ministère.

C'était un auror dénommé Dawlish. Un auror qui s'attaquait maintenant à eux. Harry contourna l'orée du bois le plus silencieusement possible, ses pas couverts par les multiples explosions de sortilèges dans le parc mais Dawlish était bien entraîné, et il l'entendit arriver quand Harry marcha sur une brindille sèche.

- ENDOLORIS

Harry évita le sortilège en se glissant derrière un arbre.

- STUPEFIX

- Aha, Harry Potter!

- QUANATICA

- Oh, voyons Harry, rejoins nos rangs, rejoins Le seigneur des Ténèbres pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Oui évidemment, ce serait plus facile de me convaincre s'il n'avait pas tué mes parents!, s'écria Harry toujours dissimulé derrière son arbre.

- Alors tu mourras! AVADA KEDAVRA

- STUPEFIX

Cette fois-ci, le sortilège d'Harry toucha son but mais celui du mangemort l'avait frôlé et une méchante brûlure lui avait entaillé la joue. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son visage et à l'image de Ron, décida de ligoter Dawlish après lui avoir donné un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Les détraqueurs semblaient avoir décidé d'abandonner et beaucoup apparaissaient trop faibles pour continuer les assauts. Harry, qui venait de se joindre à ses amis pour former un cordon de sécurité contre les détraqueurs, ressentit à nouveau cette douleur poignante à sa cicatrice, la souffrance l'obligea à mettre un genou à terre. Ginny et Ron tentèrent de le soutenir.

- Harry, dis moi ce qu'il y a?

- Il est là. Voldemort est ici. Je le sens.

- Harry, je crois qu'ils se débrouillent très bien ici, nous devrions peut-être…

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase mais chacun compris que c'était le moment pour eux d'agir. Il leur fallait trouver Voldemort et se battre contre lui, mais avant cela, il leur faudrait trouver Nagini pour le tuer.

Ils se séparèrent afin de trouver une piste à suivre; Harry était sans aucun doute celui qui avait plus de chance de trouver Voldemort. Il suivait la douleur de sa cicatrice qu'il sentait s'intensifier. Après plusieurs minutes Ron trouva le serpent qui s'attaquait alors à la jambe d'Alicia. Il prononça la formule pour immobiliser quelques instants le reptile dans une posture particulièrement féroce tandis que Fred et George se précipitaient vers elle pour soigner sa jambe ensanglantée.

- Tu es à moi!, dit Harry en Fourchelang.

- Je suis à mon maître. Tu ne pourras jamais le vaincre, murmura l'énorme serpent.

- Je pourrais le vaincre. Mais je te tuerais avant, reprit Harry avec un sourire.

Brusquement le serpent se jeta sur lui en se dressant sur son corps visqueux. Harry lança un sortilège foudroyant que la bête évita d'un svelte mouvement.

- Qui crois-tu être? Toi et moi nous savons que tu n'as pas la force…

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il se jeta sur le côté pour éviter la gueule béante de l'animal. Ron, Fred, George et Alicia le regardaient combattre la bête, prêts à intervenir. Mais ils savaient que ce combat était son combat, sa propre revanche.

- Je tuerai tes amis. J'avalerais leur douce carcasse. Je les déchiquetterais. Ils mourront tous. De la main de mon maître ou grâce à ses fidèles, ils mourront tous…

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry prononçait la formule pour détruire les horcruxes. Ils entraperçurent un habituel éclair verdâtre avant de voir le serpent se consumer de lui-même. Apparemment les horcruxes n'étaient pas aussi solides quand il s'agissait de les enfermer dans des animaux.

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent vers le château où ils avaient vu leurs amies disparaître. Dans le hall régnait une atmosphère de consternation. Le grand escalier de marbre semblait avoir subi une puissante explosion. Ne voyant aucune trace des jeunes filles, ils se retournèrent vers le parc où ils eurent une vision fantomatique de la bataille. La cabane d'Hagrid était à nouveau en feu et Hagrid lui-même accourait vers un groupe d'élèves de première année qui semblaient en grandes difficultés face à un mangemort immense. Le demi-géant lui donna un grand coup d'épaule qui fit immédiatement tomber le grand mangemort.

Ils virent ensuite Ginny arriver en courant, un mangemort à ses trousses. Avant-même qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'élancer à son aide, le mangemort lança un sortilège de couleur verte droit vers la jeune fille. Ron et Harry crièrent en voyant l'action se dérouler sous leurs yeux, le temps semblait avoir ralenti: Ginny sauta sur le côté pour éviter le premier maléfice mais le mangemort envoyait bientôt un nouveau sortilège et Hagrid s'interposa en voyant Ginny au sol, une seconde plus tard, il basculait en arrière. Mort.

- NON!, hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ron, Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent vers son corps raide avant d'entendre un hurlement dans leur dos. Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour et ils firent demi-tour en direction du hall du château où ils venaient d'entendre le cri strident d'Hermione. Ils ne savaient pas ou était la jeune fille et s'arrêtèrent un instant dans le grand hall complètement dévasté. Ils étaient tous les trois à bout de souffle, leurs vêtements étaient roussis par la fumée qui s'échappait du champ de bataille, leurs visages décomposés par l'horreur et leurs yeux étaient reflétaient plus que de l'inquiétude. Ron eut heureusement l'idée de regarder sa montre magique, elle lui indiqua la tour Est du château.

Il s'y précipita et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. L'escalier de marbre était à moitié détruit à plusieurs endroits, Harry et Ginny le suivaient à quelques pas. La terreur enserrait leur poitrine. Ils priaient silencieusement pour que leur pire crainte ne se réalise pas. Ils priaient pour qu'Hermione soit encore vivante. Ron arriva tout en haut de l'escalier et défonça la porte d'un grand coup d'épaule.

Le ciel était aussi noir que la cape de Voldemort, aussi noir que le peu d'âme qui lui restait. Il avait attaché Hermione qui était maintenue dans les airs par de grosses chaînes au-dessus du vide. La jeune fille se débattait vivement mais elle semblait suffoquer. Elle avait les yeux posés sur Ron qui la regardait horrifié. Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à sa suite et s'arrêtèrent à ses cotés tandis que Voldemort éclatait d'un rire froid et sans joie.

* * *

_Voilà, je sais ce que vous allez dire mais...aprés tout JKR a tué des tas de gens que l'on aimait alors... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me manque quand vous n'en laissez pas..._


	48. Chapter 48

_Aaaaaaaaaah enfin! Vous m'avez sacrément manqué. Mon pc m'a laché et il a fallu que j'en rachète un autre, donc j'ai été privé d'internet et donc de pendant près de deux semaines!!!! Vous vous rendez compte!!!! Mais bon là ça marche donc j'en profite pour vous poster la suite que vous attendez avec impatience (parce que ça risque de ne plus marcher avec la chance que j'ai. _

_Bon, alors maintenant que vous ai présenté toutes mes excuses pour ce petit contre temps, voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que d'habitude mais il y a une bonne raison (sisisi!!!) et pour tous ceux qui ont été tristes pour le dernier chapitre, je suis désolée, j'avoue que moi aussi j'étais triste en l'écrivant mais je trouve ça digne d'Hagrid de se sacrifier, aprés tout il était à Gryffondor aussi!!!_

_Dans ce nouveau chapitre il y a...un petit...comment dire...un petit drame à la fin mais vous me connaissez...j'aime les fins heureuses...donc...enfin voilà je n'en dis pas plus, c'était juste pour que vous soyez indulgents avec moi... _

_Voilà, maintenant place aux reviews qui, du coup, ont été vraiment trés nombreuses (on a dépassé les 200 je n'en reviens pas!) alors merci merci à toutes et à tous pour me lire et me laisser des reviews, gros bisous et voici une petite réponse personnalisée:_

_- Sarah: Ravie que tu ne t'attendes pas à ce qui se passe en ce moment, et encore désolée pour le retard, je me doutais bien que vous attendiez quelque peu ce chapitre et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, au moins quelqu'un s'inquièterait pour moi si j'avais un accident (ou alors serait-ce pour ma fic? lol) en tous cas gros bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite._

_- Shumeyo: ah! suis trop contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais publié, je vais vite aller lire la suite et je te dirais ce que j'en pense (mais avec toi ce sera toujours bien!) Le chevalier roux? lol j'ai trop rigolé en lisant ta review...tout ce que je peux dire c'est...tu verras bien mais :-)...bon j'en dis pas plus! Et je t'envoie des tonnes de courage et d'heures de sommeil parce que tu as l'air un peu débordée lol. S'agissant de l'épilogue effectivement je vais le publier, ça devrait faire deux ou trois chapitres de plus donc la fin de la fic sera retardée. Et je ne suis pas sure d'écrire encore des fics, je publierai peut-etre celles qui trainent sur mon disque dur mais je n'ai plus d'inspiration depuis quelques temps (je crois que j'écris mieux quand je suis malheureuse) donc, on verra. En tous cas, j'adore vraiment mais encore, et toi aussi, gros gros bisous et bon courage! PS: oui tu étais la 200e c'est excellent et je suis ravie que ça ait été toi! je ne sais plus comment vous remercier pour l'intérêt que vous porter à ma fic..._

_- Sheppardinette: suis super contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et je me doutais bien que ce que j'ai fait de ma fic ne plairait pas à tout le monde... C'est vrai que c'est pas super de finir un chapitre comme ça mais je dois les couper à un endroit pas trop embêtant sinon ils feraient 10 000 mots! Pour Hermione, ça devrait aller dans ce chapitre, par contre il y a qqn d'autre qui...enfin je te laisse lire, et gros bisous..._

_- sostomate9: (ah décidément j'adore écrire ton pseudo, il me fait trop marrer) je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire malgré le caractère dramatique de la fin lol Merci pour tes compliments sur la scène de bataille, j'avoue que ça m'inquiétait un petit peu, et pour les Weasley...comme je dis toujours tu verras! _

_- Etoiledeneige: Merci, je suis heureuse de voir que tu es de mon avis, une bataille reste une bataille, et tous les gentils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir trop facilement._

_- Skai: Eh, merci pour tous tes compliments, ça fait vraiment trés plaisir, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas. Gros bisous et c'est parti pour la suite._

_- Julie Winchester: Promis! (je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas faire de spoiler mais je le répète c'est promis!)_

_- Lexa: désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais voici enfin la suite tant attendue._

_- Annabelle: J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre, c'est LE CHAPITRE D'EXPLICATION!!! et pour le moment de tristesse, je crains que ce ne soit pas le dernier... gros bisous._

_Enfin, vous allez pouvoir lire la suite, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira et je vous retrouve tout en bas pour un petit moment d'explication..._

* * *

- Alors Potter tu as amené tes amis avec toi cette fois-ci? J'ai déjà fait connaissance avec celle-ci, je suppose qu'il s'agit de la célèbre miss Granger. Elle est charmante bien qu'un peu…mordante…., lança le mage noir en montrant une trace rouge sur le dos de sa main.

Harry entendit Ron qui avait laissé échapper un gémissement lugubre de terreur en voyant Hermione suspendue à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol.

- Laissez-là, s'écria Ginny, folle de rage.

- Oh, oh, je vois que cette fillette est plus courageuse que toi Potter. Ne vous en faites pas, vous mourrez tous les uns après les autres, ne vous bousculez pas. Je pense que je vais garder Potter pour la fin. Tu les regarderas mourir sous tes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire comme Dumbledore est mort devant toi, ajouta Voldemort dans un nouveau rire sardonique.

- Vous aviez tout prévu n'est-ce pas?, s'écria Harry en se déplaçant sur le côté.

- La mort de Dumbledore était la première phase de mon plan. Lui mort, ta sécurité ne posait plus aucun problème, il me fallait seulement entrer dans Poudlard et je t'aurais eu sans aucune difficulté.

- Mais vous avez échoué! A Halloween, vous avez échoué!, répliqua Ginny.

- Oh non, Halloween ne faisait pas partie de mon plan. Quelques mangemorts un peu trop zélés se sont jetés dans la gueule du loup, ils avaient été encouragés par un autre mangemort: un ami à vous, je crois: Severus Rogue. Ils ont été punis, dit simplement Voldemort tandis qu'Hermione se débattait de moins en moins. Aglaé Winston était dans ces murs, une attaque frontale aurait été un désastre.

- Et c'est alors que vous avez compris que Poudlard avait forcément un côté sombre comme tout ce qui existe dans notre monde, répondit Harry en se déplaçant à nouveau d'un pas sur le côté afin de s'éloigner de Ron et Ginny. Le yin et le yang.

- Exactement, Poudlard a un côté sombre, il suffisait simplement de le trouver, ainsi j'ai pu entrer dans le château et y retrouver mes fidèles pendant toute une année sans que personne ne pense à venir me chercher ici, admit Voldemort avec fierté.

- La forteresse noire…chuchota Ginny.

- Je vois que ta petite amie comprend vite Potter, Poudlard possède une seconde dimension, une dimension dans laquelle le mal règne! C'est mon cher ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard qui l'avait décidé ainsi.

- Mais Bellatrix a dit... Les falaises noires?, bégaya Ginny.

- Oui, Bella n'a pas...disons...assez de cervelle, pour comprendre les subtilités d'un changement de dimension. Miss Granger peut-être?, lança Voldemort sur un ton doucereux. Non? Allons, allons miss Granger, faites un effort!

La jeune femme tremblait sous le regard perçant du Lord Noir, Ron l'entendit émettre un léger gémissement avant de répondre.

- Trés bien. Disons qu'un changement de dimension implique une distorsion du temps et de l'espace, c'est sans doute cette distorsion que Bellatrix Lestrange a pris pour des falaises, j'aurais du y penser, murmura la jeune fille.

- Tout à fait. Dix points pour Gryffondor, lança Voldemort dans un rictus méprisant. Une dimension complètement à part qui me permettait d'être tout près de toi, Potter, sans avoir besoin d'entrer dans ton esprit, je pouvais être là, sans que personne ne soupçonne mes intentions. La seule chose qu'il me fallait trouver c'était le passage entre ces deux dimensions. Comment arriver de la forteresse noire directement dans Poudlard? Et j'ai trouvé, comme je trouve toujours.

- Comment…?

- Potter, j'ai eu beau chercher ce passage pendant toutes mes années d'étude, je n'avais rien trouvé, il me fallait donc prendre le chemin inverse. La forteresse noire est l'exacte réplique de Poudlard, à ceci près qu'elle fonctionne totalement à l'envers.

- Vous avez donc utilisé ce que vous saviez de Poudlard.

- Effectivement, et je savais que Poudlard était protégée par de la très ancienne magie, il m'a donc fallu un petit peu d'aide.

- De l'aide? Du traître du ministère?, interrogea Ginny.

- Non, quelqu'un qui connaissait Poudlard, encore mieux que moi.

- Qui?

- Albus Dumbledore, révéla Lord Voldemort en étirant ses lèvres fines.

- QUOI?, hurlèrent les trois amis sans comprendre.

- Je te l'ai dit Potter, la forteresse noire fonctionne exactement à l'inverse de Poudlard. Cependant, le portrait de Dumbledore dans le bureau des directeurs était également présent dans la forteresse noire, il m'a suffit d'aller lui demander s'il connaissait un endroit particulier, empli d'une magie exceptionnelle. Il n'a d'abord rien trouvé puis il m'a parlé du lac noir. Un drôle de nom pour un lac dans une école aussi pure que Poudlard, non?

- Le portail est au fond du lac?

- Voilà, tu commences à comprendre. Le lac possède un accès de magie particulier. C'est de ce lac qu'est apparu le vaisseau de Durmstrang pour la coupe de feu. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment le vaisseau avait voyagé?

- Par un portail? Mais c'est dingue!, lança Ginny éberluée.

- Oui, mais je suis brillant. Bien, cessons de discuter et passons à l'action, cette sale gamine commence à m'agacer, dit Voldemort en désignant Hermione tandis qu'Harry restait abasourdi.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas la tuer!, s'écria Ron, blanc de rage.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire Weasley?, demanda Voldemort en appuyant sur les syllabes du dernier mot

- Vous sous-estimez toujours le pouvoir de l'amour!, hurla Ron en portant à ses lèvres le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou.

Un nuage de fumée blanche jaillit à la place qu'Hermione occupait un instant auparavant, elle réapparue à la seconde même dans les bras de Ron. Harry lança un sortilège cuisant que Voldemort évita d'un simple mouvement de sa baguette. Le sortilège détruisit une partie du muret qui encerclait la tour, ouvrant une large ouverture sur le vide. Lord Voldemort semblait assez surpris et furieux du tour de passe-passe de Ron qui serrait maintenant Hermione épuisée dans ses bras.

- Parfait, je vais donc commencer par toi Weasley! AVADA KE…

- PROTEGO, crièrent Harry et Ginny devant leurs amis.

Ils produisirent un boulier rouge qui absorba le maléfice de la mort tout en projetant les quatre amis en arrière contre le mur opposé du château. Ils se relevèrent un instant plus tard tandis que Voldemort riait à nouveau. Harry estima qu'il fallait le faire parler encore tandis qu'ils se répartissaient sur tout l'espace de la tour qui leur permettait de ne pas s'approcher trop près du mage noir..

- Vous avez tué Rogue?, demanda Harry.

- Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir Potter. Il a tué ton cher Dumbledore non?

- Alors vous l'avez tué?

- Non, malheureusement pas encore, mais cela ne saurait durer…

- Vraiment? Ou peut être qu'il vous a échappé…comme je vous ai échappé depuis 18 ans!

- Oh, oh, Potter, tu m'as échappé certes mais simplement parce que d'autres se sont sacrifiés pour toi. Aurais-je toucher un point sensible?, ajouta Voldemort quand il vit Ginny lancer un regard en biais à Harry. Récapitulons: il y a d'abord eu ta mère, puis ton copain Cédric Diggory, puis Sirius Black, ton parrain et pour finir ton cher Dumbledore. Ça commence à faire beaucoup! De plus, je ne compte pas tous ceux qui vont mourir ce soir…

- Taisez-vous, cria Ron devant le trouble de son ami.

- Et maintenant, ce sont tes amis…il n'y aura bientôt plus personne Potter… Demande leur donc de nous laisser seuls, tu dois m'affronter maintenant…tu n'en as pas assez de fuir?

- NON!, s'écria Hermione. Harry ne l'écoute pas, c'est ce qu'il veut…qu'on se sépare!

- Qui était le traître du ministère? Qui vous a donné les informations du ministère? Qui vous a aidé à libérer les prisonniers? Dawlish?

- Oh, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec mon fidèle mangemort! Dawlish a eu son utilité, vois-tu grâce à lui j'ai pu libérer mes fidèles. Lucius par exemple. Mais il me fallait quelqu'un qui ait davantage de possibilité. Quelqu'un qui pourrait me parler de l'ordre aussi bien que du ministère.

- Alors il fallait quelqu'un faisant partie de l'ordre du Phénix n'est-ce pas?

Lord Voldemort ne répondit pas et se contenta de ricaner sous le regard flamboyant des quatre amis. Il fallait qu'ils sachent de qui il s'agissait.

- Un membre de l'ordre n'aurait jamais pu faire ça!, s'exclama Ginny comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

- Oh, si, il y avait bien quelqu'un, comme la dernière fois, vous ne choisissez pas assez bien vos membres les amis!

- Il ne vous a pas été très utile puisque nous sommes toujours vivant et que l'ordre se bat dehors contre votre armée de mangemorts.

- Il m'a permis de tuer un Weasley ce qui montre bien comme il pouvait être utile…, railla Voldemort dans un sourire mauvais.

- ENDOLORIS, hurlèrent Ron et Ginny.

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Le frère et la sœur lancèrent un PROTEGO au même moment et cette fois le bouclier prit une jolie teinte verte. La couleur de l'espoir. A nouveau, Voldemort éclata de rire. Les quatre amis étaient maintenant répartis sur la tour. Ils attendaient le moment.

- Ahahaha

- Eh ça vous fait rire? Que l'on arrive à vous résister?, s'exclama Ron avec colère.

- Vous plaisantez? Je pourrai vous tuer d'un seul coup de baguette magique si je le voulais. Simplement je me demande encore lequel d'entre vous va être le premier à mourir.

- Comment avez-vous su que Percy était un membre de l'ordre?

- Oh, ça n'a pas été facile! Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un qui connaissait les membres de l'ordre. Quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à mes…arguments. Quelqu'un, un peu comme Queudver. Quelqu'un de faible. Quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose contre les sangs purs tels que les Weasley.

- Les membres de l'ordre ont été choisis par Dumbledore. Qui aurait pu faire ça?

- Dumbledore a fait des erreurs Harry, tu le sais déjà. Mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui était prêt à me révéler les noms des membres en contrepartie de la vie sauve.

- Qui?

- Je crois que tu le connais très bien…mais tu n'as pas besoin de savoir de qui il s'agit! C'est quelqu'un qui est venu de lui-même, quelqu'un auquel je ne m'attendais pas je l'avoue, quelqu'un qui m'a permis de découvrir la cachette de l'ordre du Phénix. Après ce soir, ce sera à leur tour…

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

- Pour le pouvoir et pour la sécurité… Ah les êtres humains sont vraiment trop prévisibles! Mais pas moi, s'écria Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette directement sur Harry. AVADA KEDAVRA.

Cette fois-ci, ils se jetèrent devant Harry afin de parer le sortilège, c'est alors qu'ils lancèrent ensemble un même PROTEGO qui resplendit pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'éclater dans un bruit de verre brisé. Voldemort fut un instant repoussé en arrière, sous le choc, il ne riait plus et les quatre amis le regardaient haineux. Apparemment aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, ce qui semblait particulièrement étonnant. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait et certainement pas le mage noir. Mais un gigantesque cratère s'était ouvert à l'extrémité de la tour laissant apparaître un trou béant d'où s'écroulaient maintenant plusieurs morceaux de pierre. 

- Dumbledore semble vous avoir enseigné de la grande magie! Mais votre magie n'est pas assez puissante pour ça. ENDOLORIS

Ginny se tortilla de douleur tandis que les trois autres semblaient pétrifiés par la main que tendait Voldemort devant lui. Ginny hurlait tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bouger d'un pouce. Voldemort leva le sort et se remit à rire.

- C'était un petit aperçu. Alors, Harry c'est toi qui va choisir qui sera le premier?

- Jamais!, répondit Harry après s'être précipité sur Ginny qui se relevait lentement.

- Vraiment? Je crains que tu n'ais pas le choix. Soit ils meurent sans douleur (enfin je suppose) soit ils vont souffrir jusqu'à devenir complètement fous.

A ce moment là, on entendit un bref sanglot à la porte de la tour. Voldemort tandis sa main et lança un ACCIO informulé. Neville Londubat avança en glissant sur le sol. Il avait d'abord semblé complètement apeuré mais maintenant, il se tenait droit, ses yeux ne cillèrent pas quand il leva les yeux sur le mage noir.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Qu'avons-nous là? Le petit Londubat. J'ai connu tes parents. Bellatrix m'en a dit beaucoup de bien…

- Taisez-vous!, bredouilla Neville d'un ton furieux.

- ENDOLORIS

- Non!, s'écria Ron en se jetant devant Neville et en parant le sortilège.

- Laissez le tranquille, s'écria Hermione visiblement terrifiée.

- Toi je te connais, Peter m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi. Tu es la plus intelligente, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais dans un mouvement imperceptible, elle jeta un regard à Ron.

- Oh lui…insignifiant m'a-t-on dit. Ronald Weasley. Fidèle à Harry Potter mais aucun intérêt pour nous.

A nouveau, le silence lui répondit, Ron serrait les dents. Hermione tremblait de rage et Harry lançait des regards inquiets à ses amis. Seule Ginny put prendre la parole.

- Nous sommes peut-être insignifiants mais nous sommes tous là!

- Ah oui, la petite rouquine. Toi par contre, je ne te connais pas beaucoup, pourquoi es-tu là au fait? Oh je vois…tu es la petite Weasley amoureuse de Potter bien entendu. Quant à lui, ajouta-t-il en regardant Neville. C'est un lâche…ENDOLORIS!

- Laissez les partir, ce n'est pas eux que vous voulez, hurla Harry par-dessus les cris de douleur de Neville.

- Harry la ferme, rugit Ron. Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse seul.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine si je le tue maintenant, proposa Voldemort en caressant amoureusement sa baguette.

- Ron, je crois que Mc Gonagall serait fière de tes efforts. C'est le moment de les utiliser, murmura Hermione à côté du jeune homme qui acquiesça en silence

Ron fit un geste de sa baguette une légère brume se répandant tout autour d'eux les dissimulant à la vue un instant avant que Voldemort ne la dissipe. Chacun, sauf Ron et Hermione, eut la surprise de voir deux Harry Potter. Neville était toujours étendu sur le sol tandis qu'Hermione l'aidait à se relever. Ginny et le vrai Harry regardait le phénomène médusés tandis que Voldemort rugissait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?, gémit Ginny

- Je l'ignore, commenta le vrai Harry.

- Nous sommes plus forts que vous, nous sommes plus courageux que vous. Tom Jedusor, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, s'écria Neville en tremblant.

- Tiens, tiens, le petit Londubat se réveille, railla Voldemort.

- Vous n'êtes rien. Nous arriverons à vous tuer, commenta Hermione dans un sourire.

- Et maintenant, s'exclama Ron d'une voix forte, essayez donc de tuer le vrai Harry!

- La mort vous attend tous de toutes façons. Je crois que je vais commencer par…expédier celui-ci dans l'autre monde, dit-il en envoyant un sort à Neville qui fut éjecté par le trou béant.

On entendit un bruit sourd lorsque le corps de Neville s'écrasa au sol. Hermione ne put retenir un hurlement d'épouvante.

- Non!, s'écria Ginny.

- Et maintenant c'est au tour d'Harry Potter, cria Voldemort sans attendre. Et je vais commencer par celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Ron qui fut projeté à son tour dans l'abîme qui s'étendait devant eux.

Harry et Ginny hurlèrent. Mais Hermione ne put que laisser échapper un faible gémissement avant de pointer sa baguette sur Ron et de lancer un faible sortilège ACCIO puis de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Ron!, hurla Harry. Jamais à ce moment là, aucun d'eux n'imagina se battre plus longtemps. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Neville puis Ron venaient de mourir devant leurs yeux. Hermione était au sol, tremblante, sous le choc, suffoquant presque. Harry et Ginny étaient tout aussi choqués. Ginny ne cessait de regarder le trou sans bouger, les bras ballants, prête à accepter la mort qui ne manquerait pas de jaillir de la baguette de Voldemort. Harry avait prit Hermione dans ses bras et la berçait doucement sans pouvoir dire le moindre mot, il sentait comme de la glace autour de son cœur. Il se retourna vers Voldemort. 

- Alors, qui va être le suivant? Tu choisis pour moi Potter?, lança t-il d'un ton ironique.

- Je jure que je vous tuerais. Je jure que rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de vous tuer, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche.

* * *

_Ah, la, la, je savais qu'en faisant ça j'allais m'attirer des ennuis mais bon...vous me connaissez j'aime ça les ennuis...et aussi les fins heureuses... Gros bisous à tous!!!_


	49. Chapter 49

_Bon, j'ai encore des problèmes avec mon accès internet, mon nouveau pc ne possédant pas de modem, j'ai du commander l'adsl pour Noël (avec un peu d'avances) et visiblement le père noël ne respecte pas toujours les délais! Enfin bref, voilà pourquoi j'ai un peu de retard sur ma publication...oui un peu seulement!_

_Enfin bref, quand j'ai récupéré l'accés je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de publier (entre les trucs qui tombent en panne, les week-end en amoureux, et les recherches pour un boulot c'est pas évident) enfin je vous demande beaucoup beaucoup d'indulgence avec moi..._

_Voilà, ensuite je voulais faire un petit point sur la fic en elle-même, je crois l'avoir déjà dit mais c'est pas grave, je vais me répéter: une guerre reste une guerre, avec des héros, des trahisons et des injustices. J'adore certains personnages d'Harry Potter et surtout des personnages secondaires qui méritent plus d'attention je pense et quelle meilleure façon de leur montrer du respect qu'en les édictant en véritables héros... Voilà, sans vouloir révéler la suite, je voulais vous expliquer par avance ce qui va se passer._

_Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews qui ont été assez nombreuses encore sur ce chapitre, même si les lecteurs ont pas mal déserté les rangs depuis le début de la bataille... Et merci encore à tous pour me soutenir...vous me manquez quand je ne vois pas un petit mot de votre part..._

_Mr Flemard: mince, j'ai essayé de faire le moins possible d'allusions mais visiblement des lecteurs assidus ont réussi à percer mon secret sur Dawlish. Je me disais que tous les aurors ne peuvent pas être aussi parfaits qu'on le croit! Par contre, tu dis que ça ne pouvait pas être Grigri, mais qui est grigri? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de ma fic, quant à Ron et Neville et bien...voici la suite!!!_

_Patoche: ah non pas de mauvais sort pitié! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic malgré la noirceur de la bataille, en tous cas j'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite, nos héros ne sont pas au bout de leur peine!_

_Skai: mais non regarde ---> la suite_

_Sarah: tu dois revenir demain alors rien que pour toi, je publie avant que tu ne reviennes, comme ça tu pourras lire ce petit chapitre en rentrant. Gros bisous et j'espère que tout s'est bien passé._

_Annabelle: une blague! lol peut-etre bien. Quant à la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Gros bisous_

_Etoiledeneige: Pour le traitre, vous devriez le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre normalement. Quant à Neville, je pense effectivement qu'il mérite d'être montré sous son plus beau jour mais... Pour l'happy end...hum... Gros bisous_

_Lexa: ahah, je ne peux rien dire parce que tu n'as pas encore lu ce nouveau chapitre mais tu auras ta réponse dans quelques minutes c'est promis!_

_Julie Winchester: des tendances suicidaires...lol...trop lol...je me doutais bien que qqn allait me le dire mais bon...au moins tu as compris donc...mais tout n'est pas terminé, enfin je suppose que vous n'allez pas être trés contents de la façon dont se termine ce chapitre...hihi enfin je vais essayer de me dépècher de publier le chapitre d'aprés c'est promis...là je sais que je mets trop de temps mais c'est vraiment indépendant de ma volonté! Gros bisous_

_Mirandae: tu m'épates, ton idée était géniale et je regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé moi même mais malheureusement ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que cela va se passer. Pour le traitre, Dawlish était le traitre du ministère, enfin ce n'est qu'une petite précision qui concerne le chapitre suivant... Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur l'intrigue, j'avoue que j'ai vraiment cherché qqch de plausible et le lac noir est rarement exploité dans les fics alors bon... Allez je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps et j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis sur la suite de la fic. Gros bisous et à bientot._

_Voilà, j'ai finis mon bla bla et j'espère que la suite vous plaira..._

* * *

Mais ce qui amenait davantage encore de terreur au sein des combattants, était sans aucun doute les immondes créatures qui s'échappaient du lac noir. Des inferi. La plupart des membres de l'ordre ainsi que les aurors du ministère qui s'étaient joints à eux lançaient des sortilèges de couleur jaune, détruisant un à un ces monstres infâmes ou les repoussant dans les profondeurs du lac.

Les mangemorts se battaient violemment contre les élèves de l'école. Lavande Brown se battait contre un immense homme qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle semblait au bord de l'épuisement mais le courage ne lui manquait pas.

- EXPELLIARMUS

- ENDOLORIS

- STUPEFIX

- AVADA KEDA…

- STUPEFIX

Luna Lovegood venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Lavande et l'avait clairement sauvé de la mort. Le regard de Luna n'était plus vague et voilé par l'ennui, il était étincelant, franc et puissant. Lavande se tourna vers elle avec un regard reconnaissant avant de se précipiter vers un autre combat.

- TONKS !, hurla Lupin en déviant un sortilège.

- Chéri, tu vas bien ?

- Evidemment, que je vais bien !

- Tant mieux parce que j'ai l'intention de te botter les fesses s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

- Rémus… ?

- QUOI ENCORE ?, hurla le jeune homme en faisant une roulade au sol.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi chérie, moi aussi, mais là tu vois…

- Je veux t'épouser.

- QUOI ?

- Oui épouse moi !

- Maintenant ne me parait pas une bonne date.

- Très bien, mais tu me promets que tu vas m'épouser ?, demanda la jeune femme en ignorant les sortilèges qui voletaient autour d'elle.

- OUI ! JE TE LE PROMETS ! MAIS POUR LE MOMENT BATS TOI !

Tonks se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en esquissant un sourire avant de se remettre dans la bataille avec plus de rage que jamais, heureuse de cette promesse qu'elle comptait bien suivre…à n'importe quel prix…

Les elfes de maison s'étaient joints à la bataille dès qu'ils avaient reçu le message de la directrice, ils défendaient leur école. Dobby était parmi eux, grâce à leur magie ils bâillonnaient de nombreux mangemorts qui étaient alors dans l'obligation de lancer des incantations informulées ce qui les rendait beaucoup moins puissantes et ils ne pouvaient plus lancer le sortilège de la mort.

Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient là également, ils se battaient brillamment contre des mangemorts. Mrs Weasley avaient cherché ses deux plus jeunes enfants mais personne ne semblait savoir où ils étaient et malgré la terreur qui l'enserrait, elle était là. Elle se battait avec tout son cœur en l'honneur de son fils tué par un traître.

Graup avait vu le corps d'Hagrid tomber et cela avait eut pour effet de décupler ses forces et sa hargne, les différents géants qui étaient encore dans le parc de Poudlard étaient contusionnés et deux d'entre eux étaient même tombés au sol sous les coups de Graup qui semblait fou de rage.

Les centaures étaient également montés au combat une fois que leurs carquois aient été vidés. On les voyait ça et là qui galopaient vers des mangemorts mais ils aidaient également les membres de l'ordre dans leur tâche contre les inferi, d'un simple coup de sabot, ils parvenaient à les repousser au fond du lac noir.

C'est alors qu'une licorne traversa le parc. Sa blancheur immaculée étincelant dans la noirceur de la nuit. Une licorne magnifique qui faucha plusieurs mangemorts grâce à sa merveilleuse corne. Malgré leur douleur, malgré les ennemis qui revenaient toujours très nombreux, une licorne passait et l'espoir renaissait.

Harry ne quittait pas Voldemort des yeux, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ginny faire un pas en arrière, visiblement avant de s'écrouler. Un instant plus tard, Voldemort levait sa baguette vers Harry.

- AVADA KEDAVRA

- EXPELLIARMUS

Comme il avait déjà vu le phénomène se produire dans le cimetière, leurs baguettes s'unirent dans un faisceau lumineux. Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué c'était ce que Ginny, elle, avait vu. Une main, une simple main qui venait d'apparaître à l'intérieur de la crevasse qui entachait maintenant la tour Est. Une simple main qui ravivait l'espoir.

Bientôt une masse de cheveux roux s'extirpa de la cavité. Ginny poussa un faible cri en laissant échapper les larmes qu'elles retenaient jusqu'à maintenant. Hermione aussi avait vu le visage de Ron qui passait maintenant par-dessus la paroi de la tour, son visage crispé par l'effort tandis que les deux jeunes filles continuaient de le regarder s'accrocher désespérément aux morceaux de pierre de la tour qui s'échappaient des décombres.

Si la situation avait été différente. Si Harry n'était pas en train de se battre contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Si Hermione n'était pas affalée sur le sol, le cœur brisé. Si Ginny n'était pas nettement en état de choc. Et si lui-même ne venait pas d'échapper à une mort certaine, Ron aurait certainement lancé une remarque du genre "euh vous pourriez m'aider peut-être?" ou "salut les filles! Quoi de neuf?" mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire et lancer un sortilège d'attraction vers une des chaînes qui emprisonnaient Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il s'accrocha à l'un des anneaux et se hissa à la force des bras. Il se hâta près des deux jeunes filles et les serra très fort contre lui tandis qu'Hermione fondait en larmes et que Ginny gémissait à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois-ci.

Harry remarqua alors le visage de son meilleur ami au cœur du combat. Il leva le sortilège et se jeta sur le côté en direction de ses amis. Un instant, le temps sembla suspendu. Harry croisa le regard de Ron et celui-ci lut dans les yeux de son meilleur ami toute la peine qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'alors.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous pouvez nous tuer ainsi? Nous nous défendrons. Le seul tort qu'Harry vous a causé c'est de ne pas mourir à un an et vous voyez malgré toutes vos tentatives il est toujours vivant, cria Ron qui avait retrouvé ses esprits avant les autres.

- Et Ron aussi…, ajouta Hermione en se levant, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

- Nous nous défendrons et nous vous tuerons pour les venger tous!, continua Harry, furieux.

- Vous ne pourrez pas me tuer, mais moi je peux!, se moqua Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

- Oh si, nous le pouvons!, s'exclama Harry. Et si vous pensez à vos horcruxes en ce moment, il est inutile de l'imaginer. Ils ont tous été détruit!

Un éclair traversa le regard de Voldemort au moment où Harry prononça le mot "horcruxe". Il savait alors qu'ils disaient vrai. Des humains honnêtes dans leur genre ne mentaient pas quand il s'agissait de ce genre de choses. Une seconde plus tard, ils les énuméraient un à un.

- Le médaillon.

- La coupe.

- La bague.

- Le journal intime.

- La statuette chez mes parents.

- Le serpent. Il ne reste plus que vous.

- NON! Vous ne pouvez pas avoir…comment saviez-vous?

- Si…nous l'avons fait…ENSEMBLE!

Comme si ce simple mot avait été un déclencheur, les quatre amis lancèrent le sortilège de la mort d'une seule voix. Un puissant rayonnement vert jaillit de leurs baguettes en direction de Voldemort. Une fumée noire l'engloba, pendant un bref instant tous crurent qu'ils avaient réussi à le tuer, mais Voldemort était toujours là devant eux. Il semblait avoir été sonné mais le puissant bouclier qu'il avait fait jaillir devant lui l'avait protégé avant de disparaître dans un chuintement inaudible.

C'est alors qu'ils comprirent. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour, c'était le moment qu'ils attendaient tous sans le savoir. Le moment de se battre contre Voldemort avec tout leur amour. Harry avança d'un pas vers le mage noir.

Ginny s'approcha du jeune homme se tenant légèrement à sa droite. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ron de s'avancer devant sa sœur l'œil déterminé. Hermione fut la suivante, elle se plaça à la fois devant Ron en sentant en elle l'amour qui avait été toujours été caché au fond d'elle-même…pour lui…pour eux. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire même si cela induisait qu'ils devaient tous mourir. Si mourir ensemble était leur châtiment, c'était ainsi qu'ils mourraient. C'était ainsi qu'ils auraient voulu mourir.

Voldemort se mit à rire avant de lever sa baguette.

- Vous voulez tous mourir? Parfait, j'accèderai à votre demande. AVADA KEDAVRA

La scène se déroula sous leurs yeux mais ils ne comprirent la signification que bien plus tard. Ils étaient prêts à mourir mais leur amour les protégeait sans qu'ils n'en soient conscients. L'amour fraternel. L'amour complice. L'amour pur. Ils étaient prêts.

Une sorte de bulle dorée émanait d'eux tandis qu'ils semblaient tous en transe. Ils avaient les yeux clos tandis qu'un vent magique les unissait et faisait virevolter leurs vêtements tout autour d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'élevaient dans les airs à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Leurs visages étaient impassibles, sereins mais reflétés la puissance. Leurs cheveux volaient autour d'eux. La baguette de Voldemort vibra entre ses doigts avant d'imploser. Les quatre amis furent rejetés en arrière par l'explosion.

Le sol trembla. Les élèves et les aurors qui se battaient dans le parc ressentirent la secousse comme une occasion de se battre davantage. Une immense lumière blanche émana du château comme s'il allait imploser sous leurs yeux. Les mangemorts ressentirent une douleur affreuse qui émanait de leur bras, le bras qui portait la marque des Ténèbres. Un immense fracas retentit puis plus rien. La grande salle de Poudlard ainsi que la tour Est venaient de s'écrouler devant leurs yeux.

* * *

_Voilà, satisfait(e)s de voir que je n'ai pas tué Ron? Meuh non on a encore besoin de lui, au moins un petit peu quand même, maintenant...bon voilà la bataille n'est pas terminée donc il peut encore arriver pas mal de choses et malheureusement pas que des bonnes... Laissez moi une petite review quand même: insultes, mauvais sorts et menaces s'abstenir..._


	50. Chapter 50

_J'ai été moins longue cette fois-ci hein...et là je vous ai concocté un petit chapitre aux petits oignons. J'avoue j'en suis fière (même s'il n'y a pas forcément de quoi mais bon...) déjà on y trouve pas mal de révélations, pas mal d'actions, et beaucoup d'amour, les prochains chapitres contiendront encore plus de révélations vu que ce seront les derniers (snif ça va me faire bizarre de terminer cette fic je l'avoue)._

_Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre car j'y ai mis tout mon coeur mais bon ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez le temps de me lire vu que HP7 sort incessamment sous peu..._

_Bon donc je disais que j'aime bien ce chapitre surtout parce que c'est le dernier qui relate la bataille...ouf aprés c'est fini et on passe à autre chose...mais bon vu que le dernier tome va sortir je vais peut-etre attendre que vous l'ayez terminé pour publier à nouveau, je ne sais pas vous me direz..._

_Allez, maintenant, place aux reviews:_

_Sostomate9: ah, je m'étonnais aussi de ne pas te voir au dernier chapitre. Alors tout d'abord, je promets que je n'ai fait aucun spoiler, à vrai dire je n'ai pas trop touché à ma fic aprés avoir lu le tome 7, pour diverses raisons que je ne mettrai pas là... Ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir du vous faire croire que Ron était mort mais...j'avoue que j'aime bien leur faire des misères à ces deux-là (enfin tu as du t'en apercevoir) et dans ce chapitre ils ne sont pas mieux lotis... Gros bisous_

_Patoche: Merci pour Hagrid j'ai été trés émue...SNIF SNIF. Dans ce chapitre pas une minute de silence, encore de l'action et...la fin de la bataille. Gros bisous_

_Mr Flemard: excellent le surnom de gri-gri est trés bien trouvé! Merci pour le chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. _

_Etoiledeneige: je te jure que j'ai essayé de faire plus vite. Alors tu me pardonnes? (yeux de cocker tréééés malheureux)_

_Annabelle: Oui, il est revenu lol, tu me connais je ne peux pas faire mourir mon petit Ronny...hihi j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, en tous cas gros gros bisous et à bientot._

_Julie Winchester: la salle de Poudlard? Oui j'avoue c'est un petit truc que j'ai rajouté parce que j'aimais bien cassé les legos de mon cousin quand j'étais petite. lol apparemment j'ai pas changé!_

_Melve: merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a fait trés plaisir. Et tu as raison il y a eu un problème dans mon copier/coller lors du dernier chapitre. La statuette n'est bien sur pas un horcruxe... Gros gros bisous et j'espère que cette suite te plaira..._

_Sarah: Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait plaisir. Pour le traitre, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Et pour le tome 7 oui je l'ai lu en anglais mais je vais le relire en français c'est clair. Gros gros bisous Sarah et à trés bientot._

_Voilà, je vous fait à tous de gros gros bisous et je vais aller me coucher._

* * *

Harry leva un bras et passa une main sur son visage. La douleur avait été fulgurante. Il entendit bouger à ses cotés. Ginny battait des paupières, son visage à quelques mètres d'un énorme bloc de pierre. Hermione était un peu plus loin mais elle ne bougeait pas. Harry entendit une voix familière qui venait de sa gauche.

- Par Merlin! Je suis mort? Si, oui, je dois être en enfer…

C'était Ron qui grognait. Peu à peu chacun reprenait ses esprits. Ron fut le premier à se relever. Il épousseta ses vêtements, essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa tempe et se précipita sur sa sœur. Quand elle fut, elle-aussi, debout, Ron se hâta vers le corps d'Hermione enfouit sous un bloc de pierre immense. Il lança des sortilèges de lévitation en sentant les larmes couler sur son visage mais même avec les efforts de Ginny et de Harry, ils ne réussissaient pas à lever la pierre.

Ron s'agenouilla près du visage de la jeune fille et lui parla doucement à l'oreille. Personne à par eux, ne sut jamais ce qu'il lui avait dit mais comme leur avait dit Dumbledore, le pouvoir de l'amour était puissant, ils venaient tout juste d'en avoir une preuve. Hermione battit des paupières et leur sourit faiblement.

Leurs efforts réunis leur permirent enfin de soulever le bloc de pierre. Les combats n'étaient pas entièrement terminés, certains mangemorts se battaient encore même si beaucoup étaient au sol, trop faibles pour continuer, morts ou encore résignés.

Les quatre amis se remirent debout et s'assurèrent qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été trop sévèrement touché. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre regard de peur de craquer. Mais leur regard se posa sur l'étendue du parc. La marque des Ténèbres flottait toujours au-dessus du lac, menaçante.

Ils se tenaient tous les quatre sur les gravas de ce qui avait été une tour du château. De leur place, ils dominaient l'étendue noire qui s'étalait devant eux. Leurs silhouettes se dessinaient sur le clair de lune. Ceux qui les remarquèrent dans cette position, pensèrent immédiatement que les dieux venaient de renaître devant eux pour les sauver. La scène ne dura que quelques secondes mais des années plus tard les élèves de Poudlard qui y avait assistés raconteraient à leurs petits-enfants comment un miracle s'était déroulé devant leurs yeux.

Harry vit Ron et Hermione qui se précipitaient vers le lac où les détraqueurs sévissaient toujours et encore. Lui-même et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite où un groupe de mangemorts attaquaient les membres de l'ordre du Phénix qui étaient encore capables de se battre, parmi eux Harry reconnut Mr et Mrs Weasley qui venaient de mettre brillamment à terre l'un de leurs adversaires.

Pénélope Deauclair s'avançait vers eux en courant, elle prit Ginny par les épaules et tenta de reprendre sa respiration devant le regard passablement agacé de Ginny.

- Il faut…il faut…votre ami…Hagrid…

Harry senti une douleur naître au creux de son ventre.

- Il est mort!, murmura-t-il la voix pleine de sanglots.

- Non, non, non. Le sortilège d'avada kedavra n'a pas fonctionné sur lui…il est gravement blessé…et il vous réclame.

Harry sentit renaître l'espoir en lui. Serait-ce son sang de géant qui l'avait protégé? Pénélope se remit à courir vers la cabane d'Hagrid à moitié détruite par les flammes. Crockdur hurlait à la mort devant la porte, il devait sentir que son maître était blessé à l'intérieur.

Pénélope les fit entrer puis les suivit à son tour. L'intérieur de la cabane était presque intact mais sombre. Ginny prit la main d'Harry pour le soutenir. Les blessures d'Hagrid étaient sans doute très graves et il aurait besoin de soutien. Le couple s'avança à pas lents vers le lit d'Hagrid, au fond de la pièce.

Mais Hagrid n'était pas dans son lit. Harry croisa le regard étonné de Ginny, un sentiment bizarre s'insinua en eux. Hagrid n'était jamais revenu ici. Il était mort. Sans prononcer, un mot, ils se retournèrent lentement. Devant eux Pénélope Deauclair brandissait sa baguette magique d'un air menaçant.

- Alors c'était toi? C'était toi le traître?, murmura Ginny.

- Ma très chère Ginny, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, quelqu'un qui tente de raisonner ton frère. Il ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il fallait s'allier au grand mage noir si on voulait avoir une chance. Il avait perdu toute ambition après la visite de son frère au ministère. Il voulait travailler pour l'ordre et pour sa famille, répondit dédaigneusement la jeune fille.

- Mais pourquoi continuer alors? Voldemort vient de mourir sous tes yeux. Tu n'as plus aucun maître…alors pourquoi?

- Le roi est mort, vive le roi! Le pouvoir, je veux le pouvoir!, répliqua-t-elle en étouffant un rire.

- Tu n'étais pas destinée à ça…, murmura Ginny profondément choquée. Tes parents sont des moldus. Tu es une sang de bourbe.

- Oh, non Weasley, voilà ton problème, tu te fis aux apparences, j'ai été adopté par ces moldus mais je suis une sang pure moi! Je suis une héritière des Blacks par le sang.

- Comment?

- Je suis la fille de Regulus Black. Je ne l'ai découvert que récemment, mais c'est incontestable je suis bien sa fille. La sienne et celle de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Mais ils étaient de la même famille!

- Peut-être et alors? Je suis une sang pure et c'est bien là le plus important, je veux être reconnu comme telle!, s'exclama Pénélope avec un sourire de dément.

- Un monstre, voilà ce que tu es!, s'écria Ginny les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta Harry. Pourquoi avoir tué Percy, tu l'aimais?

- Oui…avant. Mais le manque d'ambition est ce qui cause la perte des sorciers même les plus puissants tels que toi Harry Potter! Percy était devenu un être faible, sans intérêt.

- Percy avait pris la bonne décision. Et je n'ai peut être pas assez d'ambition, mais moi au moins j'ai une conscience et des amis. EXPELLIARMUS, s'écria Harry en brandissant sa baguette en même temps que Ginny qui utilisait un sortilège de Chauve-furie.

Pénélope fut envoyée à l'extérieur de la cabane. Harry s'y précipita à sa suite et ficela la jeune femme qui continuait à vociférer. Dobby arriva au même moment et Harry lui confia la garde de la prisonnière.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione étaient entourés par une horde de détraqueurs attirés par la joie qu'ils avaient ressenti en s'apercevant un instant auparavant qu'ils étaient tous vivants. L'air était maintenant glacé tout autour d'eux. Leurs patronus repoussaient un à un les détraqueurs qui revenaient sans cesse. Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux et beaucoup trop proches pour que le couple ne soit pas atteint par leurs effets dévastateurs.

Hermione fut la première à tomber au sol. Elle était très pâle mais elle continuait à maintenir son sortilège du Patronus. Ron lui avait pris la main dans un geste protecteur par lequel il voulait lui montrer qu'il était toujours à ses côtés mais quelques instants plus tard, lui aussi tombait à genoux sur le sol humide.

C'est alors que les détraqueurs disparurent de leur champ de vision, poursuivis par leurs patronus, laissant les deux jeunes gens à bout de force, épuisés sur le sol. Tous deux levèrent la tête pour connaître la raison de la fuite des détraqueurs, ils espéraient que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix les avaient fait fuir, mais ce qu'ils découvrirent sous leurs yeux, glaça le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines.

Un inferius avançait vers eux. Un cadavre dont ils pouvaient distinguer les moindres traits de son visage décomposé par la pourriture. Il avançait vers eux en tendant ses mains purulentes. Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne put esquisser le moindre geste jusqu'à ce que le cadavre attrape la jambe d'Hermione et, d'une force qui semblait surhumaine, tente de l'entraîner vers les profondeurs du lac.

En moins d'une seconde, il avait déjà traîné Hermione sur plusieurs mètres. La jeune fille hurla et Ron se précipita vers elle. Elle avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille quand il parvint à enserrer l'une de ses mains.

- Ron! Aide moi!

- Je ne te lâcherai pas Hermione, je ne te lâcherai pas.

Mais l'inferius l'entraînait toujours plus loin, plus profond. Hermione n'avait déjà plus pied et son visage disparaissait à intervalles réguliers sous les vagues froides malgré les efforts de Ron pour la maintenir à la surface.

- Ron!, hurla Hermione tandis que son second pied venait de heurter un autre inferius.

- Je suis là. EXPULSO! EXPULSO!

Les sortilèges d'expulsion de Ron repoussaient les quantités d'inferi qui s'étaient précipités sur eux quand ils avaient senti leur présence dans les eaux troubles. Hermione tentait à son tour de lancer des sortilèges sur les inferi qu'elles pouvaient voir mais l'air commençait à sérieusement lui manquer.

- Ron…

Le jeune homme comprit et souleva à nouveau Hermione au-dessus de l'eau mais l'un des inferius l'attrapa par son autre bras et la plongea une nouvelle fois sous l'eau avant que la jeune fille ait pu reprendre sa respiration calmement. Ron prit une bouffée d'air et s'immergea à son tour. Sous l'eau, il pouvait voir les quantités d'inferius qui s'avançaient vers eux. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: sortir Hermione de ce lac. La jeune fille avait enfin réussi à réapparaître à la surface.

- Ron va-t-en! Sauve toi!

Mais Ron continuait à lancer des maléfices, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la laisser dans ce lac empli de cadavres. Il allait la sauver…ou mourir avec elle. La jeune fille fut une nouvelle fois attirée dans les eaux sombres du lac et Ron plongea à sa suite pour lancer divers sortilèges.

Rapidement, il retourna à la surface et prit une grande respiration avant de retourner auprès d'Hermione. Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de la jeune fille et lui insuffla de l'air. Ron lança un puissant sortilège d'expulsion sur l'inferi qui tenait encore Hermione par la jambe, le cadavre tituba sous le choc mais ne lâcha pas la jeune fille.

A nouveau, il remonta à la surface et prit une grande bouffée d'air, puis réitéra sa technique. Cette fois-ci l'inferi lâcha la jambe d'Hermione qui en profita pour lui assener un violent coup de pied sur le visage, elle semblait se battre pour ne pas perdre conscience.

Ron lui envoya un puissant sortilège d'expulsion en pleine poitrine qui lui fit perdre sa baguette. Hermione fut éjectée en dehors du lac et retomba durement sur la rive en crachant une grande quantité d'eau. Peu à peu, elle sentait que son cerveau était à nouveau irrigué en oxygène et le voile blanc qui s'était abattu sur ses yeux, s'écarta peu à peu. Son regard se posa alors sur le lac et l'horreur lui enserra le cœur: Ron était au fond du lac au milieu des inferi et elle n'avait pas de baguette pour l'aider.

Elle porta la main à son cou en gémissant de désarroi, sentant sous ses doigts une chaîne glacée, rapidement elle chercha le téléporteur que Ron lui avait offert mais elle ne trouva qu'un morceau du médaillon, il avait du se briser lorsque la tour s'était écroulée et miraculeusement, il n'y avait que ça de briser sur elle.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle se mit à courir en direction du champ de bataille afin de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider mais les combattants s'étaient déplacés de l'autre côté de la forêt interdite et elle ne trouva personne encore debout. Le temps pressait, il fallait trouver quelque chose…

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le corps d'une élève de Poufsouffle étendue sur le sol, Hermione s'assura qu'elle était simplement stupéfixée avant de lui prendre sa baguette et de se précipiter vers le lac. A la surface, on ne voyait pas le moindre remous, pas la moindre bulle. Un instant la jeune fille sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau, elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle ne le perdrait pas une deuxième fois, elle s'en sentait incapable, et elle cria de toutes ses forces: ACCIO RON.

- Ron! Ron, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas toute seule! Ron reviens Ron! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser toute seule. Tu n'as pas le droit!, se lamentait la jeune fille.

Pendant un instant, elle pensa que le sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné mais subitement le corps sans vie de Ron sortit de l'eau sombre et atterrit près de la jeune fille. Hermione se précipita sur lui et le secoua violemment. Elle lança un nouvel accio pour retirer l'eau de ses poumons. Ron se mit à tousser. Il ouvrit brièvement les yeux.

Quand Hermione croisa son regard, elle ne vit aucune lueur au fond de ses pupilles, la lueur qui brillait chaque fois que le regard de Ron se posait sur elle, avait disparue. Rien. Tout était vide, le bleu de ses yeux semblait s'être assombri brutalement. Elle le comprendrait plus tard mais la couleur de ses yeux serait irréversiblement plus profonde. Ce qu'il avait vu et vécu dans ce lac serait à jamais gravé en lui.

Un moment plus tard, il perdait connaissance et s'effondrait sur le sol. Hermione le berça dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes pleurant des larmes qui lui paraissaient particulièrement chaudes, lourdes et amer par rapport à l'eau du lac. Peu lui importait si d'autres inferi pouvaient sortir à tous moments du lac. Peu lui importait que d'autres aient pu avoir besoin d'elle à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Elle voulait simplement rester là, avec Ron.

C'est dans cette position qu'Harry et Ginny la trouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione était là, assise à même le sol, la tête de Ron reposait sur ses genoux et de sa main droite elle dégageait le visage du jeune homme des mèches de cheveux humides qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Ils étaient trempés tous les deux.

Harry sentit un froid glacial l'envahir, son cœur s'assécher, en voyant son meilleur ami étendu sans vie. Ginny quant à elle, ne pouvait croire en la mort de Ron, il avait été miraculé une fois, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever à nouveau. Le sort s'acharnait. La jeune fille se précipita sur le corps de son frère en lui prenant la main. Elle était glaciale. Ginny leva les yeux vers Hermione tandis qu'Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, comme pétrifié et qu'Hermione continuait de dégager le visage de Ron sans montrer qu'elle avait remarqué la présence de ses amis.

- Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Ron m'a sauvé. Les inferi. Mais ils l'ont attrapé. J'ai perdu ma baguette. J'ai pris celle d'une élève évanouie là-haut... Mais j'ai mis trop longtemps… Quand je suis revenue…j'ai lancé un accio…mais il était déjà dans cet état là.

Hermione avait parlé d'une voix sans aucun timbre. Une voix monotone. Sans lever les yeux du visage de Ron. Ginny ne pleura pas. Ils restèrent tous les trois autour du corps de Ron pendant quelques secondes avant que Harry ne s'agenouille prudemment à son tour.

- Hermione, il n'est pas mort, nous devons appeler…

Mais Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Rogue arrivait vers eux suivi par Remus, ils semblaient avoir été touchés par de nombreux sortilèges si l'on en croyait les traces de brûlures sur leurs vêtements et le sang qui s'échappait de ces brûlures.

Hermione resta près de Ron en essuyant le sang qui coulait encore de sa tempe blessée. La jeune fille embrassa son petit-ami et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de laisser Rogue faire apparaître un brancard où il installa le corps de Ron. Harry était à ses cotés. En voyant le corps de Ron, Lupin et Rogue avaient semblé très inquiets et Harry n'en fut que plus agité.

Ils retournèrent tous dans le parc pour aider les derniers élèves qui se battaient encore, laissant Hermione s'occuper seule du corps sans vie de Ron.

Mais, les détraqueurs avaient fui. Les géants s'étaient désintéressés de la bataille quand Voldemort avait été détruit. Les mangemorts souffraient au sol et Rogue leur expliqua que lui-même ressentait des vagues de douleurs émanant de sa marque des Ténèbres. En réalité, plus aucun combat n'avait lieu, plus aucun sortilège ne fusait, les élèves et les membres de l'ordre du Phénix encore debout regardaient autour d'eux horrifiés ou se précipitaient vers leurs amis en pleurant...

* * *

_Alors qu'en dites-vous? J'avoue que je suis un peu stressée d'avoir votre avis...gros bisous à tous_


	51. Chapter 51

_Bon alors, voici le chapitre qui correspond juste à l'aprés-guerre. C'est un chapitre qui comprend pas mal de révélations. La plupart en fait... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme vous le verrez (parce que maintenant vous devez avoir lu le tome 7), il y a encore quelques similitudes avec le tome 7 mais pas tant que ça en réalité, et je vous jure que je n'ai fait aucun spoiler..._

_Sinon, je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai eu plusieurs reviews un peu négatives vis-à-vis du chapitre 50, alors je me rends compte que ma fic doit perdre en qualité, donc je préfère laisser tomber l'épilogue que je venais de terminer. (il vaut mieux arrêter les dégats le plus vite possible je crois), donc **pas d'épilogue**, et c'est donc** l'avant-dernier chapitre. **ça fait bizarre de dire ça d'une fic que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire (snif) enfin bref maintenant place aux reviews:_

_- Oh **Shumeyo**! ça me fait trop plaisir de te voir. Mais je comprends ton absence, tes études doivent être vraiment dures alors je t'envoie plein plein plein de courage jusqu'aux vacances! Et je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir comme d'habitude! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre qui a été difficile à écrire je l'avoue. Sinon je vais te décevoir en te disant que Hagrid est bien mort...je suis désolée de t'avoir fait une fausse joie, vraiment. Rien que pour toi j'aurais bien réécrit la fin pour le faire vivre mais j'avoue qu'avec les cours j'ai eu la flemme :-( ... Enfin je t'envoie plein de bisous et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. J'ai hate de voir la suite de ta fic mais ne t'en fais pas j'attendrais patiemment, le plus important c'est tes études. Alors gros gros bisous et à bientot j'espère. Ta sousounours._

_- **Nini**: merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur. Pour Ron tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre...et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Gros gros bisous et à bientot j'espère._

_- **Sarah**: celui-ci n'est pas beaucoup plus long lol mais c'est un chapitre plein de révélations alors j'espère que ça te plaira. Gros bisous Sarah, j'adore toujours lire tes reviews._

_- **Annabelle**: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce passage parce que apparemment il n'était pas top top. Ronynouchet (lol) n'est pas mort, tu verras ce qui lui arrive dans ce chapitre... j'espère que ça te plaira, gros bisous._

_- **Patoche**: je crois que ce passage a effectivement crée polémique, je suis désolée si tu as été déçue, mais en tous cas merci pour avoir dit que ma fic était cool, ça fait trés plaisir. A trés bientot j'espère._

_- **Lexa**: désolée si tu as eu l'impression que ce chapitre était baclé, ce n'était pas mon intention mais j'espère que celui-ci te plaira davantage. Bisous et encore désolée._

_- **Julie**: Désolée si tu n'as pas cru à mon histoire sur Pénélope, c'était pas du tout l'effet voulu (comme tu l'imagines) j'espère que la suite sera moins invraisemblable..._

_- **Skai**: lol j'avoue je m'acharne un peu sur Ron mais là c'est terminé...promis j'arrête!_

_- **Etoiledeneige**: je savais bien que tu craquerais devant mes petits yeux! lol Ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus long mais j'espère qu'il te plaira et je te fais de gros gros bisous parce que tu sais que je t'adore..._

_Voilà, merci pour vos reviews, je suis désolée d'avoir fait un mauvais chapitre la dernière fois et j'espère que je me rattraperais avec celui-ci. Maintenant je vais essayer de vous trouver une nouvelle fin. Voilà gros bisous à tous et à toutes et encore merci c'est grâce à vos reviews que j'essaie de m'améliorer..._

* * *

Des corps. Il y avait des corps partout. Mrs Pomfresh arriva peu de temps après aidée par Angelina qui suivait des études de médicomage. Harry put même voir un corps qui flottait à la surface du lac noir. Apparemment, les inferi avaient fait au moins un mort et Harry ressentit une pointe de soulagement à l'idée qu'il y aurait pu avoir un second corps à la surface du lac noir. Le corps de Ron. La dévastation de Poudlard et l'étendue de ces corps le plongèrent dans une sorte d'état automatique. Alicia se tenait au sol, tenant sa jambe blessée soutenue par les jumeaux. 

Ils avançaient parmi les élèves encore debout afin de les orienter et de les rassurer. De nombreux professeurs étaient là également. Même les centaures semblaient prendre part à la désolation. Au loin on pouvait voir certains d'entre eux qui portaient des élèves blessés afin de les ramener à l'infirmerie.

Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers le château. Une autre marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de l'entrée principale tandis que la grande salle s'était écroulée sur elle-même. Un sentiment d'injustice les anima.

Lupin lui parlait mais Harry n'entendit jamais ce qu'il lui disait. Ginny en revanche, semblait avoir compris et elle se mit à courir en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Harry la suivit, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit. Toute la famille Weasley les attendait en aidant les plus jeunes des élèves. Ginny sauta dans les bras de ses parents en leur parlant doucement. Mrs Weasley éclata en sanglot. Evidemment, elle devait leur avoir dit que Ron était gravement blessé. Harry aurait voulu être inconscient lui aussi pour ne pas voir la peine qui s'exprima sur leurs visages à tous.

Dobby était là aussi, grâce à sa puissante magie, il réconfortait les élèves secoués par la bataille, Pénélope Deauclair avait été la première prisonnière à être emportée au ministère par les aurors, suivis de près par Dawlish puis par tous les mangemorts.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient toujours avec Alicia qui paraissait assez mal en point. Charlie était appuyé contre le mur de la cabane dévastée, remarquant l'angle inhabituel de sa jambe, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait être brisée à plusieurs endroits. Fleur et Bill étaient là aussi, passablement échevelés mais indemnes. Fleur ne semblait pas avoir participé à la bataille, son ventre déjà très arrondi apparaissait sous sa cape et Harry espéra vraiment que tel était le cas, pour le bien du bébé.

Malefoy était là aussi un peu plus loin, il semblait être en train de pleurer sur le corps étendu d'un mangemort, plus tard Harry saurait que malgré toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir envers son père, le lien qui unit un enfant à son père est plus fort que la haine quand on sait pardonner. Il se retrouvait maintenant orphelin, Harry avait pitié de lui, de la vie qu'il avait menée jusque là, il avait eu beaucoup d'argent mais pas d'amour, et maintenant il ne lui restait plus rien.

Ils pouvaient voir au loin Lavande, Dean, Seamus, les sœurs Patil et Luna qui se soutenaient les uns les autres. Plus aucune moquerie. Aucun d'eux ne semblait particulièrement blessé mais ils étaient choqués. Luna fixait le sol sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Lavande était dans les bras de Seamus secouée de sanglots, tandis que les jumelles Patil était assises à même le sol, soignant les quelques égratignures de Dean avec beaucoup plus de responsabilité et de courage que ne l'aurait cru Harry.

Harry ne se souvint que bien plus tard des événements qui suivirent. Les membres de l'ordre du Phénix les aida à organiser un système d'escorte en masse à Sainte Mangouste par le biais des portoloins. Le premier portoloin emmena Ron et Hermione. Ils virent Rogue emmener le professeur Winston dans ses bras, inconsciente mais vivante.

Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt et Maugrey emmenèrent les mangemorts à Azkaban. Quand ils revinrent, ils aidèrent Mrs Pomfresh et le professeur Sinistra, à aligner lugubrement les corps de ceux qui ne pourraient jamais plus se relever.

Quand ce fut le moment de s'occuper du corps d'Hagrid, aucun d'eux ne réussit à le soulever. Ginny s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa barbe hirsute. Une seule larme s'écoula de ses joues pour tomber sur le visage du grand homme. Graup arriva alors derrière elle, il prit Hagrid dans ses bras et alla le déposer dans sa vieille cabane à moitié détruite.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à Sainte Mangouste. Tous ou presque étaient blessés. Ron gisait sur un lit, sans connaissance. Hermione était à ses cotés. Elle lui tenait la main et murmurait à son oreille d'un air à la fois féroce et tendre. Une infirmière lui tournait autour, cherchant visiblement à soigner son épaule blessée mais la jeune fille semblait beaucoup trop occupée pour faire attention à ses gestes désordonnés.

Rogue se tenait assis sur une chaise, sa jambe blessée qui laissait écouler un filet de sang sur le sol. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le professeur Winston étendue sans connaissance dans un lit de l'hôpital. Harry était lui aussi allongé mais conscient, il se sentait encore endolori mais la cruauté de la nuit lui apparaissait dans toute son ampleur et il ne se sentait pas la force d'adresser un mot de réconfort à qui que ce soit.

Ginny était près de ses parents, quelque peu blessés et malmenés, mais qui s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur plus jeune fils. De son lit, Harry pouvait entendre les paroles quasi-hystériques de Mrs Weasley qui ne cessait de répéter qu'elle ne pourrait pas perdre un autre enfant. Elle ne pourrait pas perdre un autre enfant. Elle ne pourrait pas. C'était devenu comme un psaume aux oreilles de Harry.

Les jours passaient et peu de choses avaient changé. Leur deuxième jour d'hospitalisation avait été marquant: le professeur Winston s'était réveillée, mais tout comme Harry, elle ne parlait que très rarement. Le jour suivant, Hermione était sortie de l'hôpital mais sa présence était presque permanente, elle restait au chevet de Ron qui ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, les médecins disaient qu'il était en état de choc Harry n'aurait pas dit ça, il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille…pour toujours. Ginny venait tous les jours. Elle lui parlait. Elle lui racontait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Elle ne parlait jamais des morts. Jamais. Mais il s'en souvenait. Il les avait vus tombé. Il se souvenait des paroles de Voldemort. Il se souvenait d'Hagrid. Il se souvenait de Neville.

Ginny lui avait raconté que des journalistes attendaient dans le hall de l'hôpital pour qu'on leur explique comment Voldemort avait disparu et s'il était certain qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais jusqu'à maintenant personne n'avait fait de déclaration.

Rufus Scrimgeour lui-même ne connaissait pas les détails. Le saurait-il jamais? Rogue n'était pas revenu à l'hôpital depuis le réveil du professeur Winston. Mais là, il était devant Harry et le regardait, le dégoût avait disparu de son regard. Mais ses yeux étaient très durs quand ils se posèrent sur Harry, le jeune homme savait très bien qu'il avait souffert en tant que prisonnier de Voldemort et souffrait sans doute encore beaucoup. Harry remarqua que le professeur Winston le suivait des yeux quand il passa devant son lit.

- Potter, il faut que l'on parle, et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un monologue alors j'ose espérer que vous me répondrez.

- Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Bien, vous savez maintenant que le professeur Dumbledore avait prémédité sa mort. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Je ne le fais pas parce que j'en ai envie mais c'est lui qui me l'avait demandé.

- D'accord, reprit Harry sur le même ton.

- Bien, je pense qu'il est inutile de vous demander de ne pas m'interrompre. Dumbledore m'a demandé…Dumbledore m'a demandé…de lui rendre ce service parce qu'il avait été contaminé par un objet de magie noire qui corrompait son âme.

Le ton de sa voix était incertain, hésitant comme si le simple fait de repenser à ces pénibles moments allaient les rendre plus réels. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rogue puisse parler autrement qu'avec son ton dur et méprisant. Visiblement il se trompait:

- A terme, cela aurait pu le faire basculer du côté des forces des ténèbres selon lui. De plus, s'il avait peur de lui-même, il avait aussi très peur de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser accomplir votre destinée. J'espère que vous le savez Potter mais, Dumbledore vous aimait. Il vous aimait tellement qu'il voulait vous protéger au maximum, et il ne se sentait pas capable de vous laisser partir dans le piège que Voldemort allait vous tendre à coup sur. Il avait confiance en vous, c'est en lui-même qu'il n'avait pas confiance.

Rogue ajouta ces derniers mots comme s'il n'y croyait pas une seconde, comme s'il ne faisait que de répéter les paroles d'un autre.

- Bien, je reviendrai vous voir. Nous continuerons cette conversation. Il voulait que vous sachiez tout et j'ai bien l'intention de suivre ses ordres comme toujours.

- Attendez!

- Rogue était sur le point de partir mais Harry s'était relevé et semblait déterminé à poursuivre la conversation. Il avait perdu son air hébété. Il était déterminé à ce que Rogue réponde à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore vous faisait-il confiance? Pourquoi?

- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre Potter!

- Si, vous me devez bien ça!

Pendant un instant, ils se jaugèrent du regard. Harry se souvenait de toutes les altercations qu'ils avaient eues, il n'y avait plus de rancune. Il voulait simplement savoir. Rogue s'approcha du lit et se baissa pour que seul le jeune homme puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Potter, il s'agissait d'une affaire privée et…

- Severus!

Le professeur Winston venait de se relever et regardait Rogue d'un air dur et déterminé, il se tourna lentement vers elle, une expression indéchiffrable. Harry eut l'impression pendant un instant qu'ils communiquaient par la simple pensée. Le professeur Winston se tourna vers Harry tandis que Rogue se relevait et continuait de la fixer.

- Ce que le professeur Rogue ne voulait pas vous dire Harry, et il a une bonne raison pour cela. C'est que si j'ai rompu nos fiançailles, c'est parce que j'ai appris qu'il en aimait une autre. Votre mère. Jamais il n'aurait voulu sa mort. Jamais. Quand Voldemort l'a sacrifié alors qu'il avait promis à Severus de ne pas le faire, c'est la rage de cette perte qui l'a poussé à changer. L'amour qu'il portait à votre mère. J'étais encore à Poudlard quand j'ai compris qu'il l'aimait, et c'est pourquoi je suis partie pendant notre septième année. C'est ainsi que j'ai connu votre père, Remus et Sirius.

- Et Peter Pettigrow?

- Oui, Peter également, ajouta le professeur Winston doucement.

Harry ouvrait la bouche et regardait Rogue sans comprendre. L'homme aux cheveux gras et au visage blafard qui se tenait devant lui, aimait sa mère. Il l'aimait. C'était logique en fin de compte. Les choses se mettaient en place peu à peu. La repentance de Rogue. La révélation de la prophétie. La dette de Rogue en première année. Il se sentait fautif.

Harry aurait voulu crier que sa mère n'aurait jamais aimé un être comme lui mais il se souvint que cet homme leur avait été d'un grand secours à tous en revenant dans les forces du bien puis en se faisant passer pour un mangemort, il devait lui être reconnaissant et non pas l'accabler.

- Et comment avez-vous réussi à survivre ces dernières semaines?, dit Harry pour changer le ton de la conversation.

- C'est moi qui l'ai sauvé!, déclara le professeur Winston. Vous souvenez-vous du bracelet que je vous ai dit de prendre?

Harry acquiesça. Le bracelet en argent était rangé dans sa valise, il n'y avait plus pensé depuis que le professeur Winston le lui avait donné.

- Il s'agissait d'un cadeau que Severus m'avait fait quand nous étions encore à l'école et que je lui avais rendu une fois nos fiançailles rompues. Il voulait ainsi me montrer qu'il était de bonne foi.

Harry se promit de rendre le bracelet au professeur Winston dès que possible, mais elle continuait:

- Severus ne pouvait pas me dire que Voldemort avait découvert que Poudlard avait un côté noir bien qu'il soit au courant. Voldemort lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire grâce au serment inviolable. Cependant, Severus m'a donné quelques indices dans la lettre que vous avez vue. Le bracelet était l'un de ses indices car lorsque je lui ai rendu ce bracelet je lui ai dit qu'il y avait un côté sombre en lui. Mais je ne l'ai compris que trop tard et je suis allée le chercher en utilisant mon propre côté sombre, reprit le professeur Winston.

Rogue leva les yeux vers le professeur Winston d'un air féroce et tourna les talons en lançant un dernier regard à Harry.

- Qui êtes-vous?, demanda Harry d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Je ne suis qu'une sorcière Harry. Une sorcière qui a tenté de sauver sa peau comme la votre, répondit-elle dans un sourire plein d'amertume.

- Non, qui êtes-vous vraiment?

- Personne ne vous l'a dit?, s'interrogea le professeur Winston avec un regard voilé.

- Non, personne ne nous a parlé de vous. Je sais simplement que vous étiez à l'école en même temps que mes parents.

- Et cela ne vous aide en rien?

- Non, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça…, répondit Harry.

- Harry, j'étais une amie de votre mère. J'ose croire que j'étais sa meilleure amie et…j'étais votre marraine…

- Quoi?, s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant dans son lit.

- Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi vous aviez un parrain mais pas de marraine.

Non, en effet, Harry ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'était évident. S'il avait un parrain, il avait vraisemblablement une marraine également et si son père avait choisi son meilleur ami, il était logique que sa mère en ait fait autant.

- Mais vous étiez partie quand je suis né!

- En effet, mais j'aimais votre mère comme une sœur et il était impossible pour moi de refuser sa proposition, elle voulait que je sois votre marraine et je prenais cela comme un très grand honneur.

- Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé chez les Dursley?, s'enquit Harry avec rage.

- Peu de temps avant la mort de vos parents, tout le monde a cru que j'avais tué mon propre père mais ce n'était pas moi. Mon oncle n'a pas imaginé une seconde vous confier à moi. Il avait sans aucun doute raison, je ne suis pas faite pour être mère. Lily, elle, était faite pour ça. Pas moi!

- Qui a fait croire que vous aviez tué votre père? Et ou est-il aujourd'hui?

- Mon père possède aujourd'hui un bar dans Pré-au-Lard, vous le connaissez je crois, répondit le professeur Winston en soupirant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ce pourrait-il que le père du professeur Winston soit cet homme qu'il avait vu un jour à la tête de Sanglier? Le professeur Winston sembla lire sur son visage ce qui se passait dans sa tête et elle sourit.

- Oui, c'est ça, c'est le vieil homme qui tient la tête de Sanglier. Pendant toutes ces années, il a modifié quelque peu son apparence afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. On a toujours été très doué en métamorphose humaine dans la famille…

- Et il donnait des informations à Dumbledore…, se souvint Harry.

- Dumbledore savait pour les réunions de l'AD, et dans l'un des souvenirs qu'il avait montré à Harry l'année précédente, il avait dit à Tom Jedusor qu'il était ami avec les barmans du coin…

- C'est exact. En quelques sortes, il travaillait toujours pour l'ordre. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles, Albus m'avait demandé de revenir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Lui et moi nous étions les seules personnes à savoir qui il était vraiment et les informations qu'il pouvait nous fournir étaient très intéressantes…, conclut le professeur Winston.

- Mais qui a essayé de le tuer?

- Severus avait été mandaté par Voldemort pour le tuer…par amour pour moi…du moins c'est ce que je croyais à l'époque…il est revenu sur sa promesse et n'a fait que lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie…c'est tout…

- Qui a permis aux mangemorts d'entrer dans l'école à Halloween?

- Personne. C'est moi qui ai ouvert le portail mais c'était pour parler à Severus qui voulait me prévenir de l'attaque, nous avons été interrompu trop tôt par Hagrid qui revenait de Pré-au-lard et nous nous sommes séparés. Severus s'est joint au groupe de mangemorts tandis que je me joignais à vous…

Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'enquit de la santé d'Harry avant de s'installer auprès de Ron qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Les médecins leur avaient dit que s'il ne se mettait pas à bouger, il serait transféré dans le service des longues maladies. Selon Hermione, Mrs Weasley était dans un état épouvantable et Arthur Weasley passait son temps à la réconforter.

Hermione faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider Ron à sortir de sa léthargie. Elle lui parlait à l'oreille, lui racontait les événements, le soutenait moralement mais aussi physiquement en lui tenant la main. Ron n'était pas du tout réactif, la jeune fille semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, mais elle continuait à venir de façon quotidienne et c'était pour elle un cheval de bataille qu'il fallait qu'elle gagne:

- Ron, tu dois te réveiller parce que sinon je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi et tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à jeter la baguette…

- Allez Ron, je t'en prie, on a besoin de toi, tu dois revenir, tu dois me faire confiance, tout se passera bien maintenant…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron, je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre si tu mourrais…Je me suis promis que ce serait toi, alors tu reviens immédiatement parce que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Harry va bientôt sortir et toi tu joues ton intéressant en restant dans cette saleté de clinique. Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner ton imprudence, tu rêves, j'ai une mémoire d'hippogriffe!

Mais Harry et le professeur Winston étaient sortis depuis bien longtemps quand Ron consentit enfin à se réveiller. La première personne qu'il vit fut Hermione qui somnolait à son chevet. Le premier mot qu'il prononça fut son prénom. Et la première chose qu'il fit, fut de lui tendre la main.

- Ron!

- Salut! J'ai dormi longtemps?

- Oh, par Merlin Ron, tu as eu ton quota de sommeil pour au moins une année entière. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu es dans ce lit.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien. Harry et Ginny aussi. Toute ta famille est sortie de Sainte Mangouste il y a un moment, tu étais le dernier à rester ici, on s'inquiétait beaucoup!

- Oh vous me connaissez, j'aime bien rester au lit. Mais maintenant ça suffit, je suis trop content de te voir.

- J'ai eu peur Ron.

- Allez n'en parlons plus. Quand est-ce que je peux sortir?, reprit le jeune homme en souriant après un bref silence.

Ron sortit le lendemain. Les médicomages ne savaient pas pourquoi il était resté si longtemps inconscient. Ils ne le sauraient jamais. Ron avoua des années plus tard à Harry que pendant ce "sommeil" il avait vécu une expérience bizarre où il lui semblait qu'il pouvait voir ce qui se passait tout autour de lui sans vraiment pouvoir y prendre part ni même se montrer. Ron en déduisit qu'il avait été une sorte de fantôme pendant cette semaine unique dans toute sa vie. Les inferius avaient sans doute tenté d'en faire l'un des leurs.

Mais quelques mois plus tard, les cauchemars commenceraient. Et là il se souviendrait des inferi, de leurs mains gluantes sur lui, de leurs yeux sans vie. Ils l'avaient entraîné plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il avait cru devenir fou mais une voix l'avait rappelé, une voix qui ne cessait de crier son prénom pour qu'il revienne. Cette voix c'était celle d'Hermione mais ça il ne le savait pas. Pas encore…

Mrs Weasley les accueillit tous les deux au Terrier, et même si Ron restait très faible, il assista à tous les enterrements qui suivirent, partageant sa douleur avec ses amis, avec ses parents, avec ses frères qui pleuraient les disparus.

Rogue revenait régulièrement au Terrier souvent en compagnie du professeur Winston ou de Lupin mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'expliquer d'autres incohérences. Harry n'y voyait plus vraiment d'intérêt. Toute curiosité semblait à jamais disparue.

* * *

_Verdict?_


	52. Chapter 52

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Bon j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier parce que je voulais supprimer l'épilogue mais finalement, un certain nombre d'entre vous ont demandé soit que je le publie soit que je leur envoie ce fameux épilogue alors je me suis dit qu'il y en avait peut être d'autres qui auraient envie de lire cet épilogue, donc je vais effectivement le publier à la suite. La fic se termine normalement ici mais je vous ai mis un petit bout d'épilogue afin que vous me donniez votre avis sur la suite. _

_**Etoiledeneige ne lis pas le prochain paragraphe!!! D'ailleurs ça vaut pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 7!**_

_Donc je tiens encore une fois à souligner qu'il n'y a AUCUN SPOILER dans ma fic, les similitudes ne sont que des similitudes et je n'ai en aucun cas copier QUOI QUE CE SOIT sur le véritable tome 7 qui est mille fois mieux que cette fic, ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai simplement écrit cette fic d'aprés mes propres convictions et d'aprés les indices que JK Rowling avait laissé dans ses livres!_

_Maintenant place aux reviews:_

_- Annabelle: lol j'adore les surnoms que tu donne à Ron même si je ne pense pas qu'il serait ravi lui...tu vas voir dans ce chapitre il y a un passage tout mignon entre lui et Hermione, j'espère que ça te plaira... bisous_

_- Julie Winchester: Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira, il y a du RL/NT et je crois que tu aimes bien..._

_- Sostomate: Trop contente que tu ais aimé, tu fais toujours des reviews super constructives comme je les aime, alors continue comme ça... Bon je te passe de la crème (à la tomate?!) pour recevoir mon chèque que j'attends toujours lol en même temps ça ne m'a pas couté trop cher vu que moi aussi j'adore les Weasley! Gros Bisous Sostomate et à bientot j'espère!_

_- Etoiledeneige: Promis je ne dirais rien sur le tome 7, et j'espère que tu as suivi mes recommandations de ne pas lire un peu plus haut! Attention gare à toi! Gros bisous et merci pour rester une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses. _

_- sqaule: Merci pour tes encouragements, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien à un moment où je doutais beaucoup du bienfondé de cette fic, et tu as raison, j'avais vraiment ENVIE de publier l'épilogue et je ne veux pas m'en priver, ça me laisserait un gout amer dans la bouche, un gout d'inachevé, alors c'était ta première review c'est vrai mais elle est tombé pile au bon moment! Merci pour tout et j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira aussi. _

_- Manon: Merci Manon, toi aussi tu es tombée pile au bon moment. tu as raison j'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant d'écrire cette fic et j'ai lu et relu les anciens tomes pour essayer de faire coller mon histoire au plus près mais ça en valait la peine quand je reçois des reviews comme la tienne. J'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre ainsi que l'épilogue qui se fera également en plusieurs chapitres, je crois que j'essaie au maximum de retarder le moment où tout s'arrêtera... Gros bisous et à bientot j'espère._

_- Patoche: le sort des chatouilles? Ah non, et moi qui suis hyper chatouilleuse! Tu as gagné, je publie l'épilogue en fin de compte. Contente que tu ais aimé le précédent chapitre, ça me rassure, celui-ci termine "officiellement" la fic alors j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi..._

_- Sarah: Oui Sarah, moi aussi j'espère en faire d'autre même si j'avoue que depuis quelques mois l'inspiration me manque mais je ne m'en irai pas définitivement j'en suis sure. Du coup la fin est reporté à encore quelques chapitres vu que je publie l'épilogue...gros bisous et à bientot_

_- Makea: que dire à part...Merci! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre!_

_- Shumeyo: Tu sais je crois que j'hésitais encore à le publier ce fameux épilogue mais aprés avoir lu ta review je peux te dire que j'étais convaincue. Je ne peux que te dire merci pour m'avoir soutenu tout au long de cette fic. Y a eu des moments pas faciles mais tu m'as toujours encouragé alors merci, merci, merci encore. Tu sais comme j'adore ta fic et tu sais comme je t'adore toi, je n'ai pas besoin de le répéter. Gros gros gros bisous. Aprés ce moment plein d'émotions, nous reprenons notre programme habituel pour parler du chapitre: effectivement on est resté sur une note trés sombre et on ne va pas vraiment rire dans ce nouveau chapitre (mais t'inquiète pas Ginny a des doigts de fée et elle va l'aider notre petit Harry, il est trés courageux et trés soutenu par ses amis) Rogue...ah la la, c'est un personnage trés complexe mais je l'aime bien finalement...oui le professeur Winston l'aimait vraiment, et elle avait raison, c'est quelqu'un de bien finalement. Quant à Hermione au chevet de Ron, je me suis un peu inspirée de moi à une certaine époque de ma vie, c'est vrai que c'est assez drole en fin de compte...lol. Voilà, je vais arrêter de te monopoliser et te laisser lire le chapitre tranquillement, et oui il y aura bien un épilogue ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai laissé un petit avant-gout à la fin de ce chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses, tu le sais ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Gros gros bisous et à bientot. PS: merci d'avoir publier un nouveau chapitre de Mais encore, je ne l'ai pas encore lu mais je sais qu'il va être super comme d'habitude..._

_Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire tranquillement et merci encore:_

* * *

Ginny leur apprit que pendant la bataille, alors même que le feu brûlait encore dans Poudlard, Remus avait demandé à Tonks de l'épouser. 

- Vous auriez vu ça, ne cessait de répéter la jeune femme au visage en forme de cœur. J'ai cru que je rêvais. Non mais! Lui qui me reproche tout le temps de ne pas être assez sérieuse, voilà qu'il fait sa demande au milieu des détraqueurs et des inferis.

- Raconte nous, avait alors répondu Hermione avec des étoiles plein les yeux en pensant à ces ignobles créatures.

- Et bien, on venait juste de repousser le dernier mangemort, on ne vous avait pas encore retrouvé, mais il s'est agenouillé, a pris ma main et m'a dit que j'étais belle, que j'étais sans doute la femme la plus exceptionnelle de sa vie, qu'il m'aimait et tout plein de choses complètement adorables, romantiques et mielleuses, et voilà qu'il me dit: "si tu veux vraiment de moi, je voudrais me marier avec toi". Evidemment, je n'allais pas dire non, c'est un excellent parti, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son désormais fiancé.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Tu as dit que j'étais mielleux?, l'interrogea celui-ci. Qui a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en me donnant des coups de poing?

Et sur ces mots, Tonks se mit à courir après Lupin. Ils riaient tous les deux à gorge déployée. Au moins, pensa Hermione, cette bataille aura permis de rapprocher deux êtres qui le méritaient vraiment.

Ginny s'occupait beaucoup de Harry. Le professeur Winston et le professeur Mc Gonagall semblaient être très inquiets de l'état de santé des quatre amis. Personne ne leur avait encore demandé comment ils avaient réussi à détruire Voldemort. Seule le professeur Mc Gonagall leur avait demandé s'il était certain qu'il soit détruit à jamais, Ginny s'était alors chargée de leur répondre par un simple hochement de tête. Les explications viendraient plus tard, quand le choc serait passé.

Angelina était toujours à l'hôpital dans un état assez inquiétant dans la mesure où sa jambe ne guérissait pas. Le traitement attribué à Mr Weasley quand il avait été mordu par Nagini ne semblait pas fonctionner correctement. Les médicomages ne cessaient de répéter qu'elle garderait certainement de graves séquelles.

Hermione ne laissait jamais Ron seul, elle semblait terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne se réveille jamais si elle le laissait dormir sans être dans la même pièce que lui. Mrs Weasley avait donc installé un nouveau lit de camp dans la chambre de Ron pour que la jeune fille puisse dormir confortablement. Souvent, la nuit, elle se levait simplement pour vérifier qu'il respirait. Harry l'avait vu faire à plusieurs reprises mais Ron ne la surprit qu'une seule fois.

Elle passait sa main devant sa bouche pour sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Quand elle fut rassurée, Ron lui prit la main en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune fille poussa un bref cri quand elle vit que le jeune homme la regardait.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je…euh…rien…

Ron réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer et de se relever en s'appuyant sur son coude. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air douloureux.

- Je comprends. J'aurais voulu vérifier aussi si ça avait été toi, mais ne t'en fais pas je vais bien.

- Ron, tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé chaque fois que tu étais blessé cette année. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Plus maintenant.

- C'est fini, Hermione.

- Ron ne prend pas les choses aussi légèrement! Je t'ai cru mort deux fois en l'espace d'une heure, rien ne sera plus pareil maintenant…, affirma Hermione d'une voix faible.

- Allez viens, tu pourras vérifier si je respire toute la nuit si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Ron dans un demi-sourire tandis que la jeune fille se blottissait sous les couvertures en posant l'une de ses mains sur son torse, là où elle pouvait sentir battre son cœur.

La douceur du Terrier semblait tous les apaiser. Chacun tentait de reprendre goût à la vie et on parlait le moins possible des mangemorts, mais la réalité les rattrapait toujours notamment grâce à la Gazette. Ils étaient tous à la table du petit-déjeuner quand Arthur Weasley poussa un grognement devant le journal.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Charlie.

- Oh euh rien…rien du tout!, répondit Mr Weasley avec un regard entendu en lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry assis au bout de la table.

- Papa, tu peux en parler devant nous tu sais, on n'est pas des bébés, intervint Ron avec aplomb.

- Très bien. Ils parlent de Peter Pettigrow, répondit Mr Weasley après un soupir.

- Ah mais oui, qu'est-il devenu celui-là?, s'exclama Ginny un peu surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

- La Gazette dit qu'ils ont retrouvé son corps dans le lac de Poudlard. Ils disent qu'il serait mort pendant la bataille finale.

- Et alors ce n'est pas vrai?

- Non, c'est lui qui a libéré Rogue, il a été tué par Voldemort juste avant la bataille.

- Alors, il a rallié l'ordre du Phénix juste avant de mourir?, s'exclama brusquement Hermione.

- Oui, on peut dire qu'il a tenté de racheter sa faute ainsi. Pettigrow aurait dit à Severus en le délivrant, qu'il lui fallait sauver Harry, qu'ainsi, il aurait payé sa dette..

- Mais il n'a rien fait pour le sauver. Il s'est sauvé tout seul, s'écria Ginny.

- Enfin…plutôt ON s'est sauvé tout seul, reprit Harry un peu gêné.

- Disons que sans lui…nous serions peut être tous morts…une fois libéré Severus nous a rejoint au Quartier Général, il nous a prévenus pour l'attaque de Poudlard et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu convaincre les centaures et les êtres de l'eau de s'allier à nous. Sans eux…nous n'aurions eu aucune chance!, affirma Bill dans un souci d'impartialité.

- Ils parlent aussi d'Ollivanders, il a été retrouvé dans les caves de Poudlard. Il est vivant mais apparemment ils lui ont fait subir le sortilège doloris et il n'a pas repris connaissance depuis, constata Ginny qui s'était penchée par-dessus l'épaule de son père pour lire l'article.

- On ne saura donc jamais pourquoi il avait été enlevé, remarqua Harry en avalant un toast beurré.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un rapide regard. Eux avaient bien une idée de la raison pour laquelle Ollivanders s'était fait kidnapper. La baguette de Voldemort était en ivoire, c'était suffisant pour qu'il ait besoin du vieil homme pour apprendre à la contrôler. L'histoire ne dit pas si Ollivanders l'a aidé ou non. Il est mort à Sainte Mangouste quelques jours plus tard.

Les enterrements étaient nombreux. Celui d'Hagrid d'abord. Tout comme Dumbledore, il fut enterré à Poudlard près de sa vieille cabane qui ne serait jamais réutilisé pour un autre professeur selon Mc Gonagall. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais Harry aurait parié que plus de la moitié de l'assistance ne connaissait pas vraiment Hagrid.

Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, les journalistes ainsi que toute la communauté des sorciers avaient développé un sens avide pour apercevoir ceux qu'on appelait maintenant les héros de la guerre, une liste de noms sur laquelle Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron, possédaient une excellente place.

Les gens venaient sans doute à l'enterrement d'Hagrid pour essayer d'apercevoir l'un de ces héros. Rita Skeeter devait sans doute se dissimuler sous l'un ou l'autre de ses déguisements pensa Harry avec un dégoût profond en voyant Ombrage se tenir à l'écart de l'assemblée près de la délégation ministérielle présente à chacun des enterrements de ceux qui avaient péri en faisant face à Voldemort.

Les Weasley prononcèrent quelques mots ainsi que Mme Maxime qui semblaient inonder ses voisins tant elle pleurait. Ron aurait sans doute lancé une petite plaisanterie à ce sujet si lui-même n'était pas tout prêt à fondre en larmes en ne cessant de penser que jamais plus il ne pourrait voir le sourire ravi d'Hagrid assis dans sa cabane devant une immense tasse de thé.

Hermione se tenait raide sur sa chaise, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues en silence. Elle ne quittait pas l'immense cercueil des yeux, certainement par peur de hurler, tout comme le ressentait Harry à l'instant même. Elle serrait la main de Ron comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Harry, même lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore n'avait pas été aussi frappé par les visages qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient graves, émaciés, souvent des cernes rehaussaient l'impression d'extrême fatigue qui se lisait dans l'assemblée.

Les pertes avaient été terribles. Il y avait eu 34 décès d'élèves: 15 premières années, 7 deuxièmes années, 2 troisièmes années, 3 cinquièmes années, 5 sixièmes années et 2 septièmes années. Toutes les maisons avaient été touchées. Cette tragédie les avait rapprochés, il n'y avait plus de haine entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Chacun devait faire face à ses morts, ils s'étaient battus ensemble et avaient vaincu ensemble, mais ils étaient également morts ensemble. Comme l'avait prédit le choixpeau magique…

Du côté de l'ordre du Phénix, aucun décès n'était à déplorer, par contre deux aurors du ministère avaient été tués et le professeur Vector qu'Hermione avait eu en cours d'arithmancie était tombé. Firenze avait également donné sa vie pour sauver George Weasley. Son corps avait été ramené par les autres centaures dans la forêt interdite mais Fred et George avaient insisté pour assister à la cérémonie. Ils en étaient revenus plus sereins face au drame mais toujours aussi vifs d'esprit.

D'autres enterrements suivirent. Certains avaient été des inconnus pour Harry. D'autres ne l'étaient pas. Il y eut d'abord de simples élèves qu'ils connaissaient plus ou moins bien tels que Terry Boot, un ancien de l'AD, et Daphné Greengrass de Poufsouffle qu'ils ne connaissaient que de vue.

Suivirent les enterrements de leurs amis tels que Susan Bones et Neville. La grand-mère de Neville vint les remercier pour avoir soutenu son petit-fils pendant toutes leurs années d'étude. Elle leur avait demandé de dire quelque chose, Hermione commença mais en quelques mots elle fut au bord des larmes. Chacun leur tour ils dirent tout le bien qu'ils pensaient de leur ami: son courage, son amitié, sa gentillesse. Toutes ces qualités qui faisaient de lui un brillant Gryffondor prêt à tout pour ses amis et pour sa famille. Des années plus tard, ses parents moururent sans avoir jamais repris conscience de ce qui les entourait, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Ils moururent ensemble, unis pour l'éternité. Harry aimait à penser que là où ils étaient ils avaient retrouvé leur fils et ensemble avaient pu partager tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu partager.

C'est étonnant comme les enterrements vous font revivre les moments les plus heureux que vous ayez vécu avec le défunt et vous font comprendre que plus jamais vous n'aurez l'occasion d'en vivre d'autres, de le serrer dans vos bras, de lui dire toute l'admiration que vous aviez pour lui. Tout était fini.

Les professeurs Winston et Rogue vinrent leur parler quelques jours après au Terrier. Ils étaient tous là: Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry mais aussi Mr et Mrs Weasley, les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Fleur, Tonks et Lupin, Maugrey, le professeur Mc Gonagall, etc. Tous leurs amis étaient là réunis pour les soutenir dans leur récit difficile. Jusque là personne ne leur avait posé beaucoup de questions mais ils savaient tous que ce moment devait arriver bientôt, c'était inévitable.

Un silence de plomb retentissait dans la pièce, c'était à peine s'ils osaient respirer. Tous les quatre se regardaient indécis, ne sachant exactement par ou commencer. Harry décida que c'était à lui d'entamer l'histoire en parlant de la prophétie. Malgré la maîtrise dont ils faisaient tous preuve, Mrs Weasley et Lupin ne purent cacher leur terreur face à cette prédiction ignoble.

Chacun raconta sa vision de cette nuit-là mais aussi leur quête dans la recherche des Horcruxes, les souvenirs de Dumbledore et tout ce qu'ils avaient caché jusque là. Quand arriva le moment de parler de la disparition de Voldemort, ils ne trouvaient pas vraiment les mots pour décrire ce qui s'était véritablement passé. Le professeur Winston les aida:

- La force que vous avez sentie, a toujours été présente en vous. Seule la volonté de périr pour sauver les autres vous permettait de vous sauver véritablement. C'est le pouvoir de l'amour qui vous a sauvé. Votre capacité à aimer plus que tout autre. C'est de cette façon qu'Hermione a pu produire un sort de protego plus puissant qu'à son habitude lors qui a détruit Voldemort…

- QUOI?, s'écria Harry en se levant.

- Non, ce qui a détruit Voldemort c'est le lien qui vous unissait avec lui Potter. Au moment où vous et vos amis avaient ressenti cette force en vous, lui-même en a senti les effets. Souvenez-vous, votre sang coulait dans ses veines. Or lui ne pouvait pas ressentir de l'amour, jamais il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment. Son âme avait été détruite et brisée, l'amour qu'il a éprouvé l'a détruit. C'est ce que Dumbledore voulait vous faire comprendre Harry, c'est ce que lui-même avait compris.

- C'est ce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de vous faire faire, ajouta Rogue. Il ne se sentait pas capable de vous faire encourir tous les dangers qui vous attendaient.

- Alors il est mort…, constata Hermione dans un murmure presque inaudible, encore sous le choc, tout comme ses amis, d'avoir appris que c'était le lien qui unissait Harry à Voldemort qui avait permis la fin de la guerre.

Pendant encore de très longues années, ils se souviendraient tous de ces paroles. De ce que Dumbledore avait sacrifié pour vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. La vie devait suivre son cours doucement, chacun profitant au maximum de l'été et de leur nouvelle vie toute simple.

En août, quelque chose qu'ils n'attendaient pas se produisit. Quelque chose de démentiel, d'étonnant, de surnaturel. Alors même qu'ils dînaient tranquillement dans la cuisine du Terrier en compagnie de Bill et de Lupin, ce qui ressemblait selon Ron, à une harpie en robe de mariée traînant un druide, fit son entrée dans la pièce.

- Remus, viens ici tout de suite.

- Dora, mais pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça?

- Parce que je sens que si on ne le fait pas maintenant, on ne le fera jamais alors, épouse moi illico presto.

- Mais…mais…maintenant?

- Oui maintenant! A chaque fois que je veux te parler d'une éventuelle date, tu ronchonnes, tu bougonnes, et on ne décide de rien du tout, alors ce soir c'est le bon soir, j'ai trouvé cette robe dans une boutique de déguisement, elle est horrible mais au moins elle est blanche. Nos témoins sont là, j'ai même les alliances, et Monsieur ici présent, a son diplôme de grand mage, que veux-tu de plus?, s'exclama la jeune femme.

Et c'est ainsi que Nymphadora Tonks devint Mrs Lupin devant une assemblée très réduite et en pyjama mais parfaitement ravie. Harry se fit d'ailleurs la remarque que malgré le caractère un peu précipité des choses, Remus n'avait jamais semblé si heureux que lorsqu'il avait enfin épousé la jeune femme. Et Merlin savait comme il le méritait.

Harry tout comme Hermione, restèrent au Terrier tout l'été, se faisant chouchouter par Mrs Weasley qui semblait terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils allaient devoir partir un jour et au plus grand bonheur de Ron et Ginny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puis en septembre, Harry prit un petit appartement à Londres, il lui fallait apprendre à vivre seul et il ne voulait pas retourner au 12, square Grimmaurd, trop de souvenirs l'attendaient là-bas, en attendant, il avait demandé à Lupin et à Tonks de s'y installer, ce qu'ils s'étaient empressés de faire. Fleur accoucha d'un petit garçon prénommé Léo Percy Weasley, un petit ange aux cheveux dorés qui annonçait un bonheur chèrement payé, Mrs Weasley laissa exploser toute sa joie.

Hermione alla rejoindre ses parents dans leur nouvelle maison. Elle préféra s'abstenir de raconter son rôle dans la destruction de Voldemort, il était inutile qu'ils s'inquiètent. Mais bientôt, elle fut rattrapée par les journalistes qui semblaient camper devant chez elle, devant le regard ahuri des moldus de son quartier.

Molly Weasley faisait maintenant les cent pas dans la cuisine du Terrier. Elle regardait son plus jeune fils et sa fille qui baissaient la tête devant son regard courroucé. Ils avaient beaucoup grandis. Elle s'en était bien rendu compte mais il était beaucoup plus facile de le nier. Ron se leva et la regarda d'un œil déterminé.

- Maman, nous devons partir! Tu te rends bien compte que ce n'est pas possible de rester ici dans ces conditions!

- Partir! Partir au lieu d'affronter ces idiots! Vous m'aviez habitué à davantage de courage!

- Ce n'est pas une question de courage, ça devient une obsession!, s'emporta la jeune fille en s'empourprant.

- Maman, on ne peut pas prendre un verre au chaudron baveur sans qu'un journaliste nous photographie. On ne peut plus vivre ici!, reprit son frère dans un effort de soutien assez maladroit.

- Ils finiront bien par se lasser. Il suffit d'attendre! Après tout vous êtes des héros, il est important que tout le monde le sache!

- Et tout le monde le sait. Mais nous ne sommes pas des membres d'un groupe de rock célèbre. On veut pouvoir vivre comme avant.

- Et vous pourrez le faire dans quelques temps, quand ils se seront lassés…

- Justement, c'est pour ça qu'on doit partir, pour qu'ils se lassent plus vite que nous. Maman, on ne va pas partir définitivement, on veut simplement un peu d'air pendant quelques mois…

- …le temps de se remettre un peu. On en a besoin!

- Harry et Hermione vont partir eux aussi, on en a tous besoin.

Mrs Weasley se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle comprenait ce qu'ils disaient mais les laisser partir, c'était trop dur. Pourtant il allait falloir s'y résigner, elle le savait, c'était mieux pour eux. Dans un regard embrumé, elle leva les yeux vers ses enfants implorant.

- Et de quoi allez-vous vivre? Ou allez-vous aller?

- Maman, je voudrais finir mes études et Beauxbatons est prête à m'accueillir, Mme Maxime n'attends plus que mon accord.

- Très bien Ginny, tu peux y aller, se résigna Mrs Weasley après un long silence. Et toi Ron?

- J'ai décroché un stage de Quidditch en Allemagne, eux aussi sont prêts à me prendre dès que je veux. C'est juste pour quelques mois et après nous reviendrons.

- Ginny en France. Toi en Allemagne. Ou vont Harry et Hermione?

- Harry fait un stage d'auror dans toute l'Europe.

- Et Hermione va voir ses cousins en Espagne.

- Alors vous ne serez pas ensemble?, s'exclama Mrs Weasley très surprise

- C'est mieux comme ça, il faut qu'on s'isole, qu'on découvre d'autres choses avant de déterminer si vraiment on doit rester ensemble ou pas. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais rien fait pour nous même, il est temps que les choses changent, déclara Ginny résolue.

- Très bien, partez mais je vous préviens. Dans un an, au plus, je veux vous voir dans cette même cuisine, et ça vaut aussi pour Harry et Hermione, vous leur direz, sinon je viens vous chercher par la peau des…

- Oui, oui maman, on a compris, s'exclama Ron rapidement.

- Et quand partez-vous?

- Dès que possible, le stage de Ron débute la semaine prochaine et l'année scolaire a déjà commencé à Beauxbatons.

- Laissez moi au moins prévenir votre père et vos frères, protesta Mrs Weasley.

C'est ainsi que chacun des quatre amis décidèrent de fuir la Grande Bretagne chacun de leur côté pour échapper à leur nouvelle et étouffante célébrité. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, il leur était devenu impossible de faire un pas dans la rue sans être harcelés par des journalistes.

Harry se moquait gentiment d'eux qui lui avaient parfois envié la célébrité de sa cicatrice. Mais là, ça devenait particulièrement contraignant et ils avaient préféré partir loin de toute cette agitation.

Leur dernière soirée ensemble avant leur départ fut chargée en émotion, il était difficile d'entamer une discussion sans parler de leurs différents projets qui allaient obligatoirement les séparer.

Ron et Hermione se tenait tout près l'un de l'autre sur le canapé dans le nouvel appartement d'Harry. Ginny et le jeune homme s'étaient enlacés dans un geste qui leur était devenu automatique. Vivre les uns sans les autres allait être difficile mais leur décision était la meilleure. Ils devaient se séparer pour mieux échapper aux journalistes et faire le point sur leur situation. Affronter les démons qui étaient en eux. Seuls.

La fin de la soirée fut particulièrement éprouvante. Chacun d'eux avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais ils n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. Jamais ils n'avaient pris une décision qui les obligeait à se séparer pendant un an. Il leur semblait parfois que c'était la décision la plus difficile qu'ils aient jamais eu à prendre.

Mais le lendemain matin avant de prendre les portoloins qui devaient les emmener à leur destination, la détermination pouvait à nouveau se lire dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient prêts à partir. Pendant un an. Pas une journée de plus.

* * *

_Voilà, la suite sera donc une sorte d'épilogue. Je vous en ai laissé un petit avant-gout... J'espère que ça vous plaira... Gros bisous à tous et merci encore pour vos reviews, évidemment je ne serais pas contre l'idée que vous en laissiez d'autres...lol..._


	53. Chapter 53

_Alors voilà c'est la suite. Le "un an aprés"! Je sais que j'ai été trés longue mais j'ai eu une vie assez remplie ces derniers temps et peu de temps pour publier, mais j'ai bien reçu toutes vos reviews et vos demandes de publication le plus rapidement possible, lol, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus au moins..._

_Voilà donc je disais donc que c'est la suite de l'épilogue, d'ailleurs un épilogue que j'ai tellement étoffé qu'il va faire plusieurs chapitres lol. là on va se retrouver un an aprés, avec le retour de nos quatre personnages chéris et leurs retrouvailles. J'avoue que je me suis éclatée à faire cet épilogue et qu'il ne sera sans doute pas beaucoup structuré mais bon, au moins j'ai adoré l'écrire..._

_Maintenant donc ça va être juste leur retour, donc un chapitre assez court mais je vous promets d'essayer de publier plus vite pour le prochain chapitre. Donc voilà, maintenant je vais me mettre aux remerciements des reviews:_

_Shumeyo: Ma petite Shumeyo, merci merci et remerci encore. Déjà et avant tout, félicitations pour tes examens, tu les méritais car tu as travaillé dur pour ça, alors mille fois bravo. Comme tu dis je pense que parfois on a besoin d'être seul et c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer en les séparant, avec des retrouvailles dignes de cette séparation tu l'imagines... En tous cas j'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer la suite car avec tous tes compliments j'ai pas arrêté de rougir et je ne voudrais pas te décevoir. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une autre fic, mais en tous cas ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite car comme tu le dis j'aime bien fignoler, et puis on se retrouvera toujours sur ta magnifique fic à toi (et non je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de me précipiter pour lire le dernier chapitre mais je vais y aller dès que possible car j'ai vraiment hate de connaitre l'évolution de tes personnages) Toi aussi prends bien soin de toi et merci pour tes bisous du Mexique, nous ici le soleil il brille par son absence. Gros gros bisous ma belle!_

_Patoche: Merci Patoche, fidèle à toi-même, tu m'as fait rire, alors tu vas être content(e) car voici la suite de la fic, et il va y avoir plusieurs chapitres d'épilogue, il faut croire que je n'ai pas envie de la lacher ma fic...lol_

_Sarah: Pour les deux couples...non je ne dis rien, tu verras ça toute seule... Pour les autres fics, je ne sais pas encore, j'avoue que j'ai perdu un peu de mon inspiration et que j'ai pas mal de boulot à ma maison mais j'essaierai et je te préviendrais...en tous cas voici la suite de l'épilogue qui va être assez long d'ailleurs. Enfin voilà gros bisous et Bonne Lecture!_

_Cind3rella: Eh tu vas être contente, ce chapitre est encore plus joyeux et la suite ne sera pas triste non plus normalement, solennelle peut-être pour certains passages, mais pas triste. Mais c'est vrai que la fin sera là dans quelques chapitres (4 ou 5 je pense), moi aussi ça va me manquer de ne plus écrire et de ne plus publier mais bon...quand je serais triste je reviendrais lire vos reviews..._

_Manon: Oui, j'essaie toujours de suivre les conseils des gens intelligents lol :) Excuse moi d'avoir été aussi longue dans ma publication, je sais que tu avais hâte de lire la suite mais je crois que plus la fin se rapproche et plus je rechigne à publier rapidement...lol enfin j'espère que ça te plaira...gros bisous..._

_Julie Winchester: Ah la la comment je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce passage, je l'avais rajouté au moment où tu m'avais demandé de mettre un peu plus de RL/NT, tu te rappelles? C'était y a longtemps!!! Enfin bref j'attendais vraiment avec impatience de voir ton avis, vraiment! Et si tu savais comme j'étais contente que tu aimes...en tous cas merci...je suis vraiment ravie de ta review, gros bisous_

_Etoiledeneige: Et oui un an c'est long, c'était une petite référence à ma propre vie, mais bon ça ne se fera pas finalement. Bref, oui l'épilogue reste finalement et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira bien qu'il soit carrément fleur bleue et guimauve pour certains passages (lol) et en plus il va durer plusieurs chapitres, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera 4 ou 5 chapitres, et pour une autre fic, je ne sais pas j'envisage peut-etre un spoiler du tome 7 mais on verra, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais en attendant j'ai quelques petites histoires dans ma hotte que je pourrais peut-etre dépoussiérer et publier à l'occasion... En tous cas gros bisous et Bonne lecture._

_Sostomate9: T'as raison!!! Ou est Firenze??? Je m'en étais même pas rendu compte!!! Sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira, finalement l'épilogue va durer plusieurs chapitres (et oui j'avais de l'inspiration là lol) et je suis contente que le contexte assez dramatique soit ressorti avec les enterrements, c'était vraiment voulu... Bonne Lecture!_

_Lexa: Parfois l'éloignement ce n'est pas plus mal, surtout si c'est pour mieux se retrouver aprés...je crois que les personnages avaient besoin de vivre un peu leur propre vie, de se prouver à eux-mêmes qu'ils existaient les uns sans les autres, et puis une fois l'école détruite, Ginny devait bien finir sa scolarité...lol j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Gros bisous et bonne lecture..._

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, j'attends vos remarques sur ce chapitre et merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment trés plaisir..._

* * *

Un an c'était parfois très long. Harry recevait des lettres de ses amis chaque semaine, et il s'évertuait à ne leur envoyer qu'une missive hebdomadaire à chacun. Pas plus. Pas trop. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer et il devait respecter cette difficile décision. 

Son stage d'auror avait été singulièrement fatigant mais il en ressortait heureux et grandi, il avait toujours voulu faire partie de cette élite, maintenant, il avait son diplôme en poche et après avoir passé un mois de vacances sur la côte méditerranéenne, il rentrait dans son pays. Londres lui manquait et ses amis aussi. Demain, à cette même heure, il allait les retrouver.

Ginny avait terminé ses études à Beauxbatons et comptait entrer à Sainte Mangouste en tant que médicomage. Elle revenait chez elle et apparemment, elle revenait parfaitement sereine. Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué mais lui-même ignorait si leur relation allait perdurer.

Hermione avait passé cette dernière année à une formation de diplomate dans le ministère espagnole. Elle était maintenant bilingue et avait toujours l'ambition d'entrer au ministère de la magie en tant que jurisconsultas, l'équivalent des avocats moldus.

Ron avait effectué plusieurs stages de mise à niveau en Quidditch. Il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir en Grande Bretagne où de nombreux clubs lui avaient déjà proposé d'entrer dans leur équipe. Bien entendu son choix se porterait sur les Canons de Chudley, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore.

Leur retour avait été organisé de longue date et ils étaient tous surexcités. Le premier d'entre eux à poser le pied sur le sol britannique fut un grand jeune homme roux particulièrement séduisant. Il respira profondément et sourit en prenant ses bagages.

- Ah, ça fait du bien de sentir ce bon vieux brouillard londonien!, s'exclama le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Ron se dirigea directement vers le chemin de Traverse qui lui avait bien manqué. Hermione arriva à sa suite et fonça chez ses parents qu'elle n'avait revus qu'à noël quand ils étaient venu la rejoindre à Madrid. Harry débarqua très peu de temps après. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire.

Leur rendez-vous était prévu pour le soir même et il ne voulait pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles en les rencontrant au Terrier. Il préféra se rendre dans l'appartement qu'il avait conservé à Londres. La poussière s'était sans aucun doute accumulée et un coup de baguette ne serait pas superflu.

Ginny arriva par le portoloin de 17h08. Elle aussi, huma l'air anglais avec un petit sourire. Elle était heureuse de revenir. Son pays et sa famille lui avait manqué. Revenir après une longue absence n'était jamais facile. Son estomac était quelque peu contracté sous l'appréhension qui l'étreignait depuis la veille mais elle ne put résister plus longtemps et transplana directement devant le Terrier.

Ginny pouvait voir sa mère qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Pendant un instant, elle envisagea de rester là à l'observer jusqu'à l'heure du dîner mais c'était sans compter sur Molly Weasley qui remarqua rapidement qu'une jeune fille l'observait tendrement du jardin. La femme poussa un petit cri et s'élança au dehors, des larmes coulant déjà de ses yeux.

- Maman!

- Oh ma chérie, ma chérie, tu es là! Enfin!

- Maman, tu m'as manqué!

- Oh toi aussi ma chérie. Mais maintenant tu es là! Rentre vite, tu vas attraper froid avec ce vent glacial. L'hiver est précoce cette année. Allez raconte moi tout!

- Oh maman, il y a tant de choses à dire, mais nous verrons ça ce soir. Ou sont les autres?

- Ton père est encore au travail et tes frères vont arriver dans la soirée. Je n'ai pas encore vu Ron, Harry ou Hermione.

- Alors que s'est-il passé en mon absence? Comment va mon neveu?

- Léo va très bien, il marche maintenant. C'est un amour, un véritable amour.

- Et les autres?

- George a demandé à Angelina de l'épouser la semaine dernière. Elle a dit oui. Fred attend encore avant de se fiancer avec Alicia, le temps qu'elle se remette encore un peu.

- Elle souffre encore beaucoup?

- Disons que ce ne sera jamais plus comme avant mais elle va de mieux en mieux.

- Et Charlie?

- Charlie va bien aussi, il a accepté le poste de professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques à Poudlard. Il revient exceptionnellement ce soir.

- C'est merveilleux! Alors l'école a été reconstruite?

- Oui, le château est redevenu presque neuf, ils ont un peu agrandis l'infirmerie et la grande salle mais sinon rien n'a changé selon Charlie. La grosse dame veille toujours sur la salle commune de Gryffondor

- J'imagine! Et Bill, ses transformations?

- Oh, ça aussi, ça va mieux. Il suit un traitement expérimental, tu as du en entendre parler non?

- Oui, c'est un produit miracle il paraît. Lupin le prend aussi?

- Oui, ah et justement Tonks est enceinte, j'ai oublié de te le dire dans ma dernière lettre.

- Formidable!

- Oui, c'est vrai. Allez maintenant viens me raconter!

- Je préférerai vous raconter à tous ce soir ce qui s'est passé pendant cette année mais je pense que ce que les autres vont raconter sera largement plus intéressant!

- Oh, mais parle moi au moins de tes amis là bas…

- Très bien…alors…

Elles passèrent l'après-midi à discuter des coutumes françaises et des amis que Ginny avait trouvés dans sa nouvelle école, mais aussi de ceux qu'elle allait retrouver. Molly Weasley attendait avec impatience de revoir son plus jeune fils mais aussi ses deux amis qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants.

L'heure des retrouvailles arrivait, et la tension montait en chacun d'eux. Ils étaient aussi heureux qu'inquiets. Chacun se demandait si les autres avaient changé. Ils se demandaient si leurs couples avaient tenu pendant cette année d'éloignement. S'ils s'aimaient assez pour être séparé.

Les frères Weasley arrivèrent un à un. Chacun à leur tour ils enlacèrent leur petite sœur, les larmes aux yeux. Ginny ne cessait de sangloter en passant entre leurs bras. Elle n'acceptait d'en lâcher un que pour se jeter dans les bras d'un autre.

Hermione fut la première au rendez-vous, tout comme Ginny elle s'arrêta un instant dans le jardin pour observer cette maison qu'elle aimait tant. Toujours aussi biscornue, des pièces avaient été ajoutées à la maison, Mrs Weasley le lui avait dit, il s'agissait de faire des chambres pour chacun de ses enfants mais aussi pour Léo.

N'y tenant plus, elle entra. Presque immédiatement, elle fut assaillie par des masses de cheveux roux qui venaient l'embrasser. Ginny venait de lui sauter au cou et elles restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre pleurant de joie sous le regard attendri des Weasley réunies dans la cuisine.

- Oh, Hermione, tu nous as beaucoup manqué!

- Et vous m'avez beaucoup manqué aussi, ça fait tellement de bien de revenir ici.

- Un an…, sanglota Mrs Weasley. Plus jamais vous ne me referez ça! Plus jamais!

L'assemblée éclata de rire en voyant le visage de Molly qui revêtait une certaine colère malgré son grand sourire. L'appréhension des retrouvailles avait disparue, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Tout était comme avant entre eux. Les deux jeunes filles attendaient avec beaucoup d'impatience l'arrivée des garçons…

Ron fut le suivant à débarquer. La nuit était tombée quand il transplana dans le jardin. Contrairement à Ginny et Hermione, il resta dehors un très long moment, analysant chaque détail qui avait changé, en tentant de se souvenir comment c'était avant. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir les jumeaux et son père qui riaient, c'était un vrai bonheur de revenir, mais cette boule au creux de son estomac lui rappelait l'angoisse qui était la sienne.

Sa mère était dans la cuisine, il devinait sa silhouette à travers les rideaux. Il espérait que les autres étaient là, il ne voulait pas être le premier. Il avait envie de voir Hermione lui sourire à son arrivée. Comme si quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu et non pas une année entière. Elle lui avait cruellement manqué. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli aller la voir mais au dernier moment il restait. Par peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver là-bas.

Ron resta ainsi pendant un si long moment qu'Harry arriva à son tour derrière lui en silence. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant que Ron avait eu la même idée que lui, qu'il ressentait le même sentiment de crainte devant cette maison dans laquelle ils avaient tous été si heureux.

- Hey, salut vieux!

- Harry! Ça fait plaisir de te voir!, dit Ron en serrant son meilleur ami dans les bras.

- Ouai à moi aussi, alors comment ça se passe à l'intérieur?, s'enquit Harry.

- Je sais pas, j'ai toujours pas eu le courage d'avancer d'un pas!, dit Ron en soupirant.

- C'était bien l'Allemagne?, demanda Harry en fixant le Terrier.

- Ouais, ouais, c'était bien, et toi?

- Oui, c'était génial, mais vous m'avez manqué, ajouta Harry en croisant le regard de son ami.

- Ouais je sais, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué aussi, dit Ron en répondant à son sourire.

- Les filles sont là?, demanda Harry.

- Je l'ignore… C'est dur de revenir hein?, constata Ron.

- Oui, c'est encore plus dur de revenir que de partir, j'ai l'impression.

- J'ai un peu peur de parler à Hermione.

- Et moi à Ginny. Mais il va bien falloir rentrer à un moment ou à autre, remarqua Harry.

- Tu crois?, demanda Ron dans un sourire.

- On rentre ensemble?, demanda Harry.

- Peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Tu préfères que j'y aille en premier?

- Ouais, c'est mieux comme ça.

- Tu as plus peur d'Hermione que d'un vilain mage noir?, se moqua Harry. D'accord, bon alors à tout à l'heure pour des secondes retrouvailles. Au fait, ça te va bien le Quidditch, t'as une sacré carrure maintenant!

- Merci, à tout à l'heure. Je te laisse 10 minutes de gloire!

- Ok! Et je te laisse 10 minutes de répit, répondit Harry en riant, avant de pousser la porte du Terrier.

De l'extérieur, Ron vit sa mère se précipiter sur Harry. Elle lui parlait avec véhémence et Ron devina qu'elle était en train de lui dire qu'il était beaucoup trop maigre. Ginny arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras qu'Harry lui tendait. Ce fut ensuite la bousculade des Weasley pour aller saluer le nouveau venu. C'est alors qu'elle entra dans son champ de vision. Hermione.

Elle avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Tout comme lui en fait. Elle avait le teint plus mat que dans son souvenir, elle avait coupé ses cheveux qui semblaient plus clairs que d'habitude mais surtout elle resplendissait de bonheur en serrant Harry dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui disait quelque chose à l'oreille d'un air ravi. Sans doute lui disait-il comme elle était magnifique. Ce qu'elle était sans aucune hésitation.

Ron ressentit un vague sentiment de jalousie. Il espérait qu'elle l'accueillerait tout aussi chaleureusement. Elle sortit de son champ de vision un instant pour réapparaître sur le pas de la porte. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire avant de courir vers lui. Mais au contraire de ce que Ginny avait fait avec Harry, elle ne sauta pas dans ses bras et préféra s'arrêter à un mètre de lui.

- Ron! Harry m'a dit que tu étais là. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas?

- Le traître! Il devait me laisser 10 minutes!, railla Ron en souriant.

- Tu as beaucoup changé, remarqua Hermione après avoir pouffé de rire.

- Oui, j'ai un peu grandi.

C'était vrai. Mais ce qui frappait le plus en le voyant, c'était ses bras qui semblaient avoir doublés de volume et on pouvait presque voir les muscles de ses épaules à travers sa cape. Ron sourit et fit un pas vers la jeune fille.

- Toi aussi tu as changé. Tu es encore plus jolie.

- Merci, murmura t-elle en rougissant. Alors, c'était bien l'Allemagne?

- Génial, je faisais du Quidditch à longueur de temps. Et toi le ministère de la magie en Espagne? Pas trop poussiéreux?

- Non, je l'ai un peu dépoussiéré, répondit-elle en riant.

- J'imagine! Quand Hermione Granger débarque, elle vous change la vie, reprit-il tendrement.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra du plus fort qu'il put en respirant cette odeur de caramel qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle leva son visage vers lui. Elle ne souriait plus mais quelques étoiles luisaient dans ses yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué Ron.

- Tu m'as piqué ma réplique, constata le jeune homme en riant.

- Je ne plaisante pas, tu m'as vraiment manqué.

- Et je plaisante peut être, mais tu m'as manqué aussi!

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en s'appuyant sur les épaules du jeune homme et l'embrassa. C'était doux comme le souvenir d'une odeur de l'enfance. Quelque chose qu'on était heureux de retrouver sans jamais l'avoir oublié.

- C'était en quel honneur?, demanda Ron un peu surpris que leurs retrouvailles se déroulent aussi bien.

- Juste parce que je suis contente que tu sois revenu…et revenu tout seul…

Ron éclata de rire, et dire qu'il avait passé l'année à se faire chambrer par les autres joueurs parce qu'il refusait les avances des filles du groupe. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien à regretter même si ce baiser était le dernier qu'il devait recevoir d'Hermione, ça valait quand même le coup!

- On rentre maintenant? J'étais censée sortir prendre l'air une minute.

- Je crois qu'ils nous ont vus depuis un petit bout de temps, dit Ron en désignant la fenêtre du menton.

Hermione se retourna et découvrit avec horreur que la famille Weasley au grand complet était à la fenêtre, ils se poussaient les uns les autres pour obtenir une meilleure vue de ce qui se passait dehors. Quand ils virent qu'elle les avait remarqués, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement en riant.

- Bon, je vois qu'il est toujours aussi difficile d'avoir une vie privée ici!, s'exclama Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peu importe. Allez viens, ils ont tous hâte de te voir!

- Ben, ils m'ont vu là, dit Ron en faisant la moue.

- Allez, viens, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel et en l'entraînant par la main vers la maison

Ginny se jeta sur son frère quand il passa la porte. Il la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol tant la différence de taille était importante.

- Alors petite sœur, t'as l'air en forme!

- Oui, toi aussi, plaisanta Ginny en envoyant un sourire à Hermione qui rougit.

- Oh, mon chéri, viens vite, s'exclama Mrs Weasley en accourant vers son fils. Comment as-tu pu rester là dehors alors que nous t'attendions à l'intérieur?

- Allez Ronnie, va voir maman, murmura Fred.

- Et oui, le Ronnie avait d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que d'aller voir ses chers frères, constata George en chuchotant.

Peu à peu, ils retrouvèrent tous leurs habitudes. Fred et George lançaient des plaisanteries, même s'ils étaient un peu plus sages quand Alicia et Angelina les observaient. Charlie raconta comment se déroulaient les cours à Poudlard maintenant que l'école était reconstruite. Bill et Fleur racontèrent les premiers pas de Léo sous l'œil attendri de Mrs Weasley. Ron et Hermione se chamaillèrent à propos des pays d'Europe. Tout était à nouveau comme avant.

Chacun raconta le déroulement de l'année précédente avec beaucoup d'entrain. C'était une manière de retrouver sa place dans la famille. Hermione se trouvait enlacée dans les bras de Ron et la tête de Ginny reposait sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Mrs Weasley regardait tendrement ses enfants ou ses quasi-enfants. Elle attendait qu'un jour ils lui annoncent leur mariage. Elle savait que ça arriverait. La réalité des deux couples ne l'avait pas surprise. Ginny était tombée amoureuse d'Harry le jour où elle l'avait rencontré et elle savait depuis toujours ou presque que les disputes entre son fils et Hermione étaient le signe d'un très grand attachement entre eux, un attachement qui s'était muée en un amour profond au fil du temps même s'ils ne s'en étaient rendus compte l'un et l'autre que bien longtemps après les autres.

* * *

_Alors comment c'était? J'ai un peu peur de ce que vous allez me dire là mais bon, lancez-vous au moins je saurais!_


	54. Chapter 54

_Je sais je suis impardonnable, j'ai mis des semaines à venir publier le nouveau chapitre mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas eu le temps, la preuve c'est que je ne suis pas venu lire une seule fic depuis des lustres! Et pourtant j'adore les fics qui sont publiés ici. Mais bon avec les fêtes de fin d'année, les révisions, les vacances, etc...j'ai été vraiment trés occupées, mais voilà, ça arrive finalement et je vous mets le petit chapitre suivant pour me faire pardonner et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, j'avoue que je ne l'ai même pas relu depuis que je l'ai écrit alors il y a peut être quelques petites incohérences mais bon...je voulais me dépêcher à tous prix._

_Je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOËL (en retard comme d'habitude) j'espère que vous avez été gâtés et que vous avez pu gâter les gens que vous aimez. D'ailleurs, je vais me permettre une petite dédicace personnelle à mon chéri qui m'a offert une bague magnifique: je t'aime mon ange. et BONNE ANNEE A TOUS!_

_Voilà, la petite phase de folie romantique passée, voyons ce nouveau chapitre c'est __la suite de la soirée. ça va être une trés longue soirée car il y aura un autre chapitre qui racontera la fin..._

_Et maintenant place aux reviews:_

_- **Manon**: Merci merci merci! J'ai pas arrêté de sourire tout le long de ta review, ne t'inquiète pas ça va être un épilogue assez long car j'ai du mal à laisser mes personnages s'en aller, en fait j'ai même penser faire une suite à cette fic, une petite suite quand même pas énorme non plus, enfin on verra. Par contre je n'ai pas ton email pour te prévenir que la suite a été publiée j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je te fais de gros gros bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite..._

_- **Karedwen**: ah ma chérie, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. On va pas se voir avant les partiels (enfin ça m'étonnerait) donc je te souhaite de bonnes révisions (ironique moi???) et gros gros bisous la puce_

_- **Shumeyo**: ah ma puce, j'ai été lire la suite de ta fic mais je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de te laisser une review j'espère en avoir le temps avant la fin de la semaine, est-ce que tu me pardonneras? Tu as du revenir de vacances j'espère que tout s'est bien passé et que tu vas nous publier la suite trés vite parce que ta fic c'est un vrai bijou. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et j'attends avec impatience ton verdict, ce n'est pas encore la fin et j'envisage de faire une petite suite à cette fic, enfn on verra... je te souhaite une excellente année et surtout la réussite dans tout ce que tu entreprendras... Gros gros bisous_

_- **Siargha**: Merci beaucoup j'esprère vraiment que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous_

_- **Caramelpowa**: J'espère que la suite te surprendra, j'ai essayé de rendre ces retrouvailles les plus émouvantes possibles mais je ne suis pas sure de la réussite... Gros bisous et bonne lecture_

_- **Julie Winchester**: Oui c'était une sacré époque comme tu dis (lol), une époque où je tremblais à chaque nouvelle publication de L'avenir nous le dira (quoique, aujourd'hui je tremblote encore une peu). Pour le bébé, je n'avais pas pensé à le montrer mais comme je le disais plus haut j'envisage de faire une suite à cette fic, peut-etre bien que je mettrais beaucoup plus de RL/NT dans cette nouvelle fic, on verra bien, en tous cas malgré l'absence de ton petit couple chéri, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros bisous et à bientot!_

_- **Sqaule**: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, oui tu avais raison, il fallait vraiment que je publie cet épilogue. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant... à Bientot_

_- **Gwenaelle**: Merci c'est trés gentil, peut-etre qu'à force de lire des fics tu vas te mettre un peu plus à l'écriture...moi c'est comme ça que ça a commencé...en tous cas j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite de ma fic, gros bisous et à bientot_

_- **Patoche**: Oui I'm back!!!! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu d'avoir du attendre aussi longtemps et que tu me pardonneras en lisant ce nouveau chapitre, gros bisous et à bientot pour de nouvelles aventures..._

_- **Etoiledeneige**: lol tu vas voir je crois qu'il y a encore pas mal de guimauve dans ce nouveau chapitre...lol gros bisous!_

_Voilà, c'est terminé pour cette fois-ci, encore une fois BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET A TOUTES Gros bisous et j'espère vous revoir trés bientot!_

* * *

L'heure d'aller coucher Léo arriva, Bill et Fleur transplanèrent dans leur nouvelle maison en tenant leur jeune fils dans les bras. Charlie s'envola également pour rentrer à Poudlard. Fred, George et leurs petites-amies rentrèrent sur le chemin de Traverse où ils vivaient maintenant. 

Ginny et Hermione insistèrent pour terminer la vaisselle tandis que Mr Weasley entraînait sa femme qui voulait encore profiter de ses enfants revenus. Ron et Harry aidèrent les filles en essayant de sécher la vaisselle par des coups de baguettes magiques mais très vite elles leur confisquèrent leurs baguettes car ils ne faisaient pas avancer les choses. Bien au contraire. Elles durent insister pour qu'ils n'entament pas une course d'assiettes volantes dans le couloir.

- Alors, Ron, tu ne nous as pas dit si tu avais eu des propositions pour entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch?, demanda Ginny en envoyant une assiette dans le placard.

- Euh, oui quelques-unes unes, répondit Ron évasivement.

- Lesquelles?, s'enquit Harry avec intérêt.

- Euh…les Tornades…euh…les Faucons aussi…et en arrivant ce matin j'ai eu une lettre des Canons…

- Ouah!, s'exclama Harry en ouvrant grand la bouche tandis que Ginny se tournait vers son frère les yeux ronds.

- Non mais tu rigoles? Les canons de Chudley?, s'exclama la jeune fille alors que Ron rougissait.

Le jeune homme leva les épaules en secouant la tête. Hermione se retourna et les regarda étonnée. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'équipes très connues mais elle ignorait pourquoi Ginny et Harry paraissaient si impressionnés.

- Eh bien quoi?, interrogea Hermione.

- Hermione, enfin, ce sont des équipes très connues. Elles font toutes parties des 10 premières équipes du Tournois.

- Oui, enfin, pour le moment, c'est pas sur et puis ce n'est pas pour être titulaire.

- Mais enfin Ron, ils t'ont fait une proposition! C'est vraiment que tu dois être bon! Tu aurais peut-être pu le montrer quand on jouait à Poudlard!, ajouta Ginny avec un sourire.

- Oh, ça va hein, bon si on parlait d'autre chose, dit Ron en se levant pour aller ranger les tasses que sa sœur venait juste d'essuyer. Et toi Harry, quand est-ce qu'ils te donnent ton diplôme d'auror?

- Dans 15 jours normalement. Mais il faut encore que je passe les épreuves de tir à la baguette vendredi prochain, ce sont des épreuves éliminatoires.

- Oh, mais tu les auras, nous t'avons tous vu lancer des sortilèges…tu es très bon, assura Hermione.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce tandis qu'ils se souvenaient, ils se souvenaient de la bataille. Chacun avait ses propres souvenirs. Chacun avait sa propre douleur mais tous se rappelaient la terreur, l'obscurité et la souffrance qui avait suivi. Hermione fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et reprit son nettoyage. Harry soupira et reprit.

- Enfin bon, on verra bien. A toi Ginny, comment s'est passé cette année en France?

- C'était super. Evidemment je n'oublie pas d'où je viens… Poudlard m'a manqué au début, c'était difficile de s'adapter mais j'ai appris plein de choses et la France est un pays superbe.

- Tu as pris de nouvelles options?, demanda Hermione en nettoyant la dernière assiette.

- Ouai, j'ai choisi l'étude des coutumes moldues, c'était passionnant. Et aussi la communication extrasensorielle, en fait c'est un peu comme l'occlumancie, mais c'est très difficile et je n'ai pas eu une très bonne note.

- Mais tu as eu ton diplôme et c'est l'essentiel, remarqua Ron en étouffant un bâillement.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et maintenant?, demanda Harry avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

- J'ai envoyé ma candidature au stage de médicomage. Je crois que ça me plairait d'aider les gens…

- Donc tu vas rester à Londres?, reprit Harry.

- Oui je vais rester, j'espère que je serai reçu à l'entretien…, répondit la jeune femme tandis qu'elle échangeait un sourire avec Harry. Et toi Hermione l'Espagne? C'est comment?

- Chaud. Mais captivant, la culture espagnole est vraiment très intéressante. Les gens sont adorables et ils profitent de la vie. Il y a plein de fêtes.

- Vraiment?, intervint Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, c'était génial, répondit Hermione d'un ton de défi.

- Et la diplomatie se porte bien?, s'interposa Harry qui sentait la dispute arriver.

- Oh, oui, ça peut aller, j'ai travaillé pendant 2 mois avec Carlos Sanchez le ministre espagnole de la collaboration entre les espèces, il est d'accord avec moi sur la législation des elfes de maison et il va tenter de faire passer une loi pour leur salaire.

- Super, tu devais être ravie, dit Ginny en allant s'asseoir près de son amie.

- Oui, c'était génial. Je me suis fait plein d'amis.

- Super, grogna à nouveau Ron dans son coin.

- Bon, un dernier chocolat chaud?, proposa Ginny joyeusement.

- Oui avec plaisir.

- Venez on va se mettre dans le salon!, dit Ron en se levant.

Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés. Ginny revint bientôt en faisant léviter quatre tasses de chocolat fumant. Ils regardèrent les braises dans la cheminée pendant quelques instants. Ils s'étaient retrouvés mais maintenant l'incertitude de l'avenir les dominait à nouveau. Harry reprit la parole

- Vous n'avez pas été ennuyés par les journalistes?

- Non, pas vraiment, il y en a un qui rôdait autour de l'école mais Mme Maxime l'a rapidement fait fuir, plaisanta Ginny.

- Moi non plus, constata Hermione. En Espagne, personne ne m'a reconnu. Aucune photo de nous ne leur est parvenu je suppose.

- Idem pour moi, les journalistes venaient surtout pour discuter des matchs de Quidditch pas pour me chercher alors…Et toi?

- Non plus, le centre de formation est retiré dans la forêt, pas de journaliste même si quelques élèves m'ont reconnu.

- Tant mieux.

Le silence se réinstalla. Là, devant ce feu de cheminée, ils se sentaient un peu comme avant, tous les quatre réunis dans une ambiance douillette et feutrée comme à l'époque où ils restaient des heures dans la salle commune pour finir leurs devoirs.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient besoin d'en parler. Ils avaient eu le temps de refermer leurs blessures, mais les cicatrices étaient toujours là. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps ou le courage d'en parler avant leur départ, le temps était venu de le faire.

Les enterrements s'étaient multipliés et ils n'avaient pas pu mais l'amour était toujours là. Ils pouvaient le sentir au fond leur cœur, l'amour qui leur avait permis de se battre. Qui aurait le courage de lancer le sujet? Hermione se blottit contre Ron qui la prit par les épaules. Ginny regarda Harry qui soupira avant de reprendre doucement:

- Vous faites des cauchemars?

- Je suppose qu'on en fait tous, répondit Ron en le regardant dans les yeux tandis que les filles acquiesçaient.

- Les cris, les morts…, commença Hermione

- …les flammes…, continua Ginny.

- …les inferi…les corps qui tombent…, reprit Ron avec douceur.

- Et l'éclair aveuglant…termina Harry.

- Oui…on en fait tous, constata Hermione en frissonnant.

- Et je présume que tous ceux qui étaient présents, continuent à rêver de cette nuit là…

- Peut-être qu'on fera toujours des cauchemars…

- Mais maintenant, c'est fini!

- Fini…sauf pour tous ceux qui sont morts…

Voilà, c'était le moment qu'ils avaient tous attendus avec plus ou moins d'appréhension. Le moment où il leur faudrait ouvrir leur cœur aux autres. Sans faux-semblant. Sans faire demi-tour au dernier moment.

- J'ai eu très peur. J'étais terrifiée, dit Ginny.

- On l'était tous Gin, dit Hermione en soupirant.

- En fait j'étais terrorisé jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous en face de…Voldemort, précisa Ron dans un souffle.

- Oui, je crois qu'à ce moment-là…les choses ont changé…je n'avais plus vraiment peur…je voulais simplement que ça se termine…

- Et on était ensemble…jusqu'au bout…

- J'ai eu peur quand…enfin…dans le lac, ajouta Hermione en serrant la main de Ron très fort.

- Oui, je ne verrai jamais plus les lacs comme avant maintenant, dit Ron en retenant son souffle. Mais vaincre Voldemort c'était…

- Les gens pourraient croire que ça a été quelque chose de difficile…mais…en fait…

- C'était naturel…c'est la chose la plus naturelle qu'on ait jamais fait…

- Oui.

- En réalité, c'est après que ça a été le plus dur…, se souvint Hermione dans un demi-sanglot.

- L'enterrement de Neville…

- Et celui d'Hagrid…

- Il ne faut pas oublier. Jamais, affirma Ginny.

- Même si on le voulait, je crois que ça fera toujours partie de nous, dit Hermione.

- Vous croyez qu'on pourra vivre en sachant qu'ils ne sont plus là?, demanda Ron d'un ton empreint de chagrin.

- Je crois qu'ils auraient voulu qu'on continue à vivre normalement. C'est pour rendre le monde aux forces du bien s'ils sont morts, il faut que ça serve à quelque chose, remarqua Hermione pleine de sagesse.

- Aux autres d'accord. Mais à nous…c'est difficile de faire abstraction de tout ça, et d'être vraiment heureux, constata Ginny.

- Il le faut pourtant, et nous y arriverons, j'ai confiance en nous. Après tout, on a réussi beaucoup de choses quand on était ensemble, nota Harry avec un faible sourire.

- C'était quoi votre meilleur moment à Poudlard?, demanda Ginny avec un nouveau sourire.

* * *

_Voilà, je sais c'est pas trés bien de couper à cet endroit mais il fallait bien couper quelque part alors j'espère que vous avez aimé..._


	55. Chapter 55

_Ouh la la je sais j'ai été trés trés longue mais j'avoue que j'ai été trés trés occupée aussi alors je vais être brève:_

_- Bonne année à tous (je ne sais pas si mon dernier chapitre était avant ou aprés la nouvelle année et j'avoue que j'ai la flemme de vérifier mais au cas où...)_

_- Merci pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des remerciements pour ce chapitre mais j'espère pouvoir le faire dans le suivant_

_- il en reste 3 aprés celui-là, j'ai voulu approfondir la vie aprés Poudlard donc l'épilogue s'avère finalement trés long j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus..._

_- quant à ce nouveau chapitre, un petit rappel des faits: c'est la soirée de retrouvailles, nous avons laissé nos 4 héros autour d'une tasse de chocolat en train de parler, dans ce nouveau chapitre, ils vont se remémorer quelques souvenirs, j'avoue que j'ai essayé d'en faire un chapitre assez émouvant, parfois drole aussi enfin vous verrez j'spère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis._

_Gros bisous et merci à tous_

* * *

- C'était quoi votre meilleur moment à Poudlard?, demanda Ginny avec un nouveau sourire.

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants, perdus dans leurs pensées, souriant au plafond d'un air bienheureux. Ginny éclata de rire.

- Oh, ton souvenir semble très drôle Ginny…c'est quoi?, demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

- C'est ta tête quand tu as vu que Harry m'embrassait après avoir gagné la coupe de Quidditch.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ron haussait les épaules et levait les yeux au ciel.

- Et toi Harry?

- C'est la tête de Ginny quand elle a vu que je l'embrassais après avoir gagné la coupe de Quidditch!, s'exclama Harry en riant tandis que Ginny lui donnait un coup de coude.

Cette fois-ci, Ron rit de bon cœur.

- Et j'avoue avoir un petit faible pour un autre souvenir, ajouta Harry.

- Quoi donc?

- Quand Hermione a balancé des oiseaux sur Ron pour se venger de lui qui sortait avec Lavande.

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire même si Hermione avait rougit quelque peu. Ron montra avec insistance les traces qu'il conservait de cette attaque d'oiseaux: de minuscules cicatrices que l'on voyait à peine.

- Et toi Ron, ton meilleur souvenir?

- J'hésite, mais je dirais quand même le retour à Poudlard pour notre dernière année.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda Ginny tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait de grands yeux et prenait un joli teint rosé.

- Hermione a ralenti le temps pour que le voyage en diligence dure plus longtemps. J'ai trouvé ça très mignon, dit Ron en éclatant de rire.

- Comment as-tu su?

- Hermione tu n'as pas été très discrète. Et puis le voyage durait vraiment très longtemps. Bien que je ne m'en plaigne pas, répondit Ron tandis que la jeune fille lui lançait un coussin à la figure. Non, en réalité le meilleur souvenir que j'ai c'est sans doute quand tu m'as demandé d'aller au bal avec toi en septième année.

Hermione sourit à l'évocation de ce bref souvenir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là…franchement…je me le demande…

- Euh…c'est moi! Je voulais faire boire une potion de courage à mon frère pour qu'il te le demande mais…vraisemblablement…vous avez du échanger vos verres, répondit Ginny en rougissant.

- Quoi?, s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.

- Alors c'est à toi que l'on doit notre premier baiser?, s'étonna Hermione émerveillée.

- Euh, notre premier baiser Hermione, tu as la mémoire courte!!!, s'écria Ron visiblement contrarié.

- Enfin bon, le premier baiser "officiel" je dirais, se reprit Hermione en le regardant tendrement.

- Mouais. Alors et toi, ton meilleur souvenir Hermione?

- Quand tu m'as vu au bal avec Viktor Krum, répondit la jeune fille sans hésiter un instant.

Harry et Ginny ne riaient plus, ils regardaient Ron avec un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il allait se mettre à exploser de rage d'une minute à l'autre.

- QUOI? Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit le bal où nous sommes allés ENSEMBLE mais non mademoiselle préfère celui où elle était accompagnée de Viktor!, s'exclama Ron visiblement très vexé.

- Non, attends, Ron, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton regard sur moi a changé après ce jour là. Tu ne me voyais plus seulement comme la bonne copine toujours première de la classe. Et puis, j'avoue que ta petite crise de jalousie…

- Quelle crise de jalousie? Je n'étais pas jaloux!

- Ron! Je t'en prie!

- Bon d'accord j'étais peut être un peu jaloux mais...

- Enfin bref, j'ai bien aimé ce moment-là! Mais il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres, répondit Hermione en pressant la main de son petit-ami.

- Ah bon lesquels?, demanda Ron vivement intéressé.

- Par exemple, un souvenir que je trouve particulièrement symbolique de nos années à Poudlard, c'est quand Ron est venu me chercher aux Trois Balais parce que j'y étais avec Karl alors que lui-même y était avec une demi-douzaine de filles. Quelle mauvaise foi les garçons quand même!, ajouta la jeune fille en lançant un regard amusé à Ron.

- Rooo, mais je n'y étais pas avec ces filles, je leur parlais simplement, rétorqua Ron.

- Mouai, dis plutôt que tu les draguais!, ajouta Ginny en riant.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'à l'époque, si je me souviens bien…

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, Harry, je pensais au moins pouvoir compter sur ton soutien, s'exclama Ron en faisant les gros yeux à son meilleur ami.

- Allez passons à autre chose! Il y a eu de grands moments de soulagement aussi…, ajouta Ginny plus sérieusement. Hermione?

- J'ai beaucoup apprécié de vous revoir après avoir été pétrifiée par le Basilic.

- Et j'ai beaucoup apprécié de voir arriver Harry dans la chambre des secrets, ajouta Ginny.

- Moi j'ai aimé me réconcilier avec Harry après le dragon, se souvint Ron en regardant son meilleur ami qui lui souriait.

- Et j'ai apprécié que vous ne me fassiez pas la tête après mon attitude infecte au 12 square Grimmaurd, ajouta celui-ci.

- On a tous fait des erreurs, dit Hermione avec sagesse.

- Comme quand tu es sorti avec Mc Laggen, se moqua quelque peu Harry.

- Je dois bien avouer que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose que j'ai faite, mais c'était encore de la faute de Ron, constata-t-elle.

- J'en connais une autre qui s'est rendue ridicule pour un garçon, intervint Ron pour éviter que cette histoire lui retombe dessus. Avec un certain poème…

- Oh, oui, j'avais oublié cette histoire, dit Ginny en rougissant.

- Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il disait, c'est dommage, remarqua Ron.

- Un truc avec des yeux aussi verts que les crapauds ou un truc comme ça, et des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, se souvint Hermione. La stricte vérité quoi!

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire suivis par Ron et Hermione, complètement hilares. Puis Hermione reprit la parole.

- Il y a un truc que j'ai toujours voulu savoir mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre.

- Vas-y, dis toujours.

- Et bien, Harry et Ginny, vous avez vu nos souvenirs quand on s'exerçait pour détruire les horcruxes.

- Oui, acquiesça Ginny.

- Et…

- Et tu voudrais savoir quels étaient les notre?, ajouta la petite rousse en souriant.

- J'avoue, je suis curieuse.

- Moi…j'ai choisi l'un de mes premiers souvenirs dans le monde de la magie. Un certain voyage dans le Poudlard Express avec un rat qui ne voulait pas changer de couleur, murmura Harry en rougissant.

Ron, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard plein d'émotions, de souvenirs, d'amitié et de nostalgie aussi.

- Il n'y a pas de mystères s'agissant du mien. C'était quand Harry est venu ouvrir la chambre des secrets et qu'il m'a sorti de là, souffla Ginny.

Là encore, ils échangèrent un regard, beaucoup plus lourd cette fois-ci. Et Harry reprit la parole avec une voix plus grave. 

- Oui, il y a eu des moments horribles aussi.

- L'enterrement de Dumbledore a sans aucun doute était le pire pour moi, se rappela Ron d'un air grave.

- Oui, pour moi aussi, ajouta Hermione.

- J'ai été encore plus triste quand je suis allée chercher Harry près du corps de Dumbledore au pied de la tour d'astronomie, avoua Ginny.

- L'enterrement de Dumbledore était très dur mais j'ai été encore plus choqué quand je suis revenu avec le corps de Cédric Diggory.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce quand Ginny intervint.

- Il s'agissait de moments pénibles et douloureux, mais les bons ont été plus nombreux. Heureusement!

- Et puis il y a eu aussi des moments simplement tristes…

- J'étais triste de ne plus parler à Hermione quand je sortais avec Lavande, avoua Ron tout bas.

- Et j'étais triste quand on ne se parlait plus à cause de Pattenrond en troisième année, ajouta la jeune fille tendrement.

- Et moi j'étais triste de ne plus parler à Ron après l'histoire de la coupe de feu.

- Mais que serait la vie sans quelques petites disputes…du moment qu'on se réconcilie après…, remarqua Ginny en leur adressant un regard tendre.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup rigolé à Poudlard, constata Ron dans un sourire.

- Poudlard m'a manqué. C'est plus qu'une école. C'est une façon de vivre, approuva Hermione.

- Oui, c'était sans aucun doute, une très bonne expérience, malgré Voldemort et tout ça…c'était génial. Après tout sans Poudlard, on ne se serait jamais rencontré, dit Harry.

- Et je me dirais peut être encore que mon frère est un imbécile, plaisanta Ginny.

- Et que ma petite sœur est une peste, ajouta Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est vrai. Harry et moi on ne vous aurait jamais rencontré s'il n'y avait pas eu Poudlard.

- Et on aurait loupé quelque chose, constata Ron en embrassant Hermione sur le front.

- C'est certain, approuva sa sœur en souriant à Harry.

- Je serai sans doute encore chez les Dursley ou je les aurais enfermés dans leur saleté de voiture, dit Harry en riant.

- Et Hermione serait mariée à un dentiste ou un truc comme ça, un truc de moldus quoi, ajouta Ron en soupirant tandis que ses trois amis éclataient de rire

- Oui, nous avons eu de belles années, remplies de fou rire, de disputes, de mystères…et d'histoire d'amour…

- Et nous en aurons encore, c'est certain, acquiesça Ron en posant un regard tendre sur ses amis et sur sa sœur.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que vous regrettez?, demanda Ginny dans un regard interrogateur.

- Des regrets? Oui, je regrette de ne pas avoir demandé à Hermione de m'accompagner au bal du tournoi des trois sorciers, on aurait pu s'éviter quelques disputes superflues, répondit Ron, sans quitter Ginny des yeux.

- Et je regrette que tu ne l'ais pas fait, confirma Hermione dans un sourire un peu amer. Mais sortir ensemble ne nous a jamais empêchés de nous disputer…

- C'est vrai mais au moins on aurait eu des réconciliations très sympas…

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir connu davantage Neville, c'était quelqu'un de bien et il ne le savait pas, ajouta Ginny en soupirant. Et c'était un très bon danseur… Harry, tu ne dis rien?

- Parce que je n'ai rien à dire, je ne regrette rien de particulier. Bien entendu, je pourrais dire que je regrette de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec Sirius ou de tenter de changer les idées reçues de Drago Malefoy mais à vrai dire, je ne regrette rien en particulier. Les moments douloureux nous ont rapprochés et nous ont permis de finir par faire ce que nous avons fait. Poudlard m'a donné des amis et je n'en avais jamais eu avant. Je n'ai pas seulement trouvé des amis en fait, vous êtes ma véritable famille.

Le silence n'était plus oppressant ou chargé de sous-entendus, cette fois-ci ils profitaient de ce silence pour dire tout bas ce qu'ils pensaient en leur for intérieur, l'amitié qui les unissait était fantastique et unique.

Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait eu de vrais amis avant de se rencontrer. Ils formaient une vraie famille. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler. Si Dumbledore avait été vivant, il leur aurait sans doute affirmer que c'était cela l'amour, plus encore que le pouvoir qu'il renfermait, l'amour leur avait permis de se rencontrer, c'était là que l'on trouvait la révélation de la puissance de l'amour.

- Allez! Sur ces bonnes paroles, on va se coucher, dit Ginny en se levant.

- Tout le monde dort ici ce soir?, demanda Harry en ramassant sa tasse.

- Bien sur, Hermione, tu dors ici n'est-ce pas?, s'inquiéta Ron.

- Oui, je suppose que la nouvelle chambre d'amis m'accueillera cette nuit, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Certainement pas!, s'exclama Ginny. Tu peux dormir dans la chambre de Ron si tu veux, maman m'a dit qu'elle lui avait préparé une surprise.

- Ouah, génial, allez on va se coucher, approuva Ron dans un grand sourire à l'attention d'Hermione qui rougissait quelque peu.

- Harry, tu viens dormir avec moi?, demanda Ginny avec un regard entendu.

- Euh oui, si tu…

- Quoi? Harry dors avec toi?, demanda Ron ébahi.

- Ron, tais toi, si je peux dormir dans ta chambre, Harry peux…

- Mais…

- Chut, allez viens!, l'interrompit Hermione en soupirant.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans leurs chambres pour se retrouver enfin seuls. Ginny se blottit tout contre Harry dans un soupir de bonheur. Le jeune homme l'embrassa avant de lui dire bonne nuit et la serra contre lui le reste de la nuit. Il était heureux de retrouver celle qu'il avait attendue, celle qui lui avait donné le courage qui lui manquait lors de son stage d'auror, celle avec qui il avait partagé des épreuves terribles, celle qui partagerait sans doute encore bon nombre de ses souvenirs.

Pendant ce temps là, Ron découvrait avec délice que ses parents avaient mis un lit immense dans sa chambre. Sa mère avait certainement considéré que sa haute stature ne tiendrait pas dans son petit lit de jeune homme et elle avait agrandi sa chambre avec la magie.

- Ouah, et en plus il est vachement plus confortable. Allez viens l'essayer Hermione.

La jeune fille lui accorda un sourire mais continua à défaire sa malle. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraîna à ses cotés sur le lit. Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle en écartant des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

- C'est sympa de se retrouver là non?.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle en dessinant la courbe de ses muscles sous son pull.

- Je me répète c'est sur, mais tu m'as énormément manqué.

- Je voulais venir mais je n'ai pas osé, avoua Hermione sans quitter son regard.

- J'ai rêvé de toi presque toutes les nuits. Je parlais de toi sans arrêt. Les autres joueurs te connaissent aussi bien que moi je te connais. Tu aurais du venir ou me laisser venir, reprocha doucement Ron à la jeune fille.

- Il valait peut être mieux que l'on attende pour se revoir. Et ce soir, j'ai été aussi heureuse que lors de notre bal à Poudlard.

- "Notre" bal! J'adore quand tu dis "notre" en me regardant comme ça… Hermione, je voudrais que l'on soit toujours ensemble maintenant. Alors promets moi de rester avec moi. Pour cette nuit d'abord. Puis pour demain matin et autant de temps que tu le voudras.

- Et si je veux toute la vie?, demanda la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

- Alors tu me rendras le plus heureux des hommes!, dit Ron en éclatant de rire.

- Très bien, alors je vais mettre mon pyjama et je reviens.

Un instant plus tard, Ron enlevait son pull, enfilait un pantalon de pyjama et un T-shirt et se blottissait sous les draps en l'attendant. Il était déjà très tard et Hermione se dépêcha de venir se réfugier sous la couette à son tour. Ron l'enlaça et posa son menton sur les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle ne dormait pas, il pouvait le deviner à sa respiration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, je me disais simplement que…

- Que quoi?

- Que j'étais heureuse que tu sois là.

- Mais tu savais que je serai là, on s'étais promis de…

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas, l'interrompit Hermione avant de reprendre dans un souffle. Tu te rappelles cette nuit-là, avec les inferi?

- Oui, répondit Ron dans un murmure.

- Je crois que j'ai eu encore plus peur que cette nuit-là. J'avais peur que tu ais une autre vie, avoua la jeune femme doucement

- Une autre vie?, interrogea Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne comprends pas?

- Non, je t'avoue que non, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour comprendre avant les autres, répondit Ron en souriant.

- Je veux dire que…tu aurais pu…revenir avec quelqu'un…

- Ah…oui, il y avait bien ma fiancée qui avait envie de venir mais…, dit Ron avec une pointe d'hésitation.

- Quoi?

Hermione s'était immédiatement redressée et Ron était sur que si elle avait été debout, elle l'aurait giflé mais il se mit à rire et elle se radoucit.

- Mais non enfin Hermione, si je m'étais fiancé sans en parler à ma mère, elle m'aurait tué…et toi aussi, dit-il en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Oui…et pas forcément dans cet ordre!, répondit-elle sous un œil suspicieux.

- Ouhla, j'ai peur!

- Je te préviens Ronald, je connais un sort capable de te faire beaucoup souffrir!

- Endoloris?, interrogea Ron avec une pointe d'appréhension.

- Pire que ça!, avoua Hermione.

- C'est quoi?, reprit le jeune homme avec cette fois-ci beaucoup de curiosité.

- Les chatouilles, admit-elle en riant. Tu es très chatouilleux si je me souviens bien, ajouta Hermione en passant un doigt sur ses abdominaux ce qui provoqua un frisson dans tous son corps.

- Tu es cruelle ma chérie, attesta Ron en riant.

- Quoi?, s'exclama la jeune fille en se relevant une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es cruelle, répéta Ron sans comprendre.

- Non, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ENSUITE?, insista Hermione avec un air concentré.

- Ma chérie?, reprit-il en se concentrant.

- Oui, c'est ça, tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça, dit Hermione avec le même ton.

- Je trouve que ça sonne bien dans ma bouche!, plaisanta Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Non sérieusement, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu trop…

- Officiel?

- Oui.

- Tu ne veux pas être ma petite-amie officielle?

- Seulement si tu le veux aussi, répondit Hermione précipitamment.

- Parfait on est d'accord alors, allez bonne nuit!

- Ron?, dit Hermione après une minute de silence.

- Mmmm?

- Je suis ta petite amie officielle?

- Oui.

- Alors embrasse moi qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Ron sourit dans la nuit et s'exécuta. Hermione était la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde pour lui et ça lui faisait un bien fou de la retrouver. Un bien fou. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il remarqua qu'elle se serrait très fort contre lui.

- Encore un petit problème?, demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.

- Tu es heureux Ron? Je veux dire…vraiment heureux.

- Et bien si on m'avait posé la question hier, j'aurais sans doute dit non. Mais là ce soir…je sais pas…c'est bien une question de fille ça…, grogna Ron.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu répondu non hier?

- Je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas. Ces cauchemars…J'adore le Quidditch mais ça ne suffit pas. J'attendais davantage de la vie.

- A quoi tu rêvais quand tu étais jeune?

- A la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui je suppose: être un grand joueur, avoir une jolie fille dans mes bras, à ceci près que je n'imaginais pas que Voldemort reviendrait. Et toi?

- Certainement pas à être une sorcière mais je rêvais de faire de brillantes études c'est certain et avoir un gentil prince charmant.

- Tu es déçue?, demanda Ron légèrement inquiet.

- Non, pas du prince charmant, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui.

Brièvement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'il lui souriait. Ils n'étaient peut être pas tout à fait heureux mais au moins ils étaient ensemble.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse alors?

- Il y a quelques années je me demandais où je serais et je n'imaginais pas qu'il y aurait autant de morts dans notre vie…

- Je comprends.

- Et toi Ron, ou t'imaginais-tu?

- Il y a quelques années?

- Oui.

- Pour te dire franchement Hermione, je ne me voyais nulle part. Je pensais que je serai mort, ajouta Ron avec franchise.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Si elle avait été tout à fait honnête, elle aussi aurait admis qu'elle s'imaginait déjà morte mais cela aurait conduit à admettre qu'elle était soulagée et heureuse de ne pas faire partie des morts. Elle était heureuse que Ron ne soit pas mort. Cela n'ôtait rien à sa peine quand elle pensait à Hagrid ou à Neville mais en étant tout à fait honnête, elle aurait eu encore plus de peine si ça avait été Ron.

Le jeune homme soupira, en se disant qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du être aussi scrupuleux et lui mentir, cette réponse semblait la bouleverser. En tous cas, il voyait des étoiles briller dans ses yeux légèrement plus humides que d'habitude.

- Je suis heureux parce que tu es avec moi et pas avec un de ces petits blondinets de Poudlard qui te tournaient autour ou avec un espagnol un peu trop beau à mon goût. Mais je pense qu'il nous faudra encore un peu de temps pour être pleinement heureux.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse quand tu es là…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Bon, allez, maintenant qu'on a répondu à nos questions existentielles hyper importantes, on va dormir, reprit Ron en la calant contre son torse.

- Bonne nuit Ron…et merci de m'avoir entendu ce soir là…dans le lac…

- Merci de m'avoir appelé…merci de me supporter, répondit-il dans un clin d'œil.


	56. Chapter 56

_Coucou c'est re-moi, je sais je suis impardonnable d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps mais vraiment ces dernières semaines ont été trés trés agitées donc j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de venir m'occuper de ma fic, j'espère que ce délai d'attente ne vous empêchera pas de lire (voire même d'aimer) ce chapitre qui me tient assez coeur, enfin surtout la fin..._

_Comme je n'ai encore pas eu le temps de faire des réponses personnalisées aux reviews je tenais tout de même à vous remercier alors merci à:_

_Karedwen (ma ptite puce, qui connait déjà la fin de cette fic lol), Sarah (qui me fait toujours des reviews adorables et pleines d'encouragements), Etoiledeneige (qui me suit depuis pas mal de temps déjà), Miranda (dont j'admire beaucoup les fics), Sostomate (dont les menaces sont toujours hilarantes), Patoche (à qui je réponds vite fait: Non pour le moment cette fic n'aura rien à voir avec celles que j'ai déjà écrites mais je vais peut-etre faire un petit OS genre "19 ans aprés" on verra), Julie Winchester (que j'espère ne jamais décevoir à chaque chapitre), Manon (qui est un monstre de gentillesse), et enfin ma petite Shumeyo (qui écrit une fic...comment dirais-je...passionnante...tiens d'ailleurs JE VEUX LA SUITE lol), et aussi à tous les autres qui me lisent et sans qui...franchement, j'aurais pas eu le courage ni même l'envie de continuer. Alors MERCI, MERCI et encore MERCI. Voilà j'arrête ce petit passage larmoyant (allez quoi ce ne sont pas encore les adieux...), et je vous laisse à ce chapitre...BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

Le lendemain, Mrs Weasley les accueillit avec un gros câlin dans la cuisine. Elle était toujours aussi heureuse de les avoir à la maison et voulait le leur faire savoir. Ils s'organisèrent une journée tranquille au Terrier pour profiter de ce qui leur avait tant manqué. 

Dans l'après-midi, ils se rendirent sur le chemin de Traverse. Quelques sorciers les reconnurent mais aucun d'eux ne les importuna, ils se contentèrent de les saluer d'un signe de tête. Ron insista pour se rendre dans le magasin de Quidditch où il s'acheta de nouvelles tenues et de nouvelles chaussures de Quidditch, en passant devant les gants de gardien, il précisa:

- Je ne m'achète pas de nouveaux gants, j'ai toujours ceux qu'Harry m'a offert, je les rafistole de temps en temps.

- C'est mignon, Ronnie est sentimental, se moqua Ginny tandis que Ron la fusillait du regard.

- Tu ne regardes pas les nouveaux balais?, demanda Harry en lorgnant sur le nouveau nimbus 2007.

- Non, nos balais sont fournis par les équipes et j'aime bien mon vieux balai…après tout je suis le sentimental de la famille, ironisa t-il en lançant un regard à sa sœur. Et puis ton éclair de feu est mieux que le nimbus 2007 crois-moi. Ses performances techniques sont beaucoup plus agréables et…

Ils discutèrent de Quidditch encore quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione n'insiste pour se rendre chez Mrs Guipure, elle avait besoin de robes plus chaudes pour passer l'hiver. Ginny s'était offert de nouvelles robes achetées à Paris juste avant son retour mais en Espagne, il ne faisait pas assez froid, même l'hiver, pour tenir la fraîcheur qui s'était répandue dans Londres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite au chaudron baveur pour discuter avec Tom des derniers potins. Une vieille connaissance vint alors les saluer. Lavande Brown qui se jeta dans les bras de Ron en criant son prénom au milieu du pub.

- Lavande! Salut!, dit le jeune homme totalement étonné de la voir débouler comme ça.

- Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez rentrés. Ou aviez-vous disparus ces derniers mois?, répondit Lavande en embrassant les quatre amis à tour de rôle. Il faut absolument que vous veniez samedi?

- Samedi?, s'enquit Ginny après avoir grimacé sous l'embrassade un peu trop appuyée de Lavande.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant?

- Non, apparemment pas, répondit Hermione un peu sarcastique.

- Oh la, la, mais une soirée des anciens est organisé à Poudlard, pour tous ceux qui étaient là quand…

- Ah, je vois, intervint Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Samedi? On n'a pas quelque chose de prévu?, ajouta t-il en lançant un coup d'œil aux autres.

- Euh si, il me semble que nous devons aller…, commença Harry.

- Oh, non, ce n'est pas possible, il faut que vous soyez là, pour prendre des nouvelles des autres et tout ça. Tes frères vont venir Ron.

- Mes frères? Lesquels?, demanda le jeune homme étonné.

- Fred et George bien entendu. Et puis il y aura Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma et votre amie Luna.

- Luna? Luna Lovegood?, l'interrompit Harry.

- Oui tout à fait, confirma Lavande en s'asseyant à leur table.

- Comment va-t-elle?, s'enquit Ginny.

- Et bien tu le sauras, si tu viens, répondit la jeune fille.

- Bon très bien, nous viendrons, trancha Hermione sous le regard étonné des deux garçons.

- Parfait, s'exclama Lavande en se levant d'un ton ravi. Je dois vous laisser, il faut que j'achète une robe de soirée. C'est moi qui m'occupe des réjouissances, je vais vous mettre à notre table.

- Avec Luna?, insista Ginny.

- Euh…oui bien entendu. Alors à samedi, la soirée commence à 19 heures, ne soyez pas en retard.

La jeune fille s'éloigna d'un pas léger sous le regard perplexe de ses anciens camarades. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu à l'angle du pub, ils se tournèrent tous vers Hermione qui soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Quoi? J'avais bien envie de retourner à Poudlard. Vous disiez vous-même hier que l'école vous manquait. Et puis c'est une occasion de revoir les autres, non?

- Oui c'est sur mais retourner à Poudlard…

- …ça risque d'être un peu difficile…psychologiquement je veux dire…

- Oui, peut être, mais quand on tombe de l'hippogriffe, il faut remonter tout de suite…

- Sauf que nous on a attendu un an, remarqua Ron.

- Tant pis, Hermione a raison, on devra bien retourner à Poudlard un jour ou l'autre alors…, acheva Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Alors on y retourne samedi prochain, pour une soirée avec Lavande, conclut Ron en avalant une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

Poudlard leur apparaissait comme dans leurs souvenirs. Majestueuse. Lumineuse. Grandiose. Tous les quatre s'étaient arrêtés devant le portail et fixaient maintenant leur ancienne école. Contre toute attente ce n'était pas les mauvais souvenirs qui refaisaient surfaces mais plutôt les bons, ceux qui leur arrachaient un sourire plutôt qu'une larme, même si la première image qu'ils avaient vue en arrivant, représentait effectivement la bataille de Poudlard telle qu'ils s'en souvenaient.

Des milliers de petites lumières semblaient scintiller dans la grande salle. A plusieurs reprises différents groupes d'anciens élèves étaient passés devant eux en riant et en se dirigeant à pas rapides vers leur ancienne école. Eux ne bougeaient toujours pas, ils contemplaient ce qu'avait été leur vie d'avant comme ils disaient. Leur vie, avant d'avoir tuer Voldemort.

Si on leur avait demandé de retourner à l'époque où ils étaient élèves à Poudlard, ils se seraient sans aucun doute mis à rire mais dans leur cœur ils savaient que ce qu'ils avaient vécu là représentait certainement une bonne partie de leurs plus belles années. Y retourner, signifiait pour eux tourner une page et admettre qu'ils ne faisaient plus partie des élèves de l'école. Malgré tout, l'école ferait toujours partie d'eux, ils en étaient tous conscients.

- Allez, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, soupira Ron.

- C'est difficile de savoir si ça me fait plaisir de revenir ou pas, déclara Ginny.

- Viens! On va aller voir si Rusard est toujours aussi aimable.

- Et si Rogue nous aime toujours autant, ajouta Harry en riant à son tour.

Tout en plaisantant, ils avançaient vers leur ancienne école. Instinctivement, ils se tournèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. Elle était toujours là, on pouvait encore voir quelques traces de brûlures sur les murs mais elle avait également été réparé et Harry aurait juré que c'était Graup qui s'était chargé des réparations. On voyait les planches grossièrement clouées pour boucher les trous percés dans les murs par des sortilèges. Hagrid aurait aimé ça.

Ils préférèrent tourner la tête vers le château sans faire de commentaires. La neige avait fait son arrivée et de gros flocons tombaient maintenant dans le parc de Poudlard rendant le paysage presque féerique.

A leur arrivée en bas des marches du grand hall, ils ne marquèrent aucun temps d'arrêt de peur de ne plus pouvoir continuer à marcher. Le grand hall était très bien décoré avec des guirlandes multicolores qui scintillaient de feux follets. Hermione sourit, ils retrouvaient leurs automatismes. Par exemple à leur entrée, ils avaient tous tourner la tête pour voir les sabliers et savoir quelle maison était en tête. Ils eurent la satisfaction de voir que le sablier de Gryffondor était rempli de gros rubis, la relève était assurée.

- Harry!

Une bourrasque à tête blonde dégringola les escaliers, sauta la marche escamotables et se précipita sur le petit groupe pour enfin freiner juste devant Harry.

- Dennis! Salut!

La tornade revêtait en effet un nom, c'était Dennis Crivey, le petit frère de Colin Crivey, un grand fan d'Harry qui prenait sans cesse des photos de lui pendant sa deuxième année. Ils étaient à Gryffondor tous les deux.

- Je suis content que vous soyez revenu, j'attends ici depuis presque une heure, je vous guettais.

- C'est gentil Dennis, je suis heureux de te revoir aussi. Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien, tu sais je suis en septième année maintenant!

- Ah oui, ça se passe bien?, demanda Harry vaguement gêné tandis que ses amis étaient pris d'un fou rire à ses côtés.

- Génial, on a un nouveau prof de créatures magiques, il est excellent, évidemment j'aimais bien Hagrid mais celui-là…Wahou!

- Ah bon?, interrogea Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, par Merlin Mr Weasley, vous êtes là aussi, je voulais vous demander justement vous le connaissez ce nouveau prof? Parce qu'il porte le même nom que vous et…

- Oui, je le connais un peu…

- Bon, Dennis, on va te laisser, on est attendu, intervint Harry.

- Je comprends, amusez-vous bien. Nous on doit manger dans nos salles communes ce soir…

Dennis s'éclipsa comme il était venu: en courant. La grande salle était tout aussi merveilleuse que dans leurs souvenirs. Le plafond magique montrait une nuit étoilée et les flocons de neige qui tombaient donnaient une profondeur au ciel. C'était une nuit magique.

Ils entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent près de la table des Gryffondors. Nombreux étaient les gens qu'ils connaissaient. Mais ils regrettèrent immédiatement de ne pas voir la silhouette massive de Hagrid ou le regard un peu perdu de Neville. Ils leur manquaient déjà.

Ils pouvaient voir certains de leurs anciens camarades se saluer et rire. Seamus Finnigan était avec Dean Thomas, vraisemblablement ils se rappelaient de bons souvenirs en se donnant des tapes dans le dos. Parvati Patil ainsi que sa sœur Padma évoluaient dans l'assemblée en compagnie de Lavande qui se considérait apparemment comme la maîtresse de maison.

Hermione serra plus fort la main de Ron. Elle était anxieuse. Ils l'étaient tous. Luna Lovegood apparut alors dans leur champ de vision. Elle semblait toujours la même, mais Harry se fit la réflexion qu'elle était peut être un peu plus réveillée que dans son souvenir.

- Salut, dit-elle dans un petit sourire.

- Luna! On est heureux de te voir, s'exclama Ginny en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi. Je me disais que si vous ne répondiez pas à mes lettres c'est que vous aviez peut-être étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban, répondit la jeune fille sous le regard à la fois stupéfait et un peu amusé de ses amis.

- Euh…non…on était simplement partis en voyage, annonça Harry en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire.

- Alors et toi, que fais-tu?, demanda Ginny en donnant un coup de pied à Ron pour qu'il arrête de rire.

- Oh moi, je suis revenue à Poudlard pour terminer ma septième année, c'était très amusant et maintenant je vais travailler avec mon père dans son journal. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, on a beaucoup de mystères à résoudre…

- Oh, j'en suis sure, déclara Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Tu viendras t'asseoir avec nous?, demanda Ginny.

- Bien sur, je viendrais pour le dessert. A tout à l'heure.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard amusé. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Hermione vit alors arriver Lavande Brown qui venait de les apercevoir.

- Ah, vous êtes venu. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que…enfin…allez vous asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, on a changé d'idée et la soirée se déroulera exactement comme les festins de nos études, à la différence qu'à la fin, il y aura une petite soirée dansante.

- Super, merci Lavande, répondit Hermione en se plaçant juste devant Ron.

- Pas de problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous voulez discuter, reprit la jeune fille en lançant un bref coup d'œil à Ron qui la regardait un peu effrayé.

Hermione se retourna vers Ron, visiblement elle attendait une réaction mais Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui exaspéra encore davantage la jeune femme qui se dirigea seule vers la table des Gryffondors. Dean et Seamus les accueillirent avec des sourires ravis. Parvati se joignit au petit groupe qui venait de se former.

- Alors quoi de neuf les jeunes?, demanda Dean.

- Et vous?, interrogea Harry qui n'avait pas envie de parler de lui pour le moment.

- Ouais qu'est-ce que vous devenez les gars?, dit Ron en donnant une tape dans le dos de Seamus qui fut projeté en avant par sa frappe.

- Je suis à Sainte Mangouste, au département recherche, je viens juste de finir mon stage en tant que médicomage, répondit Dean alors que Seamus crachouillait en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Vraiment? Alors comment c'était?, demanda Ginny très intéressée.

- Super, on a étudié toutes les matières mais au bout de 3 mois, j'ai pu choisir ma spécialisation. Je m'occupe des sortilèges ratés.

- Et c'est dur?

- Oui, un peu mais les médicomages sont tous très gentils ou presque.

Ginny et Dean passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à parler des médicomages et des épreuves pour la formation. Ils étaient sortis ensemble et Harry se montra quelque peu démonstratif envers la jeune fille pour rappeler à Dean que Ginny n'était pas libre.

- Et toi Seamus?, interrogea Hermione.

- Oh, moi, j'ai passé les tests pour devenir jurisconsultas mais je les ai ratés alors je suis entré au ministère de la magie, à l'office des portoloins.

Comme Ginny, Hermione ne cessa de poser des questions sur la difficulté des tests de jurisconsultas qu'au dessert. Et au plus grand bonheur de Ron, elle déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres quand il lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne s'était pas beaucoup occupé de lui.

Lavande avait dit vrai, c'était assez agréable de revenir à Poudlard pour revoir tous les anciens. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, future Weasley, et Alicia Spinnet, étaient là également, elles discutaient avec les jumeaux et Lee Jordan. Pour eux, ce n'était pas vraiment des retrouvailles, ils se voyaient tous les jours mais ils se tapaient dans le dos comme s'il s'agissait de retrouver de vieux amis que l'on n'a pas vu depuis 20 ans.

Quand la soirée dansante commença, ce fut Harry et Ron qui entraînèrent les jeunes filles sur la piste de danse. Les nombreuses soirées auxquelles ils avaient du assister en leur honneur après la chute de Voldemort, leur avaient permis d'apprendre à danser correctement et ils n'étaient plus du tout angoissés à l'idée de valser devant tout le monde.

- Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose?, murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione alors qu'ils évoluaient doucement au milieu d'autres couples enlacés.

- Euh…, fit Hermione en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- 'Mione!, s'exclama son cavalier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais si bien entendu, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Hermione Granger, acceptez-vous que je vous embrasse?, demanda Ron comme s'ils étaient revenus deux ans auparavant.

- Je commençais à me dire que tu ne me poserais jamais la question, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

Ron se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un furtif baiser. A nouveau, ils eurent l'impression que toute l'école avait les yeux rivés sur eux, la différence avec la dernière fois c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de surprise mais d'admiration que l'on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans leur vieille salle commune dans la tour de Gryffondor, les élèves étaient couchés et seuls quelques anciens élèves nostalgiques déambulaient dans la petite salle ronde. Ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée en caressant le cuir usé de leurs doigts et en se remémorant toutes les soirées qu'ils avaient passées là à étudier.

Lavande vint tous les chercher quelques temps plus tard. Leurs anciens professeurs venaient de faire leur entrée dans la grande salle après avoir surveillé les élèves de Poudlard. Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée et Lavande en profita pour attraper le bras de Ron à qui elle posa toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables tandis qu'Hermione se hâtait vers ses anciens professeurs en oubliant totalement de surveiller son petit ami.

- Alors Ron qu'as-tu fait depuis qu'on est parti de Poudlard?, demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

- Oh, je fais du Quidditch, répondit Ron.

- Vraiment? Tu vas entrer dans une équipe connue?

- Eh bien, je suppose que maintenant je peux le dire…oui je vais intégrer une équipe du Championnat.

- Laquelle?

- Tu verras bien. Et puis, si je me souviens bien, ça ne t'a jamais beaucoup passionné le Quidditch!

- Oh si, beaucoup, surtout quand l'un des joueurs est un de mes plus proches amis.

Ron ne se serait pas vraiment considéré comme l'un des plus proches amis de Lavande, mais il s'abstint de répondre. Après tout ils étaient sortis ensemble, elle considérait peut être cela comme une clef pour être ami avec elle.

- Et toi Lavande qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Des photos!

- Tu veux dire que tu prends des photos?, lui demanda Ron un peu dubitatif, ce qui fit pouffer de rire la jeune fille.

- Non, bien sur que non, c'est moi que l'on prend en photo, je suis mannequin pour sorcière hebdo et pour d'autres magazines dont deux moldus.

- Vraiment?

Le jeune homme vit alors Hermione arriver comme un demi-géant en colère et leur foncer dessus. Apparemment, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup leur discussion. Elle attrapa le bras de Ron et l'entraîna vers leurs places tandis que Lavande affichait une moue dubitative en se demandant ce qu'un garçon comme Ron faisait avec une fille comme Hermione…mais après tout, il y avait bien d'autres garçons très mignons à cette soirée!

- Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore avec cette idiote?

- Lavande? Rien, elle me demandait ce que je faisais et je faisais pareil. Et puis, on n'est plus des gamins Hermione, je ne drague plus tout ce qui bouge, maugréa Ron.

- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?, interrogea Hermione, vaguement intéressée.

- Des photos, répondit Ron sur le même ton que Lavande quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ça veut dire qu'elle prend…

- Non, non, elle est mannequin pour des magazines apparemment.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, il est vrai que Lavande était très jolie mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ferait une carrière plutôt du genre de celle de Rita Skeeter, à toujours chercher des ragots là où il n'y en avait pas. Savoir que Lavande était mannequin n'avait rien d'une bonne nouvelle.

- Alors elle est mannequin?, reprit-elle après un bref silence.

- Oui, répondit Ron en observant ses anciens camarades évoluer sur la piste.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie.

- Ouais.

- Alors tu es d'accord? Elle est jolie?

Hermione avait employé un ton un peu brusque et Ron se tourna vers elle. Visiblement la jalousie qu'elle ressentait à l'époque de Poudlard à l'égard de son ancienne petite amie n'avait pas disparue. Ron lui sourit.

- Oui, c'est sur que Lavande est jolie mais je m'en fiche puisque ce soir je suis avec la fille la plus jolie qui existe.

Hermione soupira mais répondit à son sourire. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la vérité mais du moment que Ron était heureux d'être avec elle, rien n'importait davantage. La jeune fille l'entraîna à la rencontre du professeur Mc Gonagall qui les accueillit avec un sourire attendri.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Heureuse de vous voir Mr Weasley.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Ron vous savez, remarqua le jeune homme.

- Pas tant que vous serez encore dans cette école Mr Weasley. Même si vous n'êtes plus élève… Alors Miss Granger m'a rapporté vos exploits sportifs, ajouta-t-elle tandis que Ron rougissait.

- Euh, exploits, il ne faut rien exagérer tout de même. Et vous? Toujours directrice et prof?

- Oui mais pour une année encore seulement, l'année prochaine, j'ai bien l'intention de demander au conseil d'administration de trouver un nouveau directeur…

- Je comprends. Vous ne voulez pas abandonner vos élèves.

- Exactement Mr Weasley, répondit-elle avec un sourire pincé.

- Que serait Gryffondor sans sa directrice préférée?

Mc Gonagall pouffa de rire. Malgré toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire quand ils étaient à l'école, elle avait toujours eu une sorte de tendresse pour eux. Tous ses élèves avaient une place particulière dans son cœur mais ces trois là…

- Je ne vais pas donner des points à Gryffondor pour ce compliment Mr Weasley mais j'y pense très sérieusement, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil en retournant à sa place.

Ron et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin parmi les élèves et retrouvèrent Harry et Ginny pour aller discuter avec leurs autres professeurs. Ils virent Rogue un peu plus loin et tentèrent de l'éviter mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à le faire quand ils étaient élèves, ils n'y arrivèrent pas plus ce soir là.

- Alors Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pas revenu à Poudlard pour résoudre un nouveau mystère tout de même?

- Non, Professeur, ce soir je ne fais que me vanter, répondit Harry tandis que ses amis se retenaient d'éclater de rire.

Rogue leur adressa un regard mauvais pourtant teinté d'une certaine forme de malice avant de leur tourner le dos. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard hilare en secouant la tête. Décidément, Rogue n'avait pas changé malgré la grande bataille et malgré le professeur Winston.

- Ou est le professeur Winston?, interrogea Ron en regardant partout autour d'eux.

- Elle est retournée dans son ancienne école, ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau professeur, répondit Harry.

Sans être aussi proches qu'avec Sirius, sa marraine avait tenu à ce qu'ils gardent des contacts réguliers. Harry apprenait peu à peu à la connaître même s'il savait que rien ne remplacerait Sirius ou Lupin, elle lui avait raconté certaines anecdotes sur la scolarité de sa mère.

Hermione tira frénétiquement sur la manche de Ron jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retourne pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait. D'un geste de la tête, elle lui indiqua la porte de la grande salle. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois dans cette direction et observèrent silencieusement Drago Malefoy qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans toute la grande salle. Tout le monde l'observait en silence. Drago baissait les yeux devant tout ce monde. Harry se dit qu'il avait du faire un effort considérable pour avoir le courage de revenir à Poudlard.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard, apparemment ils avaient tous eu la même idée mais avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de la mettre en œuvre. Un cri retentit au fond de la salle. Pansy Parkinson s'était remise de ses émotions et courait à la rencontre de Malefoy.

- Drago!

Elle sauta dans les bras de son ami et à la surprise générale, l'embrassa goulûment. A nouveau les quatre amis se regardèrent à nouveau, si Pansy avait permis de rompre la glace, c'était un peu à eux de faciliter la réinsertion de Malefoy.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les élèves et s'arrêtèrent juste devant le jeune couple enlacé. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur eux maintenant et attendaient de voir leurs réactions. Drago leva les yeux vers eux. Quand il croisa le regard de Ron, celui-ci se souvint: "les gens que j'aime". Visiblement, Drago avait voulu parler de Pansy. Ron savait ce que c'était. Jamais il ne pourrait complètement pardonner ou faire confiance à Drago, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais il comprenait que l'on puisse être terrifié à l'idée de perdre celle que l'on aime. Au point de faire des choses affreuses.

Ils s'avancèrent encore de quelques pas et Ron tendit la main à Drago, comme pour sceller quelque chose. Drago serra la main qu'il lui tendait, puis serra celle d'Harry. Sans un mot, il salua les jeunes filles d'un geste discret de la tête.

Les professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonagall furent les premiers à applaudir bientôt suivis par toute l'école. Aucun des intéressés ne souriait, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir, la réconciliation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard aurait du intervenir depuis plus de 1000 ans, et il avait fallu beaucoup d'épreuves et de drames pour en arriver là.

* * *

_Voilà, ce n'est toujours pas la fin mais je tenais beaucoup à ce que ce chapitre se termine de cette façon, j'aime bien Drago Malefoy et je pensais qu'il changerait avec le temps, en tous cas c'était ma vision des choses...voilà, je vous laisse en vous promettant de ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour le prochain chapitre qui pourrait arriver en fin de semaine prochaine. Gros bisous comme d'habitude...et si vous pouviez me laisser une 'tite review histoire de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait vraiment trés plaisir..._


	57. Chapter 57

_Coucou tout le monde, vous avez vu j'ai mis moins de temps là hein...ça s'arrange...lol bon allez trêve de plaisanteries, je vous fais un petit topo sur les dernières reviews et c'est parti pour le nouveau chapitre..._

_Alors ça va aller relativement vite parce que je n'ai plus trop de reviews, à mon avis vous vous lassez quelque peu et il est temps que cette fic se termine lol...allez encore un petit effort c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre donc on y va... _

_Donc voici les réponses aux reviews des chapitres 54, 55 et 56 que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de publier jusqu'à maintenant:_

_le chapitre 54:_

_- **Mirandae**: Cette fameuse discussion au coin du feu m'a pris énormément de temps je savais à quoi je voulais en venir mais j'ai vraiment galéré pour l'écrire, contente que le rendu t'ai plu. Bisous_

_- **Karedwen**: ma chouchinette (lol c'est bizarre comme surnom hein) j'ai hate de lire tes fics ma belle, bisous et comme d'hab à lundi lol._

_- **Sarah**: coucou la puce, désolée si je ne t'ai toujours pas envoyé de mail mais comme tu vois je suis limite débordée mais promis je t'en envoie un pour qu'on papote un peu j'espère que ces derniers chapitres vont te plaire, ils vont raconter un petit peu ma vision de ce qui se passe ensuite. Bisous_

_- **Patoche**: comme d'habitude je suis en retard, tu as raison les moments de retrouvailles ne sont sans doute pas mon fort mais j'espère que ça t'aura plu quand même gros bisous_

_- **sostomate9**: Tu auras ta réponse sur Hermione trés bientot mais ne t'inquiète pas...lol bisous_

_- **Etoiledeneige**: désolée je suis vraiment longue... :-)))_

_le chapitre 55:_

_- **Mirandae**: Merci beaucoup, pour moi aussi c'était un chapitre trés émouvant et c'est vrai que nous aussi on fait un peu partie de leurs souvenirs. Merci et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu...bisous_

_- **Julie Winchester**: oui c'est vrai que je mets beaucoup de temps à publier ces derniers temps heureusement la fic se termine et je ne vous ferais plus attendre lol je crois que finalement je ne vais pas me remettre à écrire des fics tout de suite lol_

_- **Sarah**: ravie que ça te plaise tant que ça, ça me fait plaisir. Gros bisous Sarah_

_le chapitre 56:_

_- **Sofifone**: ça fait plaisir de voir que tu trouves ma fic aussi bien, merci beaucoup beaucoup, j'ai écris ma fic avant le tome 7 donc...en tous cas j'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'à le fin. Gros bisous_

_- **Sarah**: eh oui comme d'habitude j'ai été trééééééés longue, mais j'espère que tu n'auras pas décroché...gros bisous_

_- **Kate**: voici la suite! Bisous_

_- **Patoche**: Contente que le passage avec Drago t'ait plu j'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant. Gros bisous_

Voilà c'est fini, je vous présente donc l'avant-dernier chapitre, gros bisous à tous!

* * *

Peu de temps après, les quatre amis prirent congés et promirent de donner de leurs nouvelles. Quand ils apparurent devant le Terrier. Harry soupira et les autres se tournèrent vers lui un peu intrigués. Il haussa les épaules.

- Ça fait du bien.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça fait beaucoup de bien!

- Je vais partir.

- QUOI?

- Mais Harry ou veux-tu aller?, s'exclama Ginny.

- Je vais retourner à mon appartement. Je sais que tes parents seraient heureux de m'héberger ici mais il vaut mieux que je parte.

- De toutes façons, moi aussi je m'en vais, déclara Hermione.

Après avoir été le centre de l'attention, Harry fut soulagé d'entendre la déclaration d'Hermione, il n'était pas vraiment surpris mais les deux autres semblaient étourdis.

- Hermione, tu crois pas que t'aurais pu me mettre au courant avant?, s'écria Ron.

- Non, je voulais te le dire mais…j'ai oublié

- Tu as oublié?

- Oui, répondit Hermione sur un ton de défi.

- Bon très bien, puisque l'heure est aux grandes nouvelles, j'ai signé pour une équipe.

- Hein? Et ça tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire?

- Non, comme tu vois, moi aussi je fais des trucs sans te le dire, répondit Ron du tac au tac.

- Parfait, alors tout le monde s'en va et moi je reste. Absolument parfait, dit Ginny en entrant dans la maison sans leur accorder un seul regard.

- Quelqu'un me laisse son lit ce soir? Je crois que si je dors avec Ginny, elle risque de m'étrangler pendant mon sommeil, déclara Harry après un bref silence.

- Tu peux dormir dans la chambre des jumeaux…, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Et je crois que Ron va t'accompagner, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

- Moi? Mais pourquoi? Je rêve ou tu me vires de ma propre chambre?!

- Tu ne rêves pas non! Bonne nuit, répondit-elle en entrant à la suite de Ginny d'un pas très calme.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent d'un rire amer. Ils montèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux et se couchèrent dans les draps frais. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormait, ils regardèrent longuement le plafond.

- Ça ne te rappelle pas Poudlard?

- Si…mais j'ai plus l'âge d'être à Poudlard…et je viens de me faire virer de ma chambre…c'est scandaleux!

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. A l'aube, les deux garçons n'y tinrent plus et se rendirent à pas feutrés dans la chambre de leurs amies. Quand Harry entra dans la chambre, Ginny lui accorda un sourire en coin. Apparemment, elle ne lui en voulait plus.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi?

- La chambre des jumeaux est confortable mais la tienne est mieux…je suis pardonné?

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester fâchée avec toi.

- Ginny…j'ai réfléchi et…cet appartement est trop grand pour moi…peut-être qu'après ta formation…et si tu veux bien…enfin…tu pourrais venir vivre avec moi…plus tard.

Ginny ne répondit pas mais lui accorda un sourire magnifique avant de l'embrasser. Apparemment ça voulait dire oui. La jeune femme l'entraîna dans son lit avec elle. Elle lui avait pardonné et même plus.

Ron, de son côté, s'était assis sur le bord de son lit, regardant Hermione qui dormait paisiblement. Après un long moment, la jeune fille attrapa sa main et la serra. Ron fronça les sourcils, un peu étonné.

- Tu vas me regarder encore longtemps?

- Tu ne dormais pas?

- Non. Et toi tu faisais quoi?, dit-elle en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

- Je te regardais dormir. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ça.

- Ron, arrête, on doit parler de certaines choses si on est vraiment un couple, il ne suffit pas de se faire des papouilles.

- Moi j'aime beaucoup te faire des papouilles, dit Ron en déposant une multitude de baiser sur la gorge de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire un instant avant de le repousser.

- Ron. A partir de maintenant, on se dit tout, d'accord?

- D'accord, reprit Ron tout à fait sérieusement cette fois-ci.

Après un bref silence, Hermione se mordit la lèvre

- Alors et ces papouilles?

A l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Mrs Weasley les accueillit avec un grand sourire et des larmes au bord des yeux. Apparemment, la joie de les avoir à la maison était toujours bien présente en son cœur. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny arboraient une mine réjouie.

- Bon, les enfants, je suppose que vous avez des projets pour la journée?

- Oui, j'ai un entretien à Sainte Mangouste pour la formation, répondit Ginny.

- Très bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Ron?

- Hum, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon agent, répondit Ron en avalant des yeux brouillés avec délice.

- Tu as un agent?, s'exclama Mrs Weasley

- Euh…ouai…évidemment.

- Alors c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas décider dans quel club tu vas aller?

- Oh, pour ça, j'ai déjà décidé d'aller chez les Canons. Ils me prennent en tant que remplaçant seulement mais je m'en fiche, c'est eux les meilleurs et Mark Stibbuns sera à la retraite d'ici un ou deux ans alors ils auront besoin d'un gardien…

- Parfait, Hermione?

- Je vais déposer ma candidature au ministère de la magie. J'aimerais bien passer le concours pour être jurisconsultas et j'ai rendez-vous dans une agence immobilière pour trouver un appartement à Londres.

- Mais ma chérie, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux!

- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas pressé mais je ne veux pas vous embêter trop longtemps. C'est contraignant d'avoir autant de monde chez soi.

- Comme tu veux ma chérie. Et toi Harry? Ne me dis pas que tu retournes dans ton petit appartement dès aujourd'hui?

- Non, Mrs Weasley, je vais encore profiter de votre générosité jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, je l'ai promis à Mr Weasley. Mais je dois aller au bureau des Aurors pour rencontrer mon directeur de diplôme pour m'entraîner, je reviendrais certainement dans la soirée.

- Très bien, alors passez tous une bonne journée. Fleur ne devrait pas tarder, elle va m'amener Léo.

Harry et Hermione transplanèrent ensemble au ministère. Tandis que Ron et Ginny se rendaient à leur entretien. Hermione passa la journée à visiter des appartements, tous plus petits les uns que les autres. Elle revint au Terrier complètement déprimée.

- Oh, Mrs Weasley, je crois qu'il va me falloir étendre mes recherches, à Londres, les appartements sont trop petits pour mon budget.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je suis sure que tu finiras par trouver quelque chose qui te plaira. Ah, Ron et Harry arrivent!

En effet, deux garçons aussi séduisants l'un que l'autre mais également très différents arrivaient en riant sur le chemin qui menait au Terrier. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard amusé, rien ne changerait jamais leur complicité.

- Salut, alors votre journée?

- Epuisante, j'ai fait des essais de tir à la baguette sans arrêt!

- Moi pas de problème, j'ai visité le stade d'entraînement des Canons, je suis pris en tant que gardien remplaçant. A partir de lundi je vais passer mes journées en tant que joueur de mon équipe préférée!, s'exclama Ron, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oh, félicitations mon chéri, c'est merveilleux, s'écria Mrs Weasley les larmes aux yeux.

- Et toi, Hermione, tu as trouvé un appartement?

- Non, ils étaient tous trop petits mais bon c'est pas grave, s'il le faut, je passerais mes journées à en visiter d'autres mais je finirais bien par trouver.

- Et le ministère?

- Oh, j'ai déposé ma candidature et mes références, on verra bien.

- Tu sais, Arthur serait ravi d'avoir un peu d'aide, je pense que vous devriez en parler, son service collabore beaucoup avec le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, cela pourrait te faire une bonne expérience si tu tiens à être jurisconsultas dans quelques temps…

- Oh, oui ce serait formidable, s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Alors, c'est d'accord, je vais lui en parler dès ce soir, répondit Mrs Weasley très fière.

Ginny arriva peu de temps après, complètement épuisée par le test qu'elle avait du passer à Sainte Mangouste mais heureuse de ses efforts. Mr Weasley rentra tard ce soir là, et seule Mrs Weasley l'attendait dans la cuisine. Dès le lendemain, Arthur Weasley proposait à Hermione un poste dans son service, il lui avoua même qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup pensé mais sans oser lui en parler.

- C'est parfait Hermione. Que dirais-tu de commencer la semaine prochaine? Comme ça tu pourras continuer tes recherches pour un appartement (même si tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux) et puis Ron et toi vous pourrez profiter de vos quelques jours de vacances…,ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de son fils.

- Ce sera parfait Mr Weasley, je suis vraiment ravie de pouvoir travailler avec vous. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur, je ne voudrais pas que…

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça Hermione, j'ai surtout très peur que tu t'ennuies à ce poste, tu mérites mieux, allez je vous laisse et bonne journée.

- Hermione, ça te dirait que je vienne visiter des appartements avec toi?, demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

- Ronald, tu veux t'en aller?, s'exclama Mrs Weasley horrifiée. Alors que tu viens juste de rentrer?

- Maman, le stade d'entraînement est à côté de Londres, ce serait plus facile pour moi d'habiter là bas et puis je ne pourrais pas rester ici toute ma vie. Je ne dis pas que je vais louer un appartement demain mais je me renseigne!

- De toutes façons, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête alors…, grogna Mrs Weasley en retournant à ses œufs brouillés qui cuisaient doucement dans une poêle.

- Alors Hermione, je peux? Evidemment, tu auras la primauté pour choisir…

- Evidemment…, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire, ravie de passer du temps avec lui. Oui, viens, tu me donneras ton avis.

- Et on se moquera de la couleur ridicule des murs…, ajouta Ron dans un clin d'œil.

- Harry et moi on va faire du lèche-vitrine, je vais redécorer son appartement lugubre, dit Ginny à la question muette de sa mère.

Ron et Hermione transplanèrent directement devant l'agence immobilière du chemin de Traverse où les attendait un homme en costume moldu. Il les accueillit avec un sourire niais et les emmena visiter une tonne d'appartement, selon Ron. Les studios étaient souvent trop petits et les seuls qui possédaient une superficie acceptable, étaient hors de prix. A midi, Hermione décida de jeter l'éponge et d'aller prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur.

- Bon, et bien tant pis, je vais tenter ma chance en province. Evidemment ce sera moins pratique mais l'avantage c'est que je pourrais respirer de l'air pur.

- Hermione, viens vivre avec moi!, s'exclama Ron abruptement.

- Ron, je vis déjà chez toi et je ne veux pas m'incruster chez tes parents éternellement.

- Non, viens vivre avec moi dans un appartement pour nous deux. Tout seuls. Un appartement où nous aurons chacun notre chambre (mais tu pourras venir quand tu veux dans la mienne). Avec nos économies et nos deux salaires, nous pourrons avoir ce grand appartement avec vue sur la Tamise que tu aimais tant.

- Ron, je croyais que tu voulais rester chez tes parents?

- Non…enfin…disons que je ne comptais pas partir aussi vite mais ma mère serait d'accord si c'était pour vivre avec toi. Hermione, dis oui s'il te plait.

- Ron, je ne sais pas. On se dispute tout le temps et il est peut être un peu tôt pour que l'on vive ensemble…

- Ça fait presque 2 ans qu'on est ensemble et je t'aime, protesta Ron en lui prenant les mains.

- Et je t'aime aussi, mais laisse moi y réfléchir un peu. Il faut qu'on soit sur de pouvoir assurer le loyer et la nourriture et tout le reste.

- Hermione, je fais partie d'une des plus grandes équipes du championnat et tu as un emploi stable au ministère, d'ici quelques mois tu seras une brillante jurisconsultas…je ne vois pas où est le problème?

- Laisse moi y réfléchir d'accord?

- Oui, vas-y, tu es celle de nous deux qui réfléchit, dit Ron avec un sourire tendre.

- Et tu es celui qui agit sur des coups de tête, ajouta Hermione en lui donnant un bref baiser.

- Tu vois on est complémentaire, dit Ron en se levant.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble au Terrier.

* * *

_Voilà c'est un petit chapitre sans prétention qui annonce la fin imminente, j'avoue je me suis un peu inspirée de ma propre vie parce que j'ai eu du mal à les imaginer vivre une vie "normale" mais bon...et puis ça me rend un peu triste de voir la fin arriver aussi vite, parfois je me disais que je ne finirais jamais cette histoire et regardez ou on en est aujourd'hui...merci encore pour tout, merci vraiment...le prochain sera le dernier ...je verserai peut-être ma petite larme en cliquant sur "Completed"...lol_


	58. Chapter 58

_Coucou, oui je sais j'ai été trés trés longue et je suis impardonnable mais ma vie a pris une tournure tellement différente ces derniers temps que je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir publier et j'avoue que je voulais prendre le temps de faire ça bien pour le dernier chapitre alors voilà: LE DERNIER CHAPITRE. ça fait vraiment bizarre, je sais pas si vous ressentez la même chose mais j'ai un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée que je ne viendrais plus jamais mettre à jour l'avenir nous le dira...snif...bon allez j'arrête et je passe aux reviews pour que vous puissiez rapidement lire ce chapitre et ainsi finir l'histoire, la boucle est bouclée._

_KAREDWEN: Ma petite puce...eh oui c'est le dernier...et finis aussi les cours de sociétés lol (enfin j'espère) j'espère que si j'en publie une autre tu l'aimeras aussi...et j'ai hate de lire les tiennes ma belle!_

_SHUMEYO: ah ma chère schumimi qu'est-ce que je suis contente de lire tes reviews et encore plus tes fics! Pour répondre à ta question (petite curieuse) mon copain aimerait effectivement que l'on vive ensemble et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur mais de toutes façons on a d'autres problèmes à règler avant ça, ce qui va prendre beaucoup de temps donc j'ai le temps de me faire à l'idée...lol voilà. Oui c'est la fin ça y est, vraiment j'ai du mal, je crois que je vais longtemps hésiter avant de cliquer sur "completed" mais les bonnes choses ont une fin et ça nous permet d'avancer, j'ai été ravie que tu suives ma fic shumeyo vraiment, tu as été d'un immense soutien pour moi depuis le début et tes reviews ont toujours été constructives, distrayantes et adorables, rien que pour toi je suis sure que j'écrirais bientot une autre fic et puis on se retrouvera sur les tiennes que je ne compte pas lacher de sitôt...Je t'adore et je t'envoie plein plein de gros bisous!_

_SARAH: toi aussi tu as été d'un soutien sans faille depuis le début et je te remercie de tout mon coeur! Je sais que, particulièrement dans ce chapitre, j'ai été trés longue à publier parfois mais tu as été trés patiente, merci pour tes conseils et pour tout le reste Sarah j'espère qu'on se reverra trés bientot. gros bisous ma belle_

_Voilà, tout est terminé je vous remercie tous et toutes pour votre aide tout au long de cette fic, je vais me garder la possibilité de publier un nouveau chapitre afin de vous remercier de vos reviews éventuelles à ce chapitre là...voilà allez j'arrête mon blabla et gros bisous!_

* * *

Les journalistes avaient entendus une rumeur selon laquelle les quatre héros de la guerre étaient revenus et une de leurs vieilles connaissances fut chargée de leur soutirer une interview.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi je pourrais vous parler?, dit un visage en tapant au carreau pendant le dîner.

- Qui êtes-vous?, demanda Mr Weasley en se levant.

- Rita Skeeter!, s'exclamèrent Ron, Hermione et Harry d'une seule et même voix.

- Et oui c'est moi. Bonjour tout le monde!

- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer!, s'écria Mrs Weasley.

- Non, non, ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas venue vous harceler sur Vous-savez-qui et tout ça. Je voudrais une toute petite interview sur votre avenir, répondit Rita en appuyant sur les mots "toute petite".

- Laisse la entrer papa, on la connaît elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire!, dit Ginny dans un sourire amer.

- Ah, bien le Bonjour messieurs, dames.

- Ça suffit, Rita, une petite interview et c'est tout, allez-y posez vos questions et qu'on nous laisse tranquille ensuite, sinon…, intervint Harry avec irritation.

- Bon, bon. Quels sont vos projets à tous les quatre?, demanda Rita Skeeter d'un ton mielleux.

- Je vais avoir mon diplôme d'auror dans 15 jours.

- J'ai passé un test pour être médicomage.

- Je vais passer l'examen pour être jurisconsultas.

- Et je suis le nouveau gardien remplaçant des Canons de Chudley.

- Vraiment et…oui, oui, je me dépêche. Avez-vous des compagnons?, interrogea la reporter d'un ton innocent.

- C'est notre vie privée, s'écria Hermione.

- Aurais-je toucher une corde sensible?

- Bon, ça suffit. Oui, nous avons tous quelqu'un dans notre vie, mais il est hors de question qu'on vous donne leurs noms, répliqua Ron indigné.

- Bon, bon, et comment envisagez-vous l'avenir?

- Très bien, répondirent les quatre amis en chœur.

- Comment vivez-vous l'après-guerre?

- C'est dur pour chacun d'entre nous mais la reconstruction est déjà bien avancée, répondit Ginny.

- Et c'était plus facile pour vous de fuir après la guerre?

- C'est à cause de gens comme vous que nous sommes partis. On ne pouvait plus faire un pas dans la rue sans être suivis par une dizaine de journalistes, s'écria Harry en la fusillant du regard.

- Bien, bien, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, dit Rita Skeeter en se levant rapidement.

- Attendez, montrez nous votre bloc note!, reprit Ron en se levant brusquement.

- Quoi? Non, mais…

- Pas de mais Rita, ou sinon…, menaça Hermione avec un regard déterminé.

- Très bien, lisez!

"Nous retrouvons les quatre héros de la guerre, ceux qui selon la rumeur auraient détruits à eux seuls, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, dans un état assez triste et fatigué. Ils avouent avoir fuis la Grande Bretagne pour échapper aux rumeurs, pour échapper à la tristesse que l'on peut encore lire dans leurs yeux. Ils sont pâles et visiblement traumatisés. On voit clairement qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais vivre normalement après ça. Le jeune Harry Potter et sa charmante amie Ginny Weasley semblent étrangement plus heureux que leurs compagnons, la jeune Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Il semble évident pour eux qu'une vie sociale est inenvisageable et qu'ils en souffrent beaucoup. Il n'est pas inutile de rappeler qu'une vaste rumeur avait couru l'été dernier sur une romance entre Harry Potter et Miss Granger. C'est une affaire à suivre par nos lecteurs. Leurs exploits lors de la maintenant célèbre bataille de Poudlard, semblent leur avoir permis de lier de puissantes relations plus qu'amicales Ainsi nous pouvons révéler en exclusivité que chacun d'entre eux entreprend une jolie carrière: sportive pour Mr Weasley, chirurgicale pour sa jeune sœur, judiciaire pour Miss Granger et répressive s'agissant de Mr Potter. Leurs relations avec le défunt Albus Dumbledore ainsi qu'avec notre cher ministre les ont-elles favorisé? Les pousseront-elles jusqu'aux marches les plus hautes de la hiérarchie? Nous pouvons nous le demander!"

- Vous rigolez ou quoi? On ne vous laissera pas imprimer ça Rita!

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on peut faire? Votre carrière à la Gazette vient juste de redécoller, vous ne voudriez pas tout gâcher?, avertit Harry en pointant un doigt sur la journaliste.

- La vérité, et juste la vérité, vous ne publierez que ça!, dit Ron écumant de rage.

- Attention!, ajouta Ginny.

- Très bien, je publierais simplement vos réponses, vous êtes d'accord?

- Parfait, conclut Hermione rageuse. Mais si on se rend compte que ce que vous avez dit n'est pas la vérité, nous dirons tout ce que nous savons sur vous, on vous aura prévenu.

Rita Skeeter attrapa son bloc note et sortit du Terrier d'un pas rapide sous les yeux éberlués de Mr et Mrs Weasley tandis que les quatre autres la regardaient partir d'un air hargneux. Mr Weasley quitta le Terrier quelques minutes plus tard. Harry se rendit à ses essais de tir à la baguette tandis que Ginny se rendait à Sainte Mangouste pour obtenir les résultats de ses examens. Ron et Hermione restèrent au Terrier avec Mrs Weasley qui les envoya dans la chambre de Ron quand elle en eut assez de supporter leur vociférations outrées contre Rita Skeeter.

- Je n'en reviens pas. Cette saleté ose toujours raconter des histoires alors que nous savons qu'elle est un animagus non déclaré.

- Oui, et ces saloperies qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconter sur nous me mettent hors de moi, ajouta Hermione en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire entre Harry et toi?

- Ron, tu sais bien qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi!

- Oui mais pour quelle raison une rumeur vous aurait réuni? L'année dernière quand on est parti, la Gazette parlait d'une liaison entre nous trois…pas entre toi et Harry!

- Ron, ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit hein, mais Harry est venu me voir l'été dernier à Madrid.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que MOI, je vienne?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que c'est de toi que nous avons parlé et c'est pour cette même raison que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes.

- De MOI?

- Oui, je me posais des questions sur nous, nos sentiments, et notre relation.

- Alors tu n'étais pas sure de m'aimer c'est ça?

- J'avais surtout des doutes à propos de TES sentiments et Harry l'a compris, il est venu me réconforter.

- Bon sang Hermione tu aurais du m'appeler, dit Ron en la prenant par les épaules.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter et j'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur pour être certaine de ce que je faisais.

- Et maintenant?

- Maintenant je sais que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes mais il m'a fallu du temps pour en être certaine.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus de temps pour être sur de ça, dit Ron exaspéré.

- S'il te plait, est-ce qu'on pourrait oublier cela? Maintenant, on a réglé le problème!

- Hermione, tu ne comprends pas que ça me contrarie que tu doutes de mes sentiments et des tiens par la même occasion?

- Ron, j'étais perdue. On ne s'était pas vu depuis près d'un an, j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et Harry est mon meilleur ami autant que le tien. Je savais qu'il m'aiderait. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Ron soupira et continua à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre d'adolescents en grognant. Au bout d'un long moment, il s'approcha d'Hermione et s'accroupit devant elle en lui tenant les mains.

- Hermione, si tu veux bien de moi, je te promets que j'essaierai de te rendre heureuse. Je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour ça. J'ai peut être la sensibilité d'une petite cuillère, mais la cuillérée est entièrement pour toi. Cette année, je n'ai pensé qu'à mon retour où je te retrouverai. Je ne nierai pas que j'ai eu peur. Mais ce n'est pas de mes sentiments que je doutais, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. N'en parlons plus, viens descendons, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Les jours suivants furent rythmés par les visites d'appartements, les tirs à la baguette, les stages de médicomage, et les diverses réunions de travail. Hermione avait commencé à travailler au ministère et son travail lui plaisait beaucoup, mais elle n'avait toujours pas d'appartement. Harry avait reçu son diplôme d'auror et Ginny poursuivait sa formation de médicomage. Il était parti et elle s'ennuyait mais elle passait beaucoup de temps dans son appartement.

- Ron! Ron! T'es ou?

Hermione venait de passer par la cuisine, mais Mrs Weasley n'y était pas, elle avait du aller se promener avec Léo, et Ron restait lui aussi introuvable alors que sa cape était dans l'entrée. La jeune femme commençait à s'énerver quand elle trouva son petit-ami à la porte de la salle de bain, ruisselant d'eau et une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

- Je suis là qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai trouvé, s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur lui et en l'embrassant d'un air ravi.

- Trouver quoi? Le mystère de la vie?

- Mais non idiot, l'appartement!

- Ah, répondit Ron d'un air un peu contrarié.

Cette nouvelle ruinait ses espoirs de vivre avec Hermione mais il s'efforça de paraître heureux.

- Et il est bien?, reprit-il devant le visage ravi de la jeune femme.

- Parfait! Un grand salon, une vue superbe sur Londres. La cuisine est un peu petite mais ça ira. La salle de bain…oh Ron la salle de bain est immense, une douche et une baignoire! Les chambres sont exceptionnelles et l'immeuble est tout blanc comme je les aime. J'ai rencontré la voisine, une vieille femme charmante qui vit toute seule elle semblait ravie de savoir qu'elle aurait bientôt des voisins.

Ron resta interdit un instant, ne venait-elle pas de dire "les chambres" et "des voisins"? Il espérait franchement qu'elle parlait de lui comme colocataire parce que sinon ils allaient avoir la plus grande dispute de toute leur vie! Avant tout il fallait la questionner à ce sujet.

- Euh Hermione, tu vas y vivre avec qui?

- Non mais tu imagines…la vue est superbe et…attends qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- Il y a plusieurs chambres, c'est ce que tu as dit? Et tu viens de parler "des voisins"? Donc je suppose que tu ne vas pas y vivre toute seule!?

- Evidemment que non!, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bon, alors tu vas te décider à me dire avec qui tu vas t'installer ou je vais devoir te faire boire du veritaserum?

- Idiot va! Avec toi!

- Bah dis donc j'ai eu chaud!

Ron soupira profondément tandis que la jeune fille étouffait un rire au creux de ses baisers. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils s'installaient ensemble dans le même appartement…avec des chambres séparées…qui ne le restèrent que deux jours.

Un an plus tard, c'était au tour d'Harry et de Ginny d'habiter sous le même toit de façon officielle, bien que Ginny passait déjà 90 de son temps libre là-bas. Parfois, il vaut mieux faire ça de façon officielle et Mrs Weasley ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

Quelques années plus tard, et comme dans tous les contes de fée, ils se marièrent et eurent des enfants qui entrèrent à leur tour à Poudlard et leurs parents leur racontèrent toutes les aventures qu'il y avaient vécu. Leur héritage fut particulièrement exceptionnel, être les enfants de gens ordinaires…bizarrement considérés comme les bienfaiteurs de la communauté des sorciers…et Harry leur offrit la carte des maraudeurs en cadeau de bienvenue. Un cadeau qui leur attirerait sans doute quelques ennuis, que ce soit avec le professeur Rogue, maître des potions, le professeur Mc Gonagall, directrice des Gryffondors et animagus déclarée, ainsi que leur nouveau professeur de métamorphose: une jeune maman d'un tout nouveau genre, une jeune femme exceptionnellement maladroite et dont les cheveux se coloraient selon son humeur, une ancienne auror mariée à un loup garou contrôlé: Mrs Lupin…

* * *

_Voilà...c'est terminé...je sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part que franchement je suis triste...cette fic était une partie de ma vie (sans vouloir passer dans le mélodramatique) et maintenant c'est fini...en tous cas j'ai été ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous, grâce à elle j'ai rencontré des gens formidables, vous! et je vous remercie pour tout, pour votre soutien, votre gentillesse, vos conseils...merci pour tout et je vous embrasse de tout mon coeur...en espérant peut-etre vous revoir prochainement..._


End file.
